¿Qué nos pasó?
by Isis Elisabeth Black
Summary: La hermana pequeña de los Black es auténtica, ¿Por qué? Pregúntaselo a los Merodeadores, ellos te darán millones de razones.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I : Nosotros.

Aún no había salido el sol, aunque en el Valle de Godric raramente brillaba con intensidad.

Mariam revisaba los libros de segundo de James, aquél año sería difícil de verdad, el Ministerio de Magia le había concedido el beneplácito de estudiar segundo y tercero a la vez, debido a las altas calificaciones de primero.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina de los Black, en Grimauld Place, reposaba un sobre de Hogwarts, dirigido a Isis Elisabeth Black, la niña acababa de cumplir nueve años, y el ingreso en la prestigiosa escuela de magia no se producía hasta los once años de edad.

Walburga miraba el sobre estupefacta, la mujer de lacios cabellos castaños y una hermosura inalcanzable, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Acababa de recoger el sobre de la pata del fénix de Dumbledore, imaginando que sería una clara advertencia para el degenerado de su primogénito Sirius Orion Black. De sus tres hijos, el mayor le había salido rana, entrando por su rebeldía en la casa de Gryffindor, el chico del medio, portador excelente de su noble apellido, había ingresado el curso anterior a la magnífica casa Slytherin, pero el sobre iba dirigido a la niña de la casa, su pequeño diablillo de grandes ojos azules, carita redondeada y melenita rubia, genética de los Malfoy.

La señora de la casa exigió a su elfo doméstico Kracher que le sirviera el desayuno en la cama a su marido, dejando ella misma el sobre, sobre la bandeja de plata.

Subió elegantemente las escaleras de la mansión oculta a la vista de los asquerosos muggles y abrió la puerta del cuarto de matrimonio sigilosamente. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, pero como buena señora de su casa se levantaba a las cinco para dar las órdenes a sus criados, se arreglaba en el baño durante cuarenta y cinco minutos mientras los elfos disponían la mesa del salón para el desayuno de la familia Black, y por último ordenaba el despertar de sus hijos, concediéndoles apenas diez minutos para arreglarse y bajar impecables a la primera comida del día.

-¡Ese niño se la va a ganar!- encolerizó Orion al verse el sobre de Hogwarts.

- Cariño- dijo la señora con voz melosa- aunque no quiera contradecirte, pues seguro que Sirius hace algo, el sobre es para la pequeña damisela.

- ¿Qué?, ¿No quería ir a Bauxbatons?- apenas se acababa de despertar, su cerebro no conectaba bien la información- Walburga, Isis tiene nueve años.

- Sí amor- en plan hipócrita- pero este año el Ministerio está dando beneplácito a los sangre pura, ya era hora de que admitiesen que somos superiores a esos malditos muggles y a los mestizos, es una gran acontecimiento.

Su esposo no pudo más que sonreír, aunque su mujer hubiese sido reacia en un principio a ese pensamiento, inculcado por sus padres desde su nacimiento, lo había asimilado a lo largo de sus veinte años de matrimonio.

James se revolvió en la cama, su pelo, como siempre desordenado le daba un atractivo inimaginable. El chico se revolvió entre las sábanas, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien tenía los ojos clavados en su cabeza. Abrió sus almendrados ojos lentamente y se encontró con el gesto sulfurado de su hermana pequeña.

-Hola Mariam- la saludó con una maravillosa sonrisa- ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?.

La niña negó con la cabeza, cada noche había tenido horribles pesadillas sobre un mago tenebroso que mataba a su familia, a toda su familia.

- No lo entiendo- dijo señalando el libro abierto en sus manos de segundo- lo he practicado más de cien veces y no ocurre nada.

James le quitó el libro del regazo e intentó enfocar la vista, pero sus gafas estaban en la mesita de noche. Las agarró de un manotazo y se las puso. Su cara empalideció, con miedo demostrado en el rostro preguntó:

- ¿Con quién has practicado?

No quería conocer la respuesta, su cerebro era brillante salvo cuando se empecinaba en algo.

- Contigo, aunque no veo el resultado.

James se puso de pie de un salto y Mariam lo escaneó de arriba abajo, no llevaba ropa, el chico tiró de la sábana y se tapó pudorosamente, aquellas partes se las reservaba para su club de fans, no para su hermana.

-¿Y tus pantalones?- preguntó Mariam sobresaltada.

-¿Mis pantalones?¡Tú deberías saberlo! ¡Cien veces!- gritó el chico.

Henry Potter, asustado por los gritos de su nieto James entró en el cuarto a todo trapo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó al descubrir la típica pelea entre los dos hermanos, pero por favor, eran las siete de la mañana.

-¡Pregúntaselo a ella!- dijo de manera acusadora señalando histérico a su hermana con el dedo índice en su brazo extendido.

Su abuelo miró de reojo el libro que estaba encima de la cama y apuntando a James dijo: "Finite encantatem".

James notó de nuevo la tela de sus pantalones sobre su fina piel y respiró tranquilo. Para él su abuelo era y había sido siempre su salvador.

- Gracias abuelo- dijo soltando la sábana.

-Mariam- dijo Henry autoritariamente- no vuelvas a hacerlo.

A lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza, cogió el libro de la cama y se fue a preparar el equipaje para el próximo 1 de Septiembre.

La familia Black estaba reunida en la mesa del comedor. Sirius y Regulus se morían de sueño, ni en vacaciones se podía dormir descansar en aquella casa.¡Si tan solo eran las siete y media de la mañana!. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera habían empezado a desayunar. El señor Orion Black se masajeaba las sienes fuertemente, Isis lo miraba expectante, dispuesta a saltarle a la yugular de nuevo si se le ocurría darle a sus hermanos la penosa noticia.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el primogénito.

-¡Insolente!- le espetó su madre mientras le cruzaba la cara con una sonora bofetada.

Los ojos grises del chico se entrecerraron, pero no volvió a abrir la boca, Regulus iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero viendo la reacción de su madre cerró la boca.

Isis dio un respingo en su asiento pero Sirius le acarició la mano por debajo de la mesa dándole a entender que no le dolía.

Ella apartó la mano despacio, había tenido bastante aquella mañana con su madre como para tener que defenderse del cariño de su hermano mayor ante ella. Su madre renegaba de hijo desde que había quedado en Gryffindor, y lo llamaba asiduamente traidor a la sangre.

El señor Black levantó la mirada y con voz solemne hizo el comunicado.

- Ya que lo preguntas hijo, he de comunicaros que vuestra querida hermana empezará este curso primero en Howgarts.

-Pero…-empezó Regulus.

-Sí, le faltan dos años, pero como buena sangre limpia podrá así demostrar que es superior a los asquerosos muggles, los iracundos mestizos, y muy superior a cualquier traidor a la sangre. Estoy seguro que entrará siguiendo los pasos de su hermano favorito en Slytherin y dejará el listón de esta familia bien alto.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir a Hogwarts!- gritó la niña de melena dorada.

- Lo se pequeña, pero sabes que no es tu decisión, igual que tampoco elegirás esposo- repuso su padre de manera autoritaria.

-Si me enviáis a Hogwarts este año- amenazó la niña- no defenderé vuestra causa, no seré la perfecta damisela, no me casaré con nadie al que propongáis y me haré amiga de los defensores a los muggles.

Sirius sabía que su hermana era impetuosa, pero no conocía esa rebeldía, por un momento se sintió orgulloso de la pequeña arpía.

Walburga la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó a escasos centímetros de su oreja.

La niña ni siquiera se inmutó, giró la cabeza hacia su madre sosteniéndole la mirada, desafiándola, para en un momento sonreír y espetar de forma tranquila, fingida.

- Me dijiste que podría elegir, que tenía derecho al ser sangre limpia, que si yo quería me enviarían a Bauxbatons, pero deben reconocer que son unos mentirosos y ojala Tom Riddle fracase en su intento como tantos otros magos tenebrosos lo hicieron en el pasado, estaría dispuesta a unirme a sus filas con tal de desbarajustarle sus planes.

Sirius y Regulus apenas respiraban, aquél comportamiento no era propio de un astuto Slytherin, no era propio de un inteligente Rawenclaw, no era propio de un conformista Huffelpuf, aquel comportamiento desafiante era el mismo que había mantenido Sirius desde su mas tierna infancia, un seguro Gryffindor, valiente y leal a sus ideas, inconformista y alocado, peligroso en cuanto a sus acciones y arrogante.

-Levántate de la mesa y sube a tu cuarto- espetó Walburga- no mereces estar sentada en la misma mesa que tu padre y tu hermano.

- No se preocupe, madre, tampoco es de mi agrado compartir mesa con tal calaña.

El señor Black apretaba los puños con fuerza, se levantó impulsivo derribando la silla en la que momentos antes había estado sentado, cogió a su hija del brazo con rudeza y la arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Se oyó el portazo y no se oyó nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Viaje a Hogwarts.

A la semana siguiente, después de haberse llevado otra bronca en público en medio del callejón Diagon, por empecinarse en una escoba la niña, aparecieron en King´s Cross.

La pareja Black iba junto a sus tres hijos, Isis andaba con cautela, intentando no alejarse mucho de su hermano mayor, su héroe. Aunque por los últimos acontecimientos el sentimiento era mutuo, Sirius no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pequeña serpiente traicionera, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

La niña miraba con buenos ojos a toda la gente, sacando más de una sonrisa a su alrededor.

Una gitana se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia, a Walburga se le contrajo el corazón y Orion la separó de la mujer de una sacudida, para luego abofetearla.

Un chico de ojos miel y cabellos dorados vió toda la escena, con sobrecogimiento del maduro señor que cargaba con su carrito, una réplica del chico en versión adulta.

Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo rabia por ser tan cobarde de no poder detener a su padre en medio de un ataque de ira hacia su niña. A Regulus también le dolieron los golpes que su padre le propinó a su hermana, pero desvió la mirada, no sería él quién lo detuviese.

La familia Potter, la familia Lupin, la familia Evans y la familia Mc Kenzi vieron la desagradable escena, aquel engendro logró sacarle un par de lágrimas a la niña cuando al ver que la niña no le apartaba la mirada al abofetearla le propinó cinco fuertes azotes en las nalgas.

El señor Black hablaba seriamente con la niña, ella con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas asentía con la cabeza, sin contestar en palabras.

El padre y la hija se acercaron de nuevo al resto de la familia, el señor Black y su señora saludaron educadamente a la familia Grabe y a la familia Zambini, cuyos hijos eran compañeros de casa de su hijo Regulus.

Cuando el señor Black se separó de la niña, Sirius se acercó sigilosamente, cogió la manita de la niña y la apretó fuertemente.

- No te separes de mi ni levantes la vista del suelo, por favor Isis- le susurró al oído.

Una chica pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes corría hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos empujando un carrito, siguiendo a una hermosa morena de melena azabache que a su vez empujaba otro carrito con un baúl, una escoba, una lechuza y una mochila escolar.

Mariam vio atravesar el muro a las dos chicas y sonrió, a su hermano le daría un vuelco el corazón cuando viese lo guapa que estaba su amor, Lily para los amigos, Evans para él y Sirius.

Sirius, según Mariam, babearía al ver al "Bombón Mc Kenzi", golpeadora con él en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Le pegó un codazo en el costado a su hermano para llamar la atención del chico.

-Jamsie- él la miró con odio, pero ella sonrió- se te escapa Lily.

El chico de gafas y pelo alborotado, imposible de peinar y seductor hasta la médula, salió corriendo en dirección al muro, que atravesó sin ningún problema y se perdió de la vista de sus abuelos y de su hermana.

Aunque la estación a las diez y media de la mañana estaba atestada de gente no mágica, nadie recababa en el muro ilusorio.

Todos los futuros magos atravesaban el muro esperando el fuerte impacto, pero este nunca llegaba, pues al atravesarlo aparecía ante ellos la hermosa locomotora escarlata, en un andén exclusivo para Hogwarts.

Isis, estaba maravillada, ese año subiría al tren en el que se despedía años atrás de sus hermanos, para ella recibir la formación en su casa a cargo de una institutriz mandada por sus adorables progenitores. Saltó del carrito que llevaba su hermano y subió al tren sin esperar a nadie.

Lo recorrió a la carrera de punta a punta, esquivando los baúles y los dueños que subían al tren por cada una de las puertas, todos se sorprendieron al ver una niña tan pequeña en el tren, y algunos incluso rieron al tener que esquivar la bala rubia que los ignoraba, otros en cambio maldijeron por lo bajo, entre dientes.

-¡Isis!- gritó Regulus- Compórtate.

La niña paró en seco al oír la voz de su querido hermanito y se volvió para encararlo.

- Si el tren es así, imagínate como será el colegio- dijo toda nerviosa, dando saltitos.

-No me lo tengo que imaginar, es el cuarto año que voy- le espetó.

-Desde luego- le contestó- no merece la pena darle manjares al asno.

Regulus soltó su baúl y se le acercó dando un par de zancadas, sus ojos grisáceos desprendían ira. La niña retrocedió asustada, la misma mirada que su padre sobre sus preciosos ojos azules, la aterraba. Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al levantar su hermano la mano y cerró los ojos, pero el golpe no llegó, en cambio oyó el siseó de la penetrante voz cabreada de Sirius.

- Ni se te ocurra, Reg. Como alguien toque un pelo de esta niña le doy motivos al Ministerio para encerrarme en Azkaban.

Regulus se soltó de la mano de su hermano, cogió su baúl y se encaminó por el pasillo seguido de sus dos amigos.

La niña abrió los ojos lentamente al oír las ruedas de los carritos que llevaban los baúles, el peligro se alejaba de ella, sonrió abiertamente, su héroe la había vuelto a salvar. Un cosquilleo le recorrió las entrañas cuando su hermano mayor le acarició suavemente la barbilla. ¿Se habría enamorado de su hermano?.

-Hola, soy Peter Petegrew- le tendió la mano un chico bajito, regordete y con unos maravillosos ojos de color azul claro.

Isis le sonrió, alguien empezaba a saludarla.

- Hola Peter, soy Isis. Isis Black.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Eres familia de Sirius?.¿Su prima?.

La niña se entristeció, no le había hablado de ella a los alumnos de Hogwarts, ¿Se avergonzaría de ella su héroe?.

- Es mi hermana, Peter-contestó el alto y atractivo de los Black.

El chico se alejó por el pasillo arrastrando dos baúles, el suyo y el de la enana. Se metió en un compartimento que ya estaba ocupado por otros dos chicos, uno casi tan alto como él, con gafas, y otro más alto, rubio y de ojos color miel.

Isis lo siguió algunos metros más atrás, custodiada por Peter. El chico le sacaba veinte centímetros, su hermano treinta por encima de la cabeza.

Entró en el compartimento del tren con un aura envolviéndola, los chicos la vieron radiante.

-¿Y tú eres?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Isis- contestó a secas.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, estaba rechazando dar su apellido.

- Encantado Isis, soy Remus Lupin- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- James Potter a tu servicio- dijo el chico guapo con una reverencia.

La chica sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Es la hermana de Sirius- dijo el chico más bajito.

-¿No me digas, Peter?- respondió James en plan borde.

-No te pongas borde- le soltó en plan gallito- a mí nadie me dijo que tenía una hermana el energúmeno este- dijo señalando despectivamente a Sirius.

Sirius, Remus y James se miraron sorprendidos, nunca antes les había plantado cara.

- Si te acercas a ella eres hombre muerto- siseó el Black.

- Pero soy tu amigo- lloriqueó el chico bajito.

Sirius sonrió pero repuso:

-Ella es mi hermanita, no me gustaría tener una rata como cuñado.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó Isis encolerizada dando un portazo tras ella.

El tren se puso en movimiento en aquél preciso momento. Sirius se disponía salir tras su hermana, pero quedó sentado sobre el banco.

La niña andaba cabreada por el pasillo del tren, aporreando cada puerta que dejaba tras de sí cuando pasaba de un vagón a otro.

Tropezó con varios alumnos de primero y segundo que vagaban como ella por el pasillo, recorriendo cada recoveco del tren.

Horas después, cuando el hambre se apoderó de ella y decidió volver junto a su hermano, se vio involucrada en su primer duelo con varita, una chica la había lanzado contra la pared en un arrebato de ira pues ella se había movido hacia los mismos lados para dejarla pasar y la otra había decidido cogerla y apartarla de un empujón.

Isis le apuntó con la varita, la chica sacó la suya y se quedaron encaramadas, con las varitas en alto.

"¡Expelliarmus!", gritó un contrincante, sin darle suficiente tiempo a reaccionar, Isis salió disparada hacia atrás, girando en el aire y golpeando su naricita en el suelo.

Levantó la cabeza medio aturdida por el golpe y vio la persona que le había lanzado el hechizo, su hermano Regulus. Él bajó la varita de la otra chica, se acercó melosamente a ella y cogiéndola por la nuca la besó efusivamente, Isis pudo sentir las nauseas en la boca del estómago, pero se contuvo el vómito.

Se levantó del suelo adolorida y se dirigió hacia la otra parte del tren. Tardó diez minutos en llegar al compartimento de su hermano mayor, pero allí sólo se encontraba Remus, leyendo un libro de pociones.

El chico se sobresaltó al oír la puerta, realmente estaba concentrado en su lectura y se asustó al ver el estado en el que llegaba la pequeña.

-¿Qué te pasó?- ¿Quién había osado herir a su angelito?.

-No mucho- se avergonzaba de si misma.

- Vamos Isis- dijo dando golpecitos en el banco para que la niña se sentase- cuéntaselo a tu hermano Remus.

Isis se sorprendió ante el comentario, pero se sentó a su lado.

- Tú no eres mi hermano, Remus- le repuso.

-Claro que sí, y James también.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué los chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts la debían de considerar su hermana?.

Pero la niña se abrió como un libro ante tal muestra de cariño y le narró lo sucedido en la cola del tren.

-Esas malditas serpientes- dijo con rabia contenida- Ya verás cuando se entere Sirius.

-No, por favor- le rogó la niña- no se lo cuentes a mi hermano, tengamos un secreto tu y yo.

El chico la miró sin comprender.

-No quiero que mis hermanos carnales se peleen por mi culpa, estoy harta de sentirme en medio de un tira y afloja entre mi familia. Quiero tener cierta independencia, ya me pesa que voy a quedar en Slytherin como toda mi puta familia, como Reg, no quisiera darle motivos para que me hiciera el curso imposible. Tengo dos años menos que los de primero, ya es bastante difícil para mí, no me lo pongas peor.

- No creo que quedes en Slytherin…

-¿Ravenclaw?- el chico negó- ¿Hufflepuff?

-Gryffindor- contestó catedráticamente- Tienes todo el espíritu de nuestra casa.

-Mi padre me matará si no se muere de un infarto en cuanto se entere- rió por lo bajo.

-¿Lo ves?. No le temes a nada, como Sirius.

- Yo si que tengo miedo a muchas cosas, Remus- quería convencerlo de que no tenía el espíritu qué él decía.

- Sería suicidio no temerle a algo, pero no te acoquinas, ganes o pierdas siempre sales con la cabeza alta. Espero que al menos no seas tan cabeza dura como Sirius y aprendas más rápido que él. Espero que no tropieces dos veces con la misma piedra.

Una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo, "Espero que no tropieces dos veces con la misma piedra", Las mismas palabras que su padre le había dado en la estación, pero Isis comprendió que el trasfondo era diametralmente opuesto. Su padre deseaba que ella, gracias a su apellido pudiera ser seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes, Remus sin embargo estaba seguro que pertenecía a la casa de los valientes.

Siguieron hablando durante otra media hora, ella le contó el porqué de la escena de la estación, hablaron de sus gustos y terminaron con sus animales favoritos, a él le chocó que el animal favorito de la niña fuera un lobo,¿ Habría hablado más de la cuenta?.

-Vaya has vuelto- cortó la conversación James.

La niña asintió:-Tenía hambre. ¿Y mi hermano?.

-Por ahí- no sería él quién le diría lo promiscuo que era Sirius, y menos a la inocente niña de nueve que estaba sentada frente a él.

-Con alguna chica, seguro- sentenció la niña.

Remus rió con ganas y James se sobresaltó.

- No se de qué te sorprendes, tanto mi hermano como yo somos Black, aunque nos pese.

- Pero tú eres muy joven para conocer el sexo- le repuso James.

La niña lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, ¿sexo?.

- Mira que eres bruto James- le soltó el licántropo.

El aludido a la conversación entró al compartimento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la camisa por fuera del pantalón y el pelo algo despeinado.

-¿A quién le ha tocado esta vez?- preguntó la niña con un nudo en la garganta. James había hablado de sexo.

Sirius se giró con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?.

-Suficiente para darme cuenta que tú no estabas- le espetó- y de que has llegado con la bragueta abierta- agregó.

-Fui al baño- respondió el chico con altanería, cerrando la bragueta.

-Mentiroso- contestó Isis.

El chico acercó su rostro al de la niña y volvió a decir tranquilamente.

-Fui al baño.

-Pero seguro que no fuiste solo- le enfrentó.

-¿Has estado en los baños? No son muy grandes, ¿sabes?.

- Mejor me lo pones, seguro que te arrimaste demasiado a la chica.

Sirius no quería tener esa conversación con su hermana pequeña, si ella no hubiera estado seguro se hubiera pavoneado del encuentro con la rubia de Slytherin, pero con la mocosa delante no podía.

- Pequeña serpiente traicionera, ¿Por qué no vas a dar otra vuelta?- le dijo desagradablemente.

- No creo que…- la mirada de la niña hizo detenerse a remus por completo, era el secreto.

Sirius miró con detenimiento a su amigo.

-¿Sí?.

- Ya conozco el tren, aunque no le doy la misma utilidad que tú, eso está claro- dijo Isis.

- Ni se la vas a dar mientras yo estudie en Hogwarts.

-Eso habrá que verlo- le retó la niña.

Sirius contuvo su sangre y reprimió el golpe. Suspiró escandalosamente.

- Eh, eh, tengamos la fiesta en paz- amainó el enfrentamiento James. Él también conocía el orgullo de una chica retada gracias a su hermana, y sabía las consecuencias que podía tener.

Por muy merodeador que fuera, no enfrentaría a su hermana por nada del mundo y por lo que podía ver a Isis también merecía la pena dejarla tranquila.

- Estoy en quinto enana, no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima. Estás avisada.

- Eso será si entro en tu misma casa- le contestó mordazmente.

- Si no entras en mi casa, tendrás a Regulus con los ojos encima.

- Sí, y alguna que otra con los cascos ligeros, por lo que se ve.

- Son chicas como tú- le respondió.

-No, como yo, no- respondió la niña negando con la cabeza- Ellas están huecas.

-Son astutas.

-Sí, claro. Tanto como para liarse con el primer chico guapo que se les cruza. No veo la astucia en eso, más bien un…

James y Remus tuvieron que interponerse entre los dos hermanos cuando Sirius e Isis se pusieron de pie de sopetón encarándose, un metro treinta encarándose con un metro sesenta, unos ojos grises frente a unos azul turquesa, un moreno frente a una rubia pequeñita con muy mala leche.

El resto del viaje fue de lo más calmado.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, Isis dormía tranquilamente con su nueva túnica puesta.

James ayudó a su hermana a bajar el baúl del tren y bajó el de Isis.

Sirius llevaba a su hermana dormida recostada en un hombro, sujetándola con un solo brazo, con el otro arrastraba su baúl.

Regulus cargó con el baúl de su hermana y el suyo.

- ¿A qué casa crees que la van a enviar Reg?- preguntó el hermano mayor dejando a la niña en uno de los botes.

- A Gryffindor- contestó éste sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero tú…

-Sí, la llamamos pequeña serpiente traicionera, pero tiene más coraje que los dos juntos, ¿O no?- haciendo alusión al hecho que fuese la única capaz de insultar a sus padres.

El mayor de los hermanos tuvo que asentir con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius dejó a su hermana al cuidado del semigigante, era su primer curso como guardabosques.

Rubeus Hagrid asintió mientras que le pedía que no la despertase hasta llegar al Castillo.

- Reg- se adelantó el chico hasta ponerse al lado de su hermano camino de los carruajes.

- ¿Sí, Sirius?- preguntó incómodo el hermano.

- No es una petición, quede donde quede sigue siendo nuestra hermana.

Regulus asintió.

Los dos hermanos tenían la piel blanca y el pelo azabache, los ojos grises y una sonrisa para caerse de espaldas, aunque Sirius era unos centímetros más alto que su hermano. Isis, sin embargo, era rubia, con los ojos del azul del mar y pocas veces sonreía. De hecho, en ese viaje había sonreído más veces que a lo largo de toda su vida.

-Será de Gryffindor, Sir- le dijo Regulus.

-Slytherin- repuso Sirius.

-Esta vez te equivocas, Sirius. Siempre lo he sabido- murmuró el chico alejándose de su hermano.- Incluso antes de que tú quedases en esa casa.

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, a Regulus le fastidiaba que su hermana no perteneciese a su casa, pero él siempre lo había sabido. Aunque todos vieran una pequeña serpiente en potencia hasta aquella mañana, él sabía que eso era una máscara, la había visto tratar a muggles, siempre poniéndose a la misma altura que ellos, la había visto discutir con su hermano insultándolo por ser un Black, por un comportamiento propiamente de sangre limpia. Pero sólo él se había dado cuenta, y lo había ocultado.

La niña despertó a las puertas del castillo y se quedó impresionada por la magnitud del castillo. Era precioso. Su sueño se convertía en realidad, dos años antes, pero allí estaba ella, rodeada de niños y niñas que le sacaban una cabeza en altura.

Se llevó algún que otro empujón por parte de sus nuevos compañeros, pero no le importó. Estaba maravillada, no tenía miedo.

Cogió tanto aire como le permitieron sus pulmones y lo expulsó lentamente.

-Hola- le dijo una niña castaña con ojos azules, aunque no tan bonitos como los de ella- Soy Helen, Helen Bunner.

-Hola Helen, soy Isis Black- y le sonrió.

- Encantada Black, he oído hablar de tu padre en el Ministerio, es un hombre con mucho poder.

-Sí- repuso la niña asqueada.

- Supongo que estarás en Slytherin como toda tu familia.

-Supongo- en parte lo deseaba, la última bronca con Sirius la había dejado hecha polvo.

-Entonces espero que nos pongan en el mismo cuarto, espero entrar en la casa de los astutos.

-¿Por qué quieres estar en Slytherin?- preguntó intrigada.

- Sería la primera sangre sucia que lo lograse, sería un honor.

Isis abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Aquella chica no sabía como trataban las serpientes a los hijos de muggles?.

- No se como pretendes hacerlo, pero estoy segura que esté o no en la misma casa que tú podremos ser amigas.

-Si no entras en Slytherin conmigo, no se como.

- Si aquí te has dignado a hablarme, podemos profundizar cuando entremos.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe.

Todos los niños de primer año seguían a la señorita McGonagal, una chica joven con el pelo castaño recogido en un apretado moño y la capa verde a cuadros. Tenía pinta de ser estricta.

El viejo sombrero estaba reposando sobre el taburete delante de los profesores, en la tarima, enfrentando al resto del alumnado. Isis era la primera en la fila de los alumnos de primero, todos los estudiantes pudieron distinguir la diferencia de edad de la niña con los nuevos novatos.

La profesora desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a llamar a lo nuevos alumnos.

- Ana Abbot- la niña de cabello corto avanzó temerosa hacia la banqueta, se detuvo, se dio la vuelta sigilosamente y se sentó a la vez que cerraba los ojos y el sombrero reposaba sobre su cabeza.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí…-pensó el sombrero en voz alta- Rawenclaw!

La niña se levantó de golpe dejando el taburete tambaleándose. La mesa de su casa, la segunda arrimada a la pared comenzó a aplaudir con desenfreno. Isis sonrió, la niña llevaba las mejillas encendidas por el bochorno.

- ¿Pero qué edad tiene esa niña?- preguntó Patricia McKenzi volteando su larga cabellera rubia.

-Nueve- respondió Sirius con autosuficiencia.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- le espetó con desprecio.

-Es mi hermana Isis- le cortó.

James le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Señorita Black!- gritó McGonagal enfurecida. Ese grito sacó a Sirius de su ensimismamiento, Patricia estaba hermosa.

-¡Estúpido sombrero, viejo, quejumbroso, mentiroso!.

-¡Señorita Black!- volvió a repetir la profesora.

La niña se arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza y comenzó a estirarlo.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco!¡Te dije que ni Griffyndor ni Slytherin!

Tanto los profesores como el alumnado estaban anonadados, estupefactos.

Sirius enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, y murmuró:"Esta niña va a echar por tierra mi reputación".

Se levantó pesadamente dirigiéndose hacia su hermana para llevarla a la mesa, pues ella no hacia ningún movimiento, estaba plantada delante de todos los profesores exigiendo una segunda elección. Sirius la levantó del suelo y la llevó en volandas hasta su mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el comedor.

La niña seguía pataleando en el aire pero al menos ya no chillaba, reacia a compartir mesa con uno de sus hermanos plantó los dos pies en el banco y se estiró hacia atrás con fuerza.

-Suéltame Sirius-siseó la niña.

Sirius la oyó perfectamente, pero no hizo mención de soltarla, a diferencia de ella, sabía que su hermano Regulus tenía razón. Aunque no entendiese su negativa, pero si estaba en la mejor casa del colegio.

-Ayúdame James a sentar a la pequeña serpiente- le rogó a su amigo.

James Charlus Potter cogió por el brazo derecho a Isis y la obligó, junto a Sirius que la sujetaba por el brazo izquierdo, a sentarse.

La niña dio un pequeño grito de dolor y las lágrimas perladas le descendieron por las mejillas encendidas.

Lo que más le asqueaba de todo eran los leones que habían aparecido en su túnica, el mismo asco que le hubieran producido las serpientes,¿Por qué no podían ser águilas o tejones?.

-Empiezo a pensar que el sombrero se equivocó con tu hermana- le dijo James a Sirius.

-Eso es lo que aparenta, pero en cuanto empiece a saltarse las reglas te darás cuenta de todo- le respondió el del pelo negro azulado.

Muchas chicas comenzaron a hacer corralito detrás de ellos. Dumbledore ya había terminado el discurso de bienvenida y la comida estaba delante de todos los alumnos. Sirius le sirvió zumo de calabaza y puso un par de muslos de pollo en el plato de la niña.

-¿Por qué me serviste jugo de calabaza!- le gritó la niña indignada.

-¿Por qué te encanta?- se sorprendió su hermano mayor.

-¡Pues no me gusta!

- ¿Cómo!- tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

Mariam veía la escena divertida, sin poder contener la risa, pero James le mandó una mirada de advertencia por lo que la castaña dejó de reír de inmediato. Isis vio la escena indignada. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ese para callar a la chica cuando se reía de su hermano?.Sí ella no la había cortado,¿Qué derecho tenía James?.

-¿Y esta preciosidad quién es, Sirius?- dijo una voz tan empalagosa a la espalda de Isis que esta se atragantó con el trozo de pollo que intentaba tragar en esos momentos.

Isis no paraba de toser, realmente se estaba ahogando y no fingía como las chicas de alrededor se habían creído al principio. James le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda y el trocito de pollo salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Remus. Éste se apartó en el último momento y el trozo se pegó en la túnica de una chica que miraba con deleite a James.

-¡Pero qué asco!- espetó la chica indignada.

Mariam, Lily y Patricia comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, aquella pequeña sin proponérselo siquiera había espantado a toda la banda de buitres que revoloteaban alrededor de los merodeadores.

James se levantó intentando que su admiradora de segundo se calmase y volviese a sus pies, pero la chica no se volvió siquiera a mirarlo.

James miró a Sirius con una súplica en su mirada, una súplica de ayuda. Aquella chica revolucionaba sus jóvenes hormonas.

-Isis, discúlpate- le siseó Sirius a la oreja.

-Perdón, Remus, casi me ahogo- dijo la niña con delicadeza.

-A él no, a Sara.

-¿Por qué?. Ya me disculpé, que se de por aludida- y sonrió pícara.

- Isis es a Sara a quien has escupido.

- ¿Quién es Sara?- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza de su plato.

- La chica que está al lado de James.

-¿Y por qué está James al lado de Sara?

-Porque le gusta.

-¿Y por qué le gusta?

-Porque sí.

-Pues esa no es respuesta. Yo no he hecho nada.

-Le has escupido.

-Porque me he atragantado por culpa de la estúpida esta- y volteó para ver la cara de la voz melosa que casi le cuesta la vida.

Las chicas se lo estaban pasando de miedo, desde luego Isis no tenía pelos en la lengua, bendita inocencia infantil.

Patricia miraba de reojo a Sirius e Isis. Nunca había visto intranquilizarse tanto a aquel guapo chico de bonitos ojos grises.

-Pero el pollo le ha caído en el pecho- se impacientaba Sirius.

-Porque James me ha golpeado- estaba viendo las estrellas aún, notaba como las gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su espalda, por suerte la túnica era negra-¡Qué se disculpe él!

-Ya se lo ha explicado, pero le podrías echar un cable pidiéndole perdón- le rogó con un puchero.

-No pongas esa cara que me la conozco.

-Por favor…-le rogó con ojitos llorosos.

Restregó su mano por la pequeña espalda de la niña, ella se apartó de sopetón, le dolía horrores pero lo ocultó.

- He dicho que no. Yo no he tenido la culpa.

Cuando Isis decía que no, pocas cosas la hacían cambiar de opinión. Así que decidió seguir cenando con la espalda totalmente adolorida.

Empezaba a olvidarse de Bauxbatons, allí había diversión asegurada.

Cuando terminaron los postres los prefectos de las casas se levantaron y reclamaron a todos los alumnos de primero.

Isis se levantó con tres chicos más, pero ninguna otra chica había entrado en su casa aquél año, por lo que el mote de "Pequeña leona" que se le asignó enseguida le venía como anillo al dedo y nadie tenía motivos de equivocación.

Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, un chico rubio fornido de ojos azul mar precedía a Helen Bunner.¡Qué suerte! Y a ella le había tocado un pelirrojo gordito y una pelinegra dulce, vaya par de prefectos tenía su nueva casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV. Las normas de la sala común.

Los cuatro Gryffindor acompañaron a los seis prefectos de su casa, el que encabezaba la cola era el prefecto de séptimo, pelirrojo, Arthur Weasly.

En cuanto el señor Weasly atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, los cuatro niños lo siguieron, al igual que el resto de niños y niñas de cursos superiores, entre ellos Sirius y James.

-Bienvenidos a Griffyndor, chicos y chica- señalando con el dedo a Isis- soy prefecto de nuestra noble casa. Este año sois muy pocos, el último latigazo de los sesenta- empezó a reírse, los niños no entendieron la broma y ninguno rió- Voy a empezar por las normas, son pocas, así que no tendréis problema en recordarlas y cumplirlas- Sirius soltó un suspiro. Isis estaba maravillada viendo la sala común, estaba adornada igual que el cuarto de su hermano mayor, rojo y dorado por doquier, igual que pinturas de animales por las paredes- Primera: la contraseña se cambia cada viernes entre la comida y la cena. Segunda: a las nueve de la noche deberéis estar ya en la sala común y a las diez acostados. Tercera: no debéis subir los chicos a las habitaciones de las chicas. Cuarta: debéis comportaros correctamente en las clases y por los pasillos, cualquier falta hará que nuestra casa baje puntos, todos vuestros logros harán que nuestra casa gane puntos.

-¿Sencillo, verdad?- animó una chica morena de pelo corto.

Los niños asintieron, Isis sonrió de medio lado, ella no se acostaba antes de las doce, nunca.

-Bueno niños- dijo a modo de desgana- ahora os enseñaré vuestra habitación.

Isis siguió al grupo, pero Manuel la detuvo.

-Usted no, señorita Black, Alice Spencer le enseñará su cuarto- y subió por las escaleras de la derecha, perdiéndose de la vista de Isis.

Una chica morena de cabello corto al estilo chico se acercó hasta Isis y tomándola de los hombros la llevó a su cuarto.

-Bueno, no está nada mal- el cuarto era grande, alguien lo había decorado con estrellas fluorescentes que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche- Piensa que al menos no tendrás que turnarte para ir al baño. Este es tu cuarto.

Y la dejó sola.

Eso es lo que había sentido desde que cruzó las puertas del castillo, soledad. Ella misma se preguntaba cómo podía sentir soledad rodeada de tantos niños, pero los niños tenían sus propios grupos de amigos, y ella aún no había decidido con quién se iba a juntar, se preguntó si todos los nuevos sentían lo mismo, aunque podía contar con su hermano mayor y sus amigos, estos no eran de su edad y seguramente pensasen de ella que era una cría. El resto de los de primero también la habían rechazado en un principio por ser tan bajita, alguno que otro le había preguntado la edad, y cruzándosele por la cabeza mentir, había dicho la verdad, por lo que sobresaltó a más de uno, mostrándole cierto rechazo desde un principio.

La niña deshizo su equipaje y colocó sus libros de primero en la estantería de al lado del pupitre, así como los pergaminos, la pluma y la tinta.

Se le quedaba un gran espacio entre la cama situada al lado de la ventana y la otra pared, sacó sus patines de bota blanca y los dejó al lado de la cama, a mano, como siempre.

Una vez revisado su cuarto por tercera vez, se colocó su pijama azul celeste de verano y bajó a la sala común.

El resto de los chicos estarían en sus respectivas habitaciones, pues la sala estaba desierta. Se aburría, y mucho. El fuego de la chimenea hacia crepitar un tronco.

Howly apareció en una de las ventanas de la sala común con un sobre rojo atado a la pata. La niña abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza grisácea. Era la lechuza de su madre. Desató el sobre de la pata del animal y ésta emprendió el vuelo de regreso sin importarle su recompensa, Isis y ella no se llevaban relativamente bien, la niña realizaba pruebas de puntería con el animal, lanzándole toda clase de objetos, por lo que el animal había aprendido a evitarla, su madre nunca entendió porqué el animal rehuía a la niña.

La niña miró con detenimiento el sobre rojo y se sentó delante de la chimenea dispuesta a abrirlo, pero en el momento en que lo iba a abrir el sobre emprendió el vuelo, alzándose en medio del salón, Isis lo miró asustada, una amenazadora boca con dientes, furiosa, se presentaba frente a la niña.

-¡DEBÍ IMAGINÁRMELO!- ¿mamá?- ¡TÚ ME LLAMASTE MENTIROSA!- "lo siento": susurró Isis- ¡DISCULPÁNDOTE?.

La sala común empezó a recibir gente por el retrato, la niña tenía los ojos como platos.

Mariam, Lily y Patricia se quedaron petrificadas al ver la escena, el peor vociferador que habían visto en su vida se encaraba a la pequeña niña de su casa, "la Pequeña leona", todos pudieron ver el terror en su cara, las lágrimas en su mejilla.

Patricia hizo el ademán de lanzarse a proteger a la niña, pero se detuvo ante la voz encolerizada de Walburga.

-¡SÍ!¡ÚNETE A TUS NUEVOS AMIGOS DE GRYFFINDOR!¡NOS HAS TRAICIONADO!¡ENGENDRO!- Isis lloraba avergonzada- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLORAR!¡TRAIDORA!¡CÓMO OSAS DESAFIAR A TU SANGRE?- esa era la voz de Orion- El único que merece la pena de vosotros tres es vuestro hermano Regulus, me has decepcionado Isis- Isis agachó la cabeza, había decepcionado a su padre, eso no tenía remedio, en su cabeza apareció la imagen en la que su padre le decía las mismas palabras a su hermano mayor, tres años atrás, desde entonces la relación entre ambos era demasiado fría, Isis no iba a soportar eso, ¿Qué haría cuando su hermano se fuese en verano a casa de James? Se iba a quedar sola, aguantándose las impertinencias de su prima Bellatrix y de los amigos de Reg, una furia le recorrió la garganta- Por cierto- dijo Orion de forma mortiferamente pausada- Ya podéis buscaros un sitio para pasar las Navidades, aquí no sois bien recibidos, y no esperes recibir regalos de Navidad- ¿Santa también se había enfadado con ella?- Ni tu madre ni yo estamos dispuestos a gastar ni un duro más en vuestros caprichos.

Isis se quedó helada, Santa no existía. Las tres chicas vieron en el rostro de la niña la decepción. Tres chicos apuestos entraron por el retrato, se quedaron petrificados al ver la estampa. La niña estaba blanca como la nieve, de espaldas a ellos pudieron ver la mancha de sangre de su espalda, no era muy grande, pero pequeñas manchas negras rojizas se difuminaban por los hombros y la zona dorsal de la espalda, así como una incipiente en la zona lumbar.

Sirius asustado vio como su hermana empezaba a llorar, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, ella no solía llorar en público, se guardaba sus sentimientos bajo un telón de acero, costaba mucho sacarle una sonrisa o un llanto en casa, pero se ve que el Castillo había franqueado ese muro. Se acercó sigilosamente a la niña y se acuclilló a su lado. Patricia lo siguió, pero ésta abrazó a la niña. Ella había oído todo el mensaje y no salía de su asombro.

La niña se apartó de sus brazos, le dolía la espalda cuando se la tocaban.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso, pequeña?- preguntó Sirius conociendo la respuesta.

- Me caí- su hermano la miró inquisitoriamente, sabía que mentía- el calamar gigante me atacó- no la creía- una piedra me golpeó y me raspé- no le quedaban más mentiras.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?¿Cuándo?

La niña bajó la mirada, su hermano no la había creído, la verdad es que no había ensayado ninguna respuesta, pero la espontaneidad en ella era un hecho que constataba su inteligencia, inventaba excusas muy rápidamente, todas creíbles, el howler la había dejado fuera de combate. La niña lloraba en silencio, sin importarle dónde estaba.

- Isis, ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó Remus.

La niña emitió una falsa sonrisa, no quería preocupar a la gente, y menos que se apiadaran de ella, no quería ser una víctima, su familia era estupenda y ella también. Pero no pudo mantener el tipo, Santa no existía.

- Santa no existe- de todo lo que le habían dicho aquello era lo que más a fuego se le había quedado.

-¡Cómo!- se sorprendió James.

La niña levantó la mirada confundida, ¿Y si James seguía en la mentira?.

Lily lo miró confundida, pero este le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado, dándole a entender que era obvio que él sabía lo de santa, pero que tenía en mente que aquella niña no perdiese esa inocencia tan pronto. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, y él se sintió en la gloria.

-Sirius- rogó la niña- ¿Podría dormir contigo esta noche?.

Su hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos a cambiar tu pijama- le dijo Patricia arrastrándola hasta su cuarto.

En la sala común se quedaron tres chicos anonadados, sentados en el sofá.

-¿Ha sido él?- preguntó James.

-O ella- respondió Sirius.

Remus se revolvía en el asiento, aquella niña escondía más secretos que él.

-¿Por qué ha ingresado tan pronto en el colegio?- preguntó abstraído.

- Por su condición- respondió Sirius- Necesitan entrenarla, para que pueda controlar su magia, en casa ya era un peligro, cuando se enfada da miedo, pero es muy difícil hacerla enfadar, por suerte.

- Pero en el comedor…-dijo James.

- No estaba enfadada, estaba asustada, supongo que se imaginaba las represalias de mis padres, tendré que preguntarle qué le han dicho.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me han dicho?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas qué hizo que los tres chicos saltasen del sofá al suelo.

Isis comenzó a reír, los chicos se levantaron torpemente del suelo, murmurando,"que susto", "será sigilosa", "yo la mato".

-A la muy puta…- empezó Isis riendo, pero Sirius la cortó.

-Sigue siendo tu madre- dijo severo, no le gustaba que su hermanita fuera una malhablada.

-Pues no lo parecía por todo lo que ha dicho en el howler- dijo Mariam emocionada.

-¡Qué?- preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez.

-Pero ¿Dónde os habéis perdido, chicos?- preguntaron Lily y Patricia al unísono.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mamá, Isis?¿Tan malo ha sido?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, su hermano se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, dándole a entender que no estaba sola. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y por un momento se sintió protegida y querida, entonces Sirius la apartó a un rincón de la sala para tener más intimidad, lo que le habían dicho no podía ser peor que lo que le dijeron a él, pero él tenía dos años más que la niña cuando pasó. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su manera de pensar.

-¿Quieres que te lo repita palabra por palabra?- le preguntó la niña mientras su hermano la sentaba entre sus piernas sobre los escalones.

-¿Si puedes?- y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues ahí va: ¡Debí imaginármelo!¡Tú me llamaste mentirosa!¡Únete a tus amigos de Gryffindor!¡Nos has traicionado!¡Engendro!- por ahora igual que el suyo- ¡Traidora! ¿Cómo osas desafiar a tu sangre? El único que merece la pena es Regulus, pero tu hermano y tú ya podéis buscar un sitio dónde pasar las Navidades, y luego papá me dijo que no se iban a gastar el dinero en nuestros caprichos.

-Vaya memoria auditiva tiene esta niña- dijo Lily mientras sonreía a James.

-Sirius,¿Hay alguien en la familia que no discrimine por la sangre?- preguntó la niña asustada.

Su hermano la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y le dijo en un susurro:"Sí, conozco un par de ellos. Pero piensa que la familia te toca, y a los amigos los eliges tú. Rodéate de gente que piense cómo tú y vivirás feliz, pequeña". Estaba orgulloso de su hermana, se sentía mal consigo mismo por estar feliz cuando a su hermana la habían repudiado, pero notaba tanta felicidad como el día que el sombrero lo envió a esa casa.

Subió las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos, tumbó a Isis en su cama, se puso el pijama y se metió con ella en la cama.

Durmieron abrazados hasta las seis de la mañana cuando Isis se fue a su cuarto, donde se duchó y se colocó el uniforme para empezar las clases.

En el cuarto de las chicas, Lily como cada año fue la primera en amanecer, Mariam no tardó en despertar al oír la puerta del baño cerrarse, Patricia seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, demasiado pronto para la rubia.

Aún en pijama, Mariam salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la habitación de Isis.

Llamó con cautela, por si acaso la niña dormía, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver como la niña le abría la puerta totalmente arreglada. Una sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro.

-Buenos días Potter.

-Buenos días Black- respondió Mariam al saludo desde la puerta.

-Pasa, por favor. Si quieres puedes ducharte aquí, yo me voy a despertar al dormilón de mi hermano.

-Espera- le dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo- Quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por lo que pensé de ti en el comedor cuando fuiste seleccionada. Porque pensé que eras una maldita serpiente traicionera- dijo en un murmullo.

Isis sonrió, sus hermanos la llamaban así de continuo, era genial, empezaba a sentirse como en casa, pero sólo con las cosas buenas.

-No te preocupes, es mi mote preferido- y era cierto.

Mariam sonrió ante el desparpajo de la niña.

-Me encanta hablar contigo, pero de verdad he de ir a despertar a mi hermano, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día, creo que a McGonagal no le caigo bien, y lo mismo con el resto del profesorado, me odian por ser una Black.

La niña salió corriendo del cuarto, sin cerrar la puerta, con la mochila al hombro y la varita en la mano derecha. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, dejó la mochila sobre una mesa de la sala común y subió corriendo al cuarto de los Merodeadores.

La niña entró a la habitación sin permiso, arrollando a un chico rubio de ojos color miel, cayendo ambos sobre una cama recién hecha.

James que apuntaba con su varita a Sirius apunto de lanzarle un chorro de agua fría para despertarlo pegó un bote del susto. "Pero qué susto, esta niña va a lograr matarme de un infarto".

Remus sujetaba por la cintura a una lindura rubia de bonitos ojos azules encima de su cama. La chica pequeñita estaba literalmente sobre él, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Perdón- se disculpó la niña sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, Remus sonrió- Vine a despertar a Sir.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, rozando sus labios con la barbilla de la niña. Isis sonrió y le dio un piquito en los labios. Se levantó dejando al chico sorprendido.

-Hola James- saludó la niña mientras se subía a la cama de su hermano.

Comenzó a dar saltitos encima de la cama de su hermano, el chico botaba, pero no se despertaba, entonces Isis sacó su arma "despierta hermanos": ¡Mamá, Sirius no se despierta!, gritó a todo pulmón.

En plan bisagra Sirius se incorporó en la cama asustado y miró a su alrededor. Remus, James y Peter (que también se acababa de despertar a causa del berrido) miraban la escena sorprendidos.

Ellos llevaban dos cursos intentándolo todo, y muchas veces optaban por dejarlo dormir aunque llegase tarde, pues nada lo despertaba, hasta que a James se le ocurrió lo del agua fría, pero aquella niña con apenas cinco palabras lo había levantado de la cama.

-Buenos días, Sir- le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pequeña serpiente traidora!- bramó el chico moreno- ¡Si te cojo te enteras!.

El chico se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió de la cama por el lado derecho, poniendo los dos pies en el suelo a la vez y levantándose con el odio pintado en el rostro, sus amigos lo miraban con temor, "Mal despertar", pensaron a la vez, no serían ellos a los que les gustaría estar en esos instantes en la piel de la niña, parecía que se la fuese a comer con la mirada.

Isis se apartaba tragando saliva.

-Sirius, yo solo quería despertarte- estaba atemorizada ante el semblante de su hermano.

Sirius cambió radicalmente de enfurecido a divertido, con una maravillosa sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía reír, pequeña serpiente.

-Supongo que me tengo que resignar a ser de Gryffindor.

-Supongo que si, traidora.

Los chicos pasaban las miradas de uno a otro.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó la niña con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Me perdonas tú a mí?. ¿Por asustarte?- le preguntó el chico no pudiéndose resistir a aquella mirada azul cielo.

La niña asintió y corrió a abrazar a su hermano por la cintura. El chico la atrajo hacia así y apretó con fuerza, era reconfortante sentir esas muestras de cariño antes de empezar las clases, supo que aunque tuviera que aguantar muchas cosas indeseables aquélla época sería rememorable y absolutamente envidiable.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo de modo paternal, no quería morir infartado.

-¿Me enseñarás el Castillo?

-Claro, enana- mientras le besaba la frente.

-Te espero abajo, vístete que es tarde.

La chica salió del cuarto dejando a tres chicos patidifusos y a uno entrando en el baño con una sonrisa encantadora.


	5. Chapter 5

Isis vestía cuan perfecta Slytherin, salvo por los leones que habían sido resaltados en las solapas de su túnica, y los colores de su corbata, rojo y dorado, en contraposición con los de Helen Bennet, verde y gris.

Por suerte el colegio seguía reuniendo en sus clases a los Slytherin con los Gryffindor, pues se supone que Salazar y Godric fueron mejores amigos, fundadores de Howgarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Al pasar por la mesa de las serpientes saludó a su compañera de curso Helen, con una agradable sonrisa, una poderosa mano la llevó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, en un principio pensó que se trataba de Sirius, pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró con unos bonitos ojos marrones y una montura redonda.

- Hola James- le saludó cortésmente.

- Hola peque- le devolvió éste el saludo, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Isis notó como una descarga eléctrica recorrerle toda la espalda, pero se sintió bien, a no ser por algunas miradas furibundas por parte del sector estudiantil femenino.

- ¡Potter!- gritó un chico de séptimo, con un temple descomunal, Isis tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder contemplarle el rostro. James soltó a la niña y se dirigió hacia la llamada.

Isis se quedó atontada viendo los dos chicos, aunque el amigo de su hermano fuese más bajito era buena percha. La niña no pudo disimular el sonrojo cuando James miró hacia ella.

La profesora de Transformaciones le entregó un horario.

Isis miró el pergamino, pudo ver nueve asignaturas distintas repartidas a lo largo de la semana, con el nombre del profesor al lado de cada una de ellas, seis horas diarias, también ponía con que casa compartiría la clase.

Vuelo, Pociones, y Defensa con Slytherin.

Astronomía con Huppelpuff.

Encantamientos, Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw.

Y Herbología con todos.

- Vaya enana, ya tienes tu horario- Sirius le quitó el pergamino de las manos- No está nada mal.

-Oye, devuélvemelo, que es mío- se quejó su hermana apretando los labios y resoplando molesta.

- Tranqui, peque- ¿le parecía o se estaba haciendo costumbre el mote?- Ya se que es tuyo, sólo quería saber por donde vas a estar a cada momento.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

- Debo saber dónde estás para defenderte- le contestó tan normal. Seguía memorizando el horario de la niña.- Muy bien, martes y jueves Astronomía, yo te acompañaré a la torre.

Isis abrió la boca asombrada.

- No me acompañarás, quedaré con alguien para ir, los de primero de Gryffindor también tienen mi mismo horario, y los de primero de Huppelpuff también tienen Astronomía, seguro que conozco a alguien. No te necesito- le arrancó el pergamino de las manos y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa, donde los de su curso.

Sirius se quedó mirándola, andaba con decisión, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que no lo quería pegado a sus talones, por lo que la tendría que vigilar desde la retaguardia, sin que ella se diese cuenta. Espionaje.

- ¿Conoces a aquel chico?- le preguntó una niña de doce años con el pelo rizado y castaño, mientras señalaba a un chico rubio que saludaba efusivamente hacia Isis. Era Remus. Isis asintió con la cabeza.- Me llamo Ruth, Ruth Mane.

- Hola Ruth, yo soy…

- Isis, Isis Black. Supongo que hermana de Sirius, uno de los merodeadores- ¿Cuán rápido se podía enterar la gente de un cotilleo en aquel lugar?- ¿Me dejas preguntarte algo?. Distinto a esto claro…

Isis asintió con la cabeza, mientras se llevaba una magdalena a la boca.

-¿Por qué te pusieron sola en vez de con nosotras?. Sé que somos de segundo, pero…¿No te molesta dormir sola?.

-¿No eres de primero?.¿Y por qué te seleccionaron este año?.- preguntó Isis sin comprender.

- Es que antes no vivía aquí, iba al Colegio de Eastwick, en Texas.

-¿Es bonito aquello?- quiso saber Isis. Empezaba a caerle bien aquella chica.

- No, aquello es puro desierto, no tenemos un pueblo como Hogsmade al lado del colegio, estamos aislados.

Isis asintió con la cabeza, allí también estaban aislados de sus familias, de hecho tu nueva casa se convertía en tu hogar y los estudiantes que pertenecían a ella en tu familia. Te gustase o no te gustase, como bien le había dicho su hermano, la familia te toca, pero los amigos los eliges tú. Ruth parecía buena chica.

- ¿Eres muggle?- le preguntó cambiando de tema.

- No, soy hechicera, sino no estaría aquí- y le sonrió.

Isis la miró descolocada, Ruth lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Isis se contagió de la risa de su nueva conocida y rió con ella, negando en silencio como lo solía hacer su hermano mayor.

- Lo siento, me refería a si tus padres son muggles- se explicó la niña.

- No, la familia Mane ha sido mágica desde el principio, pasa como con los Black, salvo que nosotros nos inclinamos más por la magia blanca, como Albus. Soy su nieta.- contestó Ruth dejando de reír.- ¿Tú sigues los ideales de tu sangre?.

Isis tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, agachó la cabeza e hizo mutismo.

- ¿De verdad eres defensora de la limpieza de la sangre?- ahora era el turno de la descolocación para Ruth- No me lo puedo creer, son pensamientos feudales.

Isis apartó la vista de la mesa, crispó los labios hacia arriba y susurró:"No".

-Claro que sí, vivimos en un mundo nuevo, la limpieza de la sangre no tiene ningún sentido, deberíamos poder casarnos con la persona que eligiésemos, no con la que nos mandan los superiores, es decir, nada de matrimonios concertados. ¿Tú ya tienes prometido?.

- Creo que llegaré tarde si no me voy a clase ya- le tocaba Vuelo y tenía que salir del castillo, recorrer la pradera y llegar al campo de Quidditch, donde la señora Hoock impartía su clase.

Su horario.

Lunes y Jueves Vuelo de nueve a diez, seguido de dos horas de Pociones con los Slytherin en las mazmorras, luego una hora en el primer piso de Defensa con Galatea y los Slytherin de nuevo, descanso hasta las tres que pasaba al segundo piso en compañía de los Ravenclaw y la profesora McGonagall.

Este año los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch se habían adelantado porque los horarios de entrenamiento de las casas estaban en ellos. Isis tenía el de Griffyndor, Lunes y Miércoles de cinco a siete, y los Viernes de tres a cinco.

Cuando pasó por al lado de su hermano mayor, éste sacó un brazo, la sujetó por la cintura y se la sentó en el regazo.

- Isis, intenta no mostrar tu arrogancia con la señorita Hoock, es muy buena profesora, pero no tiene paciencia con los buenos. Es entregada con los… ¿Cómo te lo diría?- miró hacia arriba y resopló- Poco hábiles con la escoba.

La niña asintió, al ser la pequeña de dos antecesores varones había aprendido a volar desde la más tierna infancia.

Cuando los primos acudían a Italia a casa del tío Alphard y montaban sus campeonatos, la pequeña nunca se quedaba en tierra y volaba veloz entre sus hermanos. En Grimauld Place no podían volar, pues estaban rodeados de muggles, era el precio a pagar por vivir entre ellos, nada de magia o encantamientos fuera de casa.

- Gracias por el consejo, hermanito- se levantó rápido, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del comedor, para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch.

En la puerta se tropezó con su hermano Regulus.

- Isis, en los pasillos no está permitido correr.

- Vale- contestó la rubia andando apresuradamente- Por cierto, ¿Se lo dijiste tú a mamá?.

- ¿El qué?- lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Que quedé en Griffyndor, es que anoche me llegó un howler- y puso su cara más triste.

Regulus negó con la cabeza, pero agregó: "Debió ser Bella".

- Pues dale las gracias de mi parte, y por cierto, ¿Tú irás a casa por Navidad?.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Me harías el favor de entregarle algo a mamá y a papá de mi parte?.

- Falta todo el trimestre aún, Isis- protestó su hermano.

- Bueno, le diré a Helen que me lo recuerde.

-¿Helen?- interrogó el chico.

- Sí, Helen Bennet, es mi amiga y va a tu casa.

- ¿Bennet es amiga tuya?- el chico no salía de su asombro- Bennet, castaña, ojos azules, delgada y ágil. ¿Esa Bennet?¿La de primero?.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Es imposible que sea tu amiga, en principio porque ella es de Slytherin y tú de Griffyndor, y en segunda instancia porque ella es hija de defensores de la sangre pura y sigue esos ideales y por lo que te conozco tú no. ¿O crees que no te conozco?. Isis a los demás los has engañado, pero no a mí. Estuve bajo la sombra de Sirius hasta que quedó en Griffyndor, te vi tratar a los muggles y cómo te trataban ellos a ti, nunca podrás explotar la magia oscura, porque no está en tu naturaleza, te diría que incluso Sirius es más defensor de la sangre y nuestros ideales que tú.- se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el comedor.

Isis agachó la cabeza, rabiosa por la traición de su prima mayor, Bella estaba en séptimo de Slytherin y al año que viene se casaba con Rodolfus Lestrange, en cuanto terminasen las clases, por lo que todos acudirían al majestuoso acontecimiento. Toda la sangre pura.

Llegó al campo de Quidditch tarde, por lo que se llevó la regañina de la profesora, la dejó al final de la demostración.

- Bueno, como la señorita Black es tan autosuficiente que pude perderse las explicaciones ahora le voy a pedir que me demuestre como vuela- recochineó la profesora.

De hecho, la señora Hoock, sabiendo que Isis Black procedía de una familia aristocrática de magos de sangre pura y ella era hija de los mismos ideales que los que albergaban los Black, presuponía que la niña no sabría volar, pues no era algo bien visto para una damisela y con todas las mujeres Black que habían pasado por sus enseñanzas había logrado el mismo resultado, que al menos no cayeran de las escobas.

Isis resopló, se puso delante de todos los alumnos de primero, dejó su escoba en el suelo, levantó la mano sobre ella y totalmente decidida dijo:"¡Arriba!".

La escoba despegó del suelo y ella la sujetó con decisión, todos los alumnos miraban asombrados, y la profesora sonreía. Los Black no eran indecisos, pero de ahí a saber volar…

En una de las ventanas de una de las torres donde se impartía Historia de la Magia con el decrépito fantasma Binns cuatro chicos y tres chicas miraban el campo de Quidditch, donde un rayo dorado pasaba a una velocidad tremenda, saliéndose del campo y sobrevolando todo el castillo.

Salteaba las torres con una facilidad pasmosa, el broche lo puso entrando de nuevo en el campo y parando en seco. Se quedó suspendida en el aire entre los tres postes, la profesora le hizo señas de que bajase, ella obedeció, lanzándose en picado mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, a dos metros del suelo dejó de girar y disminuyó la velocidad, demostrando un gran control se posó silenciosamente sobre el césped y retiró la escoba de entre sus piernas. Agachó la cabeza esperando la regañina.

- Quiero que vaya en presencia de la profesora McGonagall, ahora está con los de Séptimo de su casa, dando clase, a las diez termina- le dijo estrictamente la profesora, Isis asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada, se había pasado tres pueblos y eso que había sido advertida por Sirius, seguro que su hermano se molestaba con ella- dígale que está fuera de mi clase.

- Profesora, por favor…

- Señorita Black, no estoy enfadada, simplemente no tengo nada que enseñarle, vuela mejor que yo. La mando con la jefa de su casa porque me lo ha pedido ella, esta mañana me dijo que si había algún alumno de Griffyndor con suficiente destreza encima de la escoba se lo enviase, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Isis asintió con la cabeza, pesadamente dejó la escoba en el suelo y se dirigió al castillo, eran las nueve y media, le quedaba media hora de espera para hablar con la jefa de su casa, no pensaba que le fuese a caer en gracia que fuese ella la agraciada con la escoba.

Subió al primer piso y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana a esperar que terminasen los de séptimo, a las diez menos cinco salió el chico que había llamado a James en el desayuno seguido de la profesora.

Ella sonrió al ver a la niña totalmente distraída, aunque no lo demostrase le había caído en gracia aquella niña, sólo que no la quería sobreproteger y con dos años menos que el resto de los de primero era muy fácil caer en ese error.

- Señorita Black- puso voz sombría.

La niña se sobresaltó dando un pequeño saltito, lo que hizo que resbalara del alfeizar y terminase de culo en el suelo del pasillo, dejó de tararear y se mordió el labio inferior. Se levantó ayudada por el chico de séptimo.

- ¿En qué lío se ha metido?- quiso saber McGonagall.

Isis tragó saliva y dudó e contestar.

-Usted tenía clase con la señora Hoock- le recordó la profesora de transformaciones.

El chico de séptimo estaba divertido, él sabía que Isis volaba bien, y también sabía que había perdido la apuesta con James, pues éste convencido por su amigo Sirius, se había jugado a que era Isis la que quedaba seleccionada como única jugadora de primero de Griffyndor, pero el problema es que Isis tenía nueve años recién cumplidos. Demasiado joven para jugar Quidditch, un golpe con la quaffle la mataría, y una bludger loca la podría hacer añicos, tendría que ser muy hábil para esquivarlas. Necesitaba a un nuevo cazador, y aquella pequeña no parecía dar la talla.

- Ella me ha enviado, no se para qué, pero me dijo que volaba mejor que ella- contestó la niña.

- ¿La profesora Hoock te ha dicho que vuelas mejor que ella?- quiso saber el capitán de Griffyndor, Wood.

Isis asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse si quiera a despegar la mirada del suelo, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

- Necesitamos una cazadora para el equipo, ¿Estás dispuesta a entrenar con nosotros?.Serías la única chica del equipo, y necesitamos la autorización de un familiar, tutores o padrinos.- le aclaró Wood.

- No creo que pueda conseguir la autorización de mis padres y no se quienes son mis padrinos, de hecho no se si los tengo- aclaró la niña. En parte le daba miedo ser la única chica y jugar entre tantos chicos grandes.

La jefa de la casa asintió y aclaró la duda.

- El profesor Slougrn es su padrino, yo me encargo de la autorización- se dio la vuelta y le guiñó el ojo a Wood.

Wood se acercó a la niña y se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura. Le extendió la mano y dijo:

- Bienvenida al equipo, señorita Black. Los entrenamientos son…

-Lunes y miércoles de cinco a siete y viernes de tres a cinco.

- Correcto. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?.

Isis se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- No sabes si te gusta el Quidditch, ¿Has jugado alguna vez?.

-Alguna, pero mis primas no me pasaban mucho el balón, decían que para que lo quería si se me iba a caer de las manos, así que yo me dedicaba a volar, quizás te convendría más coger a alguien que sepa jugar y no sólo volar.

- Eso es decisión mía, te enseñaré a jugar pues a volar ya sabes. Es más difícil aprender a volar que a jugar a Quidditch. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?.

-Pociones, con Slytherin y luego defensa también con Slytherin, por la tarde Transformaciones de tres a cinco con Ravenclaw y ya. Luego sería el entrenamiento.

-¿Tienes escoba propia?.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que comprarte una, las barrederas son buenas pero debido a tu estatura yo te aconsejaría una Nimbas '70, es más cara, pero es más fiable.

- Esa es la que yo quería, hablaré con mi hermano para ver si me puede conseguir el dinero, como un préstamo.

Wood asintió, sabía que aquella niña conseguiría la escoba.


	6. Chapter 6

Isis paseaba por la Sala Común más que nerviosa, eran las doce menos cinco y ya había sido retirada de dos clases, Vuelo y Pociones de Primero, el profesor Slougrn, su padrino, la había pasado directamente a quinto haciéndole un examen sorpresa, que Isis había superado con un Excelente, por lo que la esperaba los martes y los jueves de tres a cinco, pero de tres a cinco esos días tenía Encantamientos con Flitwick, su cabeza era un auténtico caos, tendría que conseguir los horarios de Slytherin para ver si podía ir con ellos, y pedirle permiso al profesor, había pensado en los slytherin porque no compartía con ellos la clase de encantamientos y además conocía a Helen.

A menos dos minutos salió corriendo por el retrato dispuesta a no llegar tarde a Defensa con la profesora Galatea Merrythought, pero tropezó con un alumno de quinto, un muro infranqueable para ella, por lo que rebotó del cuerpo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. ¡Por Dios!, que su pequeño trasero se resentía de cada golpe.

- ¿Por qué ese ímpetu, pequeña?- un chico moreno de gafas se sujetaba el estómago, en donde había recibido el golpe de la bala Black.

Isis lloraba en silencio aún sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- se preocupó James sentándose a su lado.

- Voy a llegar tarde otra vez, estoy teniendo el peor día de toda mi vida, y se supone que tendría que estar feliz por estar aquí. Me han dejado exenta de las clases de vuelo, me han pasado a quinto en pociones y ahora voy con defensa, mi peor asignatura y llego tarde. Esta tarde tengo clase de transformaciones y a la profesora McGonagall no le caigo nada bien, ella me metió en el equipo de Quidditch.¡No puedo más!- estaba fuera de sí, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y había pagado el pato James. Le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula y salió corriendo de nuevo por el retrato, bien pegada a la pared para no tropezar con nadie más.

Llegó tarde a defensa como había vaticinado y la retaron a un duelo con Helen, el que perdió estrepitosamente, pero Galatea la vio lanzar hechizos de desarme con gran precisión por lo que le pidió que acudiese a las clases de quinto, pues los hechizos eran de séptimo, pero su habilidad no, así que la puso en un curso intermedio, y es que Galatea daba prioridad a los duelos, pero que no se dejase las clases de tercero, su nivel. Por lo tanto terminó a la una con dos asignaturas de más.

Su horario se iba complicando cada vez más, Galatea la esperaba los miércoles de tres a cinco y los viernes de diez a doce, por el viernes no tenía problema, pero los miércoles le coincidía con transformaciones. Su cabeza ya era un auténtico caos. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y derramarse por el suelo, y encima tenía que conseguirse los libros de tercero, o crearse apuntes con los de la biblioteca.

Se dirigió directamente al comedor, tenía que hablar con su profesora de transformaciones y comentarle el lío en el que se hallaba inmersa.

- Perdone, ¿Podría atenderme un momento?- le pidió educadamente acercándose a la mesa de los profesores.

- Señorita Black, mis tutorías con su curso son los viernes a las siete de la tarde, coméntemelo ese día.- le respondió la profesora. El problema ya se había extendido por todo el colegio.

Regulus miraba a Sirius sin poder creérselo, éste se encogió de hombros. Por algo ser hechicera tras muchas generaciones varoniles era algo casi sagrado, las niñas que nacían magas bajo ese sino eran realmente poderosas.

Isis estampó los puños en la mesa de los profesores, haciendo tambalear todos los platos.

-No puedo esperar toda la semana- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No es este comportamiento adecuado para una señorita.

-Entonces no me catalogue como tal, necesito saber como voy a estar el miércoles por la tarde en dos clases a la vez, pues tengo defensa de tercero y transformaciones con usted.

- Señorita Black, debería saber que con la magia todo es posible.

- Salvo la muerte.

-Salvo la muerte- acertó a decir la profesora.- ¿Me está amenazando?.

El corazón de la niña dejo de latir por unos segundos, comenzó a ponerse azul y cayó redonda sobre la tarima de los profesores.

La enfermera se levantó veloz y se acercó a la niña, le tomó el pulso, débil pero rápido.

Isis estaba ardiendo.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.- advirtió Madame Pomfrey.- Rápido.

Isis pasó dos horas inconsciente, la enfermera logró bajarle la fiebre y le curó las heridas de la espalda.

-Ya está consciente- informó la enfermera en la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- quisieron saber los hermanos Black, a la vez.

- Digamos que… su magia ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel, se suele establecer fijo a los once años, por eso empezáis a trabajar con ella a esa edad- aclaró el director de la escuela- Isis ha sido entrenada desde más niña.

Los hermanos asintieron, los Black comenzaban a entrenar a sus hijos a los seis años, con pequeños hechizos, si veían avance pedían un instructor, un profesor particular, Isis comenzó con profesor particular a los cinco años de edad, llevaba cuatro de preparación.

- Creemos que la señorita Black tiene un nivel de séptimo en todas las materias, pero no podemos avanzarla más de cinco cursos, nos llegó el informe de su profesora particular, haciendo hincapié en que necesitaba crecer para poder hacer efectivos los hechizos de defensa. A partir de ahora la señorita Black es alumna de quinto, se va a llevar una diferencia de siete años con sus compañeros, será trasladada al cuarto de sus compañeras de quinto. No se preocupe señor Black, será como una hermana pequeña para ellas, por eso no terminó en Slytherin, las serpientes se la hubiesen comido, estaba predestinada a ser Griffyndor. Eso sí, acudirá a las clases de defensa de tercero como preparación física y jugará a Quidditch desde este año, ya tenemos la autorización de su padrino. Él mismo le comprará la escoba recomendada por Wood.

Sirius asintió, Regulus se sobrecogió, él iba a participar en la selección ese año, optaba a bateador.

- ¿En qué posición jugará?- quiso saber el hermano serpiente.

-Cazadora- respondió Sirius.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, Regulus negó pesadamente.

- Creo que no me presentaré a las pruebas, si entra ella no sería capaz de intentar derribarla.

- Reg, es uno de tus sueños, entrar en el equipo de tu casa, por algo te compraron la escoba. Además, tú lo has dicho, intentar derribarla, hoy la he visto volar, es muy rápida, creo que podrá sortear las bludger de cualquier golpeador ágilmente.

- Ella tiene buen corazón, y por mi es capaz de dejarse alcanzar, no quiero hacerle daño.

- No te preocupes, ya la amenazaré yo de alguna manera, no se dejará alcanzar si sabe lo que le conviene.- y su hermano mayor le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos hermanos esperaban ver salir a Isis con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la niña que salió les sobresaltó. Iba radiante.

-¿Contenta?- preguntó la serpiente.

- Tranquila, ya he solucionado lo del horario, me han dado la solución, y por cierto no tengo que coger optativas al tener defensa de tercero, bueno, sólo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los libros dicen que me los cambiarán, que el miércoles los tendré y que si necesito ayuda puedo consultarles en cualquier momento, así que supongo que soy alguien importante y no sólo por ser de sangre pura.

Siguió caminando hacia el comedor dejándose a sus dos hermanos mayores anonadados, se habían quedado quietos ante las palabras de la niña. Aquella chica daba miedo, más incluso que su prima Bella.

- Si se convierte en defensora de la sangre te mato Reg.

-Si se convierte en defensora de la sangre me pego un tiro- respondió su hermano.- No le quites los ojos de encima, Bennet intentó engatusarla diciéndole que era hija de muggles.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes, no te preocupes, me encargaré de destrozarle el corazón, nadie salvo yo se mete con Isis.

- Es nuestro enlace, si no te odiaría por ser una vil serpiente.

- Lo sé, por eso tiene todo mi respeto. Pero me da miedo, es demasiado inocente.

-No puede vivir en una burbuja de cristal toda su vida- le dijo Sirius comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor.

- Tampoco es necesario hacerla andar sobre ascuas, cuando tenga dieciocho dará miedo enfrentarse a ella.- y ahí estaba Regulus imaginándose el futuro.

- A mi empieza a darme miedo ahora…

- Bonita frase para un león.¡Venga ya! Pero si es una niña de nueve.

-Sí, una niña de nueve en quinto, cinco años adelantada.¿Crees que ya lo sabrán nuestros padres?.

- Yo no lo voy a decir, pero ya lo sabe todo el colegio, y estoy seguro que Bella y Narcisa también. Creo que esta vez será Narcisa quien lo diga.

-Así que no fuiste tú.

-No, fue Bella quien avisó en qué casa había quedado, hablé con ella esta mañana.

-¿Hablaste?- inquirió su hermano mayor señalando el labio partido de su hermano.

-¡Venís o qué?- Isis se había dado la vuelta y golpeaba impacientemente el pie sobre el suelo.

- Ve con ella- le dijo Regulus- no es bueno mostrar camaradería entre nosotros, se supone que no defendemos los mismos ideales.- le dio un suave golpe en la espalda y Sirius salió a la carrera.

Cuando el hermano mayor estuvo al lado de la niña la agarró con fuerza de la mano y la arrastró hacia su sitio en la mesa de Griffyndor.

-Esta es Isis, es mi hermana, cazadora de nuestro equipo y reciente alumna de quinto, por lo que tiene todos los derechos de los de quinto, entre ellos visitar Hogsmade en las salidas de los fines de semana- presentó Sirius a la niña, se sentó en el banquito y sentó a su hermana entre James y él.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?- le preguntó el chico de gafas- Te enseñaré a dar puñetazos si quieres, más que nada para evitar que te rompas la mano. Soy el buscador de tú equipo. Tú hermano es bateador, y tu otro hermano va a hacer las pruebas este año para su casa.

- ¿Aquí en Howgarts no hay secretos?- quiso saber la niña.

- Sí, son los primeros rumores que llegan, si no quieres que se sepa algo no lo ocultes, intenta pasar desapercibida- le explicó Patricia, la chica que empezaba a tontear con su hermano mayor.

- Es buen consejo, peque- afirmó el moreno de finos rasgos.

- ¿Y eso como se logra?- quiso saber la niña.

- Pues hablando lo justo, no dándote a conocer, no gritando, no ganando puntos para tu casa, manteniéndote apartada de los grupos populares, no siendo la protegida de Sirius, Remus y James- y allí estaba aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes enumerando un montón de normas diametralmente opuestas a la situación actual de Isis.

- Pues lo voy a tener difícil- le cortó la rubia- yo no me cayo cuando no estoy conforme con algo, he ganado más puntos hoy para Griffyndor que el resto de nuestros alumnos juntos, yo no suelo gritar salvo que la gente pase de mí, llamo la atención por mi estatura y por lo guapa que soy, es una marca distintiva de los Black, somos bellos, soy arrogante y no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Lo del equipo no lo puedo rechazar, no lo elegí yo, ya estoy dentro, y lo de moverme con grupos populares… por ahora me muevo sola, no me ha dado tiempo a conocer a mucha gente, y la única que conocí me mintió, así que estoy algo dolida y reacia a conocer a más chicas. Esta mañana quedé mal con Ruth de segundo, y habrá corrido la voz de que soy defensora de la sangre, así que no creo que me pueda hacer amiga de ellos, no soy propensa a meterme en duelos y no suelo pegar a nadie- alguien carraspeó incrédulo- digo que no soy propensa a pegar a nadie salvo que esté fuera de mis casillas y ese alguien esté demasiado cerca. Lo siento, James- se disculpó la niña.

James sonrió y le hizo saber que no había sido demasiado duro el golpe.

- Es que no te quería pegar a ti, estabas en el peor sitio en ese momento. Ándate con ojo cuando quiera sacudirte pues no saldrás de rositas.

El chico comenzó a reír escandalosamente, recibiendo la atención de los alumnos de las cuatro casa.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- preguntó Isis enojada, su voz había subido un par de tonos.

-Para nada, Isis- intentó tranquilizarla Remus- Es que suenas igual que Sirius cuando te enfadas, nos hace gracia, simplemente.

-Es mi hermano,¿no?- se encogió de hombros y comenzó a devorar la comida, igual que comía Sirius, la diferencia es que ella tragaba antes de responder cualquier pregunta, y se ayudaba con el jugo de calabaza para ayudarse el paso de la comida por la garganta.

-Chicos son las tres menos cuarto- dijo Remus mirando su reloj y levantándose de la mesa.

Los de quinto se levantaron de inmediato, había que llegar hasta los invernaderos, a Isis le dio tiempo a coger una tableta de chocolate antes de que su hermano la arrancase del asiento y se la llevase a rastras.

Se metió la tableta en el bolsillo de la túnica, junto a su varita y un paquete de pañuelos de papel, corría detrás de los amigos de su hermano para poder llevar más o menos el mismo ritmo.

Cuando llegaron a los invernaderos aún faltaban siete minutos para la clase, Isis tarareaba una canción, Sirius hizo sonar la música sin letra.

-Canta Isis- le pidió su hermano.

Isis cerró el puño como si llevara un micrófono.

- Si desentono no os riáis- pidió la niña.

Los merodeadores sonrieron y se sentaron en las piedras que había a la salida de los invernaderos. Los acordes de guitarra sonaban fuertes y altos, Isis seguía el ritmo con el pie. La guitarra dio paso a la letra, esta vez era acompañada por una voz melosa de la niña. Isis se acompañaba de gestos mientras cantaba, dando énfasis a la letra.

Ya no sólo los merodeadores miraban lo bien que cantaba y bailaba la niña, sino todos los alumnos de las casa que estaban en quinto.

"He creado un ángel verde y gris que se pasea de noche no lo puedo ver,

Está donde la luz que dicen que hay, donde terminan los sueños de la realidad,

Donde se escapan los niños si no quieres más,

Donde se alzan los gritos de mi mitad,

He creado un ángel verde y gris

A veces le hablo bajito por si está

Le busco por la calle al caminar

A veces le echo de menos si tú no estás

A veces tengo que hacer de tripas corazón

A veces tengo que huir porque no puedo más

¿En que estrella estará? Para cuidar de él, me pasaré la vida sin dormir

¿En qué estrella estará? Mi dulce corazón, porque me roba la vida, la razón

Dime quien vendrá a ocupar su lugar ¿Por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe?..

Aha Aha! Aha!!

Donde terminan los sueños de la realidad, donde se ahogan los gritos de mi mitad..

¿En que estrella estará? ¿En que estrella estará? ¿En que estrella estará? Para cuidar de él, me pasaré la vida sin dormir, ¿En qué estrella estará? Mi dulce corazón, ¿Por qué me roba la vida, la razón?.

Dime quien vendrá a ocupar su lugar ¿Por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe?

¿En que estrella estará? Para cuidar de él, me pasaré la vida sin dormir, ¿En qué estrella estará? Mi dulce corazón, ¿Por qué me roba la vida, la razón?.

Dime quien vendrá a ocupar su lugar ¿Por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe?

Ah!AH!AH!

Quiero irme con él."

Se hizo el silencio, la gente no se atrevía ni a aplaudir, todos estaban estupefactos, incluso la regordeta profesora Sprout se había quedado sin palabras, y es que aquella niña cantaba como los ángeles.

A unos metros de la niña alguien comenzó a animar con:¡Otra!.¡Otra!, luego más voces se unieron a la súplica, ya pasaban unos minutos del comienzo de la clase, pero incluso la profesora era una de las que gritaba entre el gentío con ¡Otra!.

Sirius le sonrió a su hermana pequeña y se puso a su lado.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you."  
Aquí bailaban los dos hermanos al ritmo de la música.  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
Sirius se dedicaba a las segundas voces, mucho más graves que la voz principal, y con los tonos más bajos, pues a Isis le era imposible, con los altos no tenía ningún problema, pero para ella llegar a un Re era prácticamente imposible.  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You Baby

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
(So brightly everywhere)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
(Laughter fills the air)  
And everyone is singing  
(oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
(all i'm asking for)  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby. "

-¡Se acabó!. No pienso cantar más, ahora que cante otro, o mejor a clase.

- No fastidie, señorita Black, con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando todos. Bueno, como sabrán este curso veremos las raíces y plantas mágicas más usadas en pociones, pues les voy a decir algo, con la música conseguimos que estas maravillosas plantas usadas crezcan más deprisa, por lo que ¡Griffyndor 50 puntos!- Sirius sonrió a su hermana, había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la oyó cantar, en Navidad del curso pasado, justo esa misma canción.- Y a las plantas les gusta el rock, ¿No sabrá alguna, señorita? Se juega cien puntos para su casa.

Isis cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

"**No es que me emocione otro amanecer, es que es el primero en que me vienes a ver****, es que yo ya no quiero verlo sola otra vez, es que sola no tiene gracia ni placer… ¡Un, dos, tres y…!**

**Cuando tus ojos se fijan en mi, y tu amiga aventura sin salir de aquí, y te mira y no puedo para de reir, porque se que tú eres lo mejor que yo vi, pídeme lo que quieras y diré que sí, pídeme una tontería pero nunca****"**

"**No me faltes nunca, yo tengo derecho a ser feliz.**

**No te vayas lejos, lejos es muy lejos para mí.**

**¿Dónde vas?¿Volverás? Dime que me llevarás,**

**Quiéreme, bésame, déjame tu huella al amanecer…****"**

"**Desde que estas cerca me siento mejor, desde que te conozco estoy mucho mejor, se que puedo amarte todavía mejor, quiero que me ayudes con la investigación, si me caigo al suelo ya no siento el dolor, si te beso y bebo no distingo el sabor****"**

"**No me faltes nunca, yo tengo derecho a ser feliz.**

**No te vayas lejos, lejos es muy lejos para mí.**

**¿Dónde vas?¿Volverás? Dime que me llevarás,**

**Quiéreme, bésame, déjame tu huella al amanecer…"**

"**Cuando tus ojos se fijan en mi, y tu amiga aventura sin salir de aquí, y te mira y no puedo para de reir, porque se que tú eres lo mejor que yo vi, pídeme lo que quieras y diré que sí, pídeme una tontería pero nunca"**

"**No me faltes nunca, yo tengo derecho a ser feliz.**

**No te vayas lejos, lejos es muy lejos para mí.**

**¿Dónde vas?¿Volverás? Dime que me llevarás,**

**Quiéreme, bésame, déjame tu huella al amanecer…"**

Y ahí terminó Isis totalmente despeinada por los votes que había dado mientras cantaba, y el resto de la clase muertos de la risa.

Patricia, Lily y Ann miraban a la niña con infinita ternura, aquél ángel de ojos azules estaba incrementando el marcador de su casa vertiginosamente gracias a la petición de uno de los chicos que más descontaban puntos, con Isis las demás casas lo iban a tener realmente difícil, salvo que tuviese la niña la misma alma que su hermano mayor, que no era difícil, porque todo había que decirlo, pero Sirius tampoco conocía la vergüenza.

-Señorita Black- comenzó la profesora Sprout- le encargo el crecimiento y el entretenimiento de mis plantas, como se ha saltado dos cursos, si quiere aprobar este deberá venir mínimo una vez a la semana a cantarles y animarlas.

Isis la miró con la boca abierta, la cerró y dispuesta a replicar la orden como buena Black se acercó a su profesora.

- Profesora Spru, yo no he pedido que me adelanten dos cursos, no es justo que sólo tenga que venir yo.

- Sprout, me llamo Sprout- le contestó la profesora, el resto de la clase se tragó la risa- puede venir acompañada siempre que quiera, y a la hora que quiera, pero si mis plantas se deterioran por la falta de música le descontaré los cien puntos finales que pretendía otorgarle.

Isis afirmó con la cabeza.

La profesora hizo pasar a todos, Sirius no se separó de su hermana en ningún momento, aún así la niña terminó embadurnada de arcilla de arriba abajo antes de terminar la clase.

Cuando la profesora dio por terminada la clase, los cuatro merodeadores se giraron para ver el aspecto de la pequeña.

- Pero…¿Qué has hecho?- le recriminó su hermano mayor.

- Nada- contestó la niña espolsándose la tierrilla de la capa- yo estuve aquí todo el rato, mientras vosotros llenabais las macetas, ni siquiera he podido tocar la tierra, no se como ha pasado.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?- preguntó una molesta pelirroja acercándose a la niña para observarla, por más que intentaban sacudirle la tierra esta no parecía dispuesta a dejar la capa de la niña.- ¿La han hechizado?.

Isis se quitó la capa con desesperación y la arrojó al suelo, como si llevara la peste.

-¡Noooo!- gritó desesperada al ver como su capa se convertía en cenizas.- ¡Haz algo, tete!.

- ¿Tete?- preguntó Peter riéndose.

- Isis no me llames así aquí, te lo dije en casa- contestó Sirius con voz de ultratumba.

- Mi túnica- lloraba la niña desconsolada. Miró a su hermano y salió corriendo de los invernaderos.

- Está claro que no conoce las ilusiones- se oyó una voz siseante desde el fondo del invernadero. Allí había un grupo de slytherins partiéndose de la risa.

Sirius conocía perfectamente esa voz, era la de su prima Narcisa y la acompañaba su novio Malfoy.

-Sois demasiado crueles, tan sólo es una niña- le espetó Patricia- Y es tu prima.

- Ya, pero es una Gry de mierda, no ha tenido la suficiente fortaleza para ser buena Black, sigue los pasos de su traidor hermano, por lo que no se lo voy a poner nada fácil. Que crezca ya que es tan lista.- respondió la morena.

- A ti lo que te pasa, prima, es que le tienes envidia, porque siempre ha sido la más bonita de las tres, ni siquiera Bella es tan guapa.- le recordó Sirius.

- ¿Sabes primo? La tía se estará comiendo sus propias entrañas al saber que está contigo las 24 horas al día, se la vas a desnaturalizar- le espetó arrogante la morena.- Si hubiese sido de mi casa aún tendría algo de cariño de los tíos, pero siendo de la tuya sólo le falta a Orion enterarse que no le debería haber dado su apellido, aunque quizá fue la tía quien le puso el suyo, como son los mismos. ¿O es que nunca te has preguntado porqué sois morenos y ella es tan dorada?.

Sirius tragó con fuerza, realmente nunca se había preguntado eso, su hermano y él tenían el pelo negro azabache y su hermana rubio dorado, no platino como los Malfoy, pero si clarito. Y los ojos azules, como el aguamarina, y no grises como los hermanos Black, su madre también los tenía oscuros, azul-grisáceo, pero no tan grandes como los de Isis.

- Sirius- empezó Lily- nadie en mi familia salvo yo tiene el pelo pelirrojo, mi hermana es rubia al igual que mis padres y te puedo asegurar que soy igual de hija que ella. Lo único que me distingue de mi hermana es que yo soy bruja y ni mis padres ni ella lo son.


	7. Chapter 7

A las cinco y diez Isis salía del vestuario del campo de Quidditch, en una taquilla en la que había aparecido su nombre había encontrado su nueva vestimenta, unos pantalones elásticos beige, con un suéter rojo y dorado con la G grabada en el pecho, protecciones y una capa escarlata. Las botas eran similares a las militares, con cordones hasta la pantorrilla, pero de color marrón. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, pero cuando dejó los vestuarios por las escaleras el resto del equipo ya estaba calentando.

Una Nimbas´70 descansaba al lado de uno de los postes, el resto del equipo hacía calentamiento sobre su escoba.

Sirius miró como se ataba las protecciones de pierna y se enfundaba los guantes, como ordenó a su nueva escoba alzarse del suelo y como la niña montó en ella para dirigirse al resto del equipo.

James le sonrió, Wood no permitía la impuntualidad, y ella llegaba quince minutos tarde.

El capitán de Gryffindor se posó en el aire a su lado y le susurró:"Llegas tarde".

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Señorita Black, cinco vueltas al campo a paso ligero!- le rugió su capitán.

Isis no respondió, ni siquiera hizo ademán de bajarse de la escoba.

Wood se le acercó más y le volvió a gritar lo mismo al oído.

- No estoy sorda- dijo la niña mientras ponía una mueca de dolor y se llevaba la mano a la oreja en la que le había gritado su capitán.- ¿Quieres que cargue con la escoba, quieres que vaya en ella o quieres que la deje y empiece a correr?.

- ¿Te crees graciosa, peque?

Isis lo miró con odio.

- Me llamo Isis, no peque.

-Te llamas como yo diga.

-¡De eso nada!. ¡Me llamo Isis Elisabeth Black!- gritó enfurecida.

- No tienes el mismo aspecto que los otros Black, creí que los rasgos de los Black era ser morenos y de ojos grises. ¿Eres adoptada?.

Isis se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, no era la primera vez que ella misma se había hecho esa misma pregunta, pero el tapiz no mentía y allí había una rama que salía de sus padres con su nombre, al igual que Sirius y Regulus tenían su propia rama.

- No soy adoptada, salgo en el tapiz de mi familia.- respondió con altanería.

Esa respuesta calmó la mente de su hermano mayor, él no había visto el tapiz después de nacer Isis, pero si ella lo había visto no había duda, seguramente Lily tenía razón.

Andrómeda era castaña oscura, no tan morena como sus dos hermanas, y también había sido la primera de varias generaciones de Black, además estaba liada con un muggle, por lo que tampoco creía en la pureza de la sangre.

-¡Capitán!- gritó James- Seguro que Peque tiene una buena excusa para llegar tarde.

Isis giró la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le crujió, se llevó una mano por el dolor al cuello y con la otra se agarró al palo de su escoba, estaba muy mareada. Perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero éste no llegó.

Abrió los ojos despacio al notar un cuerpo caliente abrazándola.

- ¿Todo bien princesa?- le preguntó su hermano mayor algo preocupado.

- Se quemó mi túnica, te… Sirius- rectificó la niña a tiempo.- lo siento se me hace difícil llamarte por tu nombre.

- No importa bombón, te acostumbrarás, aquí todo el mundo me llama Sirius o Black.

- ¡Oye! Tú no me llamas por mi nombre nunca, salvo cuando estás disgustado conmigo, de hecho nunca lo has hecho. No me gusta el mote de Peque, ya se que soy pequeña, más que vosotros, pero no me gusta que me lo recuerden, ¿sabes?.

Sirius sonrió, ese mote se lo había puesto él, y sólo le permitía que alguien la llamase así si él la había llamado así delante de esa persona, era un mote cariñoso, él al menos la llamaba Peque de manera cariñosa, igual que lo hacían todos los del equipo y Peter.

- No te molestes cariño, Peque es un mote dulce, nadie te insulta ni te recuerda ni tus años ni tu estatura- le explicó su hermano tranquilamente.

Y es que Sirius tenía la capacidad innata de complacer con las palabras a cualquiera que lo escuchase, e Isis era una persona, pequeña pero persona al fin y al cabo, aparte de una bruja muy poderosa.

Demostró con creces porqué había sido seleccionada en el equipo.

Cunado Wood repartió el equipo en dos mitades, puso a Isis con Sirius y James y a los otros tres restantes juntos. Él se quedó de guardián de los dos equipos. El capitán observaba detenidamente a Isis, la niña era realmente fantástica encima de la escoba, nunca había visto a nadie volar con tanta soltura, ni siquiera a James que era excepcional. James también estaba al tanto de la niña, ésta parecía molesta, pero es que por miedo no le habían pasado la quaffle en ningún momento.

-¡Tiempo!¡Tiempo!- pidió la niña a gritos.

Wood sujetó la pelota que acababa de apresar entre sus manos.

-Oye chicos- dijo marcando un círculo perfecto en el aire- yo también juego.

Y se alejó de su hermano y el chico de gafas a una velocidad endiablada, ahora sí iba pegada a su escoba, parecía un solo instrumento. Regresó donde estaban todos paralizados del asombro.

-¿Qué?- soltó de manera impertinente- ¿Me dejáis jugar?- eso iba sobretodo por Sirius.

- ¿A ti quién te ha enseñado a volar?- preguntó Sirius separándose del grupo.

La niña sonrió, no pensaba contestarle. Estiró el brazo hacia su capitán para que le pasara la quaffle, su capitán no dudó y la niña apresó la pelota de cuero con un brazo sobre su pecho.

Isis se dirigió hacia lo alto del estadio y probó suerte con la jugada que había visto en un partido profesional, la Balsee.

Era una de las jugadas más arriesgadas que había visto, a la tierna edad de seis años, Sirius tragó con fuerza cuando James la reconoció y la nombró en alto. Isis caía en picado hacia los postes, ejecutando continuos tirabuzones sobre su propio eje, a mayor velocidad de la que había volado hacia unos instantes.

-Es imposible, se va a matar- dijo Sirius en un murmullo.

-Se va a matar- corroboró James.

Isis no llevaba el ángulo correcto, todos vieron como se dirigía de cabeza hacia el poste central, en el último momento viró el mango de su escoba treinta grados y lanzó con la zurda, casi rompiendo la cintura de Wood, pero la quaffle había logrado pasar por el aro y la chica reposaba tendida sobre el mango de su escoba, sin poder abrir los ojos del mareo que llevaba encima.

Sirius bajó al terreno, con el estómago cerrado, acompañado de su amigo James, que respiraba con dificultad.

-Tu hermana está loca- le dijo el chico.

-Mi hermana está muerta- correspondió Sirius encolerizado- ¡Isis baja inmediatamente!

Isis escuchó el berrido de su hermano, entreabrió un poco los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar de inmediato, el suelo aún no había dejado de dar vueltas. Aún con los ojos cerrados agachó el mástil de la escoba y se dirigió donde la voz, controlando que su velocidad fuese la menor posible.

Sirius la bajó de la escoba, le agarró la sudadera y la levantó a la altura de su cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos. La bajó al suelo y le soltó tremenda bofetada.

Había perdido el control.

Isis se quedó mirándolo, hirviéndole la sangre. ¿Por qué toda su familia se liaba con ella a golpes?¿Que acaso no conocían el diálogo?

Sirius se quedó paralizado cuando Isis se llevó una manita a la mejilla, la niña ya tenía la cara enrojecida y las lágrimas le resbalaban.

- Pienso escribir a papá- le amenazó el chico moreno. Con los ojos enrojecidos.


	8. Chapter 8

El curso pasaba veloz, ya estaban a las puertas de la Navidad, y gracias a aquella estúpida pelea en el campo el día del entrenamiento, la niña había desaparecido de la vida de los merodeadores.

Ni siquiera se cruzaba con ellos en los pasillos, ni a la hora de las comidas, en clase se sentaba siempre sola, aislada de sus grandes compañeros, apartada del mundo.

Después de un mes sin respuesta a las lechuzas mandadas por los chicos y las chicas de tercero, éstos decidieron enfrentar el problema de cara y se esperaron en la puerta de la clase de Defensa.

Esperaron durante más de diez minutos, pero Isis no salía.

Sirius metió la cabeza por la puerta y la vio allí depie, junto a un chico de Slytherin, cogidos de las manos, rubio como ella y de ojos grises como él. El apestoso de North.

Él muriéndose por un simple "Hola" y al gilipollas de su compañero le irradiaba una brillante sonrisa.

Se acercó a la pareja y estiró efusivamente del brazo de la enana.

Henry se le quedó mirando, y es que ambos se transmitían el mismo desagrado.

-Búscate alguien de tu edad- le espetó Sirius en plena jeta.

-No hay chicas tan bonitas de mi edad- le respondió el otro con suficiencia. Isis se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

-Ella es mi hermana y no está disponible- aseguró el moreno viendo el sonrojo de la pequeña.

-Eso lo debe decidir ella- le espetó el rubio a la vez que tiraba de Isis.

-Eso lo decido yo, ya que soy su hermano mayor- y tiró de nuevo a Isis hacia él.

La niña volvía a estar entre un tira y afloja entre dos hombres. North era muy guapo, pero su hermano también. Con North tenía posibilidades de ir al Baile de Navidad, pero sabía que su hermano no la dejaría en la estacada esa noche y le buscaría una buena pareja.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Isis ante el forcejeo. Se soltó de ambos chicos y salió del aula echando chispas por los ojos.

No se había alejado ni diez pasos de la puerta cuando alguien la detuvo, agarrándola de nuevo de un brazo y se la llevó a una esquina, alejada de los transeúntes.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo con North?- le preguntó un indignado hermano mayor.

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú a juzgarme cuando te arrimas a cualquier falda?- le espetó la niña.

Sirius sonrió, para haber pasado olímpicamente de ellos sabía demasiado sobre sus correrías nocturnas bajo la capa de James.

-Isis- empezó despacio- North no es buena gente. Es un chico demasiado mayor para ti.

-Todos en este colegio son mayores para mí, por si no te habías dado cuenta- estaba bastante indignada.

Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, él quería arreglar las cosas, pero su hermana era cabezota de verdad.

-Además, es mi vida y yo decidiré cuando tengo relaciones sexuales, dónde las tengo y con quién las tengo, ¿O acaso pensabas que iba a llegar casta y pura al dichoso matrimonio?.

-No quiero tener esta conversación con una mocosa de nueve años- dijo sin darse cuenta de que su boca acababa de expresar su pensamiento.

-¡Pues no la tengas!¡Yo no te he pedido ayuda!.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Sirius salió del estupor de las palabras de su hermana y corrió tras ella. La verdad, le daba miedo lo que North intentase con la niña.

Una vez sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor el moreno no podía apartar la vista de la rubia de ojos azules, la pequeña Isis reía sin parar ante la cara de asombro que tenía un niño de segundo cuando ella movió su varita delante del vaso.

-Vamos Isis, el hechizo, dinos el hechizo- suplicaba uno de séptimo que se había unido al grupito.

-No. Eso es secreto- respondía la niña con altanería.

-Pero al menos nos podrás decir en que libro lo encontraste- le rogó el mayor.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

Muchos chicos de Slytherin se tambaleaban sobre sus asientos, con las mejillas encendidas. Algunos vomitaban.

Remus miró a Isis, sabía que ella había tenido algo que ver.

-Sirius, coge a Isis y tráela- le ordenó su amigo muy serio.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces y llevó a la niña allí, junto a los merodeadores.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Isis bastante molesta- No me habláis en dos meses y ¿Ahora queréis ser mis amigos? Pues no os pienso decir el hechizo.

-¿Ha sido ella?- preguntó James señalando la mesa de los Slytherin.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, secundado por Colagusano.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Si no se ha movido de su sitio…- se escandalizó James- ¿Por qué?.

-Oye, vosotros no tenéis un porqué para fastidiar la vida de Snape, ¿Por qué lo tendría que tener yo?- preguntó Isis.

Su hermano mayor la fulminó con la mirada. Ella se encogió en el asiento. Atemorizada.

-Bienvenida a los merodeadores- James le estrechó la mano con fuerza con una amplia sonrisa.

-Demuestra que has sido tú- la retó su hermano.

Ella sacó la varita del bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica y apuntó el vaso de James, susurrando mientras movía la varita: "No me gusta la dulzura, lo meloso, ni el jugo de sandía, quiero conocer el fuego y poder ahogar el cielo".

James se llevó el vaso a los labios con temor, pero el nuevo brebaje le quemó, escupió hacia Colagusano y miró a la niña asombrado.

-Es Whisky de Fuego- respondió acercándose al oído del chico- eso me dijeron los mayores, y que era uno de los mejores que habían probado.

-Eres peligrosa, pequeña- le respondió el mago con media sonrisa.

-No soy pequeña, soy Isis Black- respondió levantándose de su asiento con altanería.

Sirius probó el alcohol por primera vez y le encantó. El vaso de James sirvió para que los merodeadores pillasen su primera borrachera ante todo el comedor, por lo que fueron castigados sin ser culpables de la broma a los Slytherin, y ahí empezó la lucha entre toda la casa de Slytherin y el grupo de cuatro de Gryffindor.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegó el primer fin de semana de las vacaciones de Navidad, 20 de Diciembre, sábado.

La torre estaba prácticamente vacía, tan solo tres chicos y una chica se habían quedado de la casa Gryffindor, todos los Slytherin salvo un par se habían marchado a sus casas, y entre ellos por desgracia para los merodeadores no estaba Snape.

Tres chicas de Ravenclaw de tercero y ningún Hufflepuff.

Los únicos adultos que quedaban en el castillo eran la profesora de Defensa, la joven profesora de Transformaciones, la enfermera Pomfrey y el director, Albus Dumbledore.

Cuatro adultos para controlar a nueve críos, estaban más que convencidos que pasarían una tranquilas vacaciones de Navidad.

Isis se levantó cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana, y se cantó Cumpleaños Feliz muy bajito, aunque los chicos de tercero estuviesen en el otro ala de la torre.

Se puso unos pantalones de pana rosas con un jersey de cuello vuelto y zapatillas de deporte.

Se colocó la capa de su casa sobre la ropa y bajó a desayunar ella sola, sin esperar a nadie.

El howler que le habían enviado sus padres le dejaba muy claro que no la querían ver en casa por Navidad. Ni ella ni Sirius volverían como los turrones del anuncio que ponían en ese chisme que emitía luz muggle.

El Gran Comedor se había reducido considerablemente, en tamaño y en estudiantes, los cerca de cuatrocientos alumnos que parloteaban durante las comidas habían desaparecido, dejando la estancia bastante desolada, al menos si te gustaba el bullicio de la gente alrededor.

De los cuatro profesores que se habían quedado tan solo estaba Galatea desayunando, le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentase a su lado, ala profesora le caía bien la pequeña, veía potencial en ella.

- Buenos días, Isis- saludó la señora con una afable sonrisa en el rostro.

- Buenos días, profesora- respondió Isis con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- ¿Podría decirme por qué está hoy tan contenta?.

- Bueno, ¿Sabe guardar secretos?- la profesora la miró y asintió sin pronunciar sonido- De acuerdo, hoy es mi décimo cumpleaños.

- Vaya, felicidades, ¿Y qué va a hacer?- preguntó curiosa la adulta.

- He quedado con el guardabosques, me va a enseñar una nueva criatura- se animó la chica.

- ¿Con Hagrid?- ¿Acaso la niña no sabría que el guardabosques había abandonado ayer el castillo?. La niña asintió encantada.

La profesora suspiró, la niña se llevaría un chasco grande.

- ¿Y luego, que va a hacer?¿Quiere celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- Ánimo, dígame que le gustaría hacer, siempre ha de tener una vía de escape, por si acaso falla algún plan.

- Bueno, pero no se ría- Galatea sonrió- Me encantaría patinar sobre hielo, en el lago, pero no se si se podrá.

- Sí se puede, no sería la primera en proponer la idea, yo de usted se lo plantearía a Dumbledore, o a la jefa de su casa..

Mientras ellas dos hablaban en el Comedor, tres chicos de su misma casa, tres chicas de Ravenclaw y los otros tres profesores apuntaban con sus varitas directamente al lago, mientras lanzaban el hechizo a la vez.

"Glacis".

El lago se cubrió con una gruesa capa dy hielo, perfectamente plana.

- Sirius, ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quiere tu hermana?-preguntó Remus curioso.

El chico asintió contento mientras agitaba su varita sobre sus zapatos.

Saltó a la carrera y se deslizó con elegancia, cruzando los pies e impulsándose con su propio cuerpo, zigzagueando a gran velocidad hacia atrás.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a patinar?- preguntó James intentando seguirlo.

- Me enseñó ella- cabeceó hacia la salida del castillo.

Todos se giraron hacia el mismo sitio, Isis corría a gran velocidad, con las mejillas encendidas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Nos acaba de pillar- anunció Dumbledore- Mejor os dejo, chicos, pasarlo bien, i tenéis algún problema sabéis donde encontrarme.

Y el director se desapareció.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó Isis emocionada, abalanzándose a los brazos abiertos del chico que la esperaba al borde del nuevo centro de diversión.

Llevaba tanta velocidad que ambos se deslizaron de espaldas varios metros.

- ¿Cómo…- apenas podía de la emoción, sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Sabía que te apetecía más que nada patinar?- terminó Sirius.

La cumpleañera asintió con la cabeza con efusividad, desequilibrando a su hermano y dando con los huesos de ambos sobre el frío y recientemente congelado suelo. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada de reproche, seguida de una cómplice sonrisa, para momentos después partirse de risa bajo la atenta mirada de unos desconfiados amigos.

Remus negó con la cabeza, esos dos no tenían remedio, parecía que estuviesen hechos con el mismo molde, estaba más que demostrado que Isis era la versión femenina del merodeador de ojos grises. Lo que más le impresionaba era que la niña era cinco años menor que su hermano, bueno cinco y medio. Sirius cumpliría los dieciséis el 11 de Marzo.

Aún se estaba preguntando cómo era posible que una Sagitario, signo de fuego, y un Piscis signo de agua pudiesen ser tan iguales y se pudiesen llevar tan bien cuando oyó el grito de James.

El hielo se acababa de resquebrajar ante la criatura que montaba Hagrid, un enorme animal con patas de equino, cuerpo de águila blanco y grisáceo y pico de pollo.

El animal luchaba con fuerza sobre el hielo, patinando sin remedio, asustado, fuera de control.

Isis sacó su varita de la túnica y le lanzó el primer hechizo del día, un potente Wingardium Leviosa, que izó al animal y al semigigante por encima de la cabeza de los dos hermanos.

Sirius no había visto tan potente hechizo en su vida, él estando en quinto apenas podía con cincuenta quilos, levantar un poco más que el peso de su hermana ya le costaba, y allí estaba ella con sus diez años recién cumplidos levantando uno de los hipogrifos más grandes que había visto y al robusto guardabosques como si de una pluma se tratasen.

La niña dirigió su varita lentamente hasta la orilla, donde depositó suavemente al jinete con el animal.

- Cómo mola- dijo la niña sin poder apartar la vista del imponente animal.

El hielo terminó de romperse y ambos terminaron dentro del lago.

Sirius intentaba mantener a su hermana en la superficie pero algo tiraba de la niña hacia el fondo de la masa de agua. Ella aún llevaba su varita en la mano.

El cuerpo empezaba a entumecérsele a causa de la temperatura del agua y la cabeza le daba pinchazos a causa de la temperatura del aire.

James, Remus y las tres chicas se acercaron para socorrerlos, creando una cadena humana.

Al primero que pudieron sacar fue a Sirius, de un gran tirón, cuando intentaron tirar de la túnica de la chica algo la arrastró hacia el fondo.

Isis usaba su varita como si de una espada se tratase, por la superficie aparecieron las primeras burbujas de aire acompañadas de sangre.

Los chicos habían decidido meter la cabeza en el agua para localizarla, pero el fondo era tan verde que no divisaban más allá de dos metros.

La desesperación empezaba a cubrir los rostros de los jóvenes cuando de repente Isis atravesó con su pequeño cuerpo la gruesa capa de hielo a cien metros de ellos, con un ensordecedor estruendo.

James se giró para ver qué era aquello y vio horrorizado como Isis caía sobre el hielo impactando de cabeza, quedándose inmóvil, también vio como se iba extendiendo la mancha de sangre sobre el hielo, esa sangre sólo podía ser de Isis.

El director del colegio estaba al lado del pequeño cuerpo, con su fénix llorando sobre la niña.

Despertó más adolorida que en toda su vida, con la mirada vacía y sin poder contemplar el triste cielo gris. Había perdido la visión.

- Tranquila, señorita Black, la llevaremos a San Mungo- dijo el director.

Isis fue trasladada a San Mungo, donde pasó las dos peores semanas de su vida, ni siquiera las visitas de Regulus le levantaban los ánimos, había perdido uno de sus sentidos, fue retirada del equipo de Quidditch y le fue confiscada su escoba cuando volvió al colegio.

El equipo médico que la había llevado en el hospital le había informado que no recuperaría la vista nunca, debido a que lo que le había mordido debajo del agua había mezclado su genética con ella, y era ciego.

Eso minó mucho más las ganas de vivir de la niña.

Los chicos no le apartaban los ojos de encima, cuando ella vagaba por el castillo creyendo ir sola, siempre había un par de ojos que la acompañaban y le iban apartando los obstáculos del camino.

Ella había empezado a desarrollar los otros sentidos a falta de ese tan importante, se maldecía asimismo por haberlo conocido, porque lo echaba a faltar demasiado.

- Mírala, parece un alma en pena, pobre chica- podía oír cada uno de los murmullos que circulaban por el pasillo.

Agachaba la cabeza y cambiaba de dirección, odiaba que la gente le tuviese lástima.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X. El peor verano.

Isis no recordaba haber pasado un verano peor en toda su vida, acababan de llegar las notas de los TIMOs de su hermano mayor, Walburga estaba con el formulario de Dumstrag para enviarlo bien lejos, por lo que la discusión siguió por otros derroteros, tomándola a ella por en medio.

- ¿Cómo has podido comerle la cabeza de esa forma a la adorable niña que teníamos en casa? Toda una sangre pura mezclándose con muggles- las palabras de su madre irradiaban puro odio.

Su padre acababa de azotarlo con fuerza, había sacado excelentes en todas las asignaturas, conseguía TIMO en todas las asignaturas, por lo que desmontaba de nuevo el plan de sus padres. Separarlo de la pequeña Isis, para que no siguiese influyendo negativamente en ella.

Regulus la miraba con pena, pero a su hermano con odio.

Isis no miraba, no podía ver con claridad aún, pero escuchaba cada sonido del cuarto del Gryffindor desde el rellano del piso de arriba.

Ella estaba allí reconociendo cada una de las piedras de la pecera, que le había regalado Sirius, reconociéndolas por su textura.

Oyó por primera vez la decisión en los pasos del Slytherin, iba hacia ella.

- Tendrías que haber rechazado esa mierda de regalo, la culpa es tuya- escupió con odio al oído de su hermana.

- No se de que me hablas- contestó con indiferencia la niña.

- Mira bonita- la acababa de agarrar de las muñecas- a los demás los habrás engañado, pero yo se que tú puedes ver.

Isis tragó con fuerza, ¿Qué sabía Regulus?.

- No es cierto, te equivocas- alzó la vista para mostrarle sus pupilas blancas- estoy ciega.

- Das miedo, mejor te pones la cinta de nuevo- y le alargó el trozo de tela que la niña había dejado en el suelo, le irritaba la piel.

- Calla, Reg- apremió la chica tapándole la boca.

Walburga chillaba histérica, Sirius acababa de jurar que sacaría a Isis de aquella maldita casa, que conseguiría volver a por ella, Orion también gritaba y blandía el cinturón, que golpeaba sobre la piel desnuda de Sirius.

Isis distinguió el olor de la sangre, tan familiar aquel verano, el olor de la sangre de su hermano mayor.

- No puedes irte aún, vayas donde vayas te harán volver, tienes dieciséis años- le aseguró su madre con una macabra sonrisa.

- Me da igual, volveré a irme y cuando encuentre el lugar seguro, volveré para llevarme a Isis- aseguró el adolescente con las palabras a plomo.

La escena era bastante acogedora, después de seis meses sin vislumbrar nada, Isis pudo distinguir la crueldad de la situación. Su hermano con una maleta bajo el umbral de la puerta, con el pelo azabache revuelto y largo, los ojos entrecerrados y enrojecidos, sus pantalones desgastados y rotos, una camisa desabrochada sobre la camiseta negra del verano.

- Si cruzas el umbral de esa puerta despídete de ser un Black- le aseguró su padre.

Su madre por primera vez en toda la discusión se asustó. Más que nada por las carcajadas de su primogénito, el chico empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- Ojala fuera tan fácil, padre. Por borrarme del árbol familiar no desaparezco de la familia, por desgracia siempre seré un Black, al igual que Isla, Phineas, Alphard o mi prima Andrómeda- cruzó la puerta y salió a la calle.

Isis se quedó de piedra, ni siquiera le había lanzado una última mirada, estaba decidido a abandonar la casa y nada ni nadie lo detendría.

A finales de Julio lo devolvieron, Orion le propinó otra soberana paliza, arrancando incluso un par de lágrimas del corazón de hielo de su madre.

Esa noche Isis fue a darle la gran noticia, estaba recuperando la visión. Pero con lo que se encontró la desilusionó, Sirius estaba recogiendo todas las cosas que le importaban de su cuarto, no llegaría a la cena familiar de aquella noche.

- Sirius- asomó la cabecita por su cuarto- tengo algo importante que decirte.

Un fuerte brazo la metió en el cuarto.

- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos- le ordenó sin ni siquiera detenerse para mirarla.

- Yo no puedo irme, si a ti con dieciséis te han traído de nuevo, ¿Qué crees que pasará con mis diez años?- estaba mirándolo directamente hacia los ojos.

Isis seguía siendo una niña y él prácticamente era un hombre.

- Isis, no pienso dejarte aquí, son peligrosos, sobretodo para dos Gryffindors como nosotros. Si yo me voy papá se desahogará contigo y no quiero que pases por eso- volvió la cabeza hacia su hermana, dejando un momento de rebuscar por los cajones- Anda ve a recoger tus cosas antes de que regresen.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Venga vamos, te ayudo- estiraba de un brazo pero notaba resistencia- Isis por favor, no es un juego.

- No puedo irme, esta es mi casa, me guste o no estos son mis padres. Los echaría a faltar- miraba hacia el suelo. ¿Cuánto iba a echar de menos a Sirius? Ya tenía ganas de regresar a clase para poder estar las veinticuatro horas con él, porque con once años terminaría sexto y si todo iba bien a los doce se presentaría a los éxtasis, siendo la más joven maga titulada en mil años.

- Tu no te quedas aquí, te vienes conmigo- soltó con la respiración entrecortada, sacándola de su cuarto- Ves y recoge tus cosas, ahora.

Redujo su baúl y lo introdujo en un bolsillo del pantalón de vestir que llevaba. Dando el pego para la cena de esa noche, donde las mas grandes personalidades iban a acudir.

Entró al cuarto de su hermana, ella estaba con un precioso vestido de vuelo amarillo y blanco, con el pelo recogido con dos ganchitos a juego, ahogó la carcajada, aunque estaba realmente preciosa no pegaba para nada con la personalidad de su hermana.

- ¿Te gusta mi vestido, Sirius?- preguntó la niña dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Me lo dejó Isabel- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- No lo hagas- se la sentó en el regazo- Prométeme que si yo me voy no vas a darles problemas.

- No quiero que te vayas, Sirius- rogó la niña apenada.

- Ves como me llevo con ellos, no es bueno para mi salud. Vente conmigo, por favor- le suplicó el animago.

- ¿Lo sabías?- le miró directamente a los ojos, su hermano descubrió que sus pupilas volvían a ser oscuras.

- ¿Puedes ver?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que me devolverán la escoba? ¿Quién será el capitán este año?- estaba radiante, Sirius la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza cariñosamente- No se lo digas a nadie, quiero darles una sorpresa, jamás a ellos- cabeceó hacia la puerta.

Él asintió.

- Prométeme que si te ves en peligro me enviarás una lechuza para venir a por ti, estaré en casa de James- le susurró al oído.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, la cambiaba por otro Gryffindor

- ¿Quieres más a Maran que a mi?- tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Estás loca? Tú eres mi hermana.

- Sí, pero tú no me elegiste.

Él la miró con arrogancia.

- Claro que sí, fui yo quien te cambió por la verdadera Black, de ojos grises y pelo moreno como todos. Cuando te vi te elegí como hermana, y cambié los nombres de las cunas- le estaba tomando el pelo por última vez antes de abandonar la mansión.

Ella estaba en pie, en medio de la habitación, estática, él abandonó el cuarto con una carcajada.

Lo vio salir por la puerta de la casa y cruzar la verja, se volvió en el último momento, rogándole por quinta vez que se fuese con él, pero Isis negó con la cabeza y se apuntó con la varita.

Sirius vio el rayo morado golpear la frente de su pequeña serpiente y como se desvanecía.

Llegó a casa de James bajo un aguacero del demonio, con un nudo en la garganta y con el rastro de varias palizas.

James abrió la puerta, sus padres y su hermana se habían ido de viaje y él prefería quedarse con sus abuelos,

- ¿Dónde está Isis?- preguntó preocupado el merodeador buscándola detrás de su amigo.

- Prefirió quedarse, le hice prometerme que me escribiría si algo iba mal- explicó el moreno de pelo lacio.

- ¿Cómo que se ha quedado allí? ¿Y si la convierten a ella?

Sirius negó con fuerza.

-Vamos James, no son tan despiadados. Isis aún es una cría.- una amarga sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.

- Pasa, mis padres se fueron con Mary esta mañana no volverán hasta dentro de quince días. ¿Crees que si yo voy a por ella se vendrá?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, por más que le fastidiase a su pequeña serpiente le gustaban las fiestas de sociedad. Con tan sólo diez años podía ser la perfecta anfitriona, tocaba el piano y el violín, cantaba como los ángeles y tenía una carita de ensueño, capaz de encandilar a la roca más dura.

Entró a la casa de su amigo y se fue directo a la cama, estaba agotado.

Tampoco quería pensar lo que iba a pasar aquella noche, esperaba que su hermano Regulus estuviese pendiente de ella. No le hacía demasiada ilusión que sus primas empezasen a influir en ella, pero era él quien la había abandonado en aquel antro, a partir de ese momento tendría que aprender a ventilárselas ella sola, supuso que con aquella mente tan moldeable terminaría defendiendo los derechos de su sangre por encima de cualquiera.

Sirius lloró amargamente en el silencio de la noche.

- No te preocupes amigo, sobrevivirá- le animó James tumbado desde su cama.

- ¿A qué precio? Van a destruir su alma- golpeó el colchón con fuerza- James, no puedo regresar ni por ella, me matarán.

El chico sólo intentaba convencerse de haber hecho lo mejor.

La lechuza picó el cristal del cuarto de los muchachos.

Traía un pequeño paquetito en el pico.

"Hola Sirius, hola James…

La fiesta ha sido fantástica, una pena que te la hayas perdido grandullón. (Sirius sonrió, le parecía estar escuchando la melodiosa voz de su hermanita, mirándola directamente a esos ojos azul turquesa, con la melenita alborotada con su gracioso flequillo).

Espero que estés bien en casa del tío Alphard, mamá se disgustó bastante, pero dice que ya lo aclarará contigo cuando regreses de las clases como los turrones.

Bueno, te dejo porque creo que empieza la ronda de las buenas noches, ah! Por cierto, el rayo morado que viste por la ventana era para Bella, por entrometida, por eso estuvo la cena tan divertida, ya te contaré en el tren.

Bueno, nos vemos, recuerdos al tío Alphard.

PD: Me encantaría conocerlo, por lo bien que hablan los de aquí de él.

Buenas noches, tete."

Sirius notó los delicados labios rozándole la mejilla, la iba a echar de menos más de lo que había imaginado.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y apretó el pergamino con fuerza contra su pecho.

Cerró los ojos y consiguió dormirse al fin.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI. ¿Porqué te vas?

Tres chicos corrían por Kings Cross cargados con tres carritos.

El más alto de los tres era el más lento, con pinta enfermiza, bolsas oscuras bajo sus párpados, pelo castaño claro apagado y un corte que le cruzaba toda la mejilla izquierda.

El de mediana estatura y buena complexión llevaba el pelo largo y bien peinado, un rastro de barba le daba cierto aire atractivo, haciéndole parecer un par de años mayor.

El más bajito, apenas un par de centímetros menos, acababa de atravesar el muro y se dirigía veloz hacia el primer vagón de la locomotora escarlata, las gafas de montura circular apenas se tenían sobre el puente de su nariz, resbalándole peligrosamente.

La locomotora ya había dado el pitido de salida cuando aterrizaron con sus cosas en el rellano de la entrada al pasillo.

- Por los pelos, chicos- casi se ahogaba Remus.

- Sí, esto se viene haciendo costumbre- repuso Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Sí, amigo, es bueno crear nuevas costumbres- devolvió la sonrisa James.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al último compartimento, dónde esperaba una niña de brillante melena rubia y bonitos ojos azules. Hablaba animadamente con un chico de sexto, como ella, bajito y regordete, rubio y de ojos claros.

- Y ante nosotros la pequeña serpiente traicionera, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con las fiestas, peque?

Ese era Sirius, cómo no, molestando a la pequeña de los Black.

- Bien, la verdad es que he conocido a gente muy interesante- le sonrió a su hermano- e interesada- añadió en un murmullo.

El tren se acababa de poner en marcha, y les esperaban las seis horas de recorrido hasta Hogwarts, sin paradas ni descansos.

La mañana había amanecido con llovizna, y durante todo el viaje continuó, arreciando con fuerza una vez la señora del carrito les había abastecido de chucherías.

- Vale, vale , ¿Cuántos?- James retando a la pequeña.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos Isis, seguro que no son mejores que las mías- Sirius se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Isis se encogió de hombros, su hermano había conseguido TIMO en todas las asignaturas cursadas con Excelente, pero sus notas eran mucho mejores, y le daba cierta vergüenza enseñarlas.

- Digamos que este año cursaré un par de asignaturas con vuestro querido amigo, Snivellus, y nos las dará Dumbledore- acertó a decir la niña.

Remus Lupin abrió la boca descomunalmente, Dumbledore sólo daba clases cuando el alumno sobresalía en todo.

- Pues como mucho me has igualado- dijo Sirius con suficiencia.

- Te he superado- le rebatió Isis.

- Tengo diez excelentes, mi espalda te lo puede demostrar- se señaló con su propio pulgar.

- Estoy aquí gracias a un compañero, que se negaba a recibir las clases individuales- se carcajeó apuntando a Remus.

- ¿Por qué lo señalas a él?- preguntó James señalando al licántropo.

- ¿Por qué lo señalas tú?- preguntó la niña curiosa, tras bajar su brazo.

James se sonrojó, se miró el dedo acusatorio y bajó el brazo.

- Creo que me dejé llevar por el momento- se exculpó Cornamenta.

- Sí, sí…- canturreó Isis- eso es lo que tú te crees…

James la miró curioso, ¿A qué se refería Isis?

Remus negaba con la cabeza, sabía porqué lo había señalado a él, y seguía pensando lo mismo que a principios de Agosto cuando recibió la carta de Dumbledore, instándole a pertenecer al club de Oclumancia.

Él no quería estudiar esa parte de la magia, le daba miedo que los Legeremens pudiesen leer su pequeño secreto como lo solían denominar tanto James como el inconformista Sirius.

- Ale, mocosa, ve a ponerte el uniforme- le pidió Sirius izándola de los codos.

- Sin avasallar, eh?- se quejó la niña intentando zafarse del agarre- Vale, bien, me voy para que podáis hablar de vuestros ligues de verano.

- ¿De qué hablas?- se molestó su hermano.

Isis se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos, allí pudo ver el montón de chicas con las que se había liado su hermano en un mes de verano, pero también vio una discusión con su amigo del alma, por cierta pelirroja pecosa, compañera suya de cuarto.

- ¿Te liaste con Lily?- no podía salir de su asombro.

Sirius se adelantó a las consecuencias de aquella pregunta sacando a Isis del compartimento y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Isis no salía de su asombro, desde el curso pasado ella y James eran inseparables. Además, la pelirroja le había confesado que le gustaba el del pelo alborotado, con todas sus taras, entre las que figuraban: ser uno de los mayores alborotadores del colegio, sus duelos sin ningún motivo, los ataques constantes a su amigo Snape, ser un niño consentido y malcriado… y un largo etcétera.

Isis se dedicó a vestirse con el uniforme en el compartimento contiguo, donde se encontraba su baúl con todas sus pertenencias, y el de tres chicas más, de sexto también.

Lily, la pelirroja de James, McKenzi, la rival de Sirius y Anne, la eterna princesa dorada.

Las tres chicas ya se habían cambiado cuando Isis entró hacia su baúl.

- Hola Isis- saludaron las tres a coro.

- Hola- respondió la niña a secas.

- ¿Te has enfadado con alguno?- ese alguno tenía dueño y Lily lo supo de inmediato nada más la niña dejó la varita con fuerza sobre el asiento- Con Sirius, ¿Verdad?- Isis ni la miró- No te enfades con él, siempre te tiene presente.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes?- se acababa de abrochar la túnica- Pues cuando el curso pasado se peleaba con Snape no te lo tomabas tan bien.

La pelirroja se levantó con furia y enfrentó a la niña.

- Ere una consentida y malcriada snob- le espetó en la cara- Tendrías que dejar de ser tan egoísta.

- Y tú tendrías que dejar de liarte con los mejores amigos de tu novio, ¿Cuándo le toca a Remus?- se lo dijo tan cerca del oído que sólo la chica pudo oírla.

- No nos liamos, él estaba muy preocupado por ti porque no le devolvías las cartas y y… tan sólo traté de animarlo.

- Claro, y yo soy una niña y me chupo el dedo- zanjó Isis la conversación.

Salió del compartimento, dejando a tres chicas con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

¿De donde había sacado Isis esa manera de comportarse? ¿Por qué ahora le daba por juzgar a todo el mundo sin rebatir versiones?

En pocas palabras, en apenas diez minutos había conseguido que los merodeadores se dejasen de hablar y que sus compañeras de cuarto odiasen compartir la misma habitación.

- ¿Te liaste con Lily/ Sirius?- Remus y Anne se descubrieron en la puerta de sus compartimentos respectivos formulando la misma pregunta a la vez- ¡Pero como pudiste! Se supone que entre nosotros/as no se interponía nada, y así rompes toda confianza.

-¡No me lié con él/ella!- gritaron Sirius y Lily al unísono.

Los jóvenes magos iban quedándose parados contemplando la discusión de los adolescentes, era tan raro verlos discutir entre ellos, algo gordo había pasado.

- No se como pudiste Black- le reprochó James- Estabas en mi casa, en mi cama y con mi novia.

- No pasó nada, James- ¿Desde cuando había vuelto a ser Black para su hermano?

- Potter, a partir de ahora preferiría que me llamases Potter, y por mi te puedes quedar con Evans- tal y como salían las palabras por su boca se hería asimismo.

Sirius se levantó molesto y abandonó el vagón con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Por qué todo aquel que le importaba se volvía en su contra?

Entró a un vagón vacío en un principio, encontró un montón de pergaminos encima de una mesa, manchados de sangre. Los separó con la varita. Reconoció la caligrafía y su propia firma, Canuto, eran todas las cartas que le había estado enviando a Isis en Agosto, parecían recién abiertas, el reguero de sangre seguía hasta una esquina, donde un pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto.

Se acuclilló al lado, la larga melena rubia le hacia ver que se trataba de una niña de primero.

- No llores preciosa, Navidad llega antes de que te des cuenta y volverás con tus papás- Sirius no obtuvo respuesta pronunciada, sólo más lamentos.

El chico se sentía mal, pero no podía dejar a la niña herida, por más que le apeteciese quedarse sólo para poder desahogarse.

- Vamos, ánimo. Yo me llamo Sirius, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- intentó tocarle la espalda pero la niña se agazapó aún más.

- Ya se están formando, Sirius. Empiezan a atacar a los no sangre pura, les da igual que sean personas como nosotros, tan sólo se quieren quedar con las líneas puras de sangre.

Empezaron con mis amigos este verano, descubrí una lista, ¿Te suena Evans, Martins, Filtwack? ¿Cuántos quieres escuchar?

Sirius se separó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo.

- Lo has hecho adrede- pero no entendía porqué.

- Me quieren gastar de cebo, no puedo seguir con vosotros, matarían a Lily y la quiero demasiado. Le mandé una carta a Dumbledore explicándole lo que iba a pasar, la sellé con sangre para que sólo él la pudiese leer, pero la interceptaron igual que todas las otras- señaló el montón de cartas que había sobre la mesa- me dijeron que la única forma de poder leerlas sería con sangre. Tenían razón…- extendió las muñecas en donde dos profundos cortes sangraban abundantemente.

- Pero con una gota hubiese bastado- cogió a Isis por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo las puedo leer cuando la sangre está fresca, cuando se seca desaparece la letra, ¿Desde cuando escribes tanto?

- Ssssss…. Tranquila, sólo quería saber como estabas- le apretaba contra su pecho- Te eché de menos, enana.

- Yo también, tete. No estuve mal, pero no podía arriesgarme a que volviesen a interceptarme y que descubriesen tu paradero siguiendo a la lechuza. Aprendí algo bueno del mago jefe, mamá está loca con su campaña y a prima Bella se le van los ojos detrás, tendrías que haber visto a Rodolfus, se casaron el veinte de Agosto, él los casó, te aseguro que no he ido a una boda en la que el novio es el segundo en besar a la novia tras los votos- no tenía fuerza ni para reír, se estaba adormeciendo.

- Isis, llegaremos enseguida, aguanta- el mal rollo se le había ido de repente. Su rostro mostraba una preocupación excesiva.

Se puso en pie y cargó con el débil cuerpo.

- Coge las cartas Sir, son mías- susurró.

A Sirius las cartas le traían sin cuidado, necesitaba a Madame Pomfey para que curase las heridas de su hermana, pero la mirada de la niña hacia la mesa lo hizo retroceder.

- Son sólo cartas, Isis- le suplicó el chico, cada vez la notaba más pesada.

- Para mí son importantes, son tuyas.

Sirius dio una mirada al vagón vacío de madera, lo notó demasiado frío. Como si la esperanza de vida junto con la alegría hubiese desaparecido.

Cayó al suelo derrotado, no tenía ganas de luchar.

El primer dementor apareció segundos después. Un ser sin cuerpo, con una larga túnica raída y la cara cadavérica. Notó el frío calarle hasta los huesos y se vio en el entierro de su pequeña hermana, dejando él mismo la varita de Saúco en el interior del pequeño ataúd.

Las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM- lo oyó demasiado lejos, pero el calor volvía a recorrer sus venas.

- Isis despierta- dijo noqueado- Nos han ayudado.

No obtuvo respuesta. El cuerpo de su hermana estaba demasiado frío a su entender.

- Isis, soy yo, ya ha pasado todo- trataba de convencerse mientras manos más expertas cogían el cuerpecito y lo apartaban de su lado- ¡NO!

James fue el primero en abrazarlo, seguía siendo su hermano. Mary estaba parada en el medio del vagón, contemplando la escena, sin poder creer aún lo que había pasado, ¿De donde habían salido tantos dementores? ¿Por qué se habían concentrado todos alrededor de ese vagón donde estaba Sirius e Isis? ¿Qué los había atraído?

Los profesores se llevaron a Isis, dejando un espacio en el corazón de Sirius, la pequeña estaba demasiado fría para seguir con vida.

- ¿Dónde se la llevan?- preguntó con un nudo difícil de tragar.

- A San Mungo- respondió el director sin un ápice de humanidad en la voz, un sonido hueco.

- ¿Por qué, James? ¿Qué ha hecho ella para merecer esto?- Sirius parecía haber perdido el rumbo.

Él siempre era el que bromeaba por todo, aunque la situación no fuera la propicia, pero ahora sin Isis ese mundo de sonrisas se había apagado como la llama de una vela consumida por el tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII. En la mente de…

¿De dónde había salido aquella niña tan bonita? Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida, con esa cabecita redondeada como las muñequitas, esos hermosos y grandes ojos azules que irradiaban luz propia, ¿Y cómo era que una alumna de primero había sido convocada para las clases de Oclumancia?

No se le había ocurrido siquiera acercarse a ella, siempre iba acompañada de un tío grande y fuerte, moreno, con el pelo algo largo para ser un chico, que la llevaba de la mano.

Ella sonreía cada vez que alguien la saludaba, y saltaba al cuello de otros dos chicos para llenarlos de besos cariñosos, los jóvenes reían gustosos, él también hubiese reído de verse en esa situación.

- Hola, me llamo…- empezó a presentarse educadamente.

- Este sitio está ocupado- lo apartó Sirius dejando su cartera sobre el pupitre con fuerza- ella es la única que dejaré que se meta en mi mente.

El director se percató de la situación, seria peligroso que Isis se familiarizase con aquel alumno, también sangre pura como ella, pero con un trasfondo distinto.

- Señor Wells, siéntese con el señor Snape- ordenó el director.

Era un grupo muy reducido, allí se encontraban las ocho mentes más despiertas de todo Hogwarts, los ocho alumnos de sexto con las mejores notas.

Isis Elisabeth Black, mención honorífica en todas las asignaturas salvo Herbología y Pociones que había sacado un excelente alto.

James Charlus Potter, mención honorífica en Herbología y el resto de asignaturas con excelente.

Severus Snape, mención honorífica en Pociones y el resto de asignaturas salvo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que había obtenido un Supera las Expectativas, con Excelente.

Sirius Orion Black, excelente en todas las asignaturas.

Lilian Jane Evans, excelente en todas las asignaturas salvo Defensa con un supera las expectativas.

Remus John Lupin, excelente en todas las asignaturas salvo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones con Supera las expectativas.

Ian Edgar Wells, cinco excelentes y el resto con supera las expectativas.

Frank Longbotton, todas las asignaturas con supera las expectativas salvo defensa con un excelente.

- Bien chicos, el primer ejercicio de hoy va a ser saber quien ha conseguido la mención honorífica en las siguientes asignaturas- dijo el director mostrando la pizarra.

Isis cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada, Herbología y Pociones.

- ¿Y eso significa?- preguntó curioso Sirius atento ante cualquier reacción de su pequeña.

Isis abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano desconcertada.

- Nada- respondió a secas.

- Isis, la gente normal no suspira por nada- le devolvió su hermano mayor.

- ¿Desde cuando he sido colocada en la categoría de normal?- preguntó en plan irónico.

Sirius torció la sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no le devolvía guerra.

- Olvídalo- zanjó la discusión.

Isis lo miró desconcertada, miró hacia donde James intentaba colarse en la mente de Lily, volvió la cabeza y vio a Remus sobreponerse al intento de Frank, siempre dolía al principio.

Mil agujas atravesaron su cabeza, ardientes alfileres clavándose por todas partes, flashes desconexos, desde un partido con sus primas al Quidditch en Italia, pasando por la presencia de Lord Voldemort en su casa este verano, conversaciones de hacía siglos con su hermano Regulus, todas las imágenes bailando por sus recuerdos, con un dolor más insoportable que las inyecciones que le habían puesto en San Mungo, en contra de su voluntad, sintió que perdía la consciencia y sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo de piedra.

Cuando abrió los ojos jadeaba asustada y adolorida, el dolor de su cabeza no había desaparecido del todo, pero remitía con relativa rapidez.

- Señorita Black, esto no son clases avanzadas de Oclumancia, estamos empezando, debería colaborar con sus compañeros- la regañó Dumbledore.

Ella asintió con la cabeza intentando sosegar su respiración, pensó en sus notas y dejó que sus compañeros lo volviesen a intentar.

Otra vez las malditas agujas ardientes atravesando su pensamiento, las odiaba, las agujas, por supuesto.

James sonrió, vio a Isis de pequeña, más pequeña que ahora, apenas tres años y vio a Sirius montado en una escoba que le acababan de regalar sus padres por su cumpleaños. Isis lo miraba con deleite, ansiando que su hermano quisiese que ella montase con él, pero se quedó con las ganas esa vez, pues el que montó con un niño de ocho años fue uno de siete.

La vio patear el suelo con rabia, indignada, la volvían a dejar de lado por ser una niña. Avanzó en el tiempo y la vio gatear por el cuarto de Sirius, él estaba apunto de entrar y ambos se escondieron en el armario del susodicho. Isis tenía seis años y Sirius volvía a casa de su primer curso, tragándose el orgullo, su madre seguía criticándolo por quedar en Gryffindor, él aceptó el castigo con dignidad. No volaría con la escoba en todo el verano.

Walburga cerró la puerta con llave e Isis se alarmó dentro del armario, ¿Cómo saldría de aquella la niña?

Estuvieron un buen rato encerrados en el armario hasta que Isis dejó de oír los lamentos de Sirius y salió. Sirius dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama, totalmente vestido, con su escoba agarrada a su mano.

James intentó ayudarla para quitarle la escoba a su hermano de la mano, pero había olvidado que tan sólo estaba viendo un recuerdo, ni siquiera estaban en la mansión Black.

Isis consiguió arrancar la escoba de la mano de su hermano y se subió al pupitre para abrir la ventana, James memorizó que el día que castigase a uno de sus hijos sin volar debía de acordarse de quitarle su escoba y el acceso a ella.

Vio como Isis se montaba en la escoba de su hermano y se arrojaba por la ventana, sobretodo si alguna vez tenía una hija como aquella, aunque era más probable que Sirius cargase con esos genes.

Isis recuperó suficiente altura antes de estamparse contra el suelo, viró ciento ochenta grados cuando divisó las figuras de sus padres al doblar la esquina y se elevó lo suficiente como para aterrizar en el tejado de su propia casa.

James esperó al alba, entonces Isis se volvió a montar en la escoba y se dio una vuelta larga, tanteándola, probó mil piruetas a demasiada velocidad para una mocosa de seis años, a James le entraron ganas de bajarla de la escoba, con miedo por la integridad de la niña, volvió al amanecer y se coló por la ventana de su cuarto.

James acababa de averiguar quién había enseñado a volar a la chica de esa forma, el destino.

Lily fue directamente a la espera de una carta vía lechuza del Ministerio, las notas de los TIMOs de Isis.

- ¡Si no fuera porque eres una maldita Gryffindor estaría orgullosa de ti!- gritaba una señora mayor a la niña. Tenía el rostro finamente cincelado, algo más alargado que el de Isis, ojos plateados, fríos como el hielo, igual que los del mejor amigo de su novio cuando se enfadaba.

Lily no conocía el nombre de esa mujer, ni le importaba, supuso que sería la madre de los Black, la señora Black.

- Asquerosa traicionera, has dejado el listón demasiado alto- le susurró al oído una copia de Sirius algo más joven y con el pelo asquerosamente bien peinado, corto.

Lily lo reconoció, Regulus.

Isis respiraba con dificultad.

- Es impresionante Isis- habló un hombre apuesto hasta la médula, con una larga túnica negra y varita en mano- pensé que repetirías este curso cuando me dijeron que pasabas a quinto directamente, pero aún así has superado a tu asqueroso hermano.

- Sirius no es ningún asqueroso- era la primera vez que la niña abría la boca.

- Crucio- el cuerpo de Isis convulsionó durante dos minutos, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaban castigando a Isis por defender a Sirius, ahora entendía parte del carácter tan ácido del amigo de su novio, ahora entendía las huidas de su casa, no era por llamar la atención, aquella casa era horrible, por sus habitantes.

Todo un nido de víboras.

- ¿Algo más que alegar?- preguntó la mujer quitando la imperdonable sobre Isis- Tu querido hermano te ha abandonado definitivamente, se ha ido a vivir con mi prima Dorea. Él tampoco te aguanta.

Las palabras atravesaron a la niña como cuchillas, hiriéndola profundamente, Lily sintió creer la ira en su pecho, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella niña fuese tan pura viviendo dónde vivía?

¿Cómo sus padres no la veneraban? Se acercó al pergamino, la mano le tembló al ver las notas de Isis, la mejor de todo el colegio, nadie había sacado tantos MH en toda su vida, al menos nadie de los que se juntaban en su grupo de estudio de la Biblioteca. Ocho MH y dos Excelentes en Herbología y Pociones.

Ni siquiera tenía aún la edad para entrar en Hogwarts, si fuese envidiosa la odiaría. Tampoco la había visto estudiar tanto, ella le dedicaba más horas al estudio, pero por lo visto aquella niña era demasiado poderosa.

Lily salió a la realidad, Isis se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

- ¡Juro por Dios que lo mataré!- gritaba Sirius totalmente desbocado.

James intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero el chico apuntaba con su varita a su archienemigo Snape.

- ¡Tiene diez años, cabrón!- Dumbledore los desarmó con un ligero movimiento de varita.

- Señor Black, contrólese- le advirtió el director.

- ¡Maldito mestizo!- Sirius no escuchaba a nadie.

Remus lo abrazó por la espalda, temblando de impotencia, ¿Qué acababa de ver su hermano y su amigo?.

- Me da igual que hayáis quedado de palabra, Isis no se casará contigo, me da igual que la repudien en mi casa, da por roto el compromiso-las palabras de Sirius eran profundas, voz de ultratumba.

Severus Snape asintió con la cabeza.

- Llegas tarde Black, fue ella la que me rechazó, no tendría una suegra como tu madre ni por todo el oro del mundo, si es capaz de lanzarle un crucio por negarse a casarse con trece años, ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacerle a un yerno mestizo?- las palabras resonaron en el silencio del aula.

Sirius pareció calmarse, su enemigo no quería casarse con su pequeña.

- No te acerques a ella- le apuntó con el dedo- estás avisado.

Severus abandonó el aula, había sentido lástima por una Gryffindor por primera vez en su vida, y eso lo descolocaba, no era un sentimiento normal para un Slytherin, y él era Slytherin hasta la médula.

- Yo tengo la Mención de Pociones- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Y Potter tiene la de Herbología- añadió Ian Wells.

- Muy bien- asintió el director-cinco puntos para Slytherin y diez para Hufflepuff. Se termina la lección por hoy.

Lily se acercó a Isis y la ayudó a levantarse de la fría piedra del suelo.

- Vamos pequeña- le habló tan cariñosamente como sus palabras le permitieron.

James la observó, su novia era tan dulce con los niños… sería una madre estupenda.

Isis pasó por su lado y le sonrió.

- Igual tu no sirves- le soltó a bocajarro.

James salió de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿A que te refieres?- ver la escena le había llenado el alma de esperanza en aquellos tiempos tan oscuros.

Los chicos iban abandonando el aula tranquilamente, aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena.

- Te enfadaste con ella, ¿Recuerdas?- Isis iba algo mareada, trastabilló el paso pero no llegó a caer, James la sujetó antes de dar con el suelo de nuevo.

- Mira por donde vas-le aconsejó su amigo.

- Es un hombre-lobo.

James la soltó de repente, Isis se golpeó con todo el peso de su cuerpo en el frío pasillo, Lily no fue tan rápida.

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- estaba bastante molesta.

James abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua. ¿Isis no se había dado cuenta el curso pasado?


	13. Chapter 13

- Chicos, tenemos un problema- advirtió James entrando en el cuarto.

- ¿Sólo uno?- ironizó el moreno- Si sólo fuese uno no sería problema.

- La peque sabe que Remus es un licántropo- afirmó el chico de gafas, nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Se lo has dicho tú?- señaló Remus a Sirius.

Él negó con la cabeza.

En la habitación reinaba el más absoluto silencio cuando el sonido hueco de dos golpes en la puerta lo perturbó.

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntaron los cuatro chicos a la vez.

Los golpes se repitieron, pero ninguna voz respondió.

- ¿Eres tú, Isis?- preguntó un cauteloso Sirius arrimando la oreja a la puerta.

Un pequeño gruñido y uñas arañando la puerta fue lo único que rompió el silencio a la contestación.

- ¿De quién es el perro?- se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo.

Sirius abrió la puerta y enganchó el cachorro blanco que arañaba el suelo con sus pezuñas.

Que gente más estúpida, a simple vista se veía que era un lobo, no un perro.

Cerró la puerta y dejó el cachorro sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué es eso?- señaló Peter al animal.

- Es un lobezno blanco- afirmó Remus, posando la vista en el cachorro.

James se acercó a acariciar al animal, que le devolvió lo cariñoso a lametazos.

El cachorro saltó al regazo de James y le gruñó, enseñándole todos los dientes a la vez.

- Me suena mucho esa manera de gruñir- levantó una ceja y elevó al cachorro sobre su cabeza- es chica.

Sirius se la arrebató de las manos, mirando el sexo del animal. Lo dejó sobre su cama y la apuntó con su varita.

- Reversus- sonrió al ver a Isis tirada sobre su colcha- ¿Cómo lo has logrado? A nosotros nos costó tres años.

Isis bajó la mirada, avergonzada por el secreto. No sólo se convertía en una preciosa lobezna blanca, también lo había conseguido para un halcón grisáceo y una pequeña sirena, ésta última es la que más le había costado, quizás por ser un criatura mágica.

Demostrárselo a McGonagall le había costado su MH en Transformaciones. Y cuando se transfiguró en el halcón ante los cinco examinadores del tribunal no dudaron en la

nota a ponerle, transformar una copa en una urna, un libro en un canario o un alfiler en un espagueti por más que rompiese las reglas de la magia no era tan maravilloso como ver a una pequeña de diez años convertirse en un pequeño halcón grisáceo que los embriagó con su vuelo y graznido, con unos preciosos ojos azules.

- Quiero saber porqué no me lo dijiste- miró directamente al merodeador más alto- Tú que te consideras mi hermano.

Sirius tragó con fuerza, conocía aquél tono.

- No quería perderte, que te asustases- le respondió el joven mago.

- ¿Asustarme de ver un lobo? Sabías que era mi animal favorito- le reprochó la niña enfrentándolo directamente. Metro treinta frente metro ochenta.

- Lo olvidé, lo siento. De todas formas era peligroso para ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando estoy transformado no controlo mis instintos.

- Remus, eres el menos peligroso de los merodeadores, tú instinto te habla de protección.

- No soy yo, el lobo me supera. No es animagia, vosotros seguís controlando al animal seguís siendo personas en vuestro interior. Yo no.

Ella negó con la cabeza, el instinto primario siempre prevalecía sobre lo demás. No importaba la forma que hubieses adoptado. Era como huir ante cualquier peligro, cuando la adrenalina corría por el torrente sanguíneo nada te podía detener.

- Remus, eso es mentira. Cuando te conviertes en lobo sigues siendo tú, pero en tu forma salvaje. Tú no eres malo, así que tu forma salvaje tampoco, otro gallo cantaría si fuese a mi hermano a quien hubiese mordido un bicho de esos- asintió la chica con media sonrisa, se estaba intentando aguantar la risa, Sirius, su hermano mayor la miraba demasiado mal.

- Yo no soy malo- se defendió el animago.

- Tampoco eres un solete- le estaba tomando el pelo descaradamente, pero el joven no quería darse cuenta.

- Tú tampoco eres la octava maravilla del mundo, peque- estaba molesto, que la niña de tus ojos te dijese que eras una mala persona no sentaba bien a nadie- Sal de este cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y señaló el exterior con el brazo estirado.

- Me voy porque quiero, no porque tú me lo digas- respondió alzando la cabeza.

Pasaba airosa al lado de su hermano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, siguió con la mirada el brazo estirado y se llevó un zape en el cogote.

- ¡Sirius!- la defendieron los otros magos.

Isis sonrió para sus adentros, todos la defendían tarde o temprano, no importaba lo mal que se portase con la gente, despertaba ese instinto sobre todos los chicos a los que había conocido, pero con los merodeadores era especial, porque la consideraban su hermanita desde que entró al colegio el curso pasado.

- Vil serpiente traicionera- susurró el animago cogiendo a la niña de la manga, cerró la puerta dejando a la chica dentro del cuarto.

- No soy mala, nunca lo he sido- se defendió Isis con pesar.

Sirius se acuclilló a su lado, se sentía fatal cada vez que la hería con sus palabras, o con sus manos, las tenía demasiado largas, se le iban demasiado a menudo.

- Nunca podrás ser mala, si no lo has logrado ser hasta ahora, ya no lo lograrás, llevas demasiado tiempo con ellos y no han logrado minar esa sorprendente inocencia- hablaba para convencerse asimismo, sin ver que ocho pares de ojos estaban escuchándolo sorprendidos.

- No soy mala, pero tampoco inocente- soltó Isis de pronto, presa de un súbito pánico- Sí he hecho cosas malas en mi vida.

- ¿Cómo qué?- quiso saber Remus.

- He escuchado conversaciones que no debería, en mi casa, de un tal Tom Riddle, un hombre guapísimo- añadió con la inocente voz de niña.

- No me suena ese nombre- aseguró el licántropo.

- Tú no tienes porque conocerlo, fue un Slytherin, de la época de Hagrid, el Guardabosques, un mestizo que defiende ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre, vino este verano un par de veces- afirmó la niña con suficiencia- Es mestizo, pero le pasa como a Severus, es demasiado inteligente, debería haber sido de Ravenclaw.

Sirius se golpeó una mano con el puño cerrado, llamando la atención.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Snivellus es demasiado inteligente?- se escandalizó.

- Porque tiene un MH en Pociones, me ha superado- respondió la niña.

- ¿Entonces yo también soy demasiado inteligente?- aventuró James.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Yo tengo un MH en Herbología- explicó el joven.

- James… tengo ocho MH y no me considero demasiado inteligente, simplemente con suerte y muy buena preparación- los tres amigos se quedaron petrificados en el suelo.

- ¿Ocho?- acertó a decir Remus, sin poder creérselo del todo- ¿Cuáles?

- Defensa, Historia, Runas, Aritmacia, Adivinación, Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas y Encantamientos- no estaba nada orgullosa.

No era para menos, en casa le habían reprochado este verano no conseguir Matrícula en Pociones y Herbología, para sus padres esas eran las dos asignaturas más importantes, daban lo mismo las otras ocho matrículas de honor, otorgadas por el Ministerio.

La hermana de James había logrado cursar segundo y tercero a la vez, pero ella había entrado con nueve años al colegio y en dos meses estaba cursando quinto curso.

Lo curioso iba a ser que cuando alcanzase la edad de entrar en el colegio sería el año de sus Éxtasis.

- ¿Qué hiciste para conseguirlo en Defensa?- preguntó James atónito, él junto a su amigo Sirius eran los mejores duelistas de todo el colegio, aunque Remus no se quedaba atrás.

- Vaaaaaale- concedió la niña. Se sentó en el suelo y los chicos formaron círculo con ella- Os lo cuento pero no sale de aquí.

Escrutó con la mirada a cada hermano, en el que menos confiaba era en ese tal Peter, lo veía un oportunista, al principio le cayó bien, pero cada vez lo soportaba menos, y por lo visto el sentimiento era mutuo. Los cuatro afirmaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Palabra?- se aseguró la niña- Si lo rompéis que se cumplan las peores premoniciones.

Todos asintieron respondiendo al unísono: "Palabra de merodeador".

La niña los escudriñó con los ojos, no parecía que le estuviesen mintiendo.

Cerró los ojos y se armó de valor.

-En Historia estudié como nadie y el examen lo bordé, no fallé ni una sola fecha, ni yo sola me lo creo, con lo mal que se me da a mí eso de estudiar- se sonrió, sacar una matrícula en esa asignatura si que la había enorgullecido.

-Te hemos preguntado por Defensa- le aclaró James.

-Creo que fui la única en esquivar todos los hechizos de una tal Augusta Longbotton- miro la cara de desconcierto de los chicos- Sí, la madre de Frank- aclaró sin preámbulos.

-¿Y qué tiene esa mujer? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué ella?.

Isis se encogió de hombros, en un principio ella tampoco lo había entendido.

-Pero si es una mujer aferrada a su bolso- replicó Peter.

-¡Oye ratón! Que sea una mujer no significa que no sea poderosa- le contestó Isis indignada, con el mismo tono que replicaba en casa.

-Pero…- Remus no quería levarse semejante grito pero la curiosidad pudo con él- ¿Por qué ella?

-No lo se Remus, sólo se que Dumbledore la puso allí.

-¿Cómo iba vestida?- quiso saber Sirius.

-Pues...- Isis miró hacia el techo, intentando recordar la ropa de la mujer, negó con la cabeza- no lo se, yo sólo intentaba protegerme de sus hechizos, logré conjurar un escudo y se detuvo el duelo.

-¿Qué clase de escudo?- siguió el chico de los ojos grises.

-¿Cómo que qué clase de escudo?- estaba indignada- De defensa, está claro.

Se levantó cabreada y salió del cuarto, dando un portazo tras ella.

-Vaya, se ha cabreado- matizó el hermano mayor.

-Sí, y gracias a la preguntita de marras veremos si nos lo cuenta algún día- ironizó el licántropo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV. ¿Palabra de merodeador?

Después del entrenamiento que Isis recibió de James para ponerla en forma se dirigieron al castillo, había anochecido y hacía demasiado frío. La niña tembló cuando una ráfaga de aire atravesó el pasillo por el que iban los dos a paso ligero.

- ¿Tienes frío, peque?- le preguntó divertido viendo la lividez en su rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando en dirección hacia las mazmorras.

Un grupo de Slytherin acababa de volver al colegio.

- Tengo miedo, James- aceptó la niña, raro en ella reconocer que estaba asustada.

- ¿Por qué?- se acercó el adolescente para rodearla por los hombros y darle todo su apoyo.

- Con ellos- cabeceó hacia el grupo- debes saber algo más que potentes hechizos de desarme, Reg me puede defender en casa, pero fuera estoy sola.

James dejó su escoba en el suelo y la sujetó de los hombros, torsionando su cuerpo hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Isis, tú nunca vas a estar sola, te lo prometo- le sujetó tiernamente las mejillas, acariciándola con los pulgares.- Nos tienes a los merodeadores y a Lily, ella te quiere como a una hermana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, ya estoy sola. A Regulus lo iniciarán este año, en quinto. Les ponen un tatuaje en el brazo, lo he visto, a Bella se lo pusieron este verano.

- Isis, lo de Bella lo esperábamos, si hay una limpieza de sangre ella será la primera en las filas- le dijo cautelosamente, intentando comprender los gestos de la niña.

- Bella no es mala del todo- miró los ojos castaños de su "hermano".- Ella sabe amar.

James se sorprendió con sus propias palabras.

- Amar no es follar- Canuto lo mataría cuando se enterase del lenguaje que había gastado con Isis, era soez- Olvídate de lo que acabo de decir.

- Pero…- insistió la niña de bonitos ojos agua viva.

- No Isis, no le digas a nadie que he dicho esa palabra delante de ti.

El adolescente se levantó sujetándose los riñones.

- Vamos a la sala común, hace frío- cambió de tema tajante.

- Espera, ese de allí es Regulus- la niña miraba hacia el pasillo, en donde un apuesto moreno de pelo corto y ojos grises paseaba- Te alcanzo luego.

Sin darle tiempo echó a correr en dirección a su hermano.

- ¡Reg!- llamó a todo pulmón.

El chico detuvo su paseo y sonrió al verla, aquella niña no sólo llenaba de luz la vida de los merodeadores, Reg también disfrutaba al verla.

James no se atrevió a dejarla sola, allí había todo un nido de víboras. Se quedó sentado sobre la repisa del arco, esperando que la enana se dignase a volver con él.

- Hola peque- él la estrechó entre sus brazos, ahogando un grito de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?- Isis se separó cautelosa, mirando directamente ese mar de plata, ojos tan parecidos a los de Sirius y a la vez tan distintos.

Él levantó la manga de su túnica.

-¡Por qué?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, James se sobresaltó en su asiento, intentando acercarse a los hermanos.

- Clama Isis- ironizó el chico.- Calma, peque, casi ni me dolió.

Ella se separó de él.

- Después de lo de este verano, ¿Cómo pudiste?- ella no lo entendía, su hermano le había convencido que debía ser fiel a sus ideas o terminaría volviéndose loca. Y que sus ideas no eran ni las de Walburga, ni las de Bellatrix, ni las de Orion, ni siquiera él se incluyó en ese grupo.

Él la agarró del brazo y la apartó hasta un recoveco de la pared.

- Escúchame bien, cubre tus espaldas y la de los que de verdad te importan, el resto ya estamos condenados. Tuviste tanta suerte en quedar en Gryffindor…- la miró con infinita ternura- Cuídate Isis.

- Reg…- ¿Acaso era una despedida?

- No Isis, eres amiga de los muggles, eres muy buena persona y excelente maga, prepárate, las cosas se van a poner demasiado feas. Elige el bando correcto- se alejó de ella con los ojos enrojecidos.

"Buenas noches, princesa", pensó al pasar al lado de Malfoy y Snape. Quizás la próxima vez que la viese tuviese que atacarla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no volverse a cruzar en ninguno de los pasillos, la orden de Riddle había sido más que clara, muerte a los sangre sucia y a sus defensores, para algo quedaban después de la iniciación para practicar las imperdonables.

Isis pasó por al lado de James, más triste de lo que la había visto el chico en su vida.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Te dije que me esperaras en la sala común- estaba enfadada.

Él sonrió, aquella era toda una contestación Black, se las sabía de Sirius, cuando estaban tristes los podías confundir con enfado, sólo había que conocerlos bien para distinguirlos.

Un niño de tercero volvía cargado con una pila de libros, Isis detuvo el paso.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- se impacientó James, como siguiese así no llegaba a la cena. Y las comidas eran sagradas.

- ¿Te importa si le ayudo?- preguntó la niña inocentemente cabeceando hacia el chico.

- Te espero en la sala común, acuérdate que a las ocho es la cena, tienes media hora.

James cogió la escoba de la niña y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a la torre de Gryffindor.

Allí se encontró otra escena parecida a la que le había visto a Isis, otra Gryffindor encarada a un Slytherin de pelo grasiento, el estómago se le revolvió.

-¡Por qué?- ¿Qué acaso las chicas tenían un patrón de conducta determinado ante claros hechos? Podía entenderlo en una niña de diez años, pero no con una chica de casi dieciséis.

- Lily, no tuve alternativa. Pregúntaselo a Regulus- le suplicó el chico de ojos negros.

- ¿Regulus también? ¿Lo sabe Isis?- se alarmó la chica.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

- Esa niña está en todas partes, cuando quieres dar con ella no la localizas y cuando menos quieres verla aparece detrás de la primera esquina. A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué quedó en Gryffindor? Debería haber sido de Ravenclaw, ¿Sabes que tiene ocho MH?

Lily negó y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, es una niña, ¡Por Merlín! Le va a tocar vivir la guerra con una familia enfrentada, ¿Sabes cuales van a ser las consecuencias?- escrutó los ojos de su amigo- Va a perder su infancia, Sev, va a perder la parte más bonita de su vida.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que y qué? ¿No te da lástima?

El adolescente negó con la cabeza.

- No todos vivimos en un país de rosa, Lily. Esto empezó hace mucho, pero ahora está más organizado, sólo debes elegir el bando en el que vas a luchar. Sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti, únete a las filas. Únete al bando ganador.

Lily retrocedió asustada, aquél ya no era su amigo.

- No puedo, no pienso dejarla sola, ni a ella ni a cualquiera que sepa defender una idea noble. Estoy con James, lo sabes, es mi vida, y lucharé a su lado ante cualquier adversidad- la chica levantó la cabeza y entró por el retrato de la dama gorda sin mirar atrás.

James se sorprendió, todo había sido como ver una película muggle, de esas que Sirius le obligó a ver aquel verano.

Entró tras su novia, pero se encontró a sus tres amigos cabizbajos, Sirius tenía una carta entre sus manos. Levantó la cabeza y el merodeador de gafas se encontró una mirada vacía y triste.

- ¿Qué pasa?- algo grave tenía que haber ocurrido.

- Siéntate, James-le pidió el rubio sin un ápice de humor.

El chico acortó la separación con un par de zancadas.

- Ha habido un ataque, en Godrow´s Holly- Sirius mantenía la vista perdida en el retrato.

No muy lejos de allí una niña hablaba tranquilamente con un apuesto chico de trece años.

- Te he visto con Potter.

-Sí, es como mi hermano.

- No deberías juntarte con él, es peligroso, deberías seguir los pasos de Regulus, él si que ha sabido juntarse a quien va a ganar.

- No va a ganar, hay muchos que opinan como James.

- Pero no están tan organizados. Ándate con ojo, hay topos infiltrados.

- No en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes- aventuró la niña poniendo una nota de humor al tono que estaba tomando la afable conversación.

- Isis, te quiero mucho, pero te podría nombrar un par, que te dejarían helada, esos más los que logremos captar será lo único que necesitemos para empezar. Él te quiere en sus filas, no se va a esperar a que tengas la edad necesaria.

- David, ni siquiera tengo la edad necesaria para usar varita. Créeme, esperará un par de años mínimo y yo ya tendré mis ideas claras.

-Ándate con ojo Isis, se enteró de lo que hiciste este verano, se sorprendió mucho, los gira tiempos sólo funcionaban en una dirección, hacia el pasado.

- Eso no tiene lógica, yo conseguí ver el futuro, estuve allí y no me gustó. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

- Isis, desapareciste dos semanas, ¿Lo sabe Sirius?

Ella negó con la cabeza;- Y te agradecería que no se lo dijeses.

- Isis, él ha empezado a adelantar acontecimientos, los Potter han sido los primeros en caer, con unas fiebres demasiado raras, Charlus, Dorea y Marian.

La niña se quedó helada, debía empezar a moverse, no podía permitir que más hechos ocurriesen o ese futuro en el que había estado y visto a su hermano Sirius caer por el Velo se cumpliría.

Se levantó decidida del último escalón y se despidió de David con un corto beso en los labios.

- Ojala nos hubiera tocado vivir en otro tiempo, pero así son las cosas- le dijo el chico recogiendo los libros del suelo.

- Adiós, David- susurró la niña.

Isis entró por el retrato, decidida a cambiar la historia.

- Tengo algo que contaros- anunció la niña sentándose entre James y Sirius.

Todos esperaban impacientes el relato de Isis, la niña los miraba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

A su derecha tenía sentado a su hermano James y a su izquierda a Sirius, dejando a Remus enfrente y Peter recostado sobre la mesa de estudio.

- Todo empezó el verano pasado, cuando empezaste a salir con chicas- miró a su hermano carnal- Pensé que ya no te interesaba, que te habías aburrido de pasar los veranos conmigo, jugando a Quidditch con las primas o molestando a Regulus.

Se hizo un silencio, en parte la niña tenía razón, Sirius había empezado a divertirse de otra manera. Y para divertirse tenía que dejar a la niña en la casa, no podía llevársela.

- Empecé a hablar más con Regulus, es un buen chico, pero no quiere causarle problemas ni a Walburga ni a Orion. Tendrías que haberlo visto, fue él quien me consiguió los libros delante de sus narices, les dijo que eran para ampliar los estudios, a mi no me los hubiesen dejado. La Biblioteca de casa tiene la mitad de los libros que hay aquí en Hogwarts de la sección prohibida, y tuve acceso a todos ellos- estaba emocionada.

Los chicos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, Isis se iba por las ramas, tardarían una eternidad en saber cómo lo consiguió.

- Ese Tom Riddle, ¿Cómo es?- preguntó Peter- ¿Es bueno?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

- Es muy poderoso, pero habla de cosas muy raras.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber Sirius.

- Pues lo poco que pude escuchar es que quiere hacer una limpieza de sangre. ¿Qué son los sangre sucia?

Los chicos se miraron alarmados, otro loco mago tras una limpieza de sangre.

- Magos nacidos de Gente no mágica, Isis- le explicó el chico de gafas.

- ¿Y la gente no mágica no se lava?- esa era la inocencia de Isis, con tanta cabeza para los estudios y sin embargo una ignorante de apie.

Los chicos se miraron alarmados, nadie se atrevía a explicarle que era una limpieza de sangre.

- Isis, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?- soltó Peter.

Isis se giró para enfrentar a quien le acababa de insultar, no le gustaba que le respondiesen con otra pregunta, no cuando a ella nunca se lo permitían.

- Más estúpido es responder una pregunta con otra- respondió mirando a Peter con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No es estúpida, Peter- le explicó el licántropo- tan sólo es una niña.

- ¡Oye!- se molestó Isis.- Que estoy en sexto, con vosotros.

- Da igual, sigues siendo una cría- respondió el gordito con altanería.

Isis lo taladró con la mirada.

- Si quieres que lo cuente más vale que cierres la boca, rata- le espetó con chulería.

- Y a mucha honra- contestó el joven, levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

- Sí, sobretodo cuando vendiste a Lily y a James cuando estabais a punto de perder- soltó ganándose una colleja desde su izquierda.

- Te lo advertí, no te metas con mis amigos- dijo Sirius mortalmente serio.

- James es buen amigo, Remus es buen amigo, pero esta rata se venderá al mejor postor- dijo mientras se recolocaba el pelo en su sitio.

Otro golpe fuerte, esta vez desde la derecha, su derecha.

- Peter es amigo nuestro, y es un merodeador, lo sabes, Isis.

Ella resopló, más valía soltarlo todo de una, su cabeza peligraba entre aquellos bárbaros y su amiga Lily no estaba para defenderla.

- En 1980 se profecitará la destrucción de Voldemort, a manos del hijo de aquellos que se enfrentaron tres veces a él. James, ese niño es Harry, tú hijo, y de Lily.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y luego soltaron tal carcajada que la sala retumbó.

- Es verdad, viajé al futuro y lo vi- se impacientó la niña.

Remus fue el primero en dejar de reír.

- ¿Qué significa eso de que viajaste al futuro?¿Un viaje astral?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo estuve allí, durante cuatro años, y pude conocerlo, aquí sólo pasaron dos semanas, Regulus me trajo de vuelta, pero él se enteró y me quiere entre sus filas.

Sirius, James y Remus palidecieron.

- No os preocupéis, ya tengo un plan. Sé cuando van a ocurrir las cosas, ciertas cosas importantes y no dejaré que pasen- hablaba con demasiado aplomo para ser una niña de diez años- Lo primero es hablar con Dumbledore, él me dio una carta para su pasado.

- Isis, ¿Hablas en serio?- una pelirroja de bonitos ojos verdes se había unido a la conversación.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

- No me lo estoy inventando, y James, se lo que es follar, lo he visto. Sin amor- añadió ante un desconcertado merodeador.

Se levantó de su silla y dejó a los chicos en una acalorada discusión.


	15. Chapter 15

14 de Octubre de 1976.

Los chicos acompañaban a Remus como cada luna llena desde hacia tres años.

Isis los seguía dando saltitos, emocionada por ser la primera luna llena que los chicos le dejaban acompañarla.

Prometedme que no le vais a quitar un ojo de encima- Remus estaba demasiado nervioso.

Te prometo que la mantendré a raya- le aseguró Sirius.

Si por una de esas no la reconozco, sacadla de aquí- dijo con fuerza- ¿A quien le toca?

Peter miró a la niña y la señaló.

Yo fui el último, después de saber que también era animaga- sentenció el chico, mirando con desasosiego las ramas del sauce boxeador.

Yo lo haré- afirmó Canuto.

¿Hacer qué?- quiso saber Isis.

Tocar el nudo para que paren las ramas- soltó Peter con desagrado.

Isis miró el nudo al lado del tronco.

¿Sólo hay que tocarlo?- preguntó con inocencia.

Apretarlo más bien- explicó James, posando sus ojos sobre la cabeza de la niña.

Puedo hacerlo yo- sentenció. Se adelantó unos pasos.

Miraba la secuencia de las envestidas del árbol y se giró sonriendo.

Saltó la primera rama, aún sin convertirse, Sirius, Remus y James se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

Rodó por el suelo, girando a gran velocidad para esquivar dos ramas más, los chicos contenían la respiración. El sol empezaba a caer, oyéndose al final de la ladera como se ahogaba en el frío mar.

¿A qué espera para transformarse?- soltó Remus más que alarmado- ¿Le habéis explicado que cuando me convierta en lobo ya debe estar transformada?

Los amigos se miraron preocupados, lo habían dado todo por dicho y realmente no habían dicho nada. Negaron a la vez con la cabeza.

Un alarido les hizo girar la cabeza hacia el túnel, Isis había desaparecido de su vista, hasta que una ráfaga con olor a camomila impregnó el aire.

Se mata- la chica salía despedida de la rama, los tres corrieron a su encuentro.

Isis había conseguido transformarse en un pequeño halcón grisáceo ante el estupor de los tres jóvenes magos.

Pero… es una lobezna blanca- Peter se les había unido, no le gustaba quedarse solo tan cerca del bosque.

No seas estúpido, eso es un águila- señaló Sirius indignado.

No es un águila, es un halcón- afirmó Remus entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Cómo nosotros no aprovechamos tan bien los veranos?- soltó un grito de dolor mientras su espalda se arqueaba- Llegó el momento.

Sin más sus amigos se transformaron, para pasar la noche entre correrías, olvidando por completo al pequeño halcón que los sobrevolaba.

Isis pudo ver toda la transformación y a la vez el ataque al Castillo.

Su mente sufrió un bloqueo y cayó sobre la pinada, chocando con todas y cada una de las ramas del gran árbol. Cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo volvía a ser una persona magullada. Oyó el aullido y los cascos de los centauros a la vez.

Su presente se mezclaba con los retazos de aquel futuro que quería que no ocurriese.

Me volveré loca si esto no termina pronto- bromeó ante el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.- ¿Canuto!¡Cornamenta?- bajó la voz al oír las pisadas de hombres, ante ella estaban los espectros de todos ellos, algo más mayores que en la actualidad, rodeando a un joven de unos diecisiete años que andaba decidido hacia el interior del bosque.- ¿Colagusano?

Se levantó ahogando un alarido, no sabía si el joven la podía ver, llegó a un cruce de caminos, una encrucijada, el juego hacia su izquierda con sus amigos los merodeadores, hacia la derecha el futuro, con los merodeadores siendo fantasmas del destino.

Miró entristecida hacia la izquierda y optó por seguir al chico.

Pudo ver un montón de mortífagos, como los solía llamar Regulus cuando bromeaba con ella en verano, mortífagos porque se alimentaban de la muerte.

Una gran explosión iluminó el Castillo, la torre de Ravenclaw acababa de volar en mil pedazos, los gigantes marcaban el temblor terrestre, los cascos de los centauros resonaban por el campo de Quidditch, pero el chico parecía decidido a no volver la vista atrás. Ella lo siguió y lo que encontró al final en el claro no le gustó nada, era Voldemort, con parte de su primer ejército, insultó al chico y lo elevó en un poderoso Cruciatus, sacseándolo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, cuando lo había martirizado bastante lo soltó.

Su prima Narcisa se acercó hasta él y le preguntó:

¿Draco está bien? ¿Está vivo? – la mano de su prima se posó sobre el pecho del chico-Mi señor, está muerto.

Entonces Voldemort gritó como un poseso, relamiéndose con su propia victoria.

Isis no pudo aguantar tanto dolor y huyó espantada hacia sus amigos, con el llanto encajándose en su pequeño pecho, tratando de tragarse sus propias arcadas. No había destino, Harry moría, la muerte de todos sus seres queridos caía en el olvido, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes no había servido para nada, todos perdían al final.

Se internó en el bosque, como persona no podía seguir el rastro, pero como lobezna… Terminó a cuatro patas, corriendo veloz entre el ramaje, esquivando aquél que podía e impactándose contra todo lo que no alcanzaba evitar.

Su cabeza se impactó contra un ser de pelaje gris, erguido a dos patas, lobo de bonitos ojos dorados.

Le gruñó mostrándole todos los dientes, al igual que gruñía Canuto mirando hacia ella.

El lobo apoyó sus patas delanteras y olisqueó al pequeño cachorro, Canuto intentó acercarse a su hermana, pero un lobo se lo impidió, cubriéndola completamente con su cuerpo.

Nunca habían visto al lobo tan protector con otro animal, lamía las heridas del cachorro y la obligaba a permanecer tumbada cuando ésta intentaba levantarse. A la vez gruñía si alguno de los otros tres intentaba acercársele.

Fue la noche más larga para los chicos, no se estaban divirtiendo como cada luna llena, Lupin protegía a su cachorro.

Cuando despuntó el alba y terminó la transformación de Remus, sus amigos pudieron acercársele por segunda vez, sin peligro a salir seriamente dañados. Madame Pomfrey haría demasiadas preguntas aquél día, y todos estaban agotados, todos salvo la niña rubia que dormía bajo el abrazo de su "hermano".

¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius tapándola con su propia túnica.

Iba volando y de repente cayó sobre un árbol- explicó Peter- luego se dirigió hacia un claro del bosque, iba como hipnotizada.

¿Hipnotizada?¿Eso que es?- se alarmaron los dos apuestos merodeadores mientras ayudaban a sus amigos.

Como bajo un Imperios- soltó Peter.

Joder, Peter, para haber suspendido te las conoces demasiado bien las imperdonables- recalcó James.

James, tú vocabulario, Isis está delante- le recriminó su amigo, tapando los oídos de la niña. Le depositó un tierno beso en los labios y se la llevó al Castillo- Vamos, Isis, ya me contarás como te hiciste todo eso.

Canuto era el único ser capaz de la Tierra de mantener una conversación con una pared, y en aquellos momentos la pared era su hermana pequeña Isis, porque la niña dormía como un tronco.

Por suerte para todos era sábado, y podían descansar. James acompañó a Remus a la enfermería junto con Peter, el gordito se quedó con Remus pero James se dirigió a la torre de su casa, con un montón de botecitos con pociones curativas que había mangado ante la misma Pomfrey. Orgulloso de su hazaña se coló por el retrato de su casa tras dar la contraseña.

La escena con la que se encontró no le gustó nada.

Sirius estaba sobre la pequeña totalmente desnuda, con una pelirroja intentando ponerle una inyección.

Socorro, James- lloró la niña, intentando salir de debajo de su hermano.

Canuto, ¿Pretendes causarle un trauma a mi mejor cazadora?- el joven se arrodilló frente a su amiga.

No, James, sólo intentamos ponerle la maldita inyección- se quejó el animago.

¿Y crees que así es la mejor manera de que colabore?- interrogó el chico con la mirada a su novia.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Le temblaban las manos, malo si esas manos tenían que clavar aquello tan desagradable en el convulsivo cuerpecito que había bajo su amigo.

Trae, Lily. Creo que a mí me tiembla menos el pulso- razonó el joven quitándole la jeringuilla de la mano a la chica.- No te muevas, Isis. Termino en seguida.

James limpió por cuarta vez la nalga de la niña y clavó con decisión la aguja, inyectó el anaranjado mejunje, espeso, demasiado espeso. La niña convulsionó un par de veces más a causa del dolor, los alaridos salían despacio, Sirius le había tapado la boca con una mano, con la otra le sujetaba la espalda y con las piernas le rodeaba las suyas.

James apartó la aguja con cuidado mientras presionaba con el algodón, había visto un millón de veces pinchar a la abuela en el centro de salud. Él también odiaba las agujas. Sabía que su amigo Canuto no se quedaba atrás, el único que las toleraba era Remus, suponía que a base de costumbre, todos los meses le ponían un par, para ver si remitía lo de la licantropía.

Ya está, Isis- le acarició la cabecita- Tranquila. Ya pasó.

Se quitó su propia túnica y tapó el cuerpo de la niña.

Será mejor subirla al cuarto, para terminar de curarla- extrajo los botes con las pociones del bolsillo y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

Muy gracioso, sí señor, cómo si eso no lo supiese- matizó el chico tumbado sobre la niña.

Vamos, Sirius, nos ha ayudado bastante. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de pincharle si no la petrificaba- aclaró la pelirroja brillándole los ojos.

Oye Lily, que fue ella quien se nos escapó del cuarto, ¿Recuerdas?- dejó el cuerpo abandonado en el suelo. Isis se levantó despacio, mortalmente adolorida.

Pesas demasiado- se quejó la niña.

Lily rió ante el comentario.

Vamos peque, no querrás que nadie te vea como mamá te trajo al mundo- y eso a Isis era lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos.

No más inyecciones- enfrentó a su hermano- Nunca más.

Él sonrió, negó con la cabeza.

Nunca es demasiado tiempo. Sólo cuando no haya más remedio, ¿trato?

Lily esperaba la contestación de la niña, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

No- dijo decidida- Nunca más.

Sirius la miró de arriba abajo, le estaba plantando cara.

Isis, no puedo prometerte eso, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- le miró con cara de cordero degollado. Isis se fue hacia las escaleras por donde había desaparecido James- Isis, cariño.

Conseguiré que alguien me lo prometa- contestó ya de espaldas a los dos adolescentes, subiendo a zancadas los escalones, de tres en tres.- ¡James!

Un brazo salió de una de las puertas y la introdujo de un tirón.

¿Quién fue?- preguntó mortalmente serio- ¡Isis!

Como todos los hermanos mayores, James odiaba cunado la niña desviaba la pregunta.

Prométeme que no me volverás a pinchar- le rogó con los ojos bañados.

De acuerdo. ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue Snape?- ella lo miró confundida- ¿Regulus?

¿Regulus? ¿Por qué atacaría Regulus a su hermana convertida en halcón? No, para que lo sepas fui yo sola, choqué contra la copa del pino y me rasguñé con todas las ramas. Por eso tengo los cortes- explicó convencida.

¿No fue un Imperios?- el animago acababa de asomar la cabeza por la habitación, seguida de una no muy prometedora sanadora.

Ah, ah…- la niña negó con la cabeza- No fue un Imperios, ni fue un Slytherin ni nada que vosotros os estéis imaginando, el problema es que aún no os creéis que este verano viajé al futuro, cuando se os meta eso en la cabeza de alcornoques que tenéis, entenderéis porqué falló mi transformación.

Sirius atravesó el cuarto y se sentó sobre su cama.

¿Por donde quieres que empecemos?- se cruzó de brazos esperando la contestación de la niña.

Por creerme, por confiar en mí. Tengo un plan y necesitaré que me ayudéis para llevarlo a cabo, necesito que confiéis en mí a pies juntillas.

James sonrió.

Creo que Sirius se refiere a tus cortes, bombón. ¿Prefieres algo de intimidad?- no podía apartar la vista de la ventana, era el cuerpo de una niña lo que había ante él, pero aún así…

¿Para qué? Ya lo has visto todo- razonó la niña- Sirius me cambiaba los pañales de pequeña y me duchaba con él hasta no hace mucho. Y Lily comparte cuarto conmigo, ¿Crees que salgo de la ducha con un albornoz? Y esto no es nada.- se señaló los rasguños de los brazos- ¡Uau! Tendrías que haber visto a Harry cuando terminó de enfrentarse al dragón. Él si que necesitaba lustras atenciones- se cayó de repente.

¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Merece la pena?- Lily había roto el silencio, era la única que por el momento había creído a la niña.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, Isis fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano, en la cama.

No lo consigue, al final ellos ganan. Harry murió- unas palabras apenas audibles.

¡Mi hijo muere!- Lily se llevó la mano al pecho, cayendo de rodillas sobre la madera.

¡Lily!- enfatizó James- No tenemos hijos. Ni un Harry, ni un Mathew ni una preciosa pelirroja como tú.

¿Qué me pasa a mi?- quiso saber el moreno de pelo largo.

Te escapas de Azkaban el tercer año de Harry, te mantienes un año en el anonimato, después terminas en Grimauld Place y ese mismo quinto año caes a través del velo, en el Departamento de Misterios.

Eso es una leyenda, nadie ha visto el arco- agudizó James.

Yo lo vi, y también vi como Remus se quedaba destrozado, ya no le quedaban amigos para encontrarse en la luna.

¿Y tú?- quiso saber Lily.

Debo estar en el bando equivocado- miró a su hermano mayor- o muerta. No hay ninguna Isis Elisabeth Black en ese futuro. De hecho en el tapiz sólo aparecen Regulus y Sirius, por lo que yo no existo.

¿Cómo que no existes? Yo te veo muy real, tú apareces en el tapiz, eres la más pequeña de los Black, cuéntale a Orion que tu no estás y veremos cómo se lo toma.- habló Sirius arrancando la sonrisa de su hermana.

Gracias tete- susurró bajito, para que sólo él la pudiese oír.

Él le sonrió de medio lado, cogió unas gasas y le limpió cuidadosamente las heridas. No quería verla sufrir, pero las pociones curativas siempre escocían un poquito.

Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno cuando Isis intentó apartar el brazo- Ya está.

La niña se metió en la ducha y estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua tibia, quería relajarse.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI. La charla de las chicas.

Isis bajaba como cada mañana de la mano de su hermano mayor al gran comedor, el merodeador se había propuesto que la virginidad de la niña quedase intacta hasta que fuera demasiado mayor para preocuparse.

Sirius, se caminar sola. Ya no soy un bebé- se soltó del agarre molesta, algunos chicos le sonreían al verla pasar.

Hola- saludaba ella con susurros y sonrisas, capaz de derretir el mismo infierno.

El día del baile se acercaba veloz, el baile de Hogwarts, el más importante del año, el día de Halloween.

-¿Qué haces Isis?- la interrogó su hermano tirando de su mano.

-Pretendo ligar- craso error, el merodeador tiró de la manita de su hermana con fuerza y la colocó sobre el alfeizar de una ventana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que pretendes ligar?- mordía cada palabra.

-Sirius, el baile se acerca y no tengo pareja.

-¿Y tú para que quieres una pareja? No es necesario ir en pareja, además a las diez debes estar en la cama.

-No, esa noche no puedo estar a las diez en la cama.- negaba con la cabeza efusivamente.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber un molesto hermano mayor.

-Porque esa noche voy a perder la virginidad- sonrió al ver como su hermano perdía el color de sus mejillas.

-Ni se te ocurra- la amenazó con la palma de la mano levantada.

-¿Me vas a pegar?- lo enfrentó sin miedo, levantando la cabeza.

Isis había empezado el juego, pero la situación se estaba descontrolando. Sirius bajó la mano avergonzado.

-Isis eres demasiado joven- apoyó su frente en la de la niña- No quiero que crezcas tan rápido.

-El tiempo apremia chaval- saltó del alfeizar y se enrolló en el cuello de un apuesto chico con gafas.- ¿Con quien vas a ir al baile, James?

-Con una preciosa pelirroja, peque. ¿Y Sirius?

Ella se encogió de hombros, su hermano nunca le hablaba de sus ligues.

-Pero si has bajado con él de la mano- miró tiernamente a la niña- ¿Lo has perdido?

-No, él me estaba diciendo que no puedo ir con ningún chico al baile.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, eres demasiado joven.

-¡James!- se quejó la niña dándole suaves golpes en el pecho.

-¡Isis!- le devolvió el joven buscando con la mirada cierta pelirroja. Sonrió al verla acercarse hacia ellos, dejó a la niña en el suelo y la rodeó con sus fornidos brazos, la chica rió con ganas, James era bueno haciéndole cosquillas bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, se tensó cuando notó el cálido aliento de la chica sobre su nuez.

Isis miraba el espectáculo sin perderse detalle, ella quería aprender.

-Lily, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- cortó el rollo de los adolescentes.

-¿No puedes esperar?- le soltó un molesto James.

-No, es muy importante. Es vital- ya estaba sacando su varita- ¡Agáchate! ¡Depulso!

James terminó sobre su pelirroja, una poderosa fuerza lo había lanzado contra el suelo. Un grupo de encapuchados con máscaras plateadas estaban rodeando el pasillo.

-Ja, ja, ja- ironizó una voz conocida por la pequeña- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer para ser una persona, no rectifico, ser la primera persona que viaja al futuro? Mi señor te quiere entre sus filas.

-Bella…- susurró la niña- No se de que me hablas. Nadie ha viajado al futuro- habló fuerte y claro.

-Mi señor sabe que has visto el futuro, la pregunta es clara, ¿Quién gana?

La niña retrocedió unos pasos, mirando entre los traveseros del techo, no había nadie, salvo un par de calcetines viejos.

-Todos deben saber que en las guerras no se gana, todo el mundo pierde, aunque sea parte de su humanidad.

-Demasiado profundo para una cría de diez años, te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Quién gana?

Isis no podía decirles que ganaban ellos, no quería que ese futuro se cumpliese, no por el bien de aquel simpático chico de ojos verdes.

-Tú no- intentó sosegar su respiración- tú pierdes, como todos los Black.

Se sentía acorralada, miró hacia los escalones de la torre de Astronomía, de donde Dumbledore había caído tras el Avada Kedabra de Severus Snape.

-No tienes escapatoria, vendrás y le contarás a mi señor todo lo que viste- aseguró su prima avanzando hacia ella a paso decidido.

Isis comenzó a subir las escaleras de espaldas, tan rápido como le permitían sus pequeños pero ágiles pies, cuando los perdió de vista se giró y corrió como si le persiguiese el diablo.

Un chico no demasiado alto, con el pelo azabache, despeinado y gafas de montura redonda la detuvo en la carrera, apresándola de la cintura. Notó como una seda le caía por encima y una mano le tapaba la boca para evitar que gritase. Vio pasar a su prima Bellatrix a escasos centímetros de ellos, buscándola como loca, volvió a pasar ante sus narices soltando un bufido de resignación y la vio desaparecerse en un humo negro.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que subir no es la mejor vía de escape? ¿Qué pretendías, saltar desde la torre?- el chico la giró mientras le soltaba la boca.

-¿Cómo no nos ha visto?- no tenía palabras.

-Espérame aquí quietecita- le guiñó un ojo mientras salía de debajo de la seda.- ¿Me ves?

La niña no contestó, tan sólo dio unos pasos hacia abajo, en el mayor silencio, James se acercó donde se suponía que debía estar Isis, se le veía tonto moviendo los brazos al aire. La niña trepó apoyándose en ambas paredes y volvió a descender cuando James empezó a bajar los escalones reclamando la presencia de su amigo Canuto.

Casi corría para no perderlos de vista, esquivando a todos aquellos que le tapaban el paso.

-Tiene la capa- aseguró James- La capa de los Potter- añadió mientras le sonreía de lado a una chica de quinto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Isis miró a la chica, no era Lily, ¿Por qué flirteaba James teniendo a la chica más guay de todo el colegio? Sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres tonto, chaval- sentenció Sirius, Isis abrió la boca descomunalmente, su hermano decía tacos- un auténtico gilipollas. Te la jugó, una asquerosa cría de diez años te la jugó.

-No soy asquerosa- murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

No pudo verlo, pero Remus, Sirius y James sonreían, su plan había funcionado. Sabían que la niña no se iba a apartar de ellos, estaba acostumbrada a seguirlos durante el día, coincidía con ellos en todas las asignaturas y los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Sirius siguió su actuación, golpeó la mandíbula de su amigo de broma, James le siguió el juego rodando por el suelo, Isis tuvo que saltar para que no la derribase. Se lanzó contra Sirius y le asestó tremendo golpe en la boca del estómago, Sirius se dobló de dolor.

Una furiosa prefecta apareció de la nada varita en mano.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones estáis haciendo?- rugió con fuerza.

-Lily, mide tus palabras. Isis está aquí- le pidió Sirius recuperándose de tremendo golpe.

-¿Dónde?- la pelirroja rodó sobre sí misma, maldiciendo de nuevo en voz alta- ¿Te piensas que soy gilipollas, Sirius!

Isis rió por lo bajo, a la prefecta se le fue el color de la cara al oír la melodiosa risita.

-Pero…¿Dónde está?- preguntó con un hilo de voz- Dumbledore está buscándola como loco, quiere saber si está bien, si le hicieron daño, ¿Dónde cojones estabais vosotros?

-Por favor, Lily- pidió James, su amigo estaba fuera de sí, no toleraba vocabulario soez delante de la niña, saltó al mismo tiempo que Sirius sobre su chica, enzarzándose de nuevo en una pelea a lo muggle.

Isis dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a dos amigos del alma zurrándose de lo lindo y a los dos prefectos intentando separarlos, allá ellos si querían recibir algún golpe, ella no estaría allí, no era tan idiota para que le hincharan un ojo y quedándose allí sería lo más probable que pescaría, eso o un labio o ceja abierta, no le apetecía para nada, sabía lo que dolía.

Volvió a su sala común, subió al cuarto de sus hermanos y dejó la capa completamente doblada dentro del baúl de James, debía de conseguirse una cita, se acicaló el pelo con el cepillo de Remus y revisó el cajón de su hermano. Sonrió al ver la cajita azul, le quitó el envoltorio y se sorprendió de ver cuadraditos plateados en su interior, veinticuatro para ser exactos.

Abrió uno, aquello no podía ser peligroso, Sirius era muy cuidadoso.

Estaba untoso, lo desenrolló hasta el final, le pareció divertido hincharlos y cuando quedó sólo uno decidió metérselo en el bolsillo, para otra fiesta sorpresa para los chicos.

Con su varita adornó cada globito con un dibujo y en la pared escribió con letras de color rojo: "Para mis chicos favoritos, Isis".

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala común.

Tres chicos y una chica entraban bromeando, la chica llevaba un pañuelo apretado en la nariz, manchado de rojo.

Ni siquiera se percataron de que pasaba por su lado, ella se encogió de hombros y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Quería encontrar su ligue para el baile.

Los tres chicos abrieron la puerta de su cuarto entre risas, Sirius se quedó blanco al ver la pintada en la pared y sus preservativos por toda la habitación.

-Madre mía- es lo único que pudo articular James.

-Yo la mato, era la reserva para todo el mes, y seguro que caían unos cuantos en Halloween. Vane ya estaba preparada- al animago se le aguaron los ojos- ¿Pero que he hecho yo para merecer un castigo como Isis?

Remus rió con ganas.

-¿Dónde le ves lo divertido?- preguntó el moreno de pelo lacio enfadado.

-Te ha pillado- Sirius lo miró sin entender- ¿O pretendes darle la "charla"?- Remus enfatizó la palabra con los dedos en el aire.

-¿Me ayudarías?- debía explicarle a Isis porqué no debía jugar con aquello.

-Claro, si James también viene- sabía que a James se le hacían pesados aquellos temas.

-¿Por qué me metes a mí, Lunático?- protestó James.

Isis volvió al cuarto de las chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Anne y Lily hablaban sobre el maquillaje que se iban a poner esa noche, querían deslumbrar a sus acompañantes.

-Hola peque- la saludó Lily besándole la cabeza maternalmente- ¿Todo bien?

-¿Les ha gustado la sorpresa?- preguntó tumbándose boca arriba encima de su cama.

Las chicas la miraron como si le faltase un tornillo.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- indagó Anne.

-Los globos, les llené la habitación con ellos, los tenía Sirius en su mesita de noche- contestó Isis volteándose para mirarlas de cerca.

-¿Los globos?- esa fue Lily- ¿Tienes alguno?

Isis asintió con la cabeza y sacó el último globo de su túnica.

-Los globos- susurró Lily viendo el envoltorio- ¿Cuántos pusiste?

-Veintitrés.

-¿Veinti… veintitrés?- tartamudeó Anne.

Isis volvió a afirmar eufórica.

-De la mesita de Sirius- murmuró Lily, aquella niña estaba muerta en cuanto tropezase con el merodeador.

-Sí, ya os lo he dicho, ¿Por qué?- no le gustaba nada que repitiesen tanto las cosas.

-Isis- Lily habló clara- no son globos, son preservativos y se gastan para mantener relaciones sexuales sin peligro de embarazos no deseados o transmisión de enfermedades venéreas.

-¿Enfermedades qué?- quiso saber la niña.

-Venéreas, de transmisión sexual- apuntó Mary.

-¿Y como se gastan?- se introdujo de lleno en la "charla".

Lily miró a Mary y esta asintió con la cabeza, más valía que Isis se enterase de toda la verdad.

-Se colocan sobre el pene erecto, antes de la penetración.

-¿Por qué?- no lograba entender algunos puntos, bueno, ya le preguntaría a Remus.

-Porque deben quedar ajustados, sobrando un poco de goma en el prepucio para recoger el esperma.

-¿El esperma?- preguntó Isis perpleja- ¿Qué es el esperma?

Anne suspiró con resignación, Isis estaba completamente verde.

-Isis, ¿Te has besado con algún chico?- la niña se sonrojó- No, ¿Verdad?

-Primero, empieza con el sexo oral y cuando seas una maestra nos vuelves a preguntar esto, ¿vale?- le sonrió Lily- Y pídele perdón a Sirius, toma- abrió su mesita de noche y sacó una cajita azul idéntica a la que Isis había destrozado- dáselos a tu hermano.

Isis besó las mejillas de ambas chicas y bajó corriendo a la sala común donde un muy furioso Sirius estaba siendo tranquilizado por una preciosa morena de ojos tostados.

-Vamos Sirius, sólo es una niña, ¿Cómo iba a saber para que se gastaban?

-Es una entrometida, ya le enseñaré yo a respetar las cosas de los demás- apretó con fuerza el cinturón que llevaba en la mano.

Isis tragó con fuerza, ver a Sirius en aquella posición era como ver al mismísimo Orion a punto de castigar a uno de sus hijos. Cogían el cinturón de la misma manera, doblándolo por la mitad, para que el cuero no llegase a romper la barrera del sonido.

Cerró los ojos y se posicionó delante de él.

-Lo siento Sirius, no sabía que eran preservativos.

-Mis preservativos- corrigió el mago adolescente levantándose del sofá.

-Tus preservativos. Toma- le extendió una cajita igual.

El mal ya estaba reparado. Se colocó el cinturón en las presillas del uniforme y se sentó sobre una silla. Llamó a la pequeña con el dedo.

-¿Quién te lo ha explicado?

-Anne y Lily, aunque no entiendo algunas cosas.

-¿No?- preguntó curioso intentando encontrarse con unos bonitos ojos azules.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que te pueda ayudar?- le acarició suavemente la mejilla.- Al menos podrías dejar que lo intentase.

-Vale, ¿Qué es un pene?¿Cuando está erecto?¿Qué es el esperma? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué es el sexo oral?

Por lo que lo único claro que le había quedado a la niña era lo de las enfermedades venéreas y que eran preservativos, no globos.

-Un minuto- el chico se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta su amigo Remus.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto?- Sirius no solía cortar las partidas de ajedrez.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII. La charla con los chicos.

-Remus, tienes que ayudarme- Sirius parecía estresado.

-Canuto, estoy jugando al Ajedrez, ¿Es que no lo ves?- Remus era mal jugador en comparación con James o Sirius. Y jugar contra James le estimulaba, no le gustaba que se entrometiesen en sus jugadas, las repensaba demasiadas veces.

-James, ayúdame, hermano- James levantó la vista del tablero, algo en el tono de voz de su amigo lo sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirando la niña que había detrás de su amigo.

-Le dieron la "charla", las chicas y…

-Creo que no he entendido mucho- añadió Isis con una sonrisa espectacular.

-Ven aquí, preciosa- James separó su taburete del tablero y golpeó su pierna derecha, para que ella se acomodase sobre él.

Isis se acercó a James y él la elevó de la cintura para acomodarla en su pierna.

-¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?- Sirius tragó, James se quedó blanco al escuchar las preguntas de la niña.

-¿Qué es un pene?, ¿Cuándo está erecto? Yo no haría ese movimiento Remus, o estarás perdido a la siguiente jugada- James miró furioso a su amigo que sonreía ante su propio desconcierto- ¿Qué es el esperma y qué es el sexo oral?

-Isis, ¿De qué has hablado con las chicas?- se interesó Remus, no veía el consejo de la niña, así que decidió mover lo que pensaba.

-De sexo y me han explicado que os llené la habitación de preservativos, que sirven para evitar las enfermedades vene… venéreas y para evitar tener embarazos no deseados, Ah! Y cuando les pregunté como se gastaban los preservativos me dijeron que cuando fuese una maestra en el sexo oral volveríamos a tener la charla, ¿Qué es el sexo oral?- no tenía ningún tapujo al preguntar aquello, ella sólo quería saber.

-Es tu hermana Sirius, te toca explicárselo a ti- dijeron ambos merodeadores a la vez.

-Muy bonito, ahora resulta que Isis es sólo mi hermana- se quejó el moreno llevándose a la pequeña a rastras hasta su cuarto.

La dejó sentada sobre la cama, mientras el se recorría el cuarto de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó la niña tras cinco minutos viéndolo caminar cuál león enjaulado.

-No- acertó a decir el joven mago.

Abajo dos chicos miraban hacia las escaleras de la izquierda.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien dejándolo solo?- preguntó James colocando de nuevo las fichas sobre el tablero.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Subimos y le echamos una mano?- volvió a preguntar el capitán del equipo.

-Deberíamos- a Remus no le apetecía que James le volviese a ganar otra partida.

Los chicos se levantaron y dejaron el tablero tal cuál, preparado para la siguiente partida.

-Deberías haberle hecho caso a la enana- le dijo el de gafas señalando el tablero.

-James, tiene diez años, apenas sabe mover el caballo- soltó Remus medio enfadado.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees- susurró el muchacho empujando la puerta de su cuarto.

Remus atravesó con la mirada a Sirius, estaba claro que la "charla" no había avanzado demasiado.

-Bueno Isis, allá va- soltó el licántropo- el pene es el órgano reproductor masculino, el semen son las células reproductivas masculinas, cuando el pene está erecto es que está levantado y el sexo oral es…pues eso, sexo con la boca.

-¿Sexo con la boca?- miró a Sirius asqueada- ¿Cómo se puede tener sexo con la boca?

-Se llama felación- aclaró James mirando la cara de desconcierto de la niña.

-Consiste en dar placer con la boca en el órgano de tu pareja- intentó explicarle su hermano- da igual como se llame, no creo que tengas edad de saber todo esto.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Isis.

-Porque ni siquiera tienes la menstruación- soltó Sirius a bocajarro- No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, punto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el cuarto de los chicos con la cabeza gacha.

Los merodeadores la miraron arrepentidos, Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar. Se adelantó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose una mirada azul más perdida que de costumbre.

-Siento haber revuelto tus cosas- se disculpó la niña.

-Disculpas aceptadas- sonrió el chico- Siento no haber sido claro con las explicaciones, te lo puedo demostrar si no se lo cuentas a nadie- le susurró al oído.

Ella rió con ganas.

-No hace falta, seguro que David se encarga de explicármelo- miró directamente los ojos grises de su hermano- Cuando llegue el momento- añadió al ver la cara de asombro de su hermano mayor.

-Cuando llegue el momento- repitió enojado con la mandíbula encajada- Pasa.

Isis lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero no hacerlo.

-Pues si David te lo propone espero que le des la misma contestación. Anda, pasa, no queremos que te vayas con la duda.- la agarró de la túnica y la metió en el cuarto.- Contestaremos a tus preguntas, pero nos has de dar tiempo para asimilarlas, ¿trato?- enarcó una ceja. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Dispara.

La niña se volvió a sentar en la cama de su hermano Sirius, los chicos se sentaron con ella.

-Isis- empezó Remus- has de comprender que esperábamos que esta charla no te la tuviésemos que dar hasta que tuvieses por lo menos…

-Treinta años- aclaró Sirius.

-Sirius, no te pases- le reprochó James tragándose la carcajada- Hasta dentro de tres o cuatro años, Isis.

Ella sonrió y miró de reojo a su hermano.

-¿Treinta?- preguntó divertida.

-Por mi te podrías morir virgen- sentenció el moreno.

-Sirius…- protestaron los otros chicos al unísono.

-¿Es divertido?- Sirius sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Es peligroso?

-Según- afirmó el rubio.

-¿Según qué?

-No es peligroso, Isis, siempre y cuando se tomen las medidas necesarias.

-El sado sí lo es- renegó el licántropo.

-Chicos, lo básico, por favor- pidió Sirius algo acalorado.

-¿Qué es el sado?- preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-Hay gente que se pone agresiva, si a su pareja le gusta que le peguen pasas al sadomasoquismo.- explicó Remus.

-¿A Anne le gusta que le peguen?- la niña había extrapolado la conversación al terreno personal.

-No, intentaba explicarte lo del sado- aclaró Remus. ¡Por Merlín!, debía medir sus palabras, no estaba hablando con una adolescente, sino con la pequeña Isis.

-Isis- llamó la atención de su hermana- el sexo siempre ha de ser consentido.

-¿Con sentido? ¿Con sentido de qué? Yo no creo que vosotros lo practiquéis con ningún sentido, salvo para divertiros.

-Isis, quiero decir que las dos personas deben de querer- aclaró Sirius divertido.

-Eh?- no entendía a donde quería ir a parar la conversación.

James miró a Sirius y murmuró:"Lo básico".

-¿Pero cuál es la finalidad?-pregunta retórica.

Isis miró a cada uno de los jóvenes.

-¿Pasárselo bien?- dudaba que Remus hubiese hecho una pregunta que ya habían contestado.

-No Isis- contestó el rubio- Procrear. El sexo tiene la finalidad de procrear.

-¿Me vais a hacer tía? Porque se que James sí, pero vosotros dos…- apuntó con el dedo al moreno y al rubio.

-Por ahora no, pero sabrás cuando- afirmó su hermano besándole la cabeza.

-¿Lo sabré? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…¿Cómo?

-Estaremos mucho tiempo con la misma chica, y la conocerás.

-¡Voy a ser tía!- saltó eufórica en la cama.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-Mucho más tiempo Isis, años, muchos años- aclaró Remus sonrojado.

-Pero tú llevas con Anne tres meses y cuatro días, mi hermano lleva con Vane casi un mes, veintisiete días para ser exactos, y Lily y James llevan ocho meses y veintiún días- había dejado de saltar en la cama.

-Joder que control- murmuraron los tres chicos a la vez.

-Vale, creo que ya me quedó claro- afirmó la niña- Cuando somos jóvenes practicamos el sexo por diversión y cuando ya somos adultos lo hacemos para tener hijos, ¿Cierto?

Los tres chicos asintieron a la vez.

-Guay, yo voy a ser joven toda la vida, y me lo voy a pasar en grande como mi hermano.

-No Isis, tú vas a ser buena chica y tendrás sexo para procrear- le soltó Sirius divertido.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Yo me quiero divertir! De hecho se lo propondré a David en el baile de Halloween- le estaba tomando el pelo descaradamente a su hermano, pero Sirius no bromeaba de esos temas con Isis, nunca.

-Isis, por favor, deja el tema. Este es capaz de ponerte un cinturón de castidad como en la edad media- bromeó James.

-Pues no sería mala idea, así el chico que quisiese robarle la virginidad tendría que pasar un examen. Creo que en casa había uno- Sirius miró al techo.

La tormenta se desató fuerte, un relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminándolo un instante y al siguiente el trueno partió el silencio. Isis se cobijó bajo los brazos de su hermano y este la rodeó con ternura.

-Tranquila, sólo es una tormenta- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte al notarla temblar.

Lo malo es que Isis ya oía los gritos de la batalla, notaba el suelo retumbar con las pisadas de los gigantes, un explosión retumbó en el ala oeste, partiendo por la mitad la fortaleza. Los ojos de Isis miraban con terror hacia el infinito.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un encapuchado entró en la habitación, sólo lo pudo ver ella.

-Habéis perdido, no ha servido de nada toda la valentía Gryffindor, como todos los héroes el vuestro ha caído en la batalla.

Isis tragó con fuerza buscando a quién iban dirigidas aquellas palabras, pero no había nadie del futuro allí, salvo ella. No podía permitirlo, saltó de la cama y apuntó con su varita la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

-Isis, ¿Estás bien?- James se le acercó por la espalda y bajó la varita de la niña.- Por favor…

Notaba la tensión de la niña en cada músculo de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Tranquila, sólo es una alucinación- intentó tranquilizarla- Vamos, vuelve a la cama.

La niña lloraba en silencio, todo estaba perdido, Harry había muerto en la última batalla, nadie tenía destino. Derrotada se arrodilló en el suelo y golpeó con fuerza la madera.

-¡Nooooooo!- el grito fue desgarrador y le salió desde las entrañas.

Los chicos se miraron alarmados, si aquello era una alucinación es que la cabeza de la pequeña no funcionaba correctamente.

-No puede ser una alucinación- murmuró Remus- Que no sea una alucinación, por favor…- rogó, casi rezó.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a su hermana, tomándola de los hombros. Isis no estaba allí, estaba luchando en algún remoto lugar.

-Isis, vuelve, te necesito- pidió el chico escrutando esos bonitos ojos azules ahora totalmente en blanco- ¿Me puedes ver? ¿Me oyes? Avisad a Dumbledore, me la llevo a la enfermería. James, encuentra a Regulus.

James actuó rápido, sacó el mapa del merodeador de su baúl y murmuró: "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

El laberinto del castillo se fue mostrando sobre el pergamino, buscó en la mazmorra de Slytherin, pero Regulus no estaba allí, ni en los pasillos, ni colindante al bosque, ni…¡Sí!¡Bingo!, el chico se dirigía hacia el comedor.

Salió corriendo del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, topándose con una pelirroja preciosa que lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ahora no, Lily, he de encontrar a Regulus- se deshizo de los frágiles brazos que rodeaban su cuello muy a su pesar y salió por el retrato, seguido de la pelirroja.

-¡James!¿Qué pasa?- nunca había visto a James rechazarla. Siempre era él el que se ponía tontorrón y ella la que le tenía que advertir que no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Es Isis, creo que ha tenido una visión- se quedó parado en el rellano- ¡Merlín! Es verdad, viajó al futuro. Lily- la pelirroja estaba bastante descolocada- Tienes que conseguir el libro de Viajes en el tiempo, está en la segunda estantería tercera columna derecha.

Lily abrió la boca descomunalmente, pero si James no iba a la biblioteca sino para observar las chicas, ¿Cómo sabía el lugar exacto del libro? Aceptó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la Biblioteca, no cerraban hasta las nueve y media y sólo eran las siete y cuarenta y cinco. Cómo le había indicado su novio el libro se encontraba allí, con un montón de papeles en su interior. Con la letra de Isis, reconocería esa letra hasta en relieve, redondeada y totalmente legible, no como los garabatos que hacían ella o Remus, que muchas veces ni ellos mismos lo entendían. Sirius y James se limitaban a prestar atención o copiar los apuntes de Isis después de clases. Y Peter era un completo desastre y como a Isis le caía mal no le dejaba nunca sus apuntes.

Salió de la biblioteca y en el rellano de la enfermería se encontró con la escena más dantesca de toda su vida.

Isis miraba o no, el suelo, esquivando piedras invisibles, sorteando obstáculos inexistentes y murmurando:"Todos muertos, se los llevan al comedor, mirad a qué precio hemos conseguido derrotarlo, y Harry está triste y Ginny… Mi pelirrojo Ron y Hermione, todos con dolor. Mi golpeador favorito ha muerto y Remus, él tendría que haber vivido, por Harry. Ahora ya no le queda nadie,¡Maldito bastardo!¡Juro por el espíritu de Gryffindor y su amigo Salazar que terminaré contigo aunque me pase la vida en Azkaban!" Tenía los brazos levantados al cielo y el director la miraba confuso, con una carta en su mano, con el escudo de Hogwarts.

-Señor Black, no es ninguna alucinación. Es una visión del futuro. Pregúntele el año.

-Isis, ¿En qué año estamos?- preguntó Regulus en un susurro.

-1997, Junio- respondió la niña confundida, intentando salir de su visión, ya no podía soportar tanto dolor.

-Isis vuelve al setenta y seis, por favor- le suplicó Sirius cogiéndola de la mano. Una caricia que revelaba el amor más puro.

Lily tragó con fuerza aquel difícil nudo, aquello no podía pasar, ¿Y dónde demonios se encontraba la pequeñaja en esos tiempos? Sólo tendría veintinueve, demasiado joven para no estar. Y ella treinta y seis y James treinta y siete, al igual que Sirius y Remus.

-Señores, pueden retirarse al comedor, la cena está servida- anunció el director.

-Señor…- Sirius levantó la cabeza- Me quedo con ella.

-No, señor Black. Deje este asunto para los adultos- contestó el director apartándolo de su pequeña.- Vaya a cenar, hablaré con la señorita Black y la acompañaré yo mismo al comedor cuando todo esté aclarado.

-¿Estará bien?- sabía que podía confiar en aquel viejo de barba blanca, pero por Isis movería el mundo.

-Señor Black, su hermana está perfecta, es perfecta- se corrigió- sólo debe entender que sus visiones pueden no ser ciertas. Sabemos que nadie ha logrado atravesar esa pequeña cabecita, que no le han colocado una visión, y se que su hermana ha viajado al futuro- estudió al joven- Lo sé por esto- levantó la carta- ha traído información muy valiosa, pero no quiero que pierda la infancia y ella está convencida que debe de salvar al mundo de ese desastre. Le voy a vaciar la mente de esos recuerdos futuros, es un proceso bastante doloroso, no le voy a mentir, pero quiero que me deje con ella a solas.

-¿Puedo quedarme fuera?¿Puedo esperarla aquí?- era reacio a abandonarla.

-Señor Black, vaya al comedor, no tardaremos mucho, se lo prometo.

El joven mago agachó la cabeza y dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía nada ni nadie lo podría separar de Isis, por su bien debía de sufrir.


	18. Chapter 18

Dumbledore condujo a la niña hasta un pasillo del tercer piso.

Isis hubiera jurado sin tortura que la puerta de la izquierda dorada no estaba allí por la mañana, y eso que aquél pasillo era uno de los más transitados de todo el castillo, pues pasaban por allí para acudir a todas las clases desde la torre de Gryffindor.

El director abrió la puerta sacudiendo su varita.

Isis lo siguió, su director conseguía descolocarla cada vez que abría la boca, nunca hablaba claro y a Moony se le había pegado la misma manía, ¿Por qué no podían ser más como Sirius y James?, a ellos era fácil entenderlos, esos dos sabían que dos más dos siempre eran cuatro.

-Señorita Black, tome asiento e intente calmarse- pidió amablemente el mago señalando un pequeño cojín tirado en el suelo.

Desde luego al hombre le gustaban las cosas estrafalarias, la habitación estaba plagada de espejos.

-Estoy lo suficientemente calmada- susurró la niña mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cojín que le había señalado Albus.

El mago sonrió divertido, aquella niña tenía el carácter idéntico a su hermano Sirius, su alborotador favorito. Y eso lo sabía todo el profesorado, Sirius era el ojo derecho de ese mago, al igual que James lo era de la joven profesora de Transformaciones y el señor Lupin de Flitwick, el enano de Encantamientos.

-Puede mentirme cuanto quiera- expresó el mago mirando a través del azul del iris de la pequeña Isis- no empezaré hasta que la note relajada. Tengo mucho tiempo y también paciencia.

Isis desvió la mirada indignada y resopló. Ese era el auténtico problema, no había tiempo y todo el mundo dudaba de una niña de diez años.

-No me cree, ¿verdad?- alzó la cabeza enfrentando otros claros ojos azules.

-Esa no es la cuestión, no importa si yo la creo o no, importa que lo que ha hecho usted este verano la está traumatizando. Necesito que me explique cómo lo ha hecho, si es verdad que…

-No me cree- sentenció su pensamiento en voz alta, le importaba bien poco sacar de las casillas a la persona con más templanza que había conocido en su vida.

El director estaba apunto de perder la calma, el asunto era demasiado importante como para tener que estar aguantando las impertinencias de una niña que ni siquiera tenía la edad suficiente para estar estudiando en el colegio.

-¡Yo no quería venir aquí!- el grito de la niña lo puso en alerta- ¡Mis padres y el Ministerio me obligaron!- expresó irrespetuosa a todo pulmón.

El hombre se descolocó, nadie había invadido su pensamiento hasta ese momento, al menos no de la manera que lo había hecho Isis, tan rápido y tan eficazmente, ni siquiera había notado el ligero cosquilleo tras sus orejas, ni como se le erizaban los pelitos de la nuca.

-Bien- dijo la niña realmente molesta- si lo único que le importa es saber cómo cojones he entrado en su cabeza sin ni siquiera notarlo usted… estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡SIÉNTESE!- era la primera vez que perdía la compostura con un alumno. Él solía transmitir sosiego, porque nunca elevaba la voz. De hecho dejó de dar clases porque sus alumnos se solían dormir al escucharlo hablar, por la monotonía de su voz.

Isis volvió a sentarse sobre el cojín, sin miedo, Albus no era una persona agresiva e impulsiva, así que no debía temerle, además de todos era sabido que estaba en contra del castigo físico con los alumnos. Así que decidió hablarle claro.

-Escúcheme profesor, no hay tiempo. Ya ha empezado todo, y la desgracia me toca demasiado cerca como para quedarme impasible- razonó la niña.

-Aún nos queda mucho tiempo si ha de ocurrir lo que usted me cuenta en esta carta- extrajo el sobre sellado de su túnica, en uno de los espejos se le veía reflejado leyendo el pergamino, cuando la carta no había sido abierta.

-¡No! ¡Eses es el maldito problema!¡No hay tiempo!- gritó Isis sin poder contener más su ira. ¿Por qué demonios nadie la creía?- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me crea? Por favor…- las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos llenos de frustración.

-Señorita Black- habló el adulto mucho más calmado, con una persona en la sala histérica y fuera de sus casillas había más que suficiente, sobretodo si esa persona aún no era capaz de contener toda la magia que albergaba su ser- Jugar con el tiempo siempre nos trae consecuencias nefastas. Viajar al pasado es peligroso, pero hacerlo hacia el futuro lo es mucho más, vemos las cosas desde un único punto de vista y no podemos…

-Profesor, señor- interrumpió la niña- llegué en 1993 y me fui de allí en Junio de 1997. todas las personas que me importan en mi presente habían sido asesinadas por las mismas ideas, no me diga que sólo lo veo desde un punto de vista, se que cuando llegué allí luché por los ideales justos, y no me equivocaba, aunque tenga la apariencia de una inocente niña de diez años usted sabe mejor que nadie que sólo es eso, apariencia, mi mente tiene casi quince años y …

Albus levantó la mano interrumpiendo el discurso de Isis, había pasado más de una hora y no habían aclarado nada.

-¿Cómo logró avanzar casi veinte años?

-Curiosa pregunta- contestó Isis con una sonrisa, su profesor de Oclumancia parecía cansado de la cháchara sin sentido- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

El adulto frunció el ceño, aquella niña había creado un muro infranqueable en su mente, sabía que le mentía pero no sabía porqué, se la jugó a una carta.

-Quizá debería preguntárselo a otra persona- afirmó el mago.

Isis tragó saliva con fuerza, no quería involucrar a Regulus en esto, aunque ya estuviese metido hasta el cuello. Si alguien se enteraba que había sido el chico quien la había enviado todo estaría perdido, pues Regulus ya había sido marcado en su dicha y Tom Riddle empezaría a hacer viajes al futuro para ver las consecuencias de sus proezas.

-Señor- debía inventarse algo lo suficientemente creíble para despejar las dudas de aquél sabio o al menos desviar el tema hacia otros derroteros- es peligroso, viajar es muy peligroso, sobretodo si las intenciones del que atraviesa la barrera del tiempo no son nobles- ¿Qué diantre significaban las palabras que acababa de escupir? Ella no lo entendía, pero pareció que a su director lo hizo pensar y lo convenció, pero de todos es sabido que las conversaciones con el hombre nunca terminaban y siempre quería profundizar un paso más.

-¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones, señorita Black?- ahora que por fin la respiración de la niña se había acompasado con los latidos de su corazón le preguntaba aquello, ¡Por Merlín!, ese hombre no daba un respiro. Así que mintió de nuevo, y esta vez lo hizo bien, sin sulfurarse, sin aumentar el tono de voz, sin ponerse nerviosa, creyéndose cada palabra que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-No había ninguna intención, estuve en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada- vaya que esta vez lo había bordado.

-¿Qué lugar y qué hora fueron esos, señorita Black?- preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba a otro de los espejos de la habitación.

Para desgracia de la niña no pudo ver el reflejo del hombre.

-Departamento de Misterios, ocho y cuarto de la tarde- debía explicarle porqué estaba allí, y debía ser de nuevo una historia veraz, lo más acertada posible, vil mentira- me fui con mi padre ese día al Ministerio, para comprobar que las notas eran reales, me dejó en un pasillo para esperarlo y el tiempo pasó rápido, se ve que se lió con trabajo porque me aburrí de esperar y fui a cotillear un poco. Una puerta entreabierta me llamó la atención especialmente, la empujé con cautela y cuando comprobé que no había nadie entré- ladeó la cabeza para ver cómo estaba sentando la mentira, su profesor asintió con la cabeza, la curiosidad era algo inevitable en los niños, Isis lo había aprendido a fuerza de castigos en su casa- el caso es que entré y vi un artilugio dorado girando sobre el vértice de una pirámide de hielo.

-El Tiempo Perpetuo- asintió el mago- Curioso artilugio, ¿verdad señorita Black?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Cierto señor, en verdad no pretendía tocarlo, pero algo me impulsó a hacerlo y de repente me vi en 1993, en un cuerpo que no era el mío.

El relato de la niña había embriagado al mago.

-¿No desplazó su cuerpo?- por más sabio que fuese siempre había cosas que no sabía, y le encantaban los nuevos descubrimientos.

-No, sólo el pensamiento.

-Pero dijeron que su cuerpo desapareció.

-Que no lo viesen no significa que no estuviese allí- recordó la capa de su amigo James.

-¿No se reconoció en el futuro?- a él le encantaría poder formarse una imagen de la bruja con treinta años, sería una excelente profesora, y además muy atractiva, el mayor fallo de todo el profesorado era la falta de gusto en la vestimenta, todos parecía que fuesen de entierro en lugar de a dar clase a jóvenes hormonados. Si consiguiese que por una vez en su vida sus profesores vistiesen con colores más llamativos, seguro que los estudiantes acudirían más contentos a las clases.

Isis se atragantó con la risa, el viejo no tenía desperdicio con sus ocurrencias, si la profesora McGonagall anduviese por ahí un poco menos puritana, su hermano, sus amigos y el resto del alumnado masculino no llegarían nunca tarde a clase, porque había que decirlo, pero esa señorita tenía muy buen cuerpo pese a su edad.

-Señor, salté la barrera del tiempo y me introduje en el cuerpo de una joven bruja de segundo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera se por qué, no me lo pregunte.

El viejo sonrió de medio lado, esa era la siguiente pregunta que pensaba formularle, desde luego no haber aceptado a esa niña en el colegio hubiese sido un desperdicio de potencial, no le extrañaba que los padres de los jóvenes Black estuviesen algo más que desquiciados, un tremendo alborotador como primer hijo, otro varón excelente en pociones y encantamientos, aparte de ser el pupilo predilecto de la señora Sprout, de Herbología, y la retoño, ¿Qué decir de la maga más poderosa que había pisado Hogwarts en los últimos quinientos años?.

-Al menos conocerá su nombre, estuvo en ella cuatro años- sonrió el mago observando su reflejo en otro espejo.

Sí señor, Ginebra Molly Weasley.

-¡Vaya! El prefecto de Gryffindor tendrá una hija, ¿Cree que se lo deberíamos decir?- se giró hacia la niña y ésta negó con la cabeza. Su director se había descontado algunos años- Sí, opino como usted, más vale que se lleve la sorpresa en su día. No es bueno adelantarnos a los acontecimientos, ¿no cree?

¿La estaba regañando por eso?

-¿Le recordaba a alguien?

-¿Perdón?

-La señorita Weasley, ¿Le recordaba a alguien?

-A Lily- respondió con melancolía- Y Harry era la copia de James.

-Los quiere mucho, ¿verdad? Yo también pienso que hacen una pareja estupenda.

El hombre agitó su varita e hizo aparecer otro cojín en donde se sentó enfrente de la niña, acarició suavemente sus mejillas con sus delgados y afilados pulgares.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sabía que si intentaba hablar se le partiría la voz de dolor, y no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse débil ante aquel hombre que la trataba como una niña, debía demostrar su entereza, había conseguido bastante mientras el cielo se perlaba de bonitas y brillantes estrellas.

-Realmente cree que si usted no hace nada todos morirán. La voy a ayudar pero me ha de prometer que dejará de preocuparse y empezará a disfrutar lo poco que le queda de su infancia. Aprovéchela bien, porque puede que sea la etapa más bonita de su vida, no la desperdicie con los asuntos de los adultos, salga y disfrute de una buena guerra de nieve, cante hasta que le estallen los pulmones, sonría y llene de luz a la gente que le importa, por favor Isis, disfruta de la vida, que son dos días.- le cerró los ojos suavemente y colocó las manos alrededor de la cabeza de la niña, abarcándola por completo- Ahora sería bueno que relajase su mente, déjeme entrar y haré que vuelva a sonreír.

-No me haga daño- suplicó en un susurro.

-Relájese, sólo será un momento- apretó con fuerza tensando cada uno de los músculos de ambos magos.

La visión de cuatro años golpeó con fuerza el pensamiento del adulto. Isis gritó de puro dolor, al notar que millones de agujas candentes atravesaban su cerebro, quemando cada recuerdo doloroso, y en unos segundos el mago más importante del colegio logró borrar todo su pesar, dejando sólo los momentos divertidos, devolviéndole esa preciosa sonrisa que iluminaba su redondeado y fino rostro, y que todo el alumnado había echado a faltar los últimos dos meses.

-Váyase- pidió el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración forzada.

-Señor…¿Qué hago aquí?- Isis estaba bastante confusa, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero no entendía que hacía en una habitación llena de espejos frente al director de su colegio.

-Baje por las escaleras de la derecha y vaya a cenar- no había sentimiento ni rastro de humanidad en ese tono.

-Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Isis estaba realmente preocupada. ¿Por qué no la miraba mientras le hablaba?

-Señorita Black, desaparezca de mi vista- habló con voz rota- Váyase, por favor.

Isis asintió con la cabeza, se levantó despacio, se arregló el uniforme y salió de la habitación. Se volvió para localizar la puerta pero se encontró con la fría pared de piedra que veía todos los días, se encogió de hombros y corrió por el desierto pasillo hasta las escaleras.

En vez de bajar los escalones optó por sentarse sobre el pasamanos y dejarse resbalar por la pulida piedra a gran velocidad.

Cuando llevaba dos vueltas empezó a perder el equilibrio y tener que hacer malabarismos con los brazos extendidos, algunos alumnos que empezaban a salir del comedor y subir la escalinata principal para dirigirse hacia sus casas la tuvieron que esquivar, para evitar ser arrollados.

Sirius hablaba con James en el hall del colegio, frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, el chico estaba bastante preocupado por la pequeñaja, y su amigo sólo tenía palabras de consuelo, prometiéndole que si todo era verdad él haría lo necesario para que su hijo no quedara huérfano de padre y madre la misma noche. Isis había estado teniendo últimamente muchas pesadillas y las chicas de su cuarto se lo habían comentado a su hermano mayor, para que pusiera remedio.

-¡Qué nadie te ha dicho que eso está prohibido?- gritó un chaval de Slytherin de bonitos ojos grisáceos.

Los merodeadores volvieron la cabeza. Encontrándose con una imagen que no veían desde hacia bastante tiempo.

-Te equivocas- contestó una voz risueña- No está prohibido. Está prohibido correr por los pasillos y ni esto es un pasillo ni yo iba corriendo- lógica aplastante.

-Ojala fueses normal- el chico entrecerró los ojos.

-Reg, yo no soy normal- se acercó hasta él dejándose deslizar unos centímetros más- Y tú tampoco lo eres. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podría ocurrir y ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene ser del montón en estos momentos, ¿verdad?.

Le guiñó un ojo y saltó desde la barandilla dando media vuelta en el aire.

Posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre los labios, la besó despacio y le mandó el beso junto a una ligera brisa con olor a camomila.

La chica sonrió y se dio media vuelta sin dejar de caminar, acercándose a dos chicos más altos que el último con el que había tropezado.


	19. Chapter 19

Por ilógico que pareciese aquella fiesta no iba a ser de disfraces, aunque los niños de los muggles se disfrazasen esa noche para recoger caramelos e historias de terror, los niños magos no solían hacerlo, algunas familias de sangre pura incluso lo tomaban como un día de luto, por todos aquellas hechiceras que fueron quemadas en las grandes hogueras de la Inquisición.

Eran las siete y media de la tarde y las chicas de sexto terminaban de arreglarse, todas salvo una pequeña rubia de bonitos ojos azules, que permanecía tumbada en la cama, como si aquella fiesta no fuese con ella.

Lily se acercó a la niña y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Isis?- la miró con ternura- ¿Qué no habías quedado con David?

Isis negó con la cabeza, había quedado con David, chico de Huppelpuff de cuarto, pero dos días antes de la celebración éste le había dicho que no podía ir con ella.

El resto de chicos ya tenían pareja, todos menos Pettegrew.

-Vamos peque- le animó zarandeándole la rodilla- Te ayudo a elegir la ropa.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Lily suspiró y miró el reloj de la pared, las ocho menos cinco, había quedado con James a las ocho en la sala común. Ella hacía quince minutos que se había retocado el maquillaje, miró hacia el espejo y comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio.

Se volvió hacia la niña y se levantó de la cama.

-Isis, tienes dos minutos para arreglarte o le diré a tu capitán que no le vas a conceder ni un solo baile.

-Dile lo que quieras. Yo no voy, no me apetece.

Lily sacó su varita y apuntó a la niña directamente al pecho.

-O te levantas o te levanto, estoy harta de ese pasotismo- Patricia se había unido a la pelirroja.

-Sirius va con Vahen- ese era un golpe demasiado bajo.

-¿Y qué? No por eso me quedo aquí llorando porque el chico que me gusta va con otra- se defendió la rubia.

-Va a gastar varios preservativos esta noche- siguió Isis sin cambiar el tono de voz pausada.

Patricia miró a Lily sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Dejó el tema, aún le quemaba las entrañas. Estaba condenada a ser rechazada porque el guapo merodeador de ojos plateados la consideraba una buena amiga aparte de una excelente golpeadora.

Isis se levantó de la cama ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras de cuarto, entró en el baño, oyeron el agua caer un minuto y al momento salió Isis con unos vaqueros rotos, jersey de cuello vuelto, leotardos crudo y botas de motorista.

Las chicas rieron ante el disfraz, la niña pensaba que Dumbledore quería una fiesta a lo muggle.

-Isis, no es una fiesta de disfraces- empezó McKenzi.

-Lo se, sólo voy vestida para la ocasión- explicó la niña.

Rebuscó en su mesita de noche y sacó un brazalete de cuero que se lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda. Cruzó el cuarto, abrió su armario y sacó una cazadora de cuero con cremalleras y hebillas.

Cerró el armario y echándose la cazadora sobre el hombro derecho aporreó la puerta, dejando a tres chicas descolocadas.

-¿Y esta de qué va ahora?- preguntó la rubia indignada- ¿Qué le he hecho para que me hable así?

-Creo que no le cae bien Vahen, y está enfadada contigo porque no haces nada para conseguir a su hermano- dijo Anne muy segura.

-No hago nada, eh? Pues se va a enterar esa mocosa, esta noche va a saber como se las gasta esta McKenzi, Schaum le pega tres mil patadas a su queridito hermano- resopló indignada, ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de decir.

Isis apareció en la sala común donde Sirius la esperaba vestido prácticamente igual, sonrió al verla así, la cazadora le quedaba de maravilla.

Unas notas empezaron a sonar por la sala, estaban en una escuela de magia, y eso era realmente posible, pero las notas salían del piano en el que estaba sentado su hermano.

I got your letter  
From the postman  
Just the other day  
So I decided  
To write you this song  
Just to let you know  
Exactly the way I feel  
To let you know  
My love's for real  
Because I love you  
And I'll do anything  
I'll give you my heart  
My everything  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy  
If you should feel  
That I don't really care  
And that you're starting to lose ground  
Just let me reassure you  
That you can count on me  
And that I will always be around  
Because I love you  
My heart's an open door  
Girl, won't you please come on in  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy  
If you should feel  
That I don't really care  
And that you're starting to lose ground  
Just let me reassure you  
That you can count on me  
And that I will always be around  
Because I love you  
My heart's an open door  
Girl, won't you please come on in  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy.

Sirius tenía buena voz, pero estaba recitando la canción, los ojos de la niña se aguaron, hacía siglos que su hermano no le cantaba esa canción, y menos sentado en un piano, tocando el mismo la melodía.

La canción terminó, nadie aplaudió, Isis se recompuso.

-Muy bonita, gracias- dijo con voz queda.

Aún estaba enfadada con la faena que le había gastado el merodeador de bonitos ojos grises, arruinar la cita con David.

El merodeador se levantó del taburete y se arrodilló frente a su hermana, para quedarse a la misma altura.

-Isis, yo…

-Déjalo, no sirve- negaba con la cabeza.

-Isis, de verdad…

-No- sentenció la niña.

-¿No? Sabes que esas no son las reglas.

-No tengo ganas de jugar, no estoy de humor.

El chico se levantó y la arrastró hacia el taburete del piano, no iba a dejar ese juego, quisiese o no Isis.

-¿Estos de que van?- preguntó un intrigada Patricia, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver a los dos hermanos de nuevo discutiendo.

-Es un juego- explicó James.

-¿Un juego?- se sorprendió la chica.

-Sí, cuando están lo suficientemente enfadados y ninguno quiere reconocer que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo se expresan los sentimientos con canciones- aclaró Remus.

Isis se reveló contra su hermano y consiguió zafarse de su abrazo, para señalarlo con el dedo.

La música comenzó a sonar y ella tiró al suelo la cazadora y su suéter de cuello alto, quedándose con una ceñida camiseta negra.

They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now its different, I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all

I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
Thats how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now Ive changed and I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all

Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call

Sirius agitó su varita para que la música le acompañase, el mensaje había sido más que claro, la sala se fue llenando con los más tempraneros.

I asked her to stay

But she wouldn't listen

She left before I had the chance to say (oh)

Words that would mend it

Things that were broken

Now it's far too late she's gone away

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one chance to make you right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you (oh)

Taste of her breath I'll never get over

The noises that you make kept me awake

Weight of the things that remain unspoken

Took so much crushed us everyday

Every night she cry herself to sleep

Thinking why does this happen to me

Why does every moment have to be so hard?

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

Done all the things I felt but never really showed

Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go

I should not have ever let you go oh whoa whoa

It's not over tonight

Just give me one chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

I won't go home without you

I won't go home without you

I won't go home without you

La niña era difícil de roer, él le estaba abriendo todo su corazón pero ella seguía en sus trece.

I never had to say goodbye

You must have known I wouldn't stay

While you were talking about our life

You killed the beauty of today

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever never comes around

You never heard me break your heart

You didn't wake up when we died

Since I was lonely from the start

I think the end is mine to write

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever never comes around

People love and let go

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever's gonna slow you down

You'll never see me again

So now who's gonna cry for you

You'll never see me again

No matter what you do

You'll never see me again

So now who's gonna cry for you

You'll never see me again

No matter what you do

I never had to say goodbye

You must have known I wouldn't stay

While you were talking about our life

You killed the beauty of today

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever never comes around

People love and let go

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever's gonna slow you down

You'll never see me again

So now who's gonna cry for you

You'll never see me again

No matter what you do

You'll never see me again

So now who's gonna cry for you

You'll never see me again

No matter what you do

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever never comes around

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever's gonna slow you down

You'll never see me again

So now who's gonna cry for you

You'll never see me again

No matter what you do

You'll never see me again

So now who's gonna cry for you

You'll never see me again

No matter what you do

Forever and ever

Life is now or never

Forever never comes around

Eso sí era darle marcha al cuerpo, Sirius sonrió, ya no le quedaba nada que decirle, le había ganado por la mano, un mocosa de diez años lo había abatido bajo su delicada voz.

Él se alejó de ella, abatido, ella no le había perdonado.

Los chicos se miraban entre ellos apenados, también habían sido culpables de que Isis perdiese su cita.

Remus corrió hacia su amigo y lo metió de nuevo en la sala obligándolo a tomar asiento en el taburete del piano, él negaba con la cabeza pero el rubio merodeador le susurró al oído algo imperceptible. James agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una silla en donde obligó a Isis a sentarse en medio de la sala. La niña resopló indignada ante el cambio de las reglas del juego, ella era quien había ganado y eso significaba que Sirius se lo tenía que currar mucho en los siguientes días para conseguir su perdón.

James comenzó a tararear la canción junto a Remus, luego las primeras palabras fueron de Sirius.

Sé que piensas marcharte, ya lo sé  
Y no te detendré  
Haz lo que tú quieras  
Sin embargo recuerda que yo estaré aquí en el mismo lugar  
Y si solo tienes ganas de hablar, con gusto escucharé  
Y si él supo darte más amor  
Supo llenarte más que yo

Cantaba a viva voz.

Claro que sé perder, Claro que sé perder

James tenía la voz más aguda y siguió con la canción.

No tienes porqué disimular, esas lágrimas están de más  
Si tienes que irte, vete ya  
Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras  
Pero el agua hay que dejarla correr  
Mientras yo me tragaba palabras que no pude decir  
Y si siento el viento hoy sopla a tu favor  
Yo no te guardaré rencor

Ahí cantaban los tres a la vez, con Sirius llevando la voz principal y los otros dos chicos el acompañamiento. Isis sonrió, se lo estaban currando de lo lindo.

Claro que sé perder  
No será la primera vez  
Hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo  
Seré un buen perdedor  
El mundo no cambiará  
Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar.  
Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras  
Pero el agua hay que dejarla correr  
Mientras yo me tragaba palabras que no pude decir  
Y si siento el viento hoy sopla a tu favor  
Yo no te guardaré rencor  
Claro que sé perder  
No será la primera vez  
Hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo  
Seré un buen perdedor- Sirius.  
El mundo no cambiará  
Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar.

Isis estaba más que emocionada, los tres chicos habían cantado de maravilla, y le pedían perdón a ella, dejándola elegir su propio camino.

Ella se levantó despacio y pidió abrazo colectivo, debía de cantar la última canción.

Abrazó a su hermano un ratito más y luego comenzó a tañir las teclas.

_I m so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And I ve you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

_cause your presents it still lingers here_

_and it won t leave me alone._

_These wounds won t seem to heal;_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there s just too much that time can not erase._

_When you cried I d wipe away all of you re tears_

_when you screamed I d fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand thru all of these years that you still have on me._

Nadie en la sala podía ayudarla con esa canción, las chicas no llegaban a los altos y hubiesen destrozado la letra.

Sirius sonreía complacido, le estaba perdonando con la mejor canción que conocía, a él le encantaba Evanescence, y no sabía que su hermanita conociese la letra.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_now I m bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it s haunts,_

_my once pleasant dreams,_

_your voice has chased away,_

_all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won t seem to heal;_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there s just too much that time can not erase._

_When you cried I d wipe away all of you re tears_

_when you screamed I d fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand thru all of these years_

_that you still have on me._

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_but though your still with me,_

_I ve been alone I m alone._

Un nuevo solo de piano para momentos después acabar con…

_When you cried I d wipe away all of your tears_

_Wen you screamed I d fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand thru all of these years_

_that you still have on me._

El silencio se hizo en la sala, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar, Sirius tuvo que romperlo con un delicado…

-Gracias, enana.

-No hay de qué. No lo vuelvas a hacer- se levantó del taburete y abandonó la sala por el retrato de la dama gorda.


	20. Chapter 20

Isis salió de la sala común con la música resonándole en el corazón, pero esta vez era una tonadilla bastante alegre, la había oído en la radio de su amigo John hacía tres veranos, y la había bailado en la calle de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo ahora, corriendo pasillo arriba a gran velocidad.

Paró de repente irradiando una maravillosa sonrisa, realmente se sentía llena de vida.

Se contoneaba al ritmo de la melodía, de manera divertida, un profesor que siempre observaba a todos sus alumnos pudo oír la música dentro de su cabeza, e instintivamente su pie comenzó a moverse, no podía repetir los movimientos de su alocada alumna, pero sí se contagió del estribillo "I´m walking on sunshine" "I feel good", ni siquiera le importó no reprenderla por correr por los pasillos.

Le sorprendió un poco la indumentaria de la chiquilla pero no le dio la más mínima importancia.

La niña se volvió a deslizar por la barandilla de las escaleras, esta vez por el lado peligroso, dejando decenas de metros bajo sus pequeños pies, debía intentarlo, metamorfosearse en peligro era importante, tan sólo debía dejarse arrastrar por la gravedad, esa fuerza que atraía a los cuerpos entre sí.

Esa misma fuerza que parecía regir el Universo de sus "hermanos", es que siempre se acercaban tanto a sus chicas.

Su cabeza dejó de divagar temas absurdos, allá ellos lo que hiciesen en su tiempo, esa noche era suya, y volvía a ser libre, los chicos no saldrían a detenerla, tenían mejores cosas en que pensar.

En la sala común muchas seguidoras de los merodeadores reclamaban otra canción.

Ellos estaban encantados de ser el centro de atención, bueno, todos salvo el de pelo más claro, que tenía un rubor demasiado extendido como para intentar ocultarlo.

-Vaya James, me sorprendes- se acercó Lily a su novio, sacó sus armas de mujer- ¿No serías capaz de cantarme algo… en privado?

-Lily…¿De verdad?- los ojos del joven no cabían en sus cuencas.

Ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su imponente erección, y es que aquel saco de hormonas no podía parar en ningún momento.

Ella rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

-Nada- contestó- me pareció ver un halcón detrás de una lechuza gris, debo estar alucinando porque en Hogwarts no hay halcones, ¿Verdad?

-No que yo sepa- la atrajo hacia él y la besó con pasión, estudiando cada recoveco de aquella maravillosa miel.

-James- exhaló en un gemido cuando pudo coger aire, se quedó mirando directamente la ventana de la sala, Isis estaba allí sentada, desde el exterior, ¿Pero como diantre había llegado a una de las torres más altas de todo el castillo si esa ventana estaba cerrada y la había visto salir por el retrato hacia más de media hora?- ¿Qué hace Isis fuera, en el alfeizar de la ventana?

James giró en redondo obstaculizando la vista de su pelirroja con su imponente cuerpo, pero no vio a nadie.

-Mi vida…¿Te encuentras bien?- le tomó la temperatura con sus labios en la frente y no la notó más caliente que de costumbre.

-Yo también la acabo de ver- sentenció una acalorada Anne deshaciéndose de los musculosos brazos de Remus- estaba justo ahí fuera, en el alféizar, sentada, contemplando las estrellas.

Sirius se levantó del sofá más que harto, estaba claro que habían visto a Isis, ¿Pero como demonios había subido al alféizar? Se asomó por la ventana, la forzó pero sólo consiguió quedarse la manecilla en la mano, porque el cristal ni siquiera retumbó.

-Estas visiones de mujeres empiezan a hartarme- rechistó por lo bajo- Me voy, las chicas de Gryffindor estáis locas.

Patricia McKenzi se interpuso en su camino, estaba más que harta de esos comentarios hirientes hacia sus amigas.

-No pienso tolerar que insultes a mis amigas, si lo dejamos fue porque no fuiste fiel a tus ideas. No lo pagues con los demás- le atravesó con la mirada- Isis es valiente, pero le hiciste mucho daño, la abandonaste.

Las palabras eran demasiado duras en aquellos momentos, pero por suerte la mitad de los presentes no sabían a que venían.

-No hables de lo que no tienes ni zorra- le espetó el joven.

-Que a ti no te lo haya contado, no significa que no haya pasado.

-No se de qué me estás hablando.

-¡Y morirás ignorante!- la chica acababa de perder los papeles- Y solo.

-Me caen mal los profetas.

-Pues deberías escucharla, quizás así no tenga que cargar ella con toda la responsabilidad.

La sala enmudeció.

-Vuelves a huir, eres un cobarde. La dejarás en manos del destino- la chica negó con la cabeza- No te entiendo Sirius, es tu hermana, la pequeña Isis. La abandonas en las garras dél.

-Yo no la he abandonado- enfatizó cada sílaba con un golpe de voz- Ella eligió quedarse.

-No te conozco, amigo- su voz estaba triste- ¿Dónde se quedó el luchador?

El chico desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, pero sólo vio brillar intensamente a su estrella.

-Hoy Orion brilla fuerte- dijo antes de salir por el retrato mientras recogía la cazadora de Isis del suelo.

-Pero no brilla para ti- la chica lo empujó y lo apartó de su camino.

Isis había resbalado por toda la fachada principal al verse descubierta por Lily. Esa conversión fue la más difícil, a escasos metros del suelo se transfiguró en el pequeño halcón. Voló de nuevo alto, sintiendo el viento sobre su aterciopelado plumaje, descendió a escasos metros del suelo e intentó transformarse en lobezno para recorrer el bosque a sus anchas, no había vuelto al bosque desde que habían aparecido las pesadillas de las visiones del futuro.

Sólo lo pensó y reconoció su aspecto, corría veloz sobre cuatro patas, esquivando y saltando sobre el ramaje caído.

Oyó los cascos de su signo de nacimiento y siguió el sonido. Paró la carrera y se sentó en el centro de un claro del bosque, sin darse cuenta fue rodeada por los centauros.

Sabía que a ellos no les gustaban los humanos, y lo sabía por lo que le habían hecho a Umbridge, en el quinto año de Harry, cuando Hermione le contó lo que había pasado se divirtió mucho, eso de arrastrar a la odiosa profesora por todo el bosque estuvo genial.

Así que intentó mantenerse en su forma de lobo.

-Creo haber visto una niña del colegio con esos bonitos ojos- señaló un centauro moreno a otro blanco.

-Hoy Orion brilla con fuerza- respondió el albino, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su compañero de al lado.

-¿Cómo se llama la niña? Ah, sí, Isis, la deidad griega.- bromeó otro centauro más mayor.

-¡De Griega nada!- Isis se sobresaltó al oír su voz humana, le habían tendido una trampa y había caído sin remedio- Ya me voy, no me meteré en vuestras charlas.

-No te vayas, pequeña humana- pidió amablemente un centauro muy joven- Sabemos que conoces el futuro.

-Vosotros también- respondió con ingenuidad- Eso lo sabemos todos, vosotros lo veis en las estrellas.

Los centauros asintieron con la cabeza humana, uno de ellos se acercó despacio y se tumbó al lado de donde estaba sentada Isis.

-Ya ha empezado a cambiar, el mapa estelar nos cuenta sus nuevas aventuras, y Orion brilla con mucha fuerza, más que de costumbre.

-¿Y eso que significa?- aunque tuviese un MH en Adivinación, nunca había entendido el significado de cada estrella.

-Alguien demasiado importante para él está en peligro. Muerte.

A Isis casi le toca la mandíbula el suelo por la noticia, ¿Cuál de sus dos hermanos era el que estaba en peligro de muerte? ¿Ella quizá? Negó con la cabeza, con ella no se metían ni los de Slytherin, solía caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Sirius había recogido la cazadora de Isis del suelo y la llevaba con él, ya bajando por las escaleras se le cruzó uno de sus hermanos pequeños.

-Hola Reg- cuando no había nadie delante seguían siendo buenos hermanos.

-Hola Sirius, ¿Has visto a Isis?- el moreno de pelo corto se detuvo en la cazadora que llevaba su hermano mayor en la mano.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Salió hace más de media hora de la sala común- dudó en decirle que la habían visto sentada en el alféizar, ¿Reg sabría que su hermana era animaga?- Voy a ver si la veo antes de encontrarme con Vahen, se dejó la cazadora- y la levantó para que él la viese.

-Si la encuentras le dices que tengo que hablar con ella, por favor.

-Vale, en cuanto la encuentre te la mando, yo voy a estar ocupado.

-Eh, no!- se quejó el joven- Yo sólo la necesito cinco minutos, quería pedirle los apuntes de Historia de la Magia del año pasado, y proponerle algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?- escrutó con esos bonitos ojos reflejándose en dos canicas idénticas.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero quería que me ayudase con Transformaciones, de hecho me lo sugirió la jefa de tu casa. Si no apruebo este examen avisará a Orion y…- el chico se había ruborizado, cierta rubia acababa de escuchar toda la conversación.

Se acercó hasta Sirius y le rodeó la cintura.

-¿Confraternizando con el enemigo, Black?- eran de la misma casa.

-No tanto como tú, Vahen- espetó el pelinegro. Aunque la chica fuese Slytherin, no le caía nada bien, era ruin y mezquina, aparte de creerse la octava maravilla del mundo.

Se alejó de la pareja con la cabeza gacha, ahora le tendría que dar explicaciones a su prima Bellatrix, amiga íntima de Vanesa Vahen. Seguidora como ella de Tom Riddle, y marcada el mismo día que Regulus. No entendía como Sirius, con lo rebelde que era en casa se podía liar con semejante víbora.

Apenas se había alejado unos metros de su hermano y la asquerosa Slytherin una ráfaga dorada lo golpeó con fuerza, derribándolo tal cuál sobre la fría piedra.

Miró enredador pero no vio nada, se supone que con lo qué o quién hubiese golpeado debería estar allí. Se levantó del suelo bufando y realmente molesto, por suerte nadie lo había visto.

-Regulus- el susurro le llegó claro. ¡Sí lo habían visto caer!

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó alto y claro.

-Sssssss- notó una fría mano sobre su boca, pero no veía a nadie. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Cuando el frío abandonó sus finos labios habló bajito.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó mirando hacia donde el mago Montoya miraba.

-Soy Isis, tontorrón- oyó la débil risita y sonrió.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no te puedo ver?

Empezaba a darle miedo aquella niña, si era capaz de hacerse invisible con diez años, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer con diecisiete cuando alcanzase la mayoría de edad?

-Es un secreto, Reg. Necesito que te mantengas en alerta permanente. O tú o yo estamos en peligro de muerte- Reg oyó como se acercaban unos zapatos de tacón.

El chico tragó con fuerza, pegó contra la pared su espalda y en un momento se vio rodeado por unos preciosos brazos blancos como la nieve.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI. Dónde las dan las toman.

Isis se quedó olvidada cuando la lengua de aquella chica tocó el paladar de Regulus, provocándole una oleada de placer.

El chico se la arrimó todo lo que pudo y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente desde la cintura hasta el cuello, mientras la besaba efusivamente.

Para Isis aquello no era nada, se lo había visto hacer a Sirius a un montón de chicas y ya estaba curada de espanto.

Pero lo siguiente que vio le hizo ponerse del color del pelo de Lily, su hermano estaba tocando el sexo de la chica, acariciándolo en círculos y las piernas de la muchacha parecían que no fuesen a aguantar por mucho más.

Oía los jadeos y las súplicas de la castaña, y sin saber porqué su espalda comenzó a temblar, la chica se arqueaba ferozmente mientras suplicaba que la penetrase.

-Aguanta pequeña, tiempo, dame tiempo- le pedía Regulus mientras volteaba a la chica para rozar su miembro con la piel desnuda.

Isis no podía apartar la mirada de toda la acción.

-Me voy Reg- advirtió la chica.

Isis se sobresaltó, " ¿Ya? ¿Aquello era el sexo?, pues vaya mierda. Tocamientos y nada más y sólo para eso tenía que esperar unos cuantos años". Pues no le veía lo divertido a la situación, "¿Por eso se volvían locos los chicos?"

Regulus ahogó el gemido de placer tapándole la boca a Laura Bloom, se acarició suavemente la protuberancia que le había emergido de su pantalón y lo extrajo rápido, liberando toda la presión.

-Ahora es mi turno- Laura le guiñó un ojo a Regulus mientras le acariciaba su virilidad.

-Laura, no seas mala- pero sus ojos pedían todo lo contrario.

Regulus se tensó al notar el roce de unos cálidos labios sobre el prepucio, luego placer y más placer cada vez que la muchacha succionaba desde la base hacia el glande.

-No pares, preciosa- murmuraba en jadeos- Oh! ¡Sí!, Por favor…

La voz salió más ronca de lo que estaba acostumbrada Isis a oír de la garganta de su querido Slytherin, pero la situación empezaba a aburrirle, se levantó sigilosa y se alejó del lugar, la verdad es que notaba el estómago algo revuelto.

Rodó la esquina y apareció una puerta delante de ella, se giró para ver si alguien la había invocado y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano Sirius y la Vahen colgada cual mona, sintió asco, ese era su regazo, no el de aquella estúpida Barbie, pero Sirius parecía no importarle compartir aquel sagrado lugar de su cuerpo.

Se apartó para dejar que pasase la mema que colgaba del cuello de su hermano y se coló detrás de ellos.

La sala tenía una gran cama de matrimonio y una alfombra frente a una pequeña chimenea.

Sirius tumbó despacio a la chica en el suelo, para poco después despojarla de toda su ropa y repetir él la operación, quedándose dos cuerpos totalmente desnudos muy juntos.

El chico comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con una mano mientras con la otra bajaba por su abdomen hasta detenerse en su sexo.

Isis se sorprendió al ver a su hermano separar el bello púvico para luego empezar a jugar con ella y su lengua justo en ese lugar.

"¿Sexo oral?", la chica parecía disfrutarlo por completo, sujetaba a su hermano de las orejas y lo apretaba hacia ella. Al mismo tiempo él seguía masajeándole un pecho.

Isis cansada de estar depié se tumbó sobre la cama, contemplando el espectáculo.

Después de media hora empezó a aburrirse y decidió darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos.

¡CLONK!

Se sobresaltó al notar el olor a madera y sudor tan cerca, el golpe había sido tremendo.

Rodó debajo de la cama, para evitar ser descubierta, olvidándose que seguía invisible para el resto de la humanidad.

Pues si que duraba la dichosa poción, total sólo había añadido un par de gotas de sangre de dragón que había robado en una de las clases de Slougrn. "Del profesor Slougrn", matizó su propio pensamiento oyendo la vocecilla de su jefa de casa.

-¿Has oído algo?- preguntó Sirius parando el acto.

-No pares, por favor- le rogó Vanesa.

Sirius se levantó con precaución de encima de la chica y salió de la cama. Miró debajo por si habían tirado algo, no quería romper nada, el resto de los merodeadores lo matarían como se cargase el picadero.

Vio una mancha de sangre al lado de la mesita de noche y buscó debajo de la cama, por si se había colado alguna mascota, Casiopea, la tortuga de Isis llevaba algún tiempo desaparecida, quizás ella era.

Sonrió, con ninguna otra conquista había su cerebro divagado tanto, todos decían que Vane tenía un polvo excepcional, pero él aún no lo había catado, quizás la chica no estaba en uno de sus días inspirados.

Se arrodilló frente a la mesita y metió la cabeza debajo de la cama, estaba seguro que se encontraría a Casiopea, pero allí sólo había más sangre, y ni rastro de la tortuga.

Atraído sin ningún motivo se deslizó debajo de la cama, Isis salió para evitar el contacto con el cuerpo sudoroso de su hermano mayor, lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, pero no recordaba que tuviese el pene hacia arriba.

-Esto es inconcebible, y eso que todas decían que tenías un polvo espectacular- maldecía la Barbie indignada.

Posó los dos pies a la vez en el suelo y se fue de bruces.

Isis se mordió la mano para evitar gritar, le acababan de golpear la cabeza con dos pies, su mano se manchó de sangre que arrastró por la madera del suelo.

Sirius se golpeó la cabeza contra el somier y salió rápido de debajo, estaba quedando fatal con una chica. Su reputación se iba a ir al garete como no espabilara.

-Pero cariño, si estábamos en los preámbulos- intentó arreglar el adolescente.

-Vete a la mierda, y no me busques- la chica se estaba levantando del suelo, alucinando porque no encontraba con lo que había tropezado.

Se revisó en busca de alguna herida, había sangre en el suelo.

-¿Tú eres imbécil? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido?- le reprochó buscándole la herida.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy herido- sonrió de lado- La sangre no es mía.

-Bien- se estaba vistiendo, su reputación se venía abajo- Y si la sangre no es tuya y tampoco es mía, ¿De quién cojones es?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero hay sangre por todo el cuarto, debajo de la cama también.

-¡Que asco de lugar! Seguro que alguien la ha utilizado para rodar un snap.

Al chico se le cerró el estómago en un puño, si aquella chica conocía el snap era por algo. Era Slytherin, iba tatuada, siempre con demasiado maquillaje y ropa nueva, demasiado nueva.

La líbido le bajó a los pies.

Isis se levantó algo mareada y abandonó la habitación detrás de su hermano.

Se sentó junto a él en la mesa, en el sitio que le habían reservado para la cena.

James estaba bastante meloso con Lily, al igual que Remus con Anne.

Peter estaba abstraído sentado a su lado.

Era un buen momento para gastarle una broma al asustadizo amigo de su hermano, y encima a ella le caía fatal.

TRAIDOR

Las letras en sangre brillaban con fuerza sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa.

Los cuatro merodeadores se levantaron a la vez, al ver la sangre sobre el mantel.

Se miraron entre ellos levantando las manos, ninguno llevaba su varita a la vista.

MUERTE AL MORTÍFAGO

Peter comenzó a temblar.

-No tiene ninguna gracia, chicos- recriminó el adolescente entradito en carnes.

Lily se acercó a paso decidido a las letras. Pasó la mano sobre ellas y olfateó la composición.

-Es sangre- observó en voz alta- bastante fresca.

-¿Cómo que es sangre?- en la cabeza de Sirius rondaban los recuerdos de la misteriosa sangre del suelo.

La chica le acercó la mancha bajo la nariz del moreno.

-Aún tiene el inconfundible olor a óxido- refutó la chica, por algo pociones era una de sus asignaturas preferidas.

James se acercó hasta su novia y olfateó la mano de la chica, probando su sabor.

-Decididamente es sangre- y después escupió hacia el mantel.

Isis se agachó para evitar la saliva de su "hermano" dejando un reguero del preciado elixir de la vida para cualquier vampiro.

Los chicos se asustaron al ver aparecer la mancha de repente, separándose de la mesa.

La reacción llamó la atención de algunos alumnos, que se acercaron para ver por qué el miedo en los rostros de los chicos más valientes y guapos de todo el colegio.

La pequeña comenzaba a materializarse de nuevo.

Escribió deprisa y corriendo un nuevo texto antes de apuntarse con la varita y lanzarse una suave Diffindo sobre la izquierda de su torso.

ME MATASTE TRAIDOR

Se lanzó sobre la mesa llevándose por delante todas las copas y su cuerpo se materializó en ese mismo instante.

-¡ISIS! ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!- rugió Sirius descubriendo el pastel.

La chica sonrió antes de soltar la carcajada, la habían pillado de lleno, pero… "que le quitasen lo bailao", sólo por ver la cara de pánico que había puesto la rata valía la pena.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII. Debo saber terminar la...**

Sentados de nuevo en la mesa que habían reservado para el banquete de Halloween, Isis pudo ver como todas las chicas del comedor la miraban con recelo.

-¡Que asco!- dijo entre dientes mirando de soslayo al gordito de al lado, el chico no había dejado aún de temblar.

-¿Qué?- la interrogó Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo voy a trabajar si soy el centro de atención? ¡Joder! A mí me gustan que me ignoren- hablaba para sí, pero toda la mesa la escuchó claramente quedando atónitos ante tales palabras.

Se llevó una palmada en el cogote.

-Cuida tu lenguaje niña- le soltó Sirius aún molesto con la broma.

-Sí, papá…- respondió Isis dolida.

-Escribiré a tú familia como la armes- la amenazó resoplando.

-Mi familia es la tuya- desvió la mirada que le había estado aguantando, cansada ya de la conversación.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees- murmuró el chico entre dientes.

Isis se levantó indignada, había escuchado perfectamente a Sirius.

James interrogó con la mirada a su "hermano", él sólo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que más tarde les explicaría.

-Te escapaste de casa demostrando tu cobardía, ahora callas después de lanzar una amenaza, demostrando que eres un chivato. Acabas de romper unos de mis pilares, espero que estés orgulloso- la ira la carcomía.

Sirius no se atrevió a contestar, para él aquella niña siempre sería su hermana, por más que hubiese desaparecido del tapiz.

-Siéntate Isis- le sujetó la mano- Por favor.

Ella se soltó con fuerza.

-Si me disculpan señores…

Corrió su silla y abandonó el comedor con una muesca de disgusto en la cara.

No le apetecía compartir mesa con aquel chico que hacía llamarse su hermano, ¿Por qué ella no aparecía en el tapiz de los Black en aquel espantoso futuro?

Se dirigió directamente a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, tocó la joroba y ésta la dejó pasar, se lo había enseñado Harry en su quinto año, cuando lo acompañaba en sus escapadas, para darse el lote.

Eran cerca de las doce y media cuando el resto de los merodeadores aparecieron en las Tres Escobas y se encontraron una escena que los dejó helados.

Una niña de casi once años tumbada sobre una mesa, con la túnica manchada de sangre, una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla medio vacía al lado de tres más y jugando con unos papelitos. Había una carta del Ministerio de Italia, oficial.

Dejaron atrás su enfado y se sentaron en la misma mesa.

Peter recibió el impacto de una de las bolitas en el rostro y se quejó.

Isis ni siquiera levantó la vista, le dio un largo sorbo a la jarra y cerró los ojos. Aquello era fuego.

La niña había conseguido convertir la cerveza en whiskey de fuego, pero sin cambiar su apariencia para no levantar sospechas.

-Isis, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupado el moreno de gafas.

Nunca había visto a una cazadora en semejante estado, ni siquiera después de dejarla el amor de su vida.

-No_lo_en_ti_en_do- todos tuvieron que apoyar la barbilla en la mesa para poder escuchar a la niña, apenas se le entendía lo que decía, era como si estuviese borracha, pero la cerveza de mantequilla no llevaba alcohol, por lo que no se podía emborrachar.

Remus le apartó la jarra y le dio un sorbo para poder entrar en calor, giró rápido y escupió el contenido- ¡La madre que te parió!- le pasó la jarra a Sirius, antes de que le reclamase por el soez vocabulario- ¿Pero cómo?- James le arrancó la jarra a su amigo de las manos y probó el contenido- Ahora lo entiendo- dijo dejando la jarra.

La niña había apoyado la frente sobre la mesa y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, todo le daba vueltas.

De repente los rayos comenzaron a silbar sobre sus cabezas.¡Un ataque!

Todos se escondieron bajo las mesas, todos menos Isis, que estaba demasiado borracha para darse cuenta del peligro.

Los tres chicos intentaban tirar de ella para resguardarla del peligro, pero la niña iba rodeada de un halo azul.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó James sacando la cabeza de debajo de la mesa.

Un rayo le pasó rozando la mejilla mientras un amigo tiraba de él para ocultarlo de nuevo bajo la mesa.

Sirius no daba crédito al comportamiento de la pequeña, había visto a Isis acercarse hasta la salida en donde un par de rayos pasaron rozándole el brazo y la mano, y ella ni siquiera se había inmutado. Le dio la sensación de que la niña intentaba un plan suicida y no iba a ser él quien lo iba a permitir.

Cruzó la puerta seguido de James y Remus, Peter se había quedado cobijado bajo la mesa.

Cuando vio la imagen se maldijo por no haber escondido a Isis antes que su cuerpo, un encapuchado de tez blanquecina sostenía a Isis bajo el hechizo de su varita. La niña se reía.

El hombre comenzó a enviarle Cruciatus, pero Isis no parecía notar el dolor. La bajó al suelo.

-Sabemos tu secreto, es hora de que te decidas, Black- espetó el hombre.

-No puedes escapar de Voldemort- agregó una segunda voz.

-Tienes que elegir, al igual que lo han hecho tus dos antecesores- una tercera voz de mujer esta vez.

-O estas con nosotros o estas en nuestra contra- habló el más alto de todos.

Veinte encapuchados rodeaban a la niña, los chicos habían sido detenidos por cuatro mortífagos bajo un Imperio.

Isis dejó de reír, y la oleada de dolor se convirtió en ira.

La Tierra comenzó a temblar, las piedras se izaron del suelo mientras la fina llovizna resbalaba por ellas.

Ella comenzó a concentrar toda su magia entre sus manos y cuando separó los brazos de su cuerpo, las túnicas de sus atacantes se separaron de sus cuerpos, al igual que los magos eran atravesados por millones de gotas afiladas de cristal líquido.

Veinte atacantes, veinte muertos.

Volvió a juntar las manos, se las llevó a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Ya lo había demostrado, mortífagos de pacotilla no podrían con ella.

Su destino era Voldemort si no quería que se cumpliese la profecía de Trellawey.

A partir de ahora tendría que estar presente en cada uno de los ataques en donde sus "hermanos" marcasen su destino, a partir de ahora no tendría vida propia, tendría que olvidarse de su recién estrenada preadolescencia para poder convertirse en la quebrantadora de las profecías, los centauros se lo habían dicho, el mapa estelar estaba cambiando y Orion brillaba más fuerte que nunca.

Los chicos no salían de su asombro, los cuatro mortífagos que los retenían habían desaparecido ante la explosión de poder.

Nunca nadie les había demostrado tanto poder, ni siquiera al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore le habían visto la capacidad de concentrar tanta energía y dirigirla hacia objetivos específicos.

Aquella chica merecía tenerla en el propio bando que como enemiga si se iba a desarrollar la guerra de la que tanto les había hablado, Sirius sonrió, no quería ser él uno de los mortífagos a los que Isis pensaba enfrentarse.

-Chicos, debemos proteger a esta chica- dijo Remus pensativo.

-¿Protegerla?- James no daba crédito a lo que su cuerpo acababa de presentar- Pero…¿Tú has visto lo que acaba de suceder?

-Entiendo a Remus- aclaró Sirius- Protegerla de sí misma.

Hacía más de cinco minutos que toda hostilidad había cesado.

El equipo directivo del colegio estaba al completo ante el desplegamiento de tanta magia concentrada en un solo punto a las afueras del colegio, Albert Kingsley, Alastor Moody y Mundungus Fletcher se encontraban al lado de Aberforth Dumbledore, en la entrada de Cabeza de Puerco, el bar que regentaba éste último.

-¿Qué edad tiene esa niña?- preguntó Moody.

-¿Importa?- contestó un resentido Dumbledore, era lo más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera su hermana fallecida desplegaba tanto poder cuando perdía el control, y ese poder había estado controlado.

Una joven profesora de Transformaciones se acercó a la niña y la levantó del suelo por las axilas.

-Señorita Black, ¿Qué hace fuera del colegio a estas horas?- su tono denotaba más preocupación por el estado de la niña que enfado.

-¿Profesora?- preguntó ella sorprendida- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Si lo que pretendía era descolocar a la jefa de su casa lo había conseguido a la primera con la actuación, rodó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y al descubrir los cuerpos ensangrentados de tantas personas sufrió un ligero desmayo.

Los tres adolescentes fueron castigados por arrastrar a la niña fuera de la escuela y ponerla en peligro.

Un castigo ejemplar para toda la comunidad educativa. Expulsión.

Dos días después del acontecimiento Isis se paseaba por el pasillo de la Torre de Gryffindor dolida y abochornada, ellos no habían podido dar ninguna excusa del porqué se encontraban allí.

Aunque las chicas de sexto habían dado diferentes versiones de los hechos y del porqué ninguna sabía qué hacían fuera del colegio y no habían podido darles ninguna cuartada a sus compañeros porque a ellos los habían pillado.

La única que podía hacer o decir algo era ella, debía ser valiente y contarlo todo antes de que diesen el veredicto final en el claustro de profesores.

Salió casi volando hacia el claustro, en donde los profesores comenzaban a entrar mirando a los tres condenados que se mostraban arrepentidos de su hazaña.

Se quedó helada al ver a su hermano Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos, "Míralo, Isis, no se lo merece, ni siquiera cuando papá le golpeaba en casa lloraba y ahora…", esa vocecita venía diciéndole lo mismo toda la carrera.

Tiró de la manga plateada de su director y lo obligó a seguirla hasta una esquina del pasillo.

-Profesor, mentí.- dijo con decisión.

El director asintió apenado.

-Señorita Black, creo que llega tarde. Gran error.

Isis se desesperó.

-¡No me entiende! ¡Ellos sólo vinieron a rescatarme!

-Cada acción tiene su recompensa, señorita…

-¿Qué?- gritó impertinente- ¿Black? ¡Usted lo sabía!- agitaba con fuerza la carta del Ministerio- ¡Y no dijo nada! ¡Usted me mintió!- apuntó a Sirius con el brazo extendido- Le mintió a él. Y no se lo merece.

Los chicos miraban la conversación sin oír ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué creéis que estará tramando ahora?- preguntó Sirius secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, si algo había que le importaba era aquella maldita escuela, porque la sentía como el hogar que nunca tuvo.

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero que sea algo bueno o mis abuelos me matarán- sentenció James negando con la cabeza.

El director asentía con la cabeza.

-Créame por una vez, crea mis palabras, por favor. Ahora no miento- Isis lloraba de frustración, veía la batalla perdida- Expúlseme a mí.

-Espéreme un momento, iremos a mi despacho- le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

El mago se dirigió al consejo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Isis no podía apartar la vista de la gran puerta de roble.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió una joven que Isis conocía demasiado bien, su antigua institutriz. Se acercó hasta ella y le besó la mejilla.

-Sabía que terminarías en Gryffindor- le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas- No llores pequeña, no te van a expulsar, eres demasiado valiosa como para perderte.

-No me da miedo que me expulsen- dijo suspirando- No quiero que los expulsen a ellos por mi culpa.

-No van a expulsar a nadie, aunque sean atolondrados los necesitas- le dijo la chica.

-Eh?- Isis no entendía nada, ¿Qué los necesitaba?¿Para qué? Levantó la cabeza para poder leerle la mente pero la chica había desviado la mirada e Isis no tenía su varita en la mano.

-Tampoco va a castigarte, bueno, no tal como pensaba hacerlo hace un momento, desmontarías las clases de primero al año que viene- la antigua profesora de Isis rió en alto- Déjame que salude a tu hermano, hacía tiempo que no lo veía- le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con otro suave roce de labios sobre la aterciopelada mejilla sonrosada de Isis.

La niña vio como su profe se acercaba a Sirius y este se levantaba inclinándose en una sencilla reverencia. Todo el profesorado salió aliviado, de haberlos expulsado serían los primeros de la historia del colegio, y nadie quería sentenciar ese veredicto.

Dumbledore se acercó hasta Isis y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta la gárgola que daba a su despacho.

Agitó la varita realizando una complicada floritura en el aire y arrastró a la niña hasta el primer escalón, luego la escalera de caracol empezó a ascender, apartándolos de la vista de todos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII. La Hija de la Luz.**

Isis aterrizó en el rellano del despacho de su director temblando como una hoja.

-¿A qué le temes, pequeña?

Levantó la cabeza en busca de la voz, la había oído el curso pasado en la ceremonia de selección. Sonrió al sombrero y se acercó a él a paso decidido.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?- preguntó el sombrero.

Isis negó con la cabeza y se fijó en el fénix que parecía enfermo, su plumaje caía a bolas sobre la bandeja que le había puesto su director. La niña se acercó para acariciarlo y el animalito cayó fulminado.

-¡Profesor, le juro que yo solo quería acariciarlo!- Albus sonrió. Por quinta vez vería renacer su mascota desde sus cenizas.

-Tranquila, Isis, es un fénix. Renacerá- le apretó los hombros para apartarla un poco y poder sentarse en su silla.- ¿Hablabas con Alfredo?

-¿Alfredo?- negó con la cabeza, sólo había hablado con el sombrero.

-La última vez lo insultaste, ¿Qué piensas de tu selección?- cruzó las manos ante su cara con los codos apoyados.

-¿Mi selección?- ¿Dónde quería llegar ahora el viejo?- No pienso nada.

-¿Estás contenta de estar en Gryffindor?

Isis asintió con la cabeza, ¿Qué más daba la casa? Lo bueno era que durante el curso estaba con Sirius siempre que quería. Aunque echaba de menos a Regulus, y más desde que él se alistó en las filas de Voldemort.

-Isis, voy a ser franco contigo, estás en peligro- esperó la reacción de miedo en el rostro de Isis pero sólo encontró una risueña sonrisa.- ¿No te preocupa?

-¿Debería?- pensó acordándose de toda la energía que había podido concentrar con tan sólo la ira.

El director sonrió, ¡desde luego que sí!, decididamente estaba en peligro y más si ella no lo quería reconocer.

-Voy a ponerte tres alumnos a sol y a sombra- Isis ladeó la cabeza- Puedes intuir quienes son, estáis a prueba, tú los mantendrás apartados de los líos y ellos te protegerán. Son de la Orden del Fénix.

-Yo también quiero ser de la Orden, quiero luchar en contra de Voldemort- habló con decisión mientras zarandeaba el pajarito muerto- ¿Tarda mucho en renacer?

-No- sentenció el adulto contrariado.

-¿No qué? ¿No puedo luchar contra Voldemort, no puedo entrar en la Orden del Fénix o no tarda mucho en renacer?

Una bola de fuego calcinó al animalito convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

-Isis, es peligroso.

¿El pajarito?- decididamente estaba desviando el tema.

-Aún te quedan siete años para poder entrar en la Orden, no acepto a nadie menor de edad en mi grupo- explicó el director.

-Mal hecho, él los está cogiendo bien jóvenes.

-Es lo que me diferencia dél.

-Entre otras cosas, él es más apuesto. Y más joven. Sabe chamelarse a la gente y tiene muchos seguidores.

-Isis, no entrarás en la Orden hasta que no tengas diecisiete años, no me lo vuelvas a pedir o me enfadaré- le advirtió el director.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer cuando termine el colegio, eh? Sólo tendré doce años- no estaba enfadada, quizá algo interesada en la mascota de su profesor.

-Estas matriculada en la Academia de Aurores.

-¿Aurores? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Sabe lo que dirán mis padres de que una dama se matricule en la prestigiosa Academia Estatal de Aurores?

-¿Tus padres?- ironizó el adulto.

-Touché- sonrió la niña- ¿Desde cuando lo sabe?

-Desde que necesitaste un transfusión en San Mungo.

-¿Sabe quien es mi padre biológico? ¿Y mi madre?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Isis, tus padres biológicos son Walburga y Orion Black.

-No, no los que me han criado. No me entiende.

-La que no me entiende es usted, sus padres biológicos son ellos, pero su alma no pertenece a ningún Black.

-¿Mi alma?- susurró despacio.

-Es un ritual muy antiguo, siempre por una buena causa, no se quien lo ejecutó pero creó una preciada arma. ¿Cuántos Ministerios se han puesto en contacto con usted?- el anciano la interrogó con una mirada de soslayo.

-El último el italiano, también he recibido cartas del francés, el alemán, el español, el finlandés, el noruego y el americano.

-¿Ha contestado alguna?- rebuscaba entre el cajón de su escritorio.

-No, ¿Qué busca?- despegó la vista de las cenizas y miró dentro del cajón por encima de su director.

El hombre se sobresaltó al notar un peso sobre su espalda y como alguien lo agarraba de los hombros.

-¿Está cómoda?- cerró el cajón de golpe devolviéndole el susto.

-No mucho, la verdad, creí que estaría más fondón, pero se conserva bien para los años que tiene.

-¿Los años que tengo?- se sorprendió el mago- ¿Tan mayor cree que soy?

-¡Mire profesor!- había visto moverse algo entre las cenizas- ¡Su mascota!

El director estaba algo más que anonadado, ninguno de sus alumnos había osado saltar sobre sus hombros emocionado, sonrió ante el desparpajo de la niña, había hecho bien en colocarle tres ángeles custodios, aunque quién sabía quizás desataba una guerra dentro del colegio, ¿Qué no serían capaces esos chicos de hacer si supiesen todo sobre la Hija de la Luz?

-¿La Hija de la Luz?- Isis se volvió con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, señorita Black, la Hija de la Luz no aparecerá en ningún tapiz de ningún mago, tendría que morir para saber quienes fueron sus padres de hechizo, el ritual se le pide a la parca a cambio de un alma noble enferma. Su madre.

-¿Cree que soy yo la Hija de la Luz?

-Sé que es usted.

-Se equivoca.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No me equivoco, ocurrió hace exactamente diez años, diez meses y doce días, entonces no lo quise ver como lo que era, pero se que fue allí en aquel mismo momento.

-Profesor, ¿De qué está hablando?

-Conocí a su madre hechicera- soltó como una bomba sobre el cuerpo de Isis, haciéndola retroceder hasta dar con la puerta del despacho.

El aire apenas rozaba los pulmones de la niña, se ahogaba.

-Sólo fue un sueño- se había quedado con los ojos cerrados.

-Usted sabe que no, y yo también.

-Soy hermana de Sirius.

-Sí, además añadiría que son almas gemelas.

-Sirius sí salía en el árbol del futuro, al igual que Regulus. ¿Por qué no yo? Si usted dice que soy hija biológica de Orion y Walburga- entrecerraba los ojos.

-Si decide cambiar el futuro lo sabrá.

-¡No!¡Exijo que me lo explique ahora!

-Señorita Black, sólo puedo decirle que sigue siendo Black y que seguirá en el tapiz.

Isis negó con la cabeza, había descubierto el tapiz el año en que su hermano Sirius caía por el velo, y ella no aparecía.

Abrió la puerta del despacho indignada y la cerró con fuerza. Dentro se quedó el director con un sobre abierto entre sus manos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, desde luego que aquella niña tenía el alma Black de su padre.

Cuando llegó al pasillo tres corpulentos chicos la esperaban entre tristes y eufóricos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Remus saliendo tras ella a la carrera.

-¿Sigues en el colegio? – levantó la voz James.

-¿Te han castigado?- se preocupó Sirius.

Isis detuvo el paso, no estaba preparada para contestar la primera pregunta, la segunda era obvia que sí y a la tercera, ¿A quién le importaba que ella estuviera o no castigada?

Miró a los chicos resoplando con fuerza y los dientes apretados, ¡Y el Viejo Chiflado se atrevía a decirle que si cambiaba el futuro seguiría siendo Black! ¡Indignante!

-¡Queréis dejar de atosigarme?- gritó con fuerza, los chicos retrocedieron asustados- Lo que me ha dicho el Viejo- dos de ellos sonrieron ante el mote- se queda entre… entre él y yo, sí sigo en el colegio, con vosotros pegados a mi culo día y noche- Remus rió ante la frustración de la niña, iba a ser más que divertido- ¿No te parece suficiente castigo?

Los chicos se relajaron, no parecía demasiado molesta.

-Aún así estáis a prueba- canturreó, ellos temblaron- Os lo voy a poner muy difícil, no hagáis que me arrepienta y por favor, antes de hacer o mover siquiera un dedo buscaros una maldita coartada, y aprended a mentir porque lo hacéis de pena.

Giró con ímpetu moviendo su capa y salió a la carrera.

Eran las diez de la mañana y el almuerzo ya estaría servido. Y hoy había partido, segundo partido de la temporada, y jugaba contra su hermano Regulus.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV. Isis vs. Black.**

Al cabo de quince minutos estaba todo el equipo de Gryffindor ultimando los detalles del partido.

James se había abstraído un poco viendo como Isis calentaba apartada del resto del equipo.

-¿Te has enterado Black?- soltó molesto Sirius hacia su hermana.

-Sólo es Quidditch, Sirius y mi faena es sencilla, atrapar la quaffle, diblar a los oponentes y marcar- contestó a desgana- ¿Sabes cuál es la tuya?

El resto del equipo rió ante el comentario de la niña, ella seguía haciendo estiramientos de pierna, se agarró del talón y estiró la pierna por encima de su cabeza, poniéndose de puntillas sobre los dedos del pie que tenía apoyado en el suelo. Luego lo repitió con la otra pierna. Ella terminó y sonrió a deleite del resto del equipo. Tan dulce, tan tierna,… tan niña.

-No dejéis que sus encantos os nublen la vista, sigue siendo una serpiente traicionera- murmuró Sirius por lo bajo, llevándose una colleja de su amigo.

-Hey!, peque. ¿Cómo van los nervios?- la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No estoy nerviosa- soltó de carrerilla, auto convenciéndose.

-Claro, claro. Tranqui, verás como Sirius no deja que ninguna bludger se te acerque más de cinco metros- le revolvió el pelo y salió volando sobre su escoba, saludando a todos los del estadio.

-Suerte, peque- le guiñó un ojo el Black grande y salió con un bate en plan molino.

-Sí, suerte, primero Sirius decide hacerse bateador, luego Patri se deja el equipo porque quiere estudiar, James es nombrado capitán del equipo y los otros dos cazadores, ¿De dónde han salido?- hablaba para sí, pero en voz alta.

T-uvimos una selección y no como tú que entraste sólo porque volabas bien- le soltó Richardson más que molesto.

Isis lo miró hacia arriba, le sacaba más de treinta centímetros, alto, larguirucho y destemplado. Parecía que a la primera ráfaga de aire fuese a caer de la escoba.

-Espero que Potter no tenga piedad con el Black de Slytherin, ¿Es tu hermano?- la pregunta de Benson iba con recochineo.

-Sí, y de nuestro bateador, ¿A quién crees que querrá más?- dejó caer el nuevo bateador, Clark.

-Eso no se lo dices a la cara- le espetó Isis con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, ya se lo pregunté y me dijo que si lo desobedecías o te veía arriesgarte demasiado dejase pasar alguna bludger lenta. Ándate con ojo, no eres tan especial para él como lo es él para ti. Lo que no entiendo es como permite que juegues. ¿No te gustan los hombres?- Isis se alejó de esos tres cabizbaja y dolida.

Saltó al campo a desgana y se colocó en el círculo central, esperando que Madame Hoock pitase el inicio del partido.

Regulus pasó por su lado y le guiñó un ojo, la niña no le devolvió el saludo, éste pensó que en el campo de juego no hacía falta guardar las familiaridades, eran enemigos y ahora más que nunca.

-¡Vamos a machacar a estas serpientes!- gritó Sirius sobrevolando la grada de Gryffindor.

Isis apenas respiraba, pero un calorcito comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Seguía siendo la cazadora oficial más joven de la historia del Quidditch, allí estaba ella con sus diez años montada en su escoba.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se concentró.

James surcó el aire con decisión, instando al resto del equipo a volar en formación, quería demostrarle a todo el mundo porque la niña estaba en el equipo desde el curso pasado, y es que a raíz del último partido de la pasada temporada se habían oído rumores de todas las clases.

Esa niña le demostraba tanto instinto paternal que hasta a la prefecta de Gryffindor se le caía la baba cuando él hablaba con la niña.

James redujo la velocidad y se acercó a Isis.

-No te preocupes pequeña, Sirius te vigila- le dijo al oído.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa- en su cabeza rondaba el comentario del otro bateador del equipo.

-No peque, sólo te cubre las espaldas, él y Clark- le guiñó un ojo y se posicionó a mitad del círculo, estrechándole la mano al capitán contrario.

-¡Quiero juego limpio!- gritó la árbitro, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sirius vigilaba de reojo a la pequeña, si algún Sly se le acercaba más de dos metros lo destrozaría aunque fuese con sus manos, pero la niña parecía que se le hubiese pasado el nerviosismo pre-partido, tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba su infantil carita redondeada.

-¡Tenemos la cazadora más hermosa de Hogwarts!- gritó a todo pulmón sin vergüenza.

Isis enrojeció, pero su sonrisa se amplió ante el halago.

-¡Eh! ¡Peque! ¿No vas a deleitar con tus dotes de vuelo?- le retó Richardson.

¡Por Merlín! Aquél chico era inaguantable.

-Si marcas goles, sí- soltó con altanería. ¿Qué se pensaba, que la iba a amedentrar?

Richardson negó con la cabeza y se posicionó para recibir la quaffle.

El partido acababa de comenzar, la snitch había desaparecido de la vista de todos los jugadores.

James se colocó a cierta distancia del juego para tener mayor visión del partido mientras esperaba que la pelotita alada hiciese su aparición estelar, Regulus estaba a escasos metros de él, contemplando el mismo juego con los dientes apretados.

Las bludger cortaban el aire, los golpeadores de Slytherin las dirigían todas hacia la nana pero ésta las doblaba con gran maestría, poniéndolos cada vez más nerviosos.

Sirius y Clark intentaban derribarlos para que dejasen en paz a Isis, pero eran persistentes.

Los cazadores de Slytherin estaban pasmados, las bludger que se dirigían hacia ellos nadie las interceptaba, por lo que al esquivarlas perdían la quaffle.

Cada vez que perdían la quaffle una ráfaga de aire los dejaba desorientados, pateaban con fuerza pero parecían blandir el aire.

Aún así el partido estaba bastante igualado, 50 a 40 a favor de Slytherin, James sabía que perdían, pero no le podía echar nada en cara a la peque, ella se estaba dejando la piel en el campo. Eran los otros dos cazadores los que le faltaban horas de juego, no le llegaban a Isis ni a la altura del betún, y eso que cada uno hacia dos veces ella.

Los abucheos hacia la casa de las serpientes eran continuos. James vio un brillo dorado a lo lejos y se precipitó al vacío. Mientras el corazón de Lily se encogía con fuerza, Isis estaba a mitad de camino de la caída en picado de los dos buscadores, y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de la gravedad del asunto.

Regulus y James bajaban a la par a escaso metro de distancia, cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó entre ellos.

-¡Quitaos de en medio imbéciles!- el rugido de una leona, desde luego más que molesta.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, ambos amaban esa vocecita. La snitch había desaparecido.

Giraron sus cabezas y pudieron ver como Isis atravesaba los aros con la quaffle, mientras volvía a esquivar a tres apuestos Slytherin.

James notó como algo revoloteaba e intentaba escapar de su mano.

-¡La has atrapado!- gritó Regulus sorprendido. Había que reconocerlo pero Potter era muy bueno.

-¡Y Gryffindor empata el partido por decimosegunda vez gracias a la señorita Black! ¡Esperen!- se exaltó el comentarista atisbando con la mirada la mano cerrada de James.

El campo se quedó en silencio para rugir como la marabunta en cuanto James alzó el puño con el que sujetaba la snitch. Sonrió hacia todos los jugadores, leones y serpientes, le dio lo mismo.

Bajó la guardia al igual que Isis, sus compañeros se habían acercado a felicitarlo.

El estadio saltaba de alegría, las tres casas salvo la de los no ganadores del encuentro mostraban radiantes sonrisas.

Isis, contagiada por la alegría de su equipo bajó la guardia, justo en ese momento una bludger fue a estrellarse contra su codo.

-Mierda, que daño- maldijo aferrándoselo con el otro.

Por suerte no parecía estar rota, aunque le doliese podía moverlo perfectamente. Se lo dejó pegado al cuerpo y bajó mientras la señora Hoock hacía sonar su silbato dando por finalizado el partido.

-¡Gryffindor gana!- anunció el arbitro.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, ¡Fiesta!

La niña fue la última en descender al césped, estaba totalmente exhausta. La gente la abrazaba, sua amigas la besaban efusivamente pero ella sólo quería llegar a las duchas y llorar, le dolía horrores, pero como buena Black eso sólo lo haría en privado.

Después de pasar entre un millón de abrazos y felicitaciones llegó a los vestuarios, en donde los chicos habían comenzado la pequeña celebración con las toallas alrededor de sus cinturas.

Sirius se le acercó cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, la verdad es que la niña había sido la estrella del partido, y con diferencia.

-¿No te duchas?- le preguntó con la intención de meterla debajo del agua totalmente vestida.

-Sí, sólo quiero descansar un poquito, ¿Puedo?- respondió la niña mientras se dejaba caer sobre el taburete.

James salió de la ducha envuelto igual que su amigo y se sentó al lado de Isis, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a desatar las protecciones de la niña, ella seguía recostada en el banco, no tenía fuerzas para más, y encima el codo le dolía cada vez más.

Cuando empezaron a quitarle piezas de ropa se puso en pie de un salto y anunció:

-Vale chicos, ya me visto.

Estuvo cinco minutos debajo del agua caliente, dejando su cuerpo totalmente relajado, el codo se le había adormecido por lo que ya no notaba el dolor.

Apagó el agua y se secó allí mismo. Con un simple Accio toda su ropa apareció volando.

Estaba apunto de ponerse la sudadera cuando una poderosa mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sirius asustado reconociéndole el codo.

-Se llama moratón o cardenal y es una rotura de los vasos capilares- le respondió Isis apartándolo de en medio.

-No te hagas la listilla conmigo, ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho?

-Antes, al final del partido una bludger me golpeó- respondió restándole importancia, aunque el dolor volvía con fuerza.

-Sirius, ¿Le falta mucho? Venga que tengo hambre- se quejó el capitán.

-Capitán, entra- ordenó el animago. James se tensó.- Mira- agregó mostrando el ennegrecido codo infantil.

-Merlín- susurró el mago- ¿Cuándo…- pero no pudo continuar la pregunta.

-Isis… ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- esa era McKenzi.

La chica estaba arrepentida de haberse dejado a Isis desprotegida en el campo, Lily se lo había recalcado bien pronto.

-Vamos chicos, seguro que vosotros habéis tenido cosas más espectaculares- rodó los ojos y agregó suplicante- Anda, dejadme tranquila, pesaos.

Los tres salieron de las duchas ante la súplica de la niña, para darle tiempo.

-Cornamenta, me la voy a llevar a la enfermería, no me gusta nada el color de ese golpe.

-Te acompaño, Canuto.

Cuando la niña salió completamente vestida de la ducha, con la bolsa a un hombro y la escoba sobre el mismo, le pasaron cada uno un brazo por la espalda para que no se les escapara.

Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a las casas siguieron andando. La niña aminoró el paso.

-Vamos peque, no te hagas de rogar, que tengo hambre.

-Yo necesito ir a la torre- contestó decidida.

-Pero antes pasaremos por la enfermería- le informó Sirius.

Isis frenó en seco, se liberó de sus "hermanos", se dio la vuelta soltando todos los bultos y comenzó a correr. Se maldijo por haber soltado la escoba, a cada paso que daba el codo le lanzaba una oleada de dolor, pero no aminoró la marcha hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo en el aire.

James la acababa de coger de la cintura.

-¡Que me dejes! ¡Suéltame! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡James!- gritaba a pleno pulmón.

Sirius abría las puertas de la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera.

-¿Qué es este escándalo?- preguntó incrédula. No recordaba a nadie berrear de esa forma por ir a la enfermería.

-Me gustaría que le echara un vistazo al codo de mi hermana- cabeceó hacia el fornido chico que arrastraba a la niña hacia el interior de la enfermería, con gruesas gotas de sudor cayéndole de la frente.

La enfermera se acercó a mirar el codo de la niña.

-De acuerdo chicos, habéis hecho bien en traerla, tumbadla sobre la camilla, voy por las pociones- habló mientras invocaba una camilla.

Isis se relajó cuando la tumbaron sobre la camilla, Sirius se acercó a darle la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí- le amenazó Isis.

-Tranquila peque- ayudó James- es sólo curarte.

-Por la pinta que tiene- dijo la enfermera vertiendo un poco del líquido de la botella blanca en un tazón- está roto.

-No está roto- sentenció la niña.

-Isis por favor, creo que madame Pomfrey…- empezó Sirius el regaño.

-No está roto- volvió a repetir.

-Pero de una fisura no la salva nadie, tendrá que beber la poción y sería bueno que pasase la noche aquí.

-¡No!- intentó levantarse pero cuatro fuertes brazos la devolvieron a la posición horizontal.

-Le he prometido que sólo curarla- Sirius le sonrió seductoramente.

Madame Pomfrey era una mujer a la que le gustaba que la adulasen y rara vez ningún alumno le decía cosas agradables.

-De acuerdo, le inyecto la poción y se la llevan, pero debe de comer algo para que le haga efecto- dijo mientras se levantaba a por la jeringuilla.- Voy a necesitar que la sujeten fuerte.

-Sí señora- contestaron los dos al unísono.

-No- susurró Isis viendo la aguja.

Sirius se posicionó sobre su vientre mientras le sujetaba el brazo sano, James tuvo que sujetarle el codo al aire, en la vida había hecho tanta fuerza.

-Vamos Isis, es sólo un momento, pequeña- intentó tranquilizarla James hablándole despacio en cuanto notó la sacudida de la niña tras el pinchazo.

-No te quiero ver en un mes, ¿Me oyes?- La enfermera extrajo la aguja y sonrió.

Salieron de la enfermería, Isis caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Sirius y James le pasaban miradas llenas de afecto.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV. Problemas en la Fiesta.**

Entraron al comedor, apenas había gente, pero su hermano Regulus se acercó corriendo hasta ella, con la cara ensombrecida.

-Isis, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

La niña afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, las lágrimas empezaban a secarse sobre su piel.

-No te preocupes, serás vengada- le susurró al oído, antes de abrazarla y marcharse corriendo sin ni siquiera saludar a su otro hermano.

Sirius la sujetó de la nuca y la condujo hasta la mesa de su casa. Le sirvió comida en el plato y le llenó el vaso con zumo de calabaza.

La niña no levantaba la vista de la mesa.

-Isis come- le susurró su hermano señalando la comida con el tenedor, ella no se movió- Por favor.

Pero Isis no respondió, tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas.

James jugaba con el tenedor con la comida, tampoco tenía apetito, pero sabía que solo era comenzar.

Remus había estado esperando a los chicos para empezar a comer pero viendo el panorama acababa de perder todo el apetito.

Peter, sin ningún escrúpulo, seguía comiendo. No se había dado cuenta de nada o no lo había querido ver.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Remus bajito.

-Nada- respondió Canuto.

-¿Cómo que nada?- se exaltó el joven-Isis callada, y tú y James sin probar bocado. No me digas que nada.

-Remus, por favor, ahora no. Isis tiene que comer para que la poción le haga efecto.- dijo James antes de probar el primer bocado.

Pero Isis no tenía el estómago para aguantar comida, estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento en la enfermería, hacia dos meses que intentaba convencer a todo el mundo que ella ya había vivido lo que un adolescente en el futuro y su miedo reflejado seguro que les había demostrado a sus "hermanos" que seguía siendo una cría.

Sirius seguía sin probar bocado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las súplicas de la niña cuando la enfermera la había pinchado, el bello de la nuca se le erizó al recordar la aguja, él no hubiese permitido que aquél puntiagudo objeto le hubiese atravesado la piel.

James se maldecía a sí mismo, cuando la aguja atravesó el brazo de la niña recordó la promesa que le había hecho y que acababa de romper, la primera vez que fallaba a su palabra.

A Remus se le caía el alma a los pies con sólo ver el estado de la niña, porque aún no había ni podido mirarle a la cara. Su pequeño cachorro.

-Sirius, cámbiame el sitio- le pidió deteniéndole la mano que pinchaba la carne con el tenedor.

-¿Qué?- ni siquiera lo había oído.

-Que me cambies el sitio- le repitió Remus poniéndose en pie.

Se acercó hasta ponerse detrás de su amigo.

-Espero que sepas en donde te estás metiendo- dijo entre dientes levantándose a desgana.

-Descuida- y sonrió.

El chico se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco. No pensaba comer.

Con una mano acarició la cabeza de la niña mientras que con la otra le apretaba suavemente el brazo. La niña en ningún momento se sintió amenazada. Se volvió lentamente hacia él, liberando de su cabello ese olor a camomila que los volvía locos a todos.

-Remus…- pudo articular Isis antes de saltarle al cuello y enterrar las últimas lágrimas en su hombro.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo tierno pero seguro.

-Isis, es normal.

Una amplia sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del licántropo.

-No pequeña, eso no significa nada- los otros dos sólo escuchaban a su amigo, a la niña ni por asomo.

Isis había entrado en la mente de Remus, le estaba contando lo que había pasado en la enfermería, lo mal que se sentía por haberse mostrado tan débil frente a su hermano.

La sonrisa del lobo se borró.

-No, no salió bien la otra vez- estaba serio.

-Pero… ¿Algún día sí?- esta vez lo preguntó en voz alta.

-No lo se, peque.

-¿Eso es un puede ser? ¿Puedo tener la esperanza?

-Claro que sí- le besó la frente y la colocó frente al plato- Ahora come.

Isis se fijó en su plato y lo devoró con ansia. Tenía hambre. Se bebió el zumo sin respirar de una vez y golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-¿No vamos a la torre?- preguntó mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre la bancada.

Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Venga chicos, ¡Hay fiesta en la torre!- estaba totalmente exultante.

-¿Qué poción ha tomado?- preguntó James.

-Come postre- y Sirius le lanzó una manzana que ella atrapó hábilmente.

En vez de darle un solo bocado se dedicaba a lanzarla al aire para volverla a atrapar, cada vez más alto hasta que a James se le hincharon las narices de verla moverse y atrapó la fruta al vuelo.

-Eh! Coge otra, hay más, esa es mía- le recriminó la niña intentando quitársela de las manos, pero el chico le sonrió y salió corriendo del comedor, seguido de sus dos amigos.

Esta vez fue la vez en que Isis se descolocó ante el gesto de sus amigos, en esos momentos los chicos cruzaban la puerta, en el último momento su hermano se giró y cabeceó para que los siguiera.

Ella se levantó despacio, se arregló la túnica y con paso firme cruzó delante de los Slytherin.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James mientras daba saltitos para calentar.

-No lo se, creo que nunca llegaré a entenderla del todo- Sirius pensaba en voz alta mientras también daba saltitos.

Remus era el único que miraba por la puerta como aquella mocosa lograba sacarlos de sus casillas.

Desde luego lo que aún no había conseguido ni el propio Snivellus, lo estaba consiguiendo la niña con una facilidad pasmosa.

-Chicos, ya viene- anunció Remus preparado para abrirle la puerta como buen caballero.

-Toma Remus- le dijo Isis entregándole la escoba- Así no dirán que vas con ventaja- la puerta terminó de cerrarse.

-¿Ventaja?- se sorprendió el joven cogiendo aún así la escoba.

La niña le sonrió, se giró y comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Notaba como el aire le hinchaba los pulmones y el pelo le golpeaba las orejas suavemente. Corrió como si le persiguiese el diablo, y era rápida, pero los tres chicos que la seguían riéndose estaban en plenas condiciones.

Poco antes de alcanzar el retrato James la cogió por la cintura y se la sentó en un hombro. Para él la niña era liviana.

Isis se sobrecogió ante el repentino cambio, pero no lo demostró, no demostraría sus debilidades delante de nadie, lo había decidido, había demasiado en juego como para que no la creyesen por simples miedos infantiles.

-¡Abusón!- le espetó, pero no lo golpeó.

Cuando atravesaron el retrato y aparecieron en la sala común todo eran vitoreos.

Remus se quedó retrasado, se quedó pasmado cuando James saltó sobre una mesa con Isis aún en los hombros, Sirius lo siguió.

-Silencio chicos, el Capitán va a hablar- elevó la voz Sirius mientras se bajaba de la mesa de un salto.

-Bueno- James comenzó mientras terminaban de sonar los últimos silbidos de victoria- ha sido un gran partido- dijo ajustándose la montura de las gafas sobre la nariz- pero el mérito no ha sido mío. Creo que esta personita- decía mientras señalaba a Isis con un dedo- tiene que dar cierta explicación.

La sala se quedó en silencio absoluto, su capitán no se iba a exhibir delante de todos, cierta pelirroja sonrió con agrado. Su chico le estaba cediendo la victoria y la gloria a Isis, aún no se lo terminaba de creer. ¿Tan especial era Isis para cambiar así a su merodeador favorito?

-Y… ¿qué digo?- le susurró al oído de James la rubita.

La niña se incorporó y recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia, la gente esperaba impaciente.

-¡Vamos, Isis, di algo!- gritó desde el fondo cierto rubio bajito, invadido por la envidia.

-Bueno, me llamo Isis, tengo diez años- miradas entre los presentes descolocadas- soy cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor desde el año pasado, estoy en sexto y tengo matrícula de honor- empezaba a pavonearse como buena sangre limpia.

La gente se miraba extrañada. Eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo, la niña continuó.

Actualmente sin pareja- cierto moreno carraspeó.

-Isis, no les interesa tu vida- le aconsejó James negando con la cabeza- cíñete al partido. Cuéntales lo de la snitch.

-Ah! ¿Es eso de lo que debo de hablar?- notó como la sangre le subía hasta la raíz del pelo y odió estar en primera fila frente a la vista de todos, otra muestra de debilidad.

-¡Vamos Isis!- alentaron desde el medio de la sala.

-El partido. Pues… Bonito, ¿verdad? ¿Interesante? ¿Excitante?- la gente fijó la vista en la niña y la miraban como si estuviese loca. Ella lo advirtió y sintetizó, harta de estar bajo la mirada inquisidora de todos sus compañeros de casa- Sí, bueno. Pasé entre Black y Potter y la snitch estaba allí. Como pasé tan rápido se hizo un túnel de vacío, momento en que nuestro buscador atrapó la snitch dejando a la serpiente con cara sorprendida. Sólo pasó eso.

¿Un túnel de vacío? ¿Qué diantre era eso?

Lily negaba cabizbaja. La gente se miraba sin entender lo que acababa de decir la niña. James la depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa y se bajó él de un salto. Él aún no se explicaba como había llegado la snitch a su mano, pero estaba seguro de que la niña había hecho magia como en Hogsmade.

Remus estaba reclinado en la barra del bar, seguro de que Isis mentía, bien, pero mentía, podría haberlo reconocido delante de su familia, pero seguía siendo la "Pequeña serpiente traicionera" como la solía llamar Sirius.

Isis se percató de que nadie había entendido nada, pero ella tampoco tenía suficientes conocimientos de física como para explicarlo, incluso llegó a notar con desesperación que las personas que la podían sacar del aprieto no la creían.

James Potter le daba la espalda. Isis miró a Sirius, pero este tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sirius no contestó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la barra del bar en donde se encontraban los otros dos atractivos merodeadores.

Volvía a estar sola.

Todo el mundo apartaba la vista cuando ella posaba sus ojos en un punto determinado, todos la abandonaban. Nadie la creía.

-¡Yo no hago trampas! ¡La snitch se quedó pegada a mi capa y James la atrapó! ¡Si el no se acuerda yo no tengo la culpa!- estaba furiosa, las mesas comenzaron a temblar.

Bajó de la mesa de un salto y salió corriendo por el retrato. Estaba más que dolida.

En la sala comenzó la música y las alegrías. La snitch se había enredado en la capa de Isis, a todos les sirvió la explicación, la mala suerte precedía a esa niña, por más que ella intentase evitarla. Pero con toda la desgracia había sido involuntario y tan rápido que ni la árbitro se había percatado, habían ganado el partido y eso era importante para Gryffindor.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo James.

-¿Ha ocurrido así?- le interrogó con la mirada.

James asintió apenado, le habían vuelto a dar a entender que era una maldita cría mentirosa.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta de mi reacción- mintió, aún no entendía como la pelotita había terminado en su mano.

-¿En serio?- intentó asegurarse el moreno de ojos grises.

-Sirs, sabes que la snitch se queda en el primero que la toca- extrajo la pelota de su bolsillo, venía haciéndose costumbre eso de mangar las snitch, debía tener por lo menos veinte- sigue conmigo. ¿Crees que tu hermana me perdonará esta vez?

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo que esta vez? ¿Qué te ha de perdonar salvo el no haberla creído por segunda vez este año?

-Sirius, le prometí no hace mucho que le evitaría las inyecciones. Y esta tarde…

-Tú no la pinchaste, ella te hizo prometerle que no la volverías a pinchar, y tú no la has pinchado- resolvió el atractivo mago.

Lily y Patricia se acercaron a los magos de la barra, bastante enfadadas. La prefecta incluso rechazó el beso que su novio pretendía darle.

-¿Cómo podéis seguir dudando de ella?

-No dudamos- respondieron los tres chicos a la defensiva.

-Pero no la habéis apoyado- recalcó Patricia.

-En principio no la creía-empezó Sirius- Pero James acaba de recordar…

Isis caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos, sin percatarse que había más gente en ellos.

- Debo reconocer que tienes una luz muy especial- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI. Enséñame.**

-Debo reconocer que realmente eres tan buena como me aseguraste- volvió a decir la misma voz a sus espaldas.

Isis sonrió ante el cumplido, esas palabras sólo podían proceder de Alan Hazle, el chico con el que había empezado a tontear a espaldas de los chicos.

-Te estuve avisando toda la semana, pero a mí nadie me cree- respondió sonrojada.

Algo pasaba en su estómago cuando él le rozaba el cuerpo, era como un revuelo de mariposas.

-Ahora te creo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla- ¿Podemos hablar?

La niña levantó los hombros, por su cabeza pasaban destellos fugaces de días atrás.

Se encaminaron fuera del castillo, hacía un frío atroz y ella no había cogido el abrigo, pero le daba igual, quería estar con Alan allá donde él la llevase.

El chico de segundo comenzó a hablar.

-Pensaba que te gustaba jugar y ganar- continuó intentando arrancarle esa maravillosa sonrisa que lo había embriagado desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Y me gusta- resolvió la niña.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no o estás celebrando con todos en tu torre?

-Porque piensan que soy una tramposa. Los odio.

-Venga ya- intentó quitarle dramatismo a las palabras de Isis- nadie piensa eso. Yo no lo pienso y todos los espectadores tampoco. Dumbledore lo vio perfectamente y la señora Hoock también. Tú no tuviste la culpa.

-Yo lo se y vosotros también, pero ellos- refiriéndose al equipo, su equipo- no.

-Pues deberías aclararlo- le dijo mientras la apoyaba suavemente sobre el tronco de un árbol para resguardarla del frío.

-Lo hice- ella le rodeó sutilmente el cuello con sus pequeños brazos acercándose a ese cuerpo caliente- pero no me creyeron.

-Pues vuelve a intentarlo- le susurró mientras unían sus labios en un improvisado beso.

Isis se sentía como si flotase, ni él ni ella querían separarse. Los labios de Isis comenzaban a entrar en calor, pasó la lengua rozándole los de él, como si pidiese permiso para ahondar el beso y Alan entreabrió la boca. Chocaron las lenguas, era más difícil de lo que parecía, se sonrieron, para ambos era una experiencia desconocida, pero no pararon. Se sentían tan bien haciendo ese juego.

Él se separó algo dudoso, colorado hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Isis, quería pedirte una cosa- le susurró al oído.

"No por favor", le encantaban sus besos pero no podía atarse a nadie, sólo quería empezar a probar.

-No creo que debas decirme nada- le sugirió Isis.

-Pero…- protestó el chico- yo estoy…

-No lo digas, lo harás más difícil.

-No te entiendo Isis, ¿No te gustan mis besos?- preguntó dolido.

-¿Bromeas?- le respondió ella sorprendida- Tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras… todo en ti me encanta. Pero no te puedo corresponder como tú quieres. Ojala te lo pudiera explicar, pero no se si lo entenderás. Yo soy de sangre pura y no puedo salir con quién me de la gana, de hecho ya han intentado comprometerme una vez- ¿Debería decirle que el afortunado era su prefecto?- lo rechacé y me castigaron. Alan podemos ser amigos con derecho a roce, si quieres.

-Si no puedo optar a nada más contigo, por ahora me conformaré, pero me has de prometer que me serás fiel- la necesitaba como al aire.

Isis negó con la cabeza, su líbido empezaba a despertarse y no le podía prometer fidelidad, pero aún así volvió a besarlo, lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Peter miraba desde la ventana de la biblioteca estupefacto. Isis besándose acaloradamente con otro distinto a él.

Él sabía hacia tiempo que la niña le atraía, pero como en todo no se había atrevido a decirle nada, por eso se metía con ella en plan gallito, por su timidez y ella siempre le respondía como si le odiase.

Volvió a la torre en busca de Sirius, su hermano pondría en su lugar a aquél entrometido. No lo encontró, pero encontró a James y a cierta pelirroja charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicos locos por el Quidditch. Estaban entusiasmados por la victoria de su casa.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos y reclamó la atención del capitán. James se levantó ante el reclamo de su pequeño amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su amigo- ¿Te atacaron los Slytherin?

-Más o menos- susurró el chico.

-Colagusano, ¿Sí o no?- James no entendía el malestar de su pequeño amigo.

-Isis se está enrollando con un Sly, de segundo- las palabras le brotaron de la garganta con odio.

James se quedó atónito.

-¿Cómo dices?- no podía salir de su estupor, buscó con la mirada a su "hermano", debía impedir que Sirius la viese, la mataría si se enteraba.- ¿Dónde?

Lily se levantó y se acercó a su novio, su tono estaba algo irritado.

-¿Qué pasa?- se alarmó la chica, acariciando el rostro de su chico con suavidad.

James le besó la mano y cerró los ojos.

-Impide que Sirius me siga, por favor, Lils- su estómago se había cerrado en un puño cuando vio a Sirius aparecer por el retrato con una rubia colgada de su brazo- Llévame hasta ella, Peter.

Peter sonrió, las palabras de James amenazaban mal presagio. El corazón se le había hecho trizas al ver el espectáculo y quería que la pequeña serpiente traicionera pagara su crueldad.

James pasó por al lado de su amigo sin prestarle atención, Sirius tampoco se percató subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto acompañado de la rubia. Lily no tuvo que actuar, la rubia tenía toda la atención del merodeador.

Peter caminaba a paso decidido, James lo seguía, intentando que su cerebro midiese las palabras y su enfado no le llevase a cometer algún acto del que luego pudiese arrepentirse.

Cuando llegaron a escasos metros del árbol donde dos chicos se profesaban su amor los dos merodeadores se quedaron paralizados, Isis estaba literalmente encima del chico comiéndoselo a besos , James se volteó y reprimió una arcada, ¡Por Merlín!, que era una niña, adelantada, pero niña en sí.

Peter sacó la arita de la túnica y apuntó a la cabeza del chico, James lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- le arrancó la varita de las manos- ¿Pretendes matarlo?

-¡Se lo merece! ¡Está con mi Isis!- saltó enojado.

-¿Tú Isis? ¿Desde cuando es tu Isis?

-Desde que la vi yo primero- respondió intentando soltarse de su amigo.

-Peter, estás colado por Isis- james no daba crédito, la escena se complicaba cada vez más.

-¡Sí! ¿Y qué?

-Sirius te matará- le dijo con un hilo de voz. Una luz se iluminó en su interior- ¿Pensabas decírselo a él?

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Si yo no la puedo tener, nadie la tendrá.- sentenció mirando con odio a la niña.

-Peter…- por primera vez en la vida a James no le dio pena aquél chico desvalido- Olvídate de Isis y procura que Sirius no se entere de esto.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, le daba miedo el tono de su amigo.

James se quedó agazapado tras el árbol, oyendo las risas de Isis y las del chico. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

Intentó distraerse con la snitch cunado las palabras de Isis lo sobresaltaron.

-Me lo he pasado genial, pero…- ¿Eran sollozos?- Ahora me voy. No me sigas, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

Isis pasó por delante de él sin darse cuenta de su presencia, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. A ella le gustaba también aquél chico que dejaba junto al árbol, pero no podía seguir traicionando su pensamiento o se volvería loca.

Caminó alrededor del castillo, cierto merodeador la siguió, seguía teniendo frío, ambos tenían frío, pero se tamborileaba los labios con sus pequeños dedos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Se acercó hasta el claro del bosque, en dónde se impartían las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, le encantaba aquél lugar.

James se escondió tras un árbol cuando vio aparecer al semigigante, seguir los pasos de la niña se complicaba por momentos.

-¿Qué hace tan solita la cazadora más bella de Hogwarts?- expresó el guardabosque a sus espaldas, con un montón de liebres alrededor de su cuello.

-Pensar, Hagrid, pensar.

-Pues no es buen lugar, debo dar de comer a los hipogrifos.

La niña sonrió traviesa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- suplicó juntando sus manos- Por favor, Hagrid.

-No se si a ellos les gustarás. No te has presentado.

-Pues me presento- respondió resuelta, el aire azotaba con fuerza- ¿Cómo lo hago?

-¿No te da miedo?

-¿Miedo? Perdona Hagrid, estás hablando con una Gryffindor- le dijo enseñándole el león grabado en su túnica. James sonrió, Isis se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a la casa de los leones.

-Sí, cierto. Bueno, no creo que al profesor Slock le moleste. Acompáñame.

El semigigante se introdujo los dedos en su boca u silbó con fuerza, Isis recordaba su cumpleaños pasado y el pequeño hipogrifo que le había mostrado él.

Cuatro hipogrifos bajaron volando en círculos. Tanto Isis como James estaban sorprendidos, eran más grandes que el del curso pasado.

Isis respiró hondo y se acercó a Hagrid.

-Ante todo respeto Isis. Acércate despacio e inclina la cabeza- el mago daba las instrucciones mientras Isis las ejecutaba- Muy bien, muy bien, despacio. ¡No lo mires a los ojos!- Isis agachó la cabeza- Eso es, baja la cabeza.

James mantenía la respiración, no había visto tanta entereza y decisión en ningún mago, era como si Isis fuera adulta, no una simple niña. Creyó que si esa niña se lo proponía podría amaestrar a un dragón.

La niña contuvo el aliento, las garras de águila del animal eran capaces de cortarla como mantequilla.

-Espera a que él se incline. A veces tarda un poco.

Esperar, la niña estaba asustada. Aún sentía el peligro golpeándole el pecho, a un ritmo endiablado.

El animal agachó la cabeza y se recostó en el suelo para poder obtener la altura de la niña. Ella levantó la cabeza despacio y se acercó hasta su pico. Le acarició suavemente, era un animal hermoso, y muy potente, sintió la fuerza dentro de su corazón.

-Creo que le has gustado.

-A mí también me gusta él- respondió mientras James enarbolaba idéntica sonrisa, era una escena conmovedora, esa imagen se grabó a fuego en la mente del merodeador, con ternura.

-¿Te gustaría montar?

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, tan sólo no le arranques las plumas, se enfurecería- el chico se tensó. Isis podía ponerse en peligro de nuevo.

Isis se subió de un salto al lomo del animal, tras sus alas, el tacto era tan suave como el del algodón.

El animal se levantó de golpe, Isis lo atrapó con las piernas, comenzó a galopar e izó el vuelo.

La niña disfrutaba del paisaje, pudo ver todos los terrenos del colegio sin esfuerzo, dejando su mente libre en mucho tiempo. El fuerte viento la azotaba con rudeza, se tumbó sobre el acolchado pelaje y se durmió. Estaba agotada.

El hipogrifo la devolvió al claro del bosque, e donde un apuesto adolescente de gafas y un guardabosque esperaban su regreso, ambos se sorprendieron de la paz que se dibujaba en el rostro de la niña, estaba profundamente dormida, y congelada.

Hagrid la bajó con sumo cuidado y se la pasó a James.

-Intenta que entre en calor, los elfos le prepararán un chocolate caliente, te los mandaré- le advirtió el adulto.

James asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al castillo, eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII. Desmayo.**

James la despertó antes de entrar a la sala común, la fiesta haría horas que habría terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos estarían en el gran comedor cenando.

-Isis, ve a tu cuarto e intenta entrar en calor- le dijo de manera fraternal, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Vale- contestó apesadumbrada.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el retrato, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Te creo.

-¿Qué crees?

-Todo lo que dijiste, lo del futuro y lo de hoy, ¿Túnel de viento?

-Estoy cansada James, por cierto, ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

James dudó entre decirle la verdad o mentirle.

-¿Me seguiste?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Se lo dirás a Sirius?

-Tengo que decírselo, por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien? ¿Tanto me odias?

-Yo no te odio Isis, pero no es normal que una niña de diez años ande practicando sexo por ahí.

-Tampoco es normal que la comprometan y mis padres biológicos ya lo han hecho- le devolvió con suficiencia, cambió su tono al más lastimero- No se lo digas, por favor.

-Prométeme que no se volverá a repetir hasta que no tengas más edad.

-¿Al curso que viene?- dudó que con doce la dejase.

James negó con la cabeza.

-Por lo menos catorce, Isis.

-Has dicho que me creías, ya tengo catorce- James sonrió y ella agregó- mentales.

-Físicos pequeña, físicos.

-¡Pero no es justo!- se indignó.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?- le retó extendiendo su mano.

Ella resopló y le dio la mano.

-Te odio- susurró entre dientes.

-Para mi también eres importante- razonó el joven.

Entraron por el retrato y se separaron, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación de Isis sólo estaban Lily y Patricia, preparándose para bajar a cenar.

-Pensábamos que no llegabas a tiempo, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo- le advirtió Patricia.

Intentó dar un paso hacia su cama, pero algo oscuro y profundo se lo impidió. Se desmayó.

Lily se arrodilló a su lado, ardía.

-Ve a por Remus, Isis está ardiendo- instó la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Lily, Sirius estaba…- la mirada de su amiga la fulminó- Voy.

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió a la carrera de la habitación.

Llegó sin resuello, aunque estaba en plena forma. Aunque Isis estaba en buenas manos, Remus sabría lo que hacer. Llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

Un chico alto y con gafas abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres McKenzi?- estaba harto entre las trifulcas de su amigo y la miga de su novia, que se dejasen de juegos de una vez, por todos los fundadores del demonio.

-Isis se desmayó. Necesitamos ayuda. ¿Está Remus?- James se quedó estático, conteniendo la respiración.

Patricia había desaparecido a la carrera, y cuando él la abrió apenas podía respirar.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Sirius intentando salir del cuarto.

-No te vayas Canuto- le sujetó la manga libre, la otra aún estaba ocupada por una potente rubia de Ravenclaw.

-James, aparta de la puerta, que nos vamos a cenar- intentó moverlo Lunático pero parecía que estuviese clavado en el suelo- Tío, aparta.

-Isis se ha desmayado, era Patricia.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron incrédulos, los magos de sangre pura nunca se desmayaban salvo por un hechizo.

-¿Quién es Isis?- preguntó la rubia.

Sirius se la soltó de un manotazo, cogió a su "hermano" de las solapas de su camisa y lo introdujo con fuerza dentro del cuarto.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando, James? ¿Qué significa eso de que se ha desmayado?- no podía pensar con claridad.

Remus salió corriendo del cuarto hacia el cuarto de las chicas, golpeó el primer escalón con rudeza para evitar que las escaleras se convirtieran en tobogán y subió deprisa, tan deprisa como le daban sus piernas.

-Puedes golpearme si quieres, pero eso no la ayudará- habló James con rudeza.

-Mi hermana es sangre pura- le apretó el cuello con un codo- ¿Quién la ha atacado?

-No la ha atacado nadie, cuando…- Sirius entrecerró los ojos, pero esta vez James no faltaría a su promesa, o trato mientras Isis lo cumpliese.

Isis seguía tumbada en el suelo, sin apenas pulso ni respiración.

-Está ardiendo- susurró Remus preocupado.

-El pulso es débil- aseguró Lily apesadumbrada- Se va Remus, se nos va.

Los labios de la niña parecían querer decir algo, pero no había aliento suficiente para hacer vibrar las cuerdas vocales.

Dos corpulentos adolescentes irrumpieron en el cuarto con un montón de pociones birladas de la enfermería.

-Creo que intenta decir algo- dijo Lily con los ojos aguados.

Sirius se arrodilló frente a su hermana y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Vamos peque, otra vez no- rogó llorando.

La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio, el gran Sirius Black estaba llorando, el adolescente sin sentimientos era de carne y hueso, como todos, si Isis se iba él moría.

Volvió a susurrarle al oído "Because I Love You", meciéndola entre sus brazos, regulando las pulsaciones, Isis sólo necesitaba cariño, él quería creerlo, debía ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa, ella era sangre pura.

-Sirius- Remus le puso una mano en el hombro- deberíamos bajarle la fiebre.

El joven asintió.

-¿Qué propones?- le interrogó Lily con la mirada.

-Agua fría.

-¿Con un Aguamenti se baja la fiebre?- ¿Y por qué Madame Pomfrey gastaba tantas pociones con sabor a rayos?, se preguntó James.

-No James- Lily contuvo la carcajada- Abre la ducha de agua fría.

-¿Fría?- el guardabosque le había dicho lo contrario- Aquí sale helada.

Remus se levantó y abrió la ducha de agua fría a golpe de varita.

-Trae, Sirius- intentó apartarlo de la niña pero él se la aferró más al pecho.

-Yo iré, por algo es mi hermana.

Se metió bajo la atenta mirada de los adolescentes, con decisión.

Las primeras gotas le atravesaron como cuchillas, cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo con la pequeña entre sus piernas, a él le dolían los huesos y comenzaba a entumecerse, pero las convulsiones de la niña eran lo peor. La sujetó tan fuerte como pudo, pero aún así la niña se movía, mientras él iba perdiendo la conciencia ella se despertaba.

-Tete, tengo frío- Sirius sacó su varita y cerró la ducha con una mueca de dolor.

-Yo también, peque- le aseguró besándole la coronilla.

Los chicos los ayudaron a ponerse en pie y deshacerse de las ropas mojadas, los taparon con toallas calientes y los acomodaron en la cama de la pequeña, tapándolos con la sábana y la colcha de plumas.

-Que no sirva de precedente, pero creo que Sirius dormirá esta noche aquí- resolvió Patricia viendo como su viejo amigo rodeaba tiernamente la cintura de la niña y se la pegaba a su bien formado torso.

James pateó el suelo cuál niño pequeño.

- Yo también quiero- Lily le susurró algo al oído y los dos abandonaron el cuarto.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo XXVIII. Historias para no dormir. Primera parte.

Lily se despertó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, por un momento se sintió mareada, sin saber si quiera donde estaba, luego notó como alguien le besaba la nuca suavemente y empezaba a comerse su oreja.

-James- se quejó entre risas a causa de las cosquillas.

-Buenos días, preciosa- le susurraron al oído.

Ella se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, dejando su brazo a la intemperie.

-¡Qué frío!- se quejó como niña pequeña, apretujándose contra el torso de su novio.

Él se sonrió recordando la noche pasada, pero el rostro se le volvió gris al recordar el porqué habían terminado acostándose juntos.

-¿Estará bien?- habló su pensamiento.

-¿Isis o Sirius?

-Pensaba en Isis, pero ahora que lo preguntas… los dos. Sirius es mi "hermano", me siento rastrero cuando se me olvida su bienestar.

-James- esos ojos verdes entraron con fuerza- estarán bien. Remus se quedó con ellos.

James sonrió complacido, si su chica le aseguraba que sus amigos estaban bien…

Se colocó sobre ella, cubriéndola con todo el peso de su cuerpo, ella entreabrió las piernas para que él se acomodase, también le apetecía.

Él la miró con ternura, sintiendo a la vez como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se alojaba en el bajo vientre.

Comenzó a besarla suavemente, primero en los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas, hasta dar con esos deliciosos labios con sabor a vainilla.

Lily se dejó querer, sentaba bien despertarse de aquella forma, con alguien haciéndote sentir que eras su mundo.

Sintió un cosquilleo por su alargado y fino cuello, hasta el calor del jadeo de su chico sobre sus clavículas, y de nuevo el cosquilleo sobre sus pezones, erectos en estos momentos.

Entrelazó los dedos en la suave cabellera de su novio y se dejó llevar.

Instándole y empujándolo para que dejase de jugar en su vientre y bajase hasta ese pequeño botón que le haría sentirse en la gloria, el chico obedeció complacido, y enterró la cabeza entre las piernas de su pelirroja.

Mientras lamía los labios le introdujo un dedo en la vagina, la espalda de la chica se arqueó y él introdujo un segundo dedo, aumentando el deseo por momentos. Su pene palpitaba con fuerza. Sabía que ella estaba a punto de correrse, pero quería mantenerla en lo más alto del placer, mientras la penetraba, así que muy despacio se introdujo en ella, para luego apretar con fuerza. Ahogó el grito de la chica dentro de su garganta y comenzó a moverse con buen ritmo.

Que él se mantuviese en buena forma le daba placer a ella y no sólo a nivel visual, sino manteniendo el tipo.

De todos era sabido que el orgasmo consumía más calorías que veinte minutos de carrera a paso ligero.

-Me voy James- avisó Lily.

-Espera, preciosa, sólo unos minutos.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, a él no le quedaba tanto y ella podía aguantar.

Él se introdujo en una nueva embestida contra el frágil cuerpo, mientras sentía como millones de sus pequeñas semillas se estampaban en las paredes vaginales de su prefecta novia.

Cayó agotado sobre ella, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te quiero- los minutos que le había pedido se habían convertido en escasos segundos.

-¿Seguro que te has ido?- preguntó ella tomándole el pelo.

Él levantó la cabeza de la almohada y se miró a Corny, cogió una mano de su novia y la puso sobre su órgano.

-¿Convencida?- ella sonrió de medio lado, lo había aprendido de ellos.

Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y aún a causa de los dos últimos orgasmos, el primero ya estaba enterrado. Se apartó el pelo hacia un lado e introdujo el miembro del chico en su boca.

-Lily, no hace falta- él ahogó un grito con el puño cuando notó el pronto de un segundo orgasmo.

Lo tenía hinchado y le dolía, pero aún así se sintió en la gloria cuando Lily se quitó de encima con los mofletes hinchados.

Él sonrió, entendiendo que era la primera vez que su novia hacia algo así, la que daba consejos sobre sexo oral.

-Bueno- empezó el chico intentando ayudarla- puedes tragártelo- miró la cara de su novia, no creía que lo fuese a hacer- o escupirlo.

Ella se levantó despacio y se fue a la taza del váter, él pudo oír como escupía.

En la habitación de las chicas reinaba otro ambiente.

Isis se había levantado despacio para no despertar a Sirius, completamente recuperada. Su hermano tenía mal aspecto, ojeras y respiración superficial.

Se dio una ducha y se puso sus vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta interior afelpada y una de manga corta encima.

Buscó sus patines dentro de su baúl, introduciendo medio cuerpo en él.

Debían estar por el fondo, ella siempre los ponía ahí.

¡Por fin!, tras cinco minutos de rebuscar por el fondo de la alhaja.

Salió de su baúl con los patines en la mano, cogidos por los cordones y saltó del susto, su hermano estaba sentado en la cama. Rió ante la expresión de susto de la niña.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó dudoso.

-Sí- respondió con simpleza.

-Deberías pasar el día en la cama, ayer estabas ardiendo.

-Estoy bien, Sirius. No te preocupes- su idea de diversión no contaba con pasarse un domingo metida en la cama.

-Me preocupo, soy tu hermano mayor.

-Aunque no te preocupes seguirás siéndolo- no tenía intención de volver a meterse en la cama.

Sirius sonrió y salió de debajo de la colcha, colocando los dos pies a la vez sobre la fría madera. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, él estaba bastante mareado. Se aferró al borde de la cama, Isis dejó los patines en el suelo y se acercó hasta su hermano.

-¿Estás bien?- denotaba preocupación esa voz de niña.

-Obedece, Isis- aún no abría los ojos.

-¿Qué obedezca?- inclinó la cabeza- No he recibido ninguna orden.

-Porque te lo he pedido de buenas maneras.

-No pienso pasarme el domingo en la cama- aseguró con firmeza.

-Acércate- se había alejado unos pasos.

Isis negó con la cabeza. Sirius abrió los ojos, enfocando a duras penas.

-Por favor- rogó el chico- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

-No soy difícil- se molestó la rubia- Soy Black. Tú también lo eres, deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, aunque Regulus sí me comprende.

-Siempre te has llevado bien con las serpientes.

Ella se encogió de hombros, le daba igual lo que Sirius pensase de ella. Ella conocía toda la verdad.

-Tete- se acercó sigilosa- ayer tuve mi…

Sirius levantó la cabeza pudiendo verla sonrojada. Conocía aquella mirada, seguro que había hecho algo malo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?

Sirius tembló, pero tenía que prometérselo si se quería enterar.

La niña miraba por la ventana.

Se giró para enfrentar a su hermano custodio. Su ángel.

-Ayer decidí que lo iba a hacer.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer qué?- Sirius tragaba con fuerza, si la fiebre era causa de una enfermedad venérea la niña estaba en serios problemas y el joven con el que se hubiese acostado se podía dar por muerto.

-Lo que estuve hablando con Regulus.

-¿Qué hablaste con ese?

Isis entornó los ojos, no le gustaba que hablase en ese tono de su otro hermano.

-Vamos a detener a los mortífagos.

Sirius se quedó pensativo, sin responder y luego se largó a reír.

-¿No me crees?- empezaba a molestarle la risa perruna de su hermano mayor.

Sirius intentó parar de reír pero terminó en el suelo destornillándose de risa, con los brazos fuertemente apretados contra su barriga.

-¿Para qué te digo nada?- soltó molesta.

Sirius reconoció el tono dolido en su voz, respiró profundo y se irguió. Intentando mantener la seriedad.

-Vale, preciosa, ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Isis paró en seco, su hermano la escuchaba. Lo habían estado planeando Regulus y ella la última semana, en la sala de las serpientes.

Saltó emocionada y se dejó caer al lado de su hermano.

-Ya lo tenemos todo decidido.

-¿Quiénes?

Isis rodó los ojos.

-Reg y yo. Él ya está metido entre ellos, y va a empezar a destruir los horrocruxes.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

Temía por su otro hermano, por más que se diese contra la pared después de defenderlo.

-Son objetos en donde metes partes de tu alma- le explicó resumiendo.

Sirius la miró alarmado, había leído sobre eso en algún libro de casa.

La conversación que estaba manteniendo con la niña era peor que la que se había imaginado, castigarla en esos momentos por lo que le había contado Colagusano le parecía una nimiedad.

-Sirius, ¿Me escuchas?- una manita se movía por delante de su cara.

-Tráeme ropa de mi cuarto- le ordenó mientras se ponía de pie.

Su cabeza pensaba veloz. Tenía que hablar seriamente con los dos crios.

Isis asintió con la cabeza y salió descalza del cuarto, Sirius corrió tras ella cogiendo las zapatillas de la enana, con la sábana alrededor de su cintura.

La sala común se quedó sin aliento, todos miraban los pectorales del chico y su cara de preocupación.

Isis caminaba tranquila, como si no fuese con ella la historia.

-¿De dónde saca tanto aplomo?- murmuró Patricia, no le gustaría que Sirius la siguiese con esa cara.

Anne se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la partida de ajedrez que estaba manteniendo con Remus.

Isis pasó por su lado y sonrió, sólo le quedaban dos movimientos, en cuanto Remus colocase el caballo al lado de su torre, con la dama le daría mate.

Levantó dos dedos y le sonrió al licántropo, le guiñó un ojo y subió deprisa las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, detrás de Sirius.

-Eh! Espera, que yo no voy tan deprisa- se quejó la niña subiendo de dos en dos.

Sirius bufó molesto y se detuvo ante la puerta de su cuarto, por donde salía una pareja acaramelada. Sus amigos.

-Tienes mala cara- le dijo Lily, rozándole la mejilla- Y la piel húmeda.

-Terminará conmigo, James- cabeceó hacia su hermanita.

La niña llegaba corriendo con los pies descalzos, casi pisándose el bajo del pantalón. Vestía de forma curiosa, la camiseta roja encima de la camiseta interior afelpada.

-¿Se te olvidaron las mangas?- bromeó el chico.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso, mira como me río- le espetó molesta porque se metiera con su atuendo.

James la taladró con la mirada, realmente molesto porque la niña le contestase de aquella manera. Lily le dio pequeños golpecitos en el pecho, reclamando su atención.

-Odio cuando parece mayor, ¿Por qué no es como cualquier niña de diez años?- bufó molesto su hermano mayor.

-¿Lo decís en serio chicos? Ah! Se me olvidaba, Dumbledore me pidió que os avisara que habrá una reunión esta tarde.

Sirius sonrió divertido, era raro que a la perfecta prefecta se le olvidase algo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX. El lago helado.**

El mes había pasado veloz y la nieve había cubierto todo el valle. Hacía tanto frío que este año el lago se había congelado sin ayuda de la magia.

La profesora de Estudios Muggles había preparado un concurso de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, para levantar el decaimiento entre los estudiantes, a Dumbledore le pareció genial la idea y había provisto a todos los aspirantes a los cien puntos en juego de la ropa adecuada en unos diminutos vestuarios a la vista de todos.

Isis participaba con su hermano mayor, a los dos les gustaba patinar desde niños, los dos se habían saltado las normas de los sangre pura.

Sirius sabía que esos meses de desobediencia a sus padres iban a dar sus frutos.

El profesorado esperaba impaciente la llegada de los participantes, Hagrid también se acercó al acontecimiento.

Sirius llegó arrastrando a su hermana, muerta de sueño, eran los últimos en participar.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir tan pronto, Sirius?- se quejó mientras la arrastraba hacia las sillas que habían alrededor de la pista.

-Hay que calentar- eso se lo había aprendido de maravilla.

-Sirius- se quejó de nuevo- tengo sueño.

-Espabila- la zarandeó con urgencia.

El chico se metió con ella en uno de los vestuarios y cambió su uniforme por un traje negro de pantalón y camisa holgada. Patines negros a juego.

Isis divisó su nombre en una de las perchas, un delicado vestido blanco con lentejuelas plateadas brillantes y una minúscula faldita.

Medias color carne y patines blancos de bota.

-¿Quién ha elegido esto?- miró su reflejo en el espejo, la hacía parecer delicada, pero a la vez decidida.

-La profesora Norias, cuando nos apuntamos.

-¿Querrás decir cuando me apuntaste?- salió a la defensiva apuntándolo con la varita, dispuesta a hechizarlo de un momento a otro.

-Me enteré por casualidad el último día, no me dio tiempo a buscarte- razonó el chico estirando la pierna con suavidad.

-Mentiroso- Isis reía- Estabas conmigo en el comedor cuando se anunció.

-¿De veras? No lo recuerdo- mintió el moreno.

Isis negó con la cabeza, muerta de la risa, pero no seguía los ejercicios de su pareja de patines.

Se acercó a la barra que había delante del espejo y comenzó sus propios estiramientos.

Primero con la pierna derecha y después con la izquierda. Bajó al suelo en spagat y apoyó el pecho sobre la moqueta.

Se levantó relajada y concentrada, sólo le quedaba la espalda, se arqueó hacia atrás y Sirius comprobó su maravillosa elasticidad, la niña tocaba con su cabeza los patines, estaba en forma, apoyó los brazos estirados y pasó las piernas en molino.

Una vez había recuperado de nuevo la vertical comenzó a dar saltitos y salió corriendo del vestuario. La pista estaba llena de participantes, todos practicando arriesgados pasos a los ojos de los magos adultos.

Hagrid se enterneció al verla vestida de angelito, sólo le faltaban las alas.

Sirius salió tras ella, listo para tomar contacto con la pista.

Seguía los pasos de la pequeña, intercambiando los pies con maestría.

Sirius la descubrió preparándose para el salto, la niña había comenzado a deslizarse de espaldas mirando un punto fijo, se posicionó a la altura en donde se suponía que saltaría, justo en el centro de la pista, para darle ayuda.

No la necesitó, la niña llevaba los brazos bien extendidos, saltó con decisión y abrió las piernas en el aire tocándose las puntas de los patines con las manos, los merodeadores la vieron realizar el ejercicio con tal maestría que les pareció fácil.

La niña volvió a unir las piernas en el aire y cayó sobre un pie para girar deprisa sobre su eje cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bien ejecutado, peque- la animó Sirius marcando un axel a su lado, Isis lo imitó con poco impulso, y tuvo que avanzar hasta sus brazos para no caer.

James, Remus y Peter los miraban anonadados, con la mandíbula casi rozándoles el suelo. Lily los pasó como un rayo, seguida de todas las chicas que estaban entusiasmadas.

-Pero, ¿Tan fácil es?- preguntó Patricia viéndolos deslizarse sobre el hielo.

Isis se acercó a la puerta de acceso, para estrechar los brazos de Lily.

-¡Qué bien patinas! ¿Te costó mucho aprender?

La única que procedía de familia muggle sabía que patinar no era nada fácil y mucho menos despegar los patines del suelo y no aterrizar con el culo.

-Pues va a ser que Sirius no fanfarroneaba- era Remus- Y yo que pensaba que me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Estás preciosa- le dedicó una bonita sonrisa James.

-No te rías de nuevo de mi vestuario- le advirtió la niña apuntándolo con la varita.

Lily sonrió recordando el incidente de aquél domingo. Le quitó la varita y le prometió que la guardaría como oro en paño. La niña asintió con la cabeza, total no era la suya la que le había quitado, si no la de Sirius.

-Pelirroja, pídele la suya- le guiñó el ojo su novio.

-Isis…

Isis sonrió y le entregó su varita. Intentó volver a la pista, pero su apuesto hermano la detuvo, el campeonato empezaba.

Isis se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida en el regazo de Lily, no quería ver los otros ejercicios.

Sirius sin embargo mantuvo el aliento cuando vio a Musan Botes realizar un doble axel perfecto.

-Mierda- susurró el mago, los siguientes eran ellos y la anterior pareja había clavado el ejercicio, las puntuaciones no se hicieron de rogar, nueve con nueve, se colocaban los primeros, siempre los Ravenclaw. Despertó a Isis y salió hasta el centro de la pista, giró sobre su eje y volvió a por su hermanita.

Una vez a su lado le tendió la mano, la niña cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, volvió a abrir los ojos y cogió su mano.

Se deslizaron a gran velocidad alrededor de toda la pista, podían sentir como sus cuchillas cortaban el hielo bajo sus pies.

Iban a la par, con perfecta sincronización, ella dio unos pasos más rápidos y giró para deslizarse de espaldas justo delante de Sirius, demostrándole que ya estaba lista para empezar el ejercicio.

Sirius sonrió, su hermana sabía el que quería realizar, y confiaba en él, lo vio en esos preciosos ojos azules.

Se detuvieron en el centro de la pista, bajo un silencio abrumador.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos la pequeña cinturita y ella le rodeó el cuello de espaldas, de puntillas sobre las cuchillas, apoyando su delicada cabecita en el torso del merodeador.

La música comenzó a sonar, ¡Genial, un rock!, los de antes habían bailado con clásica.

Con movimientos bruscos comenzaron el ejercicio, golpes de brazos, posiciones suspendidas y a correr.

Sirius e Isis marcaban los mismos pasos a escasos dos metros de distancia el uno del otro, la altura del chico era muy superior al de la niña.

Es un punto importante en el patinaje artístico- señaló la profesora Norias al director, la experta en el acontecimiento- la fémina debe ser más pequeña que él.

El director asintió con la cabeza, aún sin saber el porqué.

Sirius se marcó un mortal hacia delante sobre Isis y cuando clavó sus patines ella apoyó las manos en sus rodillas girando sin dificultad sobre él, a noventa grados del suelo helado.

-Has adelgazado, Isis- le comentó el chico.

-Es por el estudio- mintió ella sin perder la concentración.

Sirius le sujetó las manos y la izó sobre su cabeza, con los brazos bien extendidos, ella abrió las piernas al completo y se inclinó hacia delante para bajar de tan alto, marcando un espectacular spagat mientras él giraba en pequeños círculos.

Giraban a gran velocidad.

Le soltó una mano, parecía que la niña se fuese a estrellar contra el suelo, pero él la sujetó con fuerza y la hizo girar completamente extendida a ras del hielo, ella había juntado las piernas en el último momento. Se agachó hasta quedarse en cuclillas, mientras el equilibrio lo mantenía con un brazo en alto, por los dos.

Poco a poco volvieron a estar en pie y entonces la soltó al completo.

Se deslizaron en sentido opuesto de espaldas y cuando llegaron prácticamente a los extremos opuestos de la pista, picaron con talón a la vez y giraron en el aire tres vueltas completas sobre su propio eje. Cayeron sobre un solo pie y se volvieron a juntar en el centro de la pista con una pierna levantada, él le cogió las manos y la pasó por debajo de su pierna en cuclillas.

-¿Preparada?

La niña soltó el agarre y se levantó marcando el ángel invertido. Sirius se detuvo, no podía estar tan loca, quería que la lanzase de espaldas, se lo pensó un momento y corrigió la osadía de su hermana. La izó de espaldas y la hizo girar en el aire, apresándola por la cintura con sus fuertes manos.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Triple, Sirius- respondió con decisión, nadie quería probar aquel lanzamiento con ella.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo. La niña dio una, dos, tres, vueltas y media sobre sí misma y cayó sobre un solo pie.

Los magos contuvieron el aliento.

Mantuvo una pierna estirada al lado de su cabeza y empezó a girar a una velocidad endiablada.

Sirius comenzó la carrera veloz para detenerla, antes de que perforase el hielo y cayese dentro del lago. Terminó arrastrando las tibias sobre la fría capa de hielo y apunto de derribarla ella saltó por encima, haciendo tijera, dejándoselo sorprendido y algo descolocado.

Terminaría matándolo de un infarto antes de hacerse adulto.

Una manita lo puso en pie obligándolo a seguir la música, frenesí de pasos cruzados a ritmo de la percusión y en el último golpe de tambor mortal hacia atrás totalmente sincronizado.

La música cesó y ellos estaban clavados en el suelo, él con los brazos hacia abajo y ella mirando el cielo gris.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada.

Y de repente como una oleada les llegaron miles de aplausos sonoros.

Tanto los profesores como los alumnos no salían de su asombro, pero aplaudían con mucha fuerza.

Ella se sonrojó bastante, pero él la cogió de la mano para hacer las reverencias oportunas.

-Pensé que no lo conseguías, peque- su cara irradiaba pura felicidad.

-Eso es porque no confías en mi- le devolvió la sonrisa con la lengua fuera.

-No hubiera participado con otra- la acercó hasta él y le besó la coronilla.

Ella se le abrazó a la cintura, esperando la puntuación final.

La señora Norias se puso en pie y con micrófono en mano, ya que era la única persona en todo el colegio muggle, empezó su discurso.

-Por su maravillosa actuación y sincronización de los movimientos en la pareja, el primer puesto con los cien puntos es para- hizo una pausa, las cuatro casas mantuvieron el aliento, sonrió y anunció- Sirius e Isis Black.

Isis saltó de alegría enroscando las piernas en la cintura del joven, él reía encantado, estaba más que cantado, aquél ejercicio lo habían visto en las Olimpiadas de hacía dos años, y los dos se habían quedado con la copla, dispuestos a realizarlo en la primera ocasión que tuviesen.

La casa Gryffindor saltó a la pista, para abrazar a los ganadores.

James besó a Isis y la apretó con fuerza.

-Además de jugar de maravilla al Quidditch eres toda una deportista muggle- le susurró al oído.

-¿Gracias?- dudó que aquello fuera un cumplido.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?- le preguntó angustiado.

Ella se separó del cuerpo de su capitán e intentó bajarse, pero él se lo impidió.

Sabía a que se refería el amigo de su hermano.

-Yo…- no sabía como disculparse.

-Tu hermano estaba preocupado por ti, y tú se lo ocultas- aquello sonaba a regañina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tuvimos una reunión con Dumbledore, al año que viene entraremos a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

La gente los empujaba por lo que el chico decidió apartarla hasta las gradas. La dejó en el suelo y la miró enfadado. Isis tragó con fuerza.

-¿Lily lo sabe?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

James asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella también formará parte de la Orden.

-No va a ocurrir, yo misma lo impediré- soltó con fuerza estrellando un puño dentro de su otra mano.

-Isis, si se forma la profecía ocurrirá, todo, tal y como tenga que ocurrir.

-¡No pienso dejar que muráis!

-No está en tus manos- se sentó en una silla y le cogió las manitas- deja que ocurra.

-¿Quieres morir?- no entendía que aquél chico no quisiese luchar.

-No lo entiendes, si cambias lo que ha de pasar quizás no llegues a existir tú, y eso no lo puedo permitir.- le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

-Él se equivoca, metió la pata en el futuro y la volverá a meter ahora en el pasado.

-Isis, has trastocado la historia, estás jugando con fuego y no quiero que te quemes. Deja que el destino cumpla su misión- le estaba dando el mismo sermón que le había dado aquél domingo Sirius, delante de Regulus.

-Me niego- rechazó la invitación de dejar al destino campar a sus anchas- no pienso dejar ni que vosotros muráis, ni que mi hermano sea acusado de traidor más que lo ha sido por mis padres ni que Harry no os conozca. No lo pienso tolerar- lo miró directamente a los ojos- si no queréis participar estáis en vuestro derecho, pero no vais a conseguir frenar mi impulso, soy poderosa y puedo llegar a ser mala, si lo necesito.

Estaba decidida a echar toda la carne en el asador, para salvaguardar la vida de sus amigos, de sus hermanos.

-Quizás ya has cambiado el destino- intentó entrarle por otro lado.

-No lo creo, ni se ha formulado la profecía ni se han creado todos los horrocruxes- se dio la vuelta y se metió en el estuario, dispuesta a cambiarse.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX. Yo también cuento.**

Los hermanos habían sorprendido a todo el colegio con su actuación, Isis comenzaba a ser popular por ella misma entre el sector masculino, y lo mejor de todo es que su cumpleaños estaba por llegar, justo el día del Baile de Navidad, después la mayoría de los estudiantes regresarían a sus hogares.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, entre las clases cuando algo la izó del suelo y la lanzó al aire.

-¡Hop!- sonrió su apuesto hermano mayor- ¿Dónde vas preciosa?

Cuando Isis reguló su respiración y el color volvió a sus mejillas, pudo contestar.

-A la Biblioteca- su hermano la posó sobre el suelo delicadamente.

-¿A la Biblioteca?- se extrañó- ¿Para qué?

-¿Para coger un libro?- ironizó la niña.

-¿Qué libro?- Isis era peligrosa entre tanta palabra, y él ya lo sabía.

-Uno que necesito- no estaba dispuesta a admitir que iba a la sección prohibida, y menos que llevaba con ella el mapa del merodeador y la capa de James.

-James me ha preguntado si has visto su capa- siguió su hermano acompañándola hacia el pasillo que daba a la Biblioteca.

-No- mintió sin dudar- pero si la veo se lo diré. Sirius, ¿No tienes a nadie con quien pasar este rato?

Su hermano la miró extrañado.

-Antes no te molestaba que te acompañase a los sitios- estaba algo dolido, pero Isis no podía permitir que viera el libro que ella pretendía sacar de la Biblioteca. "Rituales Ancestrales", eran tan antiguos que aún siquiera distinguían entre magia blanca (la buena) y magia negra la que solían gastar los mortífagos).

-¿Hablas del año pasado?- desvió el tema.

-Hablo de cuando aún sentía que me necesitabas- el chico se estaba sincerando y eso era loable.

Isis lo miró con ternura, le cogió las manos y lo obligó a sentarse en un banquito.

-Escúchame, por favor. Te necesito, pero no necesito que estés detrás de mí todo el tiempo, ¿lo entiendes?

Él negó con la cabeza, no quería perder a su niña, y la veía crecer y perder la inocencia por días.

-Sirius, pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hermano mayor, diga lo que quiera Dumbledore.

-¿Qué te dijo el viejo?- preguntó molesto.

-Algo importante, creo- agachó la mirada.

Él le tomó suavemente la barbilla para que no desviase la vista y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Me lo puedes contar?- se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sólo es una teoría.

-Me gustan tus teorías- bromeó el chico abrazando a su hermanita.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- el hielo del principio se había roto.

-Por supuesto, siempre fuiste la más inteligente de los tres, hasta me hiciste creer que eras una pequeña serpiente- ella lo miró a los ojos duramente y él tragó saliva cómicamente- pero me equivoqué, eres una leona.

-Sirius, lo que vamos a hacer es importante, para todos, y nadie nos lo va a impedir, por más peligroso que parezca.

-Me asustas- desvió la mirada, él era un chico fuerte.

-Te mentiría si te dijese que yo no estoy asustada, pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi obligación.

Él cerró los ojos apesadumbrado, Dumbledore ya les había explicado el papel de la niña en el futuro, la Orden impediría que la profecía que aún no había sido formulada se cumpliese.

-Isis, no es tu obligación, los adultos nos ocuparemos de todo- le besó la mejilla.

Sirius era muy cariñoso con su hermana, desde que cayó en su misma casa, ella aceptaba las muestras de cariño en el colegio, pero en la mansión Black delante de sus progenitores siempre había adoptado una postura fría.

-Tú no eres adulto, tampoco- le susurró al oído- Tú no harás nada.

-En Marzo alcanzaré la mayoría de edad- le recordó su hermano- Entonces entraré en la Orden.

Isis tragó saliva, entre ella y Regulus habían decidido infiltrarse en las filas enemigas para atacar desde dentro, aunque a Regulus no le convencía el plan del todo, pensaba que con él dentro ya había bastante, Isis se debía mantener en un puesto neutral, de informadora como mucho.

-No puedes hacerlo, Sirius, se cumplirá la profecía si seguís el mismo rumbo- se alarmó la pequeña.

-Aún no se ha formulado, y vamos a empezar a luchar antes, con la información que has pasado tenemos de sobra.

-No sabes a quién te enfrentas, yo lo conozco y te puedo asegurar que no es gilipollas.

-Isis, tu vocabulario, por favor- tenía que hablar con ella, pero no toleraría que gastase un vocabulario soez.

-¡Olvídate de una vez de esa estupidez!

-¡Isis!- sus ojos se entornaron indignados.

-¡NO!

-Isis- siseó el animago.

Cuando Sirius gritaba enojado asustaba, había que temerle, pero cuando siseaba era mucho peor.

-No lo entiendes, crees a pies juntillas en una persona que cometerá un error muy grande, y Lily y James morirán, y tú irás a Azkaban- le señaló con el brazo estirado de pie enfrente de él.

Sirius cogió el brazo de su hermana y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-Eso no pasará, te lo prometo. No dejaremos que se cumpla la profecía.

-¿Y cómo lo vais a hacer si estáis cometiendo los mismos errores?- lloraba de pura impotencia.

-Lo resolveremos, no podemos permitir que él piense que no ha ganado. ¿Cómo lograste viajar al futuro?- ella lo miró, ¿Intentaba sacarle información?

-Perteneces a una asociación en la que no me dejan entrar por mi edad, averígualo de otra forma- se levantó del regazo de su hermano, recogió su mochila del suelo y se lo dejó sentado.

Sirius dio por finalizada la conversación, deseando que su pequeña serpiente traicionera no se metiese en más follones, o al menos no se pusiese en peligro mortal.

Se dirigió a las cocinas, en donde lo esperaba la Orden al completo, una mujer mayor llevaba una cámara de fotos y retrató a todos juntos en una fotografía mágica.

-¿Conseguiste la información?- le preguntó el director al verlo entrar por el marco de la puerta.

-No señor, creo que me descubrió.

-No te preocupes, aún queda tiempo. El problema es que está recibiendo cartas de todos los Ministerios…

-¿Perdone?- preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Señorita Evans- el mago la colocó al lado de su futuro esposo para la foto- Isis conoce el futuro, el Ministerio Inglés está consiguiendo los permisos necesarios para darle Veritasserum.

-¡Tiene diez años!- se escandalizó la pelirroja.

-Pronto cumplirá once.

-¡Es una niña!¡Maldita sea!- golpeó con fuerza la bancada, tirando varias fuentes de la comida que estaban preparando los elfos al suelo.

James, Sirius, Remus y Frank la miraron alarmados, las otras personas no conocían la furia de la chica.

-Lily, déjalo- le pidió Sirius.

-¡Es tu hermana bastardo!

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, más que a él no le pesaba a nadie, pero si el Ministerio decidía darle el Veritasserum ni él ni nadie lo podrían impedir.

El profesor Slougrn se acercó a la chica, era una de sus alumnas favoritas en clase, y le dolía verla en ese estado.

-Señorita Evans, tranquilícese, por favor- nunca la había visto perder los nervios- si por un casual deciden darle la poción estaremos presentes, nadie quiere el mal de la niña.

-Podría morir, no está demostrado que los niños lo toleren.

-En todas las guerras hay bajas- habló el director sin titubeos.

A Sirius se le cerró el estómago en un puño, Isis no salía en el tapiz de los Black en el futuro, no en ese futuro en el que la niña estuvo.

Su mente iba deprisa, aunque hubiese muerto a causa de la poción, tenía que salir, y no salía, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, muestren su bonita sonrisa- animó la señora con la cámara.

Todos se posicionaron para la foto, James sujetó los hombros de su futura, Remus se colocó detrás de James y Peter al lado de Sirius, entre Frank y el chico que sonreía autosuficiente, aunque en su mente golpeaba la imagen de Isis con fuerza, ¿Por qué no salía en el tapiz?

Isis aprovechó el despiste de Madame Pince para colocarse la capa por encima y entrar en la sección prohibida, buscaba con determinación el libro.

Después de recorrer todas las polvorientas estanterías, abandonadas por el tiempo lo encontró. Era un libro raro, tapizado en una piel curtida blanquecina.

Escrito con sangre de unicornio.

Lo ojeó por encima, distraída, olvidándose de que el libro a ojos de otros magos parecería encantado, pues nadie lo sujetaría, rió cunado ese pensamiento se impactó en su pequeña cabecita, imaginándose el revuelo que se formaría entre los más estudiosos como viesen salir un libro flotando desde la sección prohibida, cuando los libros estaban sujetos por cadenas. ¡Cadenas! ¡Maldición!

Se escondió el libro debajo de la capa y lo abrió con sumo cuidado.

Esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado, un capítulo había sido copiado en un pergamino.

¡Vaya casualidad! Pero si era el capítulo que necesitaba.

-Gracias amiga- una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla, tenía miedo que todo volviese a ocurrir como en ese futuro incierto, sus amigos de allí la estaban ayudando- ¿Estará todo igual? ¿Habré cambiado ya lo suficiente?

No lo creyó, sus amigos le estaban ayudando, por lo que las cosas no se habrían resuelto aún.

Tenía que seguir con el plan, para que Harry creciese feliz y no con los Dursley. Los odiaba con toda su alma, y eso que a ella no le habían hecho nada.

Salió de la Biblioteca con paso firme, cruzó la puerta de las cocinas y se adentró por el pasadizo que daba al tercer piso, no le apetecía subir escalones, tenía que leer aquél ritual antes de que se hiciese la hora de cenar.

Miraba el mapa, la Orden se había reunido en las cocinas, Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Remus, la rata… entre otros. Y Sirius, tal como le había mentido hacia escasas dos horas, si había cambiado en algo el director, había aceptado entre sus filas a menores de edad, pero no a ella que era la persona que lo había informado. ¿Por qué no se fiaba de ella? ¿Por qué la dejaba fuera?


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI. Veritasserum.**

Los cuatro merodeadores y Lily salían de la reunión emocionados, contaban con ellos para cambiar el futuro, se sentían importantes pero a la vez sentían estar engañando a Isis.

-¿Creéis que se lo deberíamos decir?- preguntó la chica rodeando la cintura de su novio.

-¿A Isis?- preguntó Peter- Estoy seguro que se molestará.

-¿Por qué?- Sirius apeló por la niña- ¿Y desde cuando conoces tú a mi hermana así?

Peter sacó valor desde sus entrañas.

-Isis me gusta desde que la conocí- se giró los y echó a correr.

Sirius se quedó sin habla. James bajó la cabeza y Remus abrió la boca descomunalmente, pero fue el único que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Ha dicho que le gusta?- no se lo podía creer- Pero si está saliendo con Vahen.

-¿Vahen?- preguntaron los otros tres a la vez- ¿Vanesa Vahen?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Isis llegó a su habitación, se quitó la capa y la metió en su mochila, ya pensaría como devolvérsela al amigo de su hermano sin que la descubriese.

-"Travesura realizada"- cerró el mapa y lo metió junto a su capa.

Abrió el pergamino y se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, vio la letra redondeada de Ginny, o ella misma mientras estuvo allí y sonrió con dulzura.

Recordando los buenos y los malos momentos que había pasado allí, el primer beso con Harry, el partido que ella había jugado de buscadora sustituyendo al chico que cumplía castigo con Snape, su prometido hasta ese verano, se sobresaltó, las letras estaban cambiando.

"Isis, es importante que no bebas el veritasserum" ¿Y ya? ¿Esa era la maldita nota que se había dejado desde el futuro?

Se mentalizó para ser más explícita la próxima vez que se dejase un recordatorio.

Los días pasaron veloces, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el día del Baile, y era su cumpleaños, su decimoprimer cumpleaños.

Se levantó tarde, tenía derecho a dormir un poquito más el día de su cumple.

Las chicas estaban abajo jugando al ajedrez mágico, con Remus, Sirius y James no estaban.

Bajó decidida, quería jugar contra Remus.

La primera le dejó ganar, pero la segunda le costaría un poquito más, ya sabía como movía, podría haberle ganado la primera, pero quería jugar esa segunda partida.

La profesora McGonagal entró por el retrato, acompañada de James y Sirius. Ninguno traía buena cara.

-Ya han tomado la decisión. El Ministerio- informó James sin poder despegar la vista de su novia- ha dado la orden. Nos lo acaba de decir Dumbledore.

Isis seguía el monólogo, recordó la nota del futuro "Es importante que no bebas el veritasserum". Remus había olvidado el juego, concentrándose en las palabras de su amigo, temía por la vida de Isis.

-Te toca Remus- le dijo la niña.

Remus la miró como si la hubiesen sentenciado a muerte y ella no lo supiera.

-Isis, dejemos la partida para otro momento. Ahora debemos ir a la enfermería- le informó temblando.

-Isis- la llamada de su hermano la hizo despegar la vista del tablero- El Ministerio ha decidido darte veritasserum, por lo de tu viaje al futuro, quieren cerciorarse de que no mientes.

-¿Y que opina Dumbledore?

-No puede hacer nada- habló la profesora de Transformaciones.

-No, se equivoca, no se atreve a hacer nada, es muy distinto.

-Señorita Black, por favor, acompáñeme.

-¿Y si me niego?- no tenía intención de tomarse la maldita poción.

-No puede negarse- le informó su profesora.

-Sí puedo negarme, pero ¿Debo?

La sala quedó en silencio, ¿Debía Isis arriesgarse a tomar una poción que posiblemente la mataría?

-Isis por favor- le rogó Sirius avanzando hacia ella.

La niña se levantó despacio de la silla en la que estaba sentada y retrocedió hacia las escaleras. No podía permitir que le diesen el veritasserum, se lo había dicho Ginny.

Y ella confiaba de las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Pues… ¡No quiero!- el berrido sobresaltó a todos- ¡Con eso no arreglaremos el futuro!

Sirius se la colgó al hombro llevándose más de una patada.

-¡No Sirius, tú no lo entiendes!- gritaba con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-No dejen sola a Lily- pidió la profesora a las chicas, éstas asintieron.

Lily lloraba desconsolada. Posiblemente Isis no lograse sobrevivir a la cantidad de poción que había dictaminado darle el Ministerio. La perdía y notaba como su corazón se partía en pedacitos conforme James desaparecía junto a Remus y su profesora por el retrato.

Dumbledore, Kingsley y Flannagan estaban entrando a la enfermería cuando aparecieron los tres chicos y la profesora arrastrando a Isis de los brazos.

Dumbledore tragó la bola que se había alojado en su garganta, se sentía un cobarde por no haberse negado al Ministro, y la víctima era aquella niña risueña que sacaba la mejor parte de su alumno favorito.

Las camas de la enfermería habían sido retiradas, sólo había una silla de condenados frente al tribunal, entre ellos estaba el propio ministro de magia.

La niña dejó de berrear cuando vio a la gente que había dentro, se soltó del agarre y entró con decisión a la enfermería, tendría que cambiar su plan perfecto para acabar con Voldemort antes de que se cumpliese la profecía.

El Maldito Ministerio estaba desbarajustando todas las medidas de seguridad que ella se había impuesto.

Se sentó en la silla, Sirius se quedó transpuesto, el mismísimo director iba a ser quien le hiciese beber la poción.

El ministro se levantó y se puso frente a la niña, tras un atril en donde dejó un montón de pergaminos.

-Hola Isis- saludó de forma cordial.

Isis lo miró con odio, James ocultó una sonrisa dando la espalda a los presentes, los tres jóvenes estaban a escasos dos metros de la silla, dispuestos a saltar en su ayuda si la niña mostraba el menor signo de envenenamiento, el director les había dado un traslador en la reunión de la Orden de la noche anterior, directo a San Mungo.

Dumbledore cogió el cáliz que le pasaba Kingsley con rabia contenida. Un líquido púrpura espeso reposaba en la copa.

El director cogió el cáliz y lo acercó a los labios de la niña, Sirius tembló de miedo, su hermana se bebía la poción sin protestar. Cerró los ojos cuando el profesor retiró la copa, intentando contener la arcada, notaba los músculos débiles, respiró nerviosa, pequeñas lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus grandes ojos, los abrió y taladró con el azul del cielo a su verdugo.

El ministro esperó los dos minutos de rigor, para que la poción invadiera cada recoveco de su cerebro y no pudiese ocultar ningún dato.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isis Elisabeth Black.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-20 de Diciembre de 1975.

Los murmullos pararon el interrogatorio, Sirius miraba a sus amigos sin poder creérselo.

Era justamente el día en el que Isis cumplió diez años. Hacía exactamente un año.

-Denle más Veritasserum- señaló el ministro a la niña- Está claro que miente.

La niña tuvo que engullir otra poción con una dosis mayor, la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-20 de Diciembre de 1975- volvió a repetir.

-¡Me está tomando el pelo Dumbledore?- el ministro estaba indignado, aquella niña seguía mintiendo tras las dos supuestas pociones que había ingerido.

Indignado sacó un frasco de su túnica y se la hizo beber a la fuerza, el líquido era transparente. Veritasserum en estado puro, a los niños se les mezclaba con zumo de grosellas para paliar el amargo sabor.

Isis comenzó a temblar, los chicos se alertaron, demasiado Veritasserum corría por sus venas. Se levantó decidida para encarar al mago.

-No le miento. Nací el 20 de Diciembre de 1975 y mis padres me enfrascaron en este cuerpo bajo un ritual ancestral del libro de los muertos. Mis padres biológicos son Orion y Walburga Black, al ser primos no deberían haber podido engendrar una niña, pero ocurrió, y los padres de mi alma decidieron que yo naciera en este tiempo, ¿Por qué? Aún no lo he descubierto, pero pienso hacerlo, aunque antes tengo cosas más importantes en las que centrarme, como evitar que mis amigos mueran, mi hermano mayor sea encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió o Voldemort gane esta batalla.

El ministro estaba blanco de miedo, la niña debería estar muerta y allí seguía en pie enfrentándolo.

-¿Quién eres?

-La Hija de la luz, rompedora de profecías.- lo miró a los ojos- Y no estoy a su servicio.

Una luz blanca se proyectó desde la niña hacia el techo, gritó aterrada de dolor, la hizo levitar y un rayo plateado la atravesó provocándole aún más dolor.

Parte del rayo atravesó a Sirius, el cuál se partió de dolor, pero allí estaban sus dos amigos sujetándolo, proporcionándole el calor y el cariño que no podían darle a Isis en esos momentos.

Aparecieron plumas blancas de la nada cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo que reposaba flotante en medio de la habitación.

El ministro había sido alcanzado por un chorro de sangre que brotó de la niña, el veritasserum la estaba matando lentamente.

¿Sería la magia de la niña la que estaba haciendo que todo aquello ocurriese?

Todo cesó de repente, y el cuerpo golpeó el suelo con fuerza, parecía sin vida.

Sirius se acercó hasta su hermana, le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, la meció sobre su pecho, manchando su camisa blanca de sangre.

La niña sangraba por cada poro de su delicada piel.

Sirius no podía contener su dolor, él la había llevado a esa agónica muerte, y no lo había impedido.

La niña tenía cara de felicidad pero todos los presentes estaban muertos de miedo.

¿La sonrisa de paz ante la muerte?

-Sirius- una mano se posó en el hombro del joven.

-¡Noooooo!- un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del joven.

Su pequeña serpiente traicionera estaba muerta, por su culpa, se merecía ir a Azkaban de por vida.

El mismo grito desgarrador se oyó en la torre de Gryffindor, Lily había sentido como el alma de la niña se iba, no podía tolerarlo, su alma se partía de dolor.

Pasaban las horas y nadie salía a informar.

Las chicas esperaban en la puerta de la enfermería, que alguien les dijese algo, Lily no paraba de murmurar que Isis estaba muerta.

Sirius se quedó dentro pero el resto salió. Dejando al chico con el inmóvil cuerpecito.

-Me equivoqué, Isis. Yo te necesitaba a ti. Vuelve- rogaba el chico limpiando la sangre del cuerpo de su hermana.

Una nueva luz cubrió el cuerpo de la niña, todos pudieron sentir el poder de la magia, del deseo, un hecho que los llenó de valor y de cordura, entendiendo en un momento lo egoístas que habían sido anteponiendo la vida de la niña a información.

Isis abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar unos ojos grises que la miraban inundados en lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así o no respondo de mis actos- la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mejor no preguntes, creo que has vuelto a cambiar tu fecha de nacimiento, ricura- bromeó el chico apartando todo su dolor del interior, él debía ser el fuerte y protegerla a ella, ¿De quién? De ella misma si hacia falta.


	32. Chapter 32

Sirius irradiaba felicidad. Su niña estaba viva, débil pero con una sonrisa espectacular.

-¿Qué me vas a regalar?- el chico la miró confundido- Es mi cumple, ¿No te acuerdas?

-Isis yo…- quería disculparse con ella por haberla arrastrado a tan equivocado lugar.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora?- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana- Una guerra de bolas de nieve. Sí, estaría genial.

-Estás débil, preciosa- la recostó de nuevo en la cama, ella emitió un débil quejido- ¿Lo ves?

-Sirius- lo miró directamente a los ojos- No dejes que me llevan a San Mungo.

-¿Por qué?

-Detesto los hospitales, lo sabes.

-Isis, te deben hacer un reconocimiento.

Ella guardó silencio, Sirius también detestaba los hospitales, pero aún así a ella la obligaba a ir.

-Quiero hablar con James- sentenció sin un ápice de humor.

-¿Con James?- se extrañó Sirius.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius le besó la mejilla y salió de la enfermería.

El resto esperaba afuera, habían notado la fuerza de la magia, pero no sabían si había sido para bien o para dar el adiós definitivo, todos tenían los ojos enrojecidos.

La sonrisa de su amigo les quitó las dudas. Se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

-No quiere ir a San Mungo, y quiere hablar contigo James- le susurró al oído mientras abrazaba a su "hermano".

James le besó la mejilla y le acarició la nuca, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Entró en la enfermería y se encontró a la niña descalza al lado de la ventana, mirando la nieve.

-Deberías estar en la cama, Isis. Te resfriarás si andas descalza- acababa de cerrar la puerta.

Isis seguía mirando la blanca colina.

-¿Echas de menos a Marian y a tus padres?- el chico se quedó helado- Ellos están bien, me mandaron recuerdos para ti.

Se giró para verlo, el chico estaba parado en medio de la enfermería sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

-¿Sorprendido?- ella sonreía.

James se acercó cauteloso. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo sin oxígeno el cerebro.

-Vuelve a la cama- le dijo mientras le cogía una mano.

-Marian me dijo que no te quitase los ojos de encima, que eras un alborotador nato. Dorea quiere que sepas que ellos son felices y que Lily se case con su traje de novia que está en el armario de la casa de tus abuelos, que se lo pidas a tu abuela. Charlus dice que le agradaría que te hicieses auror y que ayudes a mi hermano a sentar la cabeza. Que confíes en él, que es un buen chico, pero que lo ha pasado muy mal- hablaba con delicadeza, James ya sabía todo eso, sus padres y él hablaban por carta hasta que murieron, en el viaje, junto a su hermana. Los echaba de menos, pero se los había quitado de la mente para que no le doliese tanto la pérdida, ahora Isis se los volvía a recordar- Lo siento, pero insistieron en que te lo dijese.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Son fantasmas? ¿Están aquí?- le encantaría volver a verlos, aunque sólo fuese una vez más, poder despedirse de ellos.

Isis negó con la cabeza, dolida por el dolor del amigo de su hermano.

-¿Dónde los viste?

-En la luz, donde vamos todos los magos cuando se nos acaba el tiempo.

-¿Por qué has regresado tú y ellos no pueden?

-Supongo que será porque no he cumplido mi misión.

-¿Cuál es tu misión?

-Creo que tengo que cambiar el futuro, pero no me lo estáis poniendo nada fácil- ironizó la niña.

-Este verano viajaste al futuro con el Tiempo Perpetuo, ahora has resucitado. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo James, Isis- porqué ella podía separar su alma de su cuerpo no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, conocía la causa pero no las consecuencias de hacerlo.

-¿Cuántas almas tienes?

-¿Cómo que cuántas almas tengo? ¡UNA!- la habitación comenzó a vibrar.

Las patas de la camilla repiqueteaban en el suelo. La lámpara del techo se balanceaba suavemente, Isis recuperó la respiración y todo cesó.

-No lo entiendo- aseguró James negando con la cabeza.

-La explicación no es sencilla, señor Potter- la puerta dejaba ver al viejo director, caminaba despacio pero decidido.

Isis lo miró, quizás había llegado el momento de enterarse de la verdad, porqué a ella le pasaba todo lo que le pasaba. La niña volvió a la cama y se cubrió con las colchas, la enfermería se volvía a llenar de gente mágica, sus compañeras de cuarto, los amigos de su hermano y su hermano. Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la cama, el director hizo aparecer siete sillas, que los adolescentes ocuparon complacidos.

-Hace once años apareció una profecía, hace un año descubrí de quién hablaba, a quien se refería.

-¿Qué dice la profecía?- cortó Patricia, interesada en esos temas.

-Es difícil de entender, pero la profecía decía que una niña vendría a romper la Profecía.

-¿Una profecía que rompe otra profecía?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

-Sí señorita Evans, el problema es que aún no se ha hecho la segunda profecía. La profecía hablaba de romper el destino, pero no muestra cómo hacerlo, tan sólo lo deja todo en manos de la niña.

-¿Y esa niña es Isis?- se alertó Anne- ¿Está seguro?

-Sólo la Hija de Luz tiene la capacidad de separar el alma de su cuerpo, porque no va ligado.

-No lo entiendo- James estaba cada vez más frustrado, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaba su profesor.

-Señor Potter, nuestras almas nacen ligadas a nuestros cuerpos, formando un todo, el recipiente y el contenido. Imagínese un recipiente vacío- James asintió, eso lo había entendido- Isis se desarrolló en el vientre materno sin contenido y en el momento de su nacimiento obtuvo el contenido, su alma.

-Pero… ¿Es mi hermana o no es mi hermana?- preguntó Sirius molesto.

Isis se descolocó ante la rudeza en el tono de su hermano, ¿Por qué dudaba él?

-Señor Black, Isis es su hermana carnal, más su alma no es Black.

-¡Claro que soy Black!- gritó la niña.

Sirius dejó una carta encima de las sábanas, era de los señores Black dirigida a Regulus.

Isis la abrió despacio.

"Querido hijo,

Esperamos que todo te vaya bien.

Lamentamos comunicarte que no podrás venir a casa estas Navidades, estamos teniendo problemas con el tapiz sagrado.

Cuéntaselo Walburga, debe saberlo.

Isis ha desaparecido del tapiz, mi pequeña ya no sale en él.

Lo hemos llevado al Ministerio y nos han dado la única solución que podía ser, no es nuestra hija. Yo no lo puedo creer, Regulus, la tuve sobre mi vientre nada más nacer y te puedo asegurar que era Isis. Yo se que es mi hija carnal, más Tom Riddle está indignado, quiere conocerla personalmente, debe entender cómo lo hace o cómo lo hizo.

Sabes cuál es el plan de nuestro señor, desde que estudiamos en el colegio lo lleva pensando y cree que Isis lo puede ayudar.

Un cordial saludo,

Walburga y Orion Black".

Dejó la carta despacio sobre la colcha, mientras leía las lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos, levantó la mirada hacia Sirius. Su rostro estaba contrariado.

-¿No soy Black?- preguntó dudosa hacia el moreno, con lágrimas sobre las mejillas- ¿Qué soy?

-Isis, es difícil- intentó consolarla Lily- de entender para nosotros, pero lo lograremos descubrir.

-No soy nadie- los sollozos eran audibles- No soy nadie.

-Señorita Black- el director cortó el castigo mental- Está aquí, es de carne y hueso y tiene un alma muy poderosa, capaz de disgregarla de su cuerpo, es la única maga capaz de hacer eso, usted es alguien, importante, única e irrepetible, con una forma de ser, con una forma de pensar y muchas veces con una forma de actuar demasiado impulsiva, y sólo conozco a una persona que actúe como usted, y es su hermano Sirius.

El aludido sonrió orgulloso pero borró la sonrisa al ver las lágrimas de la niña.

-Isis, ¿Qué más da que no salgas en el tapiz? Eres más Black que el propio Regulus, el favorito de papá y mamá. Además eres la Black más bella que conozco- intentaba levantarle el ánimo, se preguntó como le hubiese sentado a él que su imagen desapareciese del tapiz, genial, era uno de sus sueños favoritos, no tener nada de unión con la familia que tanto odiaba- Ojala estuviese en tu lugar.

-Para mí es importante, estoy perdida, no soy nadie.

-Señorita, mientras su partida de nacimiento siga intacta seguirá siendo Black, sus padres son los más contrariados en estos momentos, están haciendo todo lo posible para recuperar su imagen.

-Se está cumpliendo, ¿Lo entiende? Yo no salía en el tapiz en el futuro, y ya ha sido borrada mi imagen- hablaba entrecortadamente.

Todos intentaban comprenderla, habían oído un millón de veces las historias de Sirius sobre sus padres, ese chico les había transmitido todo el odio hacia los Black de Grimauld Place, y ahora la niña estaba dolida por no pertenecer a esa horrible familia, a ella no le importaba el maltrato psicológico por parte de sus progenitores, salir en el tapiz le daba seguridad para seguir.

Sirius se sentó sobre la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, aportándole la seguridad que necesitaba. La separó y le sujetó la mandíbula con delicadeza.

-Siempre serás mi hermana y te quiero- las palabras eran sinceras.- Because I love you and I´ll do anything- canturreó despacito mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares, ella sonrió sincera, para él fue bastante para continuar la canción, quería verla sonreír de nuevo, se le partía el alma cuando la veía mal, desde siempre le había pasado.

-Gracias Sirius- se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

La enfermera se acercó con un gotero y una aguja hacia la cama.

-Hágase a un lado señor Black- pidió amablemente. Isis se abrazó más fuerte a él, temblando de miedo.

-Vamos pequeña, tendrás que curarte para esa guerra de bolas de nieve- intentó separarla, pero estaba fuertemente agarrada.- Isis por favor…

La niña negaba con la cabeza, acababa de ver la aguja.

-Vamos señorita Black, si no duele- le aseguró la enfermera acariciándole la cabeza.

-No se acerque con eso- dijo alto enterrada en el torso de su hermano, quería que la oyese.

Alguien tiró de su brazo izquierdo y lo sujetó con fuerza, ahora era su hermano quien no soltaba el abrazo.

-Tranquila Isis, sólo será un pinchacito- le aseguró Remus, riendo divertido por los nervios que se respiraban en la enfermería- Además, no duele.

-¿Qué no duele? ¿Y tú que sabes?- estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios- ¡Ay!

La aguja acababa de entrar en su vena, la enfermera dejó la vía colocada en su antebrazo y retiró la varita de metal. Invocó una venda alrededor de la palometa y abrió el goteo.

Sirius la soltó despacio, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Ya está, ¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido tanto?- le preguntó la enfermera con una dulce mueca.

Cuando su hermano se levantó de la cama vio horrorizada la venda alrededor de su brazo y el tubito de plástico que conectaba con una bolsa que colgaba a su vez de un palo al lado de su cama.

-¿Dejó la aguja dentro?- se llevó la mano a la venda pero Lily la detuvo- Quítamela, por favor.

-Isis, la aguja no está dentro, sólo una cánula de plástico.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo va a estar?

-Se la dejaré un tiempo, mientras tenga que recibir el antídoto al veritasserum que ingirió- le informó Madame Pomfrey- No querrá que la pinche cada vez, ¿Verdad?

Isis negó con la cabeza, con el rostro ceniciento. Tenía los párpados hinchados, los labios resecos y la nariz enrojecida, aún le sangraba un poquito.

-Si se porta bien, dejaré que reciba el antídoto en su sala común. Señorita Evans, señor Lupin, ¿Saben como conectar un gotero?

-Sí señora- respondieron ambos a la vez.

Dos horas pasaron para vaciarse el gotero, los chicos la habían dejado sola en la enfermería, preparándose para el Baile de Navidad, Isis no tenía pareja, sí traje, pero no pareja. Así, que como no había quedado con nadie no le importó llegar con el Baile ya empezado.

Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse, por suerte la túnica azul clarito era de mangas largas y anchas, por lo que el vendaje no se notaba.

Removió su varita sobre su melena y se hizo un bonito semi-recogido, un poco de colorete en las mejillas, lápiz de labios rosa chicle, poco más que brillo labial y los párpados lila, malva y azul claro. Pestañas con rimel, y ya, lista.

Volvió de nuevo a la habitación, se había dejado los zapatos.

Unas simples merceditas, de la misma tela que la túnica, sin tacón. Odiaba los tacones.

Se guardó la varita en la presilla especial que había bajo la falda y bajó corriendo al Baile.


	33. Chapter 33

Cuando Isis llegó al Gran Salón, la gente ya estaba desbocada. En esos momentos todos bailaban desinhibidos "I´m walking on sunshine", pudo ver el grupo cerca del escenario.

Lily cantaba la canción y bailaba junto a Anne y Patri, intercambiando los brazos y moviendo las caderas. Los chicos bebían divertidos, más bien muertos de la risa al ver a las chicas contoneándose.

-Hola Isis, ¿Me permitirás sacarte a bailar?- la niña se quedó parada- Felicidades.

-Peter, ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación hablar por la espalda?

-No te importó con Alan, la serpiente. Eres una Gryffindor, deberías salir con los de tu casa- la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con fuerza. La estaba arrinconando contra la pared.

-Suéltame- le exigió con dolor.

-Dame un beso- le pidió el chico, su aliento destilaba alcohol.

-No te besaría aunque fueses el último ser del planeta- su voz denotaba seguridad.

-No entiendo porqué me odias. Con lo que yo te quiero- realmente el chico estaba enamorado de la niña y ésta siempre lo despreciaba.

-Déjame- le escupió en la cara y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El chico se dobló por la mitad e Isis aprovechó para separarse de él.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que tienes derecho a decidir con quien debo salir, no se lo consiento a nadie, y menos a ti- volvió a girarse y se perdió entre la gente.

Peter se tragó el poco orgullo que le quedaba y abandonó la fiesta.

El chico estaba desolado, una mocosa de once años lo acababa de rechazar, ¡Él también era un merodeador!

Isis se acercó a los chicos.

-Hola bombón- Remus le besó la mejilla de manera cariñosa.

-Hola lobito- respondió Isis, con tanto griterío dudaba que hasta el mismo chico la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Cómo estás princesa?- se puso James a su altura.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de beber?

-Para ti zumo o agua- contestó Sirius con una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Y tú que bebes?

-Cerveza- le dio un trago largo.

-¿Me dejas probarla?- le rogó con la cara más tierna de todo su repertorio.

Sirius alucinó al verle los ojitos entristecidos.

-¿Vas de guasa? Zumo o agua- no podía derrotarlo con sus propias armas.

Isis bufó molesta, estaba en sexto, la dejaban ir a Hogsmade como a todos, pero su hermano mayor no la dejaba beber ni cerveza de mantequilla.

-Zumo, por favor- volvía actuar de manera Black- Y lo quiero, ya.

-Si, si. Espera que ahora hay mucha gente y no quiero hacer cola- ese era Sirius, sí señor. Ningún Black le imponía nada jamás.

-Yo voy- dijo Remus.

Isis lo detuvo de la manga.

Fue ella la que se acercó al bowl de bebida, sacó su varita y sin que nadie la viese la agitó sobre el cuenco, una sonrisa pilla le iluminó el rostro. Vanesa Vahen se acercaba con su vaso dispuesta a rellenarlo.

-Hola Black- saludó lo más desagradable que pudo.

-Hola ah?- puso cara de intentar recordar su nombre, lo sabía perfectamente pero como no le caía bien- Lo siento, mi hermano sale con tantas que no logro aprenderme todos vuestros nombres.

Para desgracia de la rubia de sexto sonó demasiado convincente.

-Vahen- le recordó la chica- ¿Has visto a Peter?

-¿Qué Peter?- habrían cerca de cien Peter en todo el colegio e Isis los conocía a todos.

-¿Qué Peter va a ser? Pettegrew, mi novio- revolvió su melena.

Isis abrió la boca descomunalmente.

-¿Tu novio?- chilló tan alto como pudo, para que todos los que estaban alrededor la pudiesen escuchar.

La chica le dio un largo sorbo a la bebida y escupió encima de Isis, la garganta le ardía.

-Mira que eres asquerosa- la túnica no tenía arreglo.

Volvió a abandonar la sala y se dirigió a la torre a cambiarse, había elegido el zapato plano, pero con la túnica que le había enviado Walburga se sentía disfrazada.

Rebuscó en su armario, al fondo, hechos un ovillo se encontraban sus vaqueros rotos, se puso una camiseta de tirantes y una camisa encima, para tapar el vendaje.

Cambió los zapatos por unas botas militares del 33, reducidas para sus pies. Eran auténticas, no de efectos militares. Se las había regalado su tío Alphard, su tío favorito.

Bajó corriendo de nuevo a la fiesta, en el rellano se encontró a tres chicos de primero, de su casa.

-Hola- les saludó con una bonita sonrisa.

Los chicos escondieron sus varitas a la espalda.

-No hace falta que os ocultéis, no pienso decir nada- ellos suspiraron aliviados.- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Queríamos gastarles una broma a los mayores, para cuando regresen de la fiesta, no es justo que no dejen entrar a los de primero- Isis asintió, ella tampoco lo veía justo.

-¿Por qué no montáis vosotros la fiesta? Todos los profesores están en ella- si los chicos gastaban la broma con ella dentro también saldría dañada- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Charlie Weasley- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta?- murmuró recordando a Ron.

-Yo soy Edgar Thomson- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, a ese no lo conocía.

-Yo soy Li Chang- ¿Sería familia de Cho?, al menos los rasgos eran parecidos, pero Isis veía a todos los chinos iguales.

-¿Dices que hagamos una fiesta? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Li.

-En vuestra casa.

-Eso es difícil- afirmó el pelirrojo- Li es de Ravenclaw, Edgar es Hufflepuff y yo soy de Gryffindor.

-Sí- se quedó pensando- difícil, ¿Qué broma habíais pensado gastar? ¿Puedo ayudaros?

-¿No dirás nada?- interrogó Charlie, llevaba mechones más largos que los otros chicos.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

-Lo juro- y levantó el dedo corazón y anular de la mano derecha- Palabra de Girl Scout.

Los niños rieron ante el símbolo.

-Habíamos pensado emborracharlos a todos.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? Lo digo porque de eso ya me he encargado yo, acabo de convertir el zumo en Whiskey de fuego, la melopea va a ser de alivio- desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, alguien o algo la había golpeado con fuerza.

-Queríamos inundar las entradas a las casas, después- siguió Edgar.

-¿Algo más?- a Isis no le parecía mala idea, pero eran tres, y si se contaba ella cuatro, faltaban dos bromas más antes de terminar la noche.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué os parece congelarles las sábanas?

-¿Y cómo les hacemos eso a los Slytherin?- quisieron saber los tres.

-De eso me encargo yo, tranquilos- Alan le había dado la contraseña de esa semana.

-¿Y como abrimos las puertas de los cuartos?- siguió Li.

"¿Y se supone que tu eres de Ravenclaw?".

-Chaval, un alohomora lo abre todo- contestó resuelta, los chicos no habían dado ese hechizo aún.

-¿Y como se hace ese hechizo?

-¿No lo habéis dado?- los tres negaron con la cabeza- zigzag y al mismo tiempo alohomora.

Asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

-Falta algo…- Isis se quedó pensativa.

Los tres chicos la miraron, estudiándola despacio, era una niña muy bonita, jugadora de Quidditch, con unos preciosos ojos azules y gamberra como ellos tres, ¿Por qué no habían coincidido en clases?

-¿A que curso vas Isis?- Charlie pensaba que estaría adelantada a segundo, por eso no habrían coincidido con ella en ninguna clase, últimamente el Ministerio había adelantado a varios hijos de magos algún curso y el director había dejado que se estudiasen un par de cursos a la vez.

-Sexto- contestó sin pensar.

-¡SEXTO!- gritaron los tres a la vez.

La niña les dirigió la mirada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el pelirrojo, quizás era una chica de talla baja.

-Once, hoy es mi cumple.

-¿Y por qué estás en sexto?- preguntó un atónito Li, y él pensaba que era inteligente.

-Porque el curso pasado hice quinto- no sabía a que venía la pregunta.

-¿E hiciste los TIMOs?- ese fue Edgar.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Son difíciles?

-A mi no me lo parecieron Edgar.

-¿Qué notas sacaste?- quiso saber Li, en su casa no le aceptaban menos de un supera las expectativas por asignatura.

-Matrícula, salvo Pociones y Herbología que las saqué con Excelente- demostró todo el orgullo Black.

-¿Matrícula? ¿Y tenías diez años? Eres un monstruo Isis- le dijo Charlie palmeándole la espalada- ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?

-Encantamientos y Defensa, aunque también me gusta Criaturas mágicas.

-¡Vaya! Yo quiero estudiar a los dragones, desde niño me han gustado.

-¿Los dragones? ¿Cómo el Colacuerno Húngaro?- recordó Isis el enfrentamiento de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos de su cuarto curso.

Ese es uno de los más peligrosos, pese a su tamaño que no es muy grande.

Isis sonrió, recordó cuando Charlie estaba en el colegio con los dragones para el torneo. Ella se acercó a saludarlo como su hermano, pero ahora ya no era Ginny, seguía en su presente siendo Isis, intentó alejar las imágenes de su mente.

-A Dumbledore también le gustan los dragones, lleva estudiando los usos de su sangre desde hace veinte años, yo descubrí uno a principios de curso- empezó a explicar la niña, toda orgullosa- sirve para potenciar las pociones.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- quiso saber el trío.

-Gastando una broma- contestó entre risas.

-El problema de la sangre de dragón es que algunos magos no la toleran- determinó Charlie, amplio conocedor del mundo de los dragones.

-Yo si- le restó importancia al asunto.

-Pero cuando la tomaste no sabías si la tolerarías- le recriminó Li.

-Quien no arriesga no gana.

-Sí, y quien juega con fuego termina quemándose- devolvió Edgar.

-¿Eres hijo de muggle?- no había ningún ápice de ironía en la pregunta, tan sólo sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?- al chico a le habían llamado varias veces sangre sucia, y no le sentaba nada bien.

-Por mí ninguno, mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles- no quiso dar el nombre de Lily.

-Pero tú no.

-No- sabía que hasta sus padres de alma debían ser sangre pura para poder haber realizado aquel hechizo- Pero no me hubiese importado.

Sus amigos de Grimauld Place no tenían ninguna duda por quién eran sus padres, y ella tenía un mar de incógnitas siendo una maldita sangre pura.

Un grupo numeroso de Slytherin apareció por el vestíbulo, iban varita en mano y llenos de ceniza.

Isis se acercó hasta ellos.

-Hola Reg- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te conozco?- ¿Por qué ella siempre aparecía en el lugar menos oportuno? El resto de acompañantes Slytherin rieron, eran de cursos inferiores.

-Creo que no- respondió la niña arrogante- El plan cambia.

Se alejó de su hermano triste y a la vez endiabladamente encolerizada.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó Charlie.

-No- mintió Isis.

Li y Edgar se acercaron hasta ellos.

-Chicos, van a ser las diez y media, si queremos hacer todo lo que Isis dijo tendríamos que ponernos manos a la obra- Edgar demostraba ser el más sensato de los tres.

Isis sin embargo removió la varita en el aire creando un aro de color naranja por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Un escudo de fuerza, vamos a faltarnos con los mayores, olvidaros de las bromas, vamos a ser valientes y decirles lo que pensamos- sentenció la niña.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Qué quieres que nos maten?- Edgar, como no.

-Llevas un escudo de fuerza a tu alrededor, cualquier hechizo que te lancen les serán devuelto multiplicado por diez.

Decididos entraron en el Comedor, aclimatado para el Baile de Navidad, los estudiantes mayores no estaban, al menos no en el centro del Salón, pero sí había profesores y otros adultos.

-Sirius- Golpeó James la cabeza de su amigo señalando la puerta- Isis.

-¿Qué cojones lleva alrededor?- se sorprendió el rubio señalando el aro naranja que cubría a los cuatro niños.

-¡Isis!- fue un susurró, reclamando la atención de los magos niños.

Isis sin embargo estaba decidida a hablar.

-¿Interrumpimos?- habló alto y claro.

Todos giraron hacia los niños, Dumbledore desvió la vista durante un momento y fue atacado por una imperdonable, pero antes de que le llegase una rápida niña se interpuso en la trayectoria del rayo verde.

-¿Estás loca?- le gritó alarmado Li- Esa maldición te mata si te da.

-¿Te ha dado? No, pues te callas, esta gente ha venido a destituir a Dumbledore de su cargo, si eso ocurre Edgar se puede despedir de seguir estudiando aquí.

-Isis, por favor, deja que los mayores resolvamos esto- le pidió la jefa de su casa.

-Cuando diga lo que tengo que decir, nos iremos- hablaba tan decidida que el cabecilla del otro grupo sonrió.

-Y tus padres preocupados porque desapareciste del tapiz, si eres toda una orgullosa Black- el tono de voz era bastante fastidioso.

-Mira por donde, si el mismísimo Tom Riddle se ha atrevido a aparecer- se burló la niña- ¿Ya no mandas a ineptos mortífagos?

-No tengo la suerte de tenerte en mi bando, por lo que he podido comprobar, sigues en este colegio.

-Tengo edad de estar escolarizada- soltó entre risas, parecía no tenerle miedo.

-¿Sabes? He cambiado mi nombre, ahora soy Lord Voldemort.

-¿Has comprado el título?- se mofó la niña.

Tom sonrió, le encantaba la arrogancia de aquella preciosidad, la quería para él, sólo para él.

-Creí que eras más lista, tus padres me han hablado muy bien de ti, y hemos acordado tu matrimonio.

-No me pienso casar con nadie que me impongan ellos.

-Pequeña, eso ya está decidido, y como menor debes volver a tu casa- le guiñó un ojo y se esfumó con el resto de su tropa.

-Maleducado, ni siquiera se ha despedido- bufó molesta.


	34. Chapter 34

El salón estaba adornado con motivos navideños muggles y mágicos, el techo de normal cubierto por el hechizo de cielo nocturno dejaba ver una bonitas estalactitas.

Una vez los mortífagos, como aquellos magos se habían presentado a sí mismos desaparecieron, los chicos mayores empezaron a salir de debajo de las mesas.

-Vamos Sirius tranquilo- Lily intentaba calmarlo, el chico iba decidido a partirle la cara a su hermanita.

-¿Tranquilo?- rugió de mala gana- Una tunda es lo que se merece por…

-Sirius, por favor, no eres su padre- le recordó Remus.

Los jóvenes obstaculizaban el paso del joven mago, Sirius denotaba ira contenida.

-Sabes que Isis nació con el don de la oportunidad- Lily seguía intentando calmarlo, implorando a James con la mirada para que su amigo no alcanzase a la niña.

El mago se detuvo, se giró hacia la novia de su mejor amigo y osó levantarle un dedo.

La pelirroja instintivamente lo enfrentó con la varita.

-Deja de defenderla, no es nada tuyo- le dijo despacio.

-Dejaré de defenderla cuando vea que tu la defiendes- Lily era la única chica aparte de Isis que sabía que detrás de aquella imponente fachada había un chico de carne y hueso- Primero te la dejas tirada en aquella casa en la que las muestras de cariño siempre son en forma de palizas y ahora que ella está en una casa en donde la quieren tú quieres recordarle continuamente como es la familia Black. No eres un rebelde Sirius, eres igual que ellos, al menos con Isis.

-Eso no es cierto- nadie le había hablado con tanta franqueza en su vida.

-Ni siquiera te das cuenta que sobreprotegiéndola le haces más mal que bien- Remus le dio la razón a la chica con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Lily bajó la varita- Haz lo que quieras, como bien has dicho yo no soy nada suya.

Le dio la espalda tragándose el malestar, hacía unos momentos había estado a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable, ahora sólo sentía lástima y una bola en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar.

Sirius miró a James, como siempre le dejaba hacer con su hermana lo que viese más oportuno, pero esta vez el merodeador tenía la varita apuntando a la altura de su corazón.

-Baja la varita, por favor- pidió el joven Black.

-Sirius, creo que Lily tiene razón, te comportas con Isis igual que tus padres- opinó el joven de gafas bajando su varita.

¿Nadie lo entendía? ¿Todos sabían más que él? Ninguno había recibido las palizas que había recibido él en su casa, todos aquellos eran el ojito derecho de sus familias y él era la oveja negra en la suya, porque defendía a las personas como las que le acababan de atacar. E Isis, sus padres sólo la querían porque su magia era poderosa, él no, no le hubiese importado que su hermana fuese squib, la hubiese querido de todas formas, a él no le importaba que su hermana fuese una gran maga, él sólo quería que disfrutase de la vida, que fuese feliz. ¿Qué la sobreprotegía? Él no lo había visto así, de hecho nunca se había parado a pensarlo, simplemente evitaba por todos los medios que la niña no sufriese y no cometiese los fallos que había cometido él.

-De acuerdo chicos, ¿Puedo al menos decirle que entrar en medio de un ataque de mortífagos arrastrando a tres niños de primero no ha sido un brillante plan?- soltó sarcástico.

Lily dio la vuelta con los ojos enrojecidos, escrutó con la mirada a la pequeña y a paso decidido llegó hasta su lado.

-Haz desaparecer el escudo de fuerza- la amenazaba con la varita.

-Hola Lily-saludó risueña la niña, con una sonrisa angelical.

-No estoy para tonterías Isis, ¿Qué haces aquí con tres niños de primero?- Isis dio un paso hacia atrás asustada por el berrido de la pelirroja.

James abrió la boca descomunalmente, ¿Ahora quien se portaba como los papás de Isis?

-¡CONTESTA!- Walburga podría envidiar a Lily en aquellos momentos, la niña demostraba congojo, Sirius y James se miraron alarmados. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo Lily?- Maldita seas, Isis. ¿Qué no piensas? Podrían estar heridos o muertos en estos momentos- siguió señalando a los tres chicos.

La prefecta avanzó un paso pero el escudo de fuerza no la dejó acercarse más, una barrera invisible se lo impedía.

-¡Sirius, dile que quite el escudo ahora mismo!- berreó la perfecta.

La niña intentó mirar por un lado de la prefecta de su casa, viendo a un joven moreno hablando con su mejor amigo, se susurraban las cosas.

El joven se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que le de esa orden?- preguntó el chico cauteloso.

-Demasiado segura- siseó la joven clavando sus encendidos ojos verdes en el gris plateado del joven- Siento lo que te dije antes, no me había dado cuenta que había puesto en peligro a tres niños. ¿Quiénes sois?- su tono pasó a ser lo más dulce que podía en aquellos momentos.

Isis les dio un codazo a los chicos, para que hablasen. Los niños estaban muertos de miedo. Isis decidió presentarlos.

-El de mi derecha es Li Chang- señaló a un niño moreno con el pelo sedoso, metro cuarenta de altura con ojos verdes y delgadito- es de Ravenclaw, el de mi izquierda es Edgar Thomson- señaló a un rubio de ojos azules como ella y metro treinta y cinco de estatura, con unos perfectos bíceps y de mirada risueña- es de Hufflepuff, y el de detrás- se dio la vuelta y puso delante de ella al pelirrojo de ojos azules- es Charlie Weasley, hijo de Arthur Weasley.

Yo no soy hijo de Arthur Weasley- rebatió el pelirrojo- Mi padre se llama Alfred, Arthur es mi primo.

-Pero tú… a ti…- Isis se había confundido.

-Mi padre es Alfred Weasley, seguro. Trabaja en el Ministerio, de Inefable.

-¿Inefable?

-Sí, ha trabajado toda su vida en el Departamento de Misterios, desde que nos mudamos a Londres.

-Pero tú estás en Gryffindor- ¡Caray! Como Charlie el hermano de Ron, todos los Weasley habían pertenecido a Gryffindor.

-Isis, todos los Weasley hemos estado en Gryffindor, igual que los Black son de Slytherin, los Fones de Ravenclaw y los… los que sean de Hufflepuff- el chico no conocía a toda una familia de magos que hubiesen pertenecido a Hufflepuff.

-No es cierto, mi prima Andrómeda Black fue de Hufflepuff y mi hermano y yo estamos en Gryffindor- haber quién era el listo que le rebatía aquello.

-Entonces no lleváis la esencia del apellido.

-¿Perdona?- la niña estaba bastante molesta, sacó su varita del escudo y este se esfumó.

Los dos niños estaban enfrentados, e Isis tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Con qué derecho me dices que no tengo la esencia del apellido Black?- el tema empezaba a incordiarle.

-Tu aspecto, fíjate- señaló su cabeza- rubia, pelo liso y sedoso y ojos azules, los Black son morenos y de ojos plateados, aman la sangre pura por encima de todo y defienden la limpieza de sangre.

-Mi prima Andrómeda era castaña oscura no morena.

-Y terminó en Hufflepuff y casada con un muggle, ¿Me equivoco?

-Mi hermano es moreno y de ojos plateados y está en Gryffindor, no todos somos Slytherin- agitó su cabeza con aires de superioridad.

-Yo nunca he defendido la limpieza de la sangre, creo que todos los magos tenemos derecho a una educación mágica, procedan de donde quieran nuestras familias- intervino Sirius, encantado de no llevar la esencia Black por sus venas. De solo recordarlo se le revolvían las tripas.

-¡Pues yo soy Black a mucha honra!- gritó deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta- ¡Y si tengo que demostrarlo lo haré! Eres un estúpido, no sabes con quién te has metido.

El pelirrojo retrocedió asustado, la niña lo apuntaba con la varita a la altura del pecho.

-¡Expelliarmus! Se acabó este montaje, señor Weasley, señor Thomson, señor Chang, ¿Qué hacen fuera de sus habitaciones?- preguntó el director conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Verá señor, íbamos camino de nuestras salas comunes cuando nos encontramos a la señorita Black- empezó Charlie- nos metió debajo de su escudo y nos trajo hasta aquí.

-Eso no es cierto- se quejó Isis, viendo incrementar el enfado de Sirius y Lily.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía su varita para protegerse, y hacer magia sin varitasegún ella, no lo controlaba bien del todo, había salido bien una vez pero no era el momento de hacer un nuevo intento.

-¿Miente el señor Weasley?- atravesó con la mirada enfrascada en sus gafas de media luna a los otros dos chicos.

-No señor- respondieron a la vez, no serían ellos los que tuviesen el valor de decirle que iban a gastar una broma a los mayores.

-¿Cómo que no?- Isis se alejó unos pasos de su hermano, el chico tenía las manos en el cinturón. Su pantalón no llevaba bolsillos y era el único sitio donde podía reposar sus pulgares- Sois un atajo de cobardes.

-¿Quiere cambiar la versión, señorita Black?- le sonrió su director.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Decir que los había pillado cuando iban a gastar una broma a los mayores? Ella no era ninguna chivata, era valiente, pero no se merecía ser castigada por llevarlos al comedor a la fuerza, porque ellos habían ido por propia voluntad y ella les había protegido antes de entrar con el escudo de fuerza.

Negó con la cabeza, tampoco quería delatarse por la borrachera que llevaban las barbies que salían con su hermano, aquellas cabezas huecas que tanto odiaba.

-Señorita Evans, acompañe a la señorita Black a su habitación, estará bajo arresto hasta que decida su castigo- señaló el director, a sabiendas que los otros niños no habían contado la verdad.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y cogió a Isis de una oreja.

-En la habitación te lo explico- le aseguró de manera severa.

La niña fue arrastrada deprisa, sujetaba su oreja con las dos pequeñas manos.

Sirius se quedó mirando a James y a Remus con cara de circunstancias, ellos asintieron y abandonaron la fiesta.

Anne y Patricia salieron detrás, aquella vez la pequeña se había metido en un lío de verdad, y la prefecta estaba enfadada.

De hecho nadie había visto antes a la señorita Evans perder los papeles de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando el pesado de Potter se le declaraba día sí y día también y ella no estaba interesada en él. Lo que más la definía era la templanza.

Llegaron a la sala común, adornada con un gran árbol de Navidad en un lateral.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a tres niños de primero a la fiesta de Navidad? Y además a la fuerza- el tono volvía a ser calmado.

-Yo no he hecho eso- la niña lloraba del susto que llevaba encima, una de las personas en las que más confiaba no la creía.

-Y sigues mintiendo.

-Yo no miento.

-Y encima le he dicho a tu hermano un montón de cosas horribles por defenderte, pero entérate, la última, ¿Me oyes? La última vez que te defiendo.

-Yo no los he llevado a la fuerza, ellos vinieron porque quisieron.

Lily la atravesó con la mirada, se acercó hasta ella y le soltó tremenda bofetada.

La niña se llevó la mano a la mejilla, contrariada, no le dolía físicamente, bueno, un poquito sí, la pelirroja tenía fuerza para ser una come-libros como la llamaba James de broma, le dolía que no la creyese.

-Cuando empieces a decir la verdad volveré a hablar contigo, hasta entonces tú para mí no existes, ¿Me oyes? No pienso volver a defenderte. No te conozco- le dio la espalda y subió al cuarto.

Los otros cuatro chicos de sexto entraron por el retrato.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó un enfadado James-¿Qué le has hecho?

Los lloros de la perfecta se oían desde la sala común.

-Nada- respondió Isis con los ojos empañados, dos de las personas más importantes de su vida le habían dicho aquella misma noche que no la conocían.

-¿Y por qué llora?- atravesaba con la mirada a la pequeña- Estás fuera del equipo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- le apuntó con un dedo.

-Puedo hacer eso y más. No me fío de ti, eres capaz de poner en peligro a tres niños de primero. ¡Era Voldemort, Isis!- golpeó con rudeza el primer escalón y subió corriendo las escaleras de las chicas.

Remus pasó por su lado y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, iba cogido de la mano de Anne, ésta también desvió la mirada.

Patricia pasó por su lado y le revolvió el pelo.

-Se les pasará, no te preocupes- la chica tenía la corazonada que Isis no mentía, ellas habían coincidido ese verano en varias ocasiones, sabía que no tenía la esencia del apellido Black, pero sí todo el orgullo- Sólo dales tiempo para que se den cuenta de su error.

Pero la dejó plantada en medio de la sala.

Sirius pasó por su lado y se repantigó en el sofá. Para él la niña ya había recibido bastante castigo, y aún quedaba el del director.

Isis se acercó hasta el respaldo.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme?- preguntó entre sollozos- ¿No me vas a gritar como todos?

Sí, decididamente le había dolido la actitud de sus amigos.

-No, Isis. No creo que sirviese de nada. Nunca me escuchas- estaba manteniendo la calma, aunque se moría por abrazarla y decirle las mismas palabras que le había robado Patricia hacia escasos instantes.

Los sollozos se acentuaron, ni siquiera Sirius la creía, ella decía la verdad, no les pensaba mentir a ellos, no había obligado a nadie a acudir a la fiesta.

El chico tragó saliva, aún no había visto en que estado había dejado a su hermana con tres simples frases, que sabía que no eran ciertas, porque Isis si lo escuchaba, a su manera, pero él sabía que lo hacía.

-¡Yo si te escucho!- gritó agónica, pateó el suelo- ¡Grítame! – El grito debía haberle desgarrado la garganta-Dime algo, por favor, no me rechaces tu también- ¿Rechazarla?- Tú no eres como ellos, no eres como Regulus, no eres como Orion y mucho menos como Walburga, no me trates como ellos, por favor.

-Isis…- Sirius se levantó de resorte del sofá, como si le quemase.

La escena no pintaba nada bien, Isis lloraba desconsolada, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y la cabeza enterrada. Sirius se acercó hasta ella despacio y le acarició la espalda.

-Tranquila.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, haz el favor de sacar tu mal genio.

El chico se sentó a su lado, en aquellos momentos no le afloraba el mal genio.

-¿Me lo quieres contar? Por favor, Isis, ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?- la tenía sujeta en un fuerte abrazo, cediéndole todo su apoyo. Era su hermano, ella merecía que él la escuchase.

-Vahen me escupió el zumo y subí a cambiarme- parecía estar calmándose, sólo necesitaba que alguien la creyese- me encontré con esos tres en el pasillo de la entrada al salón, íbamos a gastaros una broma a todos los mayores- él era un bromista nato, a él se lo podía contar, el chico sonrió orgulloso, la niña era merodeadora- se quejaron de que no podían entrar en el Baile por ser de primero y después de hablar decidimos ir a cantarle las cuarenta a los profesores. Vi a Regulus, venía lleno de ceniza, lo saludé y me preguntó si me conocía. Regulus ya no me quiere- comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sirius la consoló, pensando la manera más cruel para hacérselas pagar a su hermano. La niña volvió a recuperar algo de compostura y siguió relatando- Los rodeé con el escudo para que no les pasase nada, porque pensábamos faltarnos con todos y nos encontramos el duelo. Cuando Tom le lanzó la maldición a Dumbledore me asusté y la interpuse- Sirius flipó, cuando una persona se asustaba de normal no se lanzaba a proteger a nadie, Isis sí lo hacía, la había visto en casa demasiadas veces hacerlo, con él y con Regulus. Isis nunca se echaba hacia atrás- El resto lo conoces, ¿Por qué han mentido?

-Son niños Isis, no podían delatarse- soltó un suspiro con risa- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando te preguntó el director?

-No soy ninguna chivata- levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando esos cálidos ojos grises que buscaban su mirada helada- Yo no los llevé a la fuerza, vinieron ellos porque quisieron, ¿Me crees?- necesitaba una contestación.

-Sí, peque.

-¿Por qué ellos no me creen?

-Porque los niños mentís para defenderos, igual que han hecho Charlie, Edgar y Li. Es normal.

-¿Y por qué los han creído a ellos y no a mí? Se supone que son mis amigos, ¿Por qué a mi no me creen?

-Porque te temen, temen a los Black y todo lo que ello conlleva.

-Pero a ti si te creen- le reprochó, aún se limpiaba alguna lágrima rebelde.

-Al principio nadie me creía, cuando escapé de casa es cuando empezaron a confiar en mí.

J-ames y Remus ya te creían.

-Por otras causas, ellos son mis amigos. A ellos me mostré tal y como soy desde el principio, con el resto tenía que actuar. Ellos piensan que tú estás actuando, no saben que Isis sólo hace teatro en casa.

La niña se levantó del suelo mucho más tranquila, su hermano la había escuchado y la había creído, y no había nadie más importante.

-Por cierto Isis- el chico seguía en el suelo, con los brazos sujetándose las rodillas y las piernas algo separadas- Si vuelves a pasar de mi te la ganas.

-¿El "Isis" bajito fuiste tú?

Sirius se levantó del suelo sacando su mal genio.

-¿Me oíste? Por Dios Isis, ¿No te das cuenta que te podría haber matado?

-¿Quién? ¿Tom? Pues se quedaría viudo antes de casarse- rió con ganas- ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Primero Snape y ahora Voldemort, ¿Pero tu familia en qué piensa? Por Merlín y todos los ancestros, si eres una cría estúpida.

-Ni soy cría ni soy estúpida- le rebatió con los ojos entornados.

-Vale no eres estúpida, eso lo demostraste saltándote cuatro cursos- se mofó el joven.

-Ni cría, dilo Sirius, Isis no es una cría.

El chico negó divertido, le encantaba hacerla rabiar, él menos que nadie pensaba que fuera una cría, al menos no actuaba como una cría, ella tampoco sabía que había un ataque de mortífagos en el comedor, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

Empezó a perseguirlo por toda la sala, instándolo a que retirase lo que acababa de decir de ella.

-¡Dilo!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Jo Sirius, dilo!- comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos, empezando su propio berrinche.

Dos apuestos jóvenes aparecieron en el rellano de las escaleras de las chicas, viendo como Sirius intentaba esquivar los ataques que Isis le lanzaba con su propia varita.

La niña soltó la varita indignada al ver que no lo alcanzaba, se tiró al suelo y puso morros con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Sirius paró muerto de la risa, se acercó hasta ella y se acuclilló a su lado.

-¿Te cansaste de correr?- alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza- Vamos Isis, se que tienes mucho más fondo, en casa no te dabas por vencida tan pronto.

-En casa actuaba, tú lo has dicho- y volvió a fruncir los labios.

-Vale peque, no eres una estúpida cría, ¿De acuerdo?- ella no cambió de actitud- ¿Y ahora que pasa? Ya lo he reconocido.

-Y soy la más guapa de todas las Black.

-Eso no hace falta que lo diga, ya lo sabes.

-Y Sirius es tonto.

Eh!- gritó indignado- No te pases.

-Vale, Sirius no es tonto- concedió la niña, aún no se le había pasado el efecto del veritasserum, no mientras tuviese que tomar el antídoto.

Los otros dos merodeadores se miraron sorprendidos, quizás la habían prejuzgado e Isis volvía a decir la verdad. ¿Qué aquella niña nunca mentía?

James y Remus se acercaron a los hermanos. Arrastraban los pies cabizbajos.

-Hola Isis- la saludó Remus.

-Hola- contestó de manera impersonal, igual que si hubiese saludado una fotografía.

-Isis, sigues en el equipo- le informó su capitán.

La niña se levantó del suelo y se sacudió los pantalones del inexistente polvo que llevaban, acostumbrada a sentarse en las aceras había cogido la costumbre.

-¿Sabes que te digo?- James la miró sorprendido y las siguientes palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría- Métete tu equipo por donde te quepa.

Decidida se tumbó en el sofá y se durmió.

Las ramas de la chimenea crepitaban.


	35. Chapter 35

Estaban en plenas vacaciones de Navidad, sin agobios de exámenes ni de trabajos ni clases, tiempo de descanso, y para Isis era así, ni siquiera se había preocupado de mirar si había entrenamiento, se había dejado el equipo, harta de que su capitán confiase más en una pulga que en ella.

Desde el día que había decidido dejar el equipo le habían llegado notas de disculpas de Remus y James por no haberla creído cuando ella aseguró que no mentía, pero ella había quemado cada una de las notas.

Sin importarle que los chicos derramasen lágrimas cada vez que la veían hacer eso.

Sirius negaba con la cabeza aquella tarde en el comedor, después de comer, la niña había vuelto a recibir notas, esta vez tres.

Se acercó curioso para leer la tercera nota.

"Pequeña Isis,

Siento mucho haberte golpeado, no era mi intención, perdí los nervios. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Pero lo que más siento de todo es haberte acusado de mentirosa (Cuando coja a esos tres bichos se la ganan), perdóname por favor.

No se que haría si desaparecieses de mi vida.

James también lo siente mucho y te recuerda que esta tarde hay entrenamiento.

Desea con toda su alma que asistas"

Isis se separó del pecho de su hermano, había vuelto a leer su correspondencia sobre su hombro, miró directamente a los ojos de Lily, intentando ver su real arrepentimiento, no tuvo dudas, la chica no se atrevía ni a sonreír, así que la niña le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Todo olvidado, ella también la quería con locura, era la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido.

James miró la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia y dirigió su mirada hacia esos preciosos ojos azules, la sonrisa de la niña se borró de nuevo, pensaba que los había perdonado a los tres.

Remus levantó la cabeza del plato, avergonzado hasta la médula por su comportamiento con la niña. Isis suspiró al notar su mirada.

-Mañana es luna llena- le informó el licántropo, ya se notaba la debilidad en su rostro.

-Lo se Lupin- la cosa no iba por buen camino.

Al chico se le aguaron los ojos, pero la voz la mantuvo serena.

-Te lo digo por si querías acompañarme.

-¿En serio?- si no hubiese sido por su hermano que cayó al suelo hubiese sido ella de la emoción.

-Me apetece estar con una lobita blanca- estaba comprando su perdón, y lo sabía. Se sentía pordiosero, pero necesitaba que Isis lo perdonase. Dos días sin oír su risa o jugar una maldita partida de ajedrez lo estaban destrozando. Y con la cercanía de la luna llena todo era peor. Mucho más visceral.- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?- su alegría no cabía en su pecho.

La niña se levantó y le dejó su sitio a su hermano. Saltó por encima de la mesa y lo rodeó por el cuello en un fuerte abrazo, desde hacía tres lunas no la habían vuelto a dejar ir y ella se moría de ganas por corretear junto a sus hermanos.

-Que suerte tenéis, yo no le puedo ofrecer nada así- se quejó el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor- Nos vemos.

El joven se alejó con la cabeza gacha, sólo le faltaba llorar, y no le faltaban las ganas, pero el orgullo podía con ellas aún.

Sirius se sentó en el sitio de su hermana.

-¿Cuándo piensas hacer las paces con él?- le preguntó cabeceando hacia su amigo mientras este abandonaba el comedor.

-Cuando se lo gane- respondió con los dientes apretados, más que ella no lo estaba pasando nadie peor.

-¿Cuándo se lo gane? ¿Cuántas notas te ha enviado disculpándose, ya?

-He perdido la cuenta, Sirius. Creo que esta ¡Flagate! Es la que hace quince.

Sirius negó, Isis era dura de roer. ¿Dónde estaba su corazón?

-Va como alma en pena- intercedió el licántropo por su amigo.

-Nunca me ha creído, siempre me pone en tela de juicio. Estoy más que harta. Me voy. Espérame mañana, Remus.- el chico asintió.

La niña salió corriendo del comedor, esperando encontrarse con un apuesto buscador de la casa de Gryffindor, estaba cansada de hacerlo sufrir, dos días eran más que suficiente, tampoco podía alojar tanto rencor dentro de su ser. Si había podido perdonar a Lily, ¿Por qué a su merodeador favorito no?

Salió a los terrenos del castillo y lo vio allí sentado sobre la nieve, sólo y llorando. El corazón dejó de latirle, ¿Tan mal estaba por ella?

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó sobre sus piernas, no quería resfriarse por el frío.

Él se limpió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento James, no sabía que te importaba tanto- no podía soportar verlo llorar, no al más fuerte.

-No importa, no hago más que cagarla. Nunca te creo y no has dicho ni una sola mentira desde que te conozco. Y aún así tu me aceptas, no te merezco Isis- volvía a llorar.

-James, yo…- ella estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar nada más de verlo.

-Puedes volver al equipo, acabo de dejarlo. Espero que el nuevo capitán te acepte tal cuál eres y no te intente cambiar ni piense que mientes cada vez que abres la boca- ella se levantó de rebote.

-¡Cómo que acabas de dejar el equipo? ¡Te has vuelto loco? ¡El partido contra Hufflepuff está a la vuelta de la esquina!- Isis no podía entenderlo- Has echado la toalla, ya no eres un luchador.

-¿Para qué Isis? Mis padres y mi hermana han muerto, vivo con mis abuelos y ellos ya son muy mayores, no tardarán en abandonarme también. Lo único bueno que tengo… que tenía, alguien a quien cuidar no me quiere ni hablar, la eché del equipo sin siquiera cerciorarme que no me mentía, después de haberle prometido que no volvería a dudar de ella, después de prometerle al mismísimo Merlín que la escucharía si no moría en la enfermería el día que la intoxicaron con Veritasserum- las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos.

-¿Hablas de mi?- Isis y su maravillosa ironía.

-¿De quien si no peque? No he conocido a ninguna cazadora como tú, tan arriesgada. No conozco a nadie que se deje la piel en el campo de la manera que tu lo haces y lo único que se me ocurre cuando estoy enfadado contigo es alejarte del equipo. Vaya mierda de capitán, ¿No crees?

-¿Te importo, verdad?

-Sí, más de lo que crees, y no sólo por ser la hermanita de Sirius, no te equivoques.

-Sí te importo de verdad vuelve al equipo- le sugirió la niña.

-No volveré si tú no vuelves- le aseguró el chico.

-Pues hay un pequeño problema- empezó la niña a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás mientras se agachaba para recoger un poco de nieve del suelo.

-¿Qué – no pudo continuar una bola de nieve acababa de impactarle en plena jeta, escupió el hielo y sonrió a la niña maliciosamente- Pequeña serpiente traicionera no sabes con quién te has metido.

El chico se levantó del suelo mientras recogía nieve del suelo y la aplastaba entre sus manos.

-No te atrevas James o me chivo a mi hermano- le advirtió la niña.

-Eso también sería nuevo, si no te chivaste de esos tres mocosos, ¿Por qué te chivarías de tu merodeador favorito?

-¡Ala! Serás creído- la niña volvía a agacharse para recoger más nieve, el chico se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

-¡Señor Potter!- la profesora McGonagal salía del castillo echando chispas por los ojos, blandiendo un sobre en lo alto de su cabeza.- ¿Qué significa esta carta? ¿Me lo puede explicar?

-¡James no!- gritó Isis mientras esquivaba la bola que le lanzaba el chico- ¡Me las pagarás!

Corrió tras él con dos bolas de nieve en las manos, el chico corrió a resguardarse tras su profesora cuando Isis las envió a la vez. Una impactó directamente en el rostro de la joven profesora y la otra sobre la cara del guapo buscador.

-Que puntería tienes cabrona- se quejó el joven, ¿Cómo podría jugar sin ella? ¿En quién debía confiar, en los dos negados que se habían presentado a la prueba de selección?

-Señor Potter, su lenguaje, por favor- le rogó la profesora.

Isis se había quedado a escasos metros de ellos dos, intentando despistar, pero le era completamente imposible, fuera en los terrenos sólo estaban ellos tres.

-Lo siento profesora, iba para James- se disculpó Isis aguantando la risa.

-Bien señorita Black, ¿Sabe que su capitán acaba de abandonar el equipo?- quería que el chico recapacitase en su decisión frente a uno de sus mejores jugadores.

-¿De verdad?- se hizo la sorprendida. James la miró con la boca abierta, ella ocultó la carcajada con la mano, lo acababa de descolocar, Isis mentía y cuando lo hacía todo el mundo la creía. Hasta él pensó unos instantes que ella no lo sabía. En seguida volvió a recordar porque había empezado la guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Sí señorita Black, dice que no aguanta la presión del equipo, que ha perdido a sus mejores jugadores- explicó el contenido de la carta.

-Es que todos echamos de menos a McKenzi, señora, bueno y a Frank y a Wood- habló con pesar.

-Bueno, pero el equipo de este año también es bueno Potter, aún no han perdido ningún partido, y la señorita McKenzi estoy segura que volverá al equipo, le encanta el Quidditch.

-Eso espero- convino James apesadumbrado, necesitaba el par Black McKenzi para proteger a Isis, su mayor ofensiva.

-Bueno- abrió el sobre y le entregó de nuevo la insignia- Póngasela, antes de que me arrepienta y por el amor de Merlín, abríguense un poquito que hace un frío del carajo- se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo en el castillo.

Isis le guiñó un ojo y le volvió a lanzar dos bolas certeras.

-Si te cojo te enteras, enana.

-Si, si mucho hablar pero no veo la nieve más que en mis botas- y se señaló las botas militares.

Pasaron un buen rato lanzándose bolas de nieve, nadie salió para ayudar a ninguno de los dos, pero dos chicos y tres chicas los miraban enternecidos desde la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor.


	36. Chapter 36

Los dos chicos llegaron a la sala común tiritando de frío, aún así James la abrazaba con ternura.

-Tendríais que haberla visto, chicos- decía mientras Sirius la acogía en su regazo frente a la chimenea- Es una auténtica arpía, cuando miente lo hace tan bien que es imposible no creerla.

La niña reía con ganas, aunque aún temblaba. Su hermano le pasó los brazos y la rodeó estrecho, la notaba fría, y sus manos, ¡Por Merlín!, si eran témpanos de hielo. Le cogió las manitas entre las suyas y sopló sobre ellas.

-Tendrías que haber visto la cara de James- apenas conseguía articular palabra entre el castañeteo de los dientes- casi le toca la mandíbula el suelo.

Sirius le sonrió, preocupado por la hipotermia que mostraba su angelito.

-James- le reprochó Remus- ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en una guerra de bolas de nieve con la que está cayendo?

-Eh! Que yo no la inicié- se defendió el chico- Ah! Esa es otra. Isis le dio en pleno rostro a la profesora McGonagal.

-¡Eso es porque tú te refugiaste tras ella!, no fue mi culpa.

-La condenada lanzó dos bolas a la vez y nos acertó a los dos- dijo el chico todo orgulloso de su pequeña cazadora.

Isis sonrió, James no estaba enfadado.

-Que frío- un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Lily apareció por el retrato con una cajita blanca en la mano. Sonrió al ver la situación, disfrutando al ver como los tres adolescentes habían hecho las paces con la pequeña brujita. Terminó en pie detrás del sofá, robándole un beso a su novio, que le correspondió con agrado.

-Vengo de la enfermería- informó la pelirroja- Madame Promfrey me ha dicho que después de ésta dosis te hará un análisis de sangre para ver si ya estás bien. Así que cuando terminemos, antes del entrenamiento nos acercaremos a la enfermería.

-No podemos entrenar- dijo James- está cayendo una nevada de impresión.

-No nieva tanto- protestó Isis, después de volver otra vez al equipo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Quidditch.

-Isis- interrumpió Remus- ni siquiera se ve el campo, por una vez que James es sensato… ¿Cómo lo has logrado Lily? Mira que lo he intentado yo durante cinco años y no ha cuajado.

James le envió una mala mirada a su amigo, Lily se sonrojó y murmuró: "Armas de mujer"

-Pues yo pienso ir a entrenar- se puso en pie- ¿Quién se viene?

La niña estaba ausente de la conversación de los adolescentes, su mente seguía aún en el campo por más nieve que quisiera caer aquella tarde.

Sirius sonrió, era genial los momentos en los que Isis seguía siendo tan niña.

-¿A que no nieva tanto Sirius?- intentó ponerlo de su parte.

-Si nieva tanto- le contestó su hermano- Isis estás helada.

-¿Y que pensáis hacer esta tarde?- no podía negar eso, su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

-Podemos jugar al snap explosivo- apuntó James.

Isis lo miró sin poder creérselo, negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero jugar a las cartas.

-Vale, ¿Ajedrez?- propuso Remus.

-No me apetece jugar al ajedrez, Remus.

Sirius miró a James y a Lily, dándoles a entender que a lo único que diría que sí sería ir a jugar a Quidditch. Cunado a la niña se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Les gastamos una broma a los Slytherin?- los chicos prestaron la mayor atención al moreno de ojos grises. Isis en cambio se cruzó de brazos, descruzándolos al instante siguiente con una mueca de dolor mientras se miraba la mano derecha, un hilito de sangre salía por el puño de la camisa. Aterrada escondió la mano tras su espalda.

-Yo… creo… Mejor me voy a la biblioteca para terminar los deberes de Pociones- otra vez decía la verdad, no le apetecía gastar ninguna broma, aún estaba esperando el castigo del director.

Los chicos ni siquiera parecían haberla oído, la niña subió al cuarto con Lily y dejó que le pusiera el antídoto, soltando algunas lágrimas. Le quemaba el brazo.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó la joven acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿No nieva tanto, verdad Lily?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica sonrió. Extrajo un vial y abrió la palometa para recoger la muestra de sangre de Isis.

-Luego te daré los resultados, ¿Vale?

-Pero tú no crees que esté nevando tanto como para suspender el entrenamiento, ¿Verdad?

Abajo en la sala los tres merodeadores habían dejado aparte la broma para hablar de sus cosas, y entre ellas estaba la salida nocturna del día siguiente, con Isis con ellos por invitación expresa del licántropo.

-Deberéis recordarle que debe convertirse en lobo antes de que salga la luna- apuntó Remus- no quiero sorpresas como la vez pasada, casi me muero del susto.

-Recuerda que la has invitado tú- le reprochó el hermano de la niña.

-Lo siento Sirius, necesitaba que me perdonase y olvidé que la última vez te prometí que no volvería a venir. Pero es que esta luna tampoco está Colagusano.

-Vamos Sirius, el lobo nunca atacaría a Isis, no pudimos separarlos hasta el alba- defendió James, a él también le apetecía estar con Isis aquella luna llena.

En la habitación de las chicas de sexto.

-¿Estarás en la Biblioteca hasta la cena?- la niña asintió con la cabeza- Isis si para de nevar James hará el entrenamiento.

-Ya da igual, ellos prefieren gastar bromas a los Slytherin que jugar a Quidditch.

-No hablas en serio- apuntó la pelirroja con una mueca de desagrado.

-Claro que sí- mintió sin remedio, y Lily la creyó por completo.

Isis abandonó el cuarto con su mochila al hombro.

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó James.

-A la Biblioteca- respondió Isis.

-Pero… ¿Iba en serio?- se sorprendió Remus.

-Pues claro- y salió por el retrato.

James se puso en pie indignado.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué la mocosa es más creíble cuando miente que cuando dice la verdad?

-Supongo que por costumbre, se ha pasado nueve años mintiendo a todos los de su alrededor y al único que no consiguió engañar fue a Regulus- dijo Sirius.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber Remus.

-Regulus sabía que quedaría en Gryffindor antes de que pisase por primera vez el colegio, me lo dijo el curso pasado.

-Yo también pensé que quedaría en Gryffindor cuando llegó con la nariz sangrando al vagón- sonrió Remus, colgándose la medalla.

-¿Con la nariz sangrando?- Sirius lo miraba descolocado.

-Ups, prometí no contarlo- el chico sonrió nervioso.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?- metió James cizaña. Él tampoco recordaba aquella naricita sangrando.

-Vamos, es agua pasada- restó importancia el más sensato de los tres, Isis se volvería a enfadar con él si faltaba a su promesa- ¡Mirad! Ha dejado de nevar, podéis iros a entrenar- y esquivó la charla de manera segura.

Los otros dos corrieron a la ventana para asegurarse de no haber sido engañados, y como su amigo les había dicho el sol brillaba con fuerza. La ventisca había pasado.

Los dos amigos se miraron con una gran sonrisa, después de todo si podrían practicar su deporte favorito y seguro que Isis se alegraba también.

Salieron por el retrato camino de la Biblioteca cruzándose con Anne y Patricia.

-James- lo paró la castaña- ¿Puedo volver al equipo?

-Claro, preciosa. Ahora vamos a por Isis, ¿La habéis visto?

-Sí, iba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando nosotras salíamos de ella- respondió Anne con una tímida sonrisa.

Los dos chicos salieron a la carrera y las chicas subieron al cuarto.

Nadie había recordado aquél año la fiesta de cumpleaños de Isis, y la tenían preparada para juntarla con la de fin de año, con consentimiento del director para celebrarlo en las Tres Escobas.

Lily se alegró de encontrarse con sus compañeras de cuarto, dejó el vial sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre su cama. Nadie decía nada.

-¿Tenemos el permiso?- eso era lo único que les faltaba de todo el plan.

Patricia asintió con la cabeza y enseñó un pergamino escrito a letra del director, con su firma. Las chicas saltaron en medio de la habitación abrazándose entusiasmadas.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver una indignada Isis con la ropa mal puesta. Dejaron la celebración para otro momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- la niña rebuscaba ropas de entrenamiento con el cuerpo dentro de su baúl.

-¡ISIS ELISABETH BLACK!- se oyó desde la sala común.

La pelirroja dio un respingo, nunca había oído a James con tanta frustración.

-Isis- le dijo Patricia mientras se vestía ella también para entrenar- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que dijo que no había entrenamiento y cuando yo decido aprovechar el tiempo para adelantar deberes cambia de opinión- escupió indignada tirando sus libros al suelo.

Ambas chicas se vistieron en menos de dos minutos y se recogieron el pelo con una coleta.


	37. Chapter 37

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Isis ya estaba a punto para ser ejecutada, así que Anne y Lily decidieron acercarse al entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron a las gradas se encontraron con Remus y Peter.

Isis daba vueltas alrededor del estadio, muy pegada a las gradas.

Lily se arrimó a Remus.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo?- preguntó preocupada.

A la niña se le veía sofocada, con un autocontrol sobrehumano para seguir con la carrera.

-Quince minutos y cada vez que baja la marcha…- empezó Peter, pero un grito los hizo desviar la vista hacia el campo.

-¡Isis! ¡Corre más rápido!¡He visto tortugas más veloces!- ese había sido James.

-¿Y no habrás visto por casualidad a Casiopea?- le preguntó la niña al pasar junto a él. Él la miró indignado, aún no había llegado al máximo esfuerzo, aún tenía fuerzas para replicar.

-Pues eso- señaló Remus con el dedo, sin apenas separarlo de su cuerpo. Y es que el sol estaba fuera, pero la temperatura apenas rozaba los ocho grados centígrados.

Patricia y Sirius se acercaron a las gradas por estar junto al calor de sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa a James, Sirius?- preguntó Lily contrariada.

-¿Qué que le pasa? Le pasa que cuando fuimos a por ella a la Biblioteca le armó la de Dios, le dijo que el sol no brillaba para él y que ella ya había hecho otros planes- respondió el chico explicando la insolencia que marcaba el carácter de su hermana.

-Vaya- sonrió Lily, en parte le daba la razón a la niña.

Patricia asintió con la cabeza.

-Se le ve agotada, pero mírala, cada vez que pasa al lado de su capitán le echa una puya- señaló la castaña con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando a Sirius.

-No me mires así, yo no le he impuesto el castigo- se quejó el chico, y es que si las miradas matasen a Sirius lo tendríamos bajo tierra.

-Ya, pero el capitán es tu amigo y tampoco apelas por ella.

-Se lo tiene merecido por contestona- Patri entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista- Vale, ahora hablo con él, pero no creo que me haga caso, son los dos igual de cabezones.

-Los tres sois cabezones- apuntó Remus.

Y el resto asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón al licántropo.

Sirius bufó molesto y bajó hasta el campo en su escoba.

James mantenía dos escobas en una mano, mientras con la otra se frotaba la nuca. Miraba con ojos extraños como corría la niña.

-No me digas nada Sirius, ya se que es una pasada- alegó el chico de gafas redondeadas antes de que su amigo pudiese abrir la boca- No se de dónde saca la energía pero yo ya habría tirado los higadillos por la boca. Hace mucho tiempo y ella, mírala, como una rosa.

-Es la constitución Black.

-Y una mierda, es su orgullo lo que la mantiene en pie. La necesito más dócil, no puedo dirigirla siendo tan testaruda, en los partidos siempre hace lo que le rota, juega sola, no sabe jugar en equipo.

-Wood decía exactamente lo mismo el curso pasado.

-Y lo entiendo, es difícil de domar.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué vomite del sobre esfuerzo?

-No, creo que ya está bien por hoy. ¡A las escobas! ¡Partido!

Sirius se encogió de hombros, no sabía que tenía en mente su amigo, eran cuatro, lo más que podían hacer era jugar dos contra dos.

Isis fue bajando el ritmo de la carrera paulatinamente, si paraba de golpe caería exhausta y no le iba a dar la victoria a James después de avergonzarla delante de los alumnos de la Biblioteca. Por eso cuando pasó al lado de James le cogió la escoba y siguió corriendo, casi a punto de quedarse parada se tumbó sobre el mango y descansó con los ojos cerrados mientras el helado aire cortaba su rostro encendido.

-Vais a manteneros cada uno en nuestro puesto, salvo yo que haré de guardián- informó el capitán- Todos somos oponentes, Patricia quiero que tu marques de cerca de Isis, tú Sirius márcala desde lejos. Isis tu debes esquivarlos e intentar marcarme.

Isis se apoyó con las manos en el mango de la escoba para quedarse sentada, iba recostada, muerta de cansancio.

-Esto va a ser pan comido- se emocionó la niña- James, eres malísimo de guardián.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto, este verano me he entrenado un poquito con tu hermano, y debo decirte que paraba algo.

-Oh, claro, un bateador ha lanzado a puerta, ¿Es bueno de cazador?

El chico se tomó a la tremenda las palabras de la mocosa.

-¿Prefieres seguir corriendo?.

Isis no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el césped.

-¿Pero qué hace? ¿Por qué deja la escoba en el suelo?

-Creo que prefiere seguir corriendo- apuntó Patricia, la niña empezaba de nuevo a correr.

En las gradas los cuatro chicos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?- se escandalizó Lily.

La pelirroja se bajó de las gradas hecha una furia para encararse con su novio.

El aire azotaba con fuerza y la melena pelirroja se movía sin parar, el cielo volvía a estar gris, la temperatura había bajado y amenazaba con una nueva ventisca.

James, Patricia y Sirius bajaron de nuevo al césped, mientras Isis daba vueltas alrededor del campo.

-¡Pero tu te has vuelto loco, o qué?- el berrido hizo que los tres adolescentes brincaran del suelo.

-Lily, tranquilízate- le pidió James acercándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué me tranquilice, dices? ¿Por qué cojones Isis sigue corriendo?

-Porque quiere- respondió el chico de gafas- Esta vez ha decidido ella.

Lily entornó los ojos y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de un golpe.

-¿Era necesario este entrenamiento? Os faltan tres jugadores.

-Realmente sólo nos faltaría un guardián, lo siento James pero Isis tenía razón, tú no sirves de guardián, demasiado nervioso- apuntó Patricia.

-Y dos cazadores- le recordó su amiga.

-Isis se las basta sola- añadió Sirius- El partido contra Hufflepuff está más que superado, con que los otros dos estorben lo tenemos ganado.

-No podéis dejar el peso del partido sobre los hombros de una niña de once años- les recriminó la pelirroja.

-Uno- recalcó Sirius- Bajo Veritasserum aseguró que su nacimiento era el 20 de Diciembre de 1975, el año pasado- se quedó callado un momento- ¿Qué día es hoy?

Mientras la niña le daba vueltas al campo.

-22 Sirius, veintidós de Diciembre- recalcó la pelirroja.

-Ya ha pasado su cumple- se alarmó el chico- No me acordé de felicitarla, ni le regalé nada.

-Te equivocas- Remus se había acercado- Fuiste el único que la creyó y le diste tu apoyo.

-Yo si me acordé de felicitarla- sentenció el rubio bajito- en el Baile, antes de que mi novia le escupiese el Whiskey de fuego.

Isis decidió parar antes de vomitar la comida y cayó redonda al suelo nevado como se había figurado.

-James, creo que esta vez se ha dado por vencida- habló Sirius, señalando el cuerpecito tendido en la nieve.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo del Whiskey? ¿Había Whiskey en el baile de Navidad?- preguntó James.

-Sí, lo convirtió Isis, eso me dijo Vahen- contestó Peter.

-¿Tiene pruebas?- la defendió la pelirroja, si llegaba a los oídos de los profesores le caería una muy gorda.

-No.

-Pues entonces más le vale mantener la boca cerrada- apuntó la pelirroja- Me voy a la enfermería, para recoger los resultados de Isis, nos vemos en la cena. Hacedme un favor, levantarla de la nieve si no queréis que pille una pulmonía.

Besó a su novio y se despidió de los chicos.

Isis jugaba cansada sobre la nieve, abriendo y cerrando los brazos y las piernas, llevaba tres angelitos dibujados. Se levantó y se colocó a un metro de distancia de donde había formado el último, repitiendo el movimiento, dos caras amigas le taparon la visión del encapotado cielo.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntaron curiosos mirando las figuras.

-Eso intento- respondió divertida.

-¿Qué son?

-Angelitos, los hacía con mis amigos en Grimauld Place, son con lo que adornan ellos los árboles de Navidad, celebran el nacimiento de Jesús, el 24 por la noche.

-Estupendo, ¿Mamá sabe que lo sabes?

-Mamá no me conoce, Sirius, ella sólo conoce a la pequeña Black. El único que sabía que tenía amigos muggles era Regulus.

-Yo también lo sabía- no podía tolerar que Regulus la conociese más que él.

-No- se levantó despacio- tú pensabas que sólo los utilizaba, pero ellos eran mis amigos.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?- aventuró James.

-Porque hubo un ataque hace dos días en el colegio al que iban y murieron todos, salió en la prensa muggle.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Oí a Regulus celebrar una matanza con sus congéneres, intercepté la carta que le envió mamá ayer y le daba la enhorabuena por la actuación. Ahora tengo un motivo para odiar a Regulus, él mató a mis amigos.

Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras, todo se estaba descontrolando, estaban en guerra y aquella niña estaba en medio.

-Este verano vendrás a mi casa- sentenció James cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡No!- retrocedió de un tirón y se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor.

-Isis, no puedes permanecer en esa casa, te matarán- Sirius intentaba de nuevo convencerla- Déjanos ayudarte.

-Estoy bien, estaré bien. Él no me quiere matar, le sirvo más viva que muerta. Conozco el futuro, ¿Recuerdas?

-Te utilizará.

-Como vosotros- se puso en pie y se alejó de los chicos.

-Pero que cabezona que es- se quejó el capitán de Quidditch.

-Sí- sonrió su amigo nostálgico- Toda una Black.


	38. Chapter 38

Cómo la última vez la loba había sido protegida por el lobo, alejándola de los otros dos.

Ella se lo pasó genial, porque podía molestar a Canuto y a Cornamenta pero cuando ellos le gruñían o bajaban los cuernos para atacarla un licántropo se interponía en la riña, así que los merodeadores adolescentes aguantaron hasta que Isis cayó rendida de tanto correr por el bosque molestándolos y se quedó dormida bajo el amparo de Lunático.

Al alba, una vez ya recuperados los cuerpos humanos Sirius la cargó en brazos y James llevó al chico a la enfermería, en donde la sanadora le daría las pociones reconstituyentes.

La desvistió y la arropó en su propia cama, atrayéndola hacia él. James no tardaría en llegar.

El chico estaba feliz, Isis se lo había pasado genial.

-Es una hija de puta, y lo sabes- le susurró a su amigo.

Sirius sonrió y asintió. Mala noche les había hecho pasar, pero verla dormida era lo más relajante que había.

-¿Qué es eso?- apuntó un sobre de encima de la mesita de noche.

Sirius cogió el sobre que le tendía su hermano.

-Es una carta de Walburga, no sé que querrá ahora.

La abrió con despecho.

"Hola Sirius,

Debo informarte que has elegido el bando equivocado, nuestro señor te da una segunda oportunidad para que te alistes entre sus filas, al igual que tu hermano pequeño.

Debes saber que él ya ha entrado a la acción, con tan sólo quince años está muy bien situado, siendo líder de varios ataques, entre ellos el último en un colegio muggle, donde el número de supervivientes fue nulo, ni profesores ni alumnos pudieron contrarrestar el ataque.

Isis se removió en la cama y el chico le acarició la cabeza.

-Duerme peque, tranquila- le besó la cabeza. Salió de la cama despacio y se sentó en la de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermano es un mortífago- declaró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mató a los amigos de Isis. Rompió el contacto con el mundo exterior, la separó de lo que le daba cordura en aquella casa. No puedo permitir que regrese con mis padres. La convertirán en mortífago, le lavarán el cerebro y la perderé- miró tiernamente hacia su cama- Debemos lograr que Dumbledore la acepte en la Orden.

-No es posible, Sirius. Entraremos en combates dentro de nada, dos meses pasan en nada, ¿La quieres en medio de un duelo? ¿A muerte?

-Así la podré proteger, en esa casa no tengo acceso.

-Es ella la que no quiere salir de allí.

-Pues tendremos que obligarla- levantó el tono de voz.

-Ssshhhhh… lograrás despertarla- le acalló con las manos, instándole a que no levantase la voz- En estos momentos no creo que confíe mucho en el director.

-¿Y que hago?

James negó con la cabeza, su hermano estaba en una tesitura demasiado complicada, pero no era el mejor momento para buscar una solución, estaban cansados y él acababa de recibir una noticia dolorosa. Se levantó de la cama de su amigo tras darle las buenas noches y se acostó junto a Isis, rodeándola con los brazos.

La niña se acurrucó en su pecho y él consiguió dormirse observando ese rostro angelical. Las últimas palabras que se oyeron en el cuarto fueron: "Si te pierdo me muero". Y James tuvo que asentir con la cabeza medio dormido. "Y yo".

La luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana del cuarto de los chicos de sexto.

Sirius se estiró en la cama tan ancho era, despertándose sobresaltado al no notar la tibia piel de su hermana a su lado.

Miró sobre la cómoda en donde había dejado la carta de su madre y no estaba, las ropas de Isis tampoco, pero había una venda manchada de sangre en mitad del cuarto y una cánula en la papelera.

Se levantó de un salto y fue a despertar a su amigo.

-No está- el chico lo miró sin entender- Isis, se ha marchado con la carta. No se dónde.

James se sentó sobre su cama desperezándose con un fuerte bostezo.

-¿Qué hora es Sirius?

-Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

-Tengo hambre.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Isis. Se llevó la carta.

Las palabras de su amigo empezaron a dejar huella en ese adormilado cerebro.

-¿Seguro que se la llevó?

-¿Quién si no?

-No lo sé, Sirius. No somos los más ordenados del mundo, podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-James- se desesperó el chico- Isis no está, la carta tampoco.

-Su varita sí está- apuntó el moreno despeinado señalando con la cabeza la mesita de noche.

Sirius miró hacia la mesita.

-Sé dónde está.

-¿Dónde?

-Partiéndole la cara a Regulus, sí, creo que en este momento le está pateando los higadillos.

El chicos se alarmó, Isis estaba loca, si su hermano tenía razón estaría en clara desventaja, los Slytherin nunca iban solos.

James se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta y esperó a su amigo.

-¿A qué esperas para vestirte?- le lanzó los pantalones. Y recogió la varita de la niña.

-He de darme una ducha, huelo a tigre, y tú también deberías, o tus admiradoras te repudiarán, y qué decir de Lily.

-No seas gilipollas, los Slytherin nunca van solos, si Isis ha ido a cantarle las cuarenta a Regulus está en desventaja.

-No la conoces, el patinaje no es el único deporte muggle que ha practicado.

-Sirius, me da igual, son capaces de matarla o…- un nudo cerró su glotis, no sería la primera chica a la que acosaban.

-Que lo intenten. Vamos, pero no intervendremos hasta que no se calme- decidió el guapo merodeador.

Un corro de gente estaba en el hall del castillo, animando y apostando cuando los merodeadores llegaron.

Una niña de corta estatura paseaba en círculos frente a un chico de quinto de Slytherin.

-No lo entiendes Isis, tuve que hacerlo.

-Siempre tenemos elección, quisiste hacerlo. ¡Eran mis amigos!

-Lo sé.

-¿Disfrutaste haciéndolo?

El chico no pudo contestar, si Isis entendiese que no tuvo elección, aunque él hubiese hecho la propuesta a cambio de dejar a su hermana en paz. Hacer que todos los mortífagos olvidasen a Isis por un tiempo, ya le había dado el cumpleaños, no quería fastidiarle las vacaciones de Navidad, pero Isis no lo iba a comprender.

-Isis hay cosas que no comprendes.

La niña saltó sobre él y comenzó a patearlo con fuerza.

-¡Te odio!- gritaba con fuerza mientras sacudía el cuerpo del chico en el suelo.

-Y van tres veces, ese chico no se defiende- rumor de una Ravenclaw.

Sirius y James se miraron, Regulus no pintaba nada bien, tenía la nariz sangrando y el labio partido. Intentaron colarse dentro del círculo, pero la gran cantidad de gente se lo impidió.

-Haber llegado antes, esa chica es una fiera- empujó a James un chico de tercero.

-No seas imbécil, chaval, es mi hermana- habló con decisión.

El niño lo dejó pasar y pudo colarse dentro del círculo arrastrando a su hermano.

-Tú decides si intervenimos- le susurró al oído.

Sirius asintió pero no se movió. Isis se dejó por tercera vez a Regulus tirado en el suelo, se acercó hasta él y lo puso en pie.

-Atácame, dame una maldita razón para terminar contigo- tenía la cara junto a la del Slytherin.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer- dijo el chico relamiéndose la sangre del labio.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Atácame!

Regulus guardó las distancias, le dolía todo el cuerpo, un grupo de Slytherin esperaba la orden de ataque.

-¿Quiénes fueron contigo?

-No te lo voy a decir, yo dirigía la operación.

Las palabras dañaban como dagas.

-¿Fueron ellos?- señaló a los chicos con el brazo extendido, Sirius y James se tensaron al unísono.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- el mismísimo director acababa de romper el círculo.

Isis ni siquiera lo miró, Regulus desvió la vista de su hermana y ésta saltó sobre él de nuevo. Dumbledore agarró a la niña de las axilas y la separó del chico.

-¿He preguntado que pasa aquí?- interrogó el director.

El círculo de alrededor comenzó a disolverse, nadie quería verse involucrado en una pelea muggle, los duelos aún estaban mejor vistos, pero las peleas a lo muggle eran demasiado bárbaras y lo primero que hacían era llamar a tus padres. Por participar o por animar.

-Ya no eres mi hermano- dejó de pelear en los brazos del director.

-Isis- murmuró el moreno con los ojos entristecidos.

La chica se adelantó unos pasos tranquilamente y al llegar a su lado apartó la mirada del mar de plata. Él intentó retenerla de un brazo y ella se giró despacio.

-Perdón, ¿Te conozco? Creo que no, te debes haber confundido de persona.

-Seguirás siendo mi hermana, aunque no salgas en el tapiz, eso no lo cambiará nadie.

-Te equivocas, ya no soy tu hermana. Los hermanos no se gastan esas putadas, has matado a mis amigos, ya estás condenado.- se soltó de una sacudida y se alejó con la cabeza gacha, pasando por al lado de Sirius sin ni siquiera verlo. El odio corría por sus venas.


	39. Chapter 39

Aquella liberación de sentimientos sirvió para que el director escribiese compungido a la familia Black.

La carta de respuesta no se hizo esperar, Walburga y Orion lo obligaban a poner rumbo a Londres a sus tres hijos.

Sirius maldijo a los cuatro vientos su mala suerte, Regulus bajó la cabeza arrepentido por su forma de actuar e Isis asintió con pesar, por sus venas aún corría odio y venganza era la palabra en la que últimamente pensaba.

Bajaron en King´s Cross con una ventisca espectacular, la niña se refugió bajo la capa de su hermano mayor hasta que un par de figuras encapuchadas los separaron con rudeza, dejandola a la intemperie, sin abrigo alguno.

-No mereces vestir como un mago cuando peleas como un muggle- le espetó su padre arrebatándole la capa negra del colegio- Tú sólo vienes de espectador- le advirtió a su hijo mayor- No te entrometas.

Nadie revocaba a ese hombre jamás, no a no ser que quisieras ver su lado más negro.

Isis se separó de su familia, andando unos pasos por delante, con la cabeza bien alta. Los espasmos de frío no se hicieron de rogar en el pequeño cuerpo, por lo que la niña apretó el paso.

-Conoces el camino hasta casa, seguro que lo recorriste con tus amiguitos algún día- le soltó Walburga desapareciendo junto a Regulus y Orion.

La niña sólo escuchó un débil plop y después notó cómo un gancho tiraba debajo de su ombligo, aterrizó sobre una placa de hielo y tuvo que gastar todo su equilibrio para no desnucarse contra el escalón de su casa. Sirius le guiñó un ojo y subió deprisa los escalones.

El mareo aún no se le había pasado, cuando una mano apresó su escuálido cuello.

-Eres rápida- Avery padre- Si respondes a mi señor os dejaremos marchar sin problemas.

-No se de que me habla- respondió mirando hacia el interior de su casa, un grupo numeroso de magos estaban esperándola en el hall.

-No te hagas la estúpida y nadie padecerá tu arrogancia- cabeceó hacia Sirius.

-Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, es un estúpido Gryffindor.

El hombre rió con fuerza, igual la niña había aprendido bien la lección tras la caminata por la nieve. Isis sonrió con autosuficiencia al pasar por al lado de su hermano mayor y le guiñó un ojo sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

La casa estaba impoluta, el viejo y decrépito elfo servía copas de champagne francés en una bandeja de plata con el emblema de la familia.

Un apuesto y joven mago se acercó hasta la niña, se acuclilló a su lado y le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Tú debes ser Isis, ¿Me equivoco?

-Hola Tom- respondió a secas.

-Prefiero que me llames señor o Lord. Ese es mi nombre oficial a partir de ahora.

-Tú nombre es Tom Riddle- lo tuteaba como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

Walburga miró a Orion, instándole a que la niña recibiese el castigo merecido por insultar a su señor. Sirius no apartaba la vista de la pequeña arrogante, aterrado y enorgullecido a la vez, una leona dentro de un nido de serpientes.

-No te tomaré si me dices lo que quiero saber- le advirtió el mago.

Ambos chicos se tensaron al oír al adulto, incluso Orion detuvo el paso.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- ladeó la cabeza, no sabía que quería quitarle, no podría quitarle demasiado, sus amigos ya no estaban, y el resto de sus pertenencias seguían en Hogwarts.

-Cómo se consigue escindir el alma- habló seguro.

-¿Escindir el alma?- preguntó curiosa- ¿Qué es escindir?

-Partir- respondió el mago con una sonrisa embaucadora, muchas brujas suspiraron nada más verle los blancos dientes.

-¿Quieres partir un alma? ¿Para qué?- ella lo sabía claramente, pero sabía mentir a la perfección.

-Quiero- el mago se puso en pie y sujetó a la niña por la espalda, cariñosamente- que me digas como puedo formar los horrocruxes.

-No lo se- soltó decidida.

-Sí- le rebatió el mago- sí lo sabes y esta noche me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas. ¡Crucio!

El pequeño cuerpo convulsionó hasta que el mago decidió quitarle el castigo.

-Tengo mucho tiempo, me estoy adelantando dos años a los hechos, te haré sufrir hasta que me lo digas- pero Isis se levantó del suelo de nuevo, muda como una piedra- ¿No quieres hablar aún?

La niña recibió otra maldición, notaba como miles de agujas atravesaban su cuerpo, agujas heladas que agarrotaban sus músculos.

-De acuerdo- sonrió maliciosamente- el primero que la haga hablar se convertirá en mi mano derecha.

Era una propuesta demasiado alentadora, ser la mano derecha del mago más importante desde Salazar Slytherin, el único capaz de enfrentarse a Dumbledore en su propio castillo y salir con la cabeza bien alta.

Más de veinte crucios recibió en dos horas, una paliza de la mano de su padre, con el látigo de cinco puntas, los insultos de su madre, los abusos de su hermano Regulus, bajo los gritos indignados de Sirius, pero nada la hizo hablar, hasta que una preciosa morena se plantó delante de su primo y le lanzó una maldición.

-¡NO!- fue el grito de la niña- ¡Te lo diré!

-¡No Isis!- gritó Sirius, ¿Acaso ya había perdido el juicio por completo? Él podía aguantar cien mil veces más que aquel débil crucio de Bellatrix.

-Cállate estúpido- le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, el chico se dobló de dolor sujetándose.

-Si le hacéis daño me llevaré el secreto a la tumba- amenazó la chica con el pelo deshecho y lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas- Lo juro.

-Buena elección Rudolf- felicitó el mago al chico recién salido del colegio- Una mujer inteligente. Y ante todo- le plantó un beso en los labios- haciendo gala de su nombre.

Bellatrix Black, futura Lestrange, se ruborizó ante el cumplido.

Decidida se plantó delante de su prima y la apuntó con la varita.

-Si mientes yo misma me encargaré de matarte.

-Deja a Sirius libre- contestó decidida.

-Te crearé un traslador para que podáis llegar los dos a Hogsmade- le susurró en el oído- ahora se buena y dime cómo se hacen los horrocruxes.

-Con la poción ancestral de la muerte y cuando estemos en Hogsmade te diré el resto- sonrió retando a la joven.

-Isis, no estás en condiciones de negociar. Estás bajo un Imperio del Señor de la Muerte.

-¿De verdad?- restó importancia, intentando dar un paso al frente, pero se encontraba demasiado adolorida- Matando un alma pura.

-¿Quieres decir niños?

Isis asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón se rompía de dolor.

-¿Cuántos se pueden hacer?

-¿Cómo que cuántos? Cuando el alma se parte se pierde la humanidad.

-¿A quién le importa la humanidad?- apuntó a su primo con la varita, intentando darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡No! Prometiste que nos dejaríais ir- rompió el imperio y se lanzó sobre su hermano, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque- Cumple tu parte como yo he cumplido la mía- exigió la chica.

Un zapato del cuarenta y dos voló hasta su lado y en cuanto Isis lo agarró desapareció junto a Sirius.

Aterrizaron a la entrada del colegio, 25 de Diciembre.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le recriminó Sirius ayudado por su hermana para ponerse en pie.

-Salvarte la vida- contestó apenada. Iba molida y no le apetecía discutir- Feliz Navidad.

-No merecía la pena Isis, les has dado la llave para ganar esta guerra- apenas podía andar debido al dolor en sus testículos.

-¿Tu crees?- alzó una ceja y le sonrió mientras cruzaban la entrada.

Sirius la miró sin lograr descifrar esa pregunta.

-Vamos Sirius, ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida de darles todo el trabajo hecho?

-¿Has mentido?- los nervios le sacudían con fuerza en el estómago.

-Bueno, digamos que no les he contado toda la verdad- la chica parecía divertida por su acción.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Si se llegan a dar cuenta que les mentías nos hubiesen matado a los dos.

-Nos hubiesen matado de todas formas si les digo la verdad, tenía que convencerles y parezco que digo la verdad cuando miento, ¿O me equivoco?

Sirius se apoyaba en ella, no podría haber dado ni un solo paso por sí solo.

Cruzaron el portón de la entrada y se dirigieron a las cocinas, ambos muertos de hambre.

Movieron el bodegón de la entrada para entrar en la amplia cocina.

Una veintena de elfos los recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señor Black, Buenas noches señorita Black- el elfo hizo una gran reverencia, los hermanos se la devolvieron con maestría, educación de sangre pura- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Isis adelantó hasta los fogones.

-¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?- se entusiasmó la niña.

-Por supuesto, señorita Black, el elfo le traerá lo que quiera o lo que le apetezca siempre que salga en un libro de cocina.

-Vale- se frotó las manos y se dirigió al pequeño elfo- ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Isis!- se alarmó el chico, el elfo podía pasarse tres días y medio hablando de todo lo que podía hacer o conseguir- Lo que quieras.

-Bueno, vale- concedió la niña- quiero un perrito caliente con cebolla pochada y mucho ketchup, un batido de chocolate con virutas de chocolate y caramelo líquido en copa alta y con pajita, y una Coca-Cola normal en vaso de tubo con cubitos y una rodaja de limón, y patatas fritas. Sí, eso tomaré. ¿Y tú Sirius?

El chico sonrió.

-Yo tomaré lo mismo si es posible.

-Por supuesto, señor Black- la criatura hizo otra reverencia y se alejó de los hermanos.

Sirius rodeó la cintura de su hermana y le besó el cuello.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Tú vales más que nadie, ¿Me entiendes?- la apresó con fuerza.

-Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentiría si te perdiese?

-Isis, cariño, yo moriré antes que tú, soy seis años mayor.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo puedo enfermar y morirme.

-No si hay solución, además moriremos de viejos, cuando hayamos tenido un montón de hijos y nietos y biznietos- le animó el mago.

-Promételo.

-¿Qué?

-Que me prometas que morirás de viejo, en tu cama, apaciblemente- necesitaba oír que iba a ocurrir así, la muerte que le deparaba el destino a su hermano no le gustaba para nada, caer por el velo era peor que caer por la imperdonable.

-Peque, no puedo prometerte eso.

-Hazlo Sirius, por favor.

El chico suspiró en su oído.

-Te prometo que tendré siempre mucho cuidado y no te dejaré sola. ¿Te sirve?

-Bueno, si no puedo conseguir nada mejor- se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa, en donde los elfos acababan de dejar la cena.


	40. Chapter 40

Llegaron al cuarto adoloridos pero con la panza llena.

-Los chicos van a preguntarme qué nos pasó- habló Sirius recostado sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Invéntate algo- respondió Isis, avergonzada de lo que le habían hecho.

-Isis, cariño, tú no tienes la culpa. Tú eres la víctima, te haría bien hablarlo con alguien- el chico se detuvo ante una punzada de dolor en la entrepierna.

-Me ha pasado a mí, ¿Verdad?- no pudo ni mirarlo a los ojos a causa de la vergüenza- Yo decidiré si lo quiero contar o no.

Reiniciaron la marcha.

-Isis…

-No Sirius, no insistas, preferiría no sacarlo a la luz de momento.

-Eh! Tranquila, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- acababa de darle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

Entraron en la sala común, en donde cinco adolescentes aguardaban su regreso.

James se acercó hasta su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego fue a repetir la acción con la niña pero ésta se le escabulló como agua que corría.

El chico se sorprendió ante la acción.

-Isis, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Remus acercándose hacia ella.

La chica volvió a retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás, resguardándose tras una mesa de estudio. Sirius no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba empezando a rechazar el contacto físico, seguramente se sentía sucia, y ella no debía sentirse así, ella no había hecho nada malo, salvo nacer en aquella asquerosa familia, aún así Sirius se alegraba de que le hubiese tocado a Regulus y no a Avery o Lestrange, incluso el mismo Voldemort había estado tentado de participar, pero el palito más corto se lo llevó su hermano.

Sirius intentó dar un paso sin apoyo pero terminó precipitándose contra el suelo.

Isis se separó de la mesa cuando los chicos fueron a socorrer a su amigo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó un preocupado licántropo.

-Voldemort, estaba en casa de mis padres, atacó a Isis, no he visto a nadie recibir tantos cruciatos seguidos y mantenerse entera, aún me defendió tras veinte latigazos con el de cinco puntas, James, debe estar destrozada- apuntó Sirius mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban a llegar al sofá.

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?- quiso saber Remus.

-Mi prima Bellatrix, me propinó una patada en la entrepierna. Me duele burradas.

Lily fue la primera en llevar las manos a la cintura del joven

-Lily, que tu novio aún está presente- bromeó el chico cogiéndole las manos.

-Escúchame Sirius, debemos ver si te ha subido un testículo. Ayúdame James- pidió la futura medimaga.

Entre James y Remus lograron quitarle la ropa a Sirius, dejándoselo tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo sobre el sofá, un corte no dejaba de sangrarle cerca de la ingle.

-Qué bestia- susurró la castaña sin apartar la vista de la herida.

-Anne- ordenó Lily- ve al cuarto a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sirius, bombón, relájate.

La chica dirigió la mano hacia los testículos del chico pero éste se la cogió antes de que llegase.

-De verdad Lily, quiero demasiado a James como para dejar que entre tú y yo pase algo, y que conste que pienso que eres una de las chicas más atractivas de Howgarts, pero no puedo dejar que me toques- habló con decisión, mirándola a esos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Escúchame bien, o te los toco yo o te los toca Madame Pomfrey. Tú eliges- el chico tembló nada más nombrar a la enfermera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito comprobar que no te ha subido ningún testículo y para ello necesito tocarlos, hay demasiada sangre.

-¿Y si ha subido?- buscó la mirada de su amigo, se sentía ultrajado con cinco pares de ojos escrutándolo.

-Lo bajaré- afirmó restándole importancia.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?- se alarmó el chico.

-Vamos, Sirius, no adelantes acontecimientos, primero déjame comprobar si tienes los dos.

Notó la mano tibia sobre sus partes nobles y se mordió el labio inferior, lo estaba poniendo caliente y Cany no tardaría en responder.

Isis se alejó del grupo y subió a su cuarto, necesitaba rascarse con estropajo para dejar de oler a Regulus.

Entró en la ducha y se desvistió con cuidado, las marcas del látigo se reflejaban en su espalda, la tenía en carne viva, peor incluso que la otra vez.

Dejó el agua correr sobre su pequeño cuerpo, tanto rato que un atronador berrido la despertó. Se había quedado dormida bajo el cálido líquido, llorando en silencio.

-Por Dios Sirius, eres peor que Isis- se quejó James.

Isis bajó la cabeza y descubrió sangre entre sus piernas, se limpió con avidez para borrar cualquier rastro de la agresión, cerró el agua y se enrolló en una toalla.

Salió de la ducha y se quedó tumbada sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en la habitación, necesitaba borrar aquella sensación, ni corta ni perezosa se apuntó con su varita la cabeza y susurró: "Obliviate". El rayo blanco impactó contra su sien y la dejó descansar en un apacible sueño.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación acompañadas de los chicos para encontrarse el sueño profundo de una adorable Gryffindor, envuelta en una toalla mojada sobre su cama.

Por lo visto todo está bien, dejadnos que la vistamos e iremos a vuestro cuarto- sentenció Anne mientras le daba un beso cálido en los labios a Remus. El chico correspondió el beso y le susurró al oído: "No tardéis, os esperamos" le guiñó un ojo y abandonaron la habitación.

-¿Todo bien Sirius?- preguntaron los chicos divertidos al verlo cojear.

-Sois unos cabrones- murmuró entre dientes.

James le guiñó un ojo a Remus y siguió la broma.

-No sabía que podías alcanzar tonos tan altos como tus admiradoras- el chico borró la sonrisa cuando unos ojos grises lo atravesaron.

Sirius no contestó, apenas podía andar y aquellos dos capullos no hacían más que faltarse con él.

Su aparato reproductor volvía a estar en condiciones, pero la inyección que le había puesto la pelirroja lo había dejado fuera de combate, se le había dormido hasta el dedo pequeñito del pie, por lo que arrastraba la pierna de forma graciosa para sus amigos.

-Tu novia es una sádica- le espetó a James- Me ha dejado cojo.

-Te lo advirtió, al menos te lo dijo antes, no creo que se lo diga a Isis.

-A Isis no le va a poner esa cosa.

-Si le han zurrado con el de cinco más vale que lo haga si no queremos que se infecte la espalda de la niña- aseguró Remus.

-Vosotros no sabéis lo que duele eso- intentó convencerlos poniendo carita de perro bajo la lluvia.

-No, pero es necesario- ninguno de sus dos amigos quiso mirarlo.

Se pusieron los pijamas y esperaron sobre sus camas a que las chicas apareciesen.

Anne llegó corriendo a la habitación y aporreó la puerta.

-Tenemos un problema- comentó azorada.

-Respira- le sonrió Remus.

-No hay tiempo, Isis… Necesitamos ayuda- salió disparada de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de las chicas.

Tres chicos corpulentos la adelantaron por las escaleras, apartándola hacia un lado.

James fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, seguido de cerca por Sirius.

-No responde- informó la pelirroja.

Los chicos empezaron a temblar, volvían a sentir el poder de la magia de Isis cuando se desbocaba, apartaron a las chicas cuando una luz blanca comenzó a salir por cada poro de la piel de la niña, millones de finos haces de luz. La niña levitó sobre el colchón, envolviéndose en una cálida tranquilidad.

A Sirius le tembló el labio inferior, otra explosión de magia, ¿Cuántas tendría que padecer antes de que estableciese su poder?

-Esta es la última señor Black- le respondió el director desde su espalda- Ya ha alcanzado los once años, su magia ha alcanzado la máxima expresión. Después de esto se establecerá. Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por Isis- el chico se giró y comprendió que el director sabía lo que había ocurrido en Grimauld Place, el hombre sólo suspiró y cerró los ojos- Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Sirius asintió complacido.

-Debo pedirte que vuelvas a ser valiente- el chico levantó la mirada para poder ver esos cristalinos ojos azules bajo la montura de media luna- Por ella.

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras el profesor le ponía en la mano una jeringuilla con un líquido cristalino.

-Duele más que la que te puso la señorita Evans, por cierto, buen trabajo.

-Gracias, profesor- respondió la chica sonrosada.

-Si me disculpan- salió de la habitación dejando a la niña al cuidado de los merodeadores.

Sirius dejó la inyección sobre la mesita de noche y esperó que la niña se recuperase, cuando la luz cesó y el cuerpo se posó de nuevo sobre la cama, se la colocó sobre sus piernas despacio y le bajó la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de la nalga derecha de la niña.

-Remus, por favor- pidió el joven cabeceando hacia la jeringuilla.

-¿Por qué yo? Lily pincha mejor- se quejó su amigo.

-Lily no puede ponerle esta inyección, cristaliza en contacto con el músculo y necesito un pinchazo muy rápido.

El joven mago limpió la nalga con un algodón y clavó la aguja sin piedad, era la más larga que había visto en su vida, la niña emitió un pequeño quejido y Sirius la sujetó con más fuerza.

Remus apretó el émbolo hasta el final, el cuerpecito convulsionó de dolor y él retiró la aguja a la vez que apretaba con el algodón.

-Ya está preciosa- intentó consolarla su hermano.

La niña se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas, se aferró fuertemente al cuello de su hermano para que nadie la viese llorar y enterró la cara en su pecho. Pero todos podían oír claramente los sollozos, daba lo mismo que no la viesen, se les partía el alma sólo con oírla.

Todos abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Isis en brazos del apuesto mago.


	41. Chapter 41

Los días habían pasado sin isis dar muestras de cariño, cada vez que a Sirius le preguntaban qué había pasado con la niña en la mansión él se levantaba y se iba.

Aquella tarde estaba todo preparado para celebrar el cumpleaños de la chica, pero ella había salido por el retrato por la mañana y no la habían visto ni a la hora de comer.

La profesora Norias, la de Estudios Muggles se acercó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Señor Black?- se plantó frente a él- ¿A qué edad comenzó su hermana a patinar?

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber el chico- ¿La ha visto?

-Está rompiendo hielo.

El chico se levantó de sobresalto y se dirigió hacia el lago, donde aún estaba la pista de patinaje de principios de mes. Allí encontró una pequeña figura deslizándose a gran velocidad.

El resto lo siguió.

-Mírala, todos buscándola y ella aquí patinando- sonrió James.

-¿Qué quiso decir Norias con que estaba rompiendo hielo?- preguntó Lily señalándola, la niña ejecutaba arriesgados ejercicios sobre un solo patín- ¿Es como una toma de contacto?

-No Lily, se está desahogando.

-¿Desahogándose? ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo necesita, porque no olvidó todo lo que se propuso olvidar. Y le arde el recuerdo.

-¿Y no podemos ayudarla?

La chica dio un paso para adentrarse en la pista pero una mano la detuvo del hombro.

-Se lo dije señor Black, lleva cuatro horas sin parar. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Acaso discutió con usted?- preguntó la profesora sorprendida ante la última ejecución sobre los patines- Debe estar ya sin filo.

-Ojala- susurró entre dientes, recostándose en la barandilla sobre sus brazos.

-Sirius, ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la casa de tus padres?- preguntó Remus.

Isis acababa de golpear fuertemente la pista con sus nalgas, había fallado un triple axel de espaldas.

-Seguro- Sirius se quedó mirando a su hermana, esperando que se levantara por su propio pie.

-¿Qué os pasó? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Le pasó Regulus, ¿Contentos?

El chico se metió en la pista para socorrer a la niña que seguía con el culo sobre el frío suelo. Se sorprendió al verla deslizar su varita sobre la cuchilla, estaba afilándolos.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No gracias, puedo yo solita- estaba frustrada.

-Isis- le sujetó un patín con delicadeza- Tienes que parar o terminarás rendida. La profesora Norias está preocupada por ti.

-Se cuidarme yo sola, no necesito a nadie- Sirius le soltó el patín y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que patine contigo?

-No gracias, necesito la pista y ahora estorbarías.

Pero a Sirius nadie le prohibía las cosas, él siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana. Apuntó hacia sus botas y aparecieron unas afiladas cuchillas.

-¿Alguien ha visto alguna vez un desafío sobre patines?- preguntó complacida la señora Norias acomodándose en una silla en primera fila- Estáis a punto de presenciar uno, y estos chicos tienen muy buen nivel.

Se le veía emocionada.

-James, ¿Qué quiso decir Sirius con que le pasó Regulus?- le preguntó su novia acercándose a él.

-No lo se- mintió el chico, quería borrar esas palabras de su mente, no era posible que Regulus le hubiese hecho eso a la niña de sus ojos, si se lo encontraba lo mataría, esperaba no cruzarse con él en un pasillo.

Sirius patinaba cara a su hermana, a muchísima velocidad y le sonreía enseñándole la perfecta sonrisa.

-Te dije que no quería que patinases, necesito la pista.

-Juguemos a rey- le animó el chico.

-No tengo ganas de jugar, Sirius. No hago esto por diversión.

-¿Te crees que a mi me apetece patinar ahora cuando podría estar en la Tres Escobas tomándome una cerveza tibia de mantequilla?

-Pues vete, nadie te obliga a quedarte.

La chica apretó el paso y aumentó la velocidad, Sirius giró de un salto y consiguió alcanzarla cinco metros después, sujetándola por la espalda.

-No lo entiendes- le aseguró el mago elevándola sin impulso. La chica se tensó- ¿Ya no confías en mí?

-No confío en los hombres, punto. Ahora déjame en el suelo.

-Isis, tienes que hablarlo con alguien y sacar tus miedos.

-¿Y a quién se lo cuento, eh? ¿A quién le digo que Regulus me ha violado? Tú lo viste, ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sentí? Dolor y humillación, ¿Contento? Ahora déjame en el suelo.

-Prepárate, vas de espaldas- le informó el mago. Ella se relajó- ¿Lista?

-¡SIRIUS!- gritaron todos a la vez al ver como Isis era lanzada de espaldas muy alto, la niña sonrió cuando su patín impactó contra el suelo, Sirius corrió hacia ella, no había aterrizado bien y se precipitaba contra el suelo.

-No has cogido suficiente altura- la regañó al llegar a su lado.

-No ha sido eso- replicó con los dientes apretados- No me has dado suficiente impulso.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si has abierto los brazos justo cuando has aterrizado, debes frenar el giro antes- los gritos arrancaron las risas de sus amigos, la señorita Norias se acercó hasta ellos.

-Señores, por favor, ha sido fallo de los dos.

-¡NO!- gritaron a la vez- Ha sido fallo suyo- y se señalaron con el brazo extendido.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-No tienen arreglo, pelearán toda la vida- negó el licántropo muy a su pesar.

-Son hermanos, es normal que lo hagan- apuntó Lily, recordando sus peleas con su hermana Petunia- Además, son Black y son muy cabezones.

-Y orgullosos- apuntó Patricia sonriendo al ver a los dos hermanos en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, haciendo mohín.

-Además Sirius consigue ponerse a su altura, aún no ha madurado- dijo James.

-Habló el rey de Roma- se mofó su pelirroja.

-Eh! Eso duele- se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente.

El aire arreció con fuerza, desequilibrando a ambos hermanos sobre el hielo. Los dos rieron de las muecas del otro y se dejaron a la profesora criticándolos sobre el hielo.

Él le acarició la mano y la hizo rodar sobre su eje por delante, la niña aceptó gustosa la muestra de cariño, y los demás que pensasen lo que les diera la gana.

Aparecieron ante sus amigos con la sonrisa colgada en el rostro.

-Hola peque- la saludó James, abriendo los brazos.

La niña desvió la mirada, rechazando el cariño del amigo de su hermano.

-Terminaré mosqueándome, ¿Qué te pasa Isis? ¿Por qué no me abrazas como antes?- quería conocer la respuesta de la pequeña, quitarse las dudas sobre cómo matar a Regulus.

-Rompiste tu palabra, dejaste que me pincharán- mintió de manera descarada.

-Era necesario, pero no fui yo quién te pinchó. Te prometí que no te volvería a pinchar, no que no dejaría que te pinchasen- le recordó el mago con los brazos aún abiertos, esperando el abrazo de la niña.

La niña agachó la cabeza y se juntó al cuerpo de James, pero no lo abrazó, se dejó abrazar, para el chico fue suficiente de momento. Al menos ya no rechazaba el contacto físico. Abriría a Regulus en canal y lo mantendría vivo mientras le hacía comerse sus propias vísceras.

-¿Mejor?- le susurró al oído.

-Sí, gracias- le devolvió mientras rozaba su cara en el fornido pecho.

James deshizo el contacto y la dejó plantada frente a Remus.

-¿Tú también quieres un abrazo?- le preguntó sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Me vendría genial, la verdad, pero cuando te sientas preparada- le contestó el mago revolviéndole el pelo.

Sirius se acercó hasta ella y le dio la mano.

-Ellos nunca te harán daño- le aseguró el joven- Significas demasiado para todos.

-Eso pensaba de Regulus, y mira lo que pasó. No me puedo fiar, Sirius, aún no estoy preparada. Dame tiempo- empezó a caminar arrastrando la mano de su hermano.

Los chicos bromeaban de todo cuanto se les cruzaba por delante hasta llegar a la puerta de las Tres Escobas, donde una moza de buen ver los esperaba ansiosos.

-Están desbocadas, chicos. No puedo aguantarlas por más tiempo o salís al escenario u os lleváis la fiesta a otro sitio- dijo la señorita Rosmenta- Hola Isis.

La chica entró de nuevo a la posada y se perdió por la barra.

Remus, Sirius y James condujeron a la niña hasta el escenario y la sentaron frente al piano. Sirius fue el primero en coger el micrófono.

Las chicas vitorearon su nombre, algunas incluso se le insinuaron levantándose la falda.

-Esta canción es para la cumpleañera- apuntó a Isis con el micrófono y le guiñó un ojo.

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños- protestó la niña.

La música melódica empezó a sonar y James se acercó hasta ella.

"Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más", la niña le devolvió la sonrisa y James dejó paso a Remus.

"Confía en mí deja tus miedos atrás, y ya verás"

"Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios. Es para ti puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar", Sirius depositó sus labios en la mejilla de la niña.

"Le pido al sol, que una estrella azul viaje hasta ti y te enamore su luz", James le guiñó un ojo consiguiendo que Isis tiñera sus mejillas.

"Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón", Sirius le cantaba sentado en el suelo.

"Llenando tu falta de amor", los tres.

"Cerrándole el paso al dolor", su hermano le cogió la mano.

"No temas yo te cuidaré", corearon los tres a la vez.

"Sólo acéptame", Sirius.

"Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento", sonrió James, marcando bíceps, cosa que ocasionó el desmayo de más de una chica y la negación de Lily.

"Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad", el licántropo agitó su varita sobre la cabeza de la niña y aparecieron quince mariposas blancas.

"Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento- Remus y James a capella- y te enseñe a creer, a entregarte otra vez sin medir, los abrazos que des".

"Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración- Sirius- para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mí"

"Aquí estoy yo- los tres a la vez- abriéndote a mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor, no temas yo te cuidaré"

"Sólo acéptame", James.

"¡Dame tus alas!, las voy a curar", Sirius.

"¡Y de mi modo, te invito a volar!", James.

"Aquí estoy yo", los tres a viva voz.

("Aquí estoy yo", Sirius).

"Abriéndote mi corazón", los tres de nuevo.

("¡Ay! Mi corazón", Sirius)

"Llenando tu falta de amor", James y Remus.

("Tú falta de amor", Sirius)

"Cerrándole el paso al dolor", los dos merodeadores.

("Cerrándole el paso al dolor", su hermano mientras le aferraba la mano en torno a la de la niña sobre su regazo. Isis ya tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas)

"No temas yo te cuidaré", se sentaron junto a Sirius, con los brazos sujetándose las rodillas.

("Yo te cuidaré", Sirius)

"Siempre te amaré", Sirius se vio sorprendido por el abrazo grupal que estaba dando la niña en aquellos momentos, partiéndosele la voz de la emoción.

La ovación fue apoteósica y dio paso a la fiesta, todos querían cantar una canción.

Las chicas los miraban sorprendidos, aquellos rufianes tenían corazón y se lo habían entregado a la peligrosa rubia que había conseguido poner el colegio patas arriba en tan solo un año y medio.


	42. Chapter 42

Las Navidades pasaron más rápido de lo que muchos quisieron, ninguno entendía porqué los periodos de vacaciones pasaban tan velozmente y los agotadores días de estudio pasaban como tortugas.

Y hablando de tortugas, Casiopea había vuelto a aparecer en la sala común de Gryffindor, justo antes de bajar a desayunar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Isis cuando vio el caparazón moverse por el rabillo del ojo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó debajo del sofá.

-Isis, llegaremos tarde, peque- la llamó su hermano desde la puerta de la torre.

-Espera, Sirs- alargó el brazo debajo de la tela y tocó el caparazón. Apresó con fuerza la concha y la sacó de debajo- ¿Casiopea?

La tortuga tenía una hilera más de cuadraditos, pero era normal, llevaba un año sin verla.

-Es Casiopea, la perdí en verano cuando…- su mente volvió a viajar lejos dejando sus preciosos ojos turquesa en blanco.

-Isis- se desesperó su hermano tirando de la túnica de la chica- Llegamos tarde.

Pero su mente no estaba allí.

"Reg, cuida de ella, ¿Vale?"

"Recuerda los cálculos, no puedes pasar más de dos meses allí, cuídate"

Aunque ellos pensaban que el Tiempo Perpetuo te llevaba a un Universo paralelo, eso es lo que ponía en los libros del Ministerio, puras especulaciones, los Inefables no tenían ni idea.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Mira, si es Casiopea!- el chico acarició el cascarón de la tortuga.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Claro, vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Muy a menudo su mente se ponía en su contra, recordándole pequeños detalles en la vida junto a su hermano Regulus, y ella quería olvidar esos buenos momentos.

Sin notarlo ninguno de los otros Black, el pequeño de ojos grises la miraba cariñosamente, odiándose asimismo y repudiándose por haber hecho lo que había hecho el veinticuatro del mes anterior.

Le había costado devolverle a Casiopea, era el último contacto que tenía con su hermana, la había saboreado aquella noche, pero el recuerdo le quemaba por dentro.

Él no era como sus amigos, no podía forzar a una chica y luego olvidarlo, las chicas de la casa de Slytherin no decían nunca nada, y todos se las pasaban por la piedra, pero no tan jóvenes, Isis sólo tenía once años aunque estuviese un curso por encima de él.

Los Inefables no habían descubierto porqué Isis había desaparecido del tapiz familiar por lo que sus padres lo devolvieron a la habitación de Grimmauld Place, todos los mortífagos estaban dichosos, la niña le había contado a Bellatrix, la mano derecha de su señor cómo crear los horrocruxes y tras el partido contra Gryffindor se crearía el primero.

Su señor había decidido que crearía seis, y que iba a guardar su alma en objetos puros.

Pero eso sería después de las vacaciones de Pascua.

Isis bajaba dando saltitos en los escalones.

-Oye Sir- empezó como si nada- ¿Tú crees que James me dejaría jugar en su puesto?

Su hermano la miró como si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza.

-¿Quieres jugar de buscadora?- en realidad ya lo había hecho y había conseguido ganar el partido.

-Me gustaría probar.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Sirius seguía mirándola estupefacto.

-Sí- gritó entrando por la puerta del comedor.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, la mayoría de buscadores de los equipos profesionales era chicas, por su pequeño tamaño en comparación con el de los hombres, la verdad, James era el buscador más grande que había conocido, se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de su amigo para devorar su propio desayuno.

-Notgelogvajacrguer- dijo intentando tragar el bocado al sándwich.

-Eso es asqueroso, Sirius- se quejó Patricia, mostrando cara de asco.

Sirius tragó y le sonrió, le encantaba hacerla saltar y esa mañana ya lo había conseguido.

-¿El qué?- James no se decidía entre una magdalena y un brioche, optó por lo segundo, mojándolo en la leche, y mordiendo el panecillo.

-Isis me acaba de decir que le gustaría jugar de buscadora- el panecillo cayó desde dentro de la boca de James al vaso de nuevo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Pretendéis darnos el desayuno?- se quejó esta vez la pelirroja limpiándose la leche que le había salpicado a su impoluta capa de invierno- Nos vemos al almuerzo. Aunque si seguís así no creo que tenga hambre- apuntó con el dedo la pesca del trozo de panecillo en el vaso de su novio, éste tenía prácticamente toda la mano en su interior.

Remus se levantó con las chicas y se dirigió con ellas a clases, ese semestre compartía Runas y Adivinación con ellas, mientras Isis seguía con Sirius y James en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Peter tenía que repetir sus TIMOs de Pociones si quería llegar a ser Auror.

-Yo también me voy a clase, a ver si ligo con algún bombón de Ravenclaw- anunció Peter recogiendo su libro de Pociones del suelo- Nos vemos.

Los otros dos se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Miraron unos sitios más hacia dentro de la gran mesa, Isis se había quedado sola desayunando con Casiopea encima de su regazo. La niña le daba trocitos de Jamón York despacio, y la tortuga los engullía con maestría, parecía que hasta se relamiese.

-Eso si es asqueroso- apuntó James con el dedo al bicho- ¿Por qué tu hermana tiene de mascota un reptil? Le pega más a los Slytherin. Le podríamos regalar un Gizzy, hay unos preciosos en la tienda de animales de Hogsmade, Lily los estuvo viendo el otro día.

-Es alérgica a los gatos- sonrió el chico- Y yo también- agregó por lo bajo, deseando que a Lily no se le ocurriese traer una bola de pelo a la sala común. Por suerte aquél año ningún mago nuevo había decidido tener de mascota un gato, y por él, encantado de la vida.- ¿Preciosos?

-Bueno, eso dijo ella.

-Estás perdiendo la esencia James- le recalcó el chico acercándose hasta su hermana- Creo que ese bicho ya ha comido bastante.

Isis miró su regazo y vio pequeños trocitos de jamón sobre su túnica, afirmó con la cabeza y metió al animal dentro de su mochila. Se la cargó al hombro y siguió a los dos chicos.

Caminaban a paso ligero hacia el claro del bosque en donde la clase ya había empezado.

-Vaya, vaya, si el señor Potter y sus guardaespaldas los Black se han dignado a brindarnos su asistencia- espetó el profesor con desagrado, no le caía bien ninguno de los tres, pero aún así lograban sacar buena nota, e Isis la mejor de todas.

-Este tío es imbécil- canturreó la niña.

-Bueno- siguió el profesor- Hoy vamos a estudiar las sirenas, ¿Alguien sabe que son estas criaturas?

Una chica muy bonita de Hufflepuff levantó la mano, tenía el pelo largo y ondulado y unas pestañas largas y tupidas que envolvían unos cautivadores ojos negros.

-Son criaturas marinas - sonrió enseñando una perfecta dentadura.

-Y esta es estúpida- agregó observando la cara de tontos que tenían todos los chicos de clase, incluidos sus hermanos- Y estos palurdos.

-Más bien son criaturas de agua- recalcó Isis- pues pueden vivir tanto en el mar como en los lagos de agua dulce, de hecho adoptan normes diferentes, pero se trata de la misma criatura. Las de agua salada las conocemos como Sirenas, y a las de los lagos se las denomina náyades, pero ya digo que son la misma criatura- habló fuerte y claro.

-Buena aclaración señorita Black, pero debería pedir permiso antes de hablar- le recriminó el profesor.

-Sí señor- respondió con altanería.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué se les ha considerado peligrosas a estas maravillosas criaturas?

Isis y Romina, la chica de Hufflepuff levantaron la mano a la vez.

El profesor le dio la palabra a los ojos negros, los chicos volvían a babear.

-Por su canto, se cuenta que embaucaban a los marinos hacia una muerte segura- pestañeó ganándose más de un suspiro del sector masculino. Sus amigas aplaudieron dando pequeños saltitos.

-Muy bien, quince puntos para Hufflepuff, ¿Algo que añadir señorita Black?.

-Por sus escamas, en contacto con la piel de la gente no mágica desatan tempestades. Su carácter no es muy hogareño tampoco, son tremendamente territoriales, y cuando tienen rehenes se transforman en auténticos guerreros. No todas son mujeres, pero tienen aspecto femenino. Su reproducción es vivípara, poseyendo órganos reproductores diferenciados. Su alimentación es omnívora, comen de todo, aunque lo que más les gusta son las algas blancas.

-Cómo a ti, peque- bromeó su hermano mayor.

Isis siguió hablando pese a la interrupción de su hermano.

-Detestan las aguas cálidas, prefieren el agua con su mayor densidad, su temperatura idónea son cuatro grados centígrados. El tridente con las que se les representa realmente no es suyo, pertenece a Poseidón, rey de las aguas. Su sangre se utiliza en potentes hechizos de transformación, y…

-Es suficiente, señorita Black- maldijo por lo bajo, la niña acababa de resumir dos horas de clase en diez minutos, tendría que pasar a la parte práctica que tenía pensado para la siguiente clase o darles las dos horas restantes libres- Veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Para la siguiente clase quiero diez líneas de pergamino sobre las Sirenas, usted señorita Black, sobre las náyades- sonrió y volvió a abrir la boca- Mejor realizará un trabajo comparativo sobre las náyades y las sirenas, si tienen nombres distintos debe explicar porqué. Y lo expondrá en clase, si quiere puede realizarlo con su hermano Black y el señor Potter. Pero ellos deberán entregarme las diez líneas sobre las sirenas. De no presentar el trabajo el viernes, les descontaré dos puntos de su nota final.

Realmente les caía mal, pero aquella niña siempre le jorobaba las clases, lo hacía quedar como un estúpido delante de todos sus alumnos y él detestaba la situación. Había hablado con Dumbledore y le había presentado su dimisión en un par de ocasiones, pero el director le había dado un caramelo de limón, le había soltado una retahíla de palabras y él había abandonado el despacho sin saber a qué había ido. Para horas más tarde volverlo a recordar. Deseaba que por una vez en su vida, Isis no supiese algo, pero durante año y medio le había demostrado que no había criatura que no conociese, él era el adulto y debía pillarla de alguna manera. Odiaba la capacidad de síntesis de la mocosa.

-Buena la has hecho, Isis. Siempre le partes la clase- se quejó Romina- ¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías no ser tan lista?

-No puedo evitar ser lista, nací con este número de neuronas y no como otras- se dio la vuelta y salió directa hacia la Biblioteca.

-¡No se te ocurra darme la espalda!- se enfureció la chica apuntándola con su varita.

James y Sirius sacaron sus varitas a la vez, para lanzarle un Expelliarmus antes de que pusiese algo de su magia sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Romina bajó la varita y respiró entrecortadamente.

-Tienes suerte de llevar de guardaespaldas a dos de los chicos más guapos de todo Howgarts- Isis detuvo el paso y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, con la cara encendida.

-Ellos- apuntó con su varita a sus hermanos- no son mis guardaespaldas, son mis hermanos, y no son de los chicos más guapos, ¿Sabes? Son los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio- si hubiese un aparato para medir el ego de los merodeadores en aquellos momentos se hubiese roto sólo con acercárselo.


	43. Chapter 43

Isis había llegado a la Biblioteca acompañada de los dos apuestos chicos, la niña cogió la primera mesa vacía que encontró, justo al lado de la tercera estantería, la sección de Criaturas Mágicas.

Isis cogió los cuatro primeros libros del primer estante y los dejó sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos chicos.

-¿Quieres que expongamos el viernes contigo?- le preguntó James, había sido todo un logro acercarlos y meterlos en la Biblioteca.

-Como queráis, de todas formas haré yo el trabajo- respondió decidida.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa- soltó Sirius sarcástico mientras abría uno de los libros.

El chico comenzó a leer en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que los otros dos lo oyeran.

-"El elemento agua caracterizado por el amor y las curaciones, representando la estación otoñal y el atardecer, esta habitado por Ninfas, Sirenas, Nereidas y Ondinas, que se presentan como criaturas mitológicas en todos los ambientes líquidos tales como mares, ríos, arroyos de agua dulce, cataratas y hasta las nubes. Su apariencia es variable de acuerdo a su hábitat."

El chico levantó la vista del libro, James copiaba sobre un pergamino.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó curioso.

-Empezar el trabajo para exponer- respondió este dejando la pluma sobre la mesa- No querrás que Isis nos llene la sala de libros pesados, ¿Verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo, mientras James se colocaba las gafas sobre la nariz y cogía de nuevo la pluma. Al mismo tiempo Isis sacaba libros de la estantería.

-"Las Nereidas son quienes gobiernan los mares. Las Ondinas, que los griegos llamaban Náyades, se encuentran en los lagos, y tienen un predominio de la coloración azul y una energía receptiva." Me recuerdan a ti, Isis- soltó el moreno.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las Náyades, coloración azul y energía receptiva. Es una muy buena definición tuya.

-Yo- se señaló con el dedo- no soy azul y la energía receptiva ni siquiera se lo que es, así que no es una descripción mía.

Dejó el último libro sobre la mesa y lo abrió con cuidado.

-Sigue Sirius, sólo me quedan tres líneas para terminar el trabajo- le alentó el joven de gafas.

Sirius regresó a la lectura.

-"Las Sirenas son mujeres-pez de gran belleza y con una preciosa voz. Cuenta la leyenda que en el pasado eran seres humanos, pero fueron convertidas en pez por poderes desconocidos."

-Terminado- anunció el chico satisfecho.

Isis sonrió divertida, parecía que le quemase estar en aquél lugar.

-Eres un tramposo- se quejó el chico de ojos grises- Yo no he hecho aún el trabajo.

-Toma James, él lo puede sacar de este libro- le entregó un libro blanco con el lomo azulado y ella siguió con su lectura, realizando pequeñas anotaciones en un pergamino en sucio.

-"Las **sirenas** (en griego antiguo Σειρήν _**Seir**__**ế**__**n**_, 'encadenado', seguramente inspirado en el sánscrito _**Kimera**_**,** 'quimera') son seres fabulosos, originarios de la mitología griega y ampliamente extendidos en las narraciones fantásticas de la literatura occidental, cuya función y representación han variado con el tiempo."-James comenzó a leer hasta que se encontró con la palabra griega y le pasó el libro a su amigo, para que copiase los caracteres, una vez terminó de copiar continuó leyendo.-"Aunque en su forma original eran seres híbridos de mujer y ave, posteriormente la representación más común las describe como mujeres jóvenes con cola de pez. Es por ello que en muchas lenguas no latinas distinguen la sirena original clásica (inglés _**siren**_, alemán _**Sirene**_) de la sirena con cola de pez (inglés _**mermaid**_, alemán _**Meerjungfrau**_)."

-Quedan dos líneas James- le informó a su amigo, repasando el número con la pluma.

-Es que el siguiente párrafo es muy largo.

-Trae- le dijo Isis extendiendo la mano- "Las sirenas son una clase difusa que comprende varios seres que se distinguen por una voz musical y prodigiosamente atractiva"

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó James arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

Isis se quedó parada con las manos en alto debido al ímpetu de su amigo. Su hermano levantó la cabeza después de firmar el trabajo, de normal hacía los trabajos a última hora y siempre terminaba copiándolos de alguna chica a la que engatusaba.

Isis se tumbó sobre la mesa y le señaló unas cuantas líneas más abajo, el chico sonrió, se había saltado un párrafo muy largo y seguramente importante.

-Peque, se suponía que ibas a resumir- ladeó la cabeza buscando el apoyo de su amigo.

-El trabajo es sobre las sirenas, al menos el vuestro- le replicó la chica.

-Y el tuyo también- le dijeron los dos a la vez.

-No chicos, el mío es sobre los espíritus del agua haciendo hincapié en náyades y sirenas- señaló uno de los libros más gordos que habían visto en su vida- este chiquitín me ayudará.

-¿Chiquitín?, pero si pesa más que tú- dijo James mientras intentaba levantarlo con las dos manos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

-No seas payaso- rió la niña divertida- Si vais a las cocinas, ¿Me podríais traer un gran batido de chocolate? En una hora en la sala común, ¿De acuerdo?

Sirius y James se miraron sorprendidos, los acababa de largar galantemente. Los chicos se levantaron y la dejaron enfrascada en su tarea.

Cuando desaparecieron la niña comenzó a recitarle a su pluma después de lanzarle un "Vuela pluma", las chicas le habían enseñado el hechizo el curso pasado.

_En la mitología griega, una **ninfa** es cualquier miembro de un gran grupo de espíritus femeninos de la naturaleza, a veces unidos a un lugar u orografía particular. Las ninfas solían acompañar a varios dioses y diosas, y eran con frecuencia el objetivo de sátiros lujuriosos._

_Las ninfas son las personificaciones de las actividades creativas y alentadoras de la naturaleza. La palabra griega νύμφη significa 'novia' y 'velado' entre otras cosas; es decir, una mujer casada y, en general, una en edad casadera. Otros hacen referencia a esta palabra (y también a la latina nubere y a la alemana Knospe) como una raíz que expresa la idea de 'crecer' (según Hesiquio de Alejandría, uno de los significados de νύμφη es 'capullo de rosa'). El hogar de las ninfas está en las montañas y arboledas, en los manantiales y ríos, en los valles y las frías grutas. Con frecuencia son el séquito de divinidades superiores: de Artemisa la cazadora, de Apolo el profeta, del juerguista y dios de los árboles Dioniso, y también de dioses rústicos como Pan y Hermes, dios de los pastores._

_Las diferentes especies de ninfas se distinguen según las diferentes esferas de la naturaleza con las que están conectadas._

_Ninfas terrestres («Epigeas»)_

_Agrónomos (campos)_

_Alseides (flores)_

_Antríades (cuevas)_

_Auloníades (pastizales)_

_Corícides o coricias (cuevas, son las musas clásicas)_

_Dríades (bosques)_

_Hamadríades (árboles)_

_Melíades o melias (fresnos)_

_Hespérides (jardines)_

_Híades (lluvia)_

_Limónideso hénides(prados)_

_Napeas (valles de montañas, cañadas)_

_Oréades u orestíades(montañas, montes; forman el cortejo de Diana)_

_Ninfas de las aguas («Efidríades»)_

_Oceánides (hijas de Océano; cualquier agua, normalmente salada)_

_Néfeles (Ninfas de las nubes y las lluvias)_

_Nereidas (hijas de Nereo; del mar Mediterráneo)_

_Náyades (normalmente al agua dulce)_

_Creneas o crénides(fuentes)_

_Limnátides o limníades(lagos)_

_Pegeas(manantiales)_

_Potámides(ríos)_

_Otras_

_Perimélides (ninfas del ganado menor)_

_Epimélides(ninfas de las ovejas)_

_Trías (ninfas proféticas de la miel)_

_Uranias (ninfas celestes)_

_NINFAS (Νύμφαι), el nombre de una numerosa clase de deidades femeninas inferiores, aunque eran designadas por el título de olímpicas, convocadas a las reuniones de los dioses en el Olimpo y descritas como hijas de Zeus. Pero se creía que moraban en la tierra: en arboledas, en la cima de montañas, en ríos, arroyos, cañadas y grutas.[] Homero las describe con más detalle presidiendo sobre los juegos, acompañando a Artemisa, bailando con ella, tejiendo en sus cuevas prendas púrpuras y vigilando amablemente el destino de los mortales.[] Los hombres les ofrecían sacrificios en solitario o junto con otros dioses, como por ejemplo Hermes.[] Según el lugar que habiten, se les llama ἀγρονόμοι,[] ὀρεστιάδες[] y νηϊάδες.[]_

_Todas las ninfas, cuyo número es casi infinito, pueden ser divididas en dos grandes clases. La primera abarca todas aquellas que pueden ser consideradas como un tipo de divinidad inferior, reconocida en el culto de la naturaleza. Los griegos antiguos veían en todos los fenómenos ordinarios de la naturaleza alguna manifestación de la divinidad. Fuentes, ríos, grutas, árboles y montañas: todos les parecían cargados de vida, y no eran más que las encarnaciones visibles de otros tantos agentes divinos. Los saludables y beneficiosos poderes de la naturaleza eran pues personificaciones y considerados otras tantas divinidades, y las sensaciones producidas en el hombre por la contemplación de la naturaleza (sobrecogimiento, terror, alegría, placer) se atribuían a la acción de diversas deidades de la naturaleza. La segunda clase de ninfas son personificaciones de tribus, razas y estados, tales como Cirene y otras._

_Las ninfas de la primera clase deben ser de nuevo divididas en varias especies, según las diferentes partes de la naturaleza de las que sean representativas:_

_Ninfas del elemento acuático. Aquí debemos mencionar primero a las ninfas del océano, Ὠκεανῖναι u Ὠκεανίδες, νύμφαι ἅλιαι, que son consideradas hijas de Océano,[] y a continuación a las ninfas del Mediterráneo o del mar interior, que son consideradas hijas de Nereo, por lo que son llamadas Nereidas (Νηρεΐδες).[] Los ríos eran representados por las Potámides (Ποταμηΐδες), quienes, como divinidades locales, eran bautizadas según sus ríos como Aqueloides, Anígrides, Amnisíades o Pactólides.[] Pero las ninfas del agua dulce, ya sea de ríos, lagos, arroyos o pozos, son también designadas por el nombre general de Náyades, Νηΐδες, aunque tengan además sus nombres específicos, como Κρηναῖαι, Πηγαῖαι, Ἑλειονόμοι, Λιμνατίδες o Λιμνάδες.[] Incluso los ríos de las regiones inferiores (el inframundo) se describen con sus ninfas, de ahí las Nymphae infernae paludis y las Avernales.[] Muchas de estas ninfas presidían sobre las aguas o las fuentes, de las que se creía que inspiraban a aquellos de bebían de ellas, por lo que se creía que las propias ninfas estaban dotadas de poderes proféticos u oraculares y los inspiraban a los hombres, así como que les otorgaban el don de la poesía.[] Los adivinos o sacerdotes inspirados eran por esto llamados a veces νυμφύληπτοι.[] Sus poderes, sin embargo, varían con los de la fuente sobre la que presiden, considerándose así que algunas tenían el poder de devolver la salud a las personas enfermas,[] y como el agua es necesaria para alimentar a la vegetación así como a todos los seres vivos, las ninfas acuáticas (ἱδριάδες) eran también adoradas junto con Dioniso y Deméter como dadoras de vida y bendición a todas las criaturas, y este atributo es expresado por una variedad de epítetos, tales como καρποτρόφοι, αἰπολικαί, νόμιαι, κουροτρόφοι y otros. Como su influencia era de esta forma ejercitada en todas las secciones de la naturaleza, aparecen con frecuencia relacionadas con divinidades superiores, como por ejemplo con Apolo, el dios profético y protector de las manadas y rebaños,[] con Artemisa, la cazadora y protectora del juego, pues ella misma fue originalmente una ninfa arcadia,[] con Hermes, el fructífero dios de los rebaños,[] con Dioniso[] y con Pan, los Silenos y los Sátiros, a quienes se unían deleites y bailes báquicos._

_Ninfas de las montañas y las grutas, llamadas Ὀροδεμνιάδες y Ὀρειάδες, pero a veces también por nombres derivados de las montañas concretas que habitaban, como Κιθαιρωνίδες, Πηλιάδες, Κορύκιαι, etcétera.[]_

_Ninfas de los bosques, arboledas y praderas, donde se creía que a veces se aparecían y asustaban a los viajeros solitarios. Eran designadas por los nombres Ἀλσηΐδες, Ὑληωροί, Αὐλωνιάδες y Ναπαῖαι.[]_

_Ninfas de los árboles, de las que se creía que morían junto con los árboles en los que vivía y con los que habían llegado a existir. Eran llamadas Δρυάδες, Ἁμαδρυάδες o Ἀδρυάδες, de δρῦς, que significa no sólo 'roble' sino también cualquier árbol silvestre que crece majestuoso. Las ninfas de los árboles frutales eran llamadas Μηλίδες, Μηλιάδες, Ἐπιμηλίδες o Ἁμαμηλίδες. Parecen ser de origen arcadio y nunca aparecen junto con los grandes dioses.[]_

_La segunda clase de ninfas, que estaban relacionadas con ciertas razas o localidades (Νύμφαι χθόνιαι[]), tienen normalmente un nombre derivado de los lugares con los que estaban asociadas, como Nisíadas, Dodónidas o Lemnias.[]_

_Los sacrificios ofrecidos a las ninfas solían consistir en cabras, corderos, leche y aceites, pero nunca vino.[] Eran adoradas y honradas con santuarios en muchas partes de Grecia, especialmente cerca de las fuentes, arboledas y grutas, como por ejemplo cerca de una fuente en Cyrtones,[] en Ática,[] en Olimpia,[] en Mégara,[] entre Sición y Flio[] y en otros lugares. Las ninfas se representan en obras de arte como hermosas doncellas, desnudas o semidesnudas. Poetas posteriores las describen a veces con cabellos del color del mar._

_En su calidad de ninfas, las náyades son seres femeninos, dotados de gran longevidad pero mortales. La esencia de una náyade estaba vinculada a su masa de agua, de forma que si ésta se secaba, ella moría. Aunque Walter Burkert señala que «cuando en la Ilíada (xx.4-9) Zeus llama a los dioses a asamblea en el Monte Olimpo, no son sólo los famosos olímpicos quienes acuden, sino también todas las ninfas y todos los ríos; sólo Océano queda en su puesto» (Burkert 1985), los oyentes griegos reconocían esta imposibilidad como una hipérbole del poeta, que proclamaba el poder universal de Zeus sobre el mundo natural antiguos: «la adoración de estas deidades», confirma Burkert, «está limitada sólo por el hecho de que están inseparablemente identificadas con una localidad específica»._

_Su genealogía cambia según el mitógrafo y la leyenda consultada: Homero las llama «hijas de Zeus», pero en otras partes se afirman que eran hijas de Océano. Es más común considerarlas hijas del dios-río en el que habitan. Su genealogía, en cualquier caso, es variada. La ninfa acuática asociada con una fuente particular fue conocida por toda Europa, en lugares sin relación directa con Grecia, sobreviviendo en los pozos celtas del noroeste de Europa que más tarde fueron rededicados a los santos, y en la Melusina medieval._

_Todas las fuentes y manantiales célebres tienen su náyade o su grupo de náyades, normalmente consideradas hermanas, y su leyenda propia. Eran a menudo el objeto de cultos locales arcaicos, adoradas como esenciales para la fertilidad y la vida humana. Los jóvenes que alcanzaban la mayoría de edad dedicaban sus mechones infantiles a la náyade del manantial local. Con frecuencia se atribuía a las náyades virtudes curativas: los enfermos bebían el agua al que estaban asociadas o bien, más raramente, se bañaban en ellas. Era éste el caso de Lerna, donde también se ahogaba ritualmente a animales. Los oráculos podían localizarse junto a antiguas fuentes._

_Las náyades también podían ser peligrosas. En ocasiones, bañarse en sus aguas se consideraba un sacrilegio y las náyades tomaban represalias contra el ofensor. Verlas también podía ser motivo de castigo, lo que normalmente acarreaba como castigo la locura del infortunado testigo. Hilas, un tripulante del Argo, fue raptado por náyades fascinadas por su belleza. Las náyades eran también conocidas por sus celos. Teócrito contaba la historia de los celos de una náyade en la que un pastor, Dafnis, era el amante de Nomia, a quien fue infiel en varias ocasiones hasta que ésta en venganza le cegó para siempre._

_En el origen de muchas genealogías, como las de Icario, Erictonio o Tiestes, aparece una náyade. Cuando se creía que un rey mítico había desposado una náyade y fundado una ciudad, Robert Graves ofrece una lectura sociopolítica: los recién llegados helenos justificaban su presencia tomando como esposa a la náyade de la fuente, como en la historia anterior al mito de Aristeo en la que Hipseo, un rey de los lapitas, se casó con la ninfa Clidanope, con quien tuvo a Cirene. Entre los Inmortales se da el paralelo de los amoríos y violaciones de Zeus, que según Graves registran la suplantación de antiguos cultos locales por otros olímpicos (Graves 1955). Aristeo tuvo una experiencia más allá de lo común con las náyades: cuando sus abejas murieron en Tesalia, fue a consultarlas. Su tía Aretusa le invitó a pasar bajo la superficie del agua, donde fue lavado en un manantial perpetuo y recibió consejo. Un mortal pero relacionado se había ahogado, siendo enviado como mensajero de esta forma para lograr consejo y favores de las náyades para su pueblo._

_Creneas o crénides (fuentes)_

_Heleades (pantanos)_

_Limnades o limnátides (lagos)_

_Pegeas (manantiales)_

_Potámides (ríos)_

_En la mitología griega, las sirenas son una clase difusa que comprende varios seres que se distinguen por una voz musical y prodigiosamente atractiva; las representaciones artísticas más antiguas, que las muestran como aves con rostro o torso femenino, se deben probablemente a la asociación de las aves con el canto, así como al frecuente uso iconográfico de los seres alados para representar a los espíritus de los muertos. Muchas de las huellas gráficas más tempranas de las sirenas están en monumentos y ofrendas funerarias._

_En época preclásica comenzaron ya a identificarse con náyades, y su canción a describirse como un atractivo irresistible que llevaba a la perdición a los marinos. Distintos relatos las hacen descender de los dioses fluviales Aqueloo o Forcis, sea sin intervención femenina o de las musas Estérope, Melpómene o Terpsícore, relacionadas con el canto y con el baile. Su número es también impreciso, contándose entre dos y cinco; los nombres registrados incluyen Agláope, Telxiepia o Telxínoe, Pisínoe, Parténope, Ligeia (empleado luego por Edgar Allan Poe para el célebre cuento homónimo sobre una mujer de mortal belleza), Leucosia, Molpe, Radne y Teles._

_Los antropólogos debaten sobre si esas figuras no son genios de los pasos que guardan (o, en este caso, invitan) las Puertas de la Muerte, emparentadas con Escila y Caribdis, a las que están próximas en los mitos homéricos. Eurípides, en una estrofa del coro de Helena (verso 168) las llama παρθηνικοι κοραι parthenikoi korai, 'jóvenes doncellas'; en este fragmento se apoyan Laurence Kahn-Lyotard y Nicole Loraux para incluirla dentro de las figuras del más allá, identificándolas con las cantoras de la Islas de los Bienaventurados descritas por Platón._

_Figuran con frecuencia en episodios míticos, muchas veces reminiscentes de su antiguo papel como deidades ctónicas. Algunas versiones narran que acompañaban a Perséfone cuando fue raptada por Hades, y que su apariencia bestial fue el castigo impuesto por Deméter por no proteger a su hija del dios del inframundo. En otras, el cuerpo alado es un don de Zeus para permitirles perseguir al raptor, y en aún otras es una pena impuesta por Afrodita por resistirse a la voluptuosidad._

_En la mitología griega, las **náyades** (en griego antiguo Ναιάδες Naiádes, Ναίδες Naídes o Νάιτιδες Náitides, de νάειν, 'fluir' y νἃμα, 'agua corriente') eran las ninfas de los cuerpos de agua dulce —fuentes, pozos, manantiales, arroyos y riachuelos—, encarnando la divinidad del curso de agua que habitan, de la misma forma que los oceánidas eran las personificaciones divinas de los ríos y algunos espíritus muy antiguos habitaban las aguas estancadas de los pantanos, estanques y lagunas, como en la Lerna premicénica de la Argólida._

_Aunque las náyades estaban asociadas con el agua dulce, las oceánides con el agua salada y las nereidas específicamente con el mar Mediterráneo, había cierto solapamiento debido a que los griegos pensaban en las aguas del mundo como en un sistema único, que se filtraba desde el mar a profundos espacios cavernosos en el seno de la tierra, desde donde subía ya dulce en filtraciones y manantiales. Aretusa, la ninfa de un manantial, podía abrirse paso a través de las corrientes subterráneas del Peloponeso para salir a la superficie en la isla de Sicilia._

_[]La parte superior de su cuerpo es una hermosa mujer de piel como de seda y tono bronceado y de cabellos verdosos o azulados similar a las algas. Su parte inferior es la de un pez con cola y escamas verdes-plateadas._

_Sus formas son parecida a la de los seres humanos, con mismo el peso y altura. Aunque las sirenas suelen vivir unos 150 años._

_Su alimentación se basa en algas, plancton y peces pequeños. Para respirar bajo el mar usan las escamas de su parte de pez, que les permiten estar varios días bajo el agua sin necesidad de salir a la superficie._

_Los machos son conocidos como Tritones. La sociedad de estos seres es fuertemente patriarcal. Sus poblados están instalados en acantilados y arrecifes. Están construidos con corales y conchas marinas. Les gusta habitar en paz y armonía con su entorno._

_Las sirenas son muy coquetas y les encanta adornarse el pelo con corales y conchas. Suelen salir a la superficie y tumbarse sobre rocas a entonar sus cantos._

_El canto de la sirena es muy dulce y melodioso. Muchos marineros han encontrado la muerte al escuchar este canto tan sugerente._

_Aún le quedaba media hora para la hora del almuerzo y el trabajo estaba casi finalizado. Sonrió satisfecha por el esfuerzo, tenía la cabeza embotada._

_Ya sólo le quedaba el compendio final._

_NINFAS (correctamente 'las doncellas jóvenes'), divinidades inferiores de la naturaleza que moran en arboledas, bosques y cuevas, junto a manantiales, arroyos y ríos; en algunos casos también en islas solitarias, como Calipso y Circe. Las ninfas de los montes, los bosques, los prados y las fuentes (llamadas por Homero hijas de Zeus, aunque Hesíodo hace a las ninfas de las colinas y los bosques junto a las propias colinas y bosques hijos de Gaia) aparecen como los espíritus benevolentes de estos lugares, y llevan una vida de libertad, a veces tejiendo en grutas, a veces bailando y cantando, a veces cantando con Artemisa o deleitándose con Dioniso. Aparte de estas deidades son especialmente Apolo, Hermes y Pan quienes están dedicados a ellas y buscan su amor, mientras los lascivos sátiros están también continuamente a su espera. Están bien predispuestas hacia los mortales y listas para ayudarlos, a veces incluso casándose con ellos. Según las diversas provincias de la naturaleza se distinguen varias clases de ninfas: las de los ríos y fuentes, las Náyades, con quienes las Oceánides y Nereidas están estrechamente relacionadas; las de las colinas, Oréades; las de los bosques y árboles, Dríades o Hamadríades; además de éstos reciben a menudo nombres especiales por ciertos lugares, colinas, fuentes y grutas. Las Náyades, como diosas del agua nutricia y fructífera, eran especialmente pródigas en favores, haciendo crecer y prosperar a plantas, ganado y mortales. De ahí que también fueran consideradas como las diosas guardianas del matrimonio, y el rociado de la novia con agua de manantial era uno de los ritos indispensables de la ceremonia. En el mismo principio, las tradiciones legendarias las representan amamantando y criando a los hijos de los dioses, como por ejemplo a Zeus y Dioniso. Más aún, debido al poder curativo e inspirador de muchas fuentes, pertenecen a las divinidades de la curación y la profecía, y pueden incluso llevar a los hombres a raptos de inspiración profética y poética. Las propias Musas son en su origen ninfas de las fuentes. La creencia popular asignaba a las ninfas en general una vida extremadamente larga, sin inmortalidad real. La existencia de las Dríades, se suponía, estaba estrechamente relacionada con el origen y la descomposición del árbol en el que moraban. Gozaban de honores divinos desde los tiempos más remotos, originalmente en los lugares en los que tenían poder: fuentes, arboledas y grutas. En épocas posteriores se les construyeron templos propios llamados Nymphæa, incluso en las ciudades. Éstos llegaron finalmente a ser edificios magníficos, en los que se acostumbraba a celebrar bodas. Se les ofrecía cabras, corderos, leche y aceite. En las obras de arte eran representadas con la forma de doncellas encantadoras, ligeras de ropa o desnudas, con flores y guirnaldas, las Náyades sacando agua o llevándola en una urna._

_Las ninfas griegas, tras la introducción de su culto en el Lacio, absorbieron gradualmente en sus categorías a las divinidades indígenas italianas de los manantiales y los cursos de agua (Juturna, Egeria, Cavmentis, Fonto), mientras que las Linfas (originalmente Lumpae) o diosas del agua italianas, debido a la similitud fortuita de su nombre, fueron identificadas con las ninfas griegas. Entre los romanos su esfera de influencia fue reducida, y aparecen casi exclusivamente como divinidades del medio acuático._

Hay estaba su trabajo realizado, estudiarlo para presentarlo en clase el viernes y listo.

Enrolló con cuidado el pergamino, tal y como le había enseñado Sirius y lo guardó en su mochila, junto con el resto de pergaminos.

Recogió los libros y se dejó el sitio tal y como se lo había encontrado.

Abandonó la Biblioteca y se dirigió a la Sala Común, para recoger su libro de Pociones, clase que también compartía con las chicas y Remus.

James y Sirius estaban enfrascados en una emocionante partida de ajedrez, la niña pasó por su lado y depositó un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, Sirius no la dejó que se fuera.

-¿Tú que crees?- señaló el caballo de James.

La chica resopló y se sentó sobre el regazo de su hermano.

-¿Te toca a ti?- el chico asintió con la cabeza- ¿Puedo?

Sirius se recostó en la butaca, su hermana se encargaría de terminar la partida.

-Peón negro seis a alfil blanco- el alfil salió corriendo del tablero.

-Mal jugado Isis- el chico movió su caballo y terminó con el peón- Jaque.

-¡Isis! Que quería ganar- se quejó su hermano apartándola indignado.

James se había quedado sin habla, miraba el tablero y después a la pequeña que le guiñaba un ojo sonriente.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pudo articular tras dos minutos de silencio.

-¿Cómo hace el qué?- Sirius se quedó mirando el tablero- Te adoro, Isis.

Adelantó su torre hasta el sitio en donde estaba situado el caballo de James y su rey cayó. Levantó el brazo victorioso y besó tiernamente la mejilla de su hermana.

-Soy el puto amo del ajedrez- se creció ante sus compañeros de casa- ¿Ya has recabado toda la información?

-No. Ya he terminado el trabajo- contestó airosa.

-Es una máquina- afirmó James.

Y Sirius tuvo que darle la razón.


	44. Chapter 44

Los chicos salieron tras la niña a clase de pociones, el profesor Slourghn, padrino de la misma acababa de cerrar el aula cuando se colaban los tres por el marco.

-Por los pelos, es que sois tardones- bromeó Isis guiñándole un ojo a James.

-Tú eres la que más has tardado, nosotros te esperábamos en la sala común- le devolvió Sirius cogiéndola del brazo mientras la arrastraba hacia el único caldero libre.

El profesor avanzó hasta el centro de la clase, se quitó la capa y se quedó con un antiguo traje de chaqueta de lana. Isis lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sirius, explícame porqué eligieron a este tipejo como mi padrino- Sirius que estaba sacando su libro de pociones miró a su hermana sin comprender.

-¿Perdona?

-Es que no lo llego a entender-para sí misma.

-Señorita Black, si puede interrumpirme la clase me podrá decir en estos momentos qué sabe usted de "El Resurgir de la Vida"- al viejo profesor sólo le molestaba que le cortasen cuando hablaba, de normal era una persona de lo más pacífica.

Isis se puso en pie tranquila, se alisó la falda y apoyó las manos en la mesa, sonrió y suspiró.

-El Resurgir de la Vida- empezó Isis, James escondió la cara entre sus brazos y Sirius negó con la cabeza, también se sabía aquella respuesta.

-Perdone señorita Black, póngase en el centro de la clase mientras yo me coloco en su sitio. Será interesante saber qué nos tiene que decir de esta poción tan importante del curso que viene.

-¿No es para este curso?- se sorprendió la niña- Si es una poción de lo más simple.

-Se equivoca, esta poción es una de las más difíciles debido a su tiempo en reposo, ¿Alguien me podría decir cuál es el tiempo de reposo de esta poción?

-Profesor- interrumpió de nuevo la niña mientras se bajaba del taburete- El tiempo de reposo se puede reducir.

-¡No se puede!- gritó exasperado.

-Sí, claro que se puede- replicó Isis tranquila.

-Muchos magos mucho más inteligentes que usted lo han intentado y ninguno lo ha conseguido. Mejor explíquenos lo que sabe de ésta poción, historia, usos, todo lo que se le ocurra. Tiene la primera hora- el profesor le dejó el centro del aula.

Isis se quedó parada en medio del aula, los chicos apartaron sus calderos para poder verla, la niña apenas rebasaba la altura de las mesas.

-El Resurgir de la Vida- empezó por segunda vez- es una poción ancestral. Creada por las tribus bárbaras del norte de Noruega, a principios del siglo VI.

Todos empezaron a anotarse las fechas, la niña hablaba despacio y con naturalidad, nada cohibida por ser el centro de atención.

-El primer mago que la usó fue Hius Heilger, en el año 507 después de Cristo, en la conquista de las Tierras medias del centro de Europa- dio un tiempo para que sus compañeros tomasen apuntes. El Resurgir de la Vida impide la pérdida de sangre de las heridas ocasionadas por armas cortantes o hechizos, este último uso no se conoció hasta el año 1212, en las Navas de Tolosa, España.

Sirius se había hecho pequeño encima del taburete, en el libro no ponía nada de todo aquello, de hecho la poción estaba en el libro de séptimo en el anexo.

-Hoy en día lo gastamos como antídoto de cualquier hechizo o maldición sobre la persona. Es el antídoto por excelencia de las marcas que deja el Cruciatus- todos aquellos sangre pura que habían sufrido como castigo dicha maldición asintieron con la cabeza- y es la única poción capaz de revertir los efectos del Sectumspectra- había cogido carrerilla- es una poción de color blanco eléctrico con irisaciones azuladas y nacaradas, con consistencia de agua. Se da a ingerir tantos mililitros de poción por kilogramo de peso del mago, y se inyecta la misma cantidad en el cuello, directamente en la yugular. La inyección en cuestión es una de las más dolorosas que existen, la poción en sí congela la vena y al mezclarse en el torrente sanguíneo produce quemazón. Tras la administración deja al paciente en una especie de sopor mientras se regeneran los tejidos de todas las heridas sangrantes. Un paso en falso durante la preparación llevaría a la muerte al paciente.

El profesor la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, y la niña lo había explicado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si hubiese elaborado la poción centenares de veces.

-Muy bien señorita Black, puede volver a su asiento.

-No he terminado mi exposición, quedan los ingredientes y la elaboración- Isis no parecía querer volver a su asiento.

-He dicho que vuelva a su asiento- se levantó del taburete y se puso en medio de la clase, justo al lado de la niña- Regrese a su sitio, por favor.

Isis lo miró molesta pero regresó al lado de su hermano, James estaba a punto de explotar en un ataque de risa, Sirius sin embargo, resoplaba de mal humor.

-Aquí en la pizarra apuntaré los ingredientes de la poción- miró directamente a sus alumnos favoritos, Lily y Snape, y les guiñó un ojo- Acuérdense que aquél grupo que obtenga la mejor poción quedará exento del examen de esta evaluación.

El profesor así obtuvo el interés de la clase. Él estaba convencido de que sus alumnos más brillantes realizarían la mejor poción.

Isis agitó su varita bajo el caldero mientras los chicos se acercaban a las vitrinas a por los ingredientes, cuando regresaron el caldero ya estaba al rojo vivo. Slourghn la miró molesto, había ahorrado tiempo y se ponía la primera en la clase.

Sirius dejó un vial con hidromiel y otro con Agua. Isis removió su varita y convirtió el agua en Whiskey de fuego, así reduciría el tiempo de reposo de la poción, de diez horas la bajaba a dos.

Machacó dos alas de hada hasta reducirlas a un fino polvo dorado sobre un vidrio de reloj, añadió un par de gotas de hidromiel y 10 mililitros de Whiskey, la ralladura de la corteza de 23 gramos de limón verde y lo vertió todo sobre el caldero.

Un vapor rojo se desprendió con fuerza y ella lo atrapó en una bolsa mágica transparente.

-James, machaca el colmillo de trikigo- ordenó señalando un gran diente de lagarto, mientras ella se dirigía a la ventana.

Sacó la bolsa por ella para que le diera la luz directa del sol.

El profesor no le apartaba la vista de encima, Remus, Lily y Snape aún estaban poniendo el caldero al rojo vivo.

-Sirius, necesito que extraigas el jugo de diez Amanitas Muscarias, con la prensa- golpeó la espalda de su hermano mientras este se dedicaba a tontear con una preciosidad de Slytherin- y deja eso para otro momento.

El chico se disculpó e hizo lo que le ordenó su hermana. No sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina.

Regresó diez minutos después con un polvo rojo dentro de la bolsa.

-¿Lo tenéis todo?- buscó con la mirada los tres ingredientes que faltaban, el colmillo, el jugo de las diez setas y el polvo.- Hora de mezclar, a la de tres.

-Espera preciosa, ¿Cuándo contemos tres o después de contar tres?- bromeó James.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué más da? Cuando veas que yo abro la bolsa, tu suelta el polvo y Sirius el caldo- explicó molesta.

-Vale, vale. ¿Y luego cuánto tiempo de reposo hay que esperar?- iban demasiado adelantados, podían tomarse un descanso.

-Si dejas de preguntar en cinco minutos verás el resultado- el profesor dio un respingo, había visto a Isis sacar algo por la ventana, dar órdenes a los dos chicos más alborotadores de su clase, y de todas las clases que había dado y ahora decía que en cinco minutos estaba la poción lista, ¿Realmente habría resuelto el problema de dicha poción?

-Vale, a la de tres- apuntó Sirius, sería genial librarse del examen de pociones aquella evaluación- Si la poción está mal y te has pasado de lista te la ganas.

-Qué poco confías en mí, hermano- le espetó indignada.

James sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Una- contó Sirius.

-Dos- siguió James.

-Tres- los ingredientes tocaron el fondo del caldero a la vez, Isis removió suavemente con su varita de Saúco en contra de las agujas del reloj doce vueltas, dos en el mismo sentido que las agujas y en zig-zag cuatro veces. Congeló el caldero y lo tapó con la bolsa.- Ya está. Ahora a esperar.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente.

Los chicos se pusieron a jugar al veo- veo.

-Veamos, veo, veo, una cosita que empieza por… p- y le guió un ojo a James.

-Poción- saltó este.

-¡Jo tío siempre la aciertas!- Isis rió, su hermano siempre perdía a ese juego.

Se sentó en su silla no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la poción, de momento estaba blanca, no iba mal la cosa, sólo había pasado un minuto.

-Me toca, veo, veo, una cosita que empieza por… v- y le guiñó un ojo a Isis.

-Vial- respondió Sirius, ya colocándose la medalla.

-No es vial, zoquete- le respondió su amigo.

-Varita- dijo Isis despacio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Además tú no jugabas- se quejó el joven de gafas.

-Perdone usted por meterme en juegos de adultos- ironizó Isis.

James se levantó y le echó un vistazo a la poción, unas rayitas azuladas habían aparecido y sólo quedaba un minuto para que pasasen los cinco que había dicho Isis.

-No le veo el nacarado, ¿Seguro que no nos hemos saltado ningún paso?- en su vida había hecho una poción tan rápida.

El profesor se frotó las manos al oír el comentario. Isis había fallado.

-Seguro-afirmó Isis con la cabeza- Ahora me toca a mí. Veo, veo, una cosita que empieza por…a.

-¿A?- preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez. ¿Qué había en aquél sitio que empezase por a?

Se quedó mirando la poción y prendió una pequeña llama debajo del caldero. Los chicos se pusieron a su lado para ver qué hacía.

-Armario- dijo James, la poción era mucho más brillante.

-No, no- canturreó Isis.

-Aire- dijo Sirius.

-Tú puedes ver el aire, ¿Verdad?

-Vale, me rindo, ¡Por Merlín!, es justo la de la portada- señaló el libro de sexto, la foto mágica del lomo era la misma poción.

-Increíble- susurró James, la poción era nacarada, blanco eléctrico y con irisaciones azuladas.

-Casi, James. Veo, Asombro- apagó el fuego soplando y se acercó a la mesa del profesor a por un vial.

El profesor Slourghn le pasó tres viales, uno por cada alumno del grupo, con los nombres puestos.

-No mentía- lo bueno del profesor es que reconocía sus errores antes de ser demasiado tarde.

-Nunca miento a las personas que de verdad me importan- le contestó con una agradable sonrisa.

-Tienes manos para pociones, ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?- la estaba entreteniendo para ver si alguno de sus alumnos aventajados iba a por el vial, pero el resto de la clase estaba comenzando a preparar los ingredientes, incluso los más rezagados aún intentaban poner el caldero al rojo vivo.

-Black, sólo Isis Black- y se dejó a su padrino con dos palmos de narices.

Los chicos asintieron entusiasmados cuando el contenido en los tres viales era idéntico al de la portada de su libro.

-Esto es genial, ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó James emocionado.

-Esperar a que él- y señaló con su dedito al profesor- cumpla con su palabra y no tengamos que hacer el examen de esta evaluación.

La niña llevó su vial junto al de sus hermanos y los depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa del profesor.

-Muy bien clase, tenemos equipo ganador, los señores Black y Potter no realizarán el examen de esta evaluación, al igual que la señorita Isis tampoco- anunció el profesor ante unos asombrados alumnos.

-Mi apellido es Black, señor- señaló la niña.

-La señorita Black no realizará el examen de final de curso, tiene un Sobresaliente en Pociones.

Todos los alumnos abrieron la boca descomunalmente, la alumna aventajada ya llevaba un sobresaliente bajo el brazo.

-Pero si quiere optar a la Matrícula de Honor, puede presentarse al examen, por supuesto- Isis asintió con la cabeza, sería un buen golpe para su exprometido, Severus Snape, nadie rechazaba a una Black.


	45. Chapter 45

Los chicos salieron de la clase de pociones maravillados por la hazaña de Isis. James enmarcó sus manos dejando a Isis en el recuadro.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella curiosa con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Una foto mental, quiero recordar esa sonrisa hasta el día que me muera- le respondió el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Sirius caminando cabizbajo.

Le reventaba que le rompiesen los planes, si Isis hubiese tardado un poco más en realizar la poción aquella espectacular chica caía en el bote.

-No se vosotros, pero yo me muero de hambre, le pedí a alguien- y miró a los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados- que me trajese un batido de chocolate y ni siquiera lo he catado.

-Se lo tomó Remus- mintió descaradamente James, total el otro merodeador no estaba para defenderse, y encima sabía que Isis no se enfadaría con él, pues los después a la luna llena el chico necesitaba raciones extras de tan preciado manjar.

-Así que se lo tomó Remus, ¿eh?

James codeó a su amigo en busca de apoyo.

-¿Qué quieres James?- el chico no estaba en la conversación.

Isis ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y James se alarmó. En un año que llevaba con ella se había fijado que cuando la chica ladeaba la cabeza hacia la derecha estaba molesta, y cuando lo hacía hacia la izquierda estaba de buen humor. Bajó las manos en un segundo y se sentó en la cornisa del primer piso, atrayendo a Isis hacia su cuerpo.

La niña seguía con la vista clavada en su hermano.

-¿Por qué me odia?- preguntó la niña temblorosa.

-No te odia, Isis. Te quiere con toda su alma- James tampoco entendía el comportamiento de Sirius.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le pasa conmigo?

-¿Por qué crees que le pasa algo contigo? Quizás está molesto con otra persona.

-Pero antes de pociones estaba alegre, ha sido salir de la clase y venirse abajo.

-Quizás ha recordado algo y esté triste.

-No está triste James, está enfadado- recalcó la niña.

James miró a su amigo, los Black tenían la fea costumbre de disimular la tristeza con el enfado, se lo había visto hacer a Sirius durante seis años, a Regulus durante cinco y a Isis durante dos.

Apartó a la niña y se acercó a su amigo, que seguí en pie frente al aula de pociones.

-¿Todo bien, colega?- le posó una mano en el hombro.

-La odio- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A la chica? ¿La Slytherin?- James pensaba que sería eso, era a lo único que le encontraba algo de lógica.

-No, James, más bien una pequeña serpiente traicionera de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué tiene que cortarme todos los ligues que tengo últimamente? ¿Qué le he hecho yo? Yo no abusé de ella, ¿Porque tengo que pagar yo el pato? ¿Por qué he de ser yo el que la saque del trauma? ¿Por qué cojones no está en primero y es como todos los magos de su edad? ¿Por qué me tiene que joder la vida?

Un pequeño sollozo lo sacó de su enfado, se giró con el rostro demacrado, su hermana lo había escuchado soltar toda aquella mierda que ni pensaba ni mucho menos sentía.

James miró a la niña, Regulus había abusado de ella. Lo mataría, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Isis, yo…- no tenía perdón.

La niña se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sus piernas y el corazón partido por la mitad. Su hermano no sólo pensaba que era un estorbo, sino que además la odiaba y había contado su secreto.

La sangre le bombeaba las sienes con fuerza.

Deseaba terminar con su vida en esos instantes, era una carga para todos, sus padres no la querían porque había desaparecido del tapiz de los Black, Regulus le había demostrado con creces que no la quería al forzarla a mantener relaciones sexuales con él, delante de una panda de mortífagos, sus compañeros de curso la odiaban por ser mejor que ellos en todas las asignaturas, James la odiaba por volar mejor que él y ser más arriesgada, ni siquiera se había planteado que ella ocupase su puesto, siempre que podía la retiraba del equipo y Sirius… cuando ella lo quería con toda su alma, la única persona con la que realmente le importaba quedar bien y estar a buenas la odiaba, lo acababa de decir.

-¡ISIS!- ya no servían las palabras, lo había dejado todo tan claro su hermano- ¡Eres imbécil chaval!

Sirius estaba paralizado, si escuchaba a algún amigo hablar así de él se separaría de él de por vida. Ni amigos ni leches. Y todo eso lo había dicho de su hermanita, la preciosa serpiente traicionera, se odiaba con fuerza.

La niña, que le había conseguido un excedente en Pociones, una de las asignaturas más complicadas de aquél curso, mira como se lo pagaba, ¿Por qué tenía que aflorar el carácter Black en los momentos menos oportunos? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente Sirius con ella? ¿Por qué cuando la hería lo hacía de tan mala manera?

-¡Y todo por una estúpida Slytherin!- se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo estampó contra la pared- La has cagado, y esta vez no hay argumentos en tu defensa.

Sirius desvió la vista, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Sí, ahora llora, gilipollas. ¿Qué te pasa? Me has dejado como un subnormal, le acababa de decir que la amabas con toda tu alma- el chico estaba furioso.

-Es cierto- sonrió derramando más lágrimas.

-Desde luego soy subnormal- soltó a su amigo y salió corriendo tras los pasos de la niña- "¿Y ahora que le digo?"

Unos pies lo siguieron instantes después, más veloces de lo que los había visto en su vida, James hubiese jurado que en aquella carrera Sirius corría más rápido que Canuto.

Y es que los hermanos Black eran una caja de sorpresas.

-Dile la verdad, James, que su hermano es el mayor gilipollas que haya parido bruja- dijo Sirius sin perder el resuello.

James apretó el paso cuando salieron a los terrenos del castillo, vieron la pequeña figura sobre el acantilado, dispuesta a terminar con todo.

El corazón se les cerró en un puño, la niña miraba hacia el horizonte en pie, demasiado cerca del precipicio.

-Díselo tú, si se lanza vas detrás. No quiero perder a mi mejor jugadora- pararon a escasos pasos de la niña- Isis, Sirius quiere decirte algo- el chico alargó un brazo intentando recuperar la respiración.

La niña se apartó un paso más, quedándose a escasos centímetros, de espaldas al acantilado, miraba a Sirius con odio. ¿Qué más tenía que decirle? ¿No había dicho bastante?

-No, no, no- rogaron ambos chicos dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Tranquila, sepárate un poquito.

Isis sonrió, los dos hablaban a la vez y decían lo mismo.

-Por favor, Isis- rogó James.

-Lo siento, peque- y hablaba completamente en serio.

-Ya no me sirven tus disculpas.

-Because I love you- tarareó la música, su canción, la que lo resolvía todo.

-Deja de cantar, lo has dicho todo claramente.

-No es cierto- replicó el chico con pesar, la perdía, si no la había perdido definitivamente- Te quiero, eres mi luz, mi vida, mi cielo, mi tierra, mi alma, mi sol, mi reina, mi…

-No Sirius, de verdad. Esta vez no voy a perdonarte.

Las palabras se le clavaron como puñales, la chica ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y a James no le pasó por alto la pose. ¿Estaba de broma?

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó el otro curioso.

-¿Tú qué de qué?

-Soy un completo gilipollas, ¿Verdad?

-Yo no he dicho nada, todo lo dices tú.

-¿Y si te digo que todo esto ha sido a causa de entrometerte en un cortejo, te lo crees? De verdad, Isis, a tu hermano le saca de quicio que lo molestes cuando está ligando.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo por una chica? ¡Una chica distinta a mí!- se señaló con el pulgar y se golpeó tan fuerte que involuntariamente metió el pecho hacia adentro y un pie le resbaló.

-¡Isis!- su hermano no necesitó más, se lanzó decidido sobre ella y ambos cayeron al acantilado.

James sacó su varita y los apuntó con un rotundo "Wingardium Leviosa", pero lo único que consiguió fue alejarlos de las rocas, los chicos terminaron en el lago, desapareciendo de su vista.

El chico corrió ladera abajo y escaló por las rocas.

-¡Isis! ¡Sirius!- repetía una y otra vez sin respuesta.

Las ondas del agua ya habían cesado, si a él le había costado cinco minutos bajar hasta allí y ellos no habían tomado aire, se ahogaban, ¡Por Dios! Sus hermanos se ahogaban.

-Increíble- la voz de la niña lo sacó del pesimismo- Eres increíble, Sirius. No tenías bastante con gritarme todo eso que encima me lanzas desde lo alto del acantilado.

-Pensaba que te caías, no quería perderte- habló el chico alucinando- ¿Ahora me puedes explicar qué significa eso?

James intentaba descifrar la conversación entre los dos hermanos, pero apenas le llegaban palabras sueltas.

-¡Estáis bien chicos?- preguntó para que supieran que él estaba allí con ellos.

Sirius se acercó a su hermana y le hizo una ahogadilla, la niña se alejó veloz con una sacudida de la cola, enseñándosela completamente a James.

James abrió la boca descomunalmente, cayéndole la varita entre las rocas. Se quedó sentado sobre una escurridiza roca. Sirius nadó hasta él y le tendió la mano.

-¿En qué más se puede convertir? Un lobo, un halcón y… ¿Una sirena?

-Ayúdame, James- el chico tenía el brazo estirado.

-Tres animales con tan sólo once años, ¿Pretende montar un zoológico? ¿Qué más va a hacer? Matrícula de honor en su primer curso en el colegio, con Mención Honorífica, ya tiene Sobresaliente este curso en Pociones y apenas hemos empezado el segundo trimestre, termina el trabajo de Cuidado en tan sólo hora y media y nos da el trabajo nuestro, líder nata, ah! No nos olvidemos de que es capaz de invocar magia sin varita, que es una estrella del Quidditch y que ha resucitado dos veces- el chico ayudó a su amigo a salir del agua- Y conoce el futuro, ¿Hay algo que le falte a esa niña?

-Una familia James, sólo me tiene a mí y ya ves cómo la trato, siempre la cago. Necesita una madre y un padre que le pongan límites, yo solo no puedo ejercer ese papel, me fallan los nervios, cuando más me necesita más daño le hago- se quedó sentado al lado de su amigo- ¿Es o no es la sirena más hermosa que has visto en tu vida?

-Quizás sea una náyade, el lago es de agua dulce, ¿no?

-Soy una ninfa- puestos a gastar la terminología adecuada mejor gastar el término genérico que englobaba a todos los espíritus del agua. La niña había sacado la cabeza del agua- Yo de vosotros me secaría, hace frío para banales mortales.- se burló de ellos descaradamente.

James buscó su varita, pero no la encontró, la niña tenía algo en la mano derecha.

-¿No buscarás esto por casualidad, no?- agitó la varita secando a su hermano.

-Pues sí- respondió el chico a secas, ella rió con ganas.

-Bueno, ahora ya conocéis todos mis secretos, si se lo contáis a alguien os mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le pidió su hermano mientras le tendía una mano para salir del agua.

-Otra. Dispara- respondió ella tiritando de frío. James la cubrió con su capa.- Gracias, guapo.

-¿McGonagal sabe que eres capaz de transformarte en Sirena?

-Así es como logré la Matrícula en Transformaciones el curso pasado- se cerró la capa, para los magos la temperatura era realmente baja.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo XLVI. Te lo prohibo.

Los dos adolescentes se miraban entre ellos sin aún poder creer lo que habían visto de la niña, y mucho menos su manera de reaccionar ante tan duras palabras.

-Chapeau- y Remus se ajustó el ala del sombrero que no llevaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza- A tus pies, princesa.

Isis tragó con fuerza mientras sus mejillas perdían el poco color que habían recuperado tras el chapuzón, y es que su otro "hermano" se le había olvidado por completo, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le contaba que su tercera transformación era el cuerpo de una sirena?

Lily bajaba por las escaleras risueña, como la mayoría de veces, la poción le había salido bien, pero el resultado final no lo sabría hasta el día siguiente, pues Slourghn comprobaría cada una de las pociones de sus alumnos, tras diez horas de reposo.

-¿De dónde venís?- preguntó la chica mirando el estado de la niña.

-Del lago- le respondió su novio mientras se acercaba y le depositaba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Con la que está cayendo?- la chica se acercó a la ventana, diluviaba.

-Nos hemos vuelto cuando empezaba a caer- mintió Sirius, ¿Cuándo había empezado a llover de esa manera?¿Y por qué? ¿No se suponía que sólo cuando la gente no mágica tocaba las escamas de las sirenas era cuando se desataban tempestades?

James rodeó tiernamente la cintura de su pelirroja y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Hola cariño- le susurró recostada sobre su pecho- Felicidades.

-Hola preciosa- le devolvió él el saludo mientras jugaba con uno de sus largos mechones de pelo, le encantaba el pelo sedoso de su chica- Gracias.

Los dos se quedaron un buen rato así, mientras Isis y Sirius subían a la habitación de las chicas, para que la niña pudiese ponerse algo de ropa.

El chico se tumbó tan largo era sobre la cama de su hermana, encima de unas revistas: "Corazón de Bruja", "El Quisquilloso", "Quidditch hoy" y "Rolling´s Stones".

Abrió la primera en cuanto ella se metió en el baño, _¿Quieres conquistar a ese pedazo de carne?, técnicas de ligue para una bruja._

Se colocó de espaldas al baño y se puso a ojear el artículo, vaya sandeces decía el mismo, trataba a los chicos como objetos.

_Ante todo debes sacar tus armas de mujer, no te dejes llevar por el primer impulso, si lo que quieres es una relación duradera debes hacerle ver que es él quién te ha conquistado._

Aburrido de leer tanta tontería, cogió la segunda revista, _Pasos a seguir para descubrir a las hadas del bosque._

Directamente lanzó la revista a la otra punta de la habitación.

_¿Por qué se eligen buscadoras en las selecciones nacionales para los mundiales?_

El chico sonrió al ver el interrogante en la portada de la revista, seguramente de ahí hubiese sacado la idea de ser buscadora en vez de cazadora.

Apartó la revista y ojeó la última. Volvió a la portada un minuto después, todo estaba inmóvil, fijo.

-¡Isis! ¿De dónde has sacado esta revista?- gritó a todo pulmón, pensando que la niña aún estaba dentro del baño.

Ella que estaba al lado, brincó sobre la cama, le arrebató la revista a su hermano y la lanzó dentro de su baúl.

-¡Eh!, la estaba viendo- se quejó el chico incorporándose en la cama- ¿Por qué no la puedo ver?

-¿Y para qué la quieres ver? ¿No me has humillado hoy bastante? ¿Qué haces rebuscando entre mis cosas?, es más, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Sirius se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su hermana le estaba dejando más que claro que lo quería bien lejos. Puso la mano en el picaporte y giró despacio para abandonar el lugar.

-¿No piensas contestarme?- las palabras denotaban seguridad.

-Pensé que no me querías aquí. No sabes como siento haber dicho todo eso, estaba molesto, esas palabras no las deberías haber oído en tu vida, pero tienes el don de la oportunidad, pequeña- la niña se quedó esperando el resto del apodo.

-¿Pequeña qué?- necesitaba su apodo, quería recuperar la estabilidad, no quería estar enfadada con Sirius, era su hermano, y era el único pilar que le quedaba en esta vida.

-Isis- el chico se giró para mirarla.

-Dilo Sirius, por favor- le rogó compungida.

-No puedo Isis, no hasta que no me perdones- él abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe con fuerza- Abre la puerta.

-No hasta que me respondas- aseguró ella sentándose sobre el baúl cerrado de Lily.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- el chico la miró detenidamente con aquellos hermosos ojos grises.

-¿Por qué me tiraste al lago?

-No te tiré al lago, pensaba que te estabas intentando suicidar, quería impedirlo- se desesperó el chico.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?- la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué evitar que se suicidase la persona que te jode todas tus citas?- Sirius bufó molesto, evitaba que sus amigos dijesen palabrotas delante de ella y ahora ella usaba un vocabulario soez y vulgar.

-Isis, eso no es cierto- negó con la cabeza.

-Eso dijiste, que era una carga- tenía tanta tranquilidad que el chico estaba aterrado- que te estaba jodiendo la vida.

-Estaba molesto.

-Yo nunca te he pedido ayuda- convencida.

-Te la doy porque quiero. Se que me comporté como un imbécil, se que no te ayudé bastante en Navidad, tendría que haberlo impedido. Estoy mal desde entonces, te he fallado Isis- al chico le resbalaban gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas.

Isis se quedó paralizada, no era eso de lo que quería hablar, le había sentado mal el desprecio de su hermano hacia su persona, ella no le echaba en cara el que en Navidad no hubiese evitado aquella atrocidad, tampoco pensaba que él lo hubiese podido evitar, menos cuando tenía cerca de quince varitas experimentadas sobre su cuerpo, quince varitas de los magos que sabían que Isis era la única maga de aquella familia que realmente le importaba al chico de Gryffindor.

-Sirius- ella se levantó despacio y se acercó hasta él- no podías hacer nada. Lo que me ha molestado es enterarme que me odias, tú para mí eras muy importante y…

Él se arrodilló y la atrajo hacia sí con demasiada fuerza.

-Espero seguir siéndolo, ¿Me oyes?- la niña no podía mover ni un solo músculo, aquél abrazo la había pillado por sorpresa y estaba descolocada- ¿Cómo podría odiar a mi pequeña serpiente traicionera? Mírame- le sujetó la carita entre las manos y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Te amo con toda mi alma, sólo te pido que cuando me veas enfadado no me escuches, ¿De acuerdo?- le besó delicadamente la frente- ¿Hermanos?

Ella asintió despacio con la cabeza, eso no lo podría cambiar nunca.

Él se levantó despacio y le sonrió, sin apartar las manos de la cara.

-Sonríe, chiquitina- le rogó el chico- Haz que tu luz marque mis pasos.

Pero Isis no tenía contestación alguna, no podía entender el carácter de su hermano. Aún así le iluminó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Eso es, no es mucho, pero…- el chico le soltó el rostro- ¿Ahora me dejas ver esa revista?

Abrió el baúl de la niña y sacó la curiosa revista.

-Qué morro- se alarmó al recordar que la capa de James aún estaba dentro de su baúl- ¡No! ¡Sirius! ¡ESPE- el chico le mostró la capa y ella agachó la cabeza como las avestruces.

-¿Me lo explicas o se lo explicas a él? Isis llevamos semanas buscándola.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé- la habían descubierto, ella la había olvidado en el fondo de su baúl.

-¿Desde cuando la tienes?- quizás la había encontrado por ahí, vete a saber cómo pero como de esa niña se podían esperar cualquier cosa...

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿No?- sabía que mentía- Pues te lo diré, el día de la foto ya no la teníamos, cuando fuimos a cogerla…

-Sirius, olvidé devolvérsela, ¿vale? Recuerdo el día que se la cogí.

-Se la cogiste sin permiso, eso es robar.

-Pensaba devolvérsela, no se la robé.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor cuéntaselo a él, estoy cansado de sacar la cara por ti- le espetó el chico abriendo la puerta tras realizar un sencillo "Alohomora".

-Sirius- el chico detuvo el paso- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Bastante, pones tu vida en peligro de continuo, haces lo que te da la gana y las personas que te queremos no tenemos derecho a decirte nada.

-¡Pondré mi vida en peligro las veces que haga falta para que ellos no mueran y tú no termines en Azkaban! No hago lo que me da la gana, hago lo que puedo para evitar eso, pero cada vez me lo ponéis más difícil. Te lo dije el día que cogí la capa.

Su hermana hablaba con un aplomo que no le había escuchado ni a James cuando defendía sus teorías.

-Escúchame- le colocó las manos sobre los hombros- te dije que dejases el asunto en manos de los adultos, pero no me haces caso.

-Cometéis los mismos errores. Él sigue cometiendo los mismos errores y morirá mucha gente de nuestro alrededor, muertes que no tienen porqué ocurrir.

-En una guerra siempre hay bajas bilaterales. Gente que no tiene nada que ver pero se encuentra en el peor sitio en el momento menos oportuno, y tú tienes la capacidad innata de encontrarte en esos sitios. No quiero perderte- la niña desvió la mirada- mírame Isis, te ordeno que abandones el asunto. Como tu hermano mayor, te ordeno que dejes el asunto entre los adultos. ¿Capichi?- le golpeó con el dedo índice la cabeza, un par de golpecitos para que se le grabase el asunto.

-No puedo, me lo prometí a mí misma, y no voy a romper esa promesa- Sirius pudo sentir el miedo en la voz.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Me quedan dos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, dentro de dos meses seré adulto, no quieras que me comporte contigo como lo haría un adulto, escúchame, por favor. Si me desobedeces…

-No soy una niña, Sirius, tengo once años y a finales de año cumpliré doce y me graduaré.

-Y yo tendré dieciocho entonces. Siempre te sacaré seis años y medio. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, ¿Si?

Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía dejar de luchar.

-Estás avisada. Ahora iré a devolverle la capa a James.

-Sirius- le llamó la atención la niña- Llévate el mapa también- y le tendió el pergamino escondido bajo su colchón.

-Y nosotros comiéndonos la cabeza buscándolos- le golpeó la cabeza con el pergamino- Piensa bien lo que te acabo de decir, no me gustaría tener que castigarte. Dos meses, recuerda, tienes dos meses.

El chico de ojos grises abandonó la habitación dejándose dentro a una niña pensativa.

Isis no pensaba abandonar el tema, realmente pensaba cómo iba a evadir a su hermano mayor para que no la cazase entrometida en "cosas de adultos". Porque el segundo ataque, el primero de aquellos que esquivaron tres veces el ataque del que no debe ser nombrado era dentro de dos meses, el día del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Sirius.


	47. Chapter 47

Nota de Isis, la autora: ¿Os importaría dejar algún review para saber cuál es la opinión sobre la historia?

Voy a seguir subiéndola, pero me gustaría saber si el personaje os cae bien, es una plasta, algo, lo que sea, se que la está leyendo bastante gente, pero no me mandáis ninguna opinión y es bastante desesperante.

Bueno, sólo quería decir eso, ahora a leer...

Capítulo XLVII. Yo te cuento un secreto y tú...

Isis llegó al comedor en dónde todos los alumnos disfrutaban la comida fuerte del día, eran cerca de la una y media de la tarde y en menos de dos horas comenzaban las clases de la tarde. Defensa para los Gryffindor y Encantamientos para los Hufflepuff. Para la última clase de la tarde, ser el muermo de Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Binn, el único fantasma dentro del equipo del profesorado, el único ser que se dignaba a dar esa clase. Debía ser deplorable que los alumnos se durmieran en tus clases, además que esa clase estaba mal colocada para todos, siempre coincidía a primera hora de la mañana, tras una comida o a última hora de la tarde, cuando todos estaban más que cansados tras siete horas de clases.

La niña agachó la cabeza avergonzada por su olvido cuando un molesto James articuló: "Luego hablamos", mientras giraba el índice en círculos pequeños delante de su pecho.

Se sentó al lado de Remus, Colagusano no estaba.

James clavó el tenedor con fuerza sobre la pechuga de pollo, Isis se sobresaltó, acelerándosele los latidos del corazón.

-Tranquila- le susurró el mago rubio, James miraba a Sirius realmente enfadado- Lo solucionarán, siempre lo hacen.

Y es que el rubio había compartido vida con esos chicos durante cinco años y medio, y sabía que los enfados entre ellos no podían durar mucho. Se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Su capitán no haría daño a su bateadora recién recuperada, y mucho menos a escasos días de un gran partido, lo peor de todo es que Sirius la había defendido haciendo de su capa un sayo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- temerosa por ser su olvido el detonante de la pelea.

-Digamos que a cierta chica se le olvidó pedir permiso para coger cierto artilugio de cierto amigo y se le olvidó en un lugar frecuentado por parejas.

-No es cierto- había colocado a cada "cierto" mencionado por Remus un nombre y un apellido.

-¿Perdona?- se sorprendió el joven, no creía que Isis fuese a entender nada, no quería que ella se entrometiese en la pelea entre los dos chicos, los dos peleaban como magos. La clase de Defensa de esa tarde estaría llena de duelos.

-Patricia no cogió la capa de James y la dejó en la sala de usos múltiples.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Porque se la cogí yo, el día que se reunió la Orden por primera vez en Hogwarts.

Remus la miró sorprendido.

-¿Para qué?- ¿Y por qué habían mentido Sirius y Patricia por eso?, James no se enfadaría con Isis ni la mitad, puede que llegase a gritarle, pero nunca la desafiaría a un duelo en Defensa.

-Para hacer algo que necesitaba- debía arreglar el asunto antes de que llegase a mayores.

-Si me lo cuentas intentaré interceder por ti- le animó el chico con un pequeño golpe al costado- Anda, díselo a tu hermano favorito.

-Necesitaba buscar un libro de la sección prohibida.

-¿Qué libro?- preguntó curioso.

-Uno- respondió clavando la vista en su hermano mayor.

El chico articulaba palabras sin voz, Isis agitó su varita mientras imperceptiblemente articuló "Legelimens", una mano le cogió la varita y otra le sujetó la barbilla.

-No hagas eso- era Remus otra vez- No es noble.

-Puede, pero me dará una idea de lo que se inventó para ocultarme.

-Si te ha ocultado tendrá sus razones, si ha preferido decir que Patricia le pidió la capa y se le olvidó decírselo y luego a su amiga se le olvidó en la sala multipropósito, tendrá una buena razón- agitó la cabeza medio mareado- ¿Qué libro era?- siguió Remus de tema.

-Rem, el libro no tiene nada que ver con el problema, no es para lo que tú te imaginas, ni siquiera para lo que se imagina la Orden- el chico abrió la boca descomunalmente, había sido tan sutil haciéndole las preguntas que hasta él se había olvidado del propósito de esa conversación.

El director les había dicho que debían descubrir porqué Isis había estado rebuscando en la sección prohibida días antes de recibir la dosis letal de veritasserum, no les había explicado porqué, sólo quería conocer el título del libro.

Pero a ella le había funcionado el truco, uno de los tres terminaría haciéndole comprender por donde iban los tiros.

El plan había sido casi perfecto, fingir una pelea entre los dos mejores amigos con una chica de por medio, amiga íntima de uno de ellos, con algo que ella había cogido prestado, para preguntar por el dichoso libro.

Pero les había fallado algo, se olvidaron que Isis era una experta en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, y había notado las agujas intentando atravesarle la cabeza, y el director, raro en él, no estaba en su asiento compartiendo la comida con sus alumnos.

Se levantó de su asiento, cogió una pieza de fruta y salió agrandes zancadas indignada.

Sirius no quería que se metiese en asuntos de adultos pero los adultos se empecinaban en meterse en sus asuntos.

No era justo, ni por asomo.

Los tres chicos abandonaron el comedor tras los pasos de la niña.

-¡Isis!- gritaron los tres al atravesar las puertas.

La chica detuvo sus andares indignados y se giró para enfrentarlos, varita en mano.

-¡Decidle a vuestro jefe que no se meta dónde no lo llamen!- sus ojos chispeaban de ira contenida. ¿Por qué el director no le preguntaba directamente a ella?

-Cierta persona muy preocupado por su seguridad me sugirió acertadamente que la dejase fuera de este asunto- el director paseaba tranquilo por su espalda- Sólo quiero conocer el título del libro.

-¿Por qué?

-Después de saber lo que le dijo a Voldemort, creo que la Orden tiene derecho a tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿No lo cree usted?- no ironizaba, tan sólo quería conocer el título, tampoco le decía para qué quería saber qué libro era, ni para qué lo había utilizado.

La niña se dio la vuelta y lanzó un potente "Legilemens" no verbal que hizo retroceder unos pasos al director.

-¿La echa de menos?- preguntó bajando la varita que apuntaba la cabeza del hombre de larga barba blanca.

-Sí, y usted me recuerda bastante a ella, le pasó lo mismo que ha usted, señorita, y no se recuperó en la vida. Por lo que veo su magia es mucho más poderosa. Su magia o su alma- respondió el hombre- ¿Ahora me dirá el nombre del libro?

-No es lo que usted se imagina, lo que le dije a Voldemort no tiene nada que ver.

-Isis, no seas arrogante- le recriminó su hermano avergonzado por la conversación que estaba teniendo su hermana con su profesor, como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida.

-Si me lo dice podré comprobarlo yo sólo.

-Si se lo digo perderé mi arma en esta guerra. Ese libro sólo lo puedo tocar yo, le puse el hechizo oportuno para que no metiese la nariz en dónde no le importaba- le soltó sarcástica.

Sirius, James y Remus se escandalizaron ante la contestación, el viejo mago sólo rió ante el comentario, una risa profunda y gutural.

-Si no me lo dice todos perderemos más que la guerra- se acercó hasta ella y movió el dedo para que la niña se acercase, la niña juntó la oreja a la boca del mago, los chicos intentaban seguir los movimientos labiales del mago para no perder el hilo- Yo te cuento un secreto y tú me dices el nombre del libro, ¿Trato?

-No puedo cambiar todo por un secreto- susurró la niña.

-Pero es sobre tu árbol genealógico- le picó el mago.

Se separó unos centímetros para darle la libertad y no presionarla mentalmente, esa decisión la debía de valorar, el viejo conocía los anhelos de cada estudiante del castillo, y el asunto más importante para Isis después de desbarajustarle los planes a Voldemort como le había chantajeado a sus padres biológicos era porqué en el futuro ella no aparecía en el árbol.

La niña era reticente, no parecía dar muestras de colaboración.

-Sabe que el Tiempo Perpetuo funciona en ambos sentidos, usted vino del futuro, bueno hace once años fue su alma la que viajó del futuro, ¿Alguna vez le han contado donde la alumbró su madre biológica?

-En San Mungo- respondió la niña convencida.

-No pequeña niña, te alumbraron cerca del Velo de la Muerte, cámara enfrentada a la del Tiempo Perpetuo, ¿Ni siquiera lo viste, verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza, el mago hablaba en susurros- Tú padre del alma cayó por el velo en una batalla, y tú estuviste presente, esa noche todo el Departamento de Misterios cayó bajo el caos y el dolor, la magia brilló por última vez una décima de segundo y parte de su alma se emitió al pasado.

-No lo entiendo- expresó sorprendida, con la aterciopelada dulcecita voz de niña- ¿Eso quiere decir que en el futuro sólo podemos estar uno de los dos?

-Estoy intentando resolverlo, pero necesito el nombre del libro, en nuestro tiempo aún tenemos el Giratiempos, después de que eso ocurra ya no habrá más vuelta atrás, tenemos de tiempo hasta Junio de 1996. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero su mirada se desvió hacia, ¿Su padre?

-Rituales Ancestrales, ¿Quiere que le muestre en dónde lo dejé?- por más que le pesase transmitir esa información, un trato era un trato.

-No hace falta, presentía que era ese. Es el único libro que habla de los horrocruxes, como magia poderosa. Debo destruirlo, ¿Lo entiende? Siento cortar su correo con el futuro- la niña lo miró sorprendida, él sí sabía que ese libro era su lechuza con el futuro- Yo de usted le haría caso a Sirius, la ama infinitamente, recuerde que si a él le pasa algo por ahora distinto a lo que ocurrió, usted tampoco nacerá.

-Es por eso que no me deja involucrarme en la Orden, ¿Verdad?

El mago asintió con la cabeza.

-Su padre me lo ha prohibido- le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió rumbo a su despacho.

Una ráfaga de aire la sacó de su ensimismamiento, los tres chicos la miraban de brazos cruzados. Ella sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Vamos a clase?- se estaba guardando la varita en la túnica.

-¿De qué habéis estado hablando?- le interrogó Sirius.

-De cosas, pa… Pady- casi se le escapa la broma. "Papá", había estado apunto, por los pelos.

-¿Pady?- se quejó el chico, su hermana le sacaba un mote semanal.

-Nueva semana, nuevo mote- rió Remus.

Isis le dio las gracias mentalmente, pero no dejaba de mirar a su hermano-padre de reojo, cautelosa.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo XLVIII. La tarde que cambió mi vida.

Isis no podía apartar la vista de Sirius, acto que al chico no le pasó desapercibido.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido aquél incidente tan desafortunado?

Sirius era su hermano, ¿Pero su padre, cómo?

Ella lo seguía estudiando, si hubiese sido un desconocido sería genial y estimulante, ¿Pero Sirius?

-Señorita Black, ¿Va a entrar o pretende saltarse la clase delante de mis narices?- Galatea, una de las profesoras más serias de todo Howgarts, ¿Bromeando?

Su mundo estaba patas arriba, afirmó con la cabeza y se coló antes de que la profesora le cerrase la puerta en las narices.

-Colóquese junto al señor Black- le exigió la señorita mientras se dirigía al final del aula.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó débilmente.

El alboroto inicial del principio de clase cesó de golpe. Todos se quedaron mirando a la niña, los hermanos Black eran de las parejas de duelo más peligrosas de todo el colegio, pero Isis nunca había rechazado tener un duelo con Sirius, era increíble verla pelear con un tío que le sacaba todo el torso por encima de la cabeza.

-Porque quiero que todos vean un duelo real, hoy pueden gastar los hechizos que conozcan, me da igual si se consideran peligrosos- le respondió la profesora con una sonrisa.

Las palabras de su director resonaban en su cabeza, _**"Si Sirius muere usted no nacerá"**_, era supervivencia, si le hacía daño a Sirius, quizás no naciese. Un duelo real, ¿No podría haberlo propuesto un mes antes, cuando ella no conocía la verdad?

-No puedo batirme en duelo con él- las palabras sonaron altas y claras. La niña ya esperaba el sermón de la profesora cuando una voz sonó desde el fondo.

-Isis, mueve el culo y sube a la tarima- Sirius, preparado para el duelo, varita en mano y realizando ejercicios de calentamiento en hombros, brazos y cuello.

Ella se maldijo mentalmente, su ego le pedía a gritos darle una paliza en toda regla, su moral le impedía hacerlo, era su padre, no podía enfrentarse a él de semejante manera, lo ponía en peligro a él y a su descendencia, en pocas palabras, ella. Pura supervivencia.

Estaba ante un dilema muy grande.

La niña cerró los ojos y soltó el aire despacio, subió a la tarima y se quitó la túnica, igual que había hecho su hermano minutos antes.

-¿Preparada?- le preguntó el chico acercándose hasta ella- A la de tres.

-No Sirius, no puedo- el chico la miró extrañado.

-¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

-No, no es por eso. No puedo luchar contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito seguir con vida para derrotar a Voldemort- cabezonería ante todo, pureza Black.

-Te dije que dejases eso para los adultos, estás empezando a calentarme y he revisado varios hechizos, además de practicarlos- le espetó el chico con arrogancia. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué no quería luchar contra él? Si siempre se lo pasaban genial en aquella clase.

-Y yo te dije que no lo haría- ¿Le había levantado la voz?, la profesora sonrió e hizo que el resto de los chicos de la clase se apartasen de la tarima, los hermanos habían empezado a pelear verbalmente.

-Espalda contra espalda, Isis- se dio la vuelta esperando notar el contacto de la espalda de su hermana contra su trasero- ¡AHORA!

-Maldita mi suerte- se quejó ella cargando su peso contra el de Sirius, el chico sonrió.

-Suerte- levantó su varita y comenzó a separarse.

Avanzó tres pasos como había acordado con la pequeña y se giró apuntándola con la varita. La niña ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, la clase guardaba silencio.

-Isis- el murmullo de James se escuchó demasiado claro, ella negó con la cabeza- Por favor.

-¿Qué le pasa?- murmuró Remus con los dientes apretados.

-Isis, te atacaré igual por la espalda, tú eliges si te vas a defender o no- Sirius no entendía la posición de su hermanita.

Sirius desvió la cabeza hacia sus amigos, pidiéndoles una explicación, ellos abrieron los brazos a la vez que ponían cara de asombrados, nadie entendía la posición de la niña, una de las mejores de clase, por no decir la mejor que había pisado Hogwarts.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- potente hechizo de desarme, ella dio un ligero paso hacia la izquierda, esquivando perfectamente el hechizo que fue a impactarse en un slytherin, desarmándolo y lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

-Os dije que os separaseis de la tarima por algo, señor Nott, lleve a su compañero a la enfermería- exigió la profesora- Berry, acompáñelo.

Los chicos levantaron al tercer Slytherin del suelo y a rastras lo sacaron del aula.

-Te toca atacar, Isis- le informó su hermano. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡ISIS! ¡PELEA!- gritó James indignado- O te juro que subo ahí y entre los dos te apañamos.

-No es mala idea, señor Potter- señaló la profesora- Suba, por favor.

Los murmullos no se hicieron de rogar, Lily y Remus atravesaron al merodeador con la mirada, con profundo odio.

-No era mi intención- se disculpó el chico- Lo juro.

-Muy bien señor Potter, no se acerque al señor Black. Pueden comenzar cuando gusten.

La profesora tenía la vista en medio de la tarima, en dónde una tranquila niña controlaba la respiración.

-¿No es suficiente estímulo, señorita Black?- la niña no respondió, Galatea había visto el escudo de los TIMOs y le apetecía volver a verlo- De acuerdo, señor Lupin, señor Pettegrew- el chico negó con la cabeza- Bien Pettegrew no es tan Gryffindor como todos pensábamos, señorita McKenzi, señorita Evans, a la tarima, por favor.

-Profesora, así serán cinco contra una- protestó Anne.

-Correcto. Sepárense entre ustedes por favor- la iba a hacer luchar como fuese, quería ver ese escudo otra vez.

Los chicos rodearon a la niña, alzando sus varitas. Apuntaron al pequeño cuerpo que seguía en el centro con los ojos cerrados, ninguno llevaba la respiración pausada de Isis, y todos parecían estar temblando de miedo.

-Palalingua- Patricia fue la primera en atacar, los otros la miraron estupefactos.

El hechizo le dio de lleno a Isis, pero ésta sonrió y se giró hacia su oponente a la vez que agitaba su varita. Patricia quedó suspendida en el aire, sujeta de un tobillo.

-Liberacorpus- Lily la bajó de golpe, estrellándola contra el suelo de bruces.

Isis rió sin voz.

Tres potentes rayos azules se dirigían veloces, no podía esquivarlos. Soltó la varita y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, creando una esfera de luz a su alrededor, luz rosada, luz cegadora.

-Increíble- dijo Galatea poniéndose en pie- Mejor que lo de los TIMOs, mejor que lo del Baile de Navidad, sorprendente. Sin varita.

Todos los alumnos se tapaban los ojos con la mano, demasiado brillo.

-Liberalingua- apuntó la profesora a Isis con su varita y le retiró el hechizo- ¿Sería capaz de batirse en duelo con esta mísera profesora?

-Desde luego- no tenía ningún problema en pelear, salvo con Sirius.

-Isis, por favor- le rogó Remus, la niña no tenía porqué saber que se iba a enfrentar a la actual campeona mundial de duelo. Hogwarts siempre llevaba al mejor profesorado.

-Bájense de la tarima, por favor. Cuando quieras, Isis- le retó su profesora.

La niña sonrió encantada, y es que le chiflaban los duelos.

Los chicos bajaron de un salto de la tarima y luego ayudaron a Lily a bajar.

-¿Por qué no ha querido luchar conmigo?- preguntó Sirius molesto.

-Te equivocas, no ha querido luchar con ninguno- le contestó James, bastante molesto.

-Estáis en un error- resolvió Lily- no ha querido luchar contra ninguno.

-Eso es lo que acaba de decir James, pelirroja- le soltó Sirius, descargando toda su mala leche en el tono de su voz.

-Lily tiene razón- aceptó Remus- No ha querido atacarnos, sólo se ha defendido.

El duelo había empezado y los chicos seguían sin entender porqué no eran ellos los que estaban peleando junto a Isis, si los duelos con ella eran tan interesantes.

-¡Incarcerus!- la niña esquivó el hechizo de cuerdas a duras penas, llevaba un corte en la mejilla izquierda por donde sangraba abundantemente.

-Flipendo- murmuró apuntando con su varita la lámpara colgante.

El sonido atronador del hierro sobre la madera partida de la tarima los sacó de su conversación privada, miraron compungidos a su profesora que se debatía en dar el duelo por perdido o lanzarle una maldición.

La señora entrecerró los ojos y apuntó por última vez a la niña, directo al cuello.

-Sectumsempra- después perdió el conocimiento.

-Por los pelos- resopló agotada Isis mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Le dolían hasta las pestañas, no se había enfrentado nunca a nadie como ella. Le recordó sus primeros duelos con su profesora particular, cuando ella era una mocosa de seis años.


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo XLIX. Historia.

Los chicos más fuertes de la clase se acercaron para liberar a la profesora de su encarcelamiento derivado del duelo, apartaron con cuidado la lámpara de hierro forjado intentando no golpearla.

Remus la apuntó con su varita desde cerca y pronunció un decidido: "Enervate".

Galatea fue recuperando el sentido poco a poco, abriendo los pequeños ojos redondeados.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Isis? ¿Ella está bien?- realmente estaba preocupada por la niña.

-Señora… Profesora- Remus se apartó para que la buena mujer pudiese ver el estado de la niña, había sido un duelo fuerte, pero demasiado rápido.

La niña estaba olvidada al otro lado de la tarima, entre los escollos, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y cubierta de sangre.

El pómulo izquierdo se le había hinchado ligeramente, de la nariz le caía un finito hilo de sangre, la rodilla derecha raspada y en la tibia se veía un rasguño, el calcetín lo tenía por el tobillo.

El estado de la profesora no era mucho más alentador, el pelo de normal recogido en un pulcro moño, mostraba mechones sueltos por la cara, enmarañados, el labio inferior le sangraba y tenía un ojo completamente cerrado gracias a un puñetazo que le había asestado Isis en el pómulo derecho.

-Es impresionante la manera de pelear de esa niña, tendré que hablar con el Ministerio para que envíen a alguien para que la siga entrenando- dictaminó la profesora, mientras entre dos fuertes chicos la ponían en pie- Señor Black, lleve a su hermana a la enfermería, por favor. Yo debo ir a hablar con el director, para poner los trámites al día.

-Señora Merrythought- habló Sirius- ¿Podría pedirle hora al director para hablar yo con él ya que va a verlo?

La profesora asintió con la cabeza y salió del aula seguida de dos alumnos de Slytherin.

Sirius se acercó hasta ella y se acuclilló en frente.

-Hola- se había perdido quizás el duelo más rápido de la historia del colegio y posiblemente el más brillante, pero no estaba molesto.

-Hola- respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Enhorabuena, has ganado a la campeona mundial de duelo en cinco minutos- ironizó el chico sujetándole la barbilla para estudiar esa carita tan mal avenida en esos momentos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Para qué preguntas? Estoy molida, es el duelo más difícil que he tenido en mi vida.

-Estás hecha un asco- giró la cabeza de la niña suavemente para estudiarla mejor, bajó una mano hasta la pierna para revisársela- ¿Puedes andar?

¿De verdad era su padre? No podía decírselo, ¿O sí? Ella se hubiese molestado si su pareja de duelos de buenas a primeras rechazase pelear sin darle una buena explicación.

-Puedo explicarte lo de antes- levantó la cabeza atravesando con el mar de luz azulado los ojos de joya de Sirius, el chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- Quiero hacerlo Sirius, lo necesito.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos un día tonto- restó importancia el chico.

-¿No te ha molestado el no querer pelear contigo? ¡Au!- apartó la mano de su rodilla, el chico se la estaba apretando para poder sacarle una astilla clavada- ¡Suelta! Por favor, Sirius, me duele.

-Nos vamos- se levantó de sopetón y cogió a su hermana de la camisa para levantarla.

-No seas bruto- se quejó la niña.

-¿Puedes andar?- le soltó la ropa y bajó la vista hasta su pierna, cada vez tenía peor aspecto.

James la miraba de soslayo, Isis había rechazado un duelo magnífico y no entendía por qué. A él le hubiese encantado luchar contra ella, era una digna rival.

-Sí puedo, tampoco es que sea de mantequilla, ¿Sabes?- ella intentó dar un paso pero un pinchazo le atravesó la herida y levantó la pierna instintivamente, aferrándose al brazo de su hermano, ¿O su padre?

Sirius miró la manita que le acababa de aferrar el brazo e intento reprimir el esbozo de una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió, su hermana seguía haciéndose la dura.

-Vamos peque, yo te llevo- se giró sobre sí mismo y cuando fue a cogerla de la cintura para colgársela a la cadera ella daba pequeños saltitos a la pata coja.- Mira que eres testaruda.

-Igual que tú, ¿qué quieres si vas a ser mi padre?- lo había soltado, sin querer se le había escapado.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil.

-No soy tu padre, soy tu hermano, pero me vas a obedecer igual- saltó indignado. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Su cerebro comenzó a maquinar deprisa- ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez? ¿Del Quisquilloso?

Ella también estaba aterrada, no pretendía decírselo así, le hubiese gustado preparar el terreno. Pero se lo había soltado tal cuál ella se había enterado, en un instante, sin anestesia. Y su carácter era más explosivo que el de la chica.

-No, yo lo siento- agachó la mirada, muerta de miedo- No pretendía soltártelo así, yo…

En esos momentos le hubiese encantado poder andar despacito para alejarse de él, pero a la pata coja no llegaría muy lejos, los doscientos siete escalones que le separaban de la enfermería podrían ser agotadores sobre una sola pierna.

-Isis, ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo tenía seis años y medio cuando tú naciste, ni siquiera tenía formada la espermátida- el chico la miraba anonadado- Vamos a la enfermería, creo que un hechizo te golpeó la cabeza y te atontó.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y la elevó de la cintura, cargándosela sobre su cadera, de espaldas a él.

-No me dio ningún hechizo- habló con fuerza- Me lo dijo Dumbledore.

El chico la soltó de golpe sobre la fría piedra del suelo, el resto de merodeadores se acercó a la carrera cuando vieron el amago de su amigo por dejarla en tierra, pero no llegaron a tiempo y el cuerpo de la pequeña se estampó contra el suelo de medio lado.

-No hacia falta que me tirases, puedo ir a la pata coja- le chilló tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿Te lo dijo Dumbledore?- el chico apretaba los puños con fuerza- ¡Cuando?

Se giró hacia ella con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Te mintió- afirmó el chico decidido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ¿Qué pasa contigo Isis? ¿Por qué no quieres batirte en duelo con tu hermano en clase y ahora estás montando semejante escándalo?- a Lily le gustaba el orden, y los gritos la sacaban de quicio.

La pelirroja pasaba la vista indignada entre los hermanos.

-¿Y por qué me mintió?- la niña no entendía porqué el hombre más noble de la faz de la tierra se la había jugado así.

-Porque necesitaba la información, el nombre del libro y a nosotros nos descubrías cada vez que intentábamos sonsacártelo, así que tomó cartas en el asunto. Si la causa es noble las medidas pueden ser drásticas- sentenció el moreno.

-¿Entonces no eres mi padre?- los chicos se miraron entre ellos asombrados.

-¿Cómo voy a ser tú padre? Si fuese tu padre no podrías cambiar el futuro, creo Lily que le contó tu razonamiento- miró a la chica que estaba del mismo color que su fino pelo.- Isis, te mintió descaradamente y no te diste ni cuenta, no eres mejor que él, simplemente eres una arrogante niña de once años. Él es el mago más poderoso desde Merlín, no puedes meterte con él y salir de rositas.

-Me mintió- no se lo podía creer.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Me mintió- su mundo se venía abajo de nuevo, el clavo ardiente al que se había agarrado con fuerza acababa de disolverse entre su mano- Me mintió.

-Sirius- apuntó el licántropo la pierna de la niña- No está bien.

-Claro que no está bien, quería el nombre del maldito libro y la engañó para que se lo contase- le cortó su amigo- Tranquila- se arrodilló a su lado- Sigo siendo tu hermano.

La niña derramaba pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas, la habían utilizado de nuevo. El mago al que idolatraba la había engañado vilmente, para sacarle información, y ella había picado intentando sucumbir sus deseos, se odiaba, el puente de conexión con el futuro se había cortado y no conocía quienes eran sus padres de alma, los magos que habían realizado el hechizo.

-Es igual que ellos, no os dais cuenta, os está utilizando- el odio enmarcaba las simples palabras, se sentía usada.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza a la vez, a ellos también les hubiese sentado a cuerno quemado que les hubiesen mentido, pero Albus no era como los mortífagos, ni mucho menos. Él no cogía gente menor de edad en la Orden, los adeptos no tenían que acatar órdenes sin rechistar, podían preguntar y opinar sobre cualquier misión.

-No peque, Albus no es como Voldemort, él defiende una noble causa- le explicó su hermano acariciándole la mejilla mientras con el pulgar intentaba borrar su dolor.

-Voldemort también, para él es noble, todo depende del cristal con que se mire- intervino Remus.

-No ayudes- le cortó James pasando por su lado y dándole un empujón.

El chico se arrodilló al lado de su hermano y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Isis- la niña miró los ajos enmarcados en la montura redonda- No ha estado bien que te mintiese, pero debía de alejarte del peligro. Sabíamos

-¿Quiénes?

-La Orden sabía que estabas teniendo información del futuro, tus amigos te escribían, te dejaban notas, hemos visto algunas que otras, como la del Veritasserum. Cada vez que te adelantabas a los hechos cambiabas el futuro, no puedes jugar con el tiempo, es demasiado arriesgado- le estaba hablando con palabras dulces pero reales, igual que si se lo explicase a cualquier adulto que estuviese en un error.

-No me carteaba con mis amigos, las notas eran mías- le espetó la chica- No tenéis ni zorra idea de lo que la habéis cagado. Ahora estaremos en tinieblas, sin saber que nos depara el futuro.

-Yo si que se lo que te va a deparar el futuro como sigas gastando ese lenguaje, jovencita- le amenazó su hermano mayor.

Isis se mordió el labio para no mandarlo a la mierda con todas las letras, James sonrió, sabían por dónde iban los tiros.

-Vamos a la enfermería- James se levantó y cargó a la niña a su espalda- Será emocionante, Isis, míralo desde ese punto de vista, no saber qué nos depara el futuro- dramatizó- Bendita libertad.

-Quiero entrar a la Orden con vosotros, no quiero perderos de vista- imploró la niña frunciendo los labios- Por fi, por fi, por fi.

-Cuando seas mayor- le contestó su hermano, acariciándole la espalda.

-Le acabo de ganar a la campeona de duelo mundial, soy la que mejor pelea del mundo- protestó con vehemencia.

-Sí, y te acaban de engañar como a una boba, por pura confianza- le soltó su hermano- No lo pidas más, cuando alcances la mayoría de edad volveremos a hablar.

-¡No eres mi padre! Puedo decidir- gritó con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que hable con él para ver si te da el consentimiento?

-Sarcástico- le soltó la niña enfurruñándose.

-Si quieres le escribo- siguió Sirius martirizando a su hermana- ¿Grimauld Place 12, verdad? ¿O prefieres que se lo diga a Regulus para que les informe?

James detuvo la subida de las escaleras, Sirius se había vuelto a pasar tres pueblos con la niña.

-Basta- sentenció el chico de gafas taladrando a su amigo con la mirada.

-Tiene que aprender, James. Sólo es una mocosa de once años. Tiene que…

-Sirius, te arrepentirás si sigues hablando- Lily lo miró extrañada, ¿James diciendo cosas coherentes?

-Bien. Pero no entrará en la Orden ni ahora ni nunca.

-Eso espero, que cuando alcance la mayoría de edad esto se haya terminado- sentenció James.

Muchos grupos de chicas taladraban a las tres chicas con puro odio, sobretodo las de los club de fans. Y es que los chicos no podían pasar desapercibidos.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo L. Soy Isis Black.

Los días pasaban tranquilos para los merodeadores, Isis se había alejado un poco de sus vidas, aunque coincidían con ella en todas las clases, ya no era la misma, cada vez estaba más volcada en los estudios.

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Isis?- preguntó un curioso hermano mayor.

El apuesto mago bajaba los escalones mientras se anudaba la corbata al cuello.

-Creo que está en la Biblioteca, devolviendo los libros que ha estado devorando toda la semana- le contestó Patricia alisándose la falda.

-Al menos me ha hecho caso y se ha alejado de los asuntos de adultos- apresó la cintura de la chica y le plantó un beso profundo que la dejó sin respiración- ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

Por fin había ocurrido, Patricia y Sirius se habían liado en un mar de sentimientos. Lo malo es que los dos tenían mal carácter y eran demasiado fogosos.

Unos cuántos pisos abajo un gran mago y una risueña niña de ojos turquesa se enfrentaban varita en mano.

El profesor Dumbledore, con su larga túnica plateada y su barba mesada intentaba atravesar la barrera que la niña había creado ante su pensamiento.

-No lo va a conseguir- canturreó la niña a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Isis no te mentí, le mentí a él porque no estaba preparado para escucharlo aún.

-No le creo.

-Eres demasiado confiada, y los sentimientos juegan malas pasadas. No puede entrar en el grupo porque aún no sabe controlar su carácter, si ve en peligro a alguien que le importe no será capaz de mantener la mente fría y lo mismo puede ocurrir con su hermano. Él ha tomado la decisión, es casi siete años mayor que usted y tiene derecho a defender sus ideales.

-¡No siga intentándolo!- la niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar controlar el dolor.

Una chica castaña con dos serpientes bordadas en el cuello de su túnica entró en la sala común de su casa.

-¡Regulus!- llamó la atención del joven chico recostado en el sillón.

-¿Qué?- sus padres le habían denegado la firma del pase a Hogsmade y estaba realmente molesto.

-Isis- la voz apenas le salía, cada palabra que pronunciaba se le clavaba en el pecho como ardiente daga.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

El chico por fin había logrado alejarla de su mente. Y ahora llegaba su novia para recordársela.

-Se está batiendo en duelo con el profesor Dumbledore en medio del pasillo.

El apuesto joven se quedó helado. ¡La cagaba! ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan temperamental la dichosa niña? Por unos meses de tranquilidad le daba un infarto al corazón con la primera noticia de la niña, la "furiosa leona" como últimamente la llamaba entre sus compañeros de casa.

La preciosidad intentaba recobrar la respiración, su líbido color mortecino había desaparecido de su rostro cadavérico.

Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Una oleada de chicas entraron furiosas a la casa.

-Está loca, mira lo que me hizo. ¡Bennet!

-Lo fácil que lo hubiésemos tenido aprobar este curso defensa, sólo con batirnos con ella- se quejó una niña de tercero, harta de aprobar la asignatura por los pelos porque siempre le tocaban los chicos más grandes de su clase.

-Pues después de este duelo sólo le queda la expulsión- razonó una preciosidad de sexto curso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Regulus curioso separándose de su novia.

-¿No te has enterado?- abriendo los ojos como platos- Pues debes ser el único de todo el colegio.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué la van a expulsar?

-Regulus, tú querida furiosa leona derrotó en un duelo a Galatea el lunes en clase de defensa, noqueándola.

-¿Le pegó a Merrythought?- no se lo podía creer.

-Sí, y después le dejó caer sobre su arreglado moño la lámpara del techo. ¿No te lo ha contado? Curioso.

-No hablo con ella, es Gryffindor- las palabras lo mataron.

-Sí, una pena- la chica asintió con pesar.

La más rara del conjunto de serpientes entró eufórica por la puerta, apartando a la muchedumbre. Cogió la cara del chico y lo besó con pasión.

-Hazme una niña Black- y llevó sus manos a la entrepierna del chico.

Éste retrocedió asustado.

-No te asustes, quiero tener una hija como Isis y eso lo debéis llevar en vuestros genes. No he visto a ningún alumno con tantos cojones como ella, acaba de lanzar la varita al suelo y está decidida a terminar con nuestro director. ¡Es que es mi heroína!

La sala de Gryffindor reía con fuerza, era diez de Marzo y los "hermanos" celebrarían su cumpleaños. Sirius y James se felicitaron el uno al otro.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa, tío?- le guiñó un ojo el apuesto merodeador de gafas al otro chico.

-Que…

Un chico rubio, regordete y bajito entró como bala en la sala, golpeando a los dos merodeadores.

-Peter… ¿Qué pasa?- se levantó Remus de su partida de Ajedrez al ver la lividez en el rostro de su amigo.

-A Isis la expulsan- avisó el chico con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Cómo dices?- Sirius acababa de perder la ilusión de la celebración.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos- se enfrentó Lily a los tres animagos.

La chica caminaba despacio hacia ellos.

-Explícate- y es que ya no confiaba en el chico, desde que Isis le había contado lo que ocurriría en el futuro.

-Sólo tenéis que bajar hasta la entrada de la casa de las serpientes.

-No me digas que se está enfrentando a Regulus, por favor- rogó el moreno.

-Peor, se está batiendo en duelo con Dumbledore- aseguró el chico de ojos redondeados.

-¿Dumbledore!- gritaron todos a la vez.

Salieron escopeteados de la sala y se dirigieron escaleras abajo.

Lily corría incluso más veloz que los merodeadores, se vio arrastrada por un pasillo que no conocía y terminó frente a una escena que hubiese preferido no presenciar, su director estaba revolcándose en el suelo muerto de la risa y la varita de Isis se mantenía firme en su dirección.

Los chicos divisaron a lo lejos al nuevo miembro de la Orden, el hombre medía cerca de dos metros, rubio dorado, del mismo color de pelo que Isis y ojos azul cielo, casi blancos. La cara finamente cincelada y un porte espectacular.

La profesora Merrythought le iba hablando despacio, señalando a su niña.

-¿Es él verdad?- señaló Sirius al hombre.

-Demasiado parecido, si no es él- le respondió James.

-¿Creéis que se la llevará?

Ninguno quiso contestar la pregunta, pero todos querían mentirle y decirle que no era su hija.

-Ahora preferiría que fuese mi hija.

Más silencio.

El duelo continuaba, la chica arrojó la varita al suelo con fuerza.

-Recoja su varita, señorita Black- le ordenó Galatea adelantándose unos pasos.

-Déjela- le interrumpió el apuesto hombre- Quiero saber si es su hija.

-¿Conoce a alguien que realice magia sin varita?

-Conocí- no había rencor en el tono de voz, quizás un ápice de melancolía- Lis, mi mujer. Y yo, por supuesto, desde que ella me enseñó a canalizar la magia.

-¡Cabrón, viejo rastrero manipulador!- los insultos de la joven resonaron en cada recoveco del castillo- ¡Me mentiste y le mentiste a él!

-Señorita Black, tranquilícese- le sugirió el director con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, las gafas las llevaba dobladas y la barba despeinada. La coleta se le había soltado y tenía los pelos de punta.

El apuesto hombre se acercó hasta la niña y le colocó una mano sobre el pequeño hombro.

-Soy Albert Dorian, profesor de la Escuela Nacional de Aurores. Creo que ha sido suficiente demostración- el hombre sonreía mientras veía al maltrecho director intentar arreglarse el aspecto- Le ha dado una buena paliza.

-No he terminado con él- aseguró la niña.

-Accio varita- el hombre extendió la mano y recogió la varita del suelo- Creo que es tuya. ¿Saúco? Cómo Merlín, buen mago.

-¿Acaso lo conoció personalmente? Yo de usted no me fiaría de nadie- le espetó la niña con frustración.

-Elisabeth- habló el hombre despacio mientras se la encaraba- Por Dios, eres su viva imagen.

El hombre mostraba una sonrisa perfecta, con dientes cuadrados y bien blancos.

La niña lo miró directamente a los ojos, casi blancos y retrocedió asustada hasta el brazo protector de su hermano mayor.

El hombre se acercó hasta el grupo de Gryffindor y se acuclilló para quedarse a la altura de la niña.

-Soy tu nuevo profesor de defensa- le informó el mago.

Isis enterró su cara en el estómago de su hermano, alejándose del mago.

El chico le frotó la espalda.

-Tú debes ser Sirius Orion Black- le tendió la mano y el chico le devolvió el saludo con un buen apretón mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Y tú James Charlus Potter- estrechó la mano del joven de gafas- excelente duelista según mi amiga.

-No tanto como Isis- reconoció el chico.

-¿Isis?- preguntó confundido- ¿Quién es Isis?

La niña salió de su escondite.

-Isis Black- afirmó el mago mientras los chicos la señalaban con el dedo- Encantado, Isis.

-¿La van a expulsar?- preguntó Lily con un nudo en la garganta.

-No que yo sepa, vuestro director provocó el altercado el otro día, ¿Verdad?- todos asintieron- Ella sólo se ha defendido. A no ser que los valores del colegio hayan cambiado no se expulsa a nadie por defenderse.

-Pero ha atacado a un profesor- replicó Patricia.

-Técnicamente se ha defendido de un ataque, da igual que sea profesor o alumno.

-¿Por qué Dumbledore?- quiso saber Remus.

-Porque con la campeona mundial terminó en cinco minutos, al próximo que se enfrente será a mí- se sinceró el apuesto mago.

-Te quedaste sin pareja de duelo Sirius- se mofó James de su amigo.

-No lo creo, necesitaré a alguien para que le suba la moral- dio la vuelta dejando a siete chicos asombrados.

-Joder, está como un tren- murmuraron las chicas sin poder apartar la vista del mago.

-Es un creído- soltaron los chicos a coro.

-Tienes que ponerlo en su sitio Isis, como hiciste con la profesora- le animó James atrayéndola hacia él.

La niña se separó cabizbaja apartando los brazos del chico.

-Vamos peque, no estés triste- le pidió su hermano.

-¡No estoy triste, imbécil! ¡Estoy enojada!


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo LI. Un nuevo profesor.**

Los chicos salieron tras ella a la carrera.

La niña caminaba con la cabeza gacha y paso decidido, sin importarle quién estuviese en su camino, iba golpeando a la gente para apartarla.

-Increíble, aún nadie le ha dicho nada- protestó Patricia.

-Isis, cariño, tenemos que hablar- el chico de ojos grises levantó la voz.

-No me sigas, Sirius. Estoy enfadada- contestó a desgana.

Giró tras la tercera columna y desapareció.

-¿Dónde está? Aquí no hay pasadizo- se alarmó James.

Isis aguantaba la respiración sobre el dintel de la puerta, intentando hacerse invisible. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía.

Una risa profunda llamó la atención de los merodeadores, giraron la cabeza y vieron al nuevo profesor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y este de que se ríe?- a James empezaba a caerle mal, y se notaba en el tono de su voz.

-Yo que se- Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Lily, creo que nos está mirando- le susurró la castaña a la pelirroja.

Lily se alisó la falda y se arregló el cuello de la camisa, James la observó y aún se enfureció más.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó molesto a su novia, mientras la ocultaba del mago.

-Arreglarme- respondió ésta sin entender la actitud de su novio, ella se tenía que tragar cada piropo que le soltaban a él el resto de las chicas.

-¿Por qué?- Isis soltó el aire de golpe a la vez que Lily resoplaba.

El hombre controlaba cada movimiento de la niña. Buena táctica esta última para no dar a conocer su posición.

-James- se quejó la chica mientras el chico la envolvía en un abrazo de oso, intentando apartarlo con sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres muestras de cariño en público?

Sirius observaba los movimientos del mago a su vez que éste controlaba los movimientos de Isis. El mago se detuvo en el chico y posó su mirada clara sobre él, atravesándole los ojos. Sirius no apartó la mirada, ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Tiene valor, joven- se acercó hasta ellos a paso decidido- Creo que andan buscando una pequeña dama de melena dorada y ojos azules, ¿Me equivoco?

-¿La ha visto?- se adelantó Peter emocionado.

Albert Dorian no contestó.

-¿Para qué la buscan?- preguntó el nuevo profesor.

-Para hablar- respondió Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso es coincidencia, yo también quería hablar con ustedes. ¿Me harían el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho?

-Por supuesto, profesor Dorian- respondieron las jóvenes a la vez, haciendo saltar a James de pura indignación.

La niña sonrió aliviada, las puntas de los dedos de los pies le dolían después de tanto tiempo cargar con su propio peso en apenas tres centímetros de espacio.

El nuevo profesor dejó que los adolescentes se le adelantaran, miró hacia arriba y le guiñó un ojo a la niña.

-¿Te ayudo a bajar?- articuló sin emitir sonido.

-No hace falta, si he podido subir sola, puedo apañármelas para bajar- lo miró con prepotencia y el hombre asintió con la cabeza dándole la espalda.

Oyó como unos pies se posaban en el suelo y un pequeño quejido, pero ella había rehusado de su ayuda, que cargase con las consecuencias, él en la vida había podido ponerse de puntillas, pero Lis, su nieta, lo conseguía con una facilidad pasmosa.

Sabía que aquella niña le iba a dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Los chicos se recostaron delante de la puerta del despacho del profesor de Defensa, él llegaba con una sonrisa irónica pintada en el rostro.

-La encontraron- agitó su varita y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Entraron los siete seguidos del hombre, éste cerró la puerta de una patada, dejándola temblando tras el estruendo.

-Ante todo felicidades a los señores Potter y Black- y comenzó a tararear "Cumpleaños feliz".

Ellas sonrieron, el hombre tenía buena voz.

-Les debo una explicación, antes de que hablen con la señorita Black- pasó por delante de ellos con paso decidido- Siéntense, por favor.

Los chicos de sexto se sentaron sobre los sofás que adornaban el despacho.

El sitio estaba realmente pulcro y ordenado.

-Soy Albert Dorian VII, Auror condecorado y actual profesor de la Academia Nacional de Aurores de Cambridge, en la materia de Defensa y Estrategia, de tercer curso, obligatoria para todos los aspirantes- los chicos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos- Estoy aquí a petición directa de Albus Dumbledore y mi amigo Kingsley, para la preparación de la señorita Black en el cuerpo de Aurores.

-Perdone- interrumpió Remus- ¿Saben si Isis quiere convertirse en auror?

-Eso no importa señor Lupin- el chico se sorprendió que él conociese su nombre.

-No ponga esa cara, hombre- bromeó el mago- llevo siguiendo los pasos del monstruito desde que los señores Black pidieron ayuda al Ministerio.

-Pero usted está en el bando de los buenos- replicó Lily.

-Yo estoy con la Orden, sí, e intento evitar que esa niña se convierta en mortífago.

-¿Por qué?- Sirius no se fiaba ni de su sombra.

-¡Hombre! Ya se de dónde sacó la desconfianza el monstruito- rió escandalosamente a lo que Sirius respondió con un gruñido perruno.

-¿Por qué se refiere a Isis como el monstruito?- se adelantó Patricia.

El mago la miró detenidamente y los ojos se le empañaron.

-Es más fácil que decir mi hija- el aire se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo en aquellos momentos- No quiero separarte de ella, Sirius, pero Isis lleva el alma de mi hija. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué a veces parecía tener más edad que la que tiene?

-Viajó al futuro este verano y se pasó allí cuatro años, es como si tuviese quince en vez de once- replicó Anne.

-Bueno, eso sería una muy buena explicación. ¿Qué me decís de la prueba del Veritasserum?- él posó la mirada en el chico de ojos grises- ¿De dónde salió tanta luz Sirius? ¿Habías visto algo como eso alguna vez?

El joven negó con la cabeza, tenía la mente obnubilada.

El hombre se acercó sigiloso al muchacho y se acuclilló frente a él, le sujetó las manos con fuerza y le sonrió. Sirius estaba triste.

-Calma muchacho, nadie va a conseguir separarte de la niña- Sirius le miró a los ojos- y nadie va a conseguir que Isis se separe de ti, eres lo más preciado que tiene.

Se levantó, le revolvió el pelo y se fue a sentar sobre la mesa de despacho, apoyándose sobre una única pierna, las chicas lo miraron embobadas, James bufó molesto.

-Se que son los mejores de esa asignatura en su curso- levantó la mano antes de que James volviera a interrumpir- si señor Potter, mejor incluso que esa niña.

-Habla de ella como si la odiase- le acusó el chico de gafas demasiado molesto.

-No odio a Isis, odié a mi hija durante un tiempo.

-Pero antes ha dicho que el monstruito, refiriéndose a Isis- James estaba totalmente indignado- era su hija.

-Creo que no me he explicado claramente. El alma de Isis al nacer era el de mi hija…

-¡Es exactamente la misma alma!- James lo señalaba con el dedo.

El mago sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No señor Potter, ahora es el alma de Isis Black, no de Lis Dorian. El alma de mi niña la ayudó a desarrollar su magia, pero Lis murió con once años y…

-¿Cómo?- cortó Lily con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Perdón?- el mago parecía descolocado por primera vez.

-¿Cómo murió su hija?- replicó la pelirroja, todos la atravesaron con la mirada, ¿Qué importaba eso?

-Señorita Evans, mi hija murió ahogada.

-Usted parece joven, ¿Con qué edad tuvo a su hija?- Anne empezaba a dudar del hombre, algo en su fuero le impedía creerlo al cien por cien.

-Se sorprendería si supiese la edad que tengo, ¿Cuántos años me echa?- su sonrisa iluminaba el bello rostro curtido.

-¿Treinta y ocho?- aventuró Patricia, muy buena acertando edades.

-¿Treinta y ocho?- el mago parecía apunto de partirse de risa- Gracias, pero no, hace más de veinte años tenía esa edad.

Los chicos lo atravesaron con la mirada, para ser un viejo de cincuenta y ocho años se conservaba de maravilla.

-¿Es usted un vampiro?- la pregunta de Anne fue la que todas esas atolondradas mentes acababan de pensar.

-No señorita Morgan, y ahí viene la petición que les debo de hacer, necesito que protejan a Isis.

-¿Protegerla? ¿De qué o quién si puede saberse?- por una vez en su vida Peter sorprendió con una pregunta lógica.

-De mí y de lo que le voy a hacer, la voy a convertir en una experta guerrera y para ello la voy a tener que romper, sacarle sus más profundos miedos y hacerla enfrentarse a ellos.

-¡Pero tiene once años!- Lily, quién se atreviese a poner un solo dedo encima de esa preciosa cabellera rubia se las vería con ella y su genio demoníaco convertido en ira.

-Lo se, fallé una vez y no pienso volver a fallar- el mago estaba decidido.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros? Si ya está todo decidido, ¿Para que nos necesita?- ese fue Sirius.

-Vais a convertiros todos vosotros en su piedra angular, cada día os tocará a uno convencerla de que debe seguir luchando. Cada uno de vosotros tendrá un valor- pasó la mirada por cada una de la de los jóvenes- Remus, tú eres la sensatez, tú James, eres la fuerza, Patricia la amistad, Anne la bondad, Lily- se detuvo en ella- tú eres el amor- la chica se ruborizó- y Peter la inocencia.

-¿Y yo?- ¿Acaso su hermano no tenía nada que hacer?

-Sirius, tú eres el más importante de todos, jugarás el doble papel, a veces serás su consuelo y otras su agonía.

-No lo entiendo- el chico negaba con la cabeza, él quería ser su apoyo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, su sostén, su clavo ardiente.

-¿No? ¿Ves esto?- el hombre agitó un pergamino en el aire, el chico le mantuvo la mirada- Eres mayor de edad, en cuanto yo firme este papel, te vas a convertir en el tutor legal de tu hermana, todas las decisiones que se tomen sobre ella pasarán antes por tu tamiz, tú considerarás si son oportunas o no. Vas a ser su padre- el hombre sacó una estilográfica del primer cajón - ¿Me vas a permitir entrenarla, destrozarla hasta que desee estar muerta, arrancarle las entrañas y verla sufrir hasta que caiga exhausta para que todos nosotros tengamos un futuro? ¿Eres capaz de poner a Isis en peligro por el bien de la humanidad?

-¿Firmará ese papel?- el chico tenía la voz ronca, lo que menos le apetecía era ver sufrir a la niña.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo obligarla a abandonar la casa de mis padres?

La respuesta fue afirmativa, un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Estará obligada a obedecerme en todo momento?- el chico quería tener todos los cabos atados.

-Igual que tú estabas obligado a obedecer a tus padres, pero nunca lo hiciste- le sorprendió el mago- Sirius, el respeto no se consigue a golpes y eso tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

Sirius asintió con pesar. Había momentos en los que le hubiese encantado ser el padre de Isis para tener derecho a darle una buena tunda, sobretodo cuando todo lo que hacía por ella era alejarla de futuros problemas y la cabezonería Black salía a relucir.

-Si contigo no funcionó el castigo físico, ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionará en Isis?

-Nada- contestó el joven en un susurro- Cada vez que la he abofeteado se ha alejado de mí, no ha comprendido.

-Te equivocas, cada vez que la has abofeteado ha visto en ti a Orion.

-Ella en casa era perfecta, nadie le ponía la mano encima, hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts- dijo el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando las marcas de la espalda de la niña.

El mago negó con la cabeza.

-Me demuestras que no conoces a Isis lo suficiente como para reclamar su custodia- el hombre fue a dejar la pluma en el cajón pero una mano decidida lo detuvo.

-Firme esa nota y tendrá el apoyo de los merodeadores- habló James a sus espaldas, también le urgía sacar a Isis de ese fatídico ambiente.

-Me sorprende, señor Potter, creí que le caía mal.

-Lo que sea por Isis- respondió el muchacho.

-Lo que sea- se levantó Remus dando todo su apoyo a los chicos.

Sirius notó como la amistad era lo más importante en este mundo, ese calor que lo embriagaba con sus alas de ángel le aportaba todo el valor que necesitaba.

-Tiene que firmar esa nota, por favor- le rogó el moreno.

-Sirius, para educar no sólo se necesita cariño, habrá veces que tengas que hacer cosas que no te guste o no te apetezcan hacer. Si Isis no responde al 110 % de lo que le voy a exigir la retiraré de los partidos, ese será su castigo.

-¡Eso no es justo!- se exaltó Patricia- Castigará a todo el equipo, a todo Gryffindor, Isis es la estrella del equipo.

-Lo se. Ese peso pondré sobre sus hombros- levantó las manos asiendo fuertemente el pergamino- Sí, Lily, se que sólo tiene once años, pero puedo demostrarte que Isis es capaz de aguantar más sobre sus hombros que muchos adiestrados en combate. Empezaré con el Quidditch para terminar en lo que más le importa, y quiero que responda bien a todo, demasiado bien, porque no pienso permitirme el lujo de perderla como a mi hija la perdí- el hombre tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes- Ahora, váyanse.

Todos se retiraron apesadumbrados.

La mente de Sirius anhelaba el pergamino, quería tener la responsabilidad de su niña sobre sus hombros, por más que le hubiese gritado a James que era una pesada carga era lo que había deseado desde el mismo momento que con seis años y medio su madre Walburga se la colocó entre sus brazos para sacarle la fotografía que llevaba siempre en su cartera, cerca del corazón cuando se ponía su cazadora de cuero de motorista.

Lily, Patricia y Anne se miraron, la fiesta estaría en pleno apogeo, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que Isis hubiese convertido el agua en Whiskey de fuego como les había prometido y hubiese podido conseguir el piano de cola para tocarle la melodía que les había compuesto a los chicos.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo LII. ¡Felicidades!**

Cuando los merodeadores y las chicas llegaron a la torre la fiesta había comenzado sin ellos.

Una pequeña chica con la melena completamente lisa y flequillo rubio se contoneaba por encima del escenario improvisado en el balcón de la casa.

Llevaba sus vaqueros de la suerte, raídos por el uso, un top negro, botas militares medio abrochadas por encima de los camales del pantalón y una cazadora de cuero negro. Se había maquillado ligeramente y agarraba el micrófono con ambas manos mientras paseaba de un lado al otro.

Toda la torre vibraba con la música, Sirius abrió la boca descomunalmente al verla lanzar el micrófono al techo y dejar caer la cazadora a sus pies, los jóvenes parecían estar comiéndosela con la mirada. Levantó la mano y lo cazó al vuelo, mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus chicos favoritos.

"Someone´s watching over me" comenzó a sonar y ella se subió a la barandilla para pasearse delante de los chicos.

Seguía teniendo buena voz.

"_I found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and run away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forget I had_

_All I know is you´re not here to stay_

_What you always used to say_

_But it´s written in the sky tonight"_

Lily, Anne y Patri se miraban sorprendidas, aquella no era la canción que se había pasado ensayando la semana pasada. La que las había vuelto casi locas porque la niña no lograba llegar a coger la tonadilla y le costaban algunas palabras.

Aquella canción hablaba de su situación actual.

"_So I won´t give up_

_No I won´t break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I´m standing in the dark I´ll stay relieve_

_Someone´s watching over me"_

-Es increíble- susurró Lily mientras miraba como James se deleitaba con el equilibrio de su jugadora preferida.

-Chicos, ¿Vosotros la bajaríais de ahí antes de que se caiga?- Sirius dio unos pasos hacia su hermana, tragando con fuerza, ni siquiera estaba escuchando la letra de la canción, la niña se paseaba sobre diez centímetros de barandilla como si estuviese en medio de la sala, con una seguridad pasmosa.

"_I´ve seen that bright Light_

_And it´s shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won´t to be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it´s taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_Took this moment to my dreams"_

"_So I won´t give up_

_No I won´t break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I´m standing in the dark I´ll stay believe_

_Someone´s watching over me"_

Sirius se adelantó un poco más y ella le envió un beso con la manita, mientras le susurraba felicidades.

"_It doesn´t matter what people say_

_And it doesn´t matter how long it takes_

_Relieve in yourself and you fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be trae to yourself and follow your Herat"_

"_So I won´t give up_

_No I won´t break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I´m standing in the dark I´ll stay believe"_

El tono de su voz se elevó unos cuántos tonos y miró directamente esos hermosos ojos grises.

"_That I won´t give up_

_No I won´t break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around"_

Se acercó tanto el micrófono a los labios que parecía que se lo fuese a comer.

"_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I´m standing in the dark I´ll still believe_

_That someone´s watching over_

_Someone´s watching over_

_Someone´s watching over me"_

Sirius se acercó hasta la barandilla y extendió la mano para que la enana pudiese bajar.

Ella le sonrió y le saltó al cuello, rodeándolo con las piernas, el chico terminó sentado en el suelo.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó cuando aún estaba sobre su cintura.

-¿Qué has tomado?- el tono era curioso.

Ella ladeó la cabeza interrogándolo con la mirada.

-No estoy enfadado Isis, sólo sorprendido- aventajó el chico con una preciosa sonrisa.

-No te ha gustado- la chica bajó la mirada, apenada.

Él colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, al principio ella no respondió, pero su hermano era insistente y sonrió, luego comenzó a moverse e intentar apartarse, pero Sirius era fuerte.

-Basta, Sirius, por favor- rogó a punto de un ataque de risa.

La música de fondo sellaba los gritos de la niña.

-No- negó el chico a la vez que aumentaba el ataque.

-Por favor, por favor, ¡Sir!

-Canta conmigo- el chico paró y ella asintió con la cabeza.

La música rock volvió a inundar el ambiente, mientras la música ambiente dejaba de sonar. Era una canción de navidad, la que no habían cantado ese año.

"Please come home for Crhistmas".

_(Christmas)  
The snow's coming down  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching it fall  
(Christmas)  
Lots of people around  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home_

(Christmas)  
The church bells in town  
(Christmas)  
All ringing in song  
(Christmas)  
Full of happy sounds  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
´Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year

(Christmas)  
Pretty lights on the tree  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching them shine  
(Christmas)  
You should be here with me  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

Sirius e Isis bailaban a la vez, marcándose los mismos pasos de baile.

_They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
Cuz I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year  
_  
_(Christmas)  
If there was a way  
(Christmas)  
I'd hold back this tear  
(Christmas)  
But it's Christmas day  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home__  
_

James se subió al escenario con su amigo y le quitó el micrófono de las manos a la niña para comenzar a cantar mientras su amigo cogía una guitarra y comenzaba a rasgar las cuerdas.

La canción iba dedicada a Lily y a Patricia, y la cantó junto a su hermano.

**Que te quedaras conmigo  
**_Que te quedaras conmigo  
Una vida entera  
Que contigo adiós inviernos  
Solo primavera_

Que las olas son de magia  
Y no de agua salada  
Yo te creo todo  
Y tú no me das nada  
Tú no me das nada...

Que si sigo tu camino  
Llegaré hasta el cielo  
Tú me mientes en la cara  
Y yo me vuelvo ciego

Yo me trago tus palabras  
Tú juegas un juego  
Y me brilla el mundo  
cuando dices luego  
Cuando dices luego...

Cuando dices siento  
Siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida  
yo estaré contigo

Tomas de mi mano  
Y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira  
Me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire  
Siento que respiro

Mientes tan bien  
Que me sabe a verdad  
Todo lo que me das  
Ya te estoy amando

Mientes tan bien  
Que he llegado a imaginar  
Que mi amor llenas tu piel  
Aunque todo es de papel  
Mientes tan bien

Cuando dices siento  
Siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida  
Yo estaré contigo

Tomas de mi mano  
Y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira  
Me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire  
Siento que respiro

Mientes tan bien  
Que me sabe a verdad  
Todo lo que me das  
Ya te estoy amando

Mientes tan bien  
Que he llegado a imaginar  
Que mi amor llenas tu piel  
Y aunque todo es de papel  
Mientes tan bien

Y aunque todo es de papel  
Mientes lo sé

_Cuando dices siento_

Siento que eres todo

Cuando dices vida

Yo estaré contigo

Tomas de mi mano

Y por dentro lloro

Aunque sea mentira

Me haces sentir vivo

Aunque es falso el aire

Siento que respiro

Mientes tan bien

Que me sabe a verdad

Todo lo que me das

Ya te estoy amando

Anne bailaba en medio de la sala junto a Remus, a ella no le importaba que su chico no cantase, sabía de antemano que no le gustaba lucirse como aquellos dos.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le susurró al oído, creándole un mundo de fantasía tras su lóbulo.

-Ahora no Remus, quédate conmigo- la música ambiente les daba cierta intimidad entre tanta gente.

Isis abandonó el taburete del piano y se bajó del escenario, estaba seca.

Se acercó a la barra cautelosa y cogió una botella de agua. Al menos eso era lo que parecía. Se la bebió seguida, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

-¿No nos vas a dar?- James extendió el brazo y ella negó con la cabeza, pese a la temperatura exterior de cinco grados la chica sudaba.

-¿Hay más?- Sirius sabía que ocultaba algo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y extendió un brazo hacia una de las cajas que reposaban en el suelo.

Los chicos sacaron dos botellitas de agua y se las bebieron, querían saber qué era lo que estaba bebiendo Isis. Se llevaron bastante decepción al no notar ningún sabor en aquella bebida incolora e inodora. La niña sonrió ante el asombro de los chicos que la miraban confusos.

-¿Agua!- articuló Sirius con desprecio.

-Claro, yo sólo puedo beber agua o zumo, ¿recuerdas?- se burló la chica carraspeando, la bebida le había quemado la garganta- ¿Hablasteis con Albert Dorian?

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- James miró a Sirius.

-No pienso entrenar con él- aseguró la chica recostada sobre la barra.

Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Vas a entrenar con él y vas a ser capaz de demostrarle que fuerte somos los Black- lo decía enorgulleciéndose de su apellido, por fin había entendido que Isis era Black y no Dorian, y eso le llenaba de gozo.

-No Sirius- él le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para acallar su prerograta.

-Entrenarás con él, y darás más de lo que puedas, ¿Me oyes? Porque si no lo haces te retirará del equipo y nos quedaremos sin nuestra jugadora estrella- le advirtió su hermano sujetándole de los hombros.

-No es justo- replicó ella dando botecitos.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo sea, pero aún así lo harás- le contestó Sirius arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos irradiaban impotencia.

El chico sonrió al notar la mano de su hermano sobre la espalda.

-Porque te lo digo yo- no le apartaba la vista de esos preciosos ojos turquesa, no eran tan claros como los del profesor, parecían más como el agua del mar en un día de verano.

La chica apartó a su hermano y señaló el escenario. Los chicos se giraron y vieron a Remus subido en él, con el micrófono entre las manos, los tres sonrieron. El chico susurraba las palabras, pero la música era preciosa, una preciosa balada de rock.

Siguieron con la vista hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del licántropo, una preciosidad con minifalda blanca y chaqueta rosa, su Anne.

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough_

So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

And make your final move  
Don't be scared, you want you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away...

Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance your  
final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance

-Qué bonito- dijo Isis mientras veía como Remus abandonaba el escenario para besar a su chica.

-Muy bonito- se burlaron los otros dos del chico.

-Que poca sensibilidad- pasó por al lado de ello con aires de superioridad.

La vieron dar un tras pies y recuperar la compostura.

-James, pásame su botella- James lo miró extrañado.

-¿En qué piensas?- el chico rebuscaba detrás de la barra hasta que encontró la pequeña botellita que había retirado la niña, olfateó el contenido pero sólo era agua.- Es agua, Sirius.

-Pruébala- James lo miró como si estuviera loco- Trae.

Sirius probó el contenido y cerró los ojos al notar el fuego en su boca.

- Agua, eh? Esto no es agua, chaval, es tequila- dejó la botella en la barra y salió tras su hermana.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo LIII. La Tormenta.**

Sirius había salido tras los pasos tambaleantes de la pequeña arpía, contándole todo lo del entrenamiento y cómo él y el resto de sus amigos la iban a ayudar, pasando por alto que la niña hubiese bebido alcohol.

Paseaban marcando cada paso por el frío pasillo del tercer piso.

-¡Déjame en paz!- la niña detuvo el paso enfrentando el casi metro setenta de Sirius, sin miedo.

-Isis, no me grites. Yo no te he hecho nada- le habló el merodeador con los ojos enrojecidos.

Llevaban cerca de una hora discutiendo sobre el papel de Albert Dorian en el colegio.

-Me da igual quién sea él, o incluso lo importante que sea. No pienso entrenar para acabar algo que el gilipollas de tu director empezó- soltó con arrogancia.

Sirius se adelantó unos pasos, levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara.

-Estabas avisada- recalcó el chico apuntándola con el dedo.

-Sirius- interrumpió James, no quería que se empezase una guerra- La fiesta.

El chico asintió, se separó de la niña de espaldas, despacio y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azul claro.

-Tu función no es educarla- tenía los puños apretados, pegados a las caderas.

-No se meta dónde no le llaman- espetó Sirius tragándose parte de su ira.

-Te equivocas. Os necesitáis el uno al otro, golpeándola no conseguirás su respeto.

-Nadie le ha cortado las alas nunca. Necesita disciplina, sus padres la abandonaron en manos de una profesora. Soy su hermano mayor, y lo más parecido a un padre que ha conocido en su vida. Si me he de ganar su respeto a golpes lo haré.

-Con los golpes no conseguirás su respeto, si no su temor. Te tendrá miedo, no respeto- le explicó el hombre- Sirius, necesito tu ayuda, para con Isis.

Sirius asintió, la bofetada le había dolido mucho más a él que a la niña.

Cuando llegaron a la torre ya no había ganas para nada, Sirius había llorado en silencio durante todo el paseo, por los largos pasillos del colegio. Por suerte la fiesta había terminado y los estudiantes estaban en sus habitaciones.

Abatido se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Siempre que intentaba aclarar las cosas con la pequeña se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Pensando en todas las vueltas que iba a dar la vida si conseguía la custodia de la niña se durmió sobre el sofá. Sus amigos lo abandonaron tapándolo con una manta.

Horas después apareció una niña por el retrato, helada de frío y con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Se acercó hasta el sofá para ver quien estaba desparramado en él y se encogió al ver que era Sirius y su rostro dejaba ver lágrimas resecas.

Volvió a colocar la manta extendida y se durmió hecha un ovillo a los pies del chico.

La mañana del doce de Marzo amaneció la más fría en décadas.

El sol se colaba ingrávido por cada recoveco del castillo, iluminando pequeñas grietas del tiempo.

En una pequeña habitación tras una puerta oculta a cualquier alumno, un gran mago se daba una ducha de agua fría, como solía hacer desde sus veinte años. Sus cabellos dorados caían en mechones sobre su cara, y los ojos cristalinos los mantenía cerrados mientras borboteaba el agua en su boca.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una cálida toalla de rizo blanco, que le reconfortó con su calor.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó asimismo mientras estudiaba sus facciones endurecidas.

Una lechuza parda revoloteó sobre la colcha con un pergamino en su pico.

-¿Tú crees?- la lechuza ululó como respuesta.

-Por esta vez te haré caso, pero no creo que resulte- el animal estiró su pata, impaciente por entregar el pergamino.

Albert Dorian nunca había sido muy explicativo, sus notas se caracterizaban por ser concisas, y siempre sonaban a orden militar, de esas que si no las cumplías te metías en un buen lío.

"_James, Sirius,_

_Traed a Isis al estadio de Quidditch._

_Os espero a las doce._

_Profesor Dorian"_

El hombre ató la nota a la pata del animal y este emprendió el vuelo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

La lechuza voló hasta la habitación de sexto, en donde repiqueteó en la ventana.

James se levantó tambaleante, le cogió la nota y la leyó mientras se restregaba los ojos.

El animal salió por la puerta en el momento que James la abrió para ir a contárselo a su "hermano", bajó en vuelo rasante y se colocó sobre la mesita delante de la chimenea.

Sirius abrió los ojos intentando recordar en dónde se encontraba, estiró las piernas y golpeó un pequeño bulto a sus pies, se levantó sobresaltado a la vez que retiraba sus fríos pies del cuerpo de su hermana, y la manta se precipitó sobre el suelo.

La niña abrió los ojos lentamente, la lechuza estaba erguida frente a ella con las alas extendidas.

Aterrada optó por la vertical y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué es eso?- miraba aterrada al animal frente a ella.

-Isis- el chico sonreía, agradecido de que Isis se hubiese acostado con él- Sólo es una lechuza.

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?- la niña se alejaba del animal arrastrándose por el sofá en dirección a su hermano, con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

Unos pasos resonaron por las escaleras, Sirius dirigió la mirada hacia ellas viendo aparecer a James con dos escobas en las manos.

-Creo que ha venido a despertaros, gandules- se mofó el chico lanzándole una escoba al moreno de ojos grises- Tenemos minuto y medio para llegar al campo- habló decidido mientras se colocaba su escoba entre las piernas, apuntaba con la varita las puertas del balcón e iniciaba el vuelo- ¡Y nos quiere a los tres!

Isis miró a su hermano con la escoba entre las piernas y como le indicaba que se colocase delante de él.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó pasando la pierna por encima del mango.

-Seguiremos a James, debe ser importante- le respondió el chico asiéndola fuertemente por la cintura.

-Que frío- murmuró Isis soplando entre sus manitas, a ver si algo de su cálido aliento las volvía a revivir.

Albert Dorian estaba plantado en medio del campo de Quidditch con una camiseta blanca ceñida a sus trabajados pectorales y abultados bíceps. Unos vaqueros desgastados y botas militares correctamente atadas.

Vio a los chicos surcar el cielo en dos escobas y sonrió al ver a Isis bajo el abrazo de su hermano, parecía que se le hubiese olvidado el bofetón. La niña iba cubierta con el cuerpo del joven mago, intentando protegerla del gélido viento.

-Buenas tardes, la puntualidad es una virtud- dijo mientras los chicos dejaban sus escobas sobre el mojado césped.

-Buenas tardes, señor- respondieron los tres al unísono, aunque Isis más bien murmuró adormecida.

-Hoy empezaremos atrabajar la magia sin varita, señorita Black- mantenía las distancias.

Isis levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

-Mire, no he dormido mucho esta noche, estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza horrores, así que mejor yo me voy- avanzó hacia los vestuarios dejándose a los tres hombres plantados en medio del campo de Quidditch.

-¿Quiere que vaya a por ella?- preguntó James al ver que Sirius se mantenía alejado.

-No hace falta, señor Potter, no llegará muy lejos- sonrió el hombre mientras levantaba los brazos sobre su cabeza juntando las palmas con una fuerte sacudida.

Isis retrocedió a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la frente, buscando con lo que acababa de golpearse. Las escobas eran normales, ya no fluía la magia.

-Acabo de colocar un campo de fuerza alrededor del estadio, Isis no podrá salir en tres días, quiero que la dejen aquí, esta será su primera lección, siempre que se sale uno debe ir preparado para todo, cogiendo lo imprescindible- señaló el profesor con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero Isis no puede pasarse tres días sin comer ni beber, es una niña- se quejó Sirius, nada dispuesto a dejarse a su hermana abandonada a la fría intemperie.

-Si puede y lo hará- atravesó con la mirada al chico- Esta es tu primera prueba James, debes mantener alejado a Sirius de su hermana, no debe recibir ayuda de nadie. Tres días, yo vendré a por ella- sentenció el mago levantando tres dedos.

James cogió a su "hermano" de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera del campo.

-Vamos James, es Isis, morirá de inanición entres días. No tiene reservas- el chico miraba hacia atrás, su hermana había optado por sentarse frente a la barrera invisible- Es Isis, James, sólo es Isis.

James arrastraba a su amigo hacia el comedor. Atravesaron las puertas y lo cruzaron para ir a la mesa de Gryffindor. El joven no podía dejar de perder la mirada en las puertas del Gran Comedor, macizas puertas de roble.

-Se que es Isis, pero a diferencia de ti yo se que lo conseguirá- soltó con los dientes apretados.

Un trueno rompió la charla animada de los estudiantes, muchos se sobrecogieron ante el estallido. Sirius dirigió la mirada alarmado hacia James, el cielo se rompía.

-Es mi hermana pequeña, se supone que la tengo que cuidar, no abandonar a su suerte- murmuraba calmando los nervios.

El torrente de agua cayó de golpe, aporreando los cristales del viejo edificio.

-Señores- el director se levantó de su asiento- debido a la tormenta el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw se suspende. Les aconsejo que no salgan de las puertas, la tormenta es eléctrica.

Sirius miró alarmado a James, sólo faltaba que la niña fuese alcanzada por un rayo.

-No le va a pasar nada- intentó calmarse el merodeador de gafas.

Una luz cegadora iluminó la estancia, barriendo las barreras mágicas, diez segundos después el cielo reventaba con un ensordecedor trueno.

De nuevo luz y ocho segundos después el ruido.

El resto de la tropa apareció por las puertas, con ojeras y sobrecogidos por el ruido.

Lily se fue a sentar al lado de James abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le espetaba un sonoro beso en los labios.

Patricia se acercó cautelosa a Sirius, no sabía de qué humor se encontraba y su silencio no presagiaba estar a las mil maravillas.

-Hola- saludó despacito.

-Hola- respondió el mago apretando los puños.

-¿Pasa algo?- ese era Remus- ¿La nana sigue durmiendo?

James asintió con la cabeza mientras se separaba de Lily y observaba a Sirius de reojo.

Su "hermano" siempre lo había respaldado tras cualquier mentira.

-Eso espero, que se haya dormido- el chico intentaba olvidarse de la imagen de la niña, sentada en el frío suelo.

Anne llegó corriendo a la mesa, con las mejillas encendidas y chorreando.

-No os lo vais a creer- se detuvo al ver que Sirius estaba allí.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Remus- ¿Vienes de fuera? El director ha aconsejado no salir.

Anne asintió con la cabeza. Cogió a Patricia de la túnica y la levantó del banco.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada del resto le contó lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Dices que Isis está en medio del campo de Quidditch?- Patricia observaba a Sirius, si se enteraba a la niña no le iba a quedar un milímetro de esas nalgas para clavar una aguja sin moratón- ¿Y qué hace allí?

-Nada, sólo está debajo de la lluvia, calada hasta los huesos, parece no importarle- repuso la chica de Remus, tan sólo transmitía la información.

-Debemos sacarla de allí y meterla en la cama antes de que Sirius se entere- Patricia era su amiga y no quería que la niña se metiese en problemas.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Sabes la que está cayendo?- Anne la taladró con la mirada- No has salido, ¿verdad?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y colocó las manos en jarras, mientras daba dos pasos hacia delante y dos pasos hacia atrás. Pensando, intentando descubrir cómo llevar a Isis desde el campo hasta su cama sin que Sirius se enterase.

Un atento profesor posó la mirada en las dos jóvenes Gryffindor y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Una joven profesora de Transformaciones entraba por la puerta de profesores indignada.

-Señor Dorian- la aclamación retumbó en el comedor- Le exijo que deje a mi alumna la señorita Black entrar en el castillo.

-Yo no se lo prohíbo- refutó el hombre distraído.

-La señorita Black está hechizada, y aquí el único que sabe marcar a un alumno es usted y el director, y no creo que Albus la haya dejado a la intemperie bajo el agua y los rayos.

-Pues yo no he sido, asegúrese de investigar antes de acusar- se levantó agitando su túnica y avanzó hacia las chicas Gryffindor paradas en la puerta del comedor.

-Señorita Morgan, señorita McKenzi, acompáñenme- ordenó sin darles tiempo a replicar.

Las chicas lo siguieron encantadas hasta su despacho.

-¿Por qué te llama Morgan cuando tu apellido es McDonald?- le susurró Patricia al oído.

-Morgan era el apellido de mi padre, murió hace doce años, en un accidente de coche- le respondió Anne.

El hombre recorría el despacho despacio, vigilando por la ventana que daba al campo que la niña siguiese allí, y sí, así era, Isis seguía en la misma posición que hacía exactamente tres largas horas.

-He de decirles que Isis está pasando una prueba- las palabras resonaron en el cuarto- Deben dejarla a la intemperie.

-Pero enfermará- replicó Patricia levantándose de la silla.

-El cuerpo se curte con las enfermedades, se hace inmune.

-Sólo tiene once años- murmuró Anne, dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus manos, blancas de tanto apretarlas.

-Lo se. Por eso mismo sólo serán tres días en lugar de cinco- repuso el profesor.

Esa era una de las pruebas de fuego en sus cursos de la Academia, abandonaba a los alumnos en medio de un frondoso bosque durante una semana, sólo aprobaban aquellos que lograban presentarse en clase el lunes por la mañana para recoger su varita.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo LIV. La prueba.**

Isis temblaba de frío, no recordaba el tiempo que llevaba allí, bajo la intensa lluvia.

Por su cabeza pasaban imágenes del cielo ennegrecido, y multitud de relámpagos surcando en la atmósfera.

Por desgracia un campo de fuerza sólo servía para la magia, para los fenómenos atmosféricos no existía barrera.

Aburrida y entumecida se levantó de golpe, haciendo crujir sus rodillas.

-¡Estoy aburrida!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró alrededor, todos estarían en clases. Bien calentitos.

Se miró su vestimenta, los vaqueros se le pegaban a las piernas, las botas desabrochadas aún sobre los camales estaban anegadas de agua, el top era lo único que tenía seco, pero la cazadora pesaba toneladas, aunque no había calado, por suerte.

-Ojala dejase de llover- susurró despacio.

Pero el tiempo no estaba por complacerle sus deseos, y el agua seguía cayendo por su rostro.

Levantó la cara, para contemplar la tormenta, levantó los brazos y dejó que la lluvia mojase sus párpados. Total ya estaba chopada. Un poco más no iba a variar su estado de hipotermia.

James entró al cuarto cauteloso, junto a su novia, la pelirroja.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó la chica con miedo.

Pero el cuarto parecía vacío, tres días había pasado su hermana bajo la lluvia.

Un chico apuesto salió del baño, totalmente arreglado y de muy buen humor.

-Hola chicos, ¿Venís a por Isis?- ese era el humor normal del apuesto joven, divertido y no el huraño con el que habían tenido que lidiar desde la tarde del primer día.

-¿Estás bien?- Lily no separa su espalda del pecho de su novio.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo sí- repuso- Y espero que Isis también. ¿Creéis que habrá enfermado?

Lily se separó de James y se sentó sobre la cama, con la mirada hacia la punta de los pies. Resopló nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese suspiro?- el chico vigilaba los movimientos de su amiga- ¿Lily?

-No te lo han dicho…- palabras sin sentido para el joven.

-James, ¿Qué…?- Sirius se giró hacia su amigo.

-Su prueba empieza hoy- James tenía la tez blanca, del susto.

-¿Y estos tres días?

-Nuestra prueba, y según Albert la hemos pasado con excelente- respondió James sonriendo.

Pasos resonaron por el corredor, golpes insistentes en la puerta y dos chicas y un chico sin respiración.

-Os lo vais a perder- animó Patricia cogiendo el brazo de Sirius- Vamos.

Sirius fue arrastrado por el pasillo, seguido del resto de sus amigos.

Atravesaron la sala común y lo guiaron hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Albert Dorian los esperaba con una sonrisa radiante en las gradas.

-Su hermana es increíble, señor Black- informó el profesor- No sólo ha aguantado estoicamente durante los tres días, sino que acaba de derrotar a un Kneezle.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Lily encarándolo de muy malas pulgas.

-Lo que oye, el dragón le está costando un poquito más- señaló hacia el centro del campo, donde una pequeña niña agitaba sus manos delante de un gigantesco dragón rojo.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! Va a conseguir que la mate- se alarmó la pelirroja.

Sirius, James y Lily apenas respiraban.

Patricia y Anne la animaban a todo pulmón y Remus estudiaba los movimientos de Isis, guiándola en susurros, cerrando los ojos algunos momentos y suspirando cuando veía de nuevo a la pequeña en pie, enfrentándose a tal monstruosidad.

Las fuerzas de la niña flaqueaban, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ingerir alimento alguno, y la vista comenzaba a nublarse.

La bestia embistió con fuerza y ella rodó bajo su pancha, pateándole el corazón con fuerza.

Un momento de tensión y el crispamiento del dragón.

El animal cayó con todo el peso de su cola sobre uno de los hombros de la niña, arrancándole un espantoso grito de dolor seguido de un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Isis no dudó su siguiente movimiento, si esa púa se clavaba sobre la cabeza del animal debía causarle la muerte instantánea, saltó sacando fuerzas de donde ya no existían sobre el lomo del animal, trepó por toda su espalda y se agarró a uno de sus ojos.

El dragón daba espantosas sacudidas, tratándose de liberar del parásito que golpeaba fuertemente su iris, levantó su cola y la dirigió directamente a su cabeza, con demasiada fuerza.

Isis notó la ráfaga de aire sobre su ropa mojada y en el último instante se dejó caer hacia un lado, rodando por el suelo en cuanto hizo contacto en la hierba.

Oyó el crujido del cráneo partiéndose por la mitad y sonrió satisfecha, acababa de destruir a la bestia, sin armas, sin magia.

Si Albert Dorian la había retado a sacar su magia interior ella no había obedecido y había gastado su inteligencia.

¿Quería el diente del dragón? Bien, tendría toda la mandíbula del animal.

¡Mierda!, ella no tenía tanta fuerza y un brazo no lo podía gastar.

Miró hacia las gradas, Sirius estaba allí, ella lo había sentido enfadado, triste y aunque estuviese lejos, preocupado.

Sonrió y lo saludó con el brazo sano.

-Sorprendente, no está enfadada con usted- anunció el profesor- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Albert se acercó hasta la barandilla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escandalizado.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó Remus mientras arrastraba a Anne junto a él.

Patricia, James y Lily actuaron al instante, Sirius se quedó observando como Isis creaba una pequeña bola de energía sobre la palma de su mano y la dirigía hacia el dragón.

La carne del animal se separó limpiamente, arrojando litros de sangre negra sobre la pequeña serpiente, la vio concentrándose y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose lo hizo estremecerse, no había oído nada tan desagradable en toda su vida, pero no apartó la vista.

Fue el único que vio como la bola desaparecía e Isis parecía caer al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

El corazón se le aceleró en ese instante y atravesó el campo de fuerza sin importarle las consecuencias.

Corría al encuentro de su hermana, allí tirada, descansando tras un lucha épica.

Dejó caerse de rodillas al lado del maltrecho cuerpo, embadurnándose con la sangre del dragón que aún salía a raudales, quemaba, la maldita sangre quemaba.

Apartó los cabellos manchados del angelical rostro y comprobó la respiración acercando su oreja a la naricita. Respiraba, entrecortada pero respiraba.

-Isis, peque- le susurró al oído.

-Sirius- murmuró agotada- Te eché de menos.

El joven sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Isis era excepcional.

-Vamos, peque. Te llevo en brazos como cuando te quedabas dormida frente a la chimenea esperando a Papa Noel- le animó su hermano pasándole un brazo bajo sus axilas y otro bajo la flexura de las rodillas.

-Ten cuidado, la sangre de dragón produce enfermedades- le avisó la niña.

Sirius se la apretó contra el pecho y enterró su cara en la clavícula de su hermana.

-Auuu, cuidado- le dolía horrores el hombro y su hermano no era muy cuidadoso cuando se ponía cariñoso.

-Vamos, peque, te llevaré a la enfermería- le dijo Sirius crispando los nervios de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué?- replicó asustada.

-Porque estás herida y porque quiero que Madame Pomfrey te haga una revisión.

-¡Sirius! ¡No!- pero no tenía ya fuerzas para moverse, además de dolerle el hombro izquierdo una burrada, aunque el calor que le estaba aportando el pecho de su hermano la había calmado bastante, por lo que sus quejidos se quedaron en palabras que se las llevó el agua.

Cuando el resto de la panda levantó la cabeza los hermanos habían desaparecido.

-Por Dios Santo- señaló Anne la cabeza del dragón- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-Realmente es buena, espero que Sirius la haya llevado directamente a la enfermería- Albert ensanchó su sonrisa- Y luego me preguntabais porqué la llamaba monstruito…

Se alejó del estadio divertido mientras negaba la cabeza, removía sus brazos en el aire y hacía desaparecer todo.

-¡Señor!- James había salido a la carrera tras él, el hombre avanzaba rápido debido a su estatura.

Se detuvo a la entrada del castillo.

-Dígame, señor Potter- sabía lo que le iba a preguntar el chico, así que no lo hizo delatarse más- Si su pregunta va referida a si Isis ha dado el 110 % en la prueba y puede seguir jugando al Quidditch, la respuesta es sí.

El chico suspiró, el partido era en dos semanas, y había pensado en rehacer de nuevo el equipo y darle la oportunidad a Isis de jugar en el puesto de buscadora, aunque para eso la tuviese que preparar.

Los chicos salían de la torre rumbo a la enfermería pues Sirius aún no había regresado y estaban algo preocupados.

Remus y James llevaban la mirada al frente, con el corazón encogido.

-Acuéstense cada uno en una cama- ordenaba la enfermera a dos hermanos testarudos.

-Yo estoy bien- se quejaba Sirius- es ella la que tiene que ver.

-Yo estoy bien, señora- habló decidida la niña de melenita perfectamente acomodada a su pequeña cabeza, mientras parpadeaba para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-He dicho que se acuesten en una cama.

-No pienso quedarme aquí, quiero ir a mi cuarto- anunció Isis retrocediendo de espaldas mientras la maga la señalaba con su varita.

La enfermera agitó y golpeó la varita y la niña fue introducida en una de las camas.

-¿Quiere que repita la acción con usted, señor Black?- preguntó amenazadoramente.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se introdujo en la cama contigua a la de su hermana, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cintura y bufando molesto.

-La culpa la tienes tú, por traerme- le espetó una niña enfurecida.

-Cállate- escupió el chico a desgana.

-Cállate tú- replicó con la voz agria.

-Me callaré cuando quiera, niñata- y la atravesó con la mirada.

-Niñato, tú. Mira en que situación nos has metido- señaló con la cabeza a la enfermera que traía una bandeja llena de pociones- Ahora nos dejará aquí toda la noche.

-De eso nada, yo no pienso pasar la noche aquí- replicó el chico indignado.

-Pues creo que no tienes elección, pequeño- se burló la niña.

Sirius giró tan rápido el cuello que le crujió, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Remus y James habían escuchado toda la conversación divertidos, volvían a ser los hermanos Black, discutiendo como siempre.

-Muy bien señores Black, ahora pórtense bien y tómense todo lo que les diga la enfermera- bromeó James al verlos molestos entre ellos.

-James…- resopló Remus- Por favor, no bromees. Su piel ha estado en contacto con sangre de dragón y si ninguno de ellos tiene puesta la vacuna lo van a pasar realmente mal.

Sirius lo interrogó con la mirada, para comprobar que su amigo estaba de guasa, pero la cara de Remus no reía.

-Dime que vas de coña- rogó el chico de ojos grisáceos.

-No, Sirius, no voy de broma- cabeceó hacia Isis.

La niña estaba pálida, llevaba tres días sin alimentarse, estaba agotada y tenía un hombro dislocado, pero nadie la podía tocar sin probabilidad de enfermar, alta probabilidad.

-Isis, ¿Te duele el hombro?- la niña se lo sujetaba con una manita mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sólo asintió con la cabeza, despacio, para no moverlo.

-Señora Pomfrey- James señaló la postura de la niña.

-Lo siento señor Potter, no puedo hacer nada hasta que se evapore la sangre.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y un hombre apuesto se coló.

-Yo le colocaré el hombro en su sitio, soy inmune a la sangre de dragón, a mis padres, por suerte, les pareció bien hacerme pasar por el martirio de las tres inyecciones más dolorosas que he recibido en mi vida- sentenció Albert dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo de la niña.

-No se acerque a mí- le aconsejó Isis haciendo vibrar la lámpara de puro enojo.

-Señorita Black, no tiene elección- habló decidido el hombre- Le colocaré el hombro en el sitio o la sangre se acumulará ahí para el resto de su vida. Señor Black, sujétela.

-Ni me toques Sirius- advirtió la niña separándose de su hermano.

-Vamos Isis, será sólo un momento- le dijo su hermano mientras la sujetaba clavándole los fuertes dedos en la clavícula derecha.

El mago palpó la clavícula derecha de la niña y se detuvo unos instantes en su hombro, la cabeza del húmero se le había desencajado, apretó sobre el pequeño homoplato y sujetó el brazo a la altura del codo.

El hombre se detuvo para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y después sin avisar recolocó el brazo en su lugar.

El grito de dolor que lanzó la niña hizo a los tres chicos saltar de la impresión.

-Ya está- avisó el hombre colocándole el antebrazo sobre su abdomen- Es fuerte señorita.

Isis se separó de él y se cobijó al lado de su hermano, aquél hombre sólo le había causado dolor desde que llegó al colegio, y ella no había pedido nada de todo aquello. Sabía como resolver ya el futuro sin que nadie se metiera en su "apacible" vida, al menos las visiones habían desaparecido.


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo LV. La nueva buscadora.**

Si ganaban el partido se ponían en cabeza en la puntuación del equipo de las casas.

Este partido era importante, Isis jugaría por primera vez como buscadora, y no sólo Isis había cambiado de posición, el equipo había sido reestructurado desde sus cimientos.

-Bueno chicos- Patricia e Isis miraron despectivamente a su capitán, por lo que él añadió con una cálida sonrisa- y señoritas, el partido- suspiró eliminando parte del nerviosismo- es importante, trascendental.

-Como todos James, no te pongas dramático, por favor- recalcó Thomson, el único de los nuevos que había mantenido su puesto, con arrogancia.

James lo miró detenidamente, dispuesto a replicar cuando una dulce voz lo interrumpió.

-Lo que quiere decir el capitán- Isis se detuvo para subirse al banco y ponerse a la misma altura que sus compañeros, enfrentándolos- es que hemos rehecho el equipo, y todos tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos este partido. Va a ser una sorpresa para las serpientes- se frotó las manos ávidamente- demasiado desagradable- añadió una maliciosa sonrisa- Los tenemos que descolocar, y sabemos cómo hacerlo.

-El comentarista será el primero en dar las posiciones- repuso Thomson.

-Cuando las de ya estaremos en el campo, lo único que no varía es que James sigue siendo el capitán de este equipo, ni siquiera McGonagall conoce la nueva disposición de este equipo.

-Isis, todos somos novatos en las posiciones, la vamos a pifiar- recalcó el chico molesto, Clark Thomson.

-Tú no, sigues de bateador, junto con Remus- Isis cabeceó hacia el licántropo, apurado en colocarse las protecciones, temblaba como una hoja, su primer partido después de un largo descanso.

-Él nunca ha jugado al Quidditch- soltó molesto el chico castaño.

-Cierto- atinó a decir Remus- ¡Pero pienso machacar a esas serpientes!

James y Sirius gritaron al unísono. Animando las palabras de su amigo, Isis afirmó sonriente, ese era el auténtico espíritu Gryffindor, lo que había conocido desde que ella entró a formar parte del equipo.

-¿Algo más capitana?- bromeó James al dejar de gritar.

-¡No soy la capitana, James!- bufó molesta.

-Te equivocas, el capitán del equipo suele ser siempre el buscador- sonrió Sirius, siguiendo la broma a su amigo.

-No, Wood era guardián como McKenzi- Patricia asintió con la cabeza- Si no quieres ser el capitán- su voz tenía cierta musicalidad- ¿Te gustaría ser capitana, Patricia?

Isis saltó del banco y le hizo una reverencia a Patricia.

La chica retrocedió horrorizada.

-¡Sois unos capullos!- gritó acalorada- Lo que os pasa es que no le queréis dar la mano a la serpiente. Ninguno de los dos. ¡Cobardes!- señalaba con el dedo a James y a Isis, que reían del comentario sujetándose la barriga, y es que Patricia tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Vale, no te pongas así, ya me frotaré con estropajo después del partido- dijo entre risas.

La castaña salió indignada al campo.

Isis se acercó al nuevo cazador, un chico castaño de cuarto, jugador del equipo juvenil en el Puddlemere United, lo había visto jugar un partido amistoso con los de su clase y se lo dijo a James.

James le hizo la prueba y la superó con creces.

-Gabriel- la chica se sonrojó cuando el levantó esos preciosos ojos verdes- Suerte.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Era el único del equipo que no estaba nervioso, había jugado al Quidditch más veces que todos ellos juntos. Pero perteneciendo a un equipo profesional nunca se había interesado por el del colegio, ya jugaba demasiado a Quidditch, según sus padres.

-Sirius, mira. La pequeña está ligando- le susurró James a su "hermano" señalando la tierna escena.

-¿Perdona?- Sirius levantó la cabeza sorprendido, mirando el rubor en las mejillas de su hermanita- Por Merlín, creo que le gusta.

-Sí, en la vida la he visto tan cohibida. ¿Le decimos algo?- cabeceó hacia Forks.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, no era buena idea amedrentar al chico antes del partido. Y tampoco quería hacer enfadar a Isis, "Por meterse donde no le llamaban".

-Déjalo, parece buen chico- Remus se colocó al lado de Sirius.

-Si la toca es hombre muerto- avisó James.

-Vamos, James. No hablas en serio- Remus borró la sonrisa ante la mirada del chico- ¿O sí?

Se alejó de ellos dos, no entendía cómo siendo los más aclamados de todo el colegio no permitían que Isis saliese con alguien, ellos a su edad ya se besaban con chicas.

-Sois demasiado sobreprotectores con la única bruja que os puede patear el trasero como logréis enfadarla- les recordó su amigo colocándose su escoba entre las piernas y agitando el bate. Reía con fuerza.

-¡Isis!- llamó James antes de que la chica saliese al campo.

Ella se mantuvo erguida sobre su escoba hasta que su capitán y su hermano se colocaron a su lado, con las escobas flotando.

Los gritos en el campo eran atronadores, los Slytherin estaban ya en él.

Lily y Anne miraban la puerta de los vestuarios de la casa de los leones, tres figuras estaban a punto de salir.

-¡Remus! ¡Guapo!- gritó Anne mientras se levantaba el jersey y dejaba ver una camiseta ceñida con la imagen de su chico.

-Está loca- murmuró el chico rojo como el pelo de su amiga Lily.

Se quedó a escasos dos metros del suelo, junto a Clark Thomson.

-¿Esa es tu novia?- preguntó divertido el otro bateador.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Que suerte tío, tiene unos melones que ya quisiera yo…- se detuvo ante la fulminante mirada- Nunca me meto con las chicas de otros chicos, son sagradas- levantó las manos sujetando el bate en equilibrio sobre el mástil- Lo juro.

-Me alegro- Remus le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa junto a unos grandes ojos dorados- ¿En que curso está Forks?

-En cuarto, ¿Por qué?

-Por saberlo- le restó importancia y se alejó del chico.

Lily seguía con la vista fija en el vestuario, podía ver a Isis asentir con la cabeza cada vez que James abría la boca, girarse como una víbora hacia su hermano y luego negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le estarán diciendo?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Madame Hook hizo sonar el silbato y los tres Gryffindor que quedaban por salir bajaron hasta el campo. Donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

-Potter, recuerda a tus jugadores que sólo el buscador puede tocar la snitch- habló Malfoy dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa a Isis.

-Mi buscadora y el resto de mis jugadores conocen las reglas perfectamente, Malfoy- escupió el chico con fuerza- Recuerda a los tuyos que no vale golpear a un jugador con la bludger cuando ya se ha atrapado la snitch.

-Mis jugadores también conocen las reglas, Potter- maldijo el chico rubio.

-Pero no las cumplen- contraatacó Sirius, cogiendo a Isis del codo.

-Eh! A mi no me metáis en vuestros líos- se quejó la chica soltándose del agarre de su hermano.

Se montó en su escoba y salió disparada hacia las gradas.

-Así que no vas a jugar de buscador, eh?- era Regulus- ¿Miedo, Potter? Será un placer batirme contigo, cuñadita.

Patricia puso cara de asco y se alejó de él con repugnancia.

-Ella no es la buscadora, gilipollas- soltó James ácidamente.

-No- negó el Slytherin de ojos grises.

-Sí- repuso Sirius divertido- Acércate más de dos metros a ella y eres hombre muerto, y lo mismo para el resto.

El chico se montó en su escoba y se acercó hasta el aro donde estaba Patricia posicionada para el comienzo del partido.

-Preciosa- se posicionó enfrentándola- Si te lanzan demasiado rápido te apartas, ¿Vale?- ella lo miró ceñuda- No quiero que te lesionen.

-Sirius- tan condescendiente como le permitió la voz- ¡No soy de cristal!

-Si ya lo se, sólo me preocupo por lo que es mío.

-¿Y donde llevo el cartel que diga que soy tuya?

Sirius le colocó una mano en el pecho sobre el corazón y le susurró. "Aquí", para luego plantarle un impresionante beso en los labios, al que ella respondió agradecida.

-¿Cómo lo lleva Isis?- se preocupó la castaña por la niña.

-Bien, ella es demasiado fuerte.

-¿Más que yo?

-Más que yo- contestó el chico guiñándole un ojo.

Rió por todo lo alto, le encantaba la cara de su castaña cuando se descolocaba.

-Remus- Sirius se acercó a su amigo, para transmitir las últimas órdenes de su capitán- Te toca proteger al nuevo.

-Será todo un placer- sonrió con arrogancia- No quiero que cierta rubia se moleste conmigo si dejo que una bludger le borre esa sonrisa.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?- saltó Sirius indignado.

-Vamos, Sirius, no seas así, tiene once años, algún día tenía que empezar.

-Es demasiado joven.

-No para los Black- Sirius tragó con fuerza y Remus recordó lo que había ocurrido en Navidad, maldiciéndose por haber abierto la boca- Lo siento, no me refería a eso. Yo…

-Déjalo, Remus. No quiero pensarlo- el chico se alejó de su amigo veloz y se posicionó en el centro del campo, dispuesto a recibir la quaffle.

El silbato sonó de nuevo y el partido comenzó.

Isis divisó la snitch diez minutos tras el silbato y se lanzó como una ráfaga a por ella, provocando que todos los espectadores dejasen su asiento llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la joven buscadora diblaba a todos los jugadores con maestría, los de su equipo y los del equipo contrario, mientras estos intentaban esquivarla.

James volvió la vista para verla dirigirse decidida hacia su propia guardiana, llevándosela por delante y estampándose contra las gradas.

Un rodal de gente se formó alrededor de tres cuerpos sobre la madera.

La árbitro detuvo el partido y todos los jugadores se acercaron para ver qué había pasado, al igual que los profesores bajaban de su propio palco y corrían a socorrer a los heridos.

Lily mantenía la cara enterrada en sus manos, tres cuerpos reposaban a su lado, cubiertos de sangre.

Albert Dorian fue el primero en llegar al siniestro, invocando tres camillas flotantes.

Se acercó cauteloso a la niña y le tomó el pulso colocando dos fuertes dedos sobre el cuello.

La gente alrededor estaba acongojada, el impacto de las dos primeras jugadoras había sido fuerte, pero cuando éstas dos iban a impactar sobre la espectadora rubia resplandeció la madera y se oyó un fuerte crujido, haciendo tambalear los asientos.

Todos los que pudieron se apartaron, pero dos chicas se quedaron sin poder alejarse lo suficiente para evitar el golpe, una rubia y la otra pelirroja.

Isis mantenía una manita cerrada alrededor de una pelotita dorada alada.

-Señorita Evans, ¿Se encuentra bien?- la voz de Dumbledore estaba cargada de preocupación, no podía apartar la vista del siniestro- Señor Dorian, ¿Algún herido?

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

-La señorita Black, señor- el hombre pasaba sus manos sobre el frágil cuerpecito de la niña, buscando algún hueso fracturado. No encontró nada- Creo que está en coma. La señorita McKenzi y la señorita McDonald están en un lugar mejor.

-¿Quiere decir…?- McGonagal se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño gritito- Por favor…

-Profesor Dumbledore, desaloje el estadio- exigió el nuevo profesor, notando como la magia empezaba a rugir dentro del pequeño cuerpo, dispuesta a descontrolarse de nuevo- ¡Ahora!

Todos se alejaron de los cuerpos que habían impactado sobre la mojada madera, del gran charco de sangre que había bajo ellos.

El silbato sonó dos veces para dar por finalizado el encuentro.

-Gryffindor gana- anunció Dorian levantando el brazo de la niña para que todos pudiesen ver la snitch en la palma de su mano. La pelotita revoloteó un poco pero no se alejó de la jugadora que la acababa de atrapar.

Los profesores se coordinaron para desalojar el campo, hasta los chicos que aún permanecían sobre sus escobas fueron sacados del estadio.

James, Remus y Sirius protestaban a voz en grito cuando vieron ante ellos a una pelirroja envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

James se acercó a ella veloz para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- le preguntó débilmente mientras frotaba su espalda, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Están muertas- pudo decir entre sollozos- Anne y Patri.

Todos los alumnos de alrededor se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Isis?- preguntaron los cuatro merodeadores a la vez.

-¡Ella no!- gritó descargando todo su dolor- Aún no- si no hubiese sido por los fuertes brazos de James se hubiese dejado caer sobre el suelo, presa de un dolor insufrible.

Sirius y Remus lloraron por primera vez delante de todo el colegio, nadie sabía que los merodeadores tuviesen esa capacidad humana, eran la alegría personificada.

James se sentó en el suelo de la ladera, con Lily entre sus piernas, llorando en silencio. Dos amigas habían muerto y no entendía porqué, si Isis era tan buena volando ¿Cómo podía haber impactado con Patricia y luego contra Anne? ¿Qué había pasado?


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo LVI. Adiós.**

Las únicas personas que permanecían entre las paredes del Castillo eran Albert e Isis, el resto, alumnado y profesorado habían acudido al entierro de las dos jóvenes.

El hombre se desvivía colocando húmedos paños fríos sobre la frente de la niña, intentando por todos sus medios que la temperatura bajase de los treinta y nueve grados, pero ya llevaba casi dos horas y media repitiendo el proceso y la temperatura de la criatura no había descendido ni una décima de grado.

-Vamos Isis- la animó el mago- No fue tu culpa, debes dejarlas ir.

Pero Isis caminaba despacio junto a Anne y Patricia, sobre hojas resecas.

Las tres sólo escuchaban el murmullo de un riachuelo colarse entre las piedras, muy cerca, y andaban por la claridad del bosque.

-Isis- le habló Patricia despacio- Debes volver.

-No- repuso con simpleza- Quiero quedarme con vosotras.

-Isis- Anne se arrodilló junto a ella- Dile a Remus que sea feliz, que yo voy a estar bien.

-Y cuida de tu hermano por mí- Patricia le puso una mano sobre el hombro- No dejes que se junte con la primera cabeza hueca que se le pasee entre las piernas, ¿Lo harás?

Isis se separó de ellas en cuanto vio la luz.

-No vayáis, quedaros conmigo- rogó con lágrimas sinceras- No me dejéis sola aquí.

-Isis, pórtate bien- le recordó Patricia. Fue una brisa la que pasaba a su lado- Te llevaremos en el corazón. Eres nuestra luz.

-No, no os vayáis- rogó por segunda vez.

Albert podía escuchar la súplica, podía ver las lágrimas de la pequeña resbalar por su rostro, la respiración de la niña se aceleró al igual que el pulso, Isis volvía por tercera vez.

-Ánimo pequeña, se fuerte. Déjalas marchar- volvía a mojar el paño en la gélida agua y lo colocaba de nuevo sobre la perlada frente.

Las dos figuras de sus amigas desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

Isis despertó de rebote, sentándose sobre la cama en la que se encontraba tumbada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- intentaba acostumbrar su vista a la penumbra del sitio. Su voz sonó débil.

-¿Dónde cree que está?- preguntó el mago con una mueca de disgusto.

La niña revisó las paredes blancas y bufó molesta, seguro que iba a pasar mucho tiempo allí, más sola que la una. Su hermano y Remus la odiarían por haber matado a sus chicas, sus almas gemelas, según ellos mismos.

-En la enfermería- respondió aburrida volviéndose a tumbar- ¿Me odia?

-¿Yo?- Albert estaba de nuevo mojando el paño.

-Si usted me odia me da lo mismo. Yo hablo de mi hermano Sirius, bueno y de Remus también.

-¿Por qué tendría que odiarla? Está viva, si hubiese muerto en el impacto quizás si la odiase, por abandonarlo igual que ha hecho el resto de su familia. Pero usted sigue aquí- el hombre sonrió complacido, la niña seguía apoyándose en su hermano.

-Pero ni Patricia ni Anne están aquí ya, y ellos sólo vieron que yo impacté primero con mi guardiana y luego contra Anne- intentaba explicar la niña mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

-Usted no impactó contra la señorita McKenzi, ella intentó detenerla. ¿Qué es lo que vio para lanzarse con esa velocidad?

-Una daga- respondió evocando una pequeña mueca- de plata, apta para matar licántropos.

-¿Dónde?

-En la túnica de un alumno de Ravenclaw, al lado de Anne. ¿La encontró usted?

El hombre se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su túnica y sacó la pequeña arma puntiaguda y afilada. Depositándola a los pies de la cama.

-¿De dónde la sacó?

-Del mismo sitio que usted me ha dicho- la niña acarició la daga con suavidad- Quédesela, pero recuerde no acercársela a su amigo, le produciría una importante quemadura.

Isis asintió agradecida, le encantaban las dagas, siempre le habían gustado desde que ella recordase.

-Si hubiese pasado la señal por alto- las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse libremente sobre las mejillas- mis amigas estarían vivas.

-Y Remus muerto, eligió, y las elecciones que tomamos son las mejores. No debe arrepentirse de las elecciones tomadas, sobretodo de las pensadas, usted actuó instintivamente y valoró quien era la persona más importante para usted en una décima de segundo, sabiendo de antemano que la elección que estaba tomando podía tener fatídicas consecuencias. Se que no es la primera vez que lo hace, y por eso la admiro, para ser tan pequeña lleva demasiada carga sobre sus espaldas. Y la aguanta estoicamente-el tono de la voz era monótono.

-Lily… ¿Ella pudo apartarse a tiempo?- Lily no estaba en el claro del bosque con ellas tres, de eso se acordaba perfectamente.

-Digamos que su magia la apartó, lo intentó con Patricia pero en pleno vuelo sólo consiguió rodar- el hombre sujetó la barbilla de la niña- Usted no tiene la culpa, intento protegerla pero no pudo, iba demasiado rápida.

-¿Y por qué si pude proteger a Lily? No lo entiendo.

Isis lloraba en silencio, con los ojos mirando las sábanas blancas, aunque el hombre mantuviese su barbilla levantada, se sentía delincuente.

-Esa fue su segunda decisión- habló el mago soltando la barbilla de la niña.

Se acomodó en la silla y sujetó las manitas que temblaban de impotencia.

-Isis, hiciste lo que consideraste correcto en ese momento, te olvidaste de ti misma, dejaste a un lado los sentimientos y protegiste a la persona que menos te importaba, la que te había herido, porque sabías que James no podría pasar el bache.

-Y Harry no nacería- añadió con pesar, había sido un acto egoísta, ella había estado junto a Harry en el futuro, y había logrado enamorarse de él.

-¿Has pensado que cuando Harry tenga trece años tú estarás en la treintena? ¿Qué será demasiado joven para ti?

Ella asintió con pesar, el tiempo que había pasado con Harry no lo volvería a vivir. Pero sabía que en cuanto naciese aprendería a quererlo como a un sobrino, como el hijo de James y Lily. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ellos no lo abandonasen en la niñez, que Dumbledore no tuviese que enviarlo con sus tíos los Dursley, dónde el chico era un cero a la izquierda, deseaba ya enseñarlo a volar en escoba desde bien pequeño, que conociese la magia y se educase en ella.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz. Se lo que tengo que hacer- afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Aquí- respondió una voz rota de dolor.

Isis levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro risueño de su hermano compungido, deseó clavarse la daga en el pecho, ¿Qué le podía decir para que no la odiase?

El chico se acercó hasta la cama y miró a su hermana con desprecio.

-No me puedo creer que seas como ellos, después de lo que te hicieron- Sirius iba a desahogarse con la niña.

Dorian se separó de la cama, recogiendo la daga que descansaba entre las manos de la niña, no quería que ella fuese capaz de utilizarla contra él, no podía darle esa alternativa.

La niña sintió como le ardía el corazón, Sirius la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento- susurró despacio, agachando la cabeza.

-¡Ten la decencia de mirarme a los ojos! ¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte a esa velocidad contra Patricia?- el chico apretaba con fuerza los puños contra su costado.

-Yo no me lancé contra ella, ella intentó detenerme. Intenté esquivarla pero me agarró con fuerza. Intenté soltármela pero rodamos debido a la velocidad- explicó con la voz rota, ya no le quedaba nadie a quien amar.

-¿Por qué, Isis? ¿Por qué?- el chico lloraba de pura impotencia, no podía odiar a la persona que le había arrebatado a su media naranja y se odiaba asimismo por ello, por no poder odiarla- No te puedo odiar y lo sabes, puta.

Se dio la vuelta y la abandonó en la enfermería.

-Sirius…- el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle, pero lo aplastó con el superior mientras mordía ambos con los dientes.

A los cinco minutos apareció Remus, con los ojos enrojecidos, se acercó hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Isis comenzó a llorar sin poderse contener.

-Ssshhhhh, tranquila. Sólo quiero saber qué pasó, qué te motivó a hacer tal locura- el chico hablaba con calma, por algo era el menos visceral de los cuatro.

-¿Tú no me odias?

-Sirius tampoco.

-Lo se, lo escuché. Pero no lo hace porque dice que no me puede odiar, si por él fuese yo estaría muerta.

-Ni de broma Isis, si tú te hubieses matado él no lo superaría en la vida, eres lo más preciado que tiene. Eres su familia.

-Si, ya- intentó separarse de su amigo, pero él se lo impidió- Por favor Remus, lo siento. No fue mi intención, yo vi…

Dorian se acercó a la cama de nuevo y dejó la daga sobre la cama, para que el joven la pudiese ver.

-No la toque- habló decidido- es de plata. Esto es lo que vio Isis desde la otra punta del estadio, en el bolsillo de un Ravenclaw. Esto es lo que intentó atrapar esquivándoos a todos. Patricia la intentó detener, ella la intentó apartar pero rodaron y fueron a aterrizar encima de la señorita McDonald, no lo hizo adrede, se lo puedo asegurar. Sólo intentaba protegerlo a usted, lo vio en peligro y lo protegió.

Remus besó la cabeza de la niña, agradecido, había recibido varias amenazas por carta y no sabía que nadie se hubiese enterado, las había ocultado fielmente, no quería que por su culpa empezase una guerra. Sirius y James estaban dispuestos a matar como alguien insinuase la mitad que le habían escrito en aquellos pergaminos.

-Casi te matas, Isis. ¿Por mi?- ella asintió con la cabeza- No merezco la pena, pequeña.

-Déjame que yo decida eso, ¿Quieres?- ya se sentía bastante mal consigo misma, dudaba de sus decisiones y no le hacía falta que la razón por la que había actuado así le dijese que no merecía la pena.

Remus sonrió complacido, él era importante para la pequeña.

-¿Todo esto es por haber entrado en el equipo de Quidditch?- bromeó el chico dorado.

-¡No!- respondió Isis estirando los brazos, podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

Remus asintió con la cabeza, se levantó despacio y le revolvió la melenita, Isis estaba guapa aunque estuviese despeinada.

-Hablaré con tu hermano. James quería entrar- señaló la puerta por donde dos cabezas se asomaban- Mejórate.

Isis asintió, sabía que no iba a servir de nada hablar con Sirius y menos en aquellos momentos, su hermano estaba realmente dolido. Ella había propiciado la muerte de su novia, la única que había tenido decente en toda su vida.

Isis guardó la daga debajo de la almohada, para que nadie la viese.

Dorian se despidió de ellos y salió de la enfermería cuando Madame Pomfrey entraba.

-Hola Isis- saludó la parejita a la vez.

-Vaya sincronización- murmuró la niña por lo bajo. Si es que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Te ha visto Sirius?- preguntó James depositando un beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

Isis asintió con la cabeza apesadumbrada, quería olvidarlo.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez- murmuró Lily sentándose al lado de la niña- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese desgraciado?

Isis negó con la cabeza. No sería ella quien contase nada de aquella conversación, por más que le doliese.

James golpeó la pared con fuerza. Abriéndose tres de los cinco nudillos de la mano derecha.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- berreó mirándose la sangre salir por las heridas.

Isis replegó las piernas sobre su pecho y escondió la cara sobre sus rodillas, rodeándose la cabeza con los brazos.

-James, cariño- Lily le reprochó el pronto- la asustas.

-Por Dios…- levantó la cabeza de la niña con ambas manos y le besó la nariz- Isis, no, cariño. No llores. Estaba asustado, lleva dos días velándote sin dormir, jurándonos a todos que si salías del coma te cubriría de besos, pero…

-Estoy bien, James. No me dijo nada- mintió con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

James la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, se sentía protegida entre esos musculosos brazos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Seguro que no te dijo nada?

-Maté a Patricia y a Anne, aunque no fuese mi intención, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

-Isis, ¿No te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió, verdad? Yo lo vi y también vi como tu magia me protegió.

-¡Y por qué no las protegió a ellas?- gritó con indignación- ¿Por qué sólo te protegí a ti?

La voz sonaba ahogada en el pecho del joven, él sólo le acariciaba la espalda mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su cabeza.

-Porque tú fuiste la última en impactar. Patricia golpeó el cuerpo de Anne matándola al instante, ella tampoco quería estoy segura, tú te soltaste de ella en el último segundo, separaste una mano y noté tu magia envolviéndome a mi y a todos los que estábamos alrededor de ellas, no sólo me protegiste a mi, protegiste a veinte personas más. Patricia se partió el cuello en el golpe y luego tú, caíste a plomo sobre las dos, quebrándoles muchos de sus huesos, pero ya estaban muertas cuando tú impactaste. Se lo intenté contar a Dumbledore y a Dorian, pero no me quisieron escuchar. Tú estabas en coma, Dorian pensó que tu magia se desbocaba, pero nos estabas protegiendo a todos- Lily lloraba- Pensé que te morías, te notaba cada vez más débil. Hasta que dejé de notarte. Entonces nos desalojaron.

-Te trajeron aquí y al único que dejaron entrar de nosotros fue a Sirius. Pensábamos que te morías, hasta Dumbledore llegó a pensarlo. Te has pasado dos días en coma y tu hermano no se ha separado ni un solo segundo de ti. Hoy ha sido el entierro y hemos asistido todos menos el profesor Dorian. Sirius salió murmurando que si te morías cuando él estaba en el entierro iría por ti hasta el otro lado para darte una paliza- siguió James.

-Ya veo como me quiere- intentó bromear la pequeña.

-Estaba preocupado- la miró directamente los aguados ojos turquesa-Como todos. ¿No puedes entender que nos preocupes? Eres nuestro angelito alado, por cierto- el chico le sonrió- magnífica jugada.

-No te entiendo James- ¿A qué se refería?- ¿Ganamos?

-En tiempo record gracias a ti, ni siquiera Regulus vio la snitch entre tanto jugador, tienes ojo de águila.

-Querrás decir de halcón, ¿no?- se unió Lily a la broma.

-¿Perdón?- ahora era James el que estaba algo descolocado.

Lily le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, ambas sonrieron y se echaron a reír.

-No me gusta que la gente se ría de mí- las carcajadas se hicieron más estruendosas al ver la cara de disgusto del chico.

-No nos reímos de ti- repuso Isis con el rostro iluminado- Nos reímos contigo.

El chico tuvo que sonreír ante la ocurrencia de su niña y se unió a las risas de las chicas.

Ese fue el toque de humor en la fatídica tragedia.


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo LVII. Pequeña serpiente.**

La enfermera decidió darle el alta cerca de las ocho de la tarde. Isis se vistió con el uniforme del colegio que le habían llevado los elfos, recién planchado, junto con sus mocasines de suela de goma, detestaba los mocasines que le compraba su madre, aunque eran de los mejores, odiaba las suelas de piel, siempre la hacían resbalar, y no se ponía las botas de los fines de semana porque el reglamento no se lo permitía.

Se colocó la túnica sobre el uniforme y bajó directa al comedor.

Los chicos estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que siempre, pero ahora había tres sitios vacíos a su lado.

Peter arrimado a Remus, como siempre, al otro lado hueco. Nadie había ocupado el sitio de Anne, pero si había un servicio colocado.

Enfrentados a ellos un hueco a la izquierda de Sirius, el sitio de Patricia, luego a su derecha estaba sentado James y a la derecha de James, Lily.

-Sirius, por favor, saca el plato de Isis- le rogó James forcejeando con él por debajo de la mesa por el cubierto.

-No- negó el chico alejando el plato- Quiero ver qué hace.

Ella no iba a ocupar ni el sitio de Anne ni el de Patricia, los chicos y sobretodo el de ojos grises la observaban disimuladamente.

-Sirius, ya está bien. Le haces daño- se quejó Lily propinándole un capón por encima de James en todo el cogote.

-Salvaje- se quejó el moreno sacando el plato de debajo de la mesa.

-Joder, la has cagado- James se levantaba de la mesa decidido mientras pasaba una pierna sobre el banco.

Sirius levantó la mirada y vio a su hermanita correr fuera del comedor.

Imitó a su amigo, pero una fuerte mano lo retuvo en su sitio.

-Señorita Evans, ¿Podría contarnos lo que ocurrió?- preguntó el profesor Dorian.

Lily fue a abrir la boca pero su director la silenció.

-En mi despacho, por favor- pidió amablemente el hombre.

Albert Dorian apretó el hombro de Sirius, se inclinó sobre su espalda y le susurró al oído: "Le necesita más de lo que había imaginado en un principio. No la vuelva a decepcionar o no me hago responsable de mis actos".

El hombre volvió a apretar de nuevo el hombro del muchacho y se alejó a paso decidido. Sirius miró a Remus que lo miraba a su vez con muy malas pulgas.

-La defendió, Sirius. Y tú estás enfadado con ella por defenderla. No sabía que fueses tan buen amigo- ironizó el chico poniéndose en pie.

-Arrolló a Patricia y luego cayó encima de Anne. Ni tu chica ni la mía pueden decir nada. Están muertas- soltó con acidez, enfrentando al rubio.

-¿Escuchaste a Lily?- Remus apretaba los dientes- Fue Patricia la que golpeó a Anne provocándole la muerte instantánea y ella se partió el cuello. Isis intentó esquivar a tu chica, pero todos sabemos que Patri defendería a Isis de cualquier acción, así que intentó detenerla. Isis consiguió soltarla al final y creó un escudo sobre los que quedaban vivos en aquel lugar, un escudo sobre veinte personas, agotándose en el intento. La liberación de la magia de las chicas partió tres gradas. ¡Tres Sirius! Isis protegió a todos los que estaban allí, incluso al chico que llevaba la daga de plata.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron a más no poder y Remus se llevó la mano a la boca, había hablado de más.

-¿De qué daga hablas?- miró la puerta del comedor con los ojos entrecerrados, Isis había vuelto a ocultarle cosas, y él había caído como siempre- Vamos.

Los chicos salieron a la carrera tras el primer merodeador. Se detuvieron a su lado, Isis estaba apoyada sobre una columna, llorando en silencio, respiraba entrecortadamente. Los chicos tragaron hondo, si para ellos era difícil no podían imaginar qué pasaba por aquella cabecita dorada, dos amigas habían muerto por algo que ella desencadenó. Su pena era demasiado grande y el sentimiento de culpa, enorme.

Sirius se acercó hasta la niña y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, pero ella se revolvió y se alejó unos pasos.

-Isis…- el chico se aclaró la garganta, intentando acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Conocía la cabezonería Black, él era un Black, aunque le pesase.

-No me toques, déjame sola, ¿Quieres?- apenas podía hablar.

-No, no quiero- respondió Sirius cabezón.

Todos los presentes sentían una piedra pesada muy grande en el fondo del estómago.

-¡Pues yo quiero estar sola!- rugió con fuerza.

Sirius se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, recibiendo una lluvia de golpes en el pecho.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió totalmente impotente ante los golpes.

-Vamos, peque. No estás sola. Yo estoy aquí- le hablaba despacio apretando sus labios contra la sudada cabecita dorada.

-¡Que me sueltes! ¡No me toques!- estaba enfurecida, las palabras de la enfermería le habían hecho demasiado daño.

¿Por qué tenían que morir sus amigas? ¿Por qué la habían abandonado? ¿Tan mala era ella? Mil y una preguntas iban y venían en su mente, y no tenía respuesta para ninguna, sólo un profundo pesar.

Sirius se la cargó al hombro, hizo ademán a sus amigos para que los siguiesen y terminó tumbándola sobre su cama en la torre de Gryffindor.

La niña lloraba desconsoladamente, se acurrucó en la cama y se hizo una bola con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

Sirius le quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado.

-Isis…- Sirius apenas podía respirar, ni siquiera con lo que le había ocurrido en Navidad se había puesto así. Todos sabían que Isis era fuerte y ahora estaba destrozada- Vamos peque, sácalo todo, no te lo tragues.

James y Remus lo miraron sin entender, ¿Por qué Sirius le decía eso? Isis ya estaba llorando, ¿Qué tenía que sacar?

-Ellas te querían, más que a nosotros, lo sabes. Hubiesen hecho cualquier cosa por ti- Sirius lloraba en silencio, los chicos asintieron. Eso era verdad, Anne y Patricia hubiesen dado la vida por ella.

La niña seguía en la misma posición, llorando. Apenas el maullido de un gatito.

-No te puedes encerrar. Tienes que dejar salir tus pensamientos. No te los tragues. Es un bache muy difícil, pero es así- le colocó la mano sobre la espalda, transmitiéndole todo el afecto que podía darle en esos momentos.

-¿Y tú que sabrás?- sorbió los mocos- Tú no has perdido a tus amigos.

-He perdido a mi novia y a una amiga.

-Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver. Es como si yo las hubiese matado. Caí sobre ellas.

-Ya estaban muertas cuando impactaste- le cortó James, ahora entendía lo que su "hermano" estaba intentando hacer. Si Isis se tragaba sus pensamientos no podrían ayudarla de ninguna manera.

-Ibas a por la daga de plata- aclaró Remus. Sus dos amigos lo miraron sorprendidos- Me hubiese matado.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijeron al unísono James y Sirius.

Remus se alejó hasta su baúl y extrajo un montón de pergaminos, cada uno con una letra. Se los pasó a sus amigos para que ellos decidieran.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Remus?- exigió saber James entregándole las notas a Sirius.

-Porque no os quería ver involucrados, me estaban amenazando a mí, no a los merodeadores. Me se defender yo solo- sentenció el licántropo.

-Isis, ¿Tú conocías estas notas?- Sirius le mostró los pergaminos.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabías que Remus estaba en peligro?- atacó James.

-Oí los susurros en el campo, y luego vi quien era el que gritaba más fuerte, estaba al lado de Anne, atrapé la snitch y me dirigí hacia él, pero Patricia intentó detenerme, al final logré deshacerme de ella, pero iba con demasiada fuerza e impactó contra Anne demasiado fuerte. Solté mi magia, pero no fui lo suficiente rápida, no logré salvarles la vida. Sólo a Lily, sólo Lily se salvó.- Isis volvía a sentirse mal- Te he fallado Remus, lo siento.

La niña se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

Remus se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la espalda.

-No me has fallado, peque. Me hubieras fallado si ahora no me dejases consolarte. Si te hubiese perdido, entonces me hubieras fallado, "Hermanita".

Isis se destapó la cara y saltó a su cuello. Derramando lágrimas de felicidad junto a las del dolor.

-Salvaste mi vida, y te estaré eternamente agradecido. Aprecio mi vida aunque no os lo creáis- animó el licántropo. Rodeó la espalda de la niña y la apretó contra su pecho- Te quiero Isis, y siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Has de saberlo. Ahora estoy dolido, la echaré de menos siempre, pero me alegro de estar vivo. Y aprenderé a vivir con este dolor.

-¿Nunca se pasará?- pregunto la niña con un susurro.

-¿El dolor?- la interrogó Sirius- Sí, se pasará, juntos lo pasaremos y de aquí a un tiempo sólo nos acordaremos de los buenos momentos y reiremos juntos de las anécdotas. Pero hay que darle tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- quiso saber Isis.

-El necesario cariño- James también se sentó sobre la cama, para darle su apoyo.

Y la cama no resistió el peso y se desarmó, cayendo el colchón sobre el suelo.

-Mi cama- se quejó el joven de ojos grises.

Se miraron los cuatro y empezaron a desternillarse de risa.

Pasaron unos momentos agradables y luego las risas cesaron.

Isis se levantó sobre el colchón y movió sus manos ligeramente, los trozos de madera se soldaron entre sí, con tres grandes chicos sobre el colchón y una pequeña en pie, envolviéndolos con su magia.

Remus, Sirius y James se miraron, la magia de la niña transmitía tranquilidad y paz.

-Vaya, eso ha estado genial- suspiró Sirius.

-Gracias- dijo Isis con una bella sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando controlas la magia sin varita?- preguntó Remus.

La niña sonrió de medio lado y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

-Siempre la he controlado- los chicos se miraron alarmados- Es verdad, siempre he podido hacer magia sin varita, pero los hechizos con varita son mucho más potentes, eso lo descubrí yo solita.

-Te estás echando flores- la acusó James.

-No James, no necesito enfadarme para expresar mi magia, Dorian se equivoca, los adultos no lo saben todo. Lo que tengo que aprender es a controlar la magia cuando estoy enfadada.

-Por eso lanzaste la varita cuando te enfadaste con el director- expresó Remus asintiendo con la cabeza- Ahora lo entiendo.

-No quería matarlo y estaba lo suficientemente cabreada para hacerlo- repuso la niña.

-¿Y por qué en el ataque de Hogsmade no utilizaste la varita?- se quejó James, podrían haber caído muchos más mortífagos.

Isis se bajó de la cama de un salto y Sirius la detuvo antes de abandonar el cuarto.

-James- habló Sirius, reteniendo a Isis de la cintura- Su familia estaba allí, su padre, su madre y algunas primas y tíos.

James asintió con la cabeza, notando la estupidez de la pregunta anterior.

-No se lo digáis al profesor Dorian, será divertido cuando me bata en duelo con él- imploró la niña con la mirada.

-Eres una arpía- le soltó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero el término…

-Pequeña serpiente traicionera- dijeron los tres merodeadores a la vez.

Isis asintió con la cabeza complacida, ese era su apodo.

-Aunque creo que te lo voy a cambiar- anunció Sirius- A partir de ahora serás: "Mi reina".

-¡No!- se quejó Isis haciendo un mohín y pateando el suelo.

-Sí- respondieron los chicos a la vez- ¡Mi Reina!

-Os odio- se soltó de los brazos de su hermano y salió indignada de la habitación, dando un estruendoso portazo.

Los chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-¿De verdad le vas a cambiar el apodo?- preguntó James inocentemente.

-Sólo para fastidiarla, para mí siempre será la pequeña serpiente traicionera.

-Sirius, ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de cómo será Isis dentro de cinco años?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Rubia de melena lisa, ojos turquesa, cuerpo espectacular y con una cadena alrededor del cuello- afirmó el chico con media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué la cadena?- avanzó James.

-Porque si es como la he descrito va a tener un montón de pretendientes a su alrededor y no estoy dispuesto a que la cortejen como hemos hecho nosotros aquí en la escuela- respondió con decisión.

Una pequeña serpiente escuchaba tras la puerta de los chicos, con sonrisa maliciosa.


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo LVIII. Adiós a la Biblioteca.**

El curso pasó más rápido de lo que a muchos les hubiese gustado, ya estaban en pleno Junio, a una semana de los exámenes finales de sexto.

A Isis casi no se le veía el pelo. Había adelgazado tanto que su hermano solía hacerla rabiar llamándola escoba.

Pero es que a Isis no le quedaba más tiempo, tenía que presentarse a todas las asignaturas que se impartían en el colegio, porque al ser tan joven el claustro había decidido que debía de tener la oportunidad de estudiar lo que quisiera aparte de la carrera de Auror, y que con ese potencial sería una estupidez no intentarlo, así que la carta de sus pruebas, las materias a las que se debía presentar, le llegó un mes antes de los exámenes.

Los chicos estaban que echaban chispas, incluso James y Sirius que no eran nada propensos a las horas de estudio los veías siempre con un libro en las manos, practicando algún hechizo o revisando un último trabajo.

Isis estaba desesperada, no le bastaba un simple aprobado, ella era una buena estudiante, lo había demostrado el curso anterior.

Remus era el que más se había preocupado por la niña, siempre le daba la chocolatina que llevaba de reserva encima, ganándose la mirada de muerte de muchas chicas en la Biblioteca, locas por el licántropo.

-Isis, cariño, es hora de comer- le dijo Remus una mañana después de seis horas de estudio.

-Vale- pero era la contestación de siempre, no movió ni un solo músculo y siguió en la misma posición.

Estaba enfrascada en un libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas, de séptimo curso.

Remus se levantó resignado y salió con su mochila al hombro.

En la puerta lo esperaban tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica.

Sirius se adentró en la Biblioteca para sacar a su hermana de allí, ya temía por su salud, la chica estaba ojerosa y bastante demacrada.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco en el que reposaba su hermana y le acarició la espalda.

-Es hora de comer, peque- le habló suavemente para no asustarla, sabía que cuando la niña se concentraba no estaba en este mundo y no pretendía matarla de un infarto.

-Vale- misma contestación, mismo resultado.

Sirius miró hacia la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

Una pelirroja entró a grandes zancadas en la sala, llevándose las mismas miradas de odio que solía llevarse Isis, por lo mismo, la compañía de los chicos más guapos y atractivos de todo Hogwarts.

Apoyó las dos manos sobre la gran mesa y empezó a retirar libros de ella, guardándolos en sus respectivos estantes.

Isis fue a consultar en uno de esos libros cuando chocó con una mano fría, levantó la cabeza y se encontró a su hermana.

-¿Qué haces? Necesito esos libros. Lily, por favor- la chica hablaba en susurros, no quería que le impidiesen el paso a la Biblioteca por armar follón.

-Déjalo ya, Isis- le contestó la pelirroja mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos de un tirón- Ya te lo sabes.

-No Lily- agarró el libro que tenía con fuerza mientras cuatro manos intentaban apartarla de él, miró asustada hacia su hermano, él estaba con la pelirroja- Sirius, empiezo con Historia, Transformaciones, Hechizos, Cuidado de Criaturas, Defensa, Pociones, Herbología, Runas, Aritmacia, y termino con Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.

Sirius asentía con la cabeza, escuchándola atentamente, el tono de voz era suplicante.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Eres suficiente inteligente para todas ellas- le animó su hermano, forcejeando aún por el libro.

-Sirius, por favor- el chico acababa de cerrar el libro con ímpetu- me queda menos de un día para cada asignatura.

-Si no bajas a comer le diré a Madame Pomfrey que te conecte un gotero- la amenazó su hermano, aguantándose la carcajada ante la cara de espanto de su hermana.

La niña tembló pero agarró el libro con fuerza y lo volvió a abrir encima de la mesa.

-Haz lo que te de la gana. Yo tengo que estudiar.

Lily miró asombrada a la niña y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡A comer!- levantó tanto la voz que Madame Pince levantó la cabeza de su escritorio y la miró con reproche.

-Calla- susurró Isis- Que nos echan.

Miró a la mujer y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Vamos Isis- le pidió su hermano- Escoge un libro y vámonos a comer.

-No tengo hambre- y era la verdad, cuando se metía en época de estudios se le iban hasta las ganas de volar, por suerte el campeonato de Quidditch ya había finalizado, y ese año había ganado su casa.

Aún así Ravenclaw estaba posicionada por delante con diez puntos más.

-Isis o vas a las buenas o te llevo a las malas- la amenazó Lily.

Sirius levantó la cabeza sorprendido, se suponía que a él le tocaba el papel de malo entre los merodeadores, por algo era su hermano mayor.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó divertida y a la vez temerosa.

-Tómatelo como quieras- le espetó mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos y lo lanzaba indignada al suelo.

Madame Pince se cansó del comportamiento de los chicos de esa mesa y se acercó a ellos molesta.

-Fuera de mi sala, y no se les ocurra volver- les advirtió la mujer recogiendo el libro del suelo, mientras le espolsaba el polvo.

-Señora, yo no he hecho nada- se quejó Isis con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero sus amigos sí. Recuérdelo la próxima vez que haga amistades- y se fue de allí con la cabeza bien alta.

James no se podía creer lo que su chica, la prefecta, acababa de hacer para sacar a Isis de allí y obligarla a comer algo. La niña estaba bastante desnutrida.

Remus se llevó una mano a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Isis necesitaba aquella Biblioteca para estudiar, la sala común era demasiado ruidosa.

-Gracias, eh?- se quejó Isis mientras recogía sus apuntes y los metía en la mochila junto a las plumas y la tinta mágica.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la pelirroja azorada por la vergüenza.

-Como si tus disculpas arreglasen la situación- soltó mordaz la niña.

-Isis, por favor- le rogó la chica, para nada dispuesta a que Isis volviese a retirarle la palabra.

-Déjame Lily, ya has hecho bastante por hoy. Gracias- se levantó y salió de la Biblioteca para no volver a entrar en lo que restaba de curso.

Pasó por al lado de los merodeadores dirección a la torre, seguía sin tener hambre.

Lily salió abrazada de la Biblioteca por Sirius, que intentaba calmarla, pero la chica lloraba amargamente. La había cagado.

Un apuesto profesor rubio pasaba por el pasillo cuando se encontró ante semejante estampa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?- preguntó posando la mirada en la rubia que se alejaba del grupo.

Lily se separó de Sirius y se escondió en el pecho de su novio, no quería que el profesor Dorian la viese llorar.

-Cabezonería Black- respondió Sirius con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues díganle a la señorita Black que esta tarde tiene su examen de Duelo.

-¿Perdón?- Lily volvía a recuperar su compostura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Traeré a varios estudiantes de tercero para examinarlos con Isis, como lleva una semana sin entrenar le vendrá bien cara a su examen de Defensa, este año se lo van a poner muy difícil.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, Sirius se adelantó unos pasos para encarar al profesor.

-¿Va a firmar o no va a firmar la custodia legal?- el chico lo atravesaba con la mirada, el hombre sonrió y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo.

-Tenga, a partir de mañana es el responsable legal de Isis Elisabeth Black- y extendió el brazo en dirección al chico- Le aconsejo que busque un trabajo o demuestre que tiene suficiente dinero para su manutención.

Sirius abrió el pergamino con el sello del Ministerio.

" _La Junta Estatal de Custodia Mágica Legal,_

_Ha decidido por unánime votación que Sirius Orion Black, mago adulto de linaje de sangre mágica pura se haga cargo de la custodia de Isis Elisabeth Black y le_

_Atribuye el derecho y la obligación de cuidar, respetar, educar y transmitir los conocimientos mágicos de nuestra cultura._

_A 6 de Junio de 1976"_

A Sirius le temblaron las manos al terminar de leer la carta legal, tenía la custodia de Isis, como él había solicitado, gracias a ese hombre que tenía delante.

Le aconsejo que espere después de los exámenes para darle la noticia a su pupila- le aconsejó el hombre, no creía que la niña se tomase la noticia nada bien.

Sirius estaba emocionado, en la vida se había sentido tan dichoso. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias- el joven no cabía de gozo.

-No me de las gracias aún. Creo que no conoce los problemas que se ha buscado- el hombre le devolvió el abrazo dándole nobles palmadas en la espalda- Primero tendrá que buscar un apartamento en el que vivir, hay alquileres baratos para estudiantes, podrían compartir habitación.

-Isis vendrá a vivir a mi casa- sentenció James- con su hermano.

El hombre sonrió, la vivienda la tenía asegurada.

-¿De qué va a vivir?- se interesó el mayor.

-Mi tío Alphard me ayudará- respondió el chico secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, aún emocionado.

-¿Alphard Black?- preguntó pensativo el hombre- ¿El Auror italiano?

-¿Auror?- se sorprendió Sirius ante su propio tono.

Remus, Lily y James leían en ese momento la carta ministerial con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius no había leído la letra pequeña del contrato.

"_Asimismo una vez sellado el pacto con sangre la joven maga pasará la revisión de los ancestros, suministrándosele todas las correspondientes vacunas y tratamientos tanto a tutor como pupila, debido a la relevancia de la joven en el futuro de este país"._

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- señaló James el párrafo.

-Señor, ¿Qué es la revisión de los ancestros?- preguntó Remus.

Albert Dorian sonrió y miró al joven.

-Son las mayores pruebas medimagas, las más completas, las deberán pasar el señor y la señorita Black para saber a que son inmunes y a qué enfermedades están predestinados por su linaje de sangre- explicó el hombre- Señor Black, necesitaré unas muestras de sus fluidos y tejidos.

-De acuerdo- respondió el chico con un suspiro- ¿Cuándo quiere que se las de?

-No se preocupe, los acompañaré a la revisión. Allí les tomarán todas las muestras necesarias- el hombre hinchó sus pulmones- Señor Potter, si usted va a vivir bajo el mismo techo sería aconsejable que pasase la revisión, puedo conseguir el permiso.

El chico de gafas asintió.

-¿Nosotros también necesitamos pasar las pruebas?- preguntó Lily.

-No, señorita Evans, estas pruebas son sólo para sangres puras- se acercó a la chica y le susurró al oído- no son nada agradables, se lo puedo asegurar.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, a ella tampoco le hacía gracia que hurgasen en su cuerpo cuando sus padres la llevaban al médico. Aunque sus huesos siempre terminaban en los hospitales no mágicos.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo LIX. Pelea y castigo.**

Un día, tan sólo quedaba un día para empezar el martirio de los exámenes, aunque el grupo siempre solía sacar buenas notas, los nervios solían terminar con su paciencia.

Sirius jugaba al ajedrez junto a Remus para desestresarse, los libros estaban ya guardados, Lily repasaba las últimas anotaciones en los márgenes de los libros de texto, en la sala común, Isis recitaba las lecciones subiendo y bajando las escaleras de las chicas, deteniéndose cada vez que no sabía a ciencia cierta una fecha y preguntándola a voz en grito en medio de la sala, con las manos aferradas a su cabeza.

James lanzaba al aire la snitch que había robado en el último partido de la temporada, cuando Isis iba a devolverla a la caja oficial.

Peter intentaba por todos los medios que le saliese un simple Wingardium Leviosa, pero el chico no lograba levantar la silla a la que apuntaba, desesperado lanzó la varita en dirección hacia Isis, con la desgracia de terminar la punta encima del ojo de la niña.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa, so imbécil!- gritó Isis con una mano sobre su ojo.

James atrapó la snitch con maestría y se incorporó en el sofá, para ver la razón de ese grito en la garganta de la niña.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Sirius abandonando la partida de ajedrez y encarando a su hermana- ¿Por qué lo insultas?

-¡Me golpeó con su varita!

-¡Fue un accidente!- se defendió el gordito.

Lily levantó la vista del libro y miró a Peter con mala leche.

-¡Lo juro! No pretendía darle- imploró el chico con lágrimas en los ojos- Isis, créeme, lo siento.

-Me dio con la varita Sirius- la niña mantenía una manita sobre su ojo, mientras la sangre empezaba a deslizarse sobre su muñeca.

Sirius observó el hilo rojo que manchaba su antebrazo mientras se acercaba a ella despacio. Le intentó apartar la mano para ver la magnitud de la herida pero ella apretaba con fuerza, notaba la quemazón que producía la madera sobre la piel.

-Vamos, Isis, déjame ver- le pidió su hermano sonriendo.

-No- negó la niña alejándose de él- Estoy bien, lo siento Peter, no quería insultarte.

Sabía que con una disculpa ganaría mucho terreno, aunque realmente le hubiese dado asco hasta pronunciar ese nombre.

Oyó un salto sobre el piso y notó como chocaba su espalda contra un cuerpo caliente, demasiado rudo.

-Vamos Isis- Sirius se acercaba a ella y James intentaba calmarla con una mano alrededor de su cintura- Déjanos que te echemos un vistazo, seguro que no es nada. Una tirita y ya.

Sirius sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano, el chico comenzaba a gastar las mismas palabras raras que su novia, la pelirroja.

-Quita la mano, cariño- le pidió de nuevo su hermano asiendo la mano de Isis con fuerza- Por favor, Isis.

La niña apretaba con fuerza, Sirius consiguió separársela un momento, mal hecho, la niña estaba taponando un corte importante, del que salió gran cantidad de sangre en el momento se vio libre de la presión.

El líquido rojo manchó toda la camisa blanca de la niña y ocultó su bonito rostro bajo una cortina de sangre.

-Joder Peter- murmuró James por lo bajo- Si hubiera sabido que tenías tanta puntería te hubiese presentado a las pruebas de cazador.

Miraba la cara de Isis acongojado, no parecía que aquello se solucionase con una tirita.

Lily giró sobre su silla mientras se levantaba y al ver la cara de la pequeña ahogó un grito entre sus manos. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y miró asustada a Peter.

-Se me escapó la varita- se disculpó de nuevo Peter viendo su acción- ¡Lo juro!

-No te acerques a ella, ¿Me oyes?- Sirius le advertía con el dedo señalándolo.

-Fue un accidente, Sirius- se disculpó el chico.

Isis sonrió hacia el chico bajito, no pensaba que Peter la hubiese atacado adrede, de hecho ya no creía que se convirtiese en mortífago, no con los ojos de Albert Dorian tras sus pies.

Peter era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a un auror del tamaño de Dorian.

Pero Sirius seguía enfrentando a su amigo.

-¡Eso no es un accidente, Colagusano!- le gritó con odio.

-Sirius…- Remus se interpuso entre el chico gordito y el de los ojos grises- Calma.

-¡No lo defiendas, Lunático!- Sirius parecía que tenía ganas de matar a Peter.

-Sirius…- la voz de James sonó asustada.

-¡Cállate!- ni siquiera se giró, tenía la mirada asesina sobre su compañero de casa, su compañero de juergas.

Lily pasó como un bólido entre los tres chicos y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Levántale las piernas, James- le ordenó a su novio que acababa de dejar a Isis sobre el sofá.

James cogió las piernas de la niña y las elevó en ángulo recto, pudo ver las braguitas blancas, y sonrió, llevaban dibujitos de snitches.

-¿Qué mierda de hechizo has lanzado al soltar la varita?- miró confundido a Peter.

-No he lanzado ningún hechizo, Cornamenta- el chico se escudaba tras Remus.

-¿Has pensado en alguno?- Remus se giró al sentir las manos de su amigo en su espalda.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

Lily abanicaba sobre la cara de Isis con un montón de pergaminos, hasta que la niña fue recuperando la consciencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó desorientada.

Iba recuperando el color poco a poco, Sirius salió de su estado de odio y se giró hacia su hermana.

-Isis- se acercó hasta ella y James señaló las braguitas de la niña divertido.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius? Yo estaba repasando Historia, noté un golpe y luego se hizo oscuro- la niña comenzó a ubicarse- ¿Qué hago en el sofá tumbada?

-Te desmayaste- Lily dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa y le dedicó una amable sonrisa. El corte había dejado de sangrar por si sólo, esa niña tenía buenas plaquetas.

La pelirroja sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y humedeció la punta con la lengua. Se lo acercó a la herida pero su novio la detuvo.

-No hagas eso, podrías transmitirle un montón de enfermedades a las cuáles tú eres inmune, pero ella no sabemos si lo será.

-Sólo es saliva- se defendió la chica- No tengo ninguna enfermedad.

-James tiene razón, Lily- habló Remus- Hasta que no le hagan la prueba de los ancestros no sabemos a que atenernos.

Isis miró alarmada a Lily.

-¿Por qué quieren hacerme la prueba de los ancestros?

Si su memoria no fallaba la Prueba se hacía a los magos de linaje puro cuando se traspasaba la custodia de un mago. Lidia fue la primera en explicarle aquél texto legal, la niña sintió escalofríos, por su imaginación pasaban las imágenes que ella se había representado de las pruebas, las más exhaustivas del mundo mágico.

Sirius se acercó hasta el sofá y apartó a Lily.

-Soy tu nuevo tutor legal- habló decidido.

-¿Qué?

James se sentó a los pies de Isis y colocó las delgadas piernas sobre su regazo, mientras le bajaba la falda.

-Sirius tiene tu custodia legal- sentenció el chico de gafas- Desde el día seis de este mes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mamá y a papá?

-Son mortífagos, ¿Te es suficiente?- le espetó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero… ¿Por qué?

Sirius la miró sorprendido, ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando porqué eran mortífagos?

-No lo se, supongo que será porque son débiles de espíritu. De hecho la gran mayoría son de Slytherin.

-¡Sirius!- la niña se incorporó en el sofá sintiendo un leve mareo- ¿Por qué tienes mi custodia? ¿Les hizo algo Voldemort?

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al oír el nombre con tanto desdén.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes mi custodia? ¿Los han encerrado en Azkaban?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estabas en peligro, más después de lo de Navidad. Lo siento, no podía dejarte allí. Demasiado peligroso.

-Es mi vida, me lo podrías haber consultado. Yo lo tenía todo planeado y ahora la has cagado. ¿Volverás a casa?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Pretendes que me maten? ¿Qué nos maten a los dos? Ni tú ni yo volveremos a pisar esa casa en la vida.

-Es mi casa, Sirius- sentenció la niña.

-No señorita, tú casa está bajo mi mismo techo. Tengo tu custodia.

-No soy un mueble que puedas colocar en una habitación. Tengo sentimientos y una familia.

-Tú eres mi familia, no pienso dejarte acercar al peligro y Grimauld Place es demasiado peligrosa para nosotros. Los Black renegados.

-Seguro que esto es idea del tío Alphard- escupió con odio, con el mismo tono despectivo que usaba Walburga al referirse a su cuñado.

-Isis, por favor. Tú no lo entiendes, los niños no soléis ver el peligro, sois demasiado maleables, no quiero que aniquilen ese espíritu noble- le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza- Te quiero, peque.

Isis se levantó del sofá impulsada por una fuerza invisible, Lily la siguió hasta el cuarto de las chicas.

La niña golpeaba con fuerza la pared indignada, ya no podía hacer nada, Sirius tenía su custodia y había logrado sacarla de su casa, por un lado se sentía feliz, realmente le encantaba estar con su hermano, pero por otro veía que su mundo se desmoronaba, por todo por lo que ella había estado luchando para que el futuro no se cumpliese estaba perdido, fuera de la mansión no tendría acceso a información.

-¿Por qué?- golpeó la pared con fuerza- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiere y eres lo más importante de su vida- la voz de Lily se coló en su cabeza.

-Tú no lo entiendes, estaba a punto de desmontar todos sus planes, pero necesitaba estar en la casa, desde fuera no puedo hacer nada.

-Creo que el problema es que tú no lo entiendes. Se te ha dicho un montón de veces que dejes el asunto en manos de los adultos.

-¡Adultos!- gritó encolerizada- ¿Cómo vosotros? ¿Cómo Patricia y cómo Anne? Yo me sé defender, Lily, lo he hecho toda mi vida. Se actuar delante de ellos, me cuentan muchas cosas porque confían en mí.

-Eres demasiado inocente, ellos te están utilizando- conocía el carácter de la niña, y sabía que todo lo que decía cuando estaba molesta no lo pensaba.

-Ignorante, no tienes ni zorra idea de lo que hablas- le sonó tan a Bellatrix que la pelirroja retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta- Terminaréis muertos como sigáis haciendo estas estupideces. Sirius es un maldito egoísta que sólo se preocupa de sus intereses propios y a vosotros os ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Él no sería vuestro amigo si no sacase algún beneficio de esta amistad.

-¿A si?- las palabras le estaban dejando huella y no quería dudar de su amistad con el moreno, la trataba cariñosamente desde que salía con James, la escuchaba cuando tenía un problema, era el hermano mayor que siempre le hubiese gustado tener, el mejor amigo de su novio- ¿Y qué beneficios podría sacar…?

-¿De tenerte a ti, sangre sucia como amiga, por ejemplo?- Isis la atravesó con la mirada- Niña tonta, contigo de su lado tiene a James sujeto de los huevos. Si se mostrase contigo tal y como piensa perdería el alojamiento en la mansión Potter y no podría tener mi custodia porque no tendría con qué vivir.

-Eso no es cierto, Sirius tiene mucho dinero también. Vuestra familia es rica.

-Mi familia lo ha desheredado por largarse a vivir con la familia Potter, mi madre lo retiró del árbol genealógico, quemó su rostro a punta de varita. Sirius no tiene derecho a un penique de los Black.

-Tú tampoco apareces en el árbol, desapareciste de él, me lo contó Sirius- contra atacó la chica.

Isis suspiró resignada, la había cazado, actuar con Lily era más difícil que actuar en casa delante de sus padres. El sentimiento de amor era mucho más difícil de ocultar que el de odio. Respiró resignada.

-¿A quién pretendo engañar?- Lily la miró confundida- A ti no puedo engañarte, ¿Verdad?- Isis negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Estabas actuando?- preguntó molesta su compañera de habitación- ¡Por todos los magos del Averno!- Lily dirigió las manos al cielo- ¡Maldita bruja!

Los chicos abajo oyeron una bofetada tras un grito de maldición, alarmados corrieron hacia el cuarto de las chicas, en donde el resto de la casa se agolpaba en el pasillo.

Sirius fue el primero y el único en llegar al rellano de las habitaciones de las chicas, allí vio algo que lo desconcertó, Lily e Isis peleaban a lo muggle rodando por el suelo, estirándose del pelo.

Lily terminó sobre las piernas de la niña y empezó a golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo.

Isis se quejaba de dolor, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

-Basta Lily- pidió Sirius intentando separarla de la niña.

-Me llamó sangre sucia, como las asquerosas serpientes- Lily estaba abatida, nunca esas palabras le habían dolido tanto.

James llegó corriendo junto a Remus, habían caído por el tobogán pero luego se acordaron de patear el primer escalón, y consiguieron subir sin problemas.

-Sirius, ¿Nos estás utilizando sólo para conseguir la custodia de Isis?- a Lily le había hecho mella la mentira de la niña.

-No hablaba en serio, lo siento- se defendió la niña ante los lloros de su hermana, se odiaba a sí misma, no pretendía hacerle daño, sólo quería conseguir que Sirius le devolviese la custodia a sus padres, allí era donde ella podría ejecutar su plan para acabar con los mortífagos y con Voldemort antes de que se escribiese siquiera la profecía- Lo siento Lily, no quería llamarte "eso".

Sirius le pasó a James a la chica y levantó a su hermana del suelo con una sola mano.

-Vamos Sirius- intentó interceder Remus- Se ha disculpado.

El chico empujó a Isis en medio de la habitación de sexto de las chicas de Gryffindor, cerró la puerta con cuidado y agitó su varita sobre ella.

-Nadie nos oye- la chica retrocedió asustada cuando vio como su hermano dirigía sus manos hacia el cinturón de su uniforme- ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Cómo la has llamado? Lily es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y con más templanza, ¡QUÉ COJONES LE HAS DICHO PARA QUE TE ATACASE Y TERMINASE LLORANDO?

-La verdad desde otro punto de vista- respondió Isis sin poder apartar la vista de las manos de su hermano.

-La verdad desde otro punto de vista- repitió Sirius despacio- ¿Y que verdad es esa?

-Deja el cinturón y te lo cuento- la chica señaló el cinturón que colgaba doblado en la mano derecha del chico.

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que lo voy a gastar- le advirtió a la niña.

-Oh! ¡Vamos! Soy Isis, tu cielo, tu tierra, tu sol, tu luna, tu estrella, tu reina. No me puedes pegar con el cinto- la chica retrocedía ante el acercamiento de su hermano.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- repitió despacio, quería calmarse antes de golpearla, debía marcar el territorio, Isis lo obedecería aunque fuese a través del miedo.

-Le he dicho…- desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y lo soltó de carrerilla, rezando para que su hermano no lo entendiese-Quesóloerasamigosdellosporqueteinteresaba.

-¿Y por qué se supone que me interesa?- Isis maldijo por lo bajo, la había entendido- Isis, ¿Por qué se supone que me interesa su amistad?

Porque así… tendríasunsitiodondevivirydineroparaobtenermicustodia.

Sirius sonrió de lado y se sentó en la cama de Lily, habría sido una buena estrategia de ser verdad, pero Sirius era amigo de James desde la más tierna infancia, había conocido a James antes que a Patricia, había coincidido con él en su casa de verano, la casa de sus padres hasta que éstos decidieron venderla para comprar el doce de Grimauld Place, ante el tercer embarazo de Walburga. Luego habían vuelto a coincidir en el viaje del tren a Hogwarts y ya no se había separado de su hermano, salvo en vacaciones de verano durante un mes, el mes que lo tenía que pasar cuidando de sus hermanos menores porque Walburga tenía reuniones de sociedad y Orion trabajo en el Ministerio.

-Conocí a James antes que a ti, él fue mi hermano antes que tú- las palabras del chico dejaron a Isis sin respiración.

-¿Lo quieres más a él?

Sirius pensó la contestación, algo que no pasó desapercibido en la joven Black.

-¡Lo quieres más a él!- lo acusó elevando la voz perjudicialmente para su salud.

-No grites- le pidió su hermano apretando el cinturón con fuerza.

-No lo has negado- la voz de la niña era un lejano murmullo- La respuesta tendría que haber sido NO, y habérmela dado instantáneamente si era verdad. Lo quieres más a él.

-Él es más noble, no va insultando ni despreciando a la gente por su linaje.

-Yo tampoco, y yo soy de tu sangre, soy tu hermana carnal.

-Regulus también- el nombre la atravesó directamente en el corazón- Ven.

Sirius golpeaba su muslo izquierdo con la mano libre. Isis negó con la cabeza.

-Cuánto más lo alargues más largo será el castigo- esas mismas palabras son las que gastaba Orion antes de azotarla

-No lo hagas Sirius- rogó la niña avanzando titubeante hacia su castigo.

Sirius recordó lo humillado que se sentía cada vez que su padre lo colocaba en aquella posición, y se levantó de la cama. Le pasó un brazo a su hermana por delante del pecho y se colocó a su lado.

Levantó el brazo derecho despacio y lo dejó caer dirigiendo con la muñeca el golpe hacia el trasero de su hermana.

Notó como se tensaban los músculos del cuerpecito, le propinó cuatro golpes más y sin soltar el cinturón abrazó a su hermana por la espalda.

Ella lloraba en silencio.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. Te quiero- depositó un beso sobre su cabeza y la soltó despacio.

-¿De verdad me quieres?- Isis lo enfrentó- Renuncia a mi custodia.

-No puedo hacerlo, la pedí yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo que te ocurrió en Navidad fue la gota que colmó el vaso, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Regulus capaz de hacer algo así. En esa casa no puedo defenderte.

-No he pedido que lo hagas en ningún momento- la voz sonaba firme.

-Ni lo harás, eres demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda a nadie. Ni siquiera a la persona que más te quiere, en la persona que deberías confiar a ciegas porque siempre te ha defendido, la persona que se ha llevado más palizas en ese antro.

-Mi casa no es un antro. Papá y mamá me quieren.

-¡Por favor, Isis! Estuvieron delante de tu violación, te azotaron por no querer darle la información al que no debe ser nombrado.

-Su nombre es Tom Riddle, aunque ahora se hace llamar Voldemort, y es el jefe de los mortífagos.

-Se como se llama- tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pues llámalo por su nombre, aún es mortal. Sólo es un mago más, con unos ideales distintos a los tuyos- se notaba el odio en su voz. Nadie había vuelto a sacar el tema de Navidad.

-Está muriendo demasiada gente por esos ideales, y mi familia está amenazada.

Isis levantó la cabeza para encontrarse unos ojos grises que no la miraban a ella.

-¡OH Dios mío! Dime que Trelaway no ha formulado aún la profecía, por favor Sirius, la profecía no se formulaba hasta dentro de cinco años.

-Creo que no hablamos de la misma profecía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Olvídalo- se acercó despacio a la puerta- Deja el asunto en manos de los adultos.


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo LX. Encuentro en los exámenes.**

Aquella mañana la despertó un apuesto hermano responsable de diecisiete años a las siete de la mañana en punto. Él estaba totalmente despejado y ella no tenía ganas de levantarse.

-Vamos Isis- la apremió su hermano- Hay que bajar a desayunar.

-No- remoloneó dentro de la colcha- Cinco minutos más, por favor.

-Vamos jovencita- imitó perfectamente la voz de Orion- A levantarse.

Isis se levantó en resorte, había oído a Orion, y nunca tan cerca de su oído.

-Tramposo- bufó molesta al encontrarse a Lily y él riendo.

-Vamos Isis, a las nueve tienes Historia- salió del cuarto aún riendo.

Isis miró a Lily y le sonrió despacio, la chica le devolvió la mueca.

-Lo siento mucho Lily- Isis bajó la mirada. Avergonzada.

-Todo olvidado, peque. ¿Qué te hizo Sirius? Nunca lo había visto tan indignado.

-Hablamos- respondió saliendo de la cama.

Lily la miró tiernamente, la chica cojeaba un poco y salió de la cama de forma curiosa, nunca llegó a sentarse como solía hacer antes de abandonar las mantas. Sabía que Sirius la había golpeado con el cinto, él mismo se lo había confesado a todos por la noche.

-¿Hablasteis?- Lily soltó un suspiro, seguía siendo tan orgullosa como en primero.

-Sí, Lily, no te preocupes. Estoy bien- restó importancia al asunto.

Entró al baño con su uniforme plegado sobre su brazo.

Lily seguía repasando algunas fechas en sus apuntes, mientras con la pluma dibujaba corazones rodeando el nombre de James.

-¡LILY!- el grito desde el interior del baño hizo que la pelirroja lanzase sus apuntes al aire alarmada.

Corrió al baño y entró sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?- iba varita en mano y rebuscaba en cada recoveco que pudiese haber un mortífago.

Isis la miró curiosa. La chica se detuvo en su búsqueda y se giró hacia la niña que tenía la cara del color de su pelo.

-Lo siento. Me asusté- le mostró el papel ensangrentado con el que se estaba limpiando.

-¿Tu menarquía?- preguntó Lily con una agradable sonrisa- En el estante del espejo hay compresas.

-Lily- rogó Isis- No le cuentes nada a los chicos.

-¿Por qué? Es algo normal. Todas las mujeres pasamos por esto.

-Es que… me da vergüenza- agachó la vista al suelo, aún con la cara encendida.

Lily sonrió tiernamente.

-Bueno, haremos una cosa. Si tardas menos de diez minutos yo no les digo nada- le guiñó un ojo y le besó la frente- ¿De acuerdo?

Isis asintió con la cabeza. Pero se quedó sentada en la taza del váter cuando sintió un retortijón.

Lily abandonó la habitación, dejando sus apuntes desparramados por el suelo. Era una gran noticia. Isis ya era una mujer fisiológicamente hablando, claro está.

Los chicos seguro que se alegraban.

Se encontró a los cuatro chicos hablando en susurros. Sonrió al verlos de aquella manera, seguro que estaban preparando una broma a los Slytherin, hacia tiempo que no gastaban ninguna.

James levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una inquisidora mirada esmeralda.

-Hola guapa- saludó de manera seductora.

-¿Otra broma?- preguntó divertida- Si me dejáis participar no me chivo.

-Chantajista- la reprendió Remus- Lo siento Lily, pero necesitamos que alguien cuide de la niña, mientras nosotros la ejecutamos.

-¿Qué niña?- inquirió la pelirroja revisando las notas de los chicos.

-Isis- soltaron los cuatro merodeadores a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- sonó desde lo alto de las escaleras- ¿Qué hacéis?

Saltó cinco escalones a la vez flexionando las rodillas para amortiguar el golpe.

-Mira por donde esta es de las que se activan.

El comentario de Lily pasó desapercibido por los chicos salvo por uno rubio de ojos dorados, que la miró atentamente.

-Le prometí que no diría nada- la chica miró directamente los ojos del licántropo, su amigo.

El joven sonrió y se fijó en la figura de la chica. Hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido, pero las caderas se le habían redondeado y el pecho ya no era plano. Soltó una carcajada y aplaudió con fuerza. Los merodeadores pensaron que era debido a la idea de Peter.

-No me delates, Remus- Lily se levantó despacio murmurando entre dientes.

El mago negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sus amigos seguían enfrascados en la broma, por lo que no oyeron la advertencia de Lily.

-Quiero participar- aseguró la pelirroja, quería dejar en ridículo a los Slytherin que habían participado en la violación de Isis, quería algo más que dejarlos en ridículo, pero se conformaba por ahora con humillarlos delante de todo el colegio.

-¿En qué?- Isis se acercaba peligrosamente a la mesa- Yo también quiero participar si es una broma.

Sirius comenzó a recoger el mapa y las anotaciones, no quería implicar a la niña en aquello.

-Son cosas de mayores, enana- removió la varita y la mesa se despejó.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, y no soy una enana. Tengo buena altura para mi edad, mido casi uno cuarenta.

Remus la observaba mientras se paseaba hacia su hermano majestuosamente, contoneando sus caderas. La verdad es que Isis había crecido casi cinco centímetros durante el curso.

-Casi, igual que casi eres una mujer- sentenció James- Ven aquí preciosa, que tu hermano no te comprende.

-Déjalo James, ella no tiene porqué saber nada- le reprochó Sirius molesto.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que no quiere contarme mi hermano?- habló tan seductoramente que James se recostó en el sofá, deleitándose con sólo el tono de voz.

-Si me lo pides así- y le guiñó un ojo.

Isis se animó, giró en el aire y saltó sobre el sofá, quedándose entre James y Sirius.

-Saca los papeles, que os voy a dar ideas- Isis se frotaba las manos con malicia.

James miró a Sirius por encima de la niña y le guiñó un ojo. El chico volvió a remover su varita en el aire y la mesa se cubrió con los pergaminos.

Lily se sentó en frente de la niña con las piernas cruzadas sobre un cómodo cojín.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- comenzó a leer los nombres de muchos Slytherin que conocía. Estaban siendo seguidos en el mapa, Regulus llevaba una coronita de rey, como la de las cartas de Lily- No lo entiendo.

-Te dije que era cosa de mayores- le contestó su hermano con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y recostándose en el respaldo del sofá adoptando la misma pose de su hermano.

-¿Qué broma pensáis gastarles?

-Más bien los queremos asustar, cada uno de ellos se va a enfrentar a una Isis en una parte del castillo.

-Nadie se puede trasladar dentro del castillo, ni siquiera aparecerse. Y yo no soy tan rápida- la niña habló con elocuencia.

James, Remus y Peter sonrieron ante el comentario, no sería ella aunque si lo fuese.

La chica levantó la vista del mapa y leyó en una esquina de uno de los pergaminos los ingredientes de la poción multijugos.

-No os vais a hacer pasar por mí- le pasó el pergamino a Lily, para que les quitase aquella idea descabellada de la cabeza.

-¡Esto es lo más genial que habéis hecho chicos!- gritó Lily entusiasmada.

-¡Lily!- le reprochó Isis- ¿Dónde está tu vena de prefecta? Remus, diles que no es buena idea, por favor.

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo Isis, la idea es mía, yo soy quien ha preparado la poción- replicó el chico.

-Peter, por favor. Hazlos entrar en razón- fue un grito de auxilio.

-Quizás tenga razón- empezó el chico pero cerró la boca ante la mirada de todos los demás, menos de Isis.

-¡Diles más cosas, chorlito!- no pudo seguir mostrando compasión con el chico- No podéis hacerlo, sabrán que no soy yo.

-¿Cómo?- la enfrentó su hermano mayor, sin dejar su pose- Seremos tú, cada uno en una posición estratégica de ataque.

-Regulus me conoce, y sabe que soy capaz de hacer magia sin varita. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe hacer eso?- miró la cara de desconcierto de los chicos- No, ¿Verdad? Dejadme participar y realmente creerán que se están enfrentando a mí.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, era demasiado peligroso.

-Isis es peligroso- razonó James atrayéndola hacia su pecho- Y no queremos que le pase nada a ese precioso rostro.

-También es peligroso para vosotros. ¿Quién cuidará de mí si a mi tutor le pasa algo?- Sirius abrió la boca descomunalmente, aquello era un golpe de maestría.

Se levantó despacio dejando a los chicos desconcertados y salió por el retrato con la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia de su hermano Black. Sabía que los chicos discutirían el tema.

El desayuno lo pasó en silencio, era la única que estaba allí.

A las nueve menos cinco estaba delante de la puerta de la clase de Historia, vigilada de cerca por cuatro chicos y una chica.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, mostrando la clase ampliada para dar cabida a todo el alumnado, le encantaba la magia.

Se detuvo a la altura de la mesa de su hermano, los sitios estaban asignados de antemano, ella se sentaría delante. Evans detrás de Sirius, luego Lupin, Pettegrew y el último Potter. Delante de ella se encontraba un chico de quinto muy apuesto, con el pelo dorado y unos preciosos ojos azules como los de ella. Llevaba el pelo tan largo como su hermano y era jugador profesional de Quidditch. Isis le había echado el ojo encima desde mitad de curso, y se había enterado en que exámenes se lo encontraría. Sabía su nombre, Aidan Armstrong, su fecha de nacimiento, 2 de Agosto, con signo de fuego como ella, Leo en su caso, cinco años mayor que ella, y un curso por debajo.

Era muy inteligente y era el hermano mayor de un chico de Hufflepuff, de primero, un chico muy agradable, por cierto.

-¿Qué habéis decidido?- le preguntó a Sirius sin apartar la vista del chico que le gustaba.

-Eres una maldita serpiente- le contestó su hermano mientras sacaba las plumas de su mochila- ¿Y tú mochila?

-En el cuarto- respondió con simpleza, sonriendo al ver que el chico se giraba hacia los lados para desearle suerte a sus amigos.

Sirius la miró molesto, la cara de la niña era todo un poema.

-¿Qué miras?- se interesó su hermano mayor sentándose sobre la silla correctamente.

Ella salió de su ensoñación y suspiró resignada.

-Nada. ¿Puedo o no puedo participar?

-A las siete en la sala común, el viernes. Desde allí saldremos todos para posicionarnos. ¿Tendrás suficiente ropa para dejarnos?

-¡Claro! Descuida- se sentía feliz.

Se sentó en la silla emocionada, pero la dureza de la madera contra su trasero resentido la hizo dar un respingo.

-¿No me digas que no puedes sentarte bien?- bromeó el chico de ojos grises- Me pregunto porqué será.

-No te rías, que es por tú culpa- murmuró Isis tragándose el escozor.

-Toma- le entregó su pluma de repuesto con un bote de tinta mágica.

-No lo necesito, gracias- rechazó el ofrecimiento de su hermano con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Isis- renegó el joven- Te has olvidado tu mochila en tu cuarto. No tienes nada con lo que escribir.

-Tengo mis plumas, además yo también necesito una de repuesto por si falla- se levantó en su silla y estiró su mano- ¡Accio mochila de Isis!

La mochila de la niña atravesó el fantasma que estaba en medio del pasillo, distribuyendo los exámenes de Historia. El profesor Binns.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica aguantando la risa.

El fantasma la miró resignado y le indicó que se sentase en su silla y dejase de montar el espectáculo.

-Lo siento- volvió a murmurar al ver el gesto ceñudo de Aidan.

-Tú eres Isis, ¿Verdad? Te he visto jugar al Quidditch, eres realmente buena, tanto de buscadora como de cazadora- el chico le enseñó todos los dientes en una agradable sonrisa- Soy Aidan Armstrong- le tendió la mano.

-Encantada, soy Isis Black- le correspondió la presentación y con una tímida sonrisa, mientras parpadeaba despacio.

-Es mi hermana, chaval. Por muy jugador profesional de Quidditch que- un ruido sordo lo detuvo- ¿Te has vuelto loca, Lily?

Sirius se sobaba la cabeza, en donde la pelirroja le había estampado su propio libro de Transformaciones.

Isis le sonrió agradecida y su hermana le guiñó un ojo. Era lo mismo que haber pronunciado las palabras: "Gracias. De nada", en medio de un examen en el que ya deberían estar guardando silencio.

-Un movimiento más en la sección Gryffindor y les bajo veinte puntos a cada uno- aseguró el fantasma al que nadie le hacia el mínimo caso.

-Suerte Isis- Aidan le guiñó un ojo.

-Suerte Aidan- contestó. Notaba que la camisa no le llegaba al cuello.

¡Le había hablado! ¡Aidan Armstrong la había conocido!

El profesor Binn colocó un montón de pergaminos sobre su pupitre.

-Si la pillo haciendo trampas la suspenderé- por alguna extraña razón el fantasma y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, y eso que Isis era de las pocas alumnas que tomaba apuntes en sus clases.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero debo decirle que yo no hago trampas- la chica lo miraba disgustada.

-Debo decirle que la pienso examinar de todos los cursos, no sólo del temario de sexto. Tiene edad de estar en primero, no en sexto.

-Eso no fue decisión mía. Hable con su director- le espetó la niña con arrogancia.

-Puede empezar su examen.

-¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo?- quiso saber viendo seis pergaminos sobre su mesa.

-Hora y media, como el resto. ¿No es tan buena?- el profesor dejó al resto de la hilera los exámenes, un solo pergamino.

Isis cogió su pluma maldiciendo entre dientes al asqueroso fantasma. Acordándose de toda su familia. No le extrañaba que el hombre siguiese en Hogwarts, su familia lo debía haber abandonado. Menudo carácter ácido se gastaba.

Veinte preguntas tipo test por año, no estaba mal.

Comenzó a leer con detenimiento, maldito brujo, todo fechas. Cómo disfrutaba del tormento de sus alumnos.

James se estiraba de los pelos desesperado, con la memoria que tenía para las fechas ahora se enfrentaba a un examen de desarrollo. Hubiera estudiado de otra manera.

Lily sacaba pequeños ruiditos por su fina garganta, tampoco se esperaba un examen de ese estilo.

A Sirius le daba exactamente lo mismo, con que se leyese el libro una sola vez, recordaba todo como si de la mejor película se tratase. Tenía mucha cabeza. Y ese año el libro se lo había leído dos veces, por lo que bordaría el examen.

Isis terminó de apuntar la última fecha en los exámenes de cursos anteriores cuando estos desaparecieron, dejándola estupefacta.

-Profesor Binn- levantó la mano para que supiese que hubiese sido ella.

Albert Dorian estudiaba el comportamiento de su alumna preferida bajo tensión, la idea había sido suya. Quería saber que aguante tenía la niña. En sus manos tenía cinco exámenes firmados por Isis.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Black?- el profesor se acercó hasta su mesa para no molestar al resto de los alumnos.

-Mis exámenes han desaparecido- respondió la chica señalando un único pergamino.

-No se de que me habla- admitió el fantasma.

Albert se lo estaba pasando en grande ante la actuación del viejo profesor.

-Mis exámenes anteriores- replicó la niña- los que me entregó usted porque no estaba de acuerdo en que yo estuviese estudiando sexto cuando debería estar en primero.

-Eso no es decisión mía, el claustro decidió lo mejor para usted. Le aconsejo que empiece con el examen de desarrollo de su curso, le queda menos de una hora.

Dejó a la chica con la boca abierta, el profesor Dorian percibió la mirada iracunda de una joven de túnica verde con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño.

-¿Cómo ha sido capaz de robarle la mitad de tiempo de su examen de Historia?- la mujer lo apuntaba con la varita.

-Hola Minerva, cada día estás más guapa.

-¡No me cambies de tema, Albert! Lo que has hecho es ruin y mezquino. Si Isis no termina el examen se verá reflejado en su currículo y no logrará entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

-Y lo que hago yo es ruin y mezquino, ¿eh? Toda la Orden depositando el destino del mundo mágico en los hombros de una niña de once años.

-Es nuestra esperanza. Escuchaste la profecía igual que el resto.

-Pero yo no la creo a pies juntillas. Cuando llegué aquí sólo hacía magia sin varita cuando se descontrolaba, ahora puede controlarla perfectamente, no necesita estar enfadada- habló el hombre con decisión.

En la clase se montó un revuelo de papeles.

-¡Señorita Black! Tranquilícese, por favor. No la estoy acusando a usted de hacer trampas. Me refería al señor Black- hablaba el profesor intentando apaciguar los nervios de una joven al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Yo que he hecho?- se quejó Sirius poniéndose en pie, mientras sujetaba a su hermana de un hombro para sentarla de nuevo en la silla. La niña estaba levitando. Pero por suerte sólo su hermano se había percatado.

-¡Usted no!- berreó el profesor- ¡Regulus Black!

El aludido se quedó helado. Isis lo miró de reojo y pudo ver las chuletas en la mano de su hermano.

Odiaba lo que había hecho, pero no lo odiaba tanto cuando sabía que se había involucrado en la cúpula de los mortífagos por su petición, para destruir a Voldemort.

Isis se concentró en el papel que llevaba su hermano en la mano y éste apareció en su mano, dejando desconcertados a un profesor de Historia y a un alumno de quinto.

-Lo siento, señor Black. Juraría haberlo visto copiando de unas chuletas.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sabiéndose descubierto por un amargado fantasma, sólo esperaba el rapapolvo cuando le arrancase las chuletas de la mano, pero allí no había nada, su mano estaba vacía y limpia como una patena.

-No señor, los Black no hacemos trampas- le contestó el chico con toda su arrogancia.

-Perdóneme por favor, puede continuar con su examen- se disculpó el profesor apesadumbrado.

Regulus se volvió a concentrar en su examen, hasta que notó la mirada sobre su cabeza. Isis.

Miró hacia atrás donde una rubia de unos preciosos ojos azules y melenita le mostraba un papelito bajo la mesa.

"Gracias" articuló sin emitir ningún sonido. Vio como su hermana juntaba las manos y cuando las volvía a separar el papel había desaparecido.

La chica sólo se encogió de hombros y puso cara de circunstancias.

Sacó las manos de debajo de la mesa y le lanzó un beso.

Albert y Minerva no habían perdido detalle del suceso. Albert sonreía satisfecho.

-Increíble lo que es capaz de hacer con once años- especuló una asombrada Minerva, mirando a través del retrato de Phineas Black.

Una luz empezó a brillar en el bolsillo del hombre.

-Su estudiante privilegiada acaba de terminar el examen de Historia- informó el mago.

-¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió la hechicera.

-Lo que has oído- sacó una piedra azul del bolsillo, brillante- Y tiene todas las preguntas contestadas correctamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? El profesor Binn no lo ha corregido aún, los resultados no los tendremos hasta dentro de tres días, y los alumnos no lo sabrán hasta la semana que viene.

-Un viejo truco, querida niña- le guiñó un ojo y salió de la clase de Transformaciones.

No quería que la niña lo relacionase con lo de los exámenes, y esa niña ataba cabos demasiado rápido. Sería una gran estratega para el Departamento de Aurores, aunque también era brillante en Duelos con Varita, demasiado peligrosa. Respiró resignado, si él lo podía impedir la niña no se formaría de Auror, la había visto disfrutar jugando al Quidditch, y había oído los comentarios de los ojeadores que solían dejarse caer en los partidos.

Tanto el seleccionador de las Harpies como el de los Chudley Cannons le habían concedido una buena evaluación, el problema, que no tenía suficiente edad para pasarla al primer equipo. Y los equipos inferiores estaban a rebosar de hijos de magos millonarios, aquellos que podían pagar el equipaje y los entrenamientos.

Ninguno de los dos seleccionadores habló de una beca para la niña, sabían que la familia Black tenía dinero a raudales, por lo que sólo había que convencer a sus padres.

Ese día se decidió firmar la tutela de la niña, presionado por Albus Dumbledore, y es que al viejo no se le escapaba una.


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo LXI. Último examen. Defensa.**

Los tres días habían sido agotadores, a Isis le habían repetido la jugada del examen de Historia en todos los que se había presentado.

Estaba ante la puerta del aula de Defensa, junto a sus compañeros de curso, los habían citado por casas, cada una a una hora diferente, y por cursos.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde e Isis paseaba arriba y abajo por delante de la puerta del aula. Los de Ravenclaw habían sido los últimos en entrar, pero ninguno había vuelto a salir.

-¿Sabíais vosotros que el aula tenía puerta trasera?- preguntó Peter mirando hacia el aula.

Isis detuvo su paso.

-No tiene puerta trasera, Peter. Se conecta por el esqueleto del dragón a la enfermería- replicó la chica.

-¿Vosotros sabíais eso?- preguntó Lily alarmada a su chico.

El chico le sonrió a manera de disculpa, lo que no entendía es como Isis lo había averiguado, que él supiese Sirius no le había hablado de cómo hicieron el mapa, aunque quizás Isis tenía su propio mapa.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso, niña?- le preguntó Sirius mordaz.

Isis desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de hombres bien formados que se encaminaban hacia ellos, todos vestidos con la misma túnica azul oscura.

-Aurores de élite- susurró James señalando con la cabeza al grupo al cuál Isis no le quitaba la vista.

-¿De élite?- preguntó Sirius curioso olvidando la pregunta sin responder.

-Son los mejores de cada promoción, llevan un entrenamiento aparte.

-Cómo Isis- bromeó Peter.

Pero cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron sobre el muchacho.

-Era broma- se disculpó el chico sintiéndose amenazado.

-¿Qué harán aquí?- preguntó Remus en un susurro.

-No lo se- negó James con la cabeza- Isis ven.

La patrulla dirigió la cabeza al unísono al escuchar el nombre, si estaban asombrados no lo demostraron, aquellos hombres controlaban su mente al ciento cincuenta por cien, no mostraban sentimientos, eran como robots.

Albert Dorian salió del aula de defensa y todos se cuadraron a la vez, el profesor respondió el saludo militar haciendo chocar sus botas.

-Señorita Black, le presento a su grupo de prácticas- habló con voz decidida- Estos hombres evaluarán su destreza en combate en su examen.

Ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Alguna objeción, chicos?- volvió a preguntar el hombre- Pueden hablar sin miedo.

-Es una niña- se escuchó una voz del final.

-Sí señor. Once años tiene la ricura.

-Señor, nos informaron que el alumno pertenecía a sexto, el señor Black.

Sirius abrió la boca descomunalmente, sabía que era bueno en duelos, de los mejores de todo el colegio, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a un escuadrón de Aurores de élite.

-Bueno, el señor Black también participará en el combate, pero sólo para hacer más interesante la práctica. No es al señor Black a quién quiero evaluar, sino a la señorita Black.

-Señor, la machacaremos con un simple expelliarmus- rió un auror condecorado.

-Eso será si la alcanza, es muy escurridiza- el profesor hablaba orgulloso de su alumna.

-No lo pongo en duda, pero nosotros tenemos treinta años, somos jóvenes y más rápidos que usted. Créame si le digo que la niña no es rival- habló el capitán del escuadrón.

-¡Isis!- reclamó la presencia de la niña que corrió a su lado, interesada en esos apuestos hombres, sonrió dulcemente, a lo que los hombres respondieron de la misma manera.

-Eres muy guapa pequeña Isis, una auténtica dulzura- habló el capitán.

-Esta niña es animaga, como aquellos que ven allí- señaló al grupo.

-Profesor…- susurró Isis, sólo ella era legal- ellos no lo son.

-¿Y tú sí?

Isis asintió con la cabeza, mientras se transformaba en un pequeño halcón pardo que emprendía el vuelo sobre sus cabezas, se posó sobre una de las vigas y volvió a adoptar su forma humana. Fuera del campo visual de los experimentados hombres.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Localícenla!- ordenó el capitán del escuadrón a sus hombres.

La chica estaba oculta entre la columna y la viga, sólo Dorian había descubierto su paradero. Había aprendido a notar su fuerza sólo con tenerla unos instantes a su lado, cuando se separaba de ella sólo tenía que localizar la fuente de magia más poderosa de los alrededores.

A la vez los aurores cerraron los ojos, concentrándose en la magia del pequeño halcón, imaginándose en que lugar podía estar escondido.

-Hola Isis- saludó un rubio a la niña subido en una escoba reluciente.

Isis delató su posición al colocarse la falda correctamente y responder al saludo.

-Hola Aidan- le devolvió el saludo grácilmente- ¿Vas a jugar a Quidditch?

-Sí, ya terminamos los exámenes y vamos a encanastar algunas quaffles en los aros. ¿Ya has hecho tú último examen?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos esperando a que salgan los de Ravenclaw, los de Hufflepuff y los de Slytherin, así como los del resto de nuestra casa.

-Están en la enfermería, todos salen de allí con algo vendado. Suerte en tú examen. Es difícil por lo que puedo ver.

-Gracias. Luego nos vemos en la sala común- se despidió de él con la mano y se descolgó por la columna como si de un tubo de bomberos se tratase, aunque los brazos no llegasen a rodearla por completo.

Sirius la ayudó a colocarse la ropa, el director acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y salía con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Señor Dorian, ¿Qué pretende hacer con estos chicos?- sus palabras sonaron a padre preocupado.

-Examinarlos como es debido, con gente que no tiene miedo de lanzar hechizos dañinos, los estoy preparando para enfrentarse a una guerra ahí fuera. Cuando se enfrenten a un mortífago no les va a preguntar a qué curso pertenecen, para saber qué tipo de hechizos puede gastar con ellos. Usted decidió meterlos en la Orden, y a la única que daba la talla se la dejó fuera.

-Es una niña- replicó el director.

-Los seis adentro- ordenó el profesor de defensa.

Isis lo miró con superioridad, sabía que luego le llegaría la bronca por delatarse de tan escandalosa manera. Pero estaba colada por ese chico, y no lo podía impedir.

Entraron al aula, era una zona pantanosa, con cañas y agua por doquier.

-Increíble, este sitio da escalofríos- aseguró Lily, agarrándose al brazo de su chico.

-Eso es porque no has estado en mi casa pelirroja- se mofó Sirius, pasando a su lado.

-Vaya mierda de ropa para enfrentarme a ellos- señaló la puerta por donde se colaba el escuadrón.

Un hombre robusto se dirigió al grupo de chicos y habló directamente con Isis.

-Te vamos a dar cinco minutos para esconderlos, tú misión es que logren salir del aula sin ningún rasguño.

-Perdone- se enfrentó Sirius al hombre- en todo caso nuestra misión sería que ella saliese ilesa de esta aula, ¿No cree?

-Usted debe ser su hermano, Dorian me avisó que no acataría las órdenes. Si quiere que su hermana apruebe este examen le sugiero que le haga caso. Isis, no se como te las vas a apañar, pero te aseguro que soy un buen estratega.

-Ella sabe jugar al ajedrez- soltó James- También es buena estratega.

-Estupendo- ironizó el hombre, se puso a la altura de la niña y le sonrió- Te lo voy a explicar para que lo entiendas, según Dorian ellos son piezas importantes en el tablero, tú misión es protegerlos. Cinco minutos.

Salió de la sala cerrando la puerta y dejándolos en penumbra.

-Remus, Peter, Lily a la enfermería- ordenó la chica avanzando hacia el esqueleto que le daba al lugar un lugar mucho más lúgubre.

-Yo puedo ayudar- aseguró el licántropo.

-Remus, estamos a una semana de la luna llena, no estás en condiciones, te lo aseguro, esa gente de ahí fuera no es el viejo Dumbly. Esos están entrenados- habló decidida mientras movía la pata del animal y les mostraba la trampilla bajo el suelo.- Por favor, daros prisa.

Lily fue la primera en desaparecer, seguida por Peter y luego Remus.

-Suerte- pudo oír antes de dejar la trampilla tal y como se la había encontrado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó James sonriéndole- ¿Nos vas a dejar participar en el duelo o te vas a encargar tú solita?

-¿Te piensas que estoy loca? Chicos, vosotros vais a atacar. Ya me encargaré yo de defenderos. Será el entrenamiento para la broma de esta noche a las serpientes.

-Isis, respecto a lo de esta noche- empezó Sirius.

-No, no pienso dejar que me dejes fuera. Esta vez no- replicó la chica. Metió un pie en un charco y se hundió hasta la rodilla, quedándose atrapada por una raíz.

Sirius y James tiraron de ella para sacarla, mientras reían ante el incidente.

-¡Un minuto! -Se escuchó desde fuera.

Los tres se miraron alarmados, Isis giró en redondo para localizar el mejor escondite, pero estaba demasiado alto para los chicos.

La puerta comenzaba a dejar paso a la claridad.

-Cornamenta. Canuto- un precioso ciervo de grandes astas se materializó y corrió entre la maleza a esconderse, un perro gris enorme salió en dirección contraria, mientras Isis se introducía en el lago y se convertía en sirena. Todo en tiempo récord y sin hacer ruido.

La patrulla entró por grupos de dos, varita en mano con un potente lumos que iluminó la sala. Isis a su vez visualizaba el escenario desde el centro del estanque y el aula, localizando la magia de sus hermanos.

Le había mentido descaradamente a Remus, pero debido a su condición de licántropo no podía entrar en su mente tan aprisa como en la de James y Sirius.

"Sirius" visualizó el cuerpo del chico, "Ahora, ven".

Sirius avanzó arrastrándose entre los juntos, en completo silencio.

Isis notaba su magia cada vez más cercana, hasta que vio al animal introducirse en el lago y bucear mientras se convertía de nuevo en hombre.

La chica juntó las bocas para pasarle aire de nuevo, antes de que tuviese que salir a la superficie. Su hermano le acarició la cola complacido.

"James", repitió la jugada. Un hermoso ciervo se apareció ante la patrulla de aurores, todos lo apuntaron a la vez en el preciso momento en que Isis y Sirius salían del agua y los desarmaban a la vez.

Isis rodó por el suelo tras impactar en la única tierra de todo el pantano, soltando una maldición al arañarse con unas cañas toda la pantorrilla.

Los aurores estaban desconcertados ante tal potente ataque de los jóvenes, desconcertados y desarmados.

-¡SCUTUM AUREUM!- la chica removió la varita sobre las cabezas de los dos jóvenes creando un imponente aro a su alrededor, que se movía velozmente de arriba abajo.

-Increíble- murmuró uno de los aurores, varita en mano de nuevo.

Otro auror atacó directamente al aro, recibiendo su mismo hechizo potenciado cien veces.

Su compañero lo atendió fuera del aula. Ya se había deshecho de dos de los seis aurores del escuadrón. Isis sabía que si el mago no recibía la poción de reconstrucción de tejidos inmediatamente moriría.

El capitán del escuadrón atacó directamente a la niña, produciéndole un impresionante corte en el brazo izquierdo, desgarrando toda la camisa del uniforme.

Isis sonrió, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, ni corta ni perezosa tiró de la manga deshilachada que le estorbaba más que otra cosa mientras la dejaba caer despacio.

-¿Estáis bien?- se acercó al escudo mientras potenciaba el hechizo con un ligero movimiento de muñeca.

-Isis, cuidado- le advirtió James señalando a su espalda.

Dos hombres intentaban apresarla varita en mano, a la chica le dio tiempo a separarse del aro que se había vuelto invisible y ver como los dos caían al suelo, tras chocar contra la pared invisible, inconscientes.

Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y dirigió el potente Rictumspectra de éste hacia el auror que le acababa de lanzar a ella un Cruciatus, que la hizo trastabillar de dolor, pero aún así se mantuvo depié.

-¡Yo lo mato!- oyó el ensordecedor grito de James.

Sirius sujetó a su amigo para que no rompiese el escudo, era una barrera de protección circular, pero si salía de ella Isis no tendría suficiente fuerza ni tiempo para invocar otra.

El profesor Dorian valoró la integridad del chico, su hermana estaba recibiendo una de las imperdonables y él estaba dejándola de lado en vez de ir a socorrerla, el otro auror intentaba por todos los medios romper la barrera, los hechizos rebotaban con fuerza, pero el joven se movía constantemente.

"Contrólalo Sir, por favor" la oyó tan débil que estuvo a punto de soltar a su hermano.

Su hermana estaba de rodillas frente al auror que la mantenía bajo el Cruciatus.

-Cobarde- articuló la chica al recibir un segundo Cruciatus a su espalda.

"¡Corred hacia la puerta, corred!" sonó en la cabeza de ambos chicos.

Vieron como ella separaba los brazos del cuerpo y se envolvía de una luz blanca mientras se debilitaba el escudo.

Los chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin volver la vista atrás, cuando conseguían salir por la puerta del aula oyeron el desgarrador grito de Isis a la vez que el cielo se iluminaba con un cegador relámpago cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y segundos después se rompía para descargar la nube que se había formado sobre el Castillo.

Resbalaron por el corredor, hasta chocar con la pared de enfrente, la que no tenía tragaluz, allí en donde Isis se había ocultado.

-Tenemos que volver a por ella Sirius- James respiraba entrecortadamente- El Cruciatus era real, y el cabrón ese la ha atacado de espaldas porque no podía romper su barrera.

-Te recuerdo que son Aurores de élite- le reprochó su amigo mientras pasaba por su cabeza la imagen de Isis la fuerte, recibiendo el Cruciatus estoicamente, salvaguardando la vida de sus hermanos.

-Me da igual lo que sean, Sirius. No pienso dejar que ataquen así a Isis- el chico se dirigía hacia la puerta del aula cuando tres hombres salían de ella. Paró en seco y les mantuvo la mirada cargada de odio- Son unos mierdas.

Escupió al suelo y se adentró en el aula.

-Sirius…- no llegó a cruzar el umbral, el espectáculo de dentro no tenía igual.

Sirius se acercó hasta los hombres con mirada iracunda.

-Lo hemos conseguido- le dijo el profesor Dorian al chico reconfortándolo mientras le apretaba un hombro con fuerza- Hemos descubierto la naturaleza de Isis.

-¿Perdón?- el chico no sabía de lo que le hablaban.

-Su hermana es un arcángel, por eso desapareció del árbol de su familia.

Sirius escudriñó las palabras del hombre, sin comprender su pleno significado.

El profesor siguió hablando a los dos hombres junto a él.

-Lo que más me jode es que el viejo profesor chiflado tenía razón después de todo, no podemos arriesgarla en ninguna misión hasta que no se le sea entregada su espada, hasta que no descubra cuál es su misión, o lo descubramos nosotros- los dos hombres asintieron cabizbajos, nunca habían tenido el honor de enfrentarse a un arcángel, todavía estaban ensimismados ante semejante belleza. Y eso que sólo era una niña de once años.

-Perdone, ¿Qué quiere decir con lo que mi hermana es un arcángel? Los arcángeles son cuentos de niños- replicó el chico molesto.

-Sirius- el profesor detuvo el paso- Entra y lo verás.

El chico pasó corriendo por al lado de James y se maravilló al ver la imagen.

Isis tenía unas bonitas alas blancas en mitad de la espalda, una túnica blanca le colgaba hasta los pies con un cinturón celeste alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

Caminaba sobre el lago mirando su reflejo, llorando lágrimas calientes de sangre.

-Me llevé un chasco muy grande cuando me enteré que no existían, pero mi hermana siempre me demuestra que sólo necesitas tener fe. Ella nunca dejó de creer en ellos- hablaba más para si que intentando mantener una conversación.

-Es increíble, Sirius. Tú hermana es un ángel y está viva- señaló con cuidado la figurita que andaba sobre las aguas.- ¿Qué función crees que tendrán?

-Ni idea, por el momento puede andar sobre el agua. En el examen de Historia empezó a levitar.

-Yo no la vi.

-Yo estuve detrás de ella y te digo que levitó.

-Cuando invocó su mochila estaba de pie en la silla, no levitando chaval. Vi como se ponía sobre su asiento.

-Fue cuando hubo el malentendido Black. Cuando acusó a mi hermano de copiar.

-Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo haber leído en los labios de tu hermano un "Gracias" dirigido hacia el angelito- James seguía maravillado ante la belleza de su nueva inquilina.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la intoxicaron con el Veritasserum?- preguntó Sirius intentando olvidar esas Navidades.

-Ahí si que levitó- aseguró el merodeador de gafas, sin poder apartar la vista de Isis, pero sin atreverse a pasar del umbral.

-Vale, entonces has de creerme cuando te digo que el miércoles levitó- cruzó la puerta y notó el aura de su hermana- ¡Isis!

Daba igual que ahora Isis mostrase unas bonitas alas aterciopeladas a su espalda, él podía seguir considerándola su hermana. Y su hermana siempre respondía al nombre de Isis, y le prestaba atención cuando le gritaba.

Y cómo Sirius pensaba, Isis salió de su estupor y se hundió en el lago, desapareciendo de la vista de su protector.

El chico se lanzó de cabeza para socorrerla, cuando abrió los ojos debajo del agua se horrorizó ante la imagen, la sangre salía a borbotones de la espalda de la niña y ésta convulsionaba tragando agua. Las alas descansaban en el fondo del lago, brillantes como la nieve.

Agarró a Isis de la cintura y la sacó hasta la superficie.

Alguien tiró de su túnica y lo sacó a la orilla de un estirón.

-¿Y las alas? James me dijo que tenía unas preciosas alas en la espalda- era Remus y su descomunal fuerza.

-Gracias Remus, ¿Dónde está él?

-Aquí, ¿Dónde si no?- Sirius sonrió, sus amigos nunca se separaban en momentos cruciales.


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo LXII. Mi angelito.**

Sirius colocó a su hermana despacio sobre la camilla que le indicaba Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Se puede saber qué le han hecho ahora a esta criatura de Dios?- preguntó alarmada la enfermera mientras retiraba la capa que cubría la espalda de la niña.

-Y nunca mejor dicho- murmuró Remus.

No había llegado a ver las alas, pero creía a ciegas las palabras de Sirius y James.

El chico de gafas aún parecía conmocionado por la visión.

Isis emitió un pequeño quejido cuando la enfermera le cubrió la espalda con un líquido rosa.

-Vamos preciosa aguanta- le pidió su hermano mientras le acariciaba la nuca con suavidad, debajo del pelo manchado de sangre.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Hasta nueva orden- respondió el chico divertido.

-Sí eres tú- giró la cabeza para contemplar esos ojos que le transmitían tanta tranquilidad- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo conseguí, he descubierto en que me puedo transformar ahora- le susurró a su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sirius la miró desconcertado.

-Sí, tú viste las alas- apoyó los codos en la camilla mientras su hermano se alejaba con el miedo cubriéndole el rostro, el miedo y la desesperación- No te asustes, no soy ningún arcángel real, sólo es otra de las criaturas en las que puedo convertir mi cuerpo.

-Eso no se puede hacer- aseguró Remus- Sólo nos podemos transformar en seres inferiores.

-¿A sí? Y para ti una sirena, ¿Es inferior a un mago?- la chica se cubrió el pequeño pecho con la túnica que había retirado la mujer.

-No, por eso nadie se ha convertido nunca en ninguna otra criatura mágica. Isis, si tienes alas de ángel es porque está en tu naturaleza- le explicó el licántropo.

-Pues genial- Sirius y James se miraron- Ahora resulta que además de ser una sirena también voy a ser una arcángel, como no tenía bastante con ser hechicera le tengo que añadir esas características a mi complicada existencia.

Remus se volvió hacia sus amigos, instándoles a que detuviesen a la niña. Pero ellos agacharon la mirada.

-No habla en serio, ¿Verdad, chicos? No se puede convertir en una sirena- los ojos dorados atravesaban las orbes turquesa de la niña. Ese azul brillaba.

-Es cierto, ellos lo vieron. De hecho ya han visto dos veces esa transformación- le aseguró Isis con la túnica sobre su cuerpo- Voy a darme una ducha, os espero en la sala común. Tenemos algo que ultimar antes de la broma.

Salió de la enfermería a paso decidido, esquivando el grupo de aurores que iban a preguntar por su salud, unos más mal trechos que otros, ninguno se salvaba de alguna contusión. Isis sólo les había mostrado lo que terminaría con su suplicio, los chicos que la agredían estaban convencidos que ante ellos había un arcángel, por lo que haciendo uso de toda la imaginación a la que podía acceder en ese momento, bajo el dolor de dos cruciatus desplegó una bonitas alas de ángel, terminando con su martirio y alejando a los dos magos de ella. Sabía que la profesora McGonagal se podía convertir en siete gatos diferentes, a ella aún le quedaban tres criaturas para alcanzarla. Pero se llevaba muchos años de diferencia, le quedaba tiempo.

Sonrió complacida y entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, deseándole un feliz verano en el aburrido colegio.

En la enfermería tres chicos permanecían en silencio bajo la atenta mirada acusatoria de un viejo y fornido profesor de Defensa. Y lo de viejo porque conocían la edad del hombre.

-¿Se puede saber donde está Isis?- la voz mostraba rabia contenida.

Los jóvenes no se atrevían a despegar los ojos de las puntas de sus zapatos.

-Señor Black, ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana?- la voz del primer hombre que le había lanzado el cruciatus sonó serena.

Sirius y James apretaron los puños con fuerza, Remus no entendió ese comportamiento.

Despegó la vista del suelo y encaró al hombre.

-Usted sabe que es animaga, no la pudimos detener. Salió volando por la ventana- ironizó el chico de la luna.

-No estoy para bromas, señor Lupin- Dorian se mantuvo calmado, por lo que el joven licántropo agachó de nuevo la mirada.

Isis cogió las botellitas de poción multijugos y las introdujo en la misma mochila que el resto de cosas que necesitaban para la broma a los Slytherin. La noticia de que la chica era una arcángel había corrido como la pólvora y algunos la observaban de reojo, incluso los de su misma casa.

-¿Qué miráis?- se plantó delante de dos chicas de séptimo que le impedían el paso en medio del pasillo a la Dama Gorda.

-Por desgracia te criaste en una familia arrogante- la más alta de las dos la apuntó con la varita.

-No agobies niñata- le espetó Isis a desgana.

-Eso no agobies- la misma voz sonó a sus espaldas, se giraron a la vez y encontraron a la misma niña con otra ropa. Que les sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Algún problema chicas, me dejáis pasar?- casi se parten el cuello al mirar a Isis.

Las dos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y salieron despavoridas. Clamando al cielo.

Isis se dirigió a su tocaya y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ambas reían con ganas.

Una tercera Isis bajaba por las escaleras de los chicos, mirándose sin poder creérselo.

Las dos chicas lo observaron.

-Si se te ocurre hacer algo con mi cuerpo eres mago muerto- le amenazó Isis con un dedo.

-Mago muerto- coreó Lily con la misma voz.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Me voy a dormir, pasad de mí- bufó molesto Peter, odiaba el pijama de ositos que le habían obligado a ponerse, era de color rosa encima.

Isis le había dado el último pijama que le había comprado Walburga, lo odiaba. No encontró mejor ocasión para estrenarlo. Aunque fuese su cuerpo, no era ella quien realmente lo estrenaba. Se miró, estudiando su propio cuerpo y se vio el culo respingón algo caído. El pijama le aplastaba su precioso trasero.

-Me siento extraño- sonó la voz de Peter en la boca de Isis.

-Pues si supieses lo raro que es para mí, oírme con tu voz ronca- se quejó Lily imitando a Isis a la perfección, y ese humor tan ácido, tan inglés, que la caracterizaba. El mismo humor que había aprendido a lidiar de su hermano Sirius.

-Me voy a dormir- sentenció el chico intentando imitar la voz de Isis.

Pero no lo consiguió, no era bueno para la imitación. Isis cruzó una mirada de desconcierto con Lily, y si por un casual los chicos tampoco podían imitar su voz, el plan se iba al traste. Cómo pretendían empezar un duelo si no los insultaban directamente, todos los duelos empezaban con palabras retadoras, nadie quería atacar sin avisar, eso sólo lo hacían los mortífagos. Bueno, y los Aurores de élite, por propia experiencia de la niña. Aunque todos pensasen en ellos como los buenos de las películas.

Isis sujetó a Lily de la manga, los aurores salían molestos de la enfermería, seguidos por un profesor Dorian agarrándose la barriga para intentar frenar las carcajadas.

Los chicos al final habían confesado lo que había pasado con Isis, notaron como el pecho del profesor se ensanchaba de orgullo, mientras el equipo de élite empezaba a murmurar maldiciones, y patear el suelo con fuerza. Dorian ya había sido eludido por esa niñita de preciosos ojos azules. El mismo profesor sabía que no era su padre, pero aún siéndolo no se hubiese sentido más dichoso.

Lily se giró para preguntar a Isis sobre la situación, pero ésta puso tal cara de desconcierto que Lily la creyó a pies juntillas.

La pelirroja ahora rubia dorada corrió dentro de la enfermería y saltó al cuello de James, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente para besarlo, cómo hacía siempre que le apetecía. Su merodeador favorito le había contagiado parte de esa impulsividad.

El chico se giró justo a tiempo y los labios de Lily se impactaron en la mejilla del chico, aunque eran idénticos a los finos labios de la niña.

-Esta te la devuelvo Potter- habló Lily con los ojos entrecerrados- Y vosotros estáis de testigos.

¡Lily!- se escandalizaron los tres a la vez- ¿Dónde está Isis?

Les había chocado ver a Isis con su propio uniforme después de haber despotricado en el examen por su atuendo para un duelo.

Todos oyeron como se cerraba la puerta de la enfermería y una Isis con vaqueros desgastados, botas militares bien atadas y una camiseta ceñida a su bien torneado torso apuntaba con la varita la puerta de la habitación de la enfermera mientras movía su muñeca con un golpe seco y murmuraba un sencillo hechizo.

-Está allí- habló con la voz de Isis, sin proponérselo.

Los chicos se estremecieron, era ilógico tener a dos Isis en la misma habitación, era aterrador.

-Chicos aún estamos a tiempo- habló la voz de la conciencia en el grupo, el ideador del plan, aunque en ningún momento había contado con la presencia de la real Isis, no al menos cuando dejó volar libre a su imaginación.

-No Remus, no hay vuelta atrás- sentenciaron los otros dos chicos a la vez.

La tormenta del exterior aun rugía con fuerza, el viento soplaba fuerte. Era una auténtica noche terrorífica. Los Slytherin iban a impactarse, esa noche no la olvidarían en la vida.

-Chicos he pensado que tal vez sería mejor si yo adoptase el cuerpo de mi hermano, no puedo estar ocultándome todo el rato. Si ven a dos Isis se acojonarán- miró detenidamente la cara de su hermano- Pero si ven a Sirius hacer magia sin varita…

-Yo no se hacer magia sin varita- protestó el joven.

-Vale, si adopto tu cuerpo seré más rápida, tú eres más alto que yo, por lo que tienes las piernas más largas.

-Yo lo encuentro razonable- confirmó Remus, desvistiéndose detrás de un paraban- Pásame la ropa.

La chica abrió la mochila y extrajo las botellitas que depositó con cuidado sobre el carrito de la enfermería. Encontró una aguja y se la pasó a Lily temblorosa.

-Haz los honores- dejó la palma de la mano abierta.

-¿Segura? Con el pelo también funciona.

-Con la sangre es más efectiva y se transmiten todas las cualidades y habilidades de la persona.- sentenció Isis apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Los chicos miraron la escena pasmados, Isis ofrecía su propia sangre en beneficio de todos.

Lily le traspasó el dedo con decisión, la chica retiró la mano con cuidado, más que nada lo hacía por la voz, allí sólo habían dos animagos más. Ni Lily ni Remus sabían transformarse, no conocían la teoría por lo que no podían alcanzar la práctica.

Dejó gotear el dedo en tres de los viales y se lo pasó a cada uno de los chicos.

-Trae la aguja Lily- pidió Sirius cuando ésta se disponía a tirarla a la basura.

-No deberías pincharte con la misma aguja.

-Es mi hermana. No pasará nada.

Isis lo miró confundida, él odiaba las agujas más que ella, de hecho se desmayaba cada vez que veía una. Y allí estaba depié exigiendo una aguja, como su héroe particular.

-Sirius no hace falta- le dijo su hermanita.

Él le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y abrió uno de los cajones del armario de las pociones de Madame Pomfrey, extrajo una aguja, le quitó el envoltorio y se pinchó decidido.

-AAAIS…- no pudo evitar el quejido, se volvió hacia su hermana y le besó la cabeza- Tranquila, estoy bien.

Apretó el dedo sobre el último vial del carrito y se lo pasó a su hermana.

El líquido era dorado y sabía bien.

Los chicos bebieron la poción de un sorbo, depositando los viales en el mismo carrito del que los habían cogido.

-Dios Isis- se oyó la voz de Remus- ¿Cómo quieres que me meta aquí dentro?

-Son elásticos, tranquilo- respondió Isis con una cálida sonrisa mientras la cabeza de Remus se asomaba por la cortina, un Remus con una bonita melenita dorada y preciosos ojos azules, iba menguando poco a poco y adquiriendo la apariencia de la niña.

-¿Cómo quieres que me meta aquí?- sonó la voz de Isis en donde se suponía que se encontraba James. Al chico le habían tocado las mayas ceñidas con las zapatillas de tela y la camiseta ancha con el top debajo. Quizás la indumentaria más difícil de poner, pero la más cómoda para pelear. Pero para algo tenía la ayuda de Lily.

-Ven no te quejes- volvió a sonar la voz de Isis tras el paraban- Yo te ayudo.

-A mi no me has dado la ropa- se quejó una Isis enfundada en un uniforme de hombre seis tallas más grande al correspondiente.

Las cuatro Isis restantes rompieron en risas cuando vieron el aspecto de Sirius, parecía un fantoche. Los pantalones los tenía sujetos con una mano para evitar que resbalasen hasta el suelo. La camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dentro de las mangas se perdían esos pequeños brazos.

-No te mosquees, pequeña- bromeó la Isis real- Tú me has de dar tu ropa y yo te daré la mía.

-¿A qué esperas?- viendo el atuendo en el que iban enfrascados sus dos amigos le parecía la ropa más a su gusto.

Empezó a desvestirse despacio, pero Isis tiró de él antes de que se quitase la camisa y mostrase su cuerpo desnudo en público.

-Ten un poco de decoro chaval- y le soltó una fuerte colleja.

Y tú más respeto jovencita. Ellos ya han visto tu cuerpo, se han tenido que vestir- le recalcó el chico mientras se sobaba su enrojecida nuca. Los calzoncillos los llevaba a la altura de los tobillos, y le costaba desplazarse dentro de aquellos enormes calcetines.

Terminó de desvestirse tras una cortina y su hermana le pasó toda su ropa.

-¿Por qué no llevas cinturón?- Sirius se notaba raro sin algo apretado alrededor de su cintura, se sentía desnudo.

-Porque me compro la talla que me toca- respondió Isis mientras engullía la poción en varios sorbos- Esto es asqueroso.

-Cuando termines de vestirte sales- le ordenó una decidida Isis, con muy malas pulgas, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para atarse las botas de combate.

-Es increíble- repetía una y otra vez James- Mira Sirius, Wingardium Leviosa- el chico agitó y golpeó su dedo extendido hacia una cama y esta comenzó a levitar.

-¿No jodas que puedes hacer magia sin varita?

-Ese vocabulario señorita- reprochó una Isis con la voz de su hermano Sirius, la chica estaba teniendo reales problemas con esa cosa que le colgaba a su hermano entre las piernas, no sabía cómo colocarlo para que el tiro del pantalón no le rozase- Sirius creo que estos pantalones te están pequeños. No es posible que vayas cómodo así.

Sirius no había caído en ese pequeño detalle, sus amigos rieron ante el comentario de la niña con la voz de su amigo.

-Piensa un poco, peque. Desplázalo hacia la derecha- la niña coló la cabeza entre las cortinas- Es hacia dónde lo suelo colocar yo. No te preocupes, está acostumbrado.

Las otras tres niñas no podían parar de reír, ante la conversación de los dos hermanos.

-¿A qué esperas?- preguntó nerviosa uno de los sexsymbol de Hogwarts.

La mano grande de Isis se introdujo temblorosa en el pantalón de su hermano, y empujó todo el contenido hacia la derecha como le había indicado su hermano. Por fin el pantalón no le rozaba, cuando de repente agachó la cabeza y miró por debajo del calzoncillo cómo el pene de su hermano se hinchaba.

-Madre mía… esto es horrible.

-¿Qué se supone que estás mirando, Isis?- le reprochó una pequeña que entró decidida a la estancia.

Miró hacia el interior de sus propios pantalones.

-Tienes ganas de orinar- le informó el animago.

-¿Eso es lo que sentís cuando tenéis ganas de orinar? Es horrible. ¿Y ahora que hago?

-Ir al baño- le informaron desde afuera dos dulces niñas con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Vamos chicos, no os burléis, debe ser una sensación molesta, más para alguien que nunca lo ha sentido antes- les reprochó Lily dándoles collejas a ambas.

-Que bruta que eres- le reprochó la chica enfundada en unos vaqueros elásticos negros.

-Si, Isis no nos golpea tan fuerte- se quejó su novio.

-Esta es la fuerza que tiene Isis, ella sabe controlarla, yo no- replicó la antigua pelirroja de sexto.

-Gracias, Isis- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-No hay de qué- respondió una profunda voz tras las cortinas- Aparta.

Isis golpeó el cuerpo de su hermano con un manotazo, sin medir su fuerza. El chico recibió el golpe en pleno pecho y se llevó las manos por el dolor que había sentido tras el impacto. Él había hecho ese movimiento miles de veces, sin saber que a su hermana le causase tanto dolor.

-Oh Sirius lo siento- notó como le crujían las rodillas al acuclillarse para ayudarlo a levantarse- No sabía que tuvieses tanta fuerza.

-Yo no sabía que te doliesen estos golpes, perdóname, por favor- rodeó su propio cuerpo y notó el latido bajo la ajustada camisa que llevaba su hermana.

-Qué sensación más rara- se quejó la voz de un hombre- No sabía que los abrazos fuesen diferentes según la altura de quien los da.

-Dame un beso, como yo te los suelo dar- le pidió Sirius con su angelical rostro.

-Claro que sí, mi angelito- y la chica depositó un suave beso sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

Y Sirius no se había sentido tan protegido en toda su vida.


	63. Chapter 63

**Capítulo LXIII. La mejor broma de todas.**

Isis había decidido acompañar a cada uno a sus respectivos puestos.

Lily fue la primera a la que acompañó al pasillo de los profesores, para que la viesen por allí, de cuartada por si algún duelo se desmadraba.

-Ten cuidado Lily- murmuró Isis con voz profunda.

-Oye Isis, ¿Crees que ahora que soy tú podría patinar como tú lo haces?- le preguntó una curiosa anterior pelirroja- Siempre he querido saber que se siente al deslizarse sobre el hielo.

-Lily- dijo la niña en cuerpo de hombre- Puedes hacer todo lo que yo se hacer con sólo pensarlo.

-¿Sí?- estaba sacando su varita- ¿Sabes patinar sobre ruedas?

-Claro- soltó una carcajada perruna cuando vio aparecer los patines en los pies de la joven.

-Creo que no me voy a aburrir- sonó tan decidida como Isis.

Isis asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la enfermería.

Cogió a Remus y lo llevó al pasillo de los servicios de Myrtle la llorona, en donde desembocaban las habitaciones de los Slytherin.

-Recuerda que no puedes lanzar ningún hechizo hasta que no veas aparecer a Sirius- le instó la niña.

-Sí papi- se mofó el licántropo.

-Hola Sirius- oyó la voz provocativa de una chica a sus espaldas.

-Hola Brownie- respondió Remus con la voz de Isis.

-Oh! Siempre he sabido que eras especial, pequeña- le dijo la chica dulcemente mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su chico- Sirius te noto raro.

Isis no se atrevía a moverse, una persona que no conocía la estaba abrazando y eso que había debajo de sus pantalones parecía tener vida propia. Era lo único que respondía de la misma forma que solía hacerlo su hermano, porque Isis estaba más quieta que si la hubiesen petrificado, ni siquiera había devuelto el abrazo, y eso que había pillado a su hermano un montón de veces por los pasillos seduciendo a las chicas, pero con esta aún no lo había visto. Y no sabía como actuar.

Remus estaba muerto de risa ante la situación, el don Juan de Hogwarts cohibido ante el contacto de una chica. Deseó tener una cámara en las manos para inmortalizar el momento y por arte de magia, como todo lo anormal que ocurría en aquella institución una cámara de fotos apareció en ese instante en su mano. La cámara llevaba el nombre de Isis en relieve, con letras de plástico.

El chico miró de reojo la situación y apunto el espectáculo. Le dio al botón de captura y un fogonazo iluminó el distribuidor.

-Gracias pequeña, yo quiero una copia de esa foto- le dijo la chica, con el pelo azulado.

Besó los labios de su chico con pasión e Isis le devolvió el beso suavemente, cerrando su boca ante la insistencia de la chica de pasar la barrera.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius? Nunca me habías besado de esa forma- se sorprendió la chica, cambiando el color de su pelo a verde eléctrico- No es que me esté quejando. Me gustan todos tus besos, pero no sueles ser así de cariñoso.

-¿No?- Isis no sabía como besaba su hermano y no pensaba besar a aquella chica con lengua, su mente seguía siendo la de Isis, y no estaba acostumbrada a besar a chicas, de hecho esta era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer de aquella forma- Lo siento, pero es que estoy acatarrado.

-Oh pobrecito- la mano de la chica se posó sobre su frente- Bueno, mejórate.

Ella se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla que Isis devolvió de la misma manera, la chica le sonrió al ver que la pequeña volvía a disparar otra foto, muerta de la risa.

-Adiós Isis- Remus sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza muerta de la risa.

Cuando la chica se alejó de ellos y dobló la esquina hacia el pasillo de los Slytherin, Isis, en el cuerpo de su hermano se abalanzó como una locomotora sobre Remus, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-¿Quién era esa?- su voz sonó amenazadoramente mortífera.

-Brownie- respondió Remus sorprendido ante la fuerza de Sirius.

-Ya escuché su apellido, mi pregunta es ¿Qué tiene que ver con Sirius?

-Nada- "Sólo su último calentón" pensó el licántropo.

-¿Qué es un calentón?- la voz de Sirius sonó más inocente que la de un niño de tres años.

-¿Puedes leerme el pensamiento?

-Olvídalo- soltó su cuerpo y se alejó de Remus.

-¡Isis!- le recriminó el licántropo por dejárselo con la palabra en la boca.

-Tú eres Isis- la apuntó con el dedo- No lo olvides.

La cabeza de la niña asintió con pesar. Estaba metiendo la pata.

El licántropo se sentó a la entrada del baño, a esperar que Sirius volviese a aparecer.

Isis regresó a la enfermería y cogió a James, al chico de las mayas elásticas y la camisa desbocada. Salió de la enfermería a paso rápido y James tuvo que correr tras ella.

-Oye- llamó la atención el merodeador- No corras tanto.

Empezaba a notar pinchazos en el costado, no conseguía mantener la respiración controlada.

-No estoy corriendo- le contestó la niña con la voz de su amigo- Ando rápido.

-Hola Sirius- la voz melosa de Brownie desde la esquina del corredor.

James se golpeó la frente. Sirius había quedado con esa chica por la tarde, olvidando que esa tarde realizarían el plan.

El chico no tenía la culpa, se supone que iban a pulular cinco Isis por el Castillo, no cuatro y un Sirius, pero el problema es que nadie estaba en su sitio.

-Hola Brownie- la voz sonó algo cansada, a James no le pasó por alto.

Y por lo visto a la chica de pelo rojo en esos momentos tampoco.

-¿Qué te he hecho?- le recriminó la chica con los ojos llorosos.

-Nada Brownie, sólo estoy algo cansado- mintió descaradamente, pero la chica no la creyó. Su voz no sonaba tan convincente como cuando Isis mentía.

James se mantenía oculto entre las sombras del pasillo, escuchando la conversación.

-¿Sabes qué?- Isis levantó la cabeza a desgana.

-¿Qué?- soltó con la voz más despectiva que pudo. Harta de la situación.

-¡Pasa de mí Sirius! ¡Te odio!- y echó a correr pasillo abajo, pasando la puerta de la enfermería como un bólido.

Isis se encogió de hombros sin entender el comportamiento de la chica y siguió su camino.

James negaba con la cabeza, Sirius nunca se hubiese quedado sin palabras, él era quien mantenía la magia en una relación, hasta que se cansaba de la chica en cuestión y la dejaba delicadamente. Todas las chicas con las que había salido, seguían besando el suelo que pisaba.

-La que se va a montar cuando se entere Sirius- la voz de una niña sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? ¿Por qué cambia el color de su pelo?

-Es una metamórfoga- le explicó el chico con una dulce voz- Isis… compórtate como tu hermano. O cómo te encuentres con más chicas le arruinas la vida.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

Estaban rodeando el comedor para llegar al hall de la escuela cuando un grupito de chicas comenzó a reír, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Isis interrogó con la mirada a James, éste bufó molesto.

-Es su grupito de fans- un dedito señaló una morena con una melena lisa y sedosa- Aquella es su presidenta, se llama Cloe.

-¿Y la castaña?- la niña que señalaba Isis llevaba gafas de pasta y le sobraban unos cuántos kilos, pero su mirada era encantadora.

-Es nueva, no tengo ni idea.

Ni corta ni perezosa se acercó al grupito y saludó a la nueva con un bonito beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, me llamo Sirius- se golpeó la mente, seguro que aquella chica ya lo conocía.

-Encantada, soy Alicia. No sabía que los ingleses fueseis tan atrevidos- hablaba con voz decidida.

-¿En qué curso estás?- se interesó Isis.

-En quinto- respondió Alicia con detenimiento, perdiéndose en esos bonitos ojos grises- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres salir conmigo? Te informo que no tengo demasiado tiempo libre y no lo quiero perder en cosas serias, no pienso atarme a nadie, creo que soy demasiado joven.

James no sabía como hacer que la tierra se lo tragase, ese tipo de chicas es del que Sirius había huido toda su vida, hasta que terminó con Patricia. Pero ahora que Patricia ya no estaba, no quería volver a oír hablar de chicas con neuronas y seguras de sí mismas, prefería las cabezas huecas. Si Sirius fuera aquél, lo primero que hubiese visto es que aquella chica era una Ravenclaw, y por la pose, era una chica desafiante.

-Estupendo, yo pienso exactamente igual- le guiñó un ojo y se despidió del resto con un leve movimiento de mano.

Se acercó a la niña que lo esperaba impaciente y le sonrió.

-Vamos, llegamos tarde.

-Tú hermano te mata Isis.

-¡Black!- ambos se giraron al oír el apellido.

Aidan Armstrong llegaba corriendo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Isis, tengo un mensaje para ti- el chico sujetó las manitas entre las suyas, y le besó la mejilla- Tienes que conseguir que tus padres la firmen, es una oportunidad única.

Le guiñó un ojo a James y salió de nuevo a la carrera, dirección hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Isis no había podido evitar mirarlo enamorada, suspiró cuando el chico se alejó. James no se atrevía a hablar, un chico le había dejado las babas en su mejilla, eso sólo se lo consentía a Sirius, y siempre como un juego.

Isis salió de su ensimismamiento al ver como James se decidía a leer la nota.

-Trae eso, es para mí. No seas cotilla- le reprendió el chico, arrancándole la nota con un manotazo.

-A ver si aprendemos a controlar la fuerza, que me vas a matar enana- sacudía fuertemente la mano en el aire, intentando calmar el dolor- ¿qué dice?

Las manos de Sirius temblaron y el chico terminó sentado en el suelo, con los ojos como platos.

-Es una prueba- su voz tembló y extendió la nota para que la leyese James.

-¡Para las Harpies!- la voz de la niña se oyó eufórica.

-Él juega en los Cannons- miró hacia el corredor por el que había desaparecido Aidan. Su amor actual- No voy a hacerla.

-¿Estás loca? Claro que la vas a hacer, como yo me llamo…

-Hola Isis. Hola Sirius- la voz de Narcisa sonó demasiado tranquila para no alertar a los chicos- Isis, Regulus quiere hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?- espetó el chico con la voz de la niña.

-No me lo ha querido decir, te espera en la torre de Astronomía en cinco minutos.

-Qué espere- respondió James con ironía, no pensaba acudir a esa cita.

-Ahora iremos, Narcisa- la voz de Sirius sonó firme. No había odio en sus ojos.

-Sus órdenes fueron claras. Sólo Isis- sentenció su prima- Sólo dijo eso, y me aseguró que irías- la chica escudriñó en esos preciosos ojos azules- Nos vemos.

Se alejó a paso decidido hacia su sala común.

-James, tienes que ir- le suplicó el chico- Por favor, es importante.

James negaba con la cabeza.

-No te hará nada. Te lo prometo- conocía demasiado bien a su hermano.

-Isis, si voy a la torre de Astronomía lo mato.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero primero recoge el mensaje.

Se alejó de James, con un profundo dolor en el pecho, sabía que él era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

Recogió a su hermano en la enfermería y lo llevó directamente hacia la torre de Astronomía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Isis?

-James está con Regulus, lo va a matar si no se lo impido.

-¿Y qué hace James aquí con Regulus cuando se supone que debía estar en el ala este vigilando que ninguno de los Slytherin saliese de su sala común?

-Tenía que darme un mensaje- respondió el chico de ojos grises sin dejar de correr- Lo mandé a recogerlo.

Sirius notaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y que el aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones. Se ahogaría antes de alcanzar el final de la escalera. Levantó la cabeza y vio su cuerpo que abría la trampilla que daba al planetario con un golpe seco de codo.

La trampilla se abrió tras un impresionante ¡CRAK! Y saltó de sus goznes, saliendo despedida con fuerza. Se sorprendió, no sabía que él tuviese tanta fuerza.

-¡No James!- se oyó asimismo y luego una bofetada y el quejido en la voz de la niña.

James no había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, la mejilla izquierda le ardía. Sirius sacó fuerzas de donde pensaba que ya no quedaban y se plantó en la torre en menos de un minuto, casi ahogándose por el sobreesfuerzo.

La imagen con la que se encontró le congeló el alma. Sirius y Regulus abrazándose como buenos hermanos, como si las disputas entre ellos nunca hubiesen existido.

-Tranquilo, Reg. Soy yo- Isis le hablaba de manera dulce, el Slytherin no dejaba de temblar.

-Casi me mata Sirius- el chico no escuchaba la entonación que había salido de la garganta del hombre. Tan sólo notaba como los brazos de su hermano mayor lo rodeaban con fuerza, como cuando eran niños y él le temía a las tormentas.

-No es Isis- Isis volvió a utilizar la voz que le pertenecía a ese cuerpo, quizás pudiese romper el malestar entre las dos personas que más le importaban en este mundo, las dos personas más cabezonas que conocía, más incluso que ella, se atrevería a jurar- Es James.

-¿James?- el chico se separó de su hermano con miedo- ¡Isis!

Rodeó el cuerpo de la pequeña que albergaba la mente de Sirius con fuerza y el joven sintió una ternura jamás experimentada por él, por parte de ningún miembro de su familia. Se sintió en la gloria, no entendía cómo aquél chico había podido abusar de ese cuerpo de aquella manera tan salvaje.

-Lo siento, estaba bajo un Imperio, no pude resistirlo. Lo intenté, te juro por Merlín que intenté oponerme, pero el mismo Señor Oscuro me lo impuso. Sabes que es demasiado poderoso- sujetaba las mejillas de la niña con delicadeza- Sabes que yo no te haría daño bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sirius comprendió lo que había pasado esa noche y no pudo sentir más que un odio incontrolable hacia aquél ser contra el que luchaba la Orden. Apretó los puños con fuerza contra sus caderas, y las uñas de la niña se clavaron en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué me tenías que decir?- fue Sirius.

-¿Reg, por qué no mejor lo escribes en un trozo de pergamino y se lo entregas?- interceptó la metedura de pata de su hermano como se lo dijese a Sirius en vez de a ella, porque Isis ya sabía de qué trataba el asunto del que iban a hablar- Tenemos una broma que ejecutar.

-De acuerdo- el chico rompió un sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo- Es una carta de mamá- y es que Isis no le quitaba la vista de encima, la Isis real en el cuerpo de su hermano Sirius. El chico esperó la cara de desagrado en su hermano cada vez que nombraba a su madre, pero no la recibió- Tú no eres Sirius- sonrió de medio lado y añadió- Hola Isis.

-Hola bicho apestoso- le devolvió el cuerpo de Sirius con una sonrisa que le iluminó toda la cara.

-Quiero participar en la broma, yo también quiero vengarme de todo lo que me han hecho pasar, lo que me han obligado a decir de la persona que es mi sino de existencia- el chico terminó de escribir la lista de los horrocruxes y se la introdujo directamente en el pantalón de su hermano- ¿Qué decís? ¿Queréis batiros en duelo dentro de la sala común de Slytherin?

Era una proposición alentadora, demasiado tentativa.

James y Sirius se miraron sorprendidos, la única que había perdonado a Regulus por lo que le hizo había sido su propia víctima. Y James había estado a punto de tirarlo desde lo alto de la torre, de no ser porque el cuerpo de Sirius se interpuso a tal arrebato.

El chico ni siquiera se había atrevido a defenderse del ataque de la pequeña y eso que James le soltó tal puñetazo en la boca que un diente le había saltado.

Isis asintió con la cabeza emocionada, nadie había visto brillar aquellos ojos grises tanto en toda su vida.

-El día que vuelva a ver brillar tus ojos así me asustaré, Canuto- le dijo James con una mano aún sobre su mejilla.

-¿Te pegó?

-Sí, una bofetada. Como te vea ponerle la mano encima te la ganas chaval, no sabes la fuerza que tienes.

-Sí, yo tampoco sabía que podía arrancar una trampilla de un codazo, pero Isis me lo demostró- le contestó su amigo sin poder mirarlo.- ¿Si vienes con nosotros vendrás en calidad de reo?

-Claro- contestó Regulus dichoso de participar en la broma de los merodeadores.

Fuera la tormenta arreciaba con fuerza. Bajo vientos huracanados.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo e Isis sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de su hermano para colocársela a su hermano Reg en el cuello y apresarlo con fuerza con un brazo retorcido a su espalda.

-Qué fácil es hacer esto con un cuerpo tan grande- se animó la chica con una voz profunda- Andando.

Las otras dos Isis vieron el pánico en el rostro de la joven serpiente, y emprendieron la marcha delante de ellos.

Nadie habló en todo el camino, y por suerte no se tropezaron con nadie, salvo con una Isis aburrida frente al baño de las chicas de segundo piso.

-Mira Isis- lo llamó la propia Isis sonriendo como nunca- Hemos cambiado los planes. Vamos a entrar en la sala común de debajo del lago.

-¿Tú como sabes que está debajo del lago? Nunca has estado allí- le reprochó su hermano.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que yo no he estado allí? Qué no me hayas visto no significa que no haya estado- le revocó su hermano. Aunque realmente la que sí había estado cerca había sido Isis, había visto la sala desde fuera del castillo, en calidad de sirena, pero seguramente era la única no Slytherin que conocía la estancia con detalle.

Los cuatro chicos temblaron a la vez, aquella niña era demasiado peligrosa como para actuar sola. ¿Cuándo había estado Isis en la sala común de Slytherin? ¿Habría estado en otras salas diferentes a la de Gryffindor?

-Bueno ya que tanto os interesa, la de Rowena es idéntica a la nuestra y la de Elga tiene las paredes azules y bolas de cristal sobre las mesas de estudio, todas son redondas, y las habitaciones no están separadas, los chicos y las chicas comparten cuarto- explicó Isis- Los Slytherin, sin embargo, tienen cuartos individuales, son tan inseguros que no se fían ni de sus propios compañeros de casa.

Apretó el paso y arrastró a su hermano por las escaleras, sujetándolo de la túnica hasta llegar a la puerta en donde dos imponentes serpientes se enroscaban sobre una pared de piedra.

Las tres Isis se escondieron por los recovecos del oscuro pasillo, húmedo y tétrico.

Posiblemente era el pasillo más lúgubre de todo el castillo.

-Di la contraseña, Reg- lo amenazó a punta de varita.

-No hay contraseña- le devolvió el chico.

-¿Cómo que no?- se sorprendió la niña.

Reg dio un paso adelante y rozó la pared con una mano, una puerta de nogal se materializó delante de los ojos asombrados de tres niñas y un joven apuesto.

-¿Estás segura que quieres continuar? Una vez crucemos el umbral me tendrás que tratar igual de mal que al resto, ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Regulus estaba estático, respiró profundo y atravesó la puerta gracias al empujón que le propinó Isis.

El chico rodó por el suelo e Isis irrumpió en la estancia apuntando con la varita bien alto, hacia las tragaderas de luz, bajo toneladas de agua.

-Un paso más Malfoy e inundo tu sala- le advirtió el joven.

Isis, de vaqueros elásticos negros y camiseta ancha fue la primera en irrumpir en la sala, atravesándola veloz como flecha, se quedó de pie sobre el sofá riendo a carcajada limpia, los pocos Slytherin que habían bajado para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, vieron horrorizados como una segunda Isis corría hacia la otra punta de la sala embutida en unas mayas de licra, con top y camiseta desbocada verde, varita en mano como la primera, retrocedieron asustados cuando una tercera Isis con camiseta ceñida negra y vaqueros desgastados con botas militares entraba decidida en la sala, con los ojos relampagueantes.

Las serpientes estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso mental. Una chica castaña bajó la escalera que daba a la habitación, decidida, era Narcisa Black, prima del chico que había en el suelo.

-Isis olvidas que hace un momento hablé contigo- se encaraba a James, Sirius sonrió alegre, no podían descubrir que la pequeña Isis ahora vestía la talla cuarenta y cuatro en vez de la treinta y dos- Anda se buena niña y lárgate con esta escoria, está claro que uno es James y el otro Remus. De verdad, Sirius, no se cómo expones a Isis a semejante peligro, cuando se enteren Walburga y Orion te matan, aunque haya decidido desaparecer del mapa.

El cristal que aguantaba tanto peso empezó a crujir, el chico apretaba su varita con fuerza. Sirius fue el primero en descubrir la grieta en la claraboya, el cristal comenzaba a esquirlarse, dejando entrar pequeñas gotas que golpeaban el suelo con un sonido monótono.

Todos sabían que el chico no tenía ningún aprecio por su familia salvo por esa pequeña rubia de bonitos ojos azules y que ahora resultaba que era un ángel, después de todo, no era una maga convencional. Su naturaleza estaba por encima de los magos, sus poderes eran superiores.

Isis se guardó la varita de su hermano en la túnica y movió la mano mientras decía "Reparo", todos pudieron ver como Sirius hacía magia sin varita en la sala de las serpientes, y ahora venía el golpe final.

El chico juntó sus manos delante del pecho y se arrodilló clavando una rodilla en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Sirius se envolvió de magia blanca, bajo una luz cegadora y dos imponentes alas iban creciendo desde sus homóplatos, mientras su cuerpo se ensanchaba y una espada de fuego aparecía entre sus manos.

Incluso los merodeadores no podían dar crédito ante lo que estaban presenciando, el cuerpo de Sirius se convertía en un imponente arcángel, con espada incluida.

-Decidle a vuestro señor que un arcángel va tras sus pasos- la voz sonó ampliada debido al "Vocíferus" que se había infringido la niña sin que nadie se diese cuenta- y tras los pasos de todo aquél que le siga.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluso los merodeadores.

Los Slytherin estaban pretificados en el suelo, sin atreverse a hablar, ni siquiera replicar.

Los chicos pensaron que la broma había concluido y salieron de la sala común de las serpientes, cuando un apuesto chico apareció tras sus pies gritando como un condenado "¡Corred!¡Corred!" y una montaña de agua los perseguía pisándoles los talones.

Isis pensó que inundaría el castillo si no paraba aquella ola gigantesca y ni corta ni perezosa volvió tras sus pasos para cerrar la puerta de las serpientes, pasó su mano por la madera y apareció una bonita pared de piedra ante sus ojos.

Las alas poderosas se desprendieron de su cuerpo, esta vez sin producirle herida lacerante y de repente se sintió perro mojado. Sus ropas estaban adheridas a su cuerpo y el nivel de agua descendía veloz, dejando todo el pasillo encharcado. Las tres Isis estaban igual de mojadas que el joven Sirius y la miraban con muy malos ojos.

Isis se quedó frente a ellos y poco después estaban los cuatro riendo en su propia sala común de Gryffindor, con sus propios atuendos y delante de la chimenea.

Lily entró por el retrato, con un uniforme que marcaba grotescamente sus líneas de mujer fatal y la rodilla amoratada.

James fue el primero en llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó con miedo.

-Me pasó que estaba a punto de saltar tres escalones con los patines y se terminó la poción multijugos, y lo que era algo tan sencillo en el cuerpo de Isis, a mi me pareció una pesadilla. Clavé la rodilla en el suelo y reventaron las botitas, porque la pequeñaja sólo gasta un treinta y tres de pie y me faltaban cuatro números- miró a James la mejilla enrojecida- ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

-Sirius me abofeteó- empezó el merodeador de gafas.

-¡No fui yo! Fue Isis- se defendió el chico.

Lily fijó la vista en el sofá, Remus tenía pequeños espasmos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

La chica corrió a su lado para arrebatarle la manta con la que intentaba taparse.

-¿Qué haces? Estoy helado- se quejó el joven.

Su amiga comprobó que el chico no tenía fiebre y le devolvió la manta.

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?- se preocupó la pelirroja.

-Una ola de cinco metros de altura a una temperatura de cuatro grados centígrados- respondió el licántropo mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

Lily sonrió, ella se había caído, James llevaba la mano de Sirius marcada en el rostro, Remus estaba muerto de frío y…

-¿A ti Sirius?- preguntó Lily, el chico parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

-Nada, es mi hermanita, ¿Qué le haría a su hermano favorito salvo convertirlo en un imponente arcángel que osa a desafiar a Voldemort?

Remus fue el primero en responder a la pregunta.

-Portarse cariñosamente con Brownie.

-Hacer que la chica te mande a freír espárragos, cinco minutos después- añadió James sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Qué?- Sirius miró a su hermana descolocado, Isis se alejaba de él despacio.

-Tranquilo- levantaba las manos en defensa- Conocí a una chica muy agradable, se llama Alicia y es de quinto. Castaña clara, ojos almendrados…

-Se te olvida lo mejor Isis- añadió James- lleva gafas de pasta, es decidida, te invitó a salir y pertenece a Ravenclaw.

El chico no podía contener la carcajada e inundó la estancia con un potente "JUA, JUA, JUA" mientras se revolcaba por el suelo sujetándose la barriga.

-Ah! Yo saqué un par de fotos, para que aprendas a besar como es debido- Remus le tendió la cámara de Isis.

-Te mato, yo te mato- le advirtió su hermano mientras borraba las fotografías de la cámara. Un susurro apenas audible.

El chico dejó la cámara con cuidado sobre la mesa y se acercó a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados. Saltó sobre ella, pero la chica lo esquivó hábilmente y pasó sobre él pisándole la espalda.

-¡Corre Isis! ¡Corre!- la animaban los merodeadores que habían salido detrás de su amigo. Intentando que el joven no cumpliese su promesa.

Las suelas de los zapatos de Sirius resonaban tras unos pasos acelerados de una pequeña rubia, que corría con unas zapatillas de lona de suela de goma, sin calcetines y enfundada en unas bonitas mayas verdes esmeralda que dejaban ver unos trabajados tobillos. El torso lo había cubierto con una camisola trapecio, blanca, que tapaba ese bien contorneado culito respingón.

Se oían las risas de Isis por los corredores mientras los cruzaba veloz y las amenazas de su hermano mayor cada vez menos enfadado con sólo oír la melodiosa risa de la niña.

Esa noche, tras la mejor broma que habían gastado los merodeadores, el castillo se cubrió de risas de niños y carreras por el pasillo. Isis les mostró cada uno de los pasadizos encubiertos que ellos no habían logrado descubrir hacia tres años cuando crearon el mapa del merodeador, les mostró una de las salas más extrañas de todo el castillo, mejor incluso que la "Sala que Viene y Va", les mostró cómo la profesora McGonagal era la primera en llegar a clase cuando era la última en abandonar el comedor, les mostró como descubrir la contraseña del despacho del director y les presentó personalmente a Fawkes, el fénix de su querido mago, "El más grande después de Merlín", según los chicos.

Para Isis esa también iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida, una noche que la recordaría el resto de su vida, la noche en que Isis Black entró a formar parte de los Merodeadores, obteniendo "Cum Lauden" en la broma de iniciación.


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo LXIV. Hasta que la voz aguante.**

El fin de semana pasó más rápido que ningún otro, nadie pudo echarle la culpa a los merodeadores por la broma a la casa Slytherin, pues Lily había representado su papel a la perfección, y se hizo ver por todos los profesores, Peter, también se dejó ver aquella noche en la sala común, en diferentes momentos, por lo que los alumnos de Gryffindor aseguraron que Isis se encontraba en la torre.

Así que por más que los Slytherin juraron y perjuraron que los merodeadores habían inundado su sala común nadie los creyó, porque muchos otros alumnos aseguraban lo contrario.

El lunes por la mañana los alumnos se agolpaban delante del tablón de anuncios, en dónde las notas de todos los cursos, salvo las de quinto y séptimo, estaban expuestas.

- ¡Isis!- gritó Lily desde la primera fila- ¡Mira!

Pero Isis estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Remus, y estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente. James y Sirius observaban la tomadura de pelo al joven licántropo por parte de la animaga, estaba claro que se estaba dejando ganar.

Sirius era el mejor ajedrecista que había pisado Hogwarts hasta que Isis entró en el colegio, la niña por no romper su ego nunca se las había dado de saber jugar, y se dejaba ganar contra todos los que jugaba, salvo contra los dos merodeadores más rompecorazones.

- ¡ISIS!- volvió a gritar entre los alumnos.

- ¿Qué?- la niña levantó la cabeza del tablero, aburrida de perder.

- ¡Tus notas!- señalaba el tablero.

- Que guay- no tenía prisa, las notas seguirían allí cuando todos los alumnos las hubiesen visto- Te toca Remus.

- ¡Pero Isis!- se quejó la pelirroja al notar la parsimonia de la niña.

- ¿Qué quieres? Van a estar ahí hasta que nos vayamos de aquí. Te toca, Remus.

Sirius y James sonreían, estaba claro que a Isis aunque le importase sacar buena nota no era como Lily y Remus. A Remus se le veía con ganas de abandonar la partida, mientras Isis se estaba devanando los sesos para cometer más locuras sobre el tablero.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos?- empezó Remus.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió Isis.

- Porque estás a punto de perder por tercera vez consecutiva y…

- Mueve- le espetó.

Remus a desgana le comió el alfil que había dejado de señuelo.

- Jaque- anunció el licántropo con autosuficiencia.

Isis estudió las posibilidades de irse del jaque sin darle mate, se tomó su tiempo.

- Si quieres lo dejamos en tablas. Vamos Isis- resignado a volverle a ganar al siguiente movimiento- Tan sólo queda un movimiento.

- Creído- murmuró entre dientes- Lo tienes delante y ni lo ves.

- ¿Qué dices? Lo siento Isis, eres muy inteligente, pero no eres mejor que yo en ajedrez- el joven se levantó despacio y se alejaba del tablero cuando una palabra lo detuvo.

- Mate- se levantó y se sentó sobre el regazo de su hermano, indignada por haberle dejado ganar a Remus, encima que le hacía el favor de subirle el ánimo después de jugar contra Sirius y James, se lo recochineaba, pues no lo iba a permitir, que buscase a otra para subirse la moral, no tenía porque tolerar eso.

Sirius la rodeó con los brazos y ella enterró la cara en su pecho, notó la mano de su hermano acariciándole la nuca y luego la calidez de sus labios sobre su cabeza.

- No se de dónde sacas la paciencia, Isis- le susurró al oído- Yo le habría dado mate en los cuatro primeros movimientos.

- ¿Cómo que mate? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- el mago revisaba el tablero mágico, su rey estaba bajo las patas del caballo negro.- Has hecho trampas.

Isis iba a gritarle que ella nunca hacía trampas cuando la voz de James la cortó.

- Remus, en el ajedrez mágico no se pueden hacer trampas.

El licántropo aceptó la derrota y olvidando la partida se dirigió al tablón de su casa, junto a Lily. El resto de alumnos iba abandonando la sala hacia sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer el equipaje. El tren salía a las siete de la tarde.

- ¿Por qué?- se oyó en medio de la sala, cuando un apuesto joven de quinto irrumpió junto a un grupo numeroso de alumnos.

- Aidan, no te lo tomes así- le decía una niña de primero.

Isis levantó la cabeza al oír el nombre y dirigió la vista hacia el retrato. James la siguió con la mirada y se encontró con el joven apuesto de los Chudley Cannons.

- ¿Amigos tuyos?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Ojala- susurró, de la amistad al amor entre hombres y mujeres había bien poco.

Su cara era todo un poema.

- ¿Qué no me lo tome así? ¿De dónde vamos a sacar a alguien que se sepa la canción y además tenga tan buena voz?- encaró el chico con fuerza- ¿Tú conoces a alguien que sepa cantar?

El corazón de Isis comenzó a resonar en su pecho, rápido y fuerte.

- Yo sí- murmuró Sirius- Aidan, deja de montar el espectáculo- habló alto y claro.

- Ni se te ocurra- le soltó Isis.

- Mi hermana sabe cantar- dijo Sirius

El chico se volvió hacia el merodeador.

- He oído cantar a Isis, no creo que pueda hacer un solo con una coral.

- Hazle una prueba- le retó el mago de ojos grises- Así saldrás de dudas.

Isis no sabía dónde meterse, James sonreía por no echarse a reír.

- Muy bien, aunque creo que va a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Isis, ¿Conoces "Caresse sur l´océan"?- el francés de Aidan era espectacular.

- Por supuesto que sí, y su francés es mejor que el tuyo- le espetó Sirius poniéndose en pie y arrastrando a su hermana hacia el grupo de gente.

- Muy bien- aseveró Aidan soltando un suspiro- Empecemos.

Todos los chicos se colocaron en media luna, dejándose a Isis un poco separada.

La música comenzó a sonar cuando todos agitaron sus varitas y doce alumnos comenzaron a cantar distinguiéndose varias voces.

_Caresse sur l'océan_

_Porte l'oiseau si léger_

_Revenant des terres enneigées_

_Air éphémère de l'hiver_

_Au loin ton écho s'éloigne_

_Châteaux en Espagne_

_Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes_

_Dans l'aube grise du levant_

_Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel_

_Se découvrira le printemps_

Isis tomó aire y dejo a todos anonadados con su suave voz, a todos menos a Sirius que la escuchaba con ternura, en casa de sus padres habían cantado muchas veces en francés, pues la mitad de la familia hablaba ese idioma.

_Caresse sur l'océan_

_Pose l'oiseau si léger_

_Sur la pierre d'une île immergée_

_Air éphémère de l'hiver_

_Enfin ton souffle s'éloigne_

_Loin dans les montagnes_

La coral repetía palabras de fondo, sonriendo por la melodiosa voz de la niña, habían encontrado a la suplente de la francesita que había dejado Hogwarts aquella misma mañana, Janeé Deveroi.

La voz de Isis se agregó a la de la coral cuando todos terminaron juntos.

_Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes_

_Dans l'aube grise du levant_

_Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel_

_Se découvrira le printemps_

Pero Isis cantó por última vez, inundando la estancia con su voz.

_Calme sur l'océan_.

Cuando la música cesó nadie tenía palabras para hablar, salvo un apuesto joven que se acercó a Isis y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Suficiente buena?- Sirius no cabía en su pecho de orgullo.

El coro asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Aidan no le quitaba ojo de encima. Salió de su posición y se enfrentó a Isis.

- Cantas como los ángeles- y le guiñó un ojo.

Isis pensaba que se iba a desmayar en aquél preciso momento. No le daba vergüenza cantar delante de un millón de personas, pero casi se muere al hacerlo con su amor. Aunque por ahora era no correspondido.

- ¿Podemos probar otra?- le animó el chico señalando a cuatro chicos del coro, los más mayores.

Isis sin saber porqué se vio afirmando con la cabeza.

- Bueno empezamos nosotros- le informó a la chica.

El coro se deshizo y cuatro apuestos jóvenes se quedaron juntos, mientras movían sus varitas y las flautas se oían en el aire.

Luego sonó la música de toda una orquesta.

Isis sonrió al escuchar al primer chico, uno moreno de ojos verdes.

_Lonely  
The path you have chosen  
A restless road  
No turning back_

El segundo chico cantó, un castaño de ojos marrones oscuros, con la voz más aguda.

_One day you  
Will find you light again  
Don't you know  
Don't let go  
Be strong_

Aidan tomó aire y comenzó a cantar, tenía la voz más bonita que había escuchado Isis en toda su vida.

_Follow you heart  
Let you __love__ lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once know  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you_

Y cantó el último chico, también moreno pero con los ojos claros y la voz más profunda.

_Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you can not do  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you._

Se hizo un parón y cuatro manos la señalaron, Isis sonrió bastante cohibida, pero la voz le sonó con más fuerza que en toda su vida.

_Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Coeur ouvert  
A L'univers  
Poursuis ta quete  
Sans regarder derriere  
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se leve_

Lily y Remus se miraban sin poder creérselo, nunca habían oído a Isis cantar con tanto sentimiento, la verdad es que la canción estaba quedando preciosa.  
Entonces Aidan siguió la canción con Isis, y ambas voces se solaparon.

_Suis ton etoile  
Va jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
Si tu croix si tu croix si tu croix  
En toi  
Suis la lumiere  
N'eneins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi  
Que je croix que je croix que je croix  
Que je croix  
En toi_

La música siguió sonando, Aidan le volvió a guiñar un ojo a Isis, y ella se sintió en la gloria, por el contrario Sirius y James se miraron molestos.

Aidan cantó solo.

_Someday I'll find you_

E Isis repitió junto al resto.

_Someday you'll find me to  
And when I hold you close  
I'll know that is true_

Isis dejó de cantar y Aidan se unió a las voces de los chicos.

_Follow your heart  
Let you love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once know_

_I believe, I believe_

Isis volvió a tomar el relevo.

_I believe in you._

Otra vez los chicos.

_Follow your dreams_

Isis con Aidan.

_Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you can not do_

Isis terminó con maestría, mientras sonreía de manera condenadamente seductora, lo que hizo a Sirius saltar de indignación y a James retenerlo para que no le partiese los dientes a Aidan, que le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa con los ojos vidriosos.

_I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you._

La música cesó y la sala de Gryffindor se llenó de aplausos.

- Déjalo, ¿Quieres?- James seguía sujetando a Sirius, que estaba dispuesto a darse de bofetadas con el maldito chico de quinto.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Qué acaso no te importa que le hagan daño?- replicó el chico mientras su amigo conseguía que se relajase.

- Sirius, creo que es Isis la que le estaba sonriendo y él sólo ha sido cortés. El chico está saliendo con una niña de quinto- le informó James- De Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y por qué le sonríe a Isis entonces?- su enfado ya no iba tan lejos como hacia escasos segundos.

- Debe estar sorprendido, por lo bien que canta. Sólo eso, que le sonría no significa que se vaya a casar con ella- intentó sosegarlo James.

Sirius miró a su hermana charlar con los chicos y se fijó en sus manos, enredando en su propia espalda, cruzando los dedos, ¿Estaba mintiendo? La chica parecía feliz, se acercó hasta el tablón para ver las notas.

- ¡James!- otro que se escandalizaba ante el tablón.

- ¿Qué pasa?- James estaba tonteando con Lily y se acercó sujetándola a ella por la cintura, mientras no dejaba de besarle el cuello.

- Las notas de Isis- señaló un orgulloso hermano- Todas las asignaturas con matrícula, salvo Defensa, que tiene un Excelente.

- Oh, oh- tapó James las notas de Sirius- ¿Has visto tus notas?

- No, ¿Por qué?- James quitó la mano del tablón y señaló una asignatura.

- ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Tengo una matrícula! Y el resto con Excelente. Es que soy bueno de verdad- James lo miraba preocupado- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te has fijado en qué asignatura tienes la matrícula?- el chico se detuvo a ver sus notas, James no le quitaba el ojo a Isis, la chica se acercaba despacio al tablón, con una cara de felicidad maravillosa- Viene Isis.

Sirius giró en redondo y apoyó la espalda sobre el tablón, obligando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo. Ambos sonrieron cuando Isis llegó a su altura.

- ¿Buenas noticias?- le preguntó Lily entre los brazos de James.

- Mejor. Quieren que cante con ellos en el festival de Navidad del curso que viene- volvió a colocar la misma cara de siempre, divertida pero no enamorada- ¿Me dejáis ver mis notas, por favor?

Intentó colarse entre los dos chicos, su nombre solía caer en medio del tablón. Pero los brazos de su hermano la levantaron del suelo y se la colgó sobre un hombro.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó Isis, muerta de risa- Suéltame, anda.

- No jovencita- salió por la tangente- Ya he visto las notas, las mejor de todo el colegio, seguro. Diez matrículas y un excelente. ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

- ¿Un excelente?- su voz estaba cortada por las risas- ¿En qué?

- Defensa- soltó Sirius mientras comenzaba a darle pequeños azotes en broma y los mezclaba con cosquillas.

- Oh! ¡Por favor! Basta- muerta de la risa.

Sirius la bajó al suelo despacio y le sujetó los hombros.

- Dime que al menos la matrícula se la ha llevado un Gryffindor- le rogó su hermanita poniendo caras de circunstancias.

- La matrícula se la ha llevado un Gryffindor- recalcó James- De hecho se la ha llevado un Black.

Isis abrió la boca sorprendida y saltó al cuello de su hermano, cubriéndolo de besos.

- Enhorabuena Sirius- no cabía de gozo- De verdad.

Sirius la separó y la miró interrogativo.

- ¿No te molesta?- preguntó dudoso.

De respuesta la chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró al oído: "Nunca podría haber sacado matrícula tan sólo defendiéndome. Tú dejaste fuera de combate a cuatro aurores de élite, yo les mentí, les hice ver lo que querían ver y eso pasa factura. Sobretodo cuando el capitán del escuadrón es el hijo de Galatea."

Sirius se la apartó despacio para observarla detenidamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó curioso.

- Bueno- la chica empezó a dudar si decirle o no a su hermano- Yo…

James y Remus se acercaron a la conversación, curiosos ante las muestras de cariño, y también algo celosos por el secretismo. Isis posó la mirada en James y saltó a sus brazos.

- ¡James! ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- hablaba sin dejarle interrumpir- Espero que bien.

Bajó de sus brazos y se acercó al tablón para comprobar que su hermano no le había mentido. Y ahí estaban sus fabulosas notas.

Historia de la Magia Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Transformaciones Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Hechizos Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Herbología Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Pociones Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Excelente

Aritmacia Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Runas Antiguas Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Adivinación Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Estudios de la Gente no mágica Excelente (Matrícula de Honor)

Los ojos de la niña se empañaron, y sin remedio sus mejillas se vieron bañadas por silenciosas lágrimas cristalinas.

Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar emitir sonido alguno cuando notó dos manos que masajeaban su cuello con unos fuertes pulgares.

- ¿Qué pasa peque? Son notas fantásticas- el masaje continuó por los hombros- No me has contestado.

- No quiero que te enfades conmigo- fue lo único que pudo decir sin echarse a llorar.

Sirius la hizo rodar para mirarla y alarmado vio las lágrimas en el rostro.

- Cariño, tranquila- posó las palmas sobre sus orejas y con los pulgares secó las mejillas- Es impresionante. Tienes las mejores notas de todo el colegio, seguro.

- No lo entiendes- dijo agarrando con sus manos las de su hermano- Ahora que he sacado Matrí- ahí se derrumbó, sorbió con fuerza tras unos sollozos y continuó- Ahora que he sacado Matrícula en Pociones y Herbología, papá y mamá no lo van a ver, porque ya no vivo con ellos.

Sirius la apretó contra su pecho sin comprender, Lily entendió perfectamente a la niña. Ella había visto en la clase de Legeremancia que Dumbledore les había dado a principios de curso la paliza que había recibido por parte de aquellos degenerados, con las fabulosas notas del curso anterior. Desde luego, este curso se había superado asímisma, una Matrícula más.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa por su cabeza?- susurró James.

- No sé si debo- contestó Lily un poco más alto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Remus igual de descolocado que sus amigos.

- Es un recuerdo de Isis, preguntadle a ella- no creía que fuese buena idea contarlo, era algo personal de la niña.

- Ella no nos va a contar nada, tal y cómo está- apuntó James.

Sirius la acababa de desmayar con un simple hechizo y la niña reposaba sobre sus brazos, con la respiración acompasada.

- No me mires así Lily, y comienza a contarnos porqué se ha puesto así- le aconsejó Sirius sentándose en el sofá con Isis sobre su hombro.

- Yo no os he dicho nada- advirtió la pelirroja- No quiero que piense que soy una chismosa.

- Palabra- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Lily comenzó a pasear por detrás del sofá mientras todos esperaban la historia, acomodados delante de la chimenea.

- Voy a resumirlo- anunció la pelirroja- A Isis el curso pasado le dieron una paliza por no sacar Matrícula en Pociones y Herbología, cuando los TIMOs llegaron a casa de tus padres.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Remus sin entender nada.

- Pero el resto lo tenía con Matrícula- recordó James.

- Según ellos esas eran las dos asignaturas más importantes- declaró la joven.

- Hijos de puta, no tenían bastante con comprometerla con Snivellus.

- ¿Qué dices Sirius?- se alarmó James- ¿Con Severus?

- Él la rechazó cuando tu madre la azotó por rechazarlo- añadió Remus.

El chico asintió con pesar.

- Da igual las notas que saque, y eso ella no lo comprende. Lily, seguro que no la azotaron por las notas, si no por mí. Cómo no me pueden poner la mano encima se desfogan con ella, por ser Gryffindor. Este año la hubiesen azotado por no sacar Matrícula en Defensa, o por alabarme diciendo que yo tenía la Matrícula en Defensa. Es una niña y piensa que por ser hija de sus padres la van a querer. Mis padres no quieren a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos mismos, pero Isis no ha conocido otra forma de trato, por eso la quise sacar de aquella casa. Su alma estaba en peligro, estaban a punto de convertirla en un bloque de hielo, ajena a los sentimientos- Lily detuvo su paseo y miró a James sorprendida, nadie había oído a aquél chico abrirse como un libro y hablar de sentimientos.

- Sirius, tranquilo- el chico respiraba entrecortadamente y Remus no quería que tuviese un ataque de ira con su hermana encima, podía salir muy mal parada- Dame a Isis.

Sirius se levantó del sofá y arrojó a la pequeña con fuerza sobre Remus, que no tuvo suficiente destreza para cogerla al vuelo y terminó estampando su cara contra la rodilla de James.

La niña se despertó sobresaltada ante el fuerte impacto, algo mareada y bastante desorientada.

- Salvaje- James apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras se agarraba la rodilla adolorida, y con la otra mano levantaba la barbilla de Isis para ver si estaba herida. El pómulo izquierdo de la niña comenzaba a hincharse, y un pequeño corte dejaba unas gotitas de sangre en el pantalón del jugador de Quidditch.- Mira lo que has hecho.

- ¿Lo que he hecho? ¿Sabes lo que le harían mis padres de saber que yo tengo una Matrícula en Defensa?- el chico estaba fuera de sus casillas, aterrado con sólo imaginarse la escena de Isis sobre el regazo de su padre y la paleta bien alta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz, asustada ante el estado en el que se encontraba Sirius.

- ¡Que alguien le explique que por ser hija de alguien no tienen porqué quererte!- la señaló con el brazo- ¡Porque tus padres no te quieren!

- Pero…¿Qué pasa? James…- el chico apartó la mano de la barbilla de la niña mientras ella se intentaba poner de pie delante del sofá para ayudarla, Remus le sujetó de un brazo cuando la niña trastabilló, impidiendo que cayese de nuevo sobre James.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo la maldita verdad, Isis! ¡Escúchame por una vez en tú condenada vida!

Isis tragó con fuerza, se acercaba a ella gritando incoherencias y con los brazos en alto amenazadores. Rodeó a Remus y se ocultó tras su cuerpo.

- Sirius, basta- le pidió James poniéndose en pie- La estás asustando.

- ¡Tiene que entenderlo de una vez por todas!

Lily se acercó hasta él y le colocó la mano extendida sobre el pecho, tenía el corazón acelerado y la chica intentó calmarlo con un abrazo.

-No creo que a gritos logres que lo entienda- hablaba calmada- Sirius, todos sabemos que intentas protegerla y entendemos tu punto de vista, pero ponte en su lugar. Conoces a Isis mejor que nadie, recuerda de su capacidad de perdón es enorme, y tiene once años, necesita que la quieran. Necesita que la protejan de los abusos, por eso el Ministerio te ha dado su custodia. No actúes cómo ellos, piensa lo que estás haciendo, mírala- se apartó dél para mostrarle el estado de la niña.

Isis temblaba tras Remus y James la tenía abrazada con fuerza, intentando calmar los sollozos.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo, Lily?- se dejó caer abatido en el suelo, contemplando la escena con terror. Se comportaba igual que sus padres, provocando miedo en vez de intentar ganarse el respeto.

Lily se acuclilló a su lado, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió tiernamente.

- En estos momentos el imbécil- y le guiñó un ojo.- Fíjate en James, ella lo respeta y podría asegurar que lo quiere como a un hermano, y él le grita de vez en cuando, es una persona con el temperamento como tú, pero no la amenaza y la asusta cada vez que pierde los papeles. Cuando James, o Remus, se enfadan con ella se calman antes de decirle las cosas, en caliente siempre decimos un montón de estupideces de las que luego terminamos arrepintiéndonos. Y no sirve que le digas que no te escuche cuando estás enfadado, muchas palabras son más dañinas que algún golpe. Sirius, las marcas que dejan los golpes se borran con el tiempo, las palabras se clavan como estacas en el corazón y son difíciles de olvidar.

La chica se apartó de él cuando una manita se posó sobre su hombro, era Isis con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que papá y mamá no me quieren?- su voz temblaba de puro coraje.

- Isis, yo…

- ¡NO! Explícate, ¿Por qué dices que papá y mamá no me quieren?- preguntó ya con la voz calmada.

El chico respiró hondo, ya había gritado bastante, le dolía la garganta.

- Dime un solo momento que recuerdes bueno junto a ellos- le pidió su hermano.

- Mi quinto cumpleaños, una fiesta preciosa, con muchos globos y tarta de chocolate…

- Que terminó…

- En el cubo de la basura cuando apareció Ted Tonks con un ramo de flores, y Andrómeda anunció su compromiso- terminó Isis.

Sirius sonrió. Pero Isis rebuscaba en su memoria.

- Tu primera Navidad después de caer en Gryffindor.

- Isis, me prohibieron volar y me azotaron por eso.

- No es un recuerdo feliz por eso. Es que esa noche…- no era buen ejemplo, recordó esconderse en el tejado cuando vio a sus padres por la esquina de la calle- Bueno, Santa me regaló unos patines de hielo, recuerdo que fue esas Navidades.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, le habían costado una burrada aquellos patines, pero ver la cara de ilusión de su hermanita bien valió el suplicio de no poder comer en el trayecto chucherías, ni comprar durante un mes bromas de Zonko´s.

- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a los patines?

La chica asintió apenada.

- Mamá los echó por la ventana cuando Bella le dijo que servían para un deporte muggle, y a mí me abofeteó por ilusionarme con algo como aquello. Pero a mí me hacían mucha ilusión, yo quería patinar como tú.

Sirius se la colocó entre las piernas.

- Dime un sólo recuerdo bueno que tengas con ellos- el chico estaba tranquilo.

Los demás escuchaban entristecidos y a la vez sorprendidos del amor incondicional de Isis hacia aquellos engendros, sus padres.

- Mis compras en el callejón Diagon cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

- Isis, te empeñaste en una escoba y mamá te recordó que las señoritas bien no volaban.

- Pero me compraron la mochila que yo quería- replicó la niña.

- Los convenció Regulus- se sorprendió al pronunciar aquellas palabras- y yo la pagué. Ellos no pusieron un solo Knut.

La chica siguió rebuscando más concienzudamente, pero cada recuerdo que encontraba dichoso veía el final, y era de todo menos alegre, de normal terminaba o el objeto de la dicha destrozado por algún comentario de sus primas o ella con el cuerpo lleno de cardenales. Se devanó el cerebro, pero los únicos recuerdos que tenía que no habían terminado en desastre los había vivido con sus hermanos, no con sus padres. No recordaba ni un solo beso de su madre, ni una caricia de su padre, ni siquiera palabras de consuelo cuando llegaba magullada de los juegos de la calle con sus amigos.

- Ahora, parecías feliz en las fiestas- Sirius le echó un cable, no todo podía ser malo. Él recordaba algún momento en el que rozó la felicidad en aquella mansión.

- Parecía, cuando tú estabas allí todas terminaban con azotes a los tres por estorbar a nuestras primas, y cuando te fuiste de casa todas terminaban igual, a mamá intentando comprometerme con el hijo del mortífago más estúpido de la fiesta, yo negándome a casarme con nadie y papá pidiéndome que metiese mis huesos en el despacho. No Sirius, las fiestas no están entre mis recuerdos felices- la chica miraba detenidamente el suelo- No me querían allí si no era para amenizar las fiestas junto al piano, me exhibían, eso es lo que hacían, exhibirme, pero nunca se sintieron orgullosos, ni una sola vez.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

- Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, peque- y le besó la mejilla.

- No me quieren y nunca me han querido, ¿Verdad?

- Yo te quiero y Reg también. Eres la preferida del tío Alphard y el ojito derecho de Andrómeda. ¿Qué más necesitas? Tienes a los mejores contigo- le besó la otra mejilla con delicadeza.

- Reg nunca me ha defendido, Andy escapó de casa para casarse con Ted, el tío Alphard ha olvidado a su familia, ni siquiera envía postales de Navidad, y tú… ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a querer?

- ¿Cómo que cuánto tiempo te voy a querer?- el chico soltó el abrazo para encarar a su hermana- Te querré siempre, eres mi cielo.

- ¡Venga ya Sirius! Yo tengo cerebro, no cómo las chicas con las que sales últimamente. Si Patri estuviese viva quizás si me querrías, pero terminarás odiándome por lo que pasó- Isis bajó la voz y cerró los ojos.- Y Remus también me odiará.

James le dio un codazo en las costillas, para que rebatiese aquella afirmación, pero Remus no sabía qué decir.

- No puedo odiarte por seguir viva y hacer que siga viva la persona que me ha hecho comprender que eres lo más importante de mi vida- Sirius y su galantería- Y Remus no te puede odiar, ¿Cómo quieres que odie a su pequeña lobezna blanca? Pero si ni siquiera nos deja acercarnos a ti, te protege cada luna llena.

Isis tuvo que sonreír ante aquél detalle, lo había pasado por alto.

- Isis, nosotros somos tu familia, la que te quiere y te protege, y puede que nos enfademos, bueno, te aseguro que tú y yo vamos a tener más de una discusión, pero te quiero, y si discuto contigo es por eso, porque te quiero, y no quiero que metas la pata dónde yo la he metido. ¿Me entiendes?

Isis asintió con la cabeza emocionada.

- Bien, ahora se buena chica y ve a recoger tus cosas, ¿Vale?

Asintió con la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se levantó despacio, sintiendo el cariño de la estancia.

- Episkeyo- Lily apuntó con la punta de su varita la mejilla de Isis y la besó con delicadeza.

- Gracias- y se giró para devolverle el beso.

- No hay de qué, peque- le revolvió el pelo y se abrazó a James.

Una hora más tarde Isis dejaba su baúl en medio de la sala común, junto al de Lily.

Los chicos esperaban a las tardonas ya sentados en la bancada de Gryffindor, esperando que diese comienzo el festín de la gala de fin de curso.

Cada uno con el uniforme de su casa y el gorrito negro sobre la cabeza.

Los Slytherin seguían mirándolos con el mismo odio que siempre, y tenían la venganza preparada, en cuanto Isis atravesase la puerta del comedor empezaría a cantar hasta quedarse afónica, interrumpiendo la charla final del director.

- ¿Creéis que tomarán venganza?- preguntó Peter apenas audible.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus.

- Vanesa me ha dicho que no les gustó nada, que se sintieron humillados al pasar tanto miedo.

Por el comedor circulaba un pergamino encantado, cada uno escribía la canción que más le gustaba, la lista ya tenía veinte canciones, porque muchas se repetían, el papel llegó por fin a manos de los merodeadores, Peter escribió el nombre de su canción favorita y se lo pasó a Remus. El merodeador estudió el pergamino y se lo pasó a James, su canción favorita ya estaba, le pasó el pergamino a James que lo observó con detenimiento.

- Esto me huele a chamusquina- afirmó el merodeador.

Su canción también estaba escrita ya.

Sirius miró hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y vio la cara horrorizada de su hermano Regulus, discutiendo con Narcisa. Se levantó indignado y la apuntó con la varita, murmuró un hechizo y fue derribado por un rayo azulado, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Isis atravesó la puerta intentando protegerlo, pero cayó sobre él a la vez que unas notas de piano comenzaban a sonar acompañadas de violines.

Impulsada por una fuerza incontrolable comenzó a cantar.

_"My Precious One"  
My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, its time to go to bed  
Just lie your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms._

My precious one my darling one don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep.

Just lie your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.

And in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings.  
Dance with the stars and touch the face of god  
And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep.

Las risas inundaron la sala, la mesa de las serpientes se partía de risa, las otras ni siquiera se lo podían creer.

La música de la primera canción cesó para dar paso a otra mucho más movida, y con el ritmo más fuerte.

_About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Everytime that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Might be a mistake__**  
**__A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run__**  
**__But I just can't seem to  
Cause everything I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Everytime that I'm where you are  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you__**  
**__That I should try to be Sorong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Si las serpientes pensaban que Isis se iba a amedrentar, se llevaron un chasco muy grande, porque cuando comenzó la tercera canción Isis cantaba con ganas, dejándolos más humillados de lo que se sentían.

Se metía en la canción, viviéndola, sintiéndola desde lo más profundo de su alma, se había subido a la mesa de Gryffindor y bailaba siguiendo el golpe de percusión.

_Under a lover's sky  
I'm Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Till the sun goes down_

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long (not too long)  
Till you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you can't  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
You can't fight it, (no)  
No matter what you do (no matter what you do)  
The night is gonna get to you  
Don't try you're never gonna win oh

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist (you can try)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you (you know that you can't)  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark (deep in the dark)  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you (you know that you can't)

Por suerte la mayoría de canciones eran cantadas por voces a las que llegaba la chica con facilidad, no resintiéndose su voz.

Llegó la cuarta canción. Otra vez piano de fondo para empezar.

_I don´t wanna talk  
About the things we´ve gone through  
Though it´s hurting me  
Now it´s history  
I´ve played all my cards  
And that´s what you´ve done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That´s her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I´d be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It´s simple and it´s plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don´t wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You´ve come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all......

James estaba más que complacido, la canción se la había dedicado a él, por algo estaba sentada frente al chico.

La batería empezó a sonar fuerte, Isis saltó de la mesa decidida y corrió por todo el pasillo mientras empezaba a cantar.

_Yeeaow ! Um Yeah !  
I used to think maybe You love Me, now Baby Im sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox gotta hold Myself down  
Cause I just cant wait till You write Me Youre comin around_

Now Im Walking On Sunshine (whoa oh)  
Im Walking On Sunshine (whoa oh)  
Im Walking On Sunshine (whoa oh)  
And Dont it Feel Good (Hey) (All right now) And Dont it Feel Good (Hey)  
(Yeah)

I used to think maybe You love Me now I know that its true  
And I dont wanna spend My whole life just a waitin for You  
Now dont want You back for the weekend, not back for a day (na no no)  
I said Baby I just want You back and I want You to stay

(Oh Yeah) Im Walkin On Sunshine (Whoa oh)  
Im Walkin On Sunshine (Whoa oh)  
Im Walkin On Sunshine (Whoa oh)  
And dont it feel good (Hey) (All right now) And dont it feel good (yeah) (  
Oh Yeah) And dont it feel good

Ante el corto de instrumental, aprovechó para tomar una copa de la mesa de profesores y bebérsela de un trago, aparte de sugerirles que terminasen con aquello cuanto antes mejor. Y dedicarles la mejor sonrisa de todo su repertorio, para continuar cantando.

_Walkin On Sunshine Walkin On Sunshine (yeah)_

I fell alive, I feel a love,  
I feel a love thats really real I fell alive, I feel a love,  
I feel a love thats really real Im On Sunshine Baby (Oh)  
(oh yeah) Im On Sunshine Baby (Oh)  
Im Walkin On Sunshine (whoa oh )  
Im Walkin On Sunshine (whoa oh )  
Im Walkin On Sunshine (whoa oh )

And dont it feel good (Hey) (All Right Now)  
And dont it feel good (I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And dont it feel good ( hey, yeah now )  
And dont it feel good (now dont it, dont it, dont it, dont it , dont  
it, dont it feel good)  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And dont it feel good dont it, dont it, dont it, dont it, dont it and  
dont it feel good

_  
Tell Me, Tell Me, Tell Me again and dont it feel good ( Oh yeah now)  
And dont it feel good, dont it feel good, dont it feel good Now dont it  
feel good  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah yeah, yeah, oh yeah (repeat to fade)_

Los profesores vigilaban los movimientos de sus respectivos alumnos, pero ninguno daba muestras de arrepentimiento, todos parecían encantados ante los bailes y la voz de la niña.

Música eléctrica en la siguiente melodía. Silbidos por toda la sala, todos conocían la canción que estaba rompiendo las listas de éxitos.

_Veo sombras que se apagan  
Veo mil fotos del ayer  
Mil recuerdos que se acaban  
Queda un sueño aún por ver  
_

Todos los chicos se pusieron en pie para cantar a la vez junto a Isis, incluso los más jóvenes Slytherin.

_Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
Y quiero vivir quiero existir  
Sentir el silencio  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz  
_

Isis se acercó de nuevo junto a su hermano, pidiéndole ayuda.

- Lo siento Isis, no se cómo parar esto- Isis arrugó la frente, le tocaba volver a cantar.

_Veo las calles del mañana  
Veo la ausencia del ayer  
_

Sirius alzó la voz opacando la de Isis, James y Remus lo imitaron, preocupados por el carraspeo de la niña, tenía los ojos irritados y las mejillas encendidas. Había alcanzado todos los tonos de la escala, desde los más graves a los más agudos.

Peter corrió hacia la punta de su propia mesa en dónde vio como una niña de primero escribía en el pergamino que había estado circulando por ahí, y en dónde él había escrito "All I want for Christmas is you", le arrancó el papel de las manos bajo las quejas de la niña y corrió de nuevo hacia los chicos, mientras estos seguían la canción, para que Isis pudiese descansar un poquito.

_Y mil sueños que se fueron  
Mil historias que se hundieron  
Como barcos que se pierden en el mar_

[Coro]

Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
Y quiero vivir quiero existir  
Sentir el silencio  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz

La música sonaba y todos comprendían la letra.

Isis estaba empachándose con agua helada, mientras todos seguían la canción, mientras diesen con el tono ella no sentía la tediosa necesidad de cantar, cuando desafinaban ella se obligaba a gritar el tono necesario para que la canción sonase como la original.

- Sirius si conseguís el tono original puedo descansar, intenta acallar a todos aquellos que la cagan, por favor- le suplicó la niña haciendo esfuerzos para que la pudiese escuchar, hablar le producía un dolor inmenso.

Pero la voz de fondo siempre le tocaba a ella.

_Yo solo quiero escapar (quiero escapar)  
Nunca regresar (y ya no quiero nunca regresar)  
Y quiero escapar (ya no saber jamás del tiempo)  
Y no regresar (sólo quiero estar en silencio)_

Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
Y quiero vivir quiero existir  
Sentir el silencio  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz

Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz

Yo solo quiero escapar (quiero escapar)  
Nunca regresar (y ya no quiero nunca regresar)  
Y quiero escapar (ya no saber jamás del tiempo)  
Y no regresar (sólo quiero estar en silencio)

Su hermano la miró asustado y afirmó con la cabeza.

Se acerco hasta Aidan y le pidió ayuda, contándole lo que pasaba.

El rubio lo miró asustado, pero accedió a la petición sin rechistar.

Sacó la varita de su túnica y les pidió a todos los del coro que encontrasen las voces que más desafinaban.

Cuatro chicos de Gryffindor empezaron a pasearse de punta a punta del comedor, acercando su oído a todos aquellos que cantaban y silenciando con un pequeño hechizo las voces que desentonaban.

Poco a poco las voces concordaban y la letra se hacía entendible.

Aidan horrorizado escuchó la música de la siguiente canción, buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros del cuarteto y comenzó Josh, el moreno de ojos verdes, de metro setenta de altura.

_Lonely  
The path you have chosen  
A restless road  
No turning back_

Lo siguió Angelo, el castaño de ojos oscuros y uno setenta y cuatro de alzada, el más alto del cuarteto. Isis estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

_One day you  
Will find you light again  
Don't you know  
Don't let go  
Be strong_

Aidan corrió a su lado para darle valor, la veía temblar como una hoja, pero no era para menos, debía tener la garganta desgarrada, no le sorprendería que empezase a escupir sangre, a él le había pasado más de una vez, cuando su hermana le obligaba a repetir toda la canción desde el principio cuando no alcanzaba el tono apropiado. Recordaba que luego le hacía beber jugo de limón con miel.

_Follow you heart  
Let you __love__ lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once know  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you_

Brian, el moreno de ojos claros y un dedo más alto que Aidan, con la voz profunda cantó rezando que la garganta de la muchacha no terminase desgarrándose.

_Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you can not do  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you_

La música sonó e Isis se vio impulsada de nuevo a cantar, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y cantó con todas sus fuerzas, expulsando el aire desde su estómago.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio, escuchando la potente voz de la niña, incluso los profesores se asombraron ante la fuerza de la pequeña.

_Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Coeur ouvert  
A L'univers  
Poursuis ta quete  
Sans regarder derriere  
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se leve_

- Impresionante- el profesor Flitwick dirigía el coro de Hogwarts, no sabía de la habilidad de la niña para el canto, de normal los más adelantados en su clase eran unos auténticos patanes a la hora de cantar.

Aidan se unía a la potente voz de Isis, cuando Sirius lo remplazó, si Isis seguía dando tonos tan altos terminaría afónica y con la garganta desgarrada.

Aidan dejó de cantar cuando vio la cara de Isis, ya no se la veía sufrir, su hermano sin embargo,…

_Suis ton etoile  
Va jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
Si tu croix si tu croix si tu croix  
En toi  
Suis la lumiere  
N'eneins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi  
Que je croix que je croix que je croix  
Que je croix  
En toi_

Mientras los hermanos cantaban, el chico les sugirió a sus compañeros subir un par de tonos, mientras que Brian bajase uno. Aidan tomó de nuevo el relevo.

_Someday I'll find you_

Todos cantaron acompañados por Sirius y James, que se unió a las voces, haciendo que sonase idéntico a como había sonado en su sala común.

Isis sonrió complacida, podía descansar otra estrofa, la garganta le dolía horrores.

_Follow your heart  
Let you love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once know_

_I believe, I believe_

Ya no podía retrasarlo más, respiró hondo y unas lágrimas se escaparon rebeldes de sus ojos.

_I believe in you._

Los chicos volvieron a cantar con sus voces normales, si ellos se fastidiaban la que más iba a sufrir sería aquella preciosidad dorada con enormes ojos azules.

_Follow your dreams_

E Isis remató la canción mientras escuchaba a su hermano: "Sólo queda una".

Al mismo tiempo su hermano veía horrorizado como el profesor Flitwick agregaba una canción a la condenada lista y se corregía: "Ahora dos, Isis". Se separó de su hermana y corrió veloz hacia la mesa de los profesores, arrancando el pergamino de las manos de Galatea.

- La van a matar cantando como sigan apuntando canciones- y le entregó el pergamino a Dumbledore- Haga que pare, por favor.

Dumbledore cogió el pergamino que le tendía Sirius, mientras miraba los esfuerzos de la niña por no desafinar y apretaba su delicado cuello.

_I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you._

Igual que había ocurrido en la sala común, todo el comedor se levantó a aplaudir con fuerza. Isis agradeció los ánimos.

- La que falta es fácil- le infirmó el chico.

Cuando Isis escuchó el sonido del xilófono abrió los ojos como platos, tal y como tenía la garganta aquella era la peor canción para cantar, pero por desgracia nadie podía ayudarle. La chica que había conocido la noche de la broma se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a cantar a su lado, le ayudó como nadie, cantaba más alto que el tono que empleaba para hablar.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
(So brightly everywhere)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
(Laughter fills the air)  
And everyone is singing  
(oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
(all i'm asking for)  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.

Isis la abrazó agradecida.

Flitwick miraba horrorizado al director, suplicándole a Sirius y a Dorian que él no sabía nada, los dos lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

El profesor intentó arreglar la situación reuniendo a las mejores voces de Hogwarts, a las que unió a los tres merodeadores que habían cantado y los cuatro chicos que habían pertenecido al coro hasta que sus voces empezaron a cambiar.

_Caresse sur l'océan_

_Porte l'oiseau si léger_

_Revenant des terres enneigées_

_Air éphémère de l'hiver_

_Au loin ton écho s'éloigne_

_Châteaux en Espagne_

_Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes_

_Dans l'aube grise du levant_

_Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel_

_Se découvrira le printemps_

Isis los miraba aterrada, mientras escuchaba todas las voces acompasadas y el enano con la batuta dirigiéndolas, se acercó hasta ellos, estaban situados en donde la estancia tenía la mejor resonancia, y donde menos tendría que alzar la voz para hacer el solo. Resignada tragó saliva con sabor a hierro y cantó de nuevo, llorando con cada palabra que salía por su adolorida garganta.

_Caresse sur l'océan_

_Pose l'oiseau si léger_

_Sur la pierre d'une île immergée_

_Air éphémère de l'hiver_

_Enfin ton souffle s'éloigne_

_Loin dans les montagnes_

El profesor Flitwick no había oído una voz tan pura en toda su vida, la voz de Isis era exquisitamente perfecta, y su francés no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Janné Deveroi.

Separó los brazos indicándole al coro que se uniese a la voz de la niña, levantando los brazos hacia el techo, cubierto por un bonito ocaso.

_Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes_

_Dans l'aube grise du levant_

_Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel_

_Se découvrira le printemps_

Flitwick paró al coro, e Isis marcó el final inundando de nuevo la estancia con su voz.

_Calme sur l'océan._

La música cesó de repente, Madame Pomfrey le entregó un vial con un líquido verde que Isis miró a disgusto.

Sirius cogió el vial y la obligó a tomárselo sin rechistar, la niña pensó que perdía las cuerdas vocales por el escozor que le produjo al atravesar su maltratada garganta, pero al instante se sintió con ganas de cantar de nuevo, ahora para demostrarles a los Slytherin que habían cometido el peor error de su vida.

Corrió a la mesa de los Slytherin y subió de un salto.

- ¡Isis no!- gritaron los chicos del coro a la vez, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Isis removía su varita por encima de su cabeza y la música empezaba potente.

Madame Pomfrey se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

_Mmmmm ... mmmmm ...  
Mmmmmmmmmmmm  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... Im alive ...  
Yeah  
_

- Profesor Dumbledore, no queda más poción regeneradora.

_When you call on me  
When I hear you  
Breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that Im alive_

Isis cantaba a todo pulmón, "I´m Alive", el resto del comedor la acompañaba cada vez que pronunciaba las dos palabras.

- No creo que pueda detenerla, les está dando una lección- sentenció el director viendo como el grupo de los mayores agachaban la cabeza abochornados.

_When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that Im alive  
Mmmmm ohhhhh ahhhhhh_

When you bless  
The day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
Im glad that im  
Alive

Youve set my heart  
On fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on  
Clouds above

I couldnt get  
Much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
Cause I am alive  
Ohhhhh

Las chicas más mayores que aún pertenecían al coro le hicieron las voces.

_When you call on me  
When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
(fly)  
I feel that Im alive  
(Im alive)_

When you reach  
For me  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that

That Ill be the one  
Standing by

Through good and  
Through  
Trying times

And its only begun  
I cant wait for the  
Rest of my life

When you call on me  
When you call on me  
When you reach for me  
When you reach for me  
I get wings to fly  
I feel thatIm alive  
Yeah

When you bless  
The day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I know that Im alive

I get  
Wings to fly  
God knows that Im alive

El comedor volvió a estallar en aplausos, secundado por los profesores, que se levantaron de sus asientos emocionados al escuchar la letra de la canción.

Regulus la ayudó a bajar de la mesa y se la entregó a Sirius que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Isis fue a explicar el porqué había hecho aquello pero Sirius le tapó la boca posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No quiero oír nada más- estaba mortalmente serio.

La niña iba a replicar y Sirius sonrió de medio lado, le arrebató la varita de las manos y negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo una más, por favor.

- No Isis, tienes la garganta destrozada.

- Me tomé la poción regeneradora.

- Guarda silencio, no quier volverte a oír más, hasta nuevo aviso.

- Pero…- estaba haciendo berrinche.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza.

- Es por tu bien, peque. Hazme caso- se separó para ver la reacción de la chica- ¿Sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento entre los dos merodeadores, guardando silencio.


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo LXV. Instalándome con los Potter.**

Isis dejó sus cosas ayudada por Sirius en la habitación que le indicaron los señores Potter. Henry y Janet.

Era una habitación pequeña pero acogedora. Tenía un armario empotrado que ocupaba toda la pared, una puerta enfrentada y no más de quince metros cuadrados, no era tan grande como la de Grimauld Place, pero estaba bastante bien.

-¿Qué se dice, Isis?- le recordó su hermano.

-Gracias, señores Potter- la voz sonó demasiado ronca.

-Oh, cariño- la señora Potter se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mejilla- ¿Estás acatarrada?

-No señora- carraspeó para ver si su voz se aclaraba, pero notó las agujas clavándose en la delicada garganta y tragó con fuerza la sangre que se había desprendido, produciéndole náuseas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró a Sirius.- Sólo estoy algo afónica.

Janet le besó la mejilla y se quedó con ella enseñándole su cuarto, mientras Henry arrastraba a los chicos fuera de la habitación.

Isis se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Aquí estarás a salvo- Isis no había escuchado a nadie hablarle con tanta delicadeza, sintió un pinchazo en medio del pecho- No dejaré que esos tres bestias te hagan daño.

A Janet le hubiese encantado tener una niña, pero cuando tuvieron a Charlus ella sufrió un percance en el parto que le impidió volver a procrear, y suerte tuvo de seguir con vida. Así que cuando la pequeña Marian entró en sus vidas, la abuela se volcó sobre la niña, con todo su corazón. Pero Marian y Charlus habían desaparecido de su vida, y la señora Potter sintió que moría, no sólo había sobrevivido a su hijo, sino que también lo había hecho a su vida, su nieta.

Cuando la carta de James llegó a principios de Junio, un sentimiento dormido despertó con fuerza y la contestación le llegó a su nieto sin consultar a su marido.

Henry se molestó por la acción, se suponía que tomaban las decisiones conjuntamente, y ella se había saltado la regla de oro de la tranquila convivencia, acogiendo en su casa a la estirpe del diablo según sus propias palabras.

El señor Potter no tenía nada en contra de Isis, si era la mitad de divertida que Sirius se lo iba a pasar genial, para sus setenta y cuatro años estaba hecho todo un mozo, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por él, como si tomase poción rejuvenecedora todos los días.

Ambos viejos aurores estaban retirados del servicio desde hacía más de quince años, por lo que se habían podido hacer cargo de parte de la educación de sus nietos. El señor Potter también había echado de menos la sonrisa de su pequeña Marian y sus pequeñas travesuras, y por eso aceptó que Isis fuese a la casa.

El hombre entró con los muchachos al cuarto, y se sentó sobre la cama de James, intentando averiguar cosas sobre la pequeña.

-Abuelo, ¿Pasa algo?- el señor Potter solía dejarlos solos.

Henry sonrió y los ojos le brillaron.

-Isis no está acatarrada, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Los chicos se miraron alarmados, no sabían como iba a reaccionar si le contaban la verdad de la personalidad de Isis, sólo le habían informado que tenía once años, que era muy inteligente y su aspecto físico, pero nada le habían contado de su carácter explosivo o de lo vengativa que era. Por supuesto no les dijo que era animaga, cómo tampoco sabía que los chicos lo eran, o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-Hablé con Dumbledore antes de aceptarla en mi casa- soltó el anzuelo para ver si alguno de los dos soltaba prenda.

Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó un pergamino. Lo abrió despacio y vio que era una prueba para las Harpies. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué es eso Sirius?- el señor Potter parecía tranquilo.

-Es una prueba, para las Harpies- el chico se soltó la corbata, el cuello de la camisa lo ahogaba.

-¡Enhorabuena, chaval! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, y las Harpies nada menos!- todos sabían que el equipo favorito del señor Potter eran las Harpies, no los Chudley Cannons cómo el noventa por cien de los varones, las Harpies eran decididas y arriesgadas. La totalidad del equipo estaba formada por mujeres, incluso había entrenadora- Vas a ser el primer hombre que entre en el equipo.

El hombre no cabía de gozo.

-No es para mí, señor Potter.- a Sirius le temblaba la mano.

El hombre le quitó el pergamino de las manos y lo leyó con cautela.

-"Hoy quince de Junio se le comunica a la familia Black que la prueba de su hijo/a tendrá lugar el veinte de Julio a las siete y media de la tarde en el estadio oficial de las Harpies" "Asimismo se le informa que esta autorización debe venir firmada por un adulto de la familia, a poder ser el padre/ tutor y con un representante legal en caso de decidir que su hijo/a entra a formar parte del equipo" "Muy atentamente, señor Delacroix". Sirius, tú eres el hijo de la familia Black, y no te preocupes, ya eres adulto- el hombre se detuvo, los ojeadores tenían acceso a la ficha personal de cada nuevo posible integrante del equipo- Espera un momento, ¿La carta es para Isis? ¿Isis juega al Quidditch?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, asustado por si el señor Potter era del antiguo pensamiento de que las mujeres sólo servían para llevar la casa y la educación de los niños pequeños.

-¿De verdad juega al Quidditch?- al hombre no le llegaba la camisa a la piel, ¡Y las Harpies nada menos!- ¡Esto es genial!

Los chicos retrocedieron asustados, Sirius miró a James sin poder creérselo.

-Vamos a jugar al Quidditch- animó el hombre a los chicos, abriendo sus baúles, extrayendo las escobas y empujándolos hacia fuera del cuarto.

La señora Potter hablaba tranquila con Isis, que estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

El señor Potter irrumpió en el cuarto cuando la mujer le daba una poción a la niña para calmar su dolor de garganta. La niña le había contado lo que le habían hecho los alumnos mayores de la casa de Slytherin.

El hombre llevaba dos escobas en una mano y abrió decidido el baúl de la niña, vaciando el contenido del baúl bajo la asustada mirada de la niña y la indignación de su mujer.

-¡Henry Charlus Potter! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- el tono de voz de Janet era amenazador, pero Henry en vez de asustarse sujetó a su mujer de la cintura y le plantó tal beso que la dejó sin respiración

-Eres fantástica, Janet. ¿Te he dicho últimamente cuánto te quiero?

-¿Pero qué?- la mujer al igual que el resto estaba sorprendida.

Henry encontró la escoba de la niña al final del baúl.

-No está mal, pero no es la mejor del mercado. Mañana nos acercaremos a la tienda de Quidditch a ver que novedades hay- el hombre extrajo la escoba de la niña del fondo del baúl y salió por la puerta empujando a dos jóvenes descolocados.

-¿Dónde va con mi escoba?- la niña se había levantado de la cama y cruzaba por delante de los chicos. A la carrera detrás de aquél hombre.

El hombre se encontraba a la entrada de la casa, sacando cajas polvorientas de un pequeño ropero tras la puerta de la entrada. Las escobas estaban apoyadas sobre la pared.

-Perdone, ¿Me devuelve mi escoba, por favor?- la dulce voz de la niña hizo sacar la cabeza del armario al hombre y le sonrió con los ojos enrojecidos.

Isis retrocedió asustada, tenía cara de loco y sonreía dejando ver unos dientes blancos perfectos.

-Mejor, quédesela. Ya conseguiré otra.- la niña seguía retrocediendo.

-Isis, no te asustes, soy forofo de las Harpies desde que tuve uso de razón. Es el mejor equipo de Quidditch, sólo quiero que me demuestres porqué te han elegido para hacer una prueba. Estaba buscando la quaffle que había aquí dentro, se que James tiene una snitch de entrenamiento, me lo contó por carta.

-¿Y usted como sabe que me quieren hacer una prueba?

-Sirius encontró la nota en su pantalón.

-¡Mierda!- la niña se golpeó la frente con fuerza- Olvidé cogerla ayer por la noche. Me la pasó Aidan Armstrong y lo olvidé por completo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan ceporra?

Henry Potter la escrutó con la mirada, ¿Qué hacia la nota en el pantalón de su hermano si el joven cazador de los Chudley se la había dado a ella? Allí había algo que no cuadraba. ¡Daba igual! Era hora de jugar a Quidditch.

-¡James! ¡Sirius! ¡Bajad! Vamos a empezar sin vosotros- agregó guiñándole un ojo a la niña, mientras cargaba con cuatro escobas sobre su hombro izquierdo y llevaba una vieja quaffle bajo la axila izquierda.

Pasó por delante de Isis y la empujó hacia la puerta de la cocina. La niña se vio impulsada por una fuerza enorme, más incluso que la de Sirius cuando se enfadaba, y aquél hombre estaba relajado, aceleró el paso y cruzó la cocina para dar a un basto pasto rodeado por luces mágicas.

Tenía el mismo tamaño que un campo de Quidditch profesional y los altos aros se elevaban imponentes en medio de él.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez a uno contra uno?- preguntó Henry dispuesto a explicarle las normas.

-¿Y usted a tres contra uno?- ahí Isis y su prepotencia.

El hombre sonrió ante la contestación, la niña había hablado con una seguridad en sí misma pasmosa.

-Cariño, estuve jugando en la selección inglesa decenios antes de que tú nacieses- a Henry nadie le ganaba en chulería.

-Se lesionó durante el primer entrenamiento y nunca llegó a jugar- le recordó Isis con altanería recogiendo su escoba del suelo.

¡Vaya! La niña no sólo sabía jugar a Quidditch sino que se conocía la historia del Quidditch al dedillo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Apenas se menciona por encima en la Enciclopedia del Quidditch, la que está en el Ministerio, no la que circula por ahí.- el hombre estaba sorprendido.

-Tercer tomo, página treinta, segundo recuadro de la izquierda.

-Impresionante, ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor.

James y Sirius llegaron a la carrera, dispuestos a cerrarle la boca a Isis antes que los tres diesen con los huesos en la calle.

-Abuelo, la abuela dice que vayas- le mintió James.

-No mientas James, la abuela ya sabe lo que voy a hacer, me dijo dónde estaba la quaffle- levantó la pelota raída.- Es vieja, pero sirve.

-Y no cómo todo- añadió Isis sonriendo.

-¡Isis!- la reprendió su hermano.

El hombre sonrió, aquella niña iba a darle color a su vida de nuevo, cuando pensaba que iba a morir triste por la pérdida de su primogénito, había inundado la luz de aquella niña la triste vivienda.

-Déjala, Sirius. Mi hijo tenía el mismo humor, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. James, ¿En qué puesto juega Isis? Lo digo por empezar con lo que conoce, el día de la prueba la van a probar de todo, la entrenaremos para que pueda cubrir cualquier puesto. Los familiares de los jugadores ven los partidos desde el palco VIP, va a ser genial.

Isis pasó por delante del hombre con la escoba en la mano y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Dónde cree que va señorita?- la frenó el hombre agarrándola de un hombro.

-A hacer mi equipaje, porque no pienso presentarme a la prueba.

-Isis, es una gran oportunidad- interrumpió su hermano.

-¿Para quién? ¿Queréis invitaciones VIP? Conozco a Gwenog Jones, la vi en el partido contra Hufflepuff del curso pasado y me dijo que en cuanto fuese un poquito mayor me pusiese en contacto con ella, si queréis entradas VIP puedo pedírselas. Me dijo que me daría las que le pidiese, y estaba realmente emocionada que fuera a verla jugar, me invitó incluso a los entrenamientos de verano, pero estuve ocupada.- la chica hablaba resentida.

Henry se arrodilló en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

-Soy un idiota, perdóname. Era una broma, yo también tengo entradas VIP, no necesito que juegues tú en el equipo para verlas desde el palco, pero me encantaría poder llevarte a algún partido y dejarte en los vestuarios, como si fuese tu padre. Me haría sentir orgulloso. Voy a seguir siendo forofo de las Arpías juegues tú o no juegues en el equipo, pero si por una de esas saltases de mi equipo preferido a otro me pensaría en sacarme el pase para acompañarte a los partidos. Sólo quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Es raro que os seleccionen cuando aún estáis en el colegio, sólo conozco el caso de Aidan Armstrong, tenéis que dejar la escuela para los entrenamientos, perdéis muchas clases, pero los profesores son benévolos con vosotros y entienden vuestra situación, os perdéis las salidas a Hogsmade, por los partidos, es una vida sacrificada, pero es una oportunidad única. Isis este año has hecho primero.

-Tú no has hablado con Dumbledore- le acusó su nieto.

-Pillado- contestó el antiguo auror.- Aunque no comprendo porqué lo has averiguado.

Isis rompió en carcajadas.

-¿Y usted de que se ríe, señorita?

-Señor, este año he hecho sexto con mi hermano, el curso pasado me saltaron cuatro cursos, y saqué matrícula en todos los TIMOs salvo Pociones y Herbología. Pertenezco a Gryffindor y el año pasado entré en el equipo porque la señora Hook aceptó que volaba mejor que ella.- declaró Isis entre risas.

-¿Sacaste matrícula en todas las asignaturas? Isis, eso es genial. Y además adelantada cuatro cursos.

-¿No quiere saber que nota saqué en Pociones y Herbología?

-¿Acaso importa? Por todos los magos, Matrícula con diez años de edad, eso es asombroso- el hombre no cabía de gozo- ¿Cómo te fue este curso?

-Mejor- respondieron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

Isis los miró con el ceño fruncido y el señor Potter agregó.

-Creo habérselo preguntado a la señorita Black, no ha ustedes jóvenes- era un regaño.

-Es que sacó todo Matrículas salvo Defensa que se la llevó Sirius- gritó emocionado James.

-¡Señor Potter!- el grito dejó al chico asustado- Cuando quiera que me conteste me dirigiré personalmente a usted.

James agachó la mirada, su abuelo acababa de sacar la vena de jefe de aurores, su antiguo cargo.

Isis se preocupó por su hermano.

-Es que le prometí a James que dejaría que te lo dijese- y puso la voz más dulce que conocía- le hacía mucha ilusión, él me ayudó a estudiar. Siempre me ayuda. Él, Remus y Sirius, son mis hermanos protectores.

James sonrió, estaba mintiendo descaradamente y lo que Isis no sabía es que Henry Potter era experto en Legeremancia.

-Muy bien, James lo siento- el chico sonrió, volvía a ser su abuelo.

Y por lo visto no había pretendido entrar en la mente de la niña como había hecho tantas veces con él. Y con Sirius desde que lo conocía.

-¡La cena está lista!- Janet gritó desde la puerta de la cocina.

-A cenar- anunció el hombre.

-¿No íbamos a jugar a Quidditch?- preguntó Isis algo descolocada.

-Cuando te llamen a comer o te envíen a dormir, acude al primer llamamiento- le aconsejó el hombre mientras se ponía en pie con cuidado. La espalada se le había agarrotado de estar en aquella poción tanto rato.

-Vale- aceptó contenta y echó a correr pasando como una flecha entre sus dos hermanos.

-¡Isis!- los chicos giraron en redondo para darle alcance, y Henry volvió a notar la presencia de la juventud en aquella casa, esos dos tenían un trato más estrecho con aquella niña que el que habían tenido con Marian, pero aquella niña era puro nervio.

-¡Abuelita!- gritó Isis escudándose tras la señora Potter.

-Eh!- se quejó James, estaba bien que se llevase bien con su abuela, pero abuelita sólo la llamaba él- Así es como yo la llamo.

-James, tú ya eres mayor para llamarme así- la mujer sujetaba a la niña a la espalda.

-No es justo- el chico se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de su abuelo, que regía la mesa rectangular.

Isis se sentó justo en frente, para hacerlo rabiar durante la cena, harta de estar siempre entre aquellos dos chicos.

Sirius le apartó la silla y le propinó un juguetón puntapié.

-Este es mi sitio, enana- y se sentó él en la silla.

-¡Sirius! ¡Por Merlín! – la señora Potter fue a socorrer a la niña al suelo- Vuelve a hacer algo así y te dejo sin cenar una semana, ¿Me oyes, jovencito?

Las palabras frente a notarse fuertes estaban cargadas de cariño, a Isis se le entumecieron los ojos, nunca había visto a nadie regañar con tanto afecto al mismo tiempo, sus padres solían ser fríos y distantes.

-¿No me digas que te he hecho daño?- Sirius no comprendía las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana- Vamos, Isis- animó el chico- Era de broma.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz del señor Potter irrumpió la estancia potente.

Los chicos recuperaron sus modales al oírla, volvía a ser el auror, y cuando Henry Potter gastaba ese tono más valía no contestar.

-He preguntado, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pero hasta la señora Potter miraba lo bonito que era el mantel.

Isis se levantó despacio del suelo y miró directamente los ojos del hombre, el viejo auror reconoció el desafío en su mirada.

-¿Por qué llora, señorita Black?

-¿Hace cuánto dejé de ser Isis? Perdone, señor, pero no estoy tan acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de un viejo prepotente, a Dumbly ya le mostré lo que pasaba cuando se metían con Isis, no quiera llegar a conocer a Black- Sirius estaba esperando el rugido salvaje del león de la casa cuando un sonora carcajada lo desconcertó.

Isis sonreía ante la risa del hombre, ¿Podía haber una cara más bonita que aquella?

James lo miró sin comprender y luego miró a Isis.

La señora Potter miró a los chicos sin entender la situación, y posó la mirada en la niña.

La cara de la niña era risueña, y sus lágrimas habían desaparecido.

-Increíble que hayas sobrevivido en la Mansión Black tantos años- el hombre no podía parar de reír.

-Y hubiese seguido allí si un entrometido hermano mayor no hubiera pedido mi custodia- respondió Isis decidida.

Henry dejó de reír y se puso rígido, los chicos le habían mentido, Sirius tenía la potestad de aquella preciosa niña.

-¿Me puede explicar eso, señor Black?- Sirius tragó hondo y volvió la mirada al mantel.

-¡Y dale!- gritó Isis mientras apretaba los puños y golpeaba la mesa de la cocina haciendo trastabillar los cubiertos- ¡Se llama Sirius! ¡Sirius! El señor Black es mi padre, aún está vivo.

-Calma Isis- notó la calidez de la mano de su hermano alrededor de su muñeca.

-No me calmo, te vas de Guatemala para caer en Guatepeor- la niña apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Se perfectamente como se llama…- la miró directamente a los ojos y añadió- Isis. Tienes la fuerza de una leona pero el cerebro de un mosquito, no sabes a quién le has gritado. Sube a tu cuarto.

-¿Qué usted no tiene despacho?- Isis sabía lo que significaban esas palabras antes de la cena, las había escuchado demasiadas veces, quizás por eso su estómago se había acostumbrado a comidas ligeras entre horas.

-¿Prefieres que hablemos en el despacho?

-¿Ah, pero vamos a hablar?- el tono de la niña era desafiante y cómico.

-Sí, Isis. Quiero acordar unos puntos de las normas de esta casa. Error mío, lo reconozco, no haberlas hablado antes de emocionarme por la jugadora más brillante de Hogwarts. La más joven de la historia- Isis miró a su hermano sin comprender.

Sirius le besó la palma con delicadeza y cabeceó en dirección al señor Potter.

-Ve, Isis. No pasará nada- la animó el chico.

La chica pasó por delante del hombre sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azules y salió de la cocina seguida por Henry.

Se oyó la puerta del despacho cerrarse suavemente y los tres corrieron a pegar la oreja tras la puerta.


	66. Chapter 66

**Capítulo LXVI. Primer acercamiento.**

Henry era un hombre robusto de metro ochenta y seis, de setenta y cuatro bien puestos años, con la piel curtida, los ojos claros como el cielo y el pelo corto y bien peinado, muy distinto a como lo solía llevar James.

Pero del mismo color oscuro, castaño muy oscuro, casi negro.

Tenía las manos y los pies muy grandes, y bello por todo el cuerpo.

Isis entró en el despacho mucho más tranquila de lo que lo había hecho cada vez que entraba en el despacho de su padre, pero es que Henry le había dicho que sólo iban a hablar. Aún así la niña se aseguró de no ver ninguna paleta a la vista, y respiró sosegada cuando no la encontró.

-Toma asiento, Isis- el hombre le señaló una butaca enfrente de la mesa del despacho.

El rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la silla de director, apoyando su gran espalda en el respaldo y colocando las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

Isis se sentó en la silla imitando al hombre, ni siquiera se le veía la cabeza. Le sobraba silla por todos los lados, tanto que Isis se levantó de la butaca y la acercó más a la mesa, para luego arrodillarse sobre esta y poder alcanzar la alta mesa de roble.

Apoyó su barbilla sobre los bracitos plegados y miró al hombre sonriéndole.

-¿Cómoda?- preguntó el hombre apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa.

-No está mal, señor- y levantó la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos.

Henry le sonrió.

-Bueno he de decirte que hoy me he llevado una grata sorpresa al conocerte, te imaginaba de otra manera. La descripción de James y Sirius se ha quedado muy corta.- el hombre hablaba tranquilo, cargado de sentimiento.

-¿A sí? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Distinta a esta, claro está.

-¿Perdona?

-Que distinta a la pregunta de si le podía hacer una pregunta.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo me describieron mis hermanos?

-Me dijeron que eras rubia, pequeñita, de ojos claros y tenías once años.

-¿Y?- esa era una descripción muy pobre de una persona.

-No dijeron nada más. Quiero que tú me cuentes cómo eres, ese par de granujas se quedo bastante corto ante tal hermosura.- Isis comprendió de donde había sacado James la galantería.

-Bueno, mi descripción física no hace falta, lo digo porque cómo me está viendo, supongo que usted querrá saber mis gustos y mi carácter. Bueno, soy una persona capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación, valiente, decidida, sin pelos en la lengua- Henry sonreía, era todo un carácter para lo pequeña que era- y terriblemente vengativa. También dicen que tengo la capacidad de perdonar, pero yo diría que más bien tengo la capacidad de olvidarme de aquello que me hace daño. Soy una chica viva según Sirius- el hombre asintió con la cabeza- e hiperactiva según Lily. De siempre quise ir a Bauxbatons, pero la carta de Hogwarts llegó a mi casa cuando tenía nueve años y mis padres me obligaron a ir- la niña parecía que le hubiesen dado cuerda.

-¿Por qué querías ir a Bauxbatons? Allí no juegan al Quidditch.

-Ya, pero dan un montón de deportes muggles, como patinaje artístico, tiro con arco, hípica, gimnasia artística y deportiva, vamos los mejores. De pequeña aprendí a volar en la escoba de mi hermano, cuando él no me veía, escondiéndome de mis padres, ya que ellos pensaban que las señoritas no debían hacer cosas arriesgadas- el hombre juntó las palmas de las manos y se pellizcó el labio.- ¿Se aburre señor?

-No, para nada, sigue, por favor.

-Bueno, a la edad de cinco años mi madre me buscó una institutriz para guiar mis estudios, para que cuando alcanzase la edad escolar fuera toda una señorita, con una buena educación. Mi institutriz se llamaba…

-Julia Stevenson- pensó el auror en voz alta.

-Sí, ¿Acaso la conoce?

El hombre volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Era la mejor de la promoción, la más leal y la que tenía más mano con los niños. Sí, entre mi compañero y yo la escogimos cuando tu madre entregó el permiso para que tú tuvieras una varita con tan corta edad. Cinco años, ¿Verdad?- Isis asintió- Cómo verá yo también he hecho los deberes.

-Señor, su compañero… ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ve?

-Pues ahora que lo dice, poco después me retiré, estaba cansado del trabajo de oficina, por la edad ya no nos sacaban a la calle- se acercó un poco más a Isis y le susurró- Janet me hubiese matado.

-Ni que le tuviese miedo- Isis reía por lo bajo, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Oh, pequeña, no sabes como se las gasta Janet enfadada.

-Yo no creo que sea capaz de enfadarse, es demasiado buena. Mi mamá si que sabía enfadarse. De hecho creo que ese era su estado normal, sí, enfadada.

James separó la oreja de la puerta y separó a Sirius.

-Explícame como es que no oímos ningún sollozo. Mi abuelo pega fuerte, no puede ser tan dura- hablaba en susurros, para que su abuela no lo oyese.

-No creo que le esté pegando, para mí que están hablando- el chico de ojos grises gastaba el mismo tono que su amigo.- Y eso es lo que más miedo me da, mi hermana a esta hora suele tener verborrea, y en toda la tarde no ha dicho ni una palabra.

En el despacho seguía la conversación.

-Señor, ¿Por qué me aceptó en su casa?- ya habían dejado de hablar del trabajo de Henry.

-Porque James y Sirius me lo pidieron.

-¿Sirius le pidió algo? ¿Por mí?- ahora le tocaba sorprenderse a la pequeña.

-Sí, me dijo que usted estaba en peligro. No dudé ni un segundo.

-Perdone que dude, pero usted le dijo a su esposa que yo era el diablo en persona.

Henry se tragó el orgullo y suspiró resignado, pues si era buena la niña, había conseguido entrar en la mente de Janet, la señora era muy buena en Oclumancia, pero estaba desentrenada, ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

-Eso me recuerda por lo que habíamos venido a hablar.

-Pensaba que había dicho que quería conocerme- Isis se colocó en la silla correctamente sentada cuando el hombre se levantó de la suya y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa.

-Bueno, el resto lo iré descubriendo poco a poco, deje algo para la sorpresa.

-Vale, pero luego no se enfade conmigo- le advirtió la niña sonriente.

-Isis, quería hablarte sobre las normas en esta casa.

-Me parece bien. Soy toda oídos.

El hombre apoyó la mano en la tabla y la otra se la secó en el camal del pantalón vaquero.

-Puede hablar sin tapujos- le animó la niña- De verdad quiero conocerlas, será más fácil acostumbrarme en cuánto sepa de qué forma viven ustedes.

-¿Sueles cumplir las normas? No es lo que me han hablado de ti.

-¿Quién le ha hablado de mí?- Henry se maldijo mentalmente, esa niña lo hacía descuidado y con ella según Albert no se podía andar con chiquitas, era una loba con la piel de cordero- Así que conoce a Dorian, ¿eh?

-Dejemos este tema, conozco a Dorian, sí. De qué lo conozco no es asunto suyo- el hombre estaba algo molesto, sólo había bajado la guardia una fracción de segundo e Isis había podido acceder a su mente, y lo más curioso es que no había notado la invasión.

-Fue su compañero de trabajo, pero él es profesor en la Academia de Aurores, aunque debería estar ya jubilado- al hombre se le abrió la boca sin poder creérselo, ¿Cuánto había visto en esa fracción de segundo?- No lo he visto en su cabeza, en la vida había visto una barrera como esa, ¿Me enseñará?- ¿Estaba dentro de su cabeza aún?- Henry, ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre de pila?- el hombre asintió sorprendido- Sólo he atado cabos, Albert me dijo que él había mandado a Julia a mi casa y tú has dicho que tú compañero y tú la mandasteis cuando mi madre pidió lo de la varita, es una deducción simple.

-Y tienes once años, asombroso.

-Es que soy inteligente- y se besó la punta de los dedos para estamparlos después en su mejilla. Henry la miró divertido, aquél gesto se lo había visto hacer a Sirius.- ¿Usted juega al ajedrez? Ayuda mucho.

-¿También juegas al ajedrez?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero no le digas a Remus que se jugar, eh?- se puso en pie encima de la silla y lo amenazó con el dedo- Será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo? Es que el chico necesita subirse la moral con alguien y siempre, bueno, casi siempre lo dejo ganar. Pero no se lo diga, eh?

Si no fuese porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar la niña se la hubiese comido a besos en aquél mismo instante. Era toda una arpía.

-¿Qué más haces?- preguntó curioso acercando su cara a la de la niña.

-¿Qué no quería dejarlo ya? ¿Dónde se ha quedado el factor sorpresa?

Se estaba quedando con él descaradamente y Henry era de todo menos tonto.

-De acuerdo, a lo que íbamos. Las normas.

-Cierto- saltó y aterrizó con el culo en la silla.- ¿Cuántas hay? ¿Debo tomar notas? Lo digo porque si son muchas igual olvido alguna.

El señor Potter apenas podía aguantar la risa, una sonrisa cruzó fugaz por su rostro, pero no podía mostrarla.

-Creo que tienes suficiente capacidad para retenerlas- se mofó el hombre.

-Gracias- respondió cortésmente.

-Primera. En esta casa la última palabra siempre la tiene un adulto. Las cosas se hablan, pero la decisión la toman los adultos. Y los niños siempre obedecen.

Isis bufó molesta.

-¿No estás de acuerdo con la primera norma?

-Es que soy la única niña de esta casa, entonces me voy a pasar cumpliendo órdenes de todos y mis opiniones no van a tomarse en consideración nunca- se había cruzado de brazos molesta.

-Corrijo, en esta casa las decisiones las tomamos Janet y yo. Sirius y James, aunque sean adultos de edad, siguen siendo considerados niños, pasan por el aro igual que tú. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y qué pasa cuando no se ponen de acuerdo? ¿Quién tiene la última palabra?- levantó una ceja de la misma forma que lo hacía su hermano mayor.

-Yo. A mí siempre se me obedece. Cuando levanto la voz todos callan.- Isis no pudo ocultar la sonrisa- Esta vez se la paso porque no conocía las normas de la casa, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Lo siento, señor- se disculpó la niña.

-Disculpa aceptada- y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.- Segunda.

-Ante una orden directa se obedece y punto.- Isis iba a replicar- No, Isis, Janet y yo pocas veces damos órdenes directas, cuando las damos es por vuestra propia seguridad. Obedecéis sin rechistar, y cuanto antes mejor. No obedecer una orden directa equivale a un buen castigo.

Se hizo un pequeño parón, Henry pensaba qué más debía conocer la niña, Isis estaba pensando en que las dos primeras ya tenían un fallo.

-A ver si lo puedo entender, las decisiones las tomáis vosotros y todos los demás obedecemos.

-Correcto- afirmó el auror con un simple balanceo de cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo puede haber un castigo para una orden directa? Has dicho que todos los niños siempre obedecen. No lo entiendo, ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

-Nadie ha desobedecido nunca una orden directa, pero creo que tú lo vas a hacer.

-No puedo, soy una niña y tengo que obedecer- volvía a tomarle el pelo.

-Espero que lo recuerdes.

-¿Algo más? ¿O sólo me tengo que dedicar a cumplir órdenes?- se estaba poniendo borde.- ¿Qué pasa cuando ninguno de los dos estéis en casa?

-Te dejaremos bajo la supervisión de un adulto siempre, no te preocupes- le devolvió con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Y si el adulto se tiene que ir?

-No se tendrá que ir, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bueno, si se tiene que ir, ¿Puedo ir con él?

-¿Cómo sabes que me refería a Sirius o James?- Isis se sobresaltó, sólo lo había pensado una décima de segundo.- Entonces estás obligada a irte con él. Un niño en casa no está seguro si se queda solo.

-¿Y si no quieren que vaya con ellos?- recordó las noches en el castillo que la obligaban a ir a su habitación cuando ellos iban a gastar bromas o a ligar con chicas. Sobretodo las del curso anterior, este curso había sido distinto.

-Entonces me envías una lechuza y les aclararé algunos puntos.- y le guiñó un ojo.- Tercera.

Isis puso atención.

-Ayudarás a Janet con las tareas domésticas, en todo lo que te pida.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó la pequeña.

-Porque eres una chica y tienes que aprender a llevar una casa. Puedes jugar a Quidditch, pero también te has de educar como una señorita, algún día dirigirás tu propia casa.

-¡Eso no es justo!- gritó indignada.

-Isis- el tono de Henry era mortalmente grave.

-Sigo pensando que no es justo. Vosotros también ensuciáis, tendríais que limpiar lo que ensuciáis. No soy un kit de limpieza andante. Y Janet tampoco.- su tono era mucho más suave, pero aún demostraba indignación.

-Los hombres nos dedicamos del jardín, de la basura y de la piscina. Y nos repartimos las tareas sin protestas.

-Mejor di que tú ordenas y ellos obedecen- se puso en pie de un salto y pasó por delante de Henry mirándolo con odio.

-No hemos terminado, señorita- su tono se había relajado pero aún estaba serio.

-Por mí si, ya he oído bastantes estupideces por hoy- abrió la puerta pero se quedó helada ante el berrido del señor Potter.

-¡ENTRE Y SIÉNTESE HASTA QUE YO LE DIGA QUE SE PUEDE LEVANTAR!

Tenía el picaporte en la mano, arrancado por el susto y no se atrevía a dar la vuelta. Se había pasado tres pueblos, ahora lo sabía, podía oír la respiración fuerte del hombre, con rabia contenida.

Isis vio a las tres personas cotillas con la cara cenicienta ante el volumen de voz del hombre, Janet estaba más blanca que el techo, James y Sirius negaban con la cabeza y se habían sentado en el segundo escalón de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

-Por favor, Isis. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo con las normas- la voz del hombre había vuelto a un volumen civilizado, aunque potente ya no atemorizaba.

El color en el rostro de la señora Potter volvía a ser rosado.

-Date la vuelta, cariño- le susurró despacio guiándole con la mano.

-Isis- el hombre volvió a llamarla- por favor.

Albert Dorian le había asegurado que con aquella niña se conseguía más con cariño que con amenazas, y también que no merecía la pena hacerla enfadar. Pero había perdido los papeles al verla con tanta seguridad en sí misma, desobedeciendo descaradamente a parte de llamarlo estúpido en plena jeta, ningún subordinado le había tratado con tanta ligereza en su vida, incluso los de su mismo rango le hablaban y trataban con el debido respeto, y aquella niña no sabía lo que era el respeto.

Janet se armó de valor y cruzó la puerta cogiéndole el picaporte a la niña.

-¿Janet?- su mujer nunca había interrumpido una charla con ninguno de los chicos anteriormente- ¿Algún problema?

-Creo que debemos hablar, Henry- la mujer empujó a Isis fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta a punta de varita.

Dejó el picaporte encima de la mesa y se plantó delante de su marido, que la miraba confundido.

-¿Me estás quitando la autoridad? Eso no se hace, lo hemos hablado. Pensaba que lo habías comprendido- le dijo mientras la atraía hacia él, suavemente tirando de sus manos.

-Henry, esa niña viene de una familia de malos tratos, Charlus te contó cómo aparecía Sirius cada verano en su casa, con las marcas del cinturón por toda la espalda, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no le hayan hecho lo mismo o cosas peores?

-Es una niña preciosa, pero con un condenado carácter y extremadamente engreída.

-Es una máscara y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Estás acostumbrado a reñir a los chicos como si fueran reclutas, pero Isis es una niña, talentosa pero sigue siendo una niña, y necesita palabras suaves. La mano dura estoy segura que la conoce. Tú no le has visto la cara cuando has gritado- rodeó con los brazos el torso de su marido y apoyó la oreja para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Janet, me acababa de llamar estúpido- se defendió el hombre.

-Si mi memoria no me falla ha dicho que estaba harta de escuchar estupideces, no la he oído insultarte en ningún momento. Y con la tercera norma difiero bastante, opino como ella.

-Pero la acordamos cuando…

-Sí, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, nos íbamos a ocupar de dos chicos, ahora también tenemos a una chica, simplemente acepté porque no os creía capaces de ayudarme con la faena de casa y puse la mala excusa que eso era cosa de mujeres. La verdad es que no creía tener suficiente paciencia para enseñarlos, además si tú no ayudas ellos ven un mal ejemplo, así que tenemos dos salidas, o todos nos encargamos de todo o contratamos un elfo doméstico, tenemos suficiente dinero para pagarle. Si quieres los chicos pueden seguir ocupándose del exterior, para forjar su carácter y si te parece podemos darles una paga semanal por hacer las tareas. Acostumbremos a los tres a limpiar la casa, desde lo más elemental.

-¿Cómo eres tan condenadamente persuasiva?- su marido bromeaba como cuando eran jóvenes. Albert le había acusado la tira de veces que parecía que fuese su mujer la que llevaba los pantalones, sobretodo antes de que su hija muriese.

-Armas de mujer, cariño- le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja cómo a él le excitaba.

-Janet, por favor… Los niños- suplicó el hombre, incapaz de mantener el canario dentro de la jaula como su mujer no dejase de hacer eso en aquél preciso instante- Podemos subir a la habitación, le diré a los chicos que se vayan a dar una vuelta, les doy dinero y que lleven a Isis a ese lugar al que van los adolescentes, al pub de Diagon, pueden ir en el autobús noctámbulo, además los chicos la defenderán, ya pueden hacer magia, son mayores de edad.

Su mujer continuaba excitándolo, notaba la presión del calzoncillo sobre su órgano hinchado.

-Por favor…- rogó el mago, como siguiese con aquella tortura no iba a poder pasar por delante de los chicos.

-Discúlpate con Isis- le susurró al oído.

-¡No! Me ha gritado, en todo caso es ella la que se tendría que disculpar- renegó el hombre.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca para mandar a todo el mundo a cenar, cuando dentro de su boca se encontró una lengua bailarina, que recorría todo su paladar, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Tramposo- se separó de él con una risa suave- Vamos a cenar, Henry. Los chicos están famélicos, y lleváis una hora aquí dentro.

-¿Por qué no habéis cenado? Podía cenar yo con Isis después.

-En esta casa se cena en familia, ¿No me digas que eso no se lo has dicho? ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos la cena para aclarar los puntos de la convivencia?

-De acuerdo, preciosa- le tomó la barbilla y la besó suavemente.- Pero de esta noche no pasa.

-Hablemos con los chicos primero.

Henry asintió con la cabeza y salieron ambos cogidos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina se sorprendieron de ver tres platos manchados y a los dos chicos apostados en el marco de la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Janet calentó la cena para ellos dos y la puso en bocadillo, para poder contemplar a Isis, la niña golpeaba con fuerza una bluddget con uno de los bates del armario, de hecho el suyo.

-Toma- le tendió el bocadillo a su marido e invocó unas sillas en medio del césped, cerca de la niña.

Se acercaron sigilosos y tomaron asiento.

-Creo que tus abuelos no rigen muy bien- apuntó Sirius señalando a Isis- Con la mala leche que se trae yo no me acercaría a ella a menos de diez metros. Creo que deberías avisarlos.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya son mayorcitos, que acarreen con las consecuencias. Si se llevan un pelotazo allá ellos.

Pero los chicos se acercaron a sus abuelos.

Janet hacía unas galletas de chocolate exquisitas, y Henry era el mejor guardián que conocían, era fantástico para entrenar.

-Casi- soltó Henry irónicamente cuando Isis falló el golpe- No debes ser bateadora, ni coges bien el bate, ni tienes suficiente fuerza, además… eres lenta de reflejos.

-Si sabe tanto ¿Por qué no me lo demuestra?

¿Dónde había ido a parar Henry? El hombre se acercó a la niña por la espalda y la rodeó con los brazos, posicionándola para la vuelta de la bluddget.

-Tienes que separar el bate del cuerpo, cuanto más alejado está del cuerpo más fuerte golpea, pensar a dónde quieres dirigir la pelota y golpear. Prepárate, ahí viene- el hombre tensó los músculos y acompañó a la pequeña en el golpe. La bluddget venía fuerte.

-¡Fantástico Isis! ¡Marcaste!- gritó Janet emocionada, dando pequeñas palmadas.

La bluddget pasó el aro central limpiamente y regresó con fuerza, era cómo si tuviese vida propia, cuánto más fuerte la golpeaba más rápido volvía.

-¿Preparada?- preguntó Henry soltando el bate.

Isis asintió con la cabeza y pegó el bate a su cabeza, cómo cuando jugaba al baseball en la calle con sus amigos. Henry saltó sobre ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo, la bluddget estalló a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

-¿Qué parte de aleja el bate de tu cuerpo no has entendido?- le preguntó Henry molesto. Un golpe con esa velocidad le podría haber partido la crisma.

-Henry- Janet sonó comprensiva- es pequeña para jugar de bateadora.

-Cuando tú empezaste tenías…- replicó el mago.

Su mujer levantó ambas cejas.

-Quince años, ¿Te acuerdas?- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Abuela… ¿Fuiste bateadora?- se sorprendió James.

-Sí cariño, tú abuela fue bateadora en sus tres últimos años de Hogwarts.

-Genial, ya se de dónde me viene el don- aseguró Sirius.

Isis se giró a mirarlo para recalcarle que él, no era un Potter, pero recordó que la señora Potter tendría otro apellido antes de casarse, hasta averiguar cuál era ese apellido se la guardaría.

-Malfoy- susurró Henry- Janet es tía segunda de Walburga. La madre de tu madre y Janet eran primas hermanas.

-¿Entonces?- Isis se quedó mirando a Janet, podría ser su abuela o tía segunda abuela, o cómo se llamase si existía ese grado de parentesco.- ¿Fue Slytherin? ¿Cómo los Malfoy?

-¿Acaso todos los Black sois Slytherin?- ella negó con la cabeza, llevaba con orgullo pertenecer a la casa de los leones- Pequeña, el apellido no te marca para ser de una manera. La experiencia de la vida es lo que más determina el carácter de una persona, pero tienes muchos años por delante para descubrirlo- le apretó suavemente el hombro y se sentó junto a su mujer.


	67. Chapter 67

**Capítulo LXVII: Segundo ataque.**

La noche era tranquila. Una brisa fresca la hacía agradable.

Isis cogió su escoba y les pasó las suyas a James y a Sirius.

-Dejadme enseñarle a Henry qué hago yo en un campo de Quidditch- soltó segura mientras se colocaba la escoba entre las piernas.- Un dos contra uno, ¿Hecho?

James y Sirius cerraron el puño y comenzaron a agitarlo.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?- dijeron a la vez.

-¿Pero qué hacéis?- los miró extrañada.

-Estamos decidiendo quien se pone de guardián y quién de bateador.

-¿Por qué?- Henry agudizó el oído ante la pregunta de Isis.

-Porque yo soy pésimo de guardián- reconoció James-Pero Sirius no quiere ponerse contigo después de lo que le hiciste a Avery.

-Gallina- le espetó su hermana entre risas.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas- pero el chico siguió agitando el puño, al mejor de tres y ya había ganado una ronda.

Henry y Janet se miraron orgullosos, aquellos chicos trataban a Isis como un igual en el campo de juego.

La mujer le señaló la escoba con un dedo y le incitó a ponerse de guardián, igual que cuando entrenaba a los chicos.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que los chicos siempre terminan con alguna herida, sabes que encima de una escoba no me controlo- pero su mujer seguía señalando el aro central.- De acuerdo.

Se levantó de la cómoda silla de jardín y se montó en la escoba, echando un último vistazo a su mujer que reía con ganas.

Los chicos habían olvidado los bates y se colocaron junto a Isis.

-Tres contra uno- le avisó su hermano revolviéndole la melena.

-Henry jugará de guardián.- añadió James.

-Vale- aceptó Isis encogiéndose de hombros- Acordaros de pasarme la quaffle.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza entre risas, sería bueno jugar con ella en el colegio de esa forma.

James pensaba que la iban a seleccionar de cazadora, al igual que Sirius, la chica sobresalía en ese puesto, no es que de buscadora lo hiciese mal, pero como cazadora era fantástica. Además desde el accidente no había vuelto a jugar de buscadora, aunque su rendimiento era menor, como si le diese miedo que algo como aquello volviese a ocurrir.

Isis empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del campo mientras los chicos la seguían de cerca, pero guardando las distancias, ninguno de los dos quería tropezarse con ella si le daba por hacer un viraje de los suyos.

Henry la observaba volar, sujeta con una sola mano mientras que bajo el brazo derecho llevaba la quaffle, le recordaba mucho a uno de las cazadoras de la selección australiana de sus tiempos mozos.

Janet también la observaba con admiración, la niña era rápida y demostraba seguridad encima de la escoba, más incluso que en el suelo. En el suelo se la veía como una inocente niña, pero encima de la escoba era toda una diosa, poderosa.

La vio diblar a una velocidad alucinante y encararse hacia los aros, Henry se posicionó, seguro de que la niña lanzaría a puerta directa, olvidándose que había otros dos en su equipo, y tal y como esperaba la niña levantó el brazo para soltar la quaffle, Henry ocupaba todo el aro, no marcaría, empujó la quaffle hacia el lateral, la interceptó Sirius, que se la pasó fuerte a James, Isis había desaparecido de su campo visual, Henry se separó del aro para parar a su nieto pero éste desvió la quaffle hacia su izquierda y chocó contra su abuelo. Una estela dorada pasó bajo sus pies, le dio suficiente tiempo para girarse y ver como Isis marcaba despacio.

-¡Gooooooooool!- gritó Sirius levantando ambos brazos.

-Black uno, Potter cero- cantó Isis victoriosa.

-Es buena, pensé que iba a lanzar a puerta directa- aseguró el viejo auror.

James sonrió ante el comentario, enorgullecido de su joven cazadora.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el hombre a James.

-Sí abuelo, ya no soy un niño, tranquilo- se separó de su abuelo frotándose la pierna. Su abuelo era una auténtica roca.

El hombre regresó a su posición y le estrechó la mano a la pequeña.

-Bien jugado, Isis- ella aceptó el apretón de manos.

Su mano quedó rodeada de unos fuertes dedos, ni siquiera sacaba los dedos por debajo.

-Enséñame como lanzas un penalty- le pidió el hombre volviendo hacia el aro.

-De acuerdo- aceptó la niña acompañando la afirmación con una fuerte sacudida de cabeza.- ¿Preparado?

Henry se posicionó mientras Isis daba vueltas en círculo con la quaffle bajo el brazo.

-Allá vamos- se animó asímisma. Soltó todo el aire del pecho de golpe y vio como los chicos bajaban al terreno mientras corrían en dirección a la casa. Janet movía los brazos en el aire y les indicaba que debían bajar y refugiarse.

-¡Isis a casa!- la voz de Henry sonó alta y clara.

Isis observó el cielo y vio como una gran serpiente atravesaba la boca de una calavera que gritaba, todo en humo verde.

Soltó la quaffle sorprendida y voló veloz hacia la marca.

-¡Isis no!- el grito le llegó lejano, demasiado débil para hacerle caso.

En la vida había visto una marca como aquella tan visible en medio de la noche.

Henry entró en la casa echando chispas por los ojos.

Los chicos tenían ya las túnicas puestas y estaban varita en mano.

-¿Dónde creéis que vais? A vuestro cuarto. ¡Ahora!- no había réplica a ese tono de voz.

Sirius miró a James y este negó con la cabeza. Isis no estaba allí y tenían que traerla de vuelta a casa.

Por lo que no movieron ni un solo músculo.

-¿Qué no me habéis oído?-el viejo auror se estaba abrochando la túnica mientras su mujer sostenía la varita.

-No estoy de broma, James. Es una orden.- al ver a los chicos sin moverse.

-Lo siento señor, pero vamos a por Isis- Sirius fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

-¡A por Isis voy yo!- rugió con fuerza- ¡Vosotros al cuarto! ¡YA!

La chimenea escupió llamas verdes y seis aurores se presentaron en medio del salón, totalmente uniformados. Sirius los reconoció de inmediato, el equipo de élite que había estado en el examen de Isis.

-Señor, tienen que abandonar la casa, están habiendo ataques por todo el valle. El cielo se cubre de verde- el capitán habló.

-Llévenselos,- ordenó decidido-Yo tengo que ir a por una insubordinada.

Janet fue la primera en desaparecer por la chimenea.

James y Sirius no querían dejar a Isis allí.

-Iros, no estoy para más insubordinaciones esta noche. Mañana hablaremos más calmados.- aseguró el hombre arrastrando a James de un brazo, el chico se resistía pero su abuelo era más fuerte.- Por favor, James, sabes a dónde, yo llevaré a Isis.

El hombre cogió un puñado de polvos flu y nombró el sitio en cuestión, James desapareció.

Se volvió para meter a Sirius pero este había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde está?- los aurores estaban aturdidos.- ¿Dónde está el chico?

Dio unos pasos hacia su antigua patrulla cuando la chimenea volvió a escupir fuego lanzando tres figuras por ella, que salieron veloces por la puerta de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la marca del cielo.

-¡JAMES!- el hombre pensaba que le daba un ataque al corazón, ya había perdido un hijo, no quería perder a su nieto.

Corrió veloz tras las figuras seguido por los aurores.

Llegaron a un trigal en donde un grupo de mortífagos tenía rodeados a los chicos.

-Isis, ven conmigo y los dejaré marchar- una voz irritante hablaba directamente a la niña.

Henry hizo señas en silencio, indicando cómo debían repartirse, los aurores siguieron las órdenes sin protesta. Siempre por parejas. Observó las posiciones de los chicos, todos rodeaban a Isis.

-Déjame que vaya con él, Sirius- rogó la niña.

-Ni te muevas, y en casa hablaremos- la voz de Sirius sonó tan adulta que Henry se sorprendió. Era muy parecida a su tono cuando estaba molesto.

-Esto no va a terminar nunca. James, convéncelo- le pidió Isis, intentando atravesar la barrera de los chicos.

-Estate quieta- ordenó James, Henry nunca lo había oído usar aquél tono- Esto no es un juego. Estas en problemas y cuando volvamos a casa te lo explicaré.

Los rayos empezaron a cruzarse, los chicos eran buenos, y cubrían con su cuerpo a la niña, impidiendo que ningún rayo atravesase la barrera. La chica que estaba junto al chico rubio y alto, con la túnica algo raída, recibió una maldición en el brazo y en el mismo momento en que se agachaba quejándose Isis saltó sobre ella y salió corriendo veloz.

Los mortífagos pasaron de los jóvenes y salieron corriendo tras la niña, Henry protegía a los chicos de los últimos mortífagos rezagados y pudo llegar hasta ellos, ganándoles terreno, adelantándose incluso a James que llevaba a la muchacha de la mano, tirando de ella veloz.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como Sirius derribaba al mortífago que osaba lanzarle un Crucio a la pequeña con una contundente patada en la espalda.

El chico parecía haber olvidado que era mago y pateaba a uno y a otro, gastando la varita en contadas ocasiones, Isis estaba ya rodeada por cuatro seguidores de Voldemort cuando una intensa luz blanca la envolvió y una espada apareció entre sus manos.

Los mortífagos retrocedieron asustados, abriendo el círculo con los brazos extendidos.

-No es posible- declaró la voz de una mujer- Por eso desapareciste del tapiz, no eres una Black, eres una condenada arcángel.

-Te lo dije mamá- sonó la voz del mortífago más bajito.

Henry vio como la niña levantaba la espada con una fuerza sobrehumana y asestaba un golpe definitivo sobre el mortífago de su izquierda, cuando éste iba a lanzarle la maldición asesina a su hermano mayor. Isis se detuvo mirando la sangre que había salido del cuerpo del brujo, manchándola de sangre de los pies a la cabeza, la niña había logrado saltar y cortarle el cuello.

-Esto se escapa de nuestras manos. Volvemos a casa- otra voz profunda, demasiado parecida a la de Sirius atisbó el oído de Henry.

-Papá, soy yo, la pequeña Isis- la niña había soltado la espada y se acercaba tambaleante hacia las tres figuras encapuchadas.

Henry tragó con fuerza cuando la figura pequeña fue derribada por el chico de ojos grises e Isis se volvió hacia él dispuesta a matarlo. El chico de ojos dorados lo pasó veloz y separó a la niña de su hermano que se apretaba el costado con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba darle alcance a la niña.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- le espetó el chico izándola en volandas, mientras Sirius se acercaba peligrosamente a su espalda.

-¡No Sirius!- gritó la chica que era arrastrada por James en el momento el chico le había arrancado de los brazos a Isis y se disponía a partirle la cara.

Henry salió de su estupor y se lanzó sobre la mano del chico, consiguiendo frenar el impacto, el brazo iba con demasiada fuerza y los huesos del chico se resintieron. Sirius se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo mientras de su boca salían cantidad de improperios.

Los mortífagos habían desaparecido y la marca del cielo también, había sido otro duro golpe para ellos, otro ataque frustrado, pues no había habido bajas por el bando de la Orden, ni siquiera con un grupo de chavales de por medio, acompañados por una niña.

Lily se arrodilló al lado de Isis y le tomó la cara entre sus manos, Henry se quedó mirando la escena, había visto millones de veces ese instinto maternal, era el mismo que se gastaba Janet con los chicos, primero su bienestar y cuando ya se había asegurado que no estaban malheridos…

-¿Pero tú piensas las cosas!- James y Remus se taparon los oídos a la vez, Sirius oyó un pitido prolongado y Henry hizo una mueca de disgusto- Por favor Isis, no estamos jugando, estamos en guerra. ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica se había levantado y daba cortos pasos alrededor de la niña- Son mortífagos, matan a la gente, nunca hacen rehenes.

Isis se levantó con los ojos enrojecidos y encaró a la muchacha.

-¡Son mis padres!- gritó Isis con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Pues tus padres son unos asquerosos mortífagos! ¡O con ellos o con nosotros! ¡Elige!

-Lily…- James se acercó hasta la chica y la abrazó, intentando calmarla- No puede elegir, la custodia la tiene Sirius.

Lily recordó ese dato, que se le había olvidado cuando le hervía la sangre.

-Casi la matan, James. Podría haber muerto, y entonces qué- se giró hacia Isis, que golpeaba suavemente pero insistente su espalda- ¿Qué!

-Me has dicho que elija, prefiero estar con ellos. Yo nunca pedí estar con Sirius, eso es decisión unilateral, a mí no me preguntó. Quiero irme a casa de mis padres- Henry estaba helado, no se esperaba esa salida de Isis, si eso era lo que quería, ¿Por qué había matado al mortífago?

Remus sujetaba a Sirius para que no se abalanzase de nuevo contra la niña.

-¿Para qué?-gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Te gustó lo que te hizo Regulus?

-¡Estaba bajo un Imperio!- le devolvió Isis el grito.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no se volverá a repetir?- el chico estaba fuera de sí.

A Isis se le cayeron las enormes alas de la espalda y su ropa volvió a ser la misma de antes, pero manchada de sangre al igual que la túnica blanca que antes llevaba, en los mismos sitios, con las mismas formas en las manchas.

-Es una transfiguración- Henry señaló el cuerpo de la niña- Isis, eso es de tercer curso en la Academia. Tienes once años.

Isis sonrió complacida de que alguien reconociese por fin la dificultad de esa transformación para su edad, los únicos que lo habían visto se habían enfadado, pero Henry estaba maravillado.

-Abuelo- James arrastró a Lily y se acercó a Henry- Te presento a Lily Evans, mi novia. Lily este es Henry, mi Abuelo.

-Un placer- la chica extendió la mano ofreciéndosela.

Henry le devolvió el apretón de manos sin dejar de mirar a Isis.

-El gusto es mío- la miró de arriba abajo. Era una chica preciosa, su nieto tenía muy buen gusto- ¿También juegas a Quidditch?

-No señor, de hecho pasaba olímpicamente de ese deporte hasta que decidí salir con su nieto.

-Es que Lily es muy estudiosa- recalcó James.

Henry sonrió, se preguntaba qué pintaba la chica allí. Había sido la única en ser herida y debido a su descuido Isis había salido del círculo.

-Abuelo- James volvió a hablar- Este es Remus Lupin, amigo de la escuela y partícipe de la Orden del Fénix. Cómo nosotros.

-Eso lo discutiremos en casa- afirmó el hombre- Ahora es hora de volver, Janet se debe estar subiendo por las paredes.

-¿Dónde está, Henry?- preguntó la niña al no verla por allí.

Henry había rasgado un trozo de su túnica y estaba entablillando el brazo de Sirius con unas ramas del suelo.

-No lo muevas, Janet se ocupará en casa- le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente.

-Lo siento, señor Potter. Me hubiese vuelto loco sin saber dónde y cómo se encontraba Isis. Si quiere me marcho de su casa- los ojos de Sirius estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Sí!- gritó Isis eufórica- ¡Volvemos a casa!

Isis no es que estuviese a disgusto en aquella mansión, pero su plan no se podía ejecutar allí.

-Isis, vives con Sirius, y hasta nuevo aviso seguirás bajo mi responsabilidad- el viejo auror sujetó a la niña del brazo y se desapareció junto a los otros que ya tenían el carnet para hacerlo.

Aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de los Potter, de dos en dos.

Lily y James. Remus y Sirius, y Henry con Isis.

-¡NO VUELVA A HACER ESO SIN MI PERMISO!

La niña sentía el estómago del revés, apostó sus manos sobre las rodillas y vomitó toda la cena.

Janet salió de la casa ante los gritos y la escena con la que se encontró no le gustó para nada.

Sirius con un brazo en cabestrillo, James de la mano de una joven con unos ojos preciosos, un licántropo en medio del jardín partiéndose de risa, Henry con la cara más divertida que le había visto en su vida y la niña vomitando en medio de sus rosas, pisoteadas.

-¡TODOS ADENTRO!- el grito sobresaltó a todos, incluso la niña dejó de vomitar.

Con la cabeza gacha fueron entrando uno a uno, bajo la mirada inquisitoria de la señora Potter, que mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Henry se detuvo bajo el tejadito, si su mujer no se apartaba de allí, él no pasaba.

-¿A qué esperas?- el tono era de todo menos amable.

-No quepo cariño- respondió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer lo miró dubitativa y cerciorándose que todos los niños estaban dentro de la cocina se apartó para que su marido pudiese entrar. Una vez dentro volvió a sacar la cabeza para mirar el estropicio de su pequeño jardincito que tanto se estimaba, cerró los ojos resignada y pateó la puerta con fuerza.

Todos los participantes de la batalla estaban sentados en sillas, alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, Isis estaba bien alejada de Sirius. La chica pelirroja estaba en su sitio.

-Bonita, ese es mi sitio- soltó sarcástica.

Lily se levantó despacio dejando su sitio libre, Janet se acercó a Isis y la hizo levantar de la silla en la que estaba para que la chica se pudiese sentar al lado de su nieto.

-Gracias señora Potter- dio Lily tan alto como su estado de ánimo después de la batalla se lo permitía.

-No hay de qué cariño- la mujer hablaba con una dulzura impropia para el estado de ánimo en la pulcra cocina.- ¿Dónde vives joven?

Se dirigía a Remus.

-En Cambridge, señora- respondió Remus tan cortés como siempre.

-¿Y dónde vas las lunas llenas?- la mujer parecía entretenida haciendo sonrojar al joven- Lo digo porque como eres un licántropo.

Remus miró a James molesto.

-No acuse a su amigo, una aurora experta en criaturas las reconoce. El cuerpo de Aurores no se compone sólo de engreídos duelistas como mi marido- el señor Potter bajó la cabeza avergonzado- Colóquese en mi silla, por favor.

Remus se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en el sitio de la señora. Mientras esta le sonreía dulcemente.

-Isis, siéntate en tu sitio.

-¿Por qué?- hizo berrinche la niña. Sin atreverse a arrimarse a Sirius, sobretodo después de lo que le había dicho en el círculo.

-Porque lo digo yo- la señora no levantó el tono de voz pero la niña la obedeció sin volver a rechistar.

Sirius le dio la espalda, no quería saber nada de ella cuando lo único que quería hacer era volver a esa maldita casa junto a sus padres, como bien había dicho Lily, unos malditos mortífagos.

-Sirius, siéntate correctamente- las palabras tenían un único destinatario, pero todos recolocaron su espalda sobre los respaldos, incluido el señor Potter.- Y ahora vais a empezar a contarme que ha pasado desde el principio. Isis, por favor.

La niña se puso en pie mientras la señora Potter se deleitaba viéndola sufrir.

-Estábamos jugando al Quidditch. Yo estaba a punto de lanzar un penalty cuando vi la marca- la niña se detuvo ante un ronco carraspeo, pero siguió a lo suyo- No pude parar y me dirigí hacia allí. ¡Pensaba regresar! ¡Lo juro!- los ojos de la niña lloraban de verdad, no estaban sólo enrojecidos- Cuando alcancé la marca había un montón de asquerosos mortífagos. Y ya no pude regresar.

Henry ladeó la cabeza, hacia un momento los había defendido, incluso quería ir con ellos, y ahora los denominaba asquerosos. Su versión de todas formas no era correcta.

-Sirius, tu versión, por favor- señaló la señora Potter mientras sacaba una botella blanca de la alacena.

Sirius se puso en pie mientras Isis recuperaba la compostura en la silla, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Estábamos entrenando a Quidditch con Isis, ella iba a lanzar un penalty cuando vimos la marca Morsmodre en el cielo y usted señora nos indicó que corriéramos adentro de la casa, mientras se lo mostraba a Henry y a Isis. Le dijimos a Isis que soltase la quaffle, vimos caer la pelota y pensé que nos seguía detrás, cuando James y yo vimos que Isis no nos seguía corrimos al cuarto a por las varitas y dejar las escobas, nos pusimos las túnicas y bajamos al primer piso, por si acaso necesitaban nuestra ayuda, pero al no ver a Isis creí que me moría, sobretodo porque el señor Potter ya estaba dentro, y mi hermana no venía con él. El señor Potter nos mandó al cuarto, pero yo no podía dejar a Isis allí sola ante el peligro, sobretodo cuando la mocosa no sabe lo que es el peligro.

-Eh!- se quejó Isis golpeando el brazo lesionado sin darse cuenta.

-¡ISIS!- gritó Sirius alejándose de la niña.- Mi brazo- el chico lloraba amargo.

-Ups, lo siento. Pero no soy una mocosa- recalcó la niña poniéndose en pie.

Sirius la miró a punto de derrumbarse de puro dolor cuando la señora Potter dejó un vaso con un líquido blanco delante del muchacho.

-Tómatelo ahora y el dolor pasará- y le acarició el brazo sano delicadamente.

Sirius se sentó y se bebió el contenido ahogando una arcada al final, la mujer había servido un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla al lado, por lo que Sirius vació el contenido para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

-Gracias, señora Potter- le agradeció el chico con una mueca de disgusto.

-Prosigue, por favor.

-Cuando usted desapareció por la chimenea, el señor Potter cogió a James y lo envió a la sede- Henry carraspeó y Sirius lo miró indignado- Mi hermana es de fiar, puede que sea impulsiva pero no es una maldita mortífaga- seguía hablando sin levantar la voz, aunque la sangre le hervía de rabia, el señor Potter la había clasificado como posible traidora a la Orden, él no la conocía- Salí de la casa con la intención de traerla aunque fuese a la fuerza, y no porque se quisiese unir a ellos, sino porque intuía que mis padres estarían en el ataque y podían confundirla, mintiéndole como han hecho toda su vida. James me alcanzó casi llegando, Isis estaba rodeada de cincuenta mortífagos, recibiendo maldiciones imperdonables. Apunto de perder la consciencia.

-De acuerdo, Remus. Te llamas así, ¿no? Debes ser el hijo de John y Antela Lupin, los conozco, son amigos de la familia desde hace años, aunque tú no lo sepas. Cuenta tu versión, por favor- pidió la señora Potter.

Remus se levantó de su silla imitando a sus amigos y miró a la señora Potter como se apoyaba a la encimera.

-Estábamos en la SEDE y apareció James con los ojos llorosos y el brazo adolorido, yo estaba junto a Lily cuando apareció por la tercera chimenea, nos acercamos a él corriendo y nos dijo que Isis se había ido hacia una marca tenebrosa, tal y como salía el último pasajero de la red flu nos volvimos a meter en la chimenea. Salimos en el comedor de su casa y vi al señor Potter gritar a unos aurores de élite, corrimos fuera de la casa y el señor Potter llamó a James asustado, a lo lejos vimos a Sirius que se acercaba veloz a un grupo muy numeroso de mortífagos, cuando le dimos alcance vi horrorizado que a Isis la estaban cosiendo a maldiciones y se mantenía en pie. Cómo, no tengo ni idea, sabía que Isis era fuerte, pero no sabía cuánto, cada vez que lo pienso creo que ella podría pertenecer a la Orden igual que nosotros.- Sirius lo taladró con la mirada- Si Isis no llega a estar allí no salimos ninguno vivo- Henry volvió a carraspear, pero lo dejó al ver la mirada furiosa que le lanzó su mujer- Decidimos ir a socorrerla, por suerte nos reconoció y creó un escudo alrededor de nosotros, decidimos rodearla, y ella intentaba salir por todos los medios, aún no entiendo porqué, sentí la magia de Isis correr entre mis piernas y vi como iban cayendo los mortífagos poco a poco- Henry lo miró alarmado pero no dijo nada- Notaba que el escudo se debilitaba y entonces vi a Isis saltar por encima de Lily que había sido alcanzada por una maldición, derribé a unos cuantos mortífagos y corrí tras ella, Sirius iba algunas zancadas por delante, cuando llegué separé a Isis de Sirius, estaba como loca, a punto de matarlo.

Remus se sentó en la silla, la señora Potter le invitó a una cerveza de mantequilla tibia, a la cuál el licántropo aceptó encantado, tenía la garganta rasposa.

-Muy bien, señorita Evans, su versión, por favor- la mujer la señaló con el dedo.

-Bueno, yo coincido con Remus en todo menos en que un mortífago me alcanzase con una maldición, el escudo era muy fuerte sobre mí, lo que pasó es que algo me tiró de un pie y me agaché para ver que era, cuando me levanté fue cuando me alcanzó un diffindo, pero Isis desvió el rayo con un ligero movimiento de mano y sólo me alcanzó el brazo, un ligero rasguño. Cuando Isis estuvo bien lejos fue cuando James tiró de mi con fuerza y conforme nos acercábamos a ella volvía a sentir el escudo protector sobre mi.- Henry descruzó los brazos que los mantenía sobre su pecho y extendió las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, Janet lo miró de reojo, dándole a entender que por nada del mundo cortase la narración de la chica- Cuando llegué hasta ella me aseguré que no tuviese ningún rasguño y luego…

-Bien, suficiente- la mujer le tendió una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y añadió- Bienvenida a la familia. James, tu turno.

-No tengo nada que añadir, ya lo han dicho todo.

-¿Seguro?- le tendió su segunda oportunidad.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Henry, tu turno.

-Yo te comentaré lo que ha pasado en privado, para que puedas decidir el castigo de estos jóvenes.

La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada, sabía lo que tenía en mente ese hombre, llevaba desde los catorce años con él, y durante el discurso de los chicos le había dejado entrar en su mente, sólo a ella.

Ambos habían notado los intentos de la niña, había que reconocer que era buena, pero aún necesitaba práctica.

-Muy bien, los chicos a un cuarto y las chicas al otro, si oigo movimiento durante la noche me conoceréis enfadada de verdad. James, préstale un pijama a tu amigo. Lily, yo te daré un camisón mío. Ahora, a la cama.- la mujer esperó a que todos abandonasen la cocina para saltar al cuello de su marido y besarlo con pasión, en ninguna otra misión de su esposo lo había pasado tan mal.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, y los chicos también- intentó tranquilizarla frotando la espalda de la auror en círculos- Calma, Janet. Son fuertes, e Isis es condenadamente buena en protección. Sabe transfigurarse, en arcángel, Janet, un diestro arcángel.

El hombre hablaba orgulloso de la pequeña niña, aún veía las alas de la niña, fuertes, robustas, con la túnica blanca impregnada por la sangre del mortífago al que había matado con un golpe certero.

-Henry, la buscaban a ella. Estuve hablando con Dumbledore, lo detuve porque quería venir aquí, para proteger a Isis. Henry, es la Hija de la Luz, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Eso son cuentos para niños, fábulas sobre el bien y el mal. La vida no es tan sencilla, hay un montón de estadios intermedios. Janet, la vida no es blanca o negra como cuenta la leyenda, estamos los grises de por medio, y los grises somos la gran mayoría, más claros o más oscuros, pero no blancos o negros.

-Henry, Dumbledore me dijo que era la Hija de la Luz. Y yo le creo.- la mujer hablaba despacio.

-De acuerdo, es la Hija de la Luz, pero mientras esté bajo este techo, ¿Puedo seguir llamándola Isis?

Janet se separó de él y le asestó un manotazo en el pecho. El hombre sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras la atraía hacia él y la volvía a besar con pasión, recostándola sobre la mesa de la cocina.


	68. Chapter 68

**Capítulo LXVIII. Consecuencias de desobediencia.**

Isis se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras Lily cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

-Isis, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- la niña parecía enferma.

Lily se acercó a ella despacio y se sentó en un lateral del colchón.

-Me odia- dijo entre sollozos- Cómo todos, ahora ya no podré volver a casa, no hay ni un solo Black que me quiera.

Los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto, cada vez más incontrolado, con grandes sacudidas en el cuerpo de la niña al intentar calmarse, pero estaba desgarrada de dolor.

-Isis, yo te quiero- intentó consolarla acariciándole la espalda, pero la niña se apartó del contacto físico.

-Déjame, Lily. Por favor- suplicó ahogándose entre las lágrimas.

Unos nudillos tocaron suavemente a la puerta y Lily se giró para ver quién entraba. Sonrió al ver que era James.

-Te vas a meter en un lío- le advirtió su novia con una cálida sonrisa.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a la cama y levantó a la chica para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. Cabeceó hacia Isis con mirada interrogativa.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Isis, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo- le informó el animago- Te está esperando en nuestro cuarto.

Isis rodó sobre la cama y se dejó caer al suelo para limpiarse las lágrimas antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Sirius. Cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir y se quedó delante de la puerta del cuarto contiguo, el más cercano a la habitación de los abuelos de James. Pero el cuarto estaba vacío.

Oyó risas por las escaleras y se metió dentro, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Una figura estaba tras la puerta, con la mirada sombría.

Oyó el grifo del cuarto de baño en funcionamiento y se preguntó si Remus y Sirius estarían los dos adentro.

En casa de sus padres muchos hombres iban a los baños juntos. A ella le gustaba tener su momento de intimidad en esas ocasiones. Pero suponía que habría gustos para todo.

Isis soltó un suspiro lastimero, ese cuarto tenía mejores vistas que el suyo, y era mucho más grande, había dos camas de cuerpo y medio, idénticas a las de Hogwarts, recordó la voz de su padre y las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus azulados ojos, cayéndole sobre la camiseta manchada de sangre.

-¿Duele?- la pregunta la sobresaltó.

Sirius se acercó hasta ella y depositó un suave beso sobre su cabecita.

Se sentó en la cama, dio unas suaves golpecitos a su lado, junto a la almohada y le indicó con la cabeza que se acercase.

Isis dudó durante unos instantes, pero su hermano tampoco podría hacerle demasiado daño con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo. Se sentó junto a él y en un momento notó el brazo de su hermano apretar sus hombros con fuerza hacia él.

-No digas nada, esta noche llegué a pensar que no podría volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. No sabes lo que significas para mí, cuando Dumbledore dijo que eras mi hija me lo tomé a la tremenda, cuando descubrimos la verdad me enfadé, te perdía Isis. Cuando ocurrió lo de Navidad empecé a mover los hilos y pedí tu custodia, alegando ante un tribunal que sufrías maltrato, relatando las vejaciones que te hicieron aquella noche, Albert Dorian tenía la última palabra y el seis de Junio me convertí en tu representante legal hasta que cumplas los diecisiete. Isis, sólo quiero que seas feliz, de verdad, que puedas disfrutar de la vida. Isis- el chico seguía hablándole en susurros- se que es difícil, pero te aseguro que al final te acostumbras. No quiero que vivas lo mismo que tuve que vivir yo. ¿Sabes por qué escape aquella noche?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó su hermano apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

Isis carraspeó.

-Porque no querías asistir a la fiesta, no querías que te comprometiesen con nadie.

-Vale, por eso también. Pero la razón principal era que esa noche me iban a marcar dentro del redil. No soy un mortífago, ni lo quiero ser. Creo que están equivocados, ellos rechazan a todos los que son diferentes. Esta noche…

-Me odia, Sirius, papá me odia- la niña rompió a llorar de nuevo.

¿Cómo negar aquella evidencia? Cerró los ojos y estrechó más el abrazo.

Poco a poco el llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos, y poco después la respiración de la niña se volvió acompasada.

-¿Todo bien?- la voz de Remus rompió el silencio.

Sirius abrió los ojos algo desubicado, Isis dormía sobre su regazo, se le había ido resbalando despacio y dormía sobre sus piernas.

James atravesó el baño y su cara mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imposible de ocultar.

-Genial, Remus. Sirius, ¿Te importa dormir con Isis esta noche? Es que le voy a pedir permiso al abuelo para pasar la noche con Lily- le pidió el joven.

-¿Qué?- el chico volvía a estar alerta- James estamos a la espera de un castigo, ¿Hablas en serio?

James asintió con la cabeza, sin poder borrar la mueca de felicidad en su cara.

-Si bajas esas escaleras tu abuela te arranca la cabeza de cuajo- le advirtió el licántropo.

-Mi querido amigo, mis abuelos ya están en el cuarto y si no quieren dormir con un nieto de diecisiete años entre ellos le darán permiso para pernoctar con su novia- y les guiñó un ojo- ¿Cómo está Isis?

-No cambies de tema- le advirtió Sirius- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ya están en el cuarto?

-Oh! Vamos, ¿Os hago un dibujo?- el chico lo mostró mímicamente.

-No- dijeron los otros dos merodeadores a la vez.

James asintió con la cabeza. Sacó el pijama de su baúl y se acercó a la pequeña.

Se acuclilló a su lado y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió al pasillo, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de sus abuelos. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos y al cabo de dos minutos Henry asomó la cabeza por la puerta, impidiéndole ver el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó molesto.

-Voy a pasar la noche fuera de mi cuarto, o con Lily o con vosotros, tú eliges.

-¿Henry?- la voz de su abuela se oyó desde el interior del dormitorio- ¿Quién es? ¿Pasa algo?

-Duerme dónde te de la gana, pero no molestes más- metió la cabeza y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Quién era cariño?- James tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Nada, Janet. ¿Por dónde íbamos?- el chico despegó la oreja de la puerta y corrió hasta el cuarto de Isis, en dónde su novia lo esperaba con un sugerente salto de cama, con una batita a juego.

Se acercó hasta ella y le besó el cuello suavemente mientras retiraba el cepillo de pelo de sus manos.

-¿Qué te han dicho?- preguntó la chica rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

-Estoy aquí, ¿No?- el chico lanzó el pijama hacia la cama y la rodeó atrayéndola hacia él.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- la chica lo empujaba lentamente con pequeños besos.- Para ser un rompedor de normas nato, esa respuesta no es buena.

James la sujetó más fuerte de la cintura y profundizó el beso. Correspondido de inmediato, a la vez que la chica mesaba su alborotada cabellera.

En el cuarto de los chicos un ambiente totalmente distinto se respiraba.

-Iban a por ella, la estaban buscando, Remus- el chico susurraba las palabras para no despertar a la pequeña que dormía sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Remus se estaba poniendo una camiseta limpia del cajón de James, aunque él era unos cuántos centímetros más alto, su amigo tenía más espalda por lo que la camiseta apenas le llegaba al botón del pantalón de tela, pero le quedaba algo holgada- Fue Isis la que acudió a ver la marca. Sólo fue curiosidad, Sirius.

-No creo que sólo fuese curiosidad, para mí que la estaban invocando. Mi hermana está loca, eso lo sé, pero no tanto como para poner en peligro la vida de otras personas- Sirius acariciaba con delicadeza aquella melenita, levantó la mano despacio y se miró la palma, estaba impregnada de sangre fresca.- O Dios mío, está herida.

Remus salió de la cama e hincó la rodilla en el suelo para revisar la posible herida de la niña, llevaba el pelo impregnado de sangre reseca al igual que toda la camiseta. No la había oído quejarse en todo el combate, por lo que supuso que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni un solo rasguño. Como siempre, una guerrera experta.

-Sirius, debe ser sangre del mortífago- Remus no encontraba nada, salvo los mechones pegados en la cabecita.

-No, mira bien- extendió la palma para que pudiese ver el color rojo de su palma- Esta sangre es fresca.

-Creo que lo mejor es limpiarla bien, antes de buscar nada- se levantó del suelo y se metió de nuevo en el baño.

Sirius oyó de nuevo el agua caer dentro de la bañera. Su amigo sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Desnúdala, al agua le queda nada- y volvió a meterse en el baño.

-¿Qué la desnude? Estupendo, Sirius.- el chico se maldecía asimismo- Tienes las piernas dormidas, el brazo derecho roto, el cuerpo baldado de crucios y encima tienes que desnudar a tu hermana.

Remus vertió una churritada de jabón en el agua para crear suficiente espuma, los baños eran mucho más relajantes con espuma, al menos para él.

Volvió a salir del baño y vio a Sirius hacer enormes esfuerzos con un solo brazo para bajarle los pantalones elásticos a la niña, sonrió, ni siquiera le había quitado las zapatillas de media bota.

-Anda, déjame, manquito- bromeó el rubio, apartando a su amigo.- Entra en la bañera, el agua ya está lista.

-¿Quieres que me bañe con ella?

Remus se quedó con una zapatilla en la mano y le contestó.

-Está dormida, necesito que alguien la sujete dentro del agua. ¿O pretendes ahogarla?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo?- saltó el chico indignado.

Remus sonrió al ver como su amigo se metía en el baño murmurando por lo bajo. Por suerte Isis dormía profundamente. Terminó de desnudarla y la cogió en brazos. Entró al baño y vio como Sirius se introducía en la tina, con los calzoncillos puestos.

-Cuanto jabón- se quejó el animago.

-No seas guarro Sirius- bromeó el rubio colocando suavemente a la niña entre las piernas de su hermano- Sujétala, anda.

Sirius la apretó con sus piernas y le pasó un brazo por el pecho.

Remus cogió una esponja rosa y metió la mano en el agua, para escurrirla sobre la cabeza de la niña, la espuma se teñía de rojo allí por donde el agua resbalaba.

-Sirius…

-Dime- le respondió su amigo mientras frotaba el cuerpo de su hermana con otra esponja.

-¿Cómo era Isis de pequeña?

-¿A qué te refieres?- el animago paró de repente.

-Bueno… es que no he visto a nadie que levante tanto instinto de protección en ti y a la vez sea capaz de sacarte de quicio tan rápido- le explicó su amigo.

Sirius sonrió tontamente, si Remus no supiese que era su hermano, simplemente hubiese jurado que aquél chico estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿La ves? Pues era igual que ahora pero no alcanzaba el metro de altura.

-En casa de tus padres, ¿También conseguía sacarte de quicio?

-Cuando vivía allí pensaba que era una asquerosa serpiente, el único que sabía que iba a quedar en Gryffindor era Regulus. Regulus la conoce mejor que nadie, ellos siempre han sido grandes amigos. Yo me llevaba demasiados años con ella, no jugaba con ella si es a lo que te refieres.

-¿Cuándo aprendió a volar?

-Ni idea, sólo se que tras mi segundo curso escolar, cuando fuimos a Italia a visitar al tío Alphard con mis primas ella se empeñó en jugar al Quidditch con nosotros y consiguió derribar a Bella de un empujón, a partir de ahí en casa jugaba con nosotros en verano, cuando mis padres no estaban.

-¿Por qué cuando tus padres no estaban?

El mago lo miró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Jugábamos al escondite sobre las escobas, dentro de la casa.

-No- el mago no se lo podía creer.

-Te lo juro Remus- siguió con el baño de su hermana.

-Tío eso es peligroso, podríais haberos matado.

-Éramos niños, no conocíamos el peligro.

-Vale, luego no le eches en cara que se pone en peligro, la culpa la tienes tú. Eras igual que ella.- le regañó su amigo.

-Lo se, Remus. Por eso se que es superior a sus fuerzas, el peligro la llama. Pero me preocupa, se supone que la tengo que cuidar.

Remus vertió una nuez de champú de camomila sobre la palma de su mano y masajeó el cuero cabelludo de la niña, despacio, consciente que la cabeza de la niña estaba herida. Se limpió las manos para que reposase.

-¿Dónde aprendisteis a patinar?- recordó que los dos hermanos patinaban de maravilla.

-En la pista de hielo, nos apuntamos Andrómeda y yo, y ella se venía detrás y nos imitaba. Andy se lo dejó y yo seguí yendo con Isis, la seleccionaron muy pronto. Era muy habilidosa, a los tres años ganamos unos regionales y competimos en los estatales.

-¿Ganasteis?- preguntó emocionado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No, tuvimos un percance. Mis padres acudieron a la competición avisados por Bella y la sacaron de la pista a punta de varita. Luego mi padre nos azotó a los dos en medio del comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la familia Black. Ella suplicaba que parase, pero mi padre cada vez la golpeaba más fuerte. Después de eso me retiré del patinaje, Isis intentó convencerme para continuar, pero no la podía arriesgar en aquella casa. No después de lo que le habían hecho. Pero era testaruda…

-¿Cómo no me sorprende?

-Siguió patinando en la calle con los chicos, sobre ruedas en verano y con cuchillas en el hielo, la veía divertirse, mis padres nunca estaban. Julia la dejaba jugar con ellos y la animaba a integrarse en la sociedad.

-¿Julia?

-¿Recuerdas la posible expulsión?

-¿La chica?- susurró Remus ante el movimiento de Isis al quitarle el jabón del cabello.

-La Diosa. Esa mujer ha hecho más por Isis en tres años que mi madre en toda su vida.- Sirius sujetó la cabeza de su hermana con delicadeza, ayudando a Remus para retirarle el jabón. Aspiró el aroma, le encantaba el olor a camomila.

-¿La enseñó a cantar?- inquirió el licántropo sacando una toalla del armario.

-No, eso es lo único bueno que ha hecho mi madre, la música es el único placer muggle que se disfruta en esa casa. Mi madre nos obligaba a Regulus y a mí a tocar el piano, Remus, mis dedos han sangrado de aporrear las teclas. Isis tenía capacidad innata y aprendió viéndonos, tenía buena voz, Julia también le potenció ese don metiéndola en un coro- sonrió melancólicamente- No sabía aún subirse al taburete y ya se colaba entre mis piernas para tocar conmigo. Con el chupete en la boca.

Remus se imaginó la escena y sonrió.

-Es hora de salir- anunció con la toalla abierta y mirando hacia la puerta. Un apuesto chico estaba apoyado en el marco.- ¿Todo bien, James?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y entró al baño. Sacó a Isis de la bañera y la sacseó para que el agua escurriese, la puso de espaldas a Remus y éste la cubrió con la toalla, dejándola sobre los brazos de James y su bien torneado torso.

Lily entró envuelta en la sábana y se emocionó al ver a Isis en brazos de su novio, con ella no era tan delicado.

-Me voy a poner celosa- anunció de broma, acercándose hasta la niña.

-¿De mi hermana?- preguntó sorprendido el joven.

-No es tu hermana- le devolvió la pelirroja- Sirius, sal de la bañera de una vez.

El joven se estaba cubriendo la cintura con una toalla, del mismo tamaño que la de su hermana, a él apenas le rodeaba la cintura y a ella la cubría por completo.

-Bueno, si no da la talla ya sabes donde estoy- bromeó el chico besando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, manco- le soltó la chica empujándolo fuera del cuarto.- Coge un pijama para Isis. Están en el segundo cajón de la cómoda.

Su novio la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-A tu abuela se le olvidó darme uno. Tuve que cogerle uno a Isis.

-¿Eso era de Isis?- el chico de gafas tragó.

-Sí, le puse un encantamiento agrandador, no podría ni haberlo pasado por la cabeza- la chica lo miró extrañada- ¿Qué?

-Nada- contestó el chico pasándole a la rubia a Remus.

Sirius volvió al cuarto de baño con la cara como un tomate.

-¿No me digas que nunca habías visto ropa interior de chica?- se burló la chica en brazos de su novio.

-Te has equivocado de cajón. Esa debe ser tu ropa, preciosa- le soltó el chico nervioso.

-Sirius, vine con lo puesto, mi baúl está en casa de mis padres. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegué aquí?

-Esa no es la ropa de Isis. Isis lleva braguitas de snitches y pijamas de ositos- le explicó el apuesto joven- Tiene once años.

-Sirius, desde el año pasado comparte cuarto conmigo y te digo que los pijamas de ositos los odiaba, de hecho le dejó uno a Peter sin estrenar, que le había regalado su madre. De raso.

-Mi hermana nunca ha llevado salto de cama, ni bragas de encaje.

-¿Has visto alguna braga de encaje? Lleva bragas sin costuras.

-Cuando Peter le dio con la varita- empezó James- Llevaba braguitas de dibujos.

Remus suspiró.

-Estaba con el periodo- anunció el mago.

-¿Perdón?- dijeron los otros dos chicos a la vez.

-Tenía la regla. Tú hermana ya es una mujer, fisiológicamente hablando, claro.- explicó el licántropo.

-Estupendo- afirmó el chico de ojos grises- Sencillamente genial.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? Es lo normal- se mosqueó la chica.

Sirius salió del baño con los brazos en alto, indignado, lo oyeron rebuscar en los cajones de la habitación de la niña y volvió a atravesar el baño con algo de ropa en su mano sana.

-Bueno, todo vuestro- les animó Remus llevándose a Isis a su cuarto.

-Gracias Remus- murmuraron los dos a la vez.

Sirius estaba sobre el colchón de su cama con los pantalones del pijama puestos y mirando la camisetita de su hermana, con unos pantaloncitos cortos a juego.

-Se hace mayor, Remus. Ya no es una niña- el animago estaba con la moral por los suelos.

Remus dejó a Isis sobre la cama, envuelta en la toalla y se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

-Todos nos hacemos mayores, Sirius. Es ley de vida- le zarandeó la rodilla.

-Yo no quería que Isis creciera. Quería que se quedara siendo mi niña. Ya tiene once años, dentro de nada empezará a salir con chicos que le harán daño. Las Harpies le han dado una oportunidad, para el veinte de Julio.

-¿Una prueba? ¿Las Harpies?- Remus tenía los ojos desorbitados- Eso es fantástico. ¿Sabes lo que están cobrando? ¿Sabes lo que cobra Jones por partido ganado?

-Jones es la capitana- le informó Sirius.

-Jones es la que menos cobra de todo el equipo, es la jugadora más reciente y se está llevando doscientos galeones por partido jugado y quinientos por partido ganado. Su prima por ganar es mayor que por jugar.

-Aidan Armstrong no cobra tanto- razonó Sirius, la situación de su hermana se asemejaba más a la del chico.

-Aidan cobra doscientos cincuenta por partido, lo estipuló su manager, gane o pierda el equipo. Su padre es un buen negociante, para la trayectoria que llevan los Chuddleys yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero las Harpies ganan, casi todos los partidos. Y luego están las apuestas, tío. Se apuesta por todo, por quién marcará más tantos, por quién atrapará la snitch, por quien será la primera golpeada por una bludger- la cara del animago se contrajo de dolor- por quién saldrá sin un rasguño del partido- agregó al ver la cara de disgusto de su amigo- Vamos Sirius, Isis es buena, tienes que firmar el papel. Tenemos que entrenarla para que sea seleccionada, es su futuro.

-Remus, estas vendiendo la piel del oso antes de ser cazado- le cortó su amigo. Por fin había entendido ese refrán.- Vamos a revisar la cabeza de mi hermana, te digo que está herida.

-Yo confío en Isis y se que si lo intenta lo conseguirá- Remus estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Remus se acercó a la niña y le revisó la cabeza, justo unos dedos por encima de la nuca tenía una brecha de un centímetro, apenas sangraba.

-¿Necesita puntos?- preguntó Sirius observando el corte.

-Yo no se los pondría- se separó de la niña y rebuscó dentro de su túnica, sacó la varita y apuntó la cabeza de la niña- Episkeyo.

-Gracias- le dijo Sirius al ver como la herida se cerraba.

Remus le colocó el pijama de verano de tirantes, muy sugerente para una niña y la tumbó al lado de Sirius.

-Ahora a dormir, que ya es tarde- se metió en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Era una bonita noche estrellada de luna nueva.

Se oían las lechuzas ululando en la lejanía y un búho sobre la rama del árbol que amenazaba con colarse por la ventana.

A mitad de la noche estalló una tormenta, los señores Potter fueron los únicos en despertarse, inspeccionando la habitación de los jóvenes, por si alguno se había asustado del aire que silbaba alrededor de la casa. Abrieron la puerta de las niñas y se encontraron a James abrazando a Lily, medio despierto mientras la observaba con dulzura. La chica tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y él había pasado un brazo alrededor de su cintura, arrimándosela completamente.

-¿Todo bien?- le sonrió la señora Potter.

-Se asustó cuando estalló la tormenta y vine…- empezó el joven muerto de vergüenza, con su abuelo no tenía ningún problema de hablar sobre sexo, pero con su abuela era distinto.

-James, cariño, conozco a tu abuelo desde hace más de cincuenta años, no me tienes que explicar como es un Potter en la cama- el chico pensó que el corazón le saldría por la boca como siguiese bombeando de aquella manera- Duérmete. Buenas noches, cielo.

Le besó la cabeza y salió de la habitación en donde le esperaba un bien torneado torso.

-¿Tú le diste permiso?- le preguntó con la cabeza ladeada.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza.

-Me amenazó con meterse en mi cama- se defendió el hombre bajo la mirada de reproche de la señora.

-Si es que sois igualitos- rió divertida.

-Y tú una tramposa- entrecerró los ojos, le había tomado el pelo.

-Armas de mujer, cariño. No tengo tanta fuerza como tú- le aseguró abriendo la puerta del cuarto de los chicos- Me recuerda a Marian, la hecho tanto de menos.

La señora no se atrevía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Henry pasó al cuarto y cerró la ventana con cuidado.

Tapó bien a los chicos y acarició la mejilla de la niña con suavidad. Dispuesto a marcharse oyó una dulce vocecita.

-Señor Potter, siento mucho haberle desobedecido y hacer que mi hermano le desobedeciera.

El hombre se quedó parado y se acercó a la cama.

-No importa, lo importante es que estáis todos a salvo- besó la mejilla de la niña y le guiñó un ojo- Duérmete pequeña. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor… - la niña soltó un prolongado bostezo y añadió-Henry.

El señor Potter salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, arrastrando a su mujer de la mano.

Entraron en su dormitorio y dejaron la puerta abierta.


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo LXIX: Por la mañana.**

El sonido de las guitarras eléctricas del principio de la canción no los despertó pero tras el primer redoble de tambor todos saltaron de la cama, alarmados por el volumen de la música.

Sirius buscó a su hermana pero no estaba, miró su brazo, los huesos estaban soldados y podía moverlo perfectamente.

-¿Es Def Leppard?- James entraba corriendo al cuarto.

Desde afuera se oía Let´s Get Rocked, a tal volumen que si el grupo hubiese estado cantando dentro del cuarto no se escucharía tan alto.

Henry entró al cuarto de los chicos para regañarlos pero se sorprendió al verlos tan descolocados como él.

-¿Dónde está Isis? ¿Qué es ese follón?- las palabras del mago apenas se oían entre los acordes.- ¡James, abre la ventana!

James corrió hacia la ventana y obedeció sin rechistar, una ráfaga le revolvió el pelo y al instante tenían a Isis sentada sobre la escoba de su hermano en medio del cuarto.

-¿Quién quiere jugar a Quidditch?- preguntó la niña inocentemente.- ¡Vamos!

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar salió por la puerta y dirigió la escoba hacia las escaleras. Henry no se podía creer lo que acababa de ver, la ventana apenas tenía cincuenta centímetros cuadrados y la niña había pasado a una velocidad increíble. La música cesó de repente y se escuchó el berrido de la señora Potter acompañado de Lily.

-¡ISIS!¡Jesús! ¡Más cuidado jovencita!

-¡Hermana de Black tenías que ser!

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y rompieron a carcajadas. Isis era todo un caso.

-Vamos, vestiros antes de que nos maten a la joven cazadora- les animó el hombre saliendo del cuarto.

Los gritos seguían inundando el piso de arriba.

-¡Podrías haberte matado! ¿Quién te ha enseñado a volar así?

-En la escuela ya vuela así, señora Potter.

-Pues esas formas no son propias de una señorita. Las damas volamos con las dos piernas cayendo hacia el mismo lado.

-¿Así?- preguntó Isis colocándose sobre la escoba como había dicho la señora Potter, marcando una perfecta paloma de brazos sobre el mástil.

-¡No hagas eso!- la mujer tenía una mano sobre el pecho, la niña estaba a dos metros del suelo, fuera del alcance de las brujas.

Lily se acercó al aparato de música para bajar el volumen, era imposible no hablar a gritos para que las pudiese escuchar.

-Oh, Lily, el rock se ha de escuchar a todo volumen.

-Baja de la escoba y hablaremos.

-No, no- canturreó la niña.- Abrid la puerta de la casa y cuando esté bien lejos me bajaré.

-No se vuela dentro de casa- le recalcó la señora mayor.- No hay espacio suficiente.

-Hay espacio de sobra- le demostró girando sobre su propio eje- Mire.

La señora Potter retrocedió asustada cuando la niña haciendo perfectos tirabuzones se coló por el hueco de la escalera y voló hasta el segundo piso.

-¿Esa era ella?- preguntó un sorprendido auror con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca ceñida, una copia de James pero más robusto y con pelo por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí, abuelo. Y no es lo más arriesgado que le he visto hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Conoce la jugada Banshee?- preguntó Remus viendo caer la escoba de Sirius por el hueco y tras ella un cuerpo que se agarraba de nuevo y recuperaba la horizontal a escasos dos metros del suelo.

-Imposible- aseguró el auror- Sólo la realizan hombres. Es demasiado peligrosa.

-Abuelo, la Banshee es fácil. La Zelston, Akanote, Briñas, nombra una cualquiera y estoy seguro que es capaz de ejecutarla.

-James- empezó el hombre.

-Pero lo que más me gusta es cuando salta sobre el mango de la escoba, lo hace con una facilidad- siguió su nieto hablando con sus amigos.

El auror se asomó por el hueco de las escaleras y vio a Isis negar con la cabeza, mientras las dos adultas le exigían que bajase de la escoba.

-Si, pero para eso necesita música- recalcó el licántropo- ¿Os acordáis del partido contra Ravenclaw el curso pasado? ¿Cuándo bailó a doce metros del suelo sobre la escoba?

El señor Potter los seguía escuchando, sin poder creerlo, aquella niña no era sólo una buena cazadora, aquella niña jugaba para divertirse, y por lo que se ve cuando se aburría se inventaba su propio juego.

-Quiero verlo- habló decidido.

-¿Perdón?- los tres chicos a la vez.

-Quiero ver lo que es capaz de hacer sobre una escoba.

-Eso es peligroso, señor- James y Remus miraron al chico alucinados- Quiero decir, si le digo que haga lo que quiera sobre la escoba podemos terminar en San Mungo.

-Sirius, necesito saber lo que es capaz de hacer sobre una escoba, es nuestro vehículo de transporte por excelencia, aparte de ser la herramienta de cualquier jugador de Quidditch profesional, y tu hermana va a pasar una prueba de aquí a unos días. Primero la harán volar sola, y si pasa la harán volar entre bludger locas, si lo superase, pasaría a bludger dirigidas y si por un casual es tan condenadamente buena, se va a enfrentar a todo un equipo, en el que tiene diez minutos para hacer un tanto. Necesito saber lo que es capaz de hacer.

Los chicos lo miraban aterrados.

-¿Os pensabais que el Quidditch profesional es igual al del colegio? ¿Por qué pensáis que cobran tanto, por su cara bonita? No digo que haya alguna del equipo que no sea linda, pero las jugadoras de Quidditch profesional no son justamente damiselas dispuestas a ser rescatadas por un príncipe. Mostradme lo que es capaz de hacer.

Todos bajaron la cabeza y se dirigieron a por sus escobas.

-¿Dónde vais?

-A por las escobas- respondió su nieto.

-Había pensado ir al callejón Diagon a por nuevas escobas, es el regalo de vuestras notas. Son excelentes chicos- les guiñó un ojo y bajó las escaleras dando saltos.

Se acercó a su señora y le contó lo que iba a hacer, sin pedir permiso.

-Es una niña, Henry- oyeron la voz de la señora Potter, una súplica en el cielo.

-Tú la metiste en esta casa, y está ocupada por jugadores de Quidditch, y posiblemente un profesional entre ellos.

-Hace muchos años de eso, ya no me acuerdo- le reprochó la señora.

-No hablaba de ti- miró hacia arriba- Hablaba de ella.

-¿Isis es profesional? No la he visto en ningún partido, no he oído de nadie tan joven en la liga. El último fue el nieto de Armstrong, y ya tiene quince años.

-Isis tiene una prueba par las Harpies el día veinte de Julio- informó el mago con una sonrisa.

-¿Las Harpies?- se sorprendió la señora- ¿Nuestras Holyhead Harpies?

-Las mismas- respondió el hombre orgulloso- Vamos al callejón Diagon, a la tienda de Quidditch, he decidido comprar escobas para todos, tenemos veintidós días para prepararla para las pruebas, ahora somos siete. Convence a los señores Evans y los Lupin para que los chicos se queden aquí. Los necesitamos- le besó la frente a su mujer y sujetó la escoba de Isis haciéndola bajar.

-Eh!- protestó Isis pateando la mano del mago, de pie sobre su escoba.

El hombre sacudió la escoba con tanto ímpetu que Isis tuvo que saltar de ella para no estamparse contra el suelo. Marcó un perfecto mortal y aterrizó con los dos pies en el suelo, echando a correr hacia la cocina seguida por Lily, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

La niña se deslizó por encima de la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a correr alrededor de ella perseguida por Lily, frenó en seco y la miró divertida.

-Eres lenta- le soltó divertida.

-Y tú una bocazas, como tu hermano.

-Somos Black, ¿Qué quieres?

-Un poco de respeto- juntó los dedos y le enseñó el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos- Con esto me bastaría.

-Yo te respeto- le sonrió la niña.

-¿De verdad? Pues entonces deja de correr.

-Te respeto pero no te obedezco, si voy ¿Qué harás?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Nada.

-Mientes.

-No haré nada Isis.

-Entonces, ¿Para que quieres que vaya?

Los chicos estaban muertos de la risa en la puerta de la cocina, ante la situación. Ellos habían hecho lo mismo la tira de veces con sus madres.

-Para explicarte una cosa- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Te escucho perfectamente desde aquí, habla- le respondió Isis decidida.

La pelirroja apartó una silla, se sentó en ella y se alisó las arrugas de la túnica.

-Esta mañana vino Albert Dorian y dijo que la Prueba de los Ancestros sería esta tarde- no se atrevía a mirar los ojos de Isis- La señora Potter y yo vamos a preparar la casa para recibirlos.

Isis se alejaba hacia la puerta negando con la cabeza.

Remus miró a sus amigos, también estaban blancos de terror, ya sabían en que consistía la dichosa prueba.

-¡Maldita sea Janet!- el grito del señor Potter los alarmó a todos- ¡Son niños!

A la señora Potter sólo se le oía murmurar, pero no conseguían entenderla.

-¡NO! Me niego- el señor Potter miró hacia la cocina y vio como Isis salía corriendo hacia el exterior, empujando la puerta de la cocina con fuerza, por un momento se le ocurrió dejarla escapar, él haría lo mismo de encontrarse en su situación, pero se lo pensó mejor y corrió tras ella, saliendo por la puerta principal de la casa.

Sirius, Remus y James se habían sentado en las sillas de la cocina, los medimagos llegarían en apenas cuatro horas.

-Odio las agujas- escupió Sirius mientras intentaba que sus manos dejasen de temblar.

Nadie dijo nada.

Lily se levantó despacio y salió de la cocina, dispuesta a arreglar la casa con la señora Potter.

La tormenta se volvió a desatar con fuerza, nacida de la nada, como si alguien hubiese tocado la cola de una sirena.

Al cabo de dos horas Henry entró a la cocina sujetando a Isis de la ropa.

-¿Qué te ofreció ese hijo de puta?- se encaraba a Sirius.

Sirius levantó la cara de la mesa.

-Su custodia- respondió con la voz rota.

-Y tú firmaste. Sin más. Estúpido. La custodia de Isis se firmó el veinte de Abril en tu última declaración. No hacía falta someterla a esta prueba. La Hija de la Luz es una maldita leyenda para magos con la cabeza llena de pajaritos, como vuestro querido director. Gente romántica, la gente práctica lucha en una guerra, o huye si hay algún sitio a donde esconderse, no crea un ejército y él se queda fuera. La gente valiente no pasa el bulto- el hombre estaba fuera de sus casillas, pero mantenía sujeta a Isis, que luchaba con fuerza por soltarse.

-Señor- Remus se puso en pie- Ella declaró que era la Hija de la Luz.

-Ella os engañó. Supongo que te refieres a la vez que Fudge se presentó en Hogwarts- el chico asintió con la cabeza- No era Fudge, era Dorian. Y ni siquiera lo intuisteis. Se llama Transfiguración y es una especialidad de las Transformaciones. En esta casa tenéis dos ejemplos de expertos y una niña con potencial. Una sirena y un arcángel con tan solo once años.

El volumen de voz, aún siendo alto, ya no era hiriente, más bien estaba cargado de orgullo.


	70. Chapter 70

**Capítulo LXX. La Prueba de los Ancestros.**

Los magos empezaron a inundar el salón de los Potter, cada cuál con la túnica más estrafalaria, Henry los miraba molesto, sentado en el sofá con ambos chicos a cada lado e Isis sobre su regazo.

-Tranquilos, ¿Vale?- intentó relajarlos, no había notado tan tenso a su nieto en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Charlus lo castigaba por pelear con Marian.

-Mira si es mi buen amigo Potter- el director del colegio se acercaba hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

-Quítate el disfraz, Dorian- escupió Henry sin ni siquiera dignarse a levantar la cabeza.

-De verdad, me pregunto cómo lo haces- los chicos reconocieron la voz de su profesor de Defensa.

-Engañaste a estos jóvenes cuál serpiente has sido toda tu vida- James y Sirius se miraban sin comprender. ¿Qué Dorian no había sido Hufflepuff?- ¿Les dijiste que eras de la casa de los tejones? Que bajo, incluso para ti.

El hombre se levantó con la niña en brazos y estrechó la mano del mago.

-¿Y tu preciosa mujer?- preguntó Albert con sorna.

-Supervisando las pociones que se les han de administrar a los chicos. En la cocina.

El Canon in D major de Albinoni sonaba como música de fondo.

-¿Crees que están preparados para oír la verdad?- preguntó Dorian- ¿O ya has conseguido que odien a tu mejor amigo?

-No lo se, son duros de roer y demasiado sentimentalistas.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día con Isis?

-Ajetreado- contestó el viejo auror con una sonrisa falsa- Pero lo más divertido vendrá ahora. Me vas a ayudar a sujetarla, o te abriré la cabeza.

-Que rudo- apoyó la mano sobre la espalda de la niña- Hola Isis.

Ella lo miró con odio de verdad, Henry la había hechizado harto de oír sus gritos.

-¿No pensarías que eras la única capaz de engañar a esos aburridos profesores, verdad?- el mago le guiñó un ojo- Tranquila, no será tan dolorosa como te imaginas.

Henry la tuvo que separar con fuerza cuando se lanzó al cuello de su amigo dispuesta a estrangularlo.

-¿Sabes Potter? Creo que te queda mejor que a mí- rió el mago de ojos claros.

-O te callas o la suelto- le amenazó su amigo sujetando los pequeños bracitos de la niña.

-¡Dorian! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo está Lis?- la señora Potter se acercó al mago y lo abrazó.

-Ella está bien, este año hace séptimo. Creo que se viene a Hogwarts- respondió el mago- Lo siento chicos, os tuve que mentir, no hubiese logrado sacar a esa niña de esa casa si no era a través de ti Sirius.

Sirius se hizo pequeño en el sofá cuando el mago se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que será simple el examen. Una muestra de sangre y ver qué vacunas os tenemos que poner, sólo eso. Se os administran las vacunas y desaparecemos- le guiñó un ojo- Pero necesitamos que hagáis un poco de teatro.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo sin comprender. El mago le revolvió el pelo y se dirigió a la señora Potter.

-¿Todo listo Janet?- le besó la mejilla y la maga asintió con la cabeza- Bien, manos a la obra.

Albert Dorian se frotó las manos y levantó a Sirius del sofá.

-¿Dónde me lleva?- preguntó el chico alarmado.

-A la habitación, chaval- soltó de forma autoritaria.

-¿Por qué?- Sirius se resistía al avance, sujetándose del sofá.- Suélteme.

Dorian arrastraba a Sirius de un pie, hasta que se metió en la habitación. Tuvo que hechizar la puerta para que el chico no saliese corriendo de allí.

En la vida había estado más asustado.

-Sirius, tranquilo. No te voy a hacer nada. Te lo prometo- le habló mirándole a los ojos.

-No lo creo. Ya me ha mentido muchas veces. Nos dijo que su hija había muerto y ahora resulta que va a ir a estudiar a Hogwarts.- Sirius caminaba en círculos por la habitación separándose del mago.

-En eso no le mentí, mi hija murió pero me dejó una hermosa niña a cambio, mi nieta. Cuando la veas me creerás- el mago sonrió y salió de la habitación.

En el rellano se encontró a Henry Potter con la niña en brazos y su nieto sujeto por un brazo, cuando miró al chico este desvió la mirada. Otro que seguramente ya no le tenía estima.

Albert abrió la puerta del cuarto y sujetó a Sirius para que no escapase. Henry cruzó el umbral con los otros dos, le pasó a Isis a Sirius y sacó tres jeringuillas del bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- preguntó Henry a su compañero.

-Sí, pero no me ha creído- y negó con la cabeza.

Dorian cogió el brazo de James y le colocó una goma por encima del codo.

Henry no le apartaba la vista de encima, siempre le habían parecido salvajes aquellas pruebas. ¿A qué tipo de persona se le ocurría traspasar la vena de otra con una aguja de más de cinco centímetros, y un diámetro de un milímetro?

El chico dio un respingo al notar el frío alcohol sobre su antebrazo, Dorian no solía pinchar en la flexura del codo, decía que esas venas estaban guardadas para ocasiones especiales. Con cuidado introdujo la aguja en una de las grandes venas que se le marcaban al chico y comenzó a extraer la sangre.

-¿Todo bien James?- preguntó Henry apretando el hombro de su nieto.

James asintió con la cabeza, había notado el pinchacito pero no le dolía ni sentía nada al salir la sangre.

Dorian terminó de cargar la jeringuilla con la sangre del joven mago y le apretó el mismo algodón dónde había perforado al chico.

-Sujétatelo, por favor- le pidió Dorian.

El mago tapó la aguja y la hizo desaparecer entre sus manos, el chico se quedó alucinado, aquello era hacer magia sin varita, como hacía Isis.

-¿De verdad no tiene nada con Isis?- los chicos tenían mente de enjambre, cuando Dorian le había contado la verdad a Sirius, Isis y James lo supieron al instante- Ella también hace magia sin varita.

Henry miró a su nieto y sonrió.

-Ven aquí, chaval- abrió sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

James se acercó a su abuelo y se dejó mimar.

-James- el hombre lo separó y le cruzó la cara. La mano de Henry se quedó marcada en la mejilla del adolescente- Llora.

James no sabía como reaccionar, su abuelo dio un paso hacia él y James se quedó estático.

Un latigazo sonó en la habitación y James se llevó las manos a las nalgas, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Lo siento, es lo más efectivo- se disculpó Dorian lanzando su cinturón encima de la cama de invitados- Ahora sal y dile a tu abuela que la sangre es tuya.

James abandonó la habitación con lágrimas en las mejillas y cojeando.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- le preguntó su chica.

Cómo respuesta se abrazó a ella y enterró la cara bajo su melena, mientras pasaba caminando torpemente entre los medimagos.

Los magos asintieron con la cabeza, el reconocimiento de la próstata era una de las pruebas más odiadas por los magos. Todos salían cojeando.

La pareja se metió en la cocina y su abuela ya esperaba con una inyección.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable de subirte la manga de la camiseta?- le preguntó su abuela acercándose hasta su lado.

James obedeció y desvió la mirada.

-Auch- se quejó cuando notó como la aguja atravesaba el músculo de su brazo.

Pero no se movió, le dolía pero se podía aguantar, era como un ligero escozor en el bíceps, como si alguien lo estuviese pellizcando.

Su abuela retiró la aguja del brazo y apretó con el algodón. Lily le sonrió y le besó despacio en los labios.

-Que valiente es mi chico- bromeó la pelirroja.

Sirius entró en la cocina con la cara bañada en lágrimas y cojeando bastante más que James, despacio se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Una medimaga se acercó a él con dos jeringuillas y él las miró horrorizado.

-No pienso bajarme los pantalones- advirtió el joven.

-Nadie te lo va a pedir, Sirius. Súbete las mangas- le dijo Janet.

Sirius obedeció y notó el pinchazo de la aguja en su músculo. Su amigo le apretó el brazo contrario con suavidad, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía las orejas enrojecidas.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró su amigo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se largó a llorar en brazos de su amigo una vez la medimaga extrajo la segunda aguja de su brazo. No quería dejarle los dos brazos adoloridos.

-Tranquilo- le susurró James acariciándole la nuca- Ya pasó.

-James, creo que soy gay- susurró en su cuello.

-¿Perdón?- su amigo lo miró incrédulo. ¿Sirius Black gay? Sí, y las quimeras eran dulces y gentiles mascotas.- ¿Qué dices?

Sirius no se atrevía a seguir hablando, tenía un nudo muy grande en la boca del estómago, él estaba convencido de que sólo le atraían y le ponían las mujeres, pero cuando el profesor Dorian le introdujo dos dedos en el recto se corrió sin poder evitarlo.

Y había sentido la misma descarga que en sus mejores polvos.

Los chicos abandonaron la cocina cuando Dorian se presentó en ella llevando a Isis de las piernas y Henry los echó de allí a voz en grito.

Ninguno pudo ver el rostro de la niña. James empujó a Sirius y lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Remus leía un libro tumbado sobre la cama. Lily se coló con ellos.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar- anunció James sentándose en su cama.- Sirius dice que es gay.

El libro de Remus se cerró con fuerza.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó despacio dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche- Porque si lo es no tiene ni pizca de gracia. Te has tirado a medio Hogwarts chaval, como poco serás bisexual.

-Sirius- Lily rompió el silencio- ¿Por qué piensas que eres gay?

-Porque me he corrido en la misma habitación que dos hombres- soltó agachando la mirada.

-Eso no es nuevo, en Hogwarts nos hacemos pajas, lo sabemos. Todos- habló James.

Lily pensaba que sobraba en aquella conversación, se dispuso a salir del cuarto por la puerta del baño cuando Sirius declaró: "El profesor Dorian me introdujo dos dedos en el recto y yo me corrí", la chica soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes? Yo no le veo la gracia- Sirius estaba más que molesto.

-Normal- Lily se sentó al lado de su novio- Chicos, como se nota que no conocéis vuestro cuerpo- bufó resignada- Tenéis una pequeña nuez llamada próstata, pegada a la pared del recto, que cuando la estimulas hace que segreguéis esperma. Es totalmente normal. Si no te hubieses corrido es cuando deberías preocuparte, Sirius.

-Pero si querían ver esperma me podrían haber pedido que me masturbase- se quejó el joven.

-Digamos que a sí matan dos pájaros de un tiro, ven si segregas y de paso notan si las paredes son flexibles. Eso es buena señal de salud- informó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- Los hombres no mágicos se hacen esa revisión anual a partir de los cuarenta.

-Cómo me alegro de ser mágico- corearon Remus y James a la vez.

-¡Señorita Black!- el grito de Albert Dorian sobresaltó a los jóvenes.- Vuelva aquí.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUE!- gritó Isis.

-Oye Lily, ¿Las chicas no tenéis próstata verdad?- preguntó Remus, en esos temas era tan patán como sus amigos.

-No Remus, las mujeres tenemos ovarios, unas bolsas que se encargan todos los meses de soltar el óvulo maduro para la posible fertilización. Supongo que querrán una muestra para demostrar que sólo es una maga y no la hija de la luz. Aunque con el estudio genético pueden llegar a averiguar las capacidades de Isis, todo está en los genes.- explicó la pelirroja comenzando a temblar.

-¿Le van a provocar una regla?- preguntó Remus, sabía que esa era la manera en la que el cuerpo de la mujer expulsaba el óvulo no fecundado. También sabía que la ovulación de la mujer se producía entre doce y dieciocho días antes del sangrado.

-No Remus, le van a extraer un ovocito no maduro- Lily tragó.

-¿Sabes como se hace eso?- preguntó Sirius temeroso.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó su novio. Los gritos desde la cocina eran horribles.

-Se introduce una aguja de quince centímetros en la pared pélvica, se busca el ovario, se pincha y se succionan los óvulos- Lily temblaba como una hoja.

James la abrazó intentando no pensar lo que debería estar pasando Isis.

-¿Duele?- preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz.

-¡Tú que crees?- gritó Lily indignada- Las mujeres siempre tenemos que pasar por lo peor, vosotros os lo pasáis en grande y las mujeres a padecer.

-Lily, pelirroja- Sirius trató de detenerla pero se encontró con la puerta del baño cerrada delante de sus narices.

-Creo que se ha enfadado- susurró el mago, alegre de no ser gay. Se giró hacia su amigo y se mordió el labio- Lo siento tío, creo que esta noche no…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de repente y una niña de grandes ojos azules se enroscó a las piernas de su hermano.

-¿Isis?- se sorprendió el chico al ver la cabecita dorada colgada de su cintura.

-No quiero beberme la poción, que se la beban los viejos- apenas audible, con la cara enterrada en la cadera del chico.- Sabe muy mal.

Henry entró en el cuarto seguido por Albert, ambos magos llevaban las túnicas revueltas y el pelo deshecho, les chorreaban las gotas de sudor por la cara, y les costaba respirar.

-¿Abuelo?- preguntó James, en la vida había visto a aquél hombre tan cansado.

-¿Profesor Dorian?- Remus no entendía qué había pasado para que el hombre que parecía una rosa después de correr con ellos cinco kilómetros se encontrase en aquél estado.

Los hombres se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Janet entró seguida de una de las viejas que se habían colado por la chimenea con una túnica llena de piedras cristalinas, que la hacía resplandecer.

Las mujeres también estaban agotadas, pero seguían manteniendo la ropa en su sitio.

Dos viejos magos más irrumpieron en medio de la habitación con un fuerte CRACK, que hizo a los chicos taparse los oídos.

-¡Allí está!- señalaron el cuerpecito que colgaba de la cintura de Sirius.

-Me ahogas Isis- la niña había trepado por el cuerpo de su hermano y se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello- Isis, por favor.

Los dos magos tiraron de ella y la lograron soltar derribándola en el suelo. Uno le tapó la nariz y el otro vertió el contenido del vial dentro de la garganta de Isis.

Se separaron de ella rápidamente y derribaron a Sirius que se acercaba para ver el estado de la niña.

Sirius intentaba soltarse de los magos a patadas y puñetazos.

-¿Se han vuelto locos?- se quejó el chico.

-¡Cúbrele la cabeza Agnus! - gritó el mago sujetando el brazo del chico después de golpearle el mentón.

Isis se levantó del suelo y se arrojó sobre el hombre que había derribado a su hermano, mordiéndole el cuello.

-¡Isis no!- le gritó Sirius.

Si a él había podido detenerlo a Isis podía romperla de un simple empujón.

-Suelta a mi hermano, cabrón- decía Isis mientras golpeaba los hombros del hombre.

Agnus, el otro mago sonrió.

-No es ella, Michael. Henry y Albert tenían razón. Simplemente es una niña maga- el hombre no cabía de gozo- Suéltalos, chaval.

El mago que respondía al nombre de Michael cambió la cara y rejuveneció cerca de treinta años, apenas era unos años mayor que Sirius.

-Lo siento chico, sólo te protegía de la posible Hija de la Luz- se apartó de Sirius y le tendió la mano, mientras Isis seguía sobre su espalda golpeándolo con fuerza.

El chico ayudó a Sirius a levantarse y señaló su espalda.

-Pega fuerte para el tamaño que tiene. Soy Michael Jonson, auror del Ministerio, encantado.

Sirius no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Hacía un minuto tenía un hombre de unos cincuenta años sobre él y ahora un chico de no más de veinticinco le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Sirius estaba impresionado.

-Practicando, seguramente tú también puedas. ¿Eres Sirius, verdad? El hermano de Isis- el chico le sonreía- Es algo genético, viene a ser como la Metamorfoguea, pero mejor, porque te aporta las cualidades del ser en el que te transformas.

-¿Cómo la Animagia?- preguntó Sirius atónito.

-Sí, de hecho todos empezamos por ahí, pero esto es una capacidad especial, así como todos los magos pueden ser animagos, no todos pueden ser Trnsfigurómagos, eso se hereda.- le explicó el joven arrancando a Isis de sus hombros, harto de recibir golpes- ¿Coges la pulga?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tendiendo los brazos hacia su hermana.

La niña al verlo se aferró a su cuello y se largó a llorar.

El chico le masajeó la espalda.

-¿Te dolió mucho cariño?- recordando la prueba de la que les había hablado Lily.

-No, me durmieron- contestó ella entre sollozos.

-¿Y por qué lloras?- le preguntó curioso.

-Porque cuando me desperté había muchos magos feos mirándome y me asusté- reconoció la pequeña.

-Sirius- Henry y Dorian se acercaron hasta él- Isis no es la Hija de la Luz, pero tiene el don.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntaron Remus y James a la vez.

-Isis es capaz de llegar a la luz y volver de ella, sin perderse- esta vez fue Henry, cada vez estaba más sorprendido de esa niña.

-Pero sólo con aquellos que quieren dejarle algún mensaje- aclaró la mujer de pedrería- No es ella quien elige, si no ellos quienes la eligen a ella.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Lily acababa de asomar la cabeza entre la multitud. Había escuchado todo.

-Digamos que Isis es como un guía, es capaz de llevar a las personas a la luz o las sombras si ellos la eligen. Ahí abajo nos hizo un par de demostraciones- explicó Janet.- mientras miraba como de destrozado había quedado su salón.

-¿Tú haces eso?- le susurró Sirius al oído.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y ya has guiado a alguien?- le volvió a susurrar su hermano, abrazándola con fuerza pues la niña había vuelto a llorar- No temas, es un don muy bonito.

La niña lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su hermano que la estrechaba con fuerza, James se apartó de su cama y le cedió el puesto al chico, que se tumbó con la niña encima.

-Isis, cariño, no llores- intentó tranquilizarla.

Todos abandonaron la habitación, dejándoles su momento de intimidad, los que conocían a Isis, sabían que la niña se avergonzaba de llorar en público, sólo lo hacía delante de su hermano mayor.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y se miraron con tristeza. Se habían esperanzado con que Isis fuera la Hija de la Luz, era un bonito sueño.

La señora Potter removió la varita y el comedor volvió a su forma normal, todo correctamente ordenado y recogido. Muy limpio.

-Se acabó- habló Dorian- Teníamos razón.

Henry le pasó un vaso de whiskey de fuego a su compañero.

-Profesor Dorian, ¿Por qué nos engañó?- James miró a su profesor.

-Llámame Albert, James. Te sujeté en brazos el día de tu nacimiento. Y además, ahora no estamos en el colegio.

-Profesor…- comenzó Remus- Albert, los valores que nos asignó a cada uno, ¿Por qué?

-¿Les asignaste valores?- le preguntó Henry.

-Son unos romanticones, me los tenía que ganar. Henry, te compadezco, esa niña es una fiera, consiguió engañarme en el examen final. Me hizo dudar que ella fuera la Hija de la Luz, cuando todos sabemos que es una antigua Profecía, una fábula para niños. Y a tu respuesta Remus, para Isis vosotros significáis eso. Lo más arriesgado fue colarme en la Mansión Black, para borrar el rostro de la niña.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- a Janet le picaba la curiosidad, ella había representado su papel de maravilla.

Los tres jóvenes se miraban entre sí.

-Me hice pasar por Julia, la institutriz de la señorita Black.- sentenció Dorian.

-¿No se llamaba Lidia?- preguntó Janet.

-Sí, e Isis casi me descubre cuando estábamos arreglando su baúl. Me preguntó donde había dejado sus patines de ruedas y ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso. Empecé a rebuscar por la habitación y encontré unas botitas blancas con ruedas, se los mostré y le dije: "¿Ves como Julia lo encuentra todo?", su hubierais visto con la cara que me miró- el hombre se frotó los brazos- Aún se me ponen los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- se interesó Lily. Seguía pensando que el hombre era apuesto, aunque un apuesto mentiroso.

-Que Julia era mi segundo nombre.

-¿Y te creyó?- Remus estaba asombrado, aquello era una gilipollez de respuesta.

-Creo que sí, no le dijo nada a su madre.

-Albert- se adelantó James- ¿Hacia donde giró la cabeza?

Dorian se quedó pensando, recordaba vagamente la imagen, hacia más de un año de aquello. Henry lo miró interrogativo, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

-Creo que a su izquierda, ¿Por qué?

James sonrió y besó a su novia.

-Vuelvo en seguida- subió las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto.

Al poco bajaba Isis perseguida por los dos merodeadores.


	71. Chapter 71

Capítulo LXXI. El Ocaso de Isis.

Isis corría todo lo que le daban sus piernas, pero los chicos estaban en forma.

-¡Ven aquí!- gritó Sirius resbalando en medio de la cocina- ¡No huyas!

-¡Ni de coña!- contestó Isis abriendo la puerta que daba al patio.

-¡Isis!- gritó James enojado como su amigo.

Pero la niña no estaba para escucharlos, la habían pillado, se suponía que nadie se iba a enterar, con que Regulus supiese que ella odiaba a sus padres y se había dedicado a desmantelar cada una de las fiestas que organizaba Walburga sin que nadie se diese cuenta, era suficiente.

Corría por la mojada hierba, las suelas de las zapatillas resbalaban más que las cuchillas sobre el hielo, y ella no podía controlar los resbalones.

Henry y Albert se asomaron a la puerta de la cocina sorprendidos por los gritos de los chicos y los golpes en la cocina. Cuando llegaron a la cocina estaban todas las sillas volcadas, en medio del pasillito que daba a la salida.

Henry sonrió, seguro que había sido la niña deteniendo a los chicos. Esos dos la trataban como a una igual.

-¡ISIS! ¡Soy tu hermano y me debes obedecer! ¡Detente!- Sirius la apuntaba con su varita.

La chica giró en redondo y siguió corriendo de espaldas.

-¡No te atrevas a apuntarme con la varita, Sirius!- gritó divertida, estiró un brazo y gritó- ¡Expeliarmus!

La varita de Sirius saltó de sus manos e Isis la atrapó de un salto.

Sirius se detuvo y James se volvió hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué haces?- le gritó cuando vio como su amigo retrocedía.

-¿Qué que hago? ¡Está armada!- cuando James vio la cara de susto de Sirius se quedó helado. En la vida su "hermano" había retrocedido en un duelo, y ahora ante una niña de once años se le veía aterrado.

-Si me lo cuentan no me lo creo, amigo- estaba más que sorprendido. Lanzó la varita al aire y la cogió al vuelo, derribando a la niña con un potente Criptusempra.- Ahora está desarmada, chaval. ¡Pareces tonto! ¿No comprendes que ella no puede hacer magia con varita fuera del colegio?

Sirius abrió la boca descomunalmente, era cierto. Isis no podía hacer magia con varita fuera del colegio porque aún no tenía diecisiete años, y el Ministerio podía incluso expulsarla de Hogwarts por el uso indebido de magia por menores. Los niños no podían usar varita fuera del colegio.

-Lo olvidé- se disculpó el chico.- Anda, recupera mi varita.

James apuntó la varita de Sirius, que descansaba sobre la hierba a dos metros de la niña que seguía sentada en el suelo, y con un simple Accio que escuchó la niña claramente atrajo el palito de su amigo.

-Toma, pero no la apuntes si no le vas a lanzar ningún hechizo, ¿eh?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué? Siempre he querido hacer esto. ¡Findfyre!- la floritura que hizo Sirius con la varita dejó a los dos hombres de la puerta alarmados.

Isis se vio en un momento rodeada de serpientes, dragones y quimeras de fuego. Las criaturas se lanzaban sobre ella, atacándola con dureza. La niña sólo rodaba por el suelo esquivando los ataques.

Por suerte el pantalón vaquero la protegía de las lenguas de fuego que rozaban su ropa.

Sirius sonrió al ver a la niña rodar y salir del círculo, corría de nuevo ahora hacia ellos.

-¿Ves como obedece?- soltó con autosuficiencia.

-Sirius, corre- le animó James separándose de él.

-¿Por q…- una serpiente le rozó el cabello que se le prendió al instante- ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi cabeza!

Sirius corría como loco mientras las llamas eran apagadas por un potente Aguamenti sobre su pelo, dejándolo como perro mojado.

Isis lo señaló con el dedo y comenzó a reír, mientras el hechizo se dirigía con toda su fuerza hacia ella.

-¡Isis corre, por el amor de Dios!- se oyó al buscador de Gryffindor.

-¡Aguamenti!- un gran chorro de agua salió de la varita de Remus hacia el nudo de fuego. Isis se giró para ver quien había sido el inconsciente de hacer eso, no era lo mismo esquivar un par de serpientes, una quimera y tres dragones que hacerlo con…- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tantos ahora?

El chico tenía la cara desencajada de terror, ahora las criaturas se dirigían hacia los dos. Isis cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar.

-Scutum Deffindo, Scutum Deffindo, Scutum Deffindo, Scutum Deffindo, Scutum Amplius- y movía los brazos abiertos mientras giraba.

Una ligera brisa se removía bajo los pies de James, removió la hierba verde y se deslizó hasta las rodillas de Sirius. Remus veía como las criaturas se dirigían hacia él con furia cuando notó el viento alrededor de su torso y los bichos lo sortearon encarándose hacia la casa.

-¿Cuál era el contrahechizo?- se alarmó Henry, creando una barrera de agua entre el fuego y la casa- ¡Dorian!

-No te muevas Henry- le advirtió Albert mirando los movimientos de su alumna predilecta- Esto es acojonante, amigo. Controla la magia sin varita con once años, me ha estado engañando durante todo el curso. Retira la barrera.

-¡Estás loco? ¿Quieres que arda mi casa?- se escandalizó el viejo auror.

-No va arder nada. Retira la barrera- le ordenó su antiguo compañero.

Henry veía las quimeras ascender hacia el cielo, seguidas de dragones rojos y serpientes gigantes azuladas. Retiró la barrera temeroso y comenzó a respirar para relajarse. Fue cuando notó como un viento fuerte lo envolvía al igual que a su amigo y se colaba por la puerta de la cocina. Los cristales de la alacena comenzaron a vibrar y las sillas rechinaron sobre el suelo.

Sirius, James, Remus y Albert tenían la vista clavada en la niña. Isis levantó los brazos y abrió los ojos.

-¡Ven a mí!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El hechizo de Sirius se detuvo en su ascenso y el fuego se unió para formar un gran dragón dorado.

-¡James!- gritó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Apártala!

El dragón bajaba veloz en dirección a la niña, ella bajó los brazos y los llevó hacia atrás. Cuando notó la gran masa caliente lo suficientemente cerca susurró: "Findlocked".

El dragón fue menguando hasta caer una chispa al suelo que la niña siguió con la mirada.

La pisó con fuerza con el pie y se apagó.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Isis negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su hermano.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos con furia.

-Isis, lo siento. No pretendía…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tanto me odias?

-Isis, no…

-¿Eso sólo por algo que tú ya sabías pero que no podías creer?- la voz de la niña era suave, no parecía estar alterada. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, esperando la contestación.

-¡Dile la verdad Sirius!- James sabía que la chica no bromeaba- ¡Isis, se nos fue de las manos, lo sentimos!- el chico estaba desesperado por poder salir de aquél remolino que lo mantenía en la misma posición. Cada vez que lo tocaba notaba como si un gigantesco papel de lija le raspase la piel, pero al mirarse la zona ni siquiera estaba enrojecida.

-Finite Incantatem- habló fuerte y se alejó a paso decidido hacia el bosque.

La fuerza centrípeta que los mantenía en el ojo de cada pequeño huracán cesó de repente y todos cayeron al suelo. Lily giró hacia la señora Potter y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó ayudando a la mujer a ponerse en pie.

-Eso es… No, no es posible. Esa magia es demasiado poderosa para Henry. Nos lo intentaron enseñar, pero no teníamos suficiente poder- la mujer negaba con la cabeza mientras recuperaba la vertical.

-Señora Potter, ¿Era un escudo aéreo?- preguntó Lily temerosa- Isis sabe hacer escudos alrededor de la gente. A mí ya me lo ha demostrado dos veces, una en el colegio y otra el día del ataque. ¿Era un escudo aéreo?

-Lily, tranquila. No es un escudo aéreo tal cuál, es un Scutum Diffindo, un escudo partido y se necesita una concentración absoluta para realizarlo. Nadie que yo conozca tiene tanta concentración, y mucho menos una niña de once años. Si Isis es capaz de realizar ese tipo de escudo poco le van a enseñar en la Academia de Aurores- habló con sinceridad la señora.

Janet y Lily se acercaron a la cocina, abrieron la puerta y el aspecto que tenía la cocina era como si un huracán la hubiese arrasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Henry se giró para mirarla con la cara cenicienta.

-¿Estáis bien?- se le había olvidado por completo que las mujeres estaban dentro de la casa- No te lo vas a creer, Isis es capaz de hacer un Scutum Diffindo.

-Tú y yo teníamos un Scutum Amplius, no un Diffindo- le corrigió Albert, orgulloso de su pupila.

-Sí, y perfectamente controlado tras tres Diffindos. Increíble. ¿Estáis bien?- volvió el hombre. Janet sufrió un leve desmayo pero los brazos de su esposo la sujetaron a tiempo.- Tranquila, ella está bien. Janet, Isis está bien.

-Henry…- la mujer no sabía como explicarle que tanto Lily como ella tenían un Diffindo y alrededor un Amplius.

-Janet, ¡Te lo dije!- gritó Lily emocionada.

-¿Pero..- el viejo auror se sintió confundido cuando la novia de su nieto le besó la mejilla y salió empujando a Albert por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Isis! ¡Te quiero!- ritó Lily con todas sus fuerzas.

Isis volaba veloz en su escoba, sorteando los postes del campo de Quidditch, cada vez apurando más el viraje rozando los aros.

Albert la miraba preocupado, estaba claro que la niña deseaba matar a la persona que había invocado la masa de fuego, y en cambio arriesgaba su propia vida a cambio.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sirius?- James se acercó a su "hermano", el chico se había quedado sin palabras, sólo miraba la figura deslizarse veloz entre los aros- ¡Sirius, por Merlín!

Lily se detuvo ante el grito de su novio, parecía que Sirius no se encontraba en mejor estado.

-Dime al menos que le has dicho la verdad. ¡Sirius!- James lo abofeteó y lo sujetó de las solapas agitándolo con fuerza. Se lo acercó a escasos centímetros de su cara y con los dientes apretados las palabras sonaron amenazantes- Sirius, dime que le has dicho la verdad. Dime que no le has mentido.

-No le he mentido- respondió despacio. James suspiró- He bloqueado la mente.

James lo miró aterrado, lo soltó con despecho y corrió hacia su novia.

-Lily, entra en casa y llévate a mis abuelos y a Dorian. Remus, acompáñala- el chico no bromeaba.

-James, sólo quiero darle las…- Lily seguía con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Ahora!- el chico de gafas no estaba para bromas, ni para perder el tiempo.

-¿Por qué me gritas?- se molestó la pelirroja- No tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes. Voy a felicitar a Isis, como me llamo Lily.

-Lilian- James apretó el brazo de su novia con fuerza, ocasionándole un gran dolor- Entra en casa. Si Isis sigue volando así se va a matar- aflojó el agarre y agregó- Por favor.

Lily lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y dio media vuelta. Odiando a su novio.

Albert se acercó hasta ellos y abrazó a la chica.

-Bájala, James. Como sea- le pidió el mago.

-Es lo que intento. Pero no podré hacerlo si no se lleva a todos adentro- James apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Sirius! ¡Aquí!- ordenó el adulto.

-No, él no. Él se va a quedar a verlo. Necesito su ayuda- el joven señaló con su varita hacia la ventana del cuarto y dos escobas salieron veloces por ella.

-Vamos- el adulto arrastraba a una pelirroja imposible de consolar en aquellos momentos.

-James, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Remus.- Me quedo.

-Haz lo que quieras Remus, pero lo que vas a…- James ya tenía la escoba entre sus piernas.

-Lo sé. Tú sólo bájala antes de que no consiga girar a tiempo y se parta la crisma- James asintió con la cabeza- ¿Le ha mentido?

-No. Le ha bloqueado la mente- susurró el apuesto joven, mientras pateaba el suelo con fuerza.

James se izó del suelo y ascendió por encima de los aros, vigilando el recorrido que ejecutaba Isis cada vez más veloz, estudió con detenimiento dónde realizaba los giros más arriesgados y rápidos, ahí sería imposible detenerla, conseguirían matarse los dos.

Unos golpecitos a su espalda.

-Yo me encargo- Sirius hablaba decidido.

-Ya has hecho bastante, ¿No crees?- le espetó James con la mirada fija en la trayectoria de Isis.

La niña acababa de golpearse con un poste, el chico se tensó sobre la escoba y Sirius se dejó caer en picado volcando su escoba.

-Endereza, amigo, endereza- rogó mientras inclinaba el mango hacia el suelo y surcaba el cielo veloz.

Ambos caían a más de la aceleración de la gravedad, consiguieron colocarse cada uno a un costado de la niña y ella forzó la velocidad, inclinándose hacia delante.

El poste central se acercaba veloz, sabían que estaba anclado en el suelo, pero a esa velocidad la sensación que daba es que ellos estaban quietos y todo lo demás se dirigía con fuerza sobre ellos.

James miró a Sirius y le guiñó el ojo derecho, el chico dio la señal.

-¡Ahora!- James golpeó a Isis con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Isis recibió el impacto y se desequilibró, aferrando más fuerte su escoba.

Había pasado a más de cinco metros del poste central.

Volvió a enderezar el rumbo y Sirius repitió la acción de su amigo hacia el otro lado.

El segundo impacto fue mucho mayor y James consiguió cazarla por la cintura.

Isis se revolvía en sus brazos, con las piernas enroscadas aún sobre la pequeña escoba. Sirius tiró con fuerza del objeto encantado y lo separó de la niña, arrojándolo lejos con fuerza.

La escoba de Isis impactó contra el poste derecho y se partió por la mitad.

-¡NO!- gritó Isis cuando notó las manos de su hermano alrededor de sus tobillos.

Los muchachos consiguieron descender la velocidad hasta estar dando un suave paseo.

El aire ya no les cortaba las mejillas, simplemente removía el pelo alborotado de los chicos.

Ascendieron un poco más y sobrevolaron por encima del bosque.

-¡Soltadme!- gritó la chica.

James miró a Sirius y éste asintió con la cabeza. El chico soltó a Isis y Sirius le soltó un pie mientras hacía a su escoba descender hacia las copas de los pinos.

Isis notó que caía cuando Sirius soltó su segundo tobillo.

James repitió la acción de su amigo para interceptar la caída de la niña.

Isis consiguió dirigir los pies hacia el suelo y James consiguió que cayese sobre su escoba delante de él, frenando la caída libre. Rodeó su cintura con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.

-Ya está, ¿Vale? Suficiente, Isis- el chico aumentó la velocidad y ascendió con Isis sujeta delante.

Al momento notó las convulsiones de la niña, estaba llorando.

-Quería matarlo- hipó flojito.

James apoyó la barbilla en el hombro derecho de la niña y le besó la mejilla.

-Ya está. Tranquila, Isis- la niña seguía llorando- Ha sido un fallo. El hechizo no iba para ti. No estaba dirigido. Te lo juro.

-Pero yo… que…querí… quería…ma…matar…lo- los sollozos apenas la dejaban hablar.

-Ssshhhhh… Vamos Isis, es Sirius. Tú hermano. Te quiere. Es un chorlito, pero te quiere. Y lo sabes. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

James dirigía la escoba hacia un claro del bosque, en dónde un apuesto joven esperaba sentado sobre una piedra calcárea blanca. Con las piernas cruzadas y sujetas por los antebrazos. El chico lloraba en silencio. La escoba apoyada sobre la roca.

-¿Quieres que bajemos? Creo que quiere hablar contigo- le preguntó James al oído.

-No. Siempre es lo mismo. Estoy cansada, James. Siempre va a ser lo mismo. Yo diré blanco y aunque sepa que es blanco él dirá negro- ya no lloraba, pero se notaba un dolor intenso en aquellas palabras.

-Vale- aceptó el joven volviendo a ascender hacia el cielo.

La maniobra de su amigo dejó a Sirius destrozado, con un profundo agujero en el pecho.

Le había vuelto a hacer daño sin querer. ¿Cómo era posible que con lo que la quería siempre terminasen como el perro y el gato?

James tenía ya las piernas entumecidas del rato que llevaban volando.

-Isis, tenemos que volver a por Sirius. Estará preocupado- el ocaso se veía en el horizonte.

Pero no le contestó. Isis seguía contemplando el ocaso, con el mar de fondo.

La niña empuñó la escoba y se reclinó sobre ella, notando el abrazo de James. James contempló su espalda, aún jugando al Quidditch la niña había desarrollado un bonito cuerpo.

-Estoy cansada James- el chico se reclinó sobre ella al verle mover los labios pero no escuchar ningún sonido.

-¿Qué has dicho? Isis…- le hablaba despacio, intentando guardar cierta distancia con su cuerpo.

-¿Lo oyes?- susurró la niña entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿El qué cariño?- le destrozaba verla tan apagada.

Isis era una niña alegre y activa, y verla decaída era raro, esa no era su Isis.

Pegó completamente el pecho a la espalda de la niña para sentirla cerca, a sabiendas que su hermano lo mataría si lo veía en esa posición, pero sabía que Isis necesitaba ese contacto físico, sabía que necesitaba calor humano.

-Te quiero, princesa- le susurró en el oído.

-Yo también, James. Pero, ¿Puedes oírlo?- volvió a preguntar.

-No oigo nada, Isis. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que oír?

-Nada, ese es el problema. Que yo tampoco lo oigo- empujó el torso del chico y se irguió- Vamos a por Sirius.

-Vale- dijo mientras cambiaba de rumbo.

Llegaron al claro y descendieron despacio. Sirius estaba en la misma posición.

-Lo siento- dijo al ver las puntas de unas botitas blancas delante- De verdad que lo siento Isis.

Los pies giraron y saltaron de la roca. Sirius se quedó en la misma posición.

Notó el brazo de su "hermano" alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó sorbiendo las lágrimas.

-No mucho- respondió el chico vigilando los círculos que hacía Isis con el pie mientras seguía mirando la puesta de sol- No sabía que le gustasen las puestas de sol.

Sirius se echó a llorar de repente y su amigo se alarmó.

-Sirius, ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

-En casa de mis padres subíamos al tejado para contemplarlas los tres juntos, Regulus se sentaba a mi lado y a Isis la colocaba entre las piernas. Tenía tres años, y era toda una raspa. Nos seguía a todas partes, siempre llevaba las rodillas llenas de rasguños, porque nada la detenía. Si nos batíamos en duelo, ella también quería jugar- hablaba recordando con cariño- Una tarde nos escapamos los tres a la playa.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?- se interesó James.

-Siete, y ya daba miedo. Era puro carácter Black, mi padre la idolatraba, mi hermano la envidiaba, mi madre le exigía como a nadie y yo…- suspiró despacio.

-¿Qué?

-La rechazaba. Mi hermano me decía que ella era una leona con piel de serpiente, pero yo no lo quería creer- Sirius había cogido carrerilla- Fue él quien me dijo que sería de Gryffindor y no de Slytherin, antes de que el sombrero la seleccionara. Por más que ella intentase seguirme a todas partes yo no lo veía. Y lo había hecho siempre. James, no levantaba dos palmos del suelo y se sentaba conmigo a tocar en el piano, y no lo vi. Regulus también tocaba pero a él nunca se acercó. Cuando iba a la pista de patinaje, ella intentaba repetir los mismos ejercicios que hacía yo y cuando parábamos a beber agua o a descansar un rato llamaba la atención, quería que la mirase, pensaba que eran cosas de la edad, sentirse el ombligo del mundo. Pero no es eso, ella siempre ha querido que su hermano mayor se sintiese orgulloso de ella y yo siempre la he rechazado, la he alejado de mí. Soy un imbécil. Tengo la mejor hermana del mundo y no lo he sabido valorar.

Sirius se levantó de la roca y saltó al lado de su hermana.

El chico hincó una rodilla en el suelo, le sujetó una manita y agachó la cabeza.

-Perdóname por pavor- le imploró.

-Te perdono, Sirius- pero no había sentimiento en la voz.

La chica seguía mirando el ocaso. Ya no había casi luz, un pequeño arco sobresalía del azul del mar, pasaron diez minutos en silencio y por fin el sol se escondió.

-Deberíamos volver a casa- James rompió el silencio- Estarán preocupados.

-Vale- dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

Pero sólo la voz de Sirius demostraba ser de una persona. La de Isis estaba vacía.


	72. Chapter 72

capítulo LXXII. El Ocaso de Sirius.

Los días iban pasando, pero Isis cada día hacía el mismo ritual.

Cuando Henry daba por finalizado el entrenamiento, y los chicos bajaban derrotados de sus escobas, ella se erguía sobre la escoba que le había comprado Henry y miraba el atardecer, quedándose sorda para todo lo de su entorno.

El viejo auror se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y había hablado con Janet para que retrasase la hora de la cena, alegando que Isis necesitaba esos ejercicios de relajación.

El sol se volvió a esconder una vez más bajo las olas e Isis no escuchó nada.

Resignada hizo descender su escoba hasta el suelo y la dejó apoyada en la pared, al lado de la de los chicos.

-¿Todo bien cariño?

Isis ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo al escuchar la voz de Sirius. El chico se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-Buen entrenamiento, Isis- Henry la zarandeó un poco cuando su mano golpeó la pequeña espalda.

-Gracias, señor- la niña tenía interacción con todos los de la casa menos con su hermano.

-Sube a cambiarte para la cena- le habló Sirius desde la espalda, pensando que tal vez una orden de su parte la haría saltar y gritarle.

Pero nada. Ni un gesto de disgusto, ni de rabia, ni un resoplido de indignación. Silencio.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, pateó con fuerza el marco de la puerta y salió disparado hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Desde el interior de la casa se podían escuchar los gritos del chico.

Dentro de la cocina todos miraban a Isis llorar en silencio.

-Creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Isis- James rompió el silencio.

Henry y Janet asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó decidida.

James negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que hables con él. Tu silencio lo está destrozando- el chico hablaba con dolor- Por favor…

-No- salió de la cocina y James se levantó.

-James- Janet intentó detenerlo, pero Henry la detuvo con el pensamiento.

James corrió detrás de Isis pero no llegó a tiempo y la chica le cerró la puerta en las narices, colocando un potente hechizo para que no pudiese derribarla.

La chica conectó el aparato de música a todo volumen y cantó con fuerza cada canción que sonaba.

Los gritos de James se oían amortiguados tras el hechizo, el chico aporreaba la puerta del cuarto con fuerza.

Unos golpecitos lo hicieron detenerse. Era Sirius.

-No te abrirá. No de ese modo- y le sonrió.

-Sirius, te está haciendo el vacío. Lleva diez días así, y sólo…

-Déjala- soltó un suspiro resignado- Encontraré la forma de acercarme a ella.

-¿Podrías al menos pedirle que bajase la música?

-Claro, cómo no- llamó suavemente a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, dejando a su amigo estupefacto. Asomó la cabeza- ¿Podrías bajar el volumen, por favor?

La música cesó de repente. Sirius cerró la puerta con cuidado y miró a su amigo que no salía de su asombro.

-¿Cómo?

-¿He abierto la puerta?- preguntó sonriente. James asintió con la mandíbula desencajada- Girando el pomo.

-Pero…- el chico no salía de su asombro.

-James, no me habla pero me escucha. Al menos me escucha.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella no muestra ningún sentimiento hacia ti.

-¿Tenéis un piano?- preguntó curioso.

James asintió con la cabeza y Sirius le colocó un dedo en la barbilla para que cerrase la boca.

-¿Dónde?- para asombro de Sirius esta vez su amigo señalaba la puerta de Isis.

-Estupendo, espera que oigamos el agua de la ducha y luego entramos.

-¿Le vas a cantar Because I love you?- preguntó James emocionado.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

Y tal como dijo Sirius, en cuanto escucharon el sonido del agua correr entraron al cuarto y Sirius comenzó a tañer las teclas.

Isis sonrió al oír la voz espirada de Sirius, le encantaba esa canción, recordaba la primera vez que la había cantado, no se la cantaba a ella, en verdad se la cantaba a Patricia, pero ella estaba allí y aplaudió con fuerza cuando su hermano terminó de cantar. Porque para ella su hermano era su héroe. Y la rechazaba en público para hacerla fuerte. Con ese pensamiento creció. Pero lanzarle un Findfyre por una broma le hizo abrir los ojos.

Isis salió de la ducha y conectó el secador de pelo con los pies descalzos.

En un instante estaba viendo su reflejo en el espejo y al siguiente despertaba en una habitación que no conocía.

Con un gotero conectado en la muñeca izquierda y una batita abierta a la espalda.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- susurró.

La habitación estaba en calma, vacía.

Sintió pánico. Ni corta ni perezosa se arrancó la aguja de la muñeca emitiendo un pequeño grito de dolor que amortiguó mordiéndose el labio inferior y salió de la cama.

Notó el frío suelo bajo sus pies y el cuerpo le respondió con un escalofrío.

Atardecía, pero por la pequeña ventana no llegaba a ver el mar.

Recordaba que los hospitales solían tener muchos pisos, si se daba prisa quizás llegase a la azotea. Quería poder volver a escuchar como el Sol crepitaba cuando se escondía bajo las aguas del mar. Se lo había dicho su héroe, y ella sabía que era cierto porque lo había escuchado, pero por alguna extraña razón llevaba diez días sin escucharlo.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta y giró el pomo con cuidado, por suerte en el pasillo no había nadie y pudo dirigirse hacia las escaleras de incendio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a subir, cada vez más rápido hasta que se terminaron y apareció una puerta gris frente a ella.

Empujó la palanca verde con fuerza y la puerta rechinó al abrirse.

El cielo estaba rojo entre las nubes que dejaban una fina cortina de lluvia. Se sentó sobre una salida de los aires y esperó a que comenzase a sumergirse la esfera rojiza.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al piso séptimo, dónde estaba la habitación 723 se emocionaron, en ocho días que llevaban allí no había pasado nada, y ahora el personal corría de una parte a otra alarmados.

-No se preocupen, de verdad, la encontraremos- uno de los jóvenes médicos que la habían revisado cada día se acercaba a ellos con las manos en alto.

-James, ¿Tú entiendes algo?

-No, pero debe ser algo gordo. Bueno, ¿Por qué ese libro exactamente?

-Se lo leí de pequeña una vez. Y le encantó- sonrió el moreno- Seguro que esto resulta. Lo siguiente es ya irme a por Regulus, espero que esto funcione.

-¿Por qué la habéis dejado sola?- el siseo tras sus espaldas los hizo detenerse.

-¿Lily?- James se dio la vuelta y se encontró la mano abierta de su novia sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-Se ha escapado- la voz de la chica tembló y su novio lejos de enfadarse por el guantazo la abrazó con fuerza.

A Sirius se le resbaló el libro de las manos y se estampó contra el suelo con un sonido raro. El chico se agachó, lo recogió del suelo y vio que el papel de regalo tenía pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Buscó alrededor y localizó otras gotas en medio del pasillo, se levantó y fue siguiendo las gotitas hasta una puerta de salida de emergencia. El chico caminaba despacio bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, empujó la puerta con cuidado y vio una mancha en el pasamano de la escalera que subía.

-Sirius…- lo llamó James.

-Está en la azotea- declaró el chico sacando su varita.

Comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, siguiendo el rastro de gotitas de sangre.

Cuando llegó a la azotea y vio a su hermanita sentada sobre el frío cemento de la salida de los aires suspiró.

Se acercó a ella y trepó a su lado. La rodeó con las piernas y la abrazó fuerte. Estaba viva y estaba bien.

-¿Por qué no puedo oírlo Sirius?

Sirius miró en la misma dirección que miraba su hermana y entonces lo comprendió. Había tenido la manera de acercarse a ella delante de sus narices desde el primer día y no la había visto.

Acomodó su barbilla en el cuello de la niña, se humedeció los labios y soltó el aire despacio a través de su boca mientras movía la mandíbula inferior de un lado a otro.

-¿Ahora lo oyes?- le susurró al oído- ¿Puedes oírlo?

Ella subió las manos y rodeó las de su hermano que estaban sobre su esternón.

-Gracias- susurró despacio.

Sirius notó como ese vacío que había sentido ante el silencio de la pequeña se llenaba de esperanza y amor.

-Isis, creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero estoy orgulloso de ti- las palabras eran sinceras.

-¿De verdad?- había cierta duda.

-Sí, por supuesto- le besó la mejilla y bajó de lo alto- Vamos, todos te están buscando.

Isis se quedó mirando el último arco de sol por encima del mar. Ahora lo volvía a oír.

Sonrió y le tendió una mano a Sirius para que la ayudase a bajar.

-¿Me ayudas?

Sirius se detuvo para revisar la mano de la niña, un gran hematoma se extendía por la pequeña mano.

-¿Te arrancaste el gotero?- el joven revisaba la herida, aún sangraba- ¿Por qué?

-Sirius, ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Seguí el rastro de gotitas de sangre- ella sonrió pero él la miró enfadado- Pensé que te habían secuestrado.

-¿Y venías a salvarme? Qué galán- se mofó la joven.

-Oye, mucho cuidadito conmigo, ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, ya vi lo que eres capaz de hacerme por una broma- la chica seguía riéndose.

-¡No fue una broma! ¡Me desarmaste sin varita!

-Sirius…

-¡No!- se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le rodeó la cintura- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿vale?

-Sirius…

-Cállate. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me oyes?- el chico seguía en sus treces.

Isis miraba su reloj, ponía que era dieciocho de Julio, había perdido ocho días y las pruebas de Quidditch eran el veinte.

-Vámonos a casa- exigió la chica- A casa de James. ¿Tú reloj va bien?

-Isis, llevas ocho días en el hospital. Hasta que no te den el alta no nos podemos ir.

-Sólo me queda un día para preparar las pruebas, tengo que volar. ¡Ya!

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Volvía a ser la cabezona de su hermana.

-No creo que puedas presentarte- le habló sincero.

-¡Aparta! ¡Quiero presentarme a las pruebas!- lo intentaba separar con los brazos, pero él no la soltaba.

-Cariño, escúchame. Tuviste una parada cardiaca.

-¡Estoy bien!- Isis gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin escuchar a nadie.

Se la cargó al hombro y le sujetó la bata para que no se le abriese. Estaban calados hasta los huesos. Abrió la puerta con la varita con un simple alohomora.

-¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Sirius!- gritó cuando su hermano abrió la puerta de su planta.

-Madre mía- susurró la pelirroja al ver la cara de su amigo- La va a matar.

-Tranquila Lily, Sirius no le hará daño- su novio la abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía a su amigo con la mirada.

Sirius la dejó en el suelo delante de la habitación 723 y señaló la puerta con el brazo extendido.

Cuando Isis desapareció tras la puerta sólo se oyeron gritos y sollozos.

A los diez minutos volvía a salir Sirius con los ojos enrojecidos y cara de muy pocos amigos, e Isis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y completamente vestida, aunque cojeaba.

Se acercó hasta la joven pareja y les tendió un papel.

-Dicen que me puedo ir a casa. Que estoy bien- y esperó a que Lily leyese el papel.

-Vale- aceptó la chica- Puedes ir a casa. Es el alta. Vamos.

Los cuatro se metieron en el ascensor y se desaparecieron. Apareciendo ante la mansión de los Potter, bajo una intensa cortina de agua.

La niña corrió a coger su escoba y salió volando hacia los postes.

-¡Isis!- gritó James.

-Déjala. Está decidida a aprovechar el poco tiempo que le queda hasta la prueba con las Harpies- le avisó su amigo.

-Sirius, está cayendo la del pulpo- señaló Lily al cielo.- ¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo? Va a pillar una pulmonía.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros y se metió en casa.

James lo siguió.

-¿De verdad la vais a dejar volar bajo este aguacero?- preguntó Lily indignada.

-Si crees que la podemos detener es que no la conoces- James llamó a la puerta.

Un apuesto hombre la abrió y se quedó mirando a los chicos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde está Isis?- preguntó Henry desconcertado.

Los tres señalaron al campo.

-¿Qué hace allí con la que está cayendo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos- Soy demasiado mayor para aguantar las locuras de una pre-adolescente.

-Pues yo no la pienso detener. Voy a ser su hermano mayor. Ella ya tiene un padre, que él no se quiera ocupar no es por mi culpa.

-Sirius, eres su tutor legal. Te debes encargar de su educación y pararle los pies.

El chico sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Henry.

-¿Es el Alphard Black que creo que es?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- le preguntó Henry.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Se lo dije en el hospital.

-Voy por ella- informó el auror con el papel en la mano.


	73. Chapter 73

Capítulo LXXIII. Las Honeyland Harpies.

El día amaneció más claro de lo que muchos podrían haber imaginado con la que había estado cayendo durante dos días.

Isis fue la primera en saltar de la cama.

Se metió en la ducha y en cinco minutos estaba lista.

Día 20 de Julio, su prueba para las Harpies.

Tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle a su hermano que era buena sobre una escoba, pese a su pequeño tamaño.

Bajó a la cocina dando saltos por las escaleras, haciendo todo el ruido que le fue posible.

James abrió los ojos despacio ante el escándalo, giró la cabeza y miró el despertador sobre la mesilla de noche. Las seis y media de la mañana, ¿Quién había osado en despertarlo de aquella manera?

Sirius seguía tumbado con la almohada sobre la cabeza y todo espatarrado.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y notó un bulto sobre su barriga.

-Buenos días James, ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- la melodiosa voz de la niña lo encandiló.

-Isis… son las seis y media. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?- preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

-Pero, sí estoy en la cama. Preguntándote qué quieres para desayunar.

-Anda ven- estiró un brazo y tiró de la camiseta de la niña, tendiéndola junto a él- Tienes el pelo mojado.

-Pensaba secármelo volando- respondió sonriendo- Hoy son las pruebas. Y a quien madruga Dios le ayuda. Tengo que pasarlas, James. Tengo que entrar en el equipo.

El chico la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Muerto de sueño.

-Tranquila, ¿vale? Estamos contigo. Todos.- murmuraba- Pero si no te seleccionan no pasa nada, aún eres joven. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante.

-James, despierta. Ven a volar conmigo- le pidió Isis.

-Cinco minutos, por favor- le suplicó el joven dándose la vuelta.

Isis se bajó de la cama y fue hasta la cama de su hermano.

-Sirius, ¿Vienes a volar conmigo?- le susurró al oído.

-MRFGHGT- sonó debajo de la almohada.

-Por favor…- suplicó la niña.

El cuerpo de su hermano sólo le dio la espalda.

Isis salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta despacio, para que ellos pudiesen seguir durmiendo.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a los señores Potter preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludó contenta de no estar sola.

-Buenos días, cielo- le respondió Janet depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla- ¿Nerviosa?

Isis asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su sitio.

Henry le colocó un plato con huevos, bacón y salchichas. Llenó un vaso de leche y lo dejó delante del plato.

-Tienes que comer bien para enfrentarte a las pruebas de hoy. Estuve hablando con Jones- Isis ladeó la cabeza- Le conté que estuviste ingresada y no has podido practicar mucho las últimas semanas.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella llevándose el vaso de leche a los labios.

-Porque quiero que lo sepan. Saben que estás viviendo aquí y que yo te iba a entrenar. Pero yo apenas te he podido entrenar. Así que le van a hacer la prueba a la misma cazadora de Gryffindor a la que le echaron el ojo- le explicó el hombre sentándose frente a ella- Ahora come.

Isis se quedó mirando su plato y comenzó a jugar con la comida.

-Come, Isis. No pasarás la prueba si no tienes reservas. No eres la única a la que van a probar hoy- le señaló el plato y cogió su mano para evitar que siguiese jugando.

-¿Sabes en que posición salgo?- en patinaje era importante. La última aunque llevase todo el peso tenía muchas posibilidades.

-La primera- la cara de Isis perdió todo el color y su respiración se volvió superficial- Tranquila. Es bueno. Eso significa que eres la que más posibilidades tienes. Tendrás al equipo titular para tu prueba.

Isis devoró el plato ante el asombro de Henry y salió al patio para recibir el frescor de la mañana.

Los señores Potter se asomaron a la puerta para ver volar una niña rubia sobre su escoba, con un porte que no la habían visto en la vida.

-Limpié mi túnica de la suerte- informó Janet con media sonrisa- Me gustaría que ella la llevase.

-¿La turquesa?- preguntó Henry sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Voy por ella- besó la mejilla de su marido y se separó de él.

Isis volaba a grandes círculos alrededor del campo, sintiendo el frío de la mañana sobre su rostro. Miró hacia los aros y se sorprendió de ver a Henry acercarse con la escoba y una quaffle bajo el brazo.

El hombre pateó el suelo con fuerza y se elevó hasta el aro. Isis vio como levantaba la pelota y la lanzaba con fuerza hacia el otro extremo del campo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces viró con ímpetu y se lanzó en picado para la recepción del balón al final del tiro parabólico, atrapando la bola con un brazo y con el otro tirando fuertemente del mango de su escoba para no estamparse con el suelo. El viejo auror sonrió al ver la perfección de la maniobra, Isis ya se dirigía hacia él veloz, separando la quaffle de su costado. Ese si iba a ser un tiro directo a puerta y llevaba suficiente fuerza.

El hombre se posicionó y la pelota salió con fuerza directo hacia su torso.

Impactó con fuerza sobre su estómago y Henry notó como su escoba se impulsaba hacia atrás, en la vida había recibido un cañonazo como aquél lanzamiento.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que la niña pateaba el aire indignada.

Volvió a lanzar la quaffle con fuerza, esta vez hacia arriba, Isis salió de su enfado y levantó la punta de su escoba a la vez que se extendía sobre el palo, colocando los pies en los agarres, la vio coger la bola a doce metros del aro y con un controlado tirabuzón cambiar la dirección de vuelo.

Estaba viéndola dejarse la piel en ese último entrenamiento, encima de la escoba era una diosa.

Volvió a rizar delante de él y lanzó la quaffle con fuerza, atravesando el aro de la izquierda. El sonido de una campana rompió el aire y montones de confeti llenaron el campo.

-¡Janet!- se quejó el mago.

-¡Gol!- Isis había soltado su escoba para celebrar su tanto. Era la primera vez que lograba atravesar la meta de Henry.

Henry se quedó mirándola comprensivo, en ningún entrenamiento la había dejado marcar, viendo como la niña se frustraba cada vez más. Y ahora, no se había dejado, Isis lo había engañado totalmente.

El reloj del mago pitó, las ocho. A las nueve era la prueba y los chicos aún estaban durmiendo.

Bajó al terreno y airado dejó su escoba apoyada en el porche.

Isis lo siguió, quizás había roto la autoestima del viejo.

Entró a la cocina y se quedó helada al ver a la señora Potter con una caja blanca en las manos.

La señora dejó la caja cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y se volvió para mirarla.

-La llevé para que la limpiasen. Es mi vieja túnica de la suerte, me la regaló mi padre el día que conseguí entrar en el equipo al que aspiras tú hoy. Quiero que te la quedes- la mujer abrió la caja e Isis pudo ver el color más bonito que había visto en su vida sobre una tela.

-No puedo aceptarla, señora- replicó la niña con los ojos enrojecidos- Le agradezco el detalle pero es suficiente con que me dejen vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi hermano.

-Isis, quiero que te la quedes. Tiene tus iniciales y las iniciales de tu nueva familia.- la voz de la mujer era suave- No acepto un no por respuesta.

-¿Vendrá a verme?- preguntó mientras tocaba la suave prenda. Era una túnica fantástica.

-Por supuesto, no me perdería esto ni por todo el oro del mundo. Hoy va a ser un cumpleaños muy especial para Henry- la mujer sacó la vieja túnica y se la colocó a Isis- Mírate, estás preciosa. Hace juego con tus ojos.

Isis salió de la cocina y se dirigió al espejo de la entrada.

Observó entusiasmada la prenda, era abrigada pero no daba calor sofocante, aterciopelada, ligera y a la vez resistente.

Se fijó en el pequeño bordado de la solapa izquierda. "IBP". Sonrió, la mujer había olvidado gravar la "E" de Elisabeth, pero no le importó. Con delicadeza pasó sus pequeños dedos por el bordado.

Oyó las quejas de sus hermanos mayores por las escaleras.

-Pero abuelo, si no desayunamos nos desmayaremos- se quejaba James sobándose el estómago.

-Es la comida más importante del día- razonó su hermano.

-Haberos levantado antes, sabíais que Isis tenía la prueba hoy a las nueve, y no podemos llegar tarde- les regañó Henry dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la niña- Estás preciosa.

-Gracias- susurró sin poder dejar de mirar su propio reflejo- ¡Henry!

El hombre se giró para mirarla, el tono de voz había sido demasiado alto.

-Felicidades- y le guiñó un ojo- Si lo llego a saber te hubiese comprado algo.

El hombre se acercó hasta ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Entra en el primer equipo e invítame a los partidos- bromeó con la niña, mientras le daba palmaditas sobre el huesudo hombro.

Isis sintió la presión sobre el pecho. Henry confiaba en que ella pudiese entrar en el equipo, no en el equipo, el mago le había pedido que entrase en el primer equipo.

En el trayecto hasta el estadio Isis no abrió la boca, mientras James y Sirius devoraban los bocadillos que les había pasado Janet, hablando con la boca llena muchas veces, siendo regañados por la abuela y el abuelo en algunas ocasiones.

Isis bajó del coche del señor Potter temblándole hasta las pestañas, todos tenían depositada su confianza sobre sus espaldas, y ella no podía con tanto peso.

Cuando competía en patinaje era mucho más llevadero, pues nadie creía en ella y ella sólo disfrutaba.

Entró en el vestuario y se quedó sentada durante cinco minutos en el banquito del vestidor, con la bolsa de deportes aún en su mano.

Los contrincantes comenzaron a llegar, todas eran mucho más mayores, una incluso hubiese jurado que ya era madre.

-Hola- una chica joven se acercó a ella con la mano extendida- Soy Inés Delacroix.

Isis había decidido vestirse como las demás, con pantalones bombachos, botas de quidditch, una camiseta ceñida y su capa. Extendió la mano y aceptó la presentación.

-Hola. Soy Isis Black Potter- y estrechó la mano de la chica.

-Yo salgo después de ti- respondió Inés- Déjame alguno en pie, ¿vale?

Isis asintió con la cabeza. De lo que no estaba segura es que ella siguiese en pie tras la prueba. Salió del vestuario y bajó al terreno de juego.

En la vida había estado en ese estadio, pero era magnífico. Se sintió pequeña.

-¡Allí está!- señaló James eufórico- ¡ISIS!

-Puedes gritar lo que quieras, creo que no te va a oír- le espetó su amigo.

-Henry- la voz de Janet sonó preocupada- ¿En qué posición sale?

Henry se apoyó sobre el barandal y susurró: "La primera" sin poder apartar la vista de la pequeña figura ante él.

-¿La primera!- Janet se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Le podría haber dado una poción para calmar los nervios.

James y Sirius miraron directamente el semblante del abuelo.

-Pero es bueno que salga la primera, ¿no?- preguntó James dudoso.

Su abuelo asintió con la cabeza. Ser la primera era un puesto de honor porque todos depositaban sus esperanzas en la jugadora, pero en dos días las Harpies no habían podido entrenar debido al clima y los entrenamientos de esas chicas eran demoledores, raro era el día que no salía alguna lesionada.

Todo el primer equipo estaba en el aire, cuando la pequeña figura de Isis se colocó a cinco metros del suelo.

-Bueno, la primera prueba es vuelo- habló la entrenadora- Quiero verte volar tan rápido como sepas.

Isis asintió con la cabeza, la escoba que le habían dejado era la Cormet 500, la más rápida del mercado, pero le venía algo grande.

Sonó el silbato e Isis atravesó el campo como un rayo, frenando en seco al final del estadio. Se acercó de nuevo a la entrenadora y esperó su valoración.

-¿Tiempo?- preguntó boquiabierta la señora.

Una bruja de no más de metro setenta le pasó el cronómetro mágico.

-Impresionante, eres la más rápida del campo- aceptó la maga mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice- En línea recta es fácil, ¿Podrías dar cinco vueltas al estadio a la altura de la quinta grada?

Isis aceptó con la cabeza.

-Cuando quieras- le animó la entrenadora a la vez que murmuraba en el oído de la auxiliar: "Tendremos que revisar este aparato" y la otra sentenciaba a golpe de barbilla.

Volvió a sonar el silbato e Isis se tumbó literalmente sobre el mango de la escoba, colocando los pies en los estribos de la misma, ofreciéndole al cielo la mínima resistencia.

Sorteó habilidosa la cabina de los comentaristas irguiéndose apenas una fracción de segundo para volver a su posición inicial. Creyó oír tres veces "¡Ánimo Isis!", pero estaba volando tan rápida que no pudo saber de dónde procedían los gritos.

-¡TIEMPO!- exigió la entrenadora cuando una ráfaga turquesa pasaba por delante de ella por sexta vez.

-Toma- la auxiliar le tendió el aparato- Es increíble.

-¿De Hogwarts?- preguntó la entrenadora- Hablaré con Dumbledore, esta niña podría ser corredora profesional.

-No lo creo, tiene sólo once años- Marta, la entrenadora entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Once?- no se lo podía creer. A ella le pasaban las aspirantes para evaluarlas, pero sólo sabía la procedencia, ni la edad, ni los gustos, ni la posición a la que aspiraban.

-Sí, es la más joven de este año.

-¡Ja!. Querrás decir de la historia del Quidditch. ¿Once años?- no se lo podía creer, ¿Acaso los ojeadores se habían vuelto locos? ¿Pensarían que las pruebas de selección eran fáciles?

Henry le mostraba a Janet el tiempo que acababa de realizar la niña. Janet negaba con la cabeza, nunca la había visto volar tan rápida.

-¿Qué piensas Henry?- le habló en susurros.

-Tengo miedo, por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo viendo una selección de Quidditch. Es demasiado joven y está claro que la prueba de vuelo la ha superado con creces- negó con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia las escaleras- Chicos, ¿Os apetece ver a Isis?

Sirius y James se miraron sorprendidos y asintieron con la cabeza. Janet resopló, tendrían que pasar la prueba las siguientes veinte aspirantes antes de realizar el esquivo de las Bluddget locas. Se quedó viendo el vuelo de las otras, tres cayeron en el intento del vuelo circular, por lo que no pasaron la prueba. Y siete fueron descalificados por sobrepasar el tiempo máximo establecido de antemano. El tiempo máximo siempre lo marcaba la jugadora más lenta del equipo.

Isis sobrevolaba de nuevo el campo, cuatro bluddget habían sido sueltas en el campo, bluddget sin control. Henry pronunció el hechizo para que no saliesen de los límites del campo, dejándose a Isis en el interior, sin protección.

La niña era rápida esquivando, sin perder la postura, atravesó el campo veloz y marcó el primer tanto despacio, recogiendo la quaffle antes de que cayese en el suelo. Marta la observaba detenidamente, cuchicheando con las jugadoras de su equipo.

-Es buena- afirmó una de las golpeadoras- Para lo pequeña que es… es buena.

Marta asintió con la cabeza, Elena no hablaba si no era para dar una evaluación negativa en cada selección. Siempre sacaba los fallos de los aspirantes.

-Joder Sirius. Está volando mejor que nunca- señaló James con la cabeza a su "hermanita".

-Está poniendo toda la carne en el asador. Para no querer entrar…- murmuró Sirius, sintiéndose estafado de nuevo.

-Igual ha cambiado de opinión y si quiere jugar en un equipo de verdad- le rebatió el chico de gafas.

-¿No querrás decir profesional?- Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Te recuerdo que el equipo de Gryffindor también es real.

-Sí, pero para muchos tan sólo es una diversión. Una descarga de adrenalina entre las clases- habló el joven. A él le hubiese gustado que le hicieran una prueba, pero ya se veía mayor para que lo seleccionasen. Le había fallado a sus padres.

-Sí, tienes razón, es mi caso. Yo no optó por jugar en un equipo profesional, no me va cumplir órdenes.- aceptó Sirius entre risas.

Isis acababa de pasar la prueba sin un solo rasguño, cansada bajó al campo y salió del escudo cuando entraba otra chica.

La chica pasó la prueba en el doble de tiempo que Isis, aunque las bludger siempre describiesen la misma órbita, Inés no volaba tan rápida y tuvo que desviarse varias veces del aro para no ser derribada por la pelota alocada.

La tercera competidora fue derribada de su escoba a los dos minutos de iniciar la prueba pero se recuperó y finalizó con éxito.

La cuarta no tuvo tanta suerte, quedando inconsciente sobre el manto verde.

Isis contemplaba a sus oponentes, estudiando cada movimiento.

Sólo ocho chicas lograron pasar la prueba.

Elena y Marcia, después de que Henry retirase el escudo, entraron en el campo con los bates en los brazos y una bluddget bajo el brazo cada una.

Se colocaron cada una a un lado del campo y comenzaron a sobrevolarlo.

Bueno Isis- empezó Marta- Esta ya es la cuarta prueba, si logras pasarla estarás con un pie dentro del equipo- era la estrategia de siempre, colocar a la aspirante al borde del infarto.

Isis miró a las bateadoras, sus hermanos eran mejores. Cuando entrenaba en el colegio Remus y Sirius la hacían temblar de miedo. Pero esas dos mujeres parecían dos colegialas, parecían las bateadoras de Hufflepuff en su primer año de colegio, las que no lograron ni despeinarla en ningún partido.

Isis suspiró, levantó la cabeza y se izó en la escoba prestada.

Janet apretaba con fuerza sus manos sobre la barandilla, estirando los brazos para destensar su espalda. Unos poderosos brazos le rodearon la cintura y notó el cálido aliento de su esposo sobre su mejilla.

-Si sigues adoptando esa postura no me podré contener- las palabras fueron un claro ronroneo.

-Henry, por favor…- la mujer se tensó al ver a Isis girar en tirabuzón entre las dos bateadoras, sacar el brazo y marcar limpiamente.

Las bateadoras viraron en direcciones opuestas y asintieron con la cabeza. La niña era de lo mejor que habían visto en su vida.

Sirius estaba blanco como la pared de la enfermería con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Sí!- gritó Isis elevando ambos brazos a la vez. Acababa de demostrar que se podía pasar entre dos bateadoras para evitar ser golpeada por una bluddget, lo había discutido un montón de veces con Remus, alegando ella que si pasaba lo suficientemente cerca el bateador no podría golpear la pelota sin cometer falta.

-Increíble, esa niña está loca- habló Marta, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver. Isis acababa de marcar por tercera vez, esquivando las bolas dirigidas de las dos posibles mejores bateadoras de la liga profesional.

La niña volvió al centro del campo, esperando que alguien le lanzase una nueva quaffle.

Marta fue la que se la lanzó y ella respondió feliz, "Gracias".

Otra jugada arriesgada, las bateadoras ya no sabían que hacer, Isis esquivaba cualquier disparo, era como si Janet Malfoy la hubiera entrenado.

-Vale, ahora verás lo que es bueno, mocosa- espetó Marcia a la vez que escupía desde cinco metros.

Sirius miró a James con asco.

-Si veo alguna vez hacer eso a Isis le coso la boca- aseguró el mago.

-Te creo, es asqueroso- le respondió su amigo.

Marcia se lanzó veloz en dirección hacia Isis mientras Elena esperaba el momento preciso para alcanzarla con la bluddget, estaba a escasos metros de soltar la quaffle, para marcar a portería vacía. Era de lo más fácil.

Isis se sorprendió al verla a su lado con el bate levantado sobre su cabeza, giró la cabeza y vio una ráfaga marrón que se dirigía hacia ella veloz, Marcia estaba demasiado cerca.

Inclinó el palo hacia abajo y desapareció de la trayectoria del disparo, oyó el golpe en la armadura de la chica y un quejido, Elena había golpeado la bola con todas sus fuerzas, y ésta había impactado sobre el torso protegido de su compañera, haciéndola tambalearse.

Isis rodeó feliz los tres postes y marcó limpiamente en el de la izquierda.

Miró a las bateadoras y agachó la cabeza. Las había hundido y lo sabía. No era su intención, pero lo había hecho.

No habían tenido un disparo certero en lo que había durado la prueba, Isis sonrió al contrarrestar su propio pensamiento, sí habían tenido uno, pero Elena golpeó a Marcia, no a la joven Isis.

Bajó al terreno y le deseó suerte a Inés, su aliada.

La chica ni siquiera le contestó.

-Para que luego digan que las sangre pura no tenemos arrojo- murmuró Janet arrancando la risa de su marido, feliz de que Isis estuviese en la final, y a la vez muerto de miedo.

Henry abrazó a su mujer un poco más fuerte y le besó el cuello.

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas.

-¿Interrumpimos?- era Sirius de broma.

-Isis dice que quiere irse a casa, que está aburrida- siguió James con la broma.

Henry se tensó al oír las palabras. Sirius continuó tomándole el pelo.

-Sí, dice que estas chicas no saben jugar al Quidditch y que entra en los Chudley Cannons o no entra en ningún equipo- se tragaba la risa.

Acababan de hablar con ella y no la habían visto tan emocionada en su vida. Ya no le quedaban uñas, ni siquiera quería ver la selección de las cinco chicas que quedaban por realizar la prueba. Se moría de nervios por enfrentarse a todo el equipo. Jugaría al lado de Jones, su buscadora favorita. Su heroína.

-Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, se cree que es la mejor del mundo pero no ha visto como entrenan estas arpías, la van a gastar de quaffle como…- no llegaron a oír el final de la frase, Henry bajaba los escalones de las gradas de tres en tres.

Los jóvenes sonrieron.

-Espero que sea una broma- sonrió Janet.

Sirius y James asintieron con la cabeza, para nada arrepentidos, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Nos estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo- James se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos- Que si iba a jugar con Jones, con Elena o con Marcia. Ya las llama por sus nombres de pila.

-Está contenta. Es normal. La prueba le ha ido bien- Janet suspiró cuando vio a Henry atravesar el campo en dirección a la niña.

Isis estaba enfrascada en medio de una conversación con el primer equipo, las chicas le hacían preguntas curiosas, parecía que se animasen de hablar con ella, todas reían ante sus contestaciones, pero Isis no se lo tomaba a mal, incluso ella reía tontamente.

-Oh, ¿Me dejáis presentaros a mi abuelo?- Isis había visto a Henry acercarse.

-Claro- respondió todo el equipo a la vez, muerto de la risa.

Isis se levantó del suelo y salió a la carrera hasta enroscarse sobre Henry como un koala.

-Ven Henry, quiero presentarte al equipo- habló entusiasmada.

Henry la miró no muy convencido pero desistió cuando una manita tiraba de él con fuerza.

-Ven, no seas tímido. Son buena gente- hablaba decidida- Vamos Henry. No creo que tengas otra oportunidad para pedirles un autógrafo.

Henry avanzó despacio y giró la cabeza hacia las gradas, en dónde pudo ver a dos adolescentes y una señora preciosa muertos de la risa, mientras lo señalaban.

-O vamos, abuelo, no les hagas caso- insistió la niña sobresaltando al mago. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba abuelo, de normal era señor Potter o Henry- Quieren conocerte.

Isis lo llevó ante cinco mujeres enormes, cuál más grande de ellas, todas salvo la buscadora hacían doble que Isis.

-Este es mi abuelo, Henry Potter. Es fan vuestro desde que tiene uso de razón. Es el mejor guardián que conozco, fue seleccionado para la selección inglesa cuando jugaba a Quidditch, su hijo fue bateador como su madre y su nieto es buscador, aunque a veces me cambia el puesto y juega de cazador- presentó Isis al auror.

-Encantada, soy Gewning Jones, buscadora y capitana de las Honeyland Harpies- la más pequeña le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Un placer- respondió el mago algo cohibido.

-Miranda Blande, guardiana- una chica joven le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Él seguía notando la pequeña manita bajo su palma izquierda, comparando a su "nieta" con el resto del equipo. Se la iban a comer con patatas.

-Encantado, la parada del último partido fue espectacular.

-Muchas gracias, señor Potter- la chica agradeció con una cándida sonrisa.

-Lo podéis llamar Henry, ¿A qué sí?- Isis miraba hacia arriba.

Los adultos hicieron caso omiso del comentario y siguieron con las presentaciones.

Isis se separó de Henry, la última chica estaba siendo atendida en medio del campo. Era su turno. Tragó con fuerza.

-Tranquila. Todo irá bien- le aseguró Henry apretando y masajeando sus hombros.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo consigo?- su voz sonó débil.

Henry la hizo rodar, clavó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó las manitas con una de las suyas.

-Mírame Isis- la niña tenía la vista clavada en el suelo- Por favor.

Isis levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué importa si no lo consigues? Eres la mejor, y ese equipo que va a saltar al campo ya te teme. Les has demostrado que eres rápida, que eres estratega y que no les temes. Créeme si te digo que en estos momentos ellas están más asustadas que tú.

-Henry- la voz le tembló junto al labio inferior- Estoy muerta de miedo.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Escúchame, tanto si entras como si no te vamos a querer lo mismo, ¿me oyes? Eres especial, Isis Black Potter.

La niña se arrojó a su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, derramando lágrimas calientes. Henry notó la humedad y le frotó la nuca con suavidad.

-Te quiero Isis. Ahora ves- la separó con suavidad- y demuéstrale como juegan los Black y los Potter a Quidditch.

Isis asintió con la cabeza y miró de soslayo a Henry. Él seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con la mano le indicó que se alejara.

La niña miró con miedo el campo, cada jugadora ya estaba en su posición y Marta la esperaba impaciente, golpeando el pie nervioso sobre el césped.

-Creí que no querías seguir- seguía intentando desmontarla.

-No que va. Sólo les estaba dando tiempo para que pudiesen diseñar una estrategia- replicó armándose de valor.

Marta sonrió sin que nadie la viese, aquella niña tenía aplomo, más que muchas de sus jugadoras. Sus comentarios hirientes la habían enfrentado con más de un manager, pero la niña no parecía molesta.

-Bueno, tienes cinco minutos para marcar. Te enfrentas sola al mejor equipo de Quidditch profesional, disfrútalo, porque no hay segundas oportunidades- habló lo más seria posible.

Isis se elevó en la escoba a la espera de la suelta de la quaffle.

El sonido del silbato resonó en todo el estadio cuando una pelota abombada voló por encima de las cabezas de todas las jugadoras. Isis la había golpeado con fuerza con la cola de su escoba y salía en picado a su recepción.

-¿Qué hace?- James casi estaba colgando de la baranda de la grada viendo a Isis subir veloz hasta salir del campo.

Sirius seguía con la vista puesta en la guardiana de las Harpies, estaba aterrada, se podía oler el miedo a distancia.

-Si esa jugada sale bien la quiero dentro del equipo- murmuró Marta.

Todos miraban hacia el cielo, un puntito turquesa caía en picado, rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ahora- Isis lanzó la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas hacia la guardiana, mientras intentaba con toda su alma que el mango de su escoba se enderezase.

Miranda atrapó la quaffle con las dos manos, siendo impulsada hacia atrás, la pelota se le escapó y se coló por el aro central, mientras ella caía hacia el césped cogida del poste.

Una figurita pasó veloz de pie sobre su escoba celebrando la victoria.

La capa turquesa se arremolinaba a su espalda y la niña surfeaba a escasos diez centímetros del suelo.

La escoba fue perdiendo velocidad paulatinamente hasta que Isis saltó y rodó por el suelo, elevando los brazos.

-Bien- resopló intentando recuperar el aliento- e Isis demuestra que se puede romper la barrera del sonido.

Ni siquiera sabía que había logrado marcar.

Marta se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano.

-Estás dentro del equipo. Si haces esa jugada en un partido te sanciono de por vida- le aseguró la bruja- Bienvenida.

-¿Gracias?- ¿Había escuchado bien?

Isis se quedó recostada en el césped cuando notó el impacto de un cuerpo, ¿o eran dos?, sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien?- pudo oír la preocupación en la voz de Lily.

-Me lo han contado- ese era Remus.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- no recordaba que ellos hubiesen ido en el coche de Henry- ¿Dónde están Sirius y James?

Lily sonrió y señaló a su espalda. Isis se asustó al ver la cara de su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-¡Te has vuelto loca?- rugió a todo pulmón.

El equipo se quedó parado, nunca habían escuchado la voz de un hombre tan fuerte y enfadado a la vez.

-Estoy bien, Sirius- el joven la cogió en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza- De verdad, estoy bien.

La depositó en el suelo, le sujetó un brazo y levantó la otra mano.

No- azote- lo- azote- vuelvas- otro azote- a- el cuarto azote con mucha fuerza- hacer- y una última palmada en el trasero de la niña- ¿Lo has entendido?

Isis asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No te he oído- replicó el moreno. Su respiración era mucho más calmada.

-Sí- respondió Isis.

-¿Pretendes matarnos de un infarto!- Isis fue arrancada del brazo de su hermano mientras un chico de pelo revuelto y gafas de montura circular la zarandeaba con fuerza.

Remus sujetó a Lily y negó con la cabeza. Lo que acababa de hacer Isis estaba muy mal, y debía ser reprendida por las dos personas que más la querían en este mundo.

-¡Estarás castigada todo el verano!, ¿Oíste?- el tono de James no tenía réplica- Me pensaré el dejarte venir a entrenar.

-¿Qué?- Isis no se lo podía creer, estaba dentro del equipo, sí había escuchado bien a la entrenadora- ¿Estoy dentro?

Lily la miró con extrañeza, había disparado a puerta y había marcado. ¿Por qué preguntaba? Y además le habían sobrado tres minutos.

-No lo entiendo- susurró la chica pelirroja al oído del licántropo.

-En casa lo entenderás- miró el cielo con sus ojos dorados. A él también le llamaba el reprenderla, pero entre los golpes de Sirius y el castigo de James, poco le quedaba por añadir, por no decir nada.


	74. Chapter 74

Capítulo LXXIV. Bajo la sombra de mis hermanos.

Sirius miraba hacia la ventana del cuarto de su hermana, sentado junto sus amigos en la piedra de la piscina, sobre las toallas.

-¿En qué piensas Canuto?- preguntó Remus, mientras repartía otra mano de cartas.

-En ella- las risas cesaron de repente.

-Está castigada- James habló alto y claro- Y no pienso levantarle el castigo.

Lily lo miró pensativa, ¿Con un hijo sería tan estricto? ¿Y Sirius? ¿Apelaría por el bienestar de su hijo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle entrar en razón a su "hermano"?

Lily hacía que miraba las cartas pero observaba a sus amigos.

-James… Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts e Isis no ha salido de su cuarto salvo para comer e ir a entrenar- Remus también miraba la ventana.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí dos hermanos estaban enfrascados en una conversación en la barra de un bar muggle, para no levantar sospechas entre sus congéneres.

-Gracias, ¿Eh?- Regulus parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué?- Isis le dio un largo sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

-Por decirme que has logrado entrar en el equipo rival de los Chuddleys. ¿Qué pasará cuando te enfrentes a Aidan?- había cierto tono de diversión en aquella pregunta formulada.

-Nada. Lo venceré y punto- la chica volvió a sorber de su pajita mientras una risa aparecía en su rostro.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- soltó la pajita y miró a su hermano.

-Porque te conozco y se que te gusta- le respondió éste guiñándole un ojo.

Isis se sonrojó al ser descubierta.

-No se lo digas a Sirius, ni a James. ¿Vale?- imploró la niña.

-Me he enamorado, Isis- soltó el joven de repente- Creo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela. El otro día estuvo en casa.

-¿Te has enamorado?- no se lo podía creer. Hablar con Regulus era como hablar con Sirius pero sabiendo que él la escuchaba y no le iba a tomar el pelo.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza.

-¿La conozco?- su hermano asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Es del colegio?- siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Este año lo será. Viene de Francia, es prima lejana, pero es preciosa y muy divertida.

-¿Es Malfoy?- Isis estaba bastante patidifusa.

-Alexandra Malfoy. Me voy a casar con ella.

-No puedes, no tienes edad suficiente. Si te casas ahora… ¿Cuándo vivirás tu vida?- Regulus le sujetó la mano y se la besó con delicadeza.

-Isis, soy un mortífago de mierda. Déjame que al menos sienta lo que es el amor, tú tienes a los Potter y a Sirius, ¿Qué tengo yo?- los ojos grises del chico la miraban con ternura.

-Me tienes a mí, Reg. Para lo que quieras. Te he perdonado- Isis no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Con dieciséis años su hermano le estaba diciendo que se quería casar.

-Isis, tú ya no eres Black. No puedes volver a casa. Les tuve que decir que les habías estado mintiendo todos estos años para que no fuesen a por ti, pero aún así intentaron tomarse la venganza- su hermano no la soltó cuando ella retiró la mano con violencia- Papá está ingresado, sufrió un infarto el día del ataque. La familia de mamá vino para pasar el verano. Alex es preciosa y una gran bruja.

-Alex es como ellos, siempre lo ha sido- espetó Isis con desagrado- Igual si que eres un mortífago. ¿Ya crees las patrañas de Voldemort?

La camarera se acercó hasta ellos y les dejó la cuenta sobre una bandejita de acero.

Isis vio como su hermano se echaba la mano al bolsillo y sacaba unos galeones.

-Eso no sirve aquí- tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un billete azul- Coge el cambio, tengo que volver a casa antes de que James decida levantarme el castigo.

-¿Qué hiciste para que James te castigara?- preguntó curioso su hermano con una ceja levantada.

-Secreto profesional- aseguró ella con una carcajada.

-Nos vemos, Isis- se despidió Regulus lanzándole un beso.

-Chau- le respondió Isis agitando su mano tras su cabeza.

El baúl estaba abierto, y las cosas de Isis desparramadas encima de la cama.

Se oía el agua moverse en la bañera.

James sonrió al ver las braguitas con las snitches al lado de los calcetines de deportes.

-Tu hermana es un desastre- aseguró el chico de gafas.

-Yo diría que más bien tiene un caos organizado- la voz de Remus irrumpió en la habitación- Tiene lógica.

Sirius levantó una ceja, él no le pillaba nada de lógica al desastre que había en la habitación.

-No me mires así. Mirad- Remus señaló el montón de ropa junto al equipo de Quidditch- Ropa de deporte, es lo segundo que meterá en el baúl.

-¿Y que es lo primero?- inquirió James.

-Todo el material escolar y los libros. ¿Ves?- el chico señaló el fondo del baúl cubierto de pergaminos, libros, plumas y cartas.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una chica de no más de once años con el pelo humedecido y los ojos llorosos. James se sintió miserable al cruzar la mirada con Isis.

-Lo que hiciste fue…

-Peligroso, lo se James.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

La joven empezó a llenar su baúl con la ropa de deporte, dejándose unas zapatillas, unos vaqueros viejos, un top y una camisola fuera. Colocó sus patines de hielo en el interior de su bolsita mágica, junto con los de ruedas y la escoba. Y la bolsa la introdujo en uno de los compartimentos laterales.

Colocó el resto de la ropa sobre la de deporte, bien ordenada, dejándose arriba del todo su uniforme y la túnica de verano. Junto a los mocasines de piel y suela de goma que gastaba durante todo el año.

Isis se sentó a los pies de la cama para descansar y poder digerir lo que le había dicho Regulus.

James se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Ya no estás castigada- tenía las manos entrelazadas.

Isis seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto remoto de la habitación. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que su hermano Regulus quisiese casarse.

-¿Me oyes?- le preguntó el joven acercándose a ella- No estás castigada.

Se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Remus se quedó mirando a la chica, ya no era una niña, estaba empezando a adquirir un bonito cuerpo de mujer.

-Isis, ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que saltarías de emoción cuando James te quitase el cautiverio- rompió Sirius el silencio- Nos ha costado, pero al final hicimos que entrase en razón.

El licántropo se acercó a la ventana y vio una pluma parda en el alfeizar, la pluma de un halcón pequeño. Sonrió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Gracias- contestó Isis mostrando una falsa sonrisa- De todas formas mañana terminaba.

Se levantó despacio y se volvió a meter en el baño, cerrando la puerta despacio y apoyándose en ella. No tenía fuerzas para saltar de alegría, ni siquiera tenía ganas de celebrar que mañana empezaba un nuevo curso escolar, el último año en Hogwarts.


	75. Chapter 75

Capítulo LXXV. Último viaje en tren.

Isis se vio rodeada por una marabunta de flashes nada más cruzar el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Una bruja con una vuela pluma y unas gafas rojas se acercó a ella y le plantó dos besos en la cara.

- Hola Isis. Soy Rita Skeeter, corresponsal del profeta- la bruja le tendió la mano pero Isis la rechazó girando incluso la cabeza.

- Sácame de aquí, por favor- rogó pegada al pecho de su hermano.

- Isis, esto es lo normal. Te has de acostumbrar, ahora vas a ser popular.- le susurró Sirius acariciándole la nuca.- Tranquila, tú solo sonríe. No has de contestar si no quieres.

La periodista era tenaz.

- Usted debe ser el tutor de Isis, ¿Me equivoco?- una sonrisa radiante descolocó las hormonas del joven.

- Sí, señora- respondió Sirius- Soy mayor de edad.

- Sí, pero aún estás en el colegio. Esas tutelas sólo se otorgan cuando ha habido agresiones en la familia. Usted se escapó de casa, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se llevó a Isis con usted?

- No quiso- respondió el chico. ¿Y aquella señora que le importaba? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba sobre Quidditch?

- ¿Estaba enamorada de su padre? ¿Su otro hermano? Conflictos sentimentales en la joven jugadora. Apunta- se giró hacia el pergamino y tachó varias líneas.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius estaba bastante descolocado.

Henry golpeó la espalda de la mujer suavemente y le arrebató la pluma y el pergamino.

- Si se acerca a Isis lograré que la echen del Profeta, ¿Lo entiende?

- Perdone, pero hablaba con su hermano y tutor. No tiene ningún derecho a quitarme mis herramientas de trabajo- la mujer apenas era algo más alta que Isis, pero enfrentaba con dignidad el metro ochenta y cinco del señor Potter.- El pueblo tiene derecho a conocer a su heroína.

- Si el pueblo quiere conocer a Isis, que pregunten en el equipo. Tienen todos sus datos y saldrá en el calendario de Navidad- le espetó Henry a desgana- Subid al tren, se hace tarde.

Sirius arrastró a su hermana hasta el vagón y la introdujo en él.

- Menuda arpía- protestó James señalando a la reportera.

- Me engañó como gilipollas. Tendremos que mantener a la prensa fuera del alcance de Isis- declaró Sirius bastante molesto.

Un grupo numeroso de estudiantes estaba plantado delante de la puerta del primer vagón, en donde solían sentarse los merodeadores.

- ¡Allí está!- gritó un niño de tercero con fuerza a la vez que extendía el brazo hacia el cuerpo de Sirius que aún cargaba con su hermana.

James se adelantó unos pasos para abrir el camino. Los chicos intentaban tocar a Isis, llevarse cualquier prenda de ella. Sirius los apartaba a veces con demasiada violencia.

- ¡Ya está bien!- el rugido de un león silenció el escándalo. Un chico alto de pelo dorado y bonitos ojos azules estaba en medio del vagón, ante la puerta del compartimento de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor- Todos la conocéis desde hace dos años.

- Pero entonces no era la cazadora estrella de las Harpies- resonó una voz desde el fondo.- Sólo queremos un autógrafo.

- Y un beso- apuntó otra voz más profunda.

- ¿Un beso?- James se giró para descubrir al dueño de esa voz.

Remus le guiñó un ojo y avanzó hasta Sirius, rodeó los hombros de la chica y se inclinó sobre ella, apagando su sed en los rosados labios de la joven.

- Es mi novia, ¿vale? Si alguien se acerca más de la cuenta se las verá conmigo- la voz sonó tan profunda que nadie replicó.- Si queréis autógrafos sólo tenéis que pedírselos, por orden. Ahora me gustaría disfrutar de un rato de intimidad. Gracias.

Arrastró a Isis hacia el compartimento de los merodeadores y la sentó sobre el banco acolchado.

- Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada mejor- se disculpó el joven.

- Remus, me besaste en los labios- la niña lo miraba risueña.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar.

- No importa- sonrió ampliamente- Me gustó.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y un enfurecido joven moreno de ojos grises entró hecho una furia.

James cerró la puerta y silenció el compartimento.

- Remus, ¿Qué diantres has hecho?- el joven estaba realmente molesto y la cara de embobada que se le había quedado a su hermana no lo ayudaba nada.

- Me besó en los labios- dijo Isis despacio, con los ojos risueños.

- Meter la gamba hasta el fondo- contestó Remus sin poder apartar la vista de la mirada enamorada de Isis. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, Isis parecía haber confundido la situación, él no la veía más allá de una hermanita pequeña. Su hermanita- Tendría que haber dejado que se la comiesen viva ahí afuera.

James buscó la mirada de Sirius y éste negó con la cabeza, resoplando.

- Lo siento Remus, pero no creo que nadie hubiese besado a mi niña antes. Sólo ha sido instinto de protección. Perdóname- el moreno se dejó caer al lado de su hermana. Ella seguía con la vista clavada en el joven rubio.

- ¿Qué miras?- le preguntó el rubio molesto ante la risueña mirada de la jugadora.

- A ti. Has dicho que eras mi novio- la chica sonrió más aún si cabía la posibilidad.

- Isis, no seas tonta. Sólo lo he dicho para que dejasen de ponerte las manos encima- replicó Remus molesto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual. Aún así lo has dicho y has dicho que querías intimidad- la chica se desabrochó la camisa del todo mostrando una tabla de abdominales impresionantes- No veo demasiada intimidad con mis hermanos aquí.

Sirius mió a James y le guiñó un ojo. Él tenía ganas de ir a buscar a la nieta de Dorian, esa tal Lis. Según le había contado Janet era una chica preciosa. James a su vez quería estar con Lily a solas.

- Nosotros nos vamos- avisó James poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Dónde vais?- se alarmó Remus, Isis lo miraba cada vez más penetrante, en la vida había sentido tanto miedo.

- Yo voy a buscar a Elisabeth Dorian- Sirius se estaba arremangando la camisa hasta los codos, a la vez que alzaba las solapas del cuello, y sacaba los faldones por fuera del pantalón, dándole un aire mucho más rompedor- ¿Qué tal?

- Pareces un motero- respondió Isis apartando dos segundos la vista de Remus.

- Genial. No seas mala, peque- le guiñó un ojo, le besó la frente y salió del compartimento.

- No romperé la barrera del sonido ni me acercaré a dos bateadores a la vez- bromeó la chica.

- Bueno, sabiendo que no harás eso yo me voy a buscar a Lily. Antes de la reunión de perfectos.

- ¿No querrás decir Prefectos?- apuntó Remus.

James se volvió hacia su amigo y abrió la boca para replicar cuando una voz de chica respondió por él.

- Perfectos Prefectos- Isis asomó la cabeza por el costado de James, atravesando de nuevo a Remus con la mirada- Sois perfectos.

Una mano se posó en la cabeza de la chica y le revolvió el pelo.

- Nos vemos en un ratito- abrió la puerta y los dejó solos.

Remus abrió una revista intimidado por la mirada embelesada de Isis sobre él.

- Me vas a ayudar- la voz de Isis sonó más que molesta- ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme delante de Aidan?

- ¿Aidan? ¿El cazador de los Chuddleys?- no había podido pasar de la primera foto.

- ¿Conoces a otro que sea rubio y de ojos azules? ¿Conoces a otro Aidan por el que las chicas de Hogwarts suspiren al verlo pasar?- Remus no daba crédito a las palabras.

Dejó la revista a un lado y se sentó junto a Isis. A la chica sólo le faltaba llorar.

- Isis, lo siento. No lo sabía. Sólo quería sacarte del atolladero. Te lo juro- ahora era él quien buscaba la mirada de la niña.

- Pues la has cagado. Desde luego que has metido la gamba hasta el fondo. Sólo te ha faltado decir que ya teníamos fecha de boda- se levantó con los ojos llorosos dispuesta a ir al baño a descargar la metedura de pata del amigo de su hermano.

- Isis-al joven le tembló la voz- Lo siento.

- ¿Y eso de qué me sirve? ¡Uno Remus! Uno que me hacía caso y no le tenía miedo a mi hermano, llegas tú y la cagas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he he…- Isis se detuvo. Miró los ojos de Remus. Negó con la cabeza y se apartó del chico llorando a lágrima viva- No, me odias. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Me odias por no haber salvado a Anne.

- ¿Anne?- preguntó Remus poniéndose en pie- ¿Qué dices?

Isis negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo devolverla a la vida. Me dijo que intentases ser feliz, pero no ser cómo ayudarte- miraba hacia el suelo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te pasa Isis? Yo no te odio, ¿Por qué dices tantas estupideces?- el volumen de voz se había elevado un par de tonos. Remus se dejó caer sobre el asiento abatido. Hacía siglos que no pensaba en Anne- La echo de menos, sí, no te voy a mentir. Pero tú no tuviste la culpa. Deja de echarte la culpa de todo lo que pasa a tú alrededor. No siempre acertamos en nuestras elecciones, pero aún así en ese momento son las mejores, no podemos estar arrepintiéndonos de cada decisión que tomamos. Quieres salir con Aidan, adelante. No te lo pienses más. Si crees que es lo suficiente bueno para ti, adelante. Yo no me pienso interponer.

- ¿Se lo dirás a Sirius?

- Se lo dirás tú o se dará cuenta él sólo.

- Remus, ¿Puedes cortar conmigo delante de su compartimento?- le pidió Isis secándose las lágrimas.

- No te las seques, será más creíble así- le apartó la mano y le besó la mejilla- No dejes que te haga daño, de todas formas. Si eso pasa me avisas, ¿vale?

Isis saltó al cuello de Remus y lo achuchó con fuerza.

- Remus, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

- Isis…- él la intentó separar- Por favor, te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero te veo de la misma manera que Sirius.

- Lo sé, si supieses lo que eso me jode- murmuró entre dientes.

- Jovencita- la regañó con delicadeza.

- Es verdad, Remus. Eres uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, veo a las niñas en los pasillos suspirar por ti.

- Suspiran por tu hermano, no por mí- rebatió el rubio.

- Mi hermano no se acerca a la biblioteca si no es para recordarme que las personas se deben alimentar. Tu club de fans pertenece a Ravenclaw. Conozco una chica que te iría como anillo al dedo- le respondió Isis sin querer soltarlo.

- Isis, déjalo ¿Quieres? No te necesito de casamentera, de verdad.

- Pero es muy inteligente- Remus la miró de soslayo- No es fea, Remus. No es una Barbie, pero no es fea.

- Isis, ya. Basta.

- De verdad, te la puedo presentar. No le gustan los casanovas como Sirius, la conocí la noche de la broma.

Isis empezó a notar las sacudidas en el cuerpo del licántropo, poco después oyó la carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó molesta.

El compartimento estaba inundado de las carcajadas de Remus que ya se sujetaba la barriga de las agujetas.

- ¡Oye!- le golpeó para que parase de reír, pero el chico no podía dejar de hacerlo, en su mente estaba la imagen delante del baño de las chicas, con el tierno beso que Sirius le daba a la chica del pelo azul.

Isis saltó del banco y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abría de golpe dejándola estampada contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

- ¿Dónde está Isis?- Sirius estaba más que molesto.

Y su amigo partiéndose de risa en el suelo no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Sirius?- el rubio se levantó del suelo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

- ¿Qué no me preguntó ese tal Forks si era verdad que Isis salía contigo?- cerró la puerta de golpe e Isis resbaló por la pared con una mano sobe la nariz, maldiciendo la impulsividad Black.

- ¿Qué le contestaste?- preguntó el licántropo controlando al fin la risa.

- Que se metiese en sus asuntos y no se acercase a mi hermana- soltó un resoplido que despeinó todo su flequillo.

- Tu hermana ya no es una cría- le advirtió su amigo.

- ¿Cómo que no? James la castigó y cumplió el castigo- le rebatió Sirius dejándose caer en el asiento a desgana.

- Claro- el chico extrajo la pluma de halcón del bolsillo de su pantalón- ¿Y esto?

- Se transformaría para no aburrirse tanto. ¿De dónde la sacaste?- preguntó el moreno pasándose la pluma por debajo de la nariz.

Su forma animaga le había dado a capacidad de desarrollar un olfato extraordinario.

Se sentó enfrente de él y se dejó caer abatido.

- Del alféizar de la ventana.

- ¿Salió del cuarto?- Sirius no podía creer que hubiese desobedecido James, a él lo respetaba.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. Sirius empezó a partirse de risa. Isis seguía oculta en la esquina del compartimento, bajo la capa de James que había caído desde el altillo, cuando su querido hermano abrió la puerta con tanto ímpetu.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Remus no entendía la reacción de su amigo.

- Ahora sé cómo doblaba la vigilancia de mis padres-contestó el chico entre risas- Por cierto, mi hermano se casa. El treinta y uno de Julio del año que viene. Con Alexandra Malfoy.

Isis maldijo en voz bajita pero un experimentado oído la escuchó.

Sirius se señaló los labios con el dedo índice y cabeceó hacia la esquina en donde se encontraba la niña murmurando palabrotas sin poderse contener.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Es un Black, y los Black sólo se unen a sangres pura- la voz de Sirius sonó amarga.

- ¡Tiene dieciséis años!- gritó Isis a todo pulmón.

- ¿Y qué? Está enamorado. Además hacen buena pareja, los dos son unos malditos mortífagos. Seguidores de Voldemort por encima de todo.

- ¡Reg no es un mortífago!- berreó la chica apartando la capa de James de encima de ella.

- Tiene la marca. Es un mortífago.

- Algún día te tendrás que tragar tus propias palabras- la voz sonaba áspera debido a la mano con la que apretaba su nariz.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó a desgana.

- ¡Que mis hermanos son gilipollas! ¡Qué el maldito gen Y de los Black es defectuoso! Mi padre antepone sus ideales al bienestar de sus hijos, mi hermano se quiere casar con dieciséis años y mi otro hermano es tan impulsivo…- levantó las dos manos y un chorro de sangre brotó de su nariz.

Sirius se puso en pie cuando su camisa fue salpicada de sangre.

- Isis. No te vi. Lo siento- sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso bajo la nariz de su hermana, cogiéndole de la nuca al mismo tiempo.

- Inclínale la cabeza hacia abajo-le indicó Remus apuntando el suelo.

Sirius puso cara de asco.

- Remus, quiero que deje de sangrar- protestó el moreno.

- Por eso. ¿Tiene el hueso roto?

- ¿Te piensas que tengo rayos X en los ojos?- bromeó el apuesto merodeador.

- Déjame- Remus se acercó a la niña y le colocó los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz.

Movió su mano a la vez que Isis saltaba hacia atrás chocando contra su hermano y salía más sangre.

- ¡Remus!- lo amonestó el animago.

- Intenta que mantenga la cabeza hacia abajo. Es la única forma de cortar la hemorragia.

Sirius se sentó sobre el banco con un pie encima y se colocó a su hermana entre las piernas, obligando la cabeza de la niña a mirar hacia el banco. Isis tenía los ojos apretados.

- ¿Cómo lo consigues?- preguntó Sirius mientras Remus salía del compartimento.

- No se a que te refieres- la voz de la chica sonaba ronca al no poder respirar por la nariz. Tenía ese sabor a oxido en todo el paladar, empezaba a sentirse asqueada.

- Estar en medio de la tormenta siempre.

- No llueve, Sirius. Y has sido tú quien me ha golpeado. Yo ya estaba aquí antes de que tu entrases.

- Isis…

- No, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Regulus quiera ser feliz?

- No me molesta que Reg quiera ser feliz, me molesta que quiera casarse con dieciséis años. Apenas ha empezado a vivir. Seguramente es la primera vez que se enamora.

- No, no es la primera vez que se enamora- Sirius habló tranquilo- Es la primera vez que te lo dice- Isis fue a replicar pero su hermano continuó- No quiero saber cuando te enteraste, ni porqué te saltaste el castigo de James, eso es algo entre tú y él, y yo no me voy a meter.

- Sirius, ¿Tú también te quieres casar?

Sirius se separó de la ventanilla en donde tenía apoyada la espalda y destapó la nariz de la niña. La hemorragia había cesado. Pasó la pierna con cuidado por encima de la cabeza de Isis y le besó la cabeza.

- Sirius…- reclamó la atención la chica- ¿Te quieres casar?

- Cuando encuentre a mi media naranja.

- Pero… ¿La estás buscando?- la chica ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Él negó con la cabeza, por el momento sólo pensaba en divertirse.

Isis sonrió ante la respuesta silenciosa.

- Eres mi héroe- abrió los brazos dispuesta a darle todo el cariño- Si no fueses mi hermano estoy segura que estaría enamorada de ti. De hecho, creo que hasta que no encuentre a alguien como tú no me plantearé el matrimonio.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y salió feliz del compartimento. No había nadie como él en todo Hogwarts.

Remus llamó al compartimento de los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y esperó a que le diesen paso.

Un chico de mediana estatura, no más de una sesenta y cinco, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules salió.

- ¿Eres el novio de Isis?

- ¿Eres Aidan?

El chico asintió.

- No soy el novio de Isis. Isis no tiene novio.

- Pero tú la besaste en los labios y dijiste que eras su novio- el chico hablaba con la voz tomada.

- Le dí un pico en los labios, no la besé. Quiero a Isis como si fuera mi hermana, ella está enamorada de otra persona- lo miró directamente a los ojos y le señaló con el dedo.

- ¿De mí?- el chico había perdido el color- ¿En serio?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Dispuesto a salir con alguien que tiene tres hermanos sobreprotectores?

- ¿Va en serio?

- ¿Lo de los hermanos?- preguntó Remus sonriendo.

- No, eso es lo de menos.

- ¿Lo de menos?- ese chico no conocía a Sirius enfadado.

- Me refiero, ¿De verdad quiere salir conmigo?- el chico no cabía de gozo.

Este año la había visto muy cambiada, ya no tenía pinta de niña, que estuviese un curso por encima no le suponía ningún problema, le sacaba cuatro años.

Sirius pasó por al lado de ellos con la camisa salpicada de sangre, posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y negó con la cabeza con media sonrisa ladeada.

- Está loca, amigo- palmeó el hombro del licántropo y siguió su camino.

- ¿Ese es su hermano Sirius, verdad?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo conozco, es bateador de Gryffindor, uno de los mejores que he visto- el chico no podía apartar la vista de su posible cuñado.- ¿Le tendría que pedir permiso a él para salir con ella?

- Sería todo un puntazo- bromeó el licántropo- Pero si se lo pides a él también se lo tienes que pedir a James y a mí.

- Osea, a la mitad del equipo de Quidditch, ¿no?- levantó una ceja- Y luego a Isis.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, divertido.

- Me lo pensaré- entró de nuevo en el compartimento y cerró la puerta.

Remus se dirigió directamente a la reunión de prefectos, golpeando suavemente uno de los compartimentos con las cortinas echadas. Una acalorada Lily cerraba la puerta con cuidado y se colocaba la túnica con la insignia.

- ¿Todo bien?- Remus la miraba de soslayo.

- Perfecto- contestó ella sacando la melena de debajo de la túnica.

- Yo de ti me abrocharía la bragueta- bromeó el licántropo señalándole las piernas.

Lily se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y se acordó que en Hogwarts las chicas llevaban falda con el uniforme.

- Idiota- le golpeó el brazo con fuerza.

Remus rió con ganas.

Isis se acababa de cambiar la ropa por el uniforme, aprovechando que estaba sola en el compartimento. Abrió la puerta para ir a dar una vuelta y se encontró al chico que le robaba el sueño.

- Hola- saludó tímidamente.

Aidan sonrió y apoyó los brazos en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

- Hola, preciosa. Enhorabuena- no sabía de dónde salía todo el coraje.

- Gracias, Aidan- Isis sabía que a él no le gustaba, lo había visto con una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw.- Supongo que te refieres al puesto de cazadora de las Harpies.

- Te equivocas, por eso no te doy la enhorabuena.- susurraba las palabras por lo que Isis tuvo que arrimarse a él para no perder la conversación.

- ¿No?- estaban a escasos cinco centímetros el uno del otro.

- No- el acortó la distancia un par de centímetros más.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?- ella se acercó un poco más.

- Sal conmigo y te lo digo- le guiñó un ojo y rozó los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Isis había escuchado perfectamente, rodeó el cuello del chico ylo metió en el camarote mientras lo besaba con toda su alma.

Aidan, por supuesto, estaba encantado de la agresividad de esa leona. Su leona.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y cayó sobre ella en el suelo.

Apoyó los brazos en el suelo enmarcando ese angelical rostro.

-Me has robado el corazón- le susurró al oído.

-¿Esto lo haces con todas las chicas que tienen novio?- preguntó curiosa, con un ápice de humor en la voz.

- No, pero a ti te separaría de las garras de un dragón rojo.

- ¿Dónde estabas el curso pasado?

- Entrenando, pero podemos sacar tiempo para esta relación.

- Sí, desde luego- aceptó la chica- Si nuestros entrenamientos coinciden fuera del colegio.

- Sólo entrenamos las semanas que nos convocan para jugar, además te darán uno de estos- señaló una ruedecilla que llevaba colgada en el cuello.

- ¿Un gira-tiempos?- Isis se extrañó.

- Claro, ¿Cómo si no vamos a entrenar y asistir a clase al mismo tiempo?

- ¿Los entrenamientos son por las mañanas?

- En mi equipo sí- y volvió a besarla con delicadeza esta vez.

Se levantaron del suelo y salieron del compartimento, pasando por al lado de la señora del carrito, que empezaba a hacer su ronda.

- ¿Te apetece algo?- le preguntó el chico señalando el carrito.

- No- negó con la cabeza, tenía bastante con estar a su lado- Oye Aidan, ¿Sigues en el grupo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- no sabía, la verdad.

- Cantando- miró hacia el pasillo donde el rompecorazones de Hogwarts era abofeteado por una chica de metro sesenta, pelo largo y rubio y con una escoba en la mano.

- ¿Ese no es tu hermano?- el chico señaló la escena y ella asintió con la cabeza- No se lo monta nada bien, todo el mundo sabe que las chicas pequeñitas tenéis mala leche.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó molesta.

- Eso, que las pequeñitas sois muy temperamentales- el chico la miró alarmado cuando se dio cuenta que Isis coincidía con esa descripción- Lo siento.

- Yo también- y le asestó impresionante bofetón en la mejilla izquierda, dejándoselo plantado en medio del pasillo.

Los jóvenes se cruzaron por el pasillo murmurando maldiciones.

Sirius entró en el compartimento y vio a Isis con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó despacio.

- Mejor que tú- le espetó con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Por qué tenéis tan mala leche?- Sirius cada vez entendía menos la mente de las mujeres.

- ¿Cómo que tengo mala leche!- la chica se puso en pie y agarró a su hermano de las solapas de la camisa, sentándolo de sopetón sobre la bancada.

- Calma leona- bromeó su hermano.

- ¡No tengo mala leche!- gritó enfurecida..

- Eso no ayuda mucho- unos brazos la sujetaron por la espalda y la separaron de su hermano.

- Cornamenta, ¿Cómo haces para llevarte bien con Lily?- le preguntó su hermano con una mano en la mejilla.

- Es pelirroja- contestó abrazando a Isis, intentando calmarla.

Sirius lo miró sin entenderlo e Isis agudizó el oído.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hay rubias Barbie y rubias explosivas. Las Barbie son dulces, cariñosas, tontas y altas. Las explosivas son bajitas y de carácter bipolar. Como Isis.

- Yo no soy bipolar- afirmó la chica abrazada a su hermano.

- No es malo, es divertido.

- Ser bipolar no es divertido.

- Ser bipolar no es divertido- razonó James- Tratar con un carácter bipolar es divertido, sólo has de reconocer las formas y saber cuando está de broma y cuando está hablando en serio.

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?- preguntó Sirius intrigado.

-Observando- respondió James seguro de sí mismo.

- Por ejemplo…- Isis estaba también intrigada.

- Tú, cuando vas en serio giras la cabeza hacia la derecha, pero cuando estás a buenas la giras hacia la izquierda- Isis ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y sonrió.

- ¡Yo no hago eso!- su tono de voz era mortalmente indignado.

- Sí, lo haces- le replicó Sirius sonriendo. Él podía reconocer las variantes en la voz de Isis cuando prestaba atención.

- ¡No!- siguió con la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, aunque su tono decía todo lo contrario.

- No lo puedes evitar, peque- James sonrió y Sirius se alarmó.

Isis se quedó frente al capitán de su equipo y lo abofeteó antes de salir con la cabeza bien alta.

- ¿Pega más fuerte o me lo parece a mí?- el chico se sobaba la mejilla.

- Sólo cuando está enfadada.

- Estaba de broma- refutó James.

- Te engañó. Su timbre de voz cambió- le explicó Sirius.

- Yo no lo noté- seguía sobándose la mejilla.

- Porque no tienes el oído acostumbrado, e Isis es muy buena. Cuando está realmente enfadada grita con un Mi sostenido, si no suele ser un Fa. Son difíciles de distinguir, incluso para expertos músicos.

- Pero tú si lo haces, y no sabías hasta que yo te…

- James, gracias. Había notado la diferencia pero no le había prestado atención. Voy por ella.

- Espera- James se levantó tras él- Te acompaño.

Isis llegó al final del tren y salió a respirar aire puro.

Allí se encontró a una chica algo mayor, la que había abofeteado a su hermano mayor.

- Hola- la saludó cordialmente- ¿Me dejas un sitio?

La chica se apartó un palmo e Isis se sentó a su lado, rodeando los barrotes con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el frío metal y veía los travesaños de la vía como un continuo de madera.

- ¿En qué curso estás?- le preguntó Isis sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Séptimo. Pero es mi primer curso en Hogwarts. ¿Vais por casa?

- Si- respondió Isis sin darle la mayor importancia.

- ¿A qué casa perteneces tú? Eres Isis, te conozco por mi abuelo. Él dice que deberías estar en Slytherin, pero que convenciste al sombrero para que te mandara a Gryffindor.

- No es cierto, el sombrero me envió a Gryffindor de cabeza, yo quería estar en Ravenclaw. Aunque me hubiese dado lo mismo pertenecer a Hufflepuff.

- ¿Por qué?- la chica agitaba la varita haciendo aparecer mariposas verdes.

- Tengo un hermano en Slytherin y otro en Gryffindor, no quería que mis padres me comparasen con ninguno, soy más lista y poderosa que ellos. ¿Eres hija única?

- Sí.

- Entonces no puedes entender a lo que me refiero.

- No, a mí no me pueden comparar con nadie, no conozco a otra persona que sea inmune a la maldición asesina.

- Yo la puedo detener, era la única hasta ahora. También puedo hacer magia sin varita desde los seis años- era fácil hablar con aquella chica.

La chica se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- Elisabeth Dorian, un placer.

- Isis Black Potter- y correspondió el apretón de manos con una sonrisa.- Encantada.

- Eres la hermana de Sirius.

- ¿Lo conoces ya?

- Sí, intentó ligar conmigo. Pero yo no puedo comprometerme con nadie. No puedo pasarle esta maldición a nadie. Si tuviese una hija y la heredase yo dejaría de ser inmune. Estoy condenada, y tu hermano es demasiado guapo para echar a perder los genes conmigo.

- ¿Te gusta Sirius?- Isis puso mueca de asco, introduciéndose dos dedos en la boca.

- No hagas eso- le reprendió la muchacha- Para ti sólo es tu hermano, pero es el chico más atractivo con el que he tropezado.

- ¿Y por qué le golpeaste?- preguntó divertida.

- Porque me dijo que sería su cala blanca.

-¿Te dijo que serías su cala blanca?- Isis se quedó sin aliento.

- Sí, ¿Me equivoqué al golpearle?

- Esta noche te pasaré un libro, cuando lo leas me contestas, ¿vale?


	76. Chapter 76

Capítulo LXXVI. Empezamos séptimo,¿Con mal pie?

Cuando los merodeadores llegaron a las puertas del Castillo, un grupito de chicas los esperaba ofreciéndoles bombones, flores y camisetas grabadas con sus nombres.

Isis se fijó en el grupo de chicas, ni una sola la quería como cuñada, la que más neuronas tenía las usaba para no chillar como loca al igual que hacían el resto.

Se alejó del grupo y subió directamente a su sala común.

Lily hechizaba su baúl para subirlo por las escaleras.

- ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Isis a una chica de quinto, con serios problemas con el hechizo de elevación.

- No necesito tu ayuda, gracias. ¿No tienes bastante con robarle a los novios a otras de tu misma casa que encima también quieres meter tus narices en los baúles de las demás?- la rubia estiraba de su baúl.

Isis directamente pasó del comentario, pero Lily le prestó atención en el rellano de las habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta y se metió en el cuarto, seguida por la chica.

- No les hagas caso, pero… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso que le robas los novios a las demás?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

- Es que… ¿Secreto entre hermanas?- dijo dándole el meñique.

- Secreto- respondió Lily rodeando el pequeño dedo con su propio meñique.

Isis cerró el cuarto estirando el brazo, la varita la tenía dentro del baúl.

- Aidan Armstrong me ha pedido salir en el tren- la chica daba saltitos de emoción, aún no se lo creía del todo.

- ¿Armstrong?- preguntó Lily desconcertada.

- ¡Sí!- gritó Isis al borde de un ataque de nervios- El cazador de los Chuddleys Cannons. ¡Aidan!

- ¿Aidan Armstrong?- su hermana no entendía la reacción de Isis, hasta hace nada era una niña.

- Lily, por favor. Lo tienes que haber visto.

- ¿Le has dicho que sí?- la pelirroja estaba parada en medio de la habitación, descolocada.

- Claro, ¿Tú lo has visto bien? Está para mojar pan- Isis no entendía la manera en la que le hablaba Lily.

- ¿Mojar pan?- aquello era una expresión de las típicas adolescentes de su barrio.

- ¡Lily! ¡Está buenísimo? ¿Has visto sus ojos? ¿Y sus músculos? Por Dios Lily, yo se que estás colada por James, pero Aidan es guapísimo, más que ninguno de los merodeadores. ¿Sabes que en segundo ya tenía un club de fans? Todas las niñas suspiran por él- la mente de Lily se bloqueó, estaba ante una adolescente en toda regla- Dime algo.

Lily fue a responder pero no se le ocurría contestar nada, ¿Esa chica había pensado lo que iba a pasar cuando su hermano Sirius se enterase?

- Sirius no tiene porqué enterarse. Se lo diré cuando esté preparado- respondió la chica abandonando la habitación de un portazo.

- Increíble- murmuró Lily, cuando la puerta de la habitación se volvía a abrir.

Dos chicas más ingresaron en el cuarto.

Una morena de melena rizada y bonitos ojos verdes azulados, y la otra morena de cabello liso y corto con unos grandes ojos azules.

- Hola Lily, ¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó la morena de pelo a lo Sydney O´Connor.

- Bien, Alice. ¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó de respuesta.

Alice se acercó a ella y le mostró un anillo dorado en su mano derecha.

- Nos casamos a final de año. Sus padres han consentido- la chica no cabía de gozo.

En la sala común Isis había salido al balcón y se había sentado en la barandilla con las piernas colgando hacia el exterior, contemplando la puesta de sol.

Volvía a oír el agua hervir.

- ¿Cómo está mi cazadora favorita?- notó los brazos de su capitán alrededor de la cintura.

- Hola James, siento haberte golpeado en el tren- se disculpó la chica.

- Nah… No importa. ¿Me haces un favor?- le pidió el chico en un susurro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Me ayudas con la selección del nuevo equipo? Necesito ganar la Copa este año, necesitamos otro cazador.

- O cazadora- suspiró, apenas se oían los últimos chisporroteos sobre el mar.

- No, necesito que Aidan Armgstron entre en el equipo, ¿Te importaría pedírselo?

- ¿Por qué yo? Tú eres el capitán- preguntó molesta.

James la bajó de la barandilla y se la colocó sobre su cadera, sin que la chica llegase a tocar el suelo.

Con un brazo le sujetaba las nalgas y con la mano libre le acarició la barbilla.

- Lo se todo- soltó el farol dispuesto a ser derrotado de nuevo por la niña.

Isis suspiró.

- No te prometo nada. Él juega con los Chuddleys, canta en el coro de Hogwarts y este año cursa sexto. No se si lograré convencerlo- respondió agachando la mirada.

- Isis, lo necesitamos. Con vosotros dos en la delantera seremos imparables.

- Él no ha jugado nunca en el colegio, ¿Por qué crees que aceptará esta vez?

- Porque estás tú- respondió James pensando que había otra jugadora profesional en el mismo equipo, pero Isis pensó que lo decía porque sabía que estaban juntos.

- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada- le besó la mejilla y se bajó de su regazo.

Entró en la sala, Peter estaba emocionado. Tenía su propio club de fans y estaba maravillado contemplando los regalos que le habían ofrecido las chicas.

- Mira Isis- se acercó hasta la merodeadora- Me lo dio Ágata.

- Vaya Peter, es fantástico- y le abrazó cariñosamente- ¿Qué tal tu verano?

El chico se congeló ante tal muestra de cariño, Isis siempre había sido arisca con él. Y él había estado colado por ella. Pero ya no, tenía en donde elegir. Podría cambiar de chica cada vez que se le antojase, igual que Sirius. Y James le había cedido las suyas.

- Bien gracias- contestó el chico. Había crecido un par de centímetros aquel verano, y había adelgazado bastante.

- Estás cambiado- le levantó la camisa- ¡Mira! ¡Si has adelgazado y todo!

El joven se sonrojó ante el comentario e Isis se destornilló de risa.

Se acercó a él y le pellizcó la mejilla, mirando hacia arriba.

- Es broma, corazón- le habló con delicadeza- Me alegro por ti, de verdad.

Isis había pensado que si tratase a Peter con cariño quizá no vendiese a su hermano en ese futuro no tan lejano. Ya había perdido a Regulus, no quería perder también a Peter.

Lo había estado tratando como si fuese un traidor, y él aún no había hecho nada malo, sólo seguía los pasos de sus amigos. El chico no tenía la culpa de no ser tan apuesto como James, ni tan listo como Remus, ni tan atractivo y locuaz como su hermano, pero era uno de los merodeadores. Tenía que ser su amigo.

- Estás cambiada Isis. ¿Ya no te caigo mal?-se atrevió a preguntar el más bajito de los chicos.

- Nunca me has caído mal- las palabras dejaron a la sala en silencio.

- Isis, me has tratado como si fuera una rata asquerosa durante dos años- le reprochó el chico- Como si tuviese la peste.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó fingiendo tristeza- Lo siento, no me daba cuenta.

- ¿Por qué este cambio ahora?

- Peter cariño- le pasó el brazo por la cintura, igual que agarraba a James- Eres mi hermano. Te quiero. Eres la rata de los merodeadores- la chica lo arrastraba hacia los escalones de los chicos, él estaba casi sin respiración. ¿Por qué ahora que tenía tantas chicas bonitas en donde elegir Isis le decía aquello?- Además…tengo novio- le susurró al oído.

El merodeador fue a replicar pero Isis fue rápida y le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Eres el único que lo sabe. Te lo digo porque quiero que sepas que confío en ti- seguramente James ya había hablado con Sirius. Remus siempre había sido una tumba, así que no diría nada, hasta que supiese que todos lo sabían.

Le destapó la boca suavemente y le guiñó un ojo. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, necesito que me tapes, para estar con mí chico sin que Sirius se entere- nadie podía escuchar las palabras, Isis había convocado una esfera de silencio alrededor de los dos.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó decidido.

- Aidan Armstrong, ¿Lo conoces?

Peter asintió con la cabeza, llevaba tres años detrás de un autógrafo del joven, pero no había encontrado la ocasión para pedírselo.

Isis sonrió al entrar en la cabeza del joven merodeador.

- Te conseguiré algo mejor, aunque pensaba que tu equipo era el de tu hermana.

- Lo siento Isis, siempre he sido de los Chudley. ¿Y tú?

- De Gryffindor, desde hace dos cursos.

- No, me refiero, ¿Qué equipo era tu favorito?

- No me interesaba el Quidditch, siempre he preferido los deportes individuales- le gustaba el patinaje, la gimnasia, las carreras, aunque también disfrutaba con sus amigos con el baseball.

- Pero si entraste en el equipo en tu primer año.

- Porque volaba bien, no porque supiese jugar al Quidditch.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué las Harpies?- el chico no entendía porque se mataba en cada entrenamiento.

- Porque me seleccionaron.

- ¿No quieres ser jugadora profesional?

- Realmente no importa lo que quiera. Sirius me administra el dinero hasta que cumpla diecisiete.

- ¿Qué te gustaría ser de mayor?

- ¿Dentro de cinco años?- preguntó con la misma sonrisa socarrona de Sirius.

- Por ejemplo… ¿Auror?- Isis negó con la cabeza- ¿Inefable?- volvió a negar, eso era lo que quería ser Regulus- ¿Recaudadora?- la chica rió, ni siquiera sabía que era eso- ¿Qué? ¿No querrás dedicarte a la política, no?

- No, Peter. Quiero ser…- miró hacia el techo- Isis, sólo Isis Black Potter.

- ¿Potter? ¿Le vas a quitar el novio a Lily, a tu hermana?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- rió por todo lo alto- Soy Potter desde que Henry cogió mi custodia, mi tío Alphard se la pasó este verano, cuando el Ministerio se la concedió después de retirársela a mi hermano.

- ¿Le han quitado tú custodia a Sirius?- Peter estaba blanco.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi padre conoce muchos políticos en el Ministerio, seguramente a finales de curso tenga que volver a la Mansión Black. Mi tío Alphard está enfermo y el día que no pueda ocuparse de una adolescente, Henry perderá la custodia. Como soy menor de edad tendré que regresar con mis padres.

- Pero eso es peligroso, no puedes volver allí- el chico apenas respiraba de la impresión.

- Peter… No me harán nada, me tienen miedo. Lo único es que no podré estar con Sirius, y se que me echará de menos.

¿Cuánto lo iba a echar ella de menos? ¿Y a Aidan? ¿Y a James? ¿Y a Lily? ¿Y a Remus? Sacudió la cabeza, aún le quedaba todo el curso por delante.

Quitó el hechizo silenciador y subió a la habitación de los chicos, a la de quinto, dónde Aidan deshacía su equipaje.

El cuarto parecía una leonera, incluso para lo desastre que era Isis.

- Hola Aidan- murmuró sin atreverse a mirarle los ojos. Lo había golpeado- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Tengo cosas que hacer- el chico aún estaba molesto.

- Lo siento- se dio la vuelta pero una mano la retuvo.

- Me hiciste daño, quizás a James no, pero a mí me dolió- no quería que se fuese sin saber porque estaba molesto con ella. La había visto en el balcón en brazos del capitán de Gryffindor.

- ¿James?- ¿Cómo sabía él que había golpeado a su hermano?

- ¡Te vi con James! En el balcón- suavizó el tono de voz ante la mirada de sus compañeros de cuarto, todos querían pedirle autógrafos a Isis.

- ¿En el balcón?- la chica estaba atónita. Su chico no estaba molesto por la bofetada, ¿Por qué entonces? No lograba entenderlo.

- Me podrías haber dicho que salías con James. Remus me dijo que no tenías novio y yo lo creí. Me gustas mogollón, pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con otros chicos. Quizás en tu familia sea normal, pero no en la mía.

Isis retrocedió angustiada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué la acusaba de estar saliendo con James?

- Me costará olvidarte, pero a partir de ahora sólo seremos compañeros de casa, nada más.

- Aidan, James me estaba pidiendo que acudieses a las pruebas de cazador. Tú casa te necesita.

- Tiene de sobra contigo. ¿Por qué me quiere a mí?

- Cree que tú y yo en la delantera seríamos invencibles. Podríamos gastarlo para entrenar, así quizás tengamos que abandonar el colegio menos veces. Los partidos podrían ser como los entrenamientos.

- Isis, ¿Cuántos partidos has jugado con las Harpies?- preguntó de manera irónica- Ninguno, cuando juegues el primero me dices si un simple partido de patio de colegio se puede comparar con el mínimo entrenamiento profesional- le soltó la mano y volvió a sus quehaceres.

- Me voy a dejar el equipo- avisó Isis.

- Sería lo lógico, cuando empiece el curso te darás cuenta que no tienes tiempo ni para respirar- le espetó mordaz- Además, sólo tienes once años. Pensaba que eras mayor.

- Cumpliré doce a finales de año y estoy un curso por encima de ti. Quizás tu problema es que no sepas administrar el tiempo, o le des prioridad a algo que no deberías dárselo- el chico se dio la vuelta sin poder creer las palabras de la chica, el resto de niñas a las que había cortado se habían ido llorando, pero ella seguía allí, sin derramar ni una lágrima y cada vez parecía más enojada, aunque sin darle importancia a que él le hubiese dicho que era una niña aún y que no iba a salir con ella- Además, no pienso ser jugadora de Quidditch profesional, ni siquiera me gusta el Quidditch.

Aidan se quedó helado, ¿Cómo una de las mejores jugadoras de la historia se atrevía a decir que no le gustaba el Quidditch?

Isis dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Andando tranquila.

- Isis…- era Peter- ¿Todo bien?

Isis asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Has visto a mi hermano?- le preguntó tranquila.

- ¿Cuál de ellos?- respondió chistoso.

- Sirius, aunque con James también tengo que hablar.

Unas manos la elevaron del suelo y en un momento estaba en brazos de un apuesto joven de ojos grises.

- ¿Qué hace aquí la princesa más guapa del castillo?- se acercó para besarla pero ella apartó el rostro- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- Ni soy princesa, ni soy guapa- ahora acababa de caer que Aidan la acababa de rechazar.

- Eso no es cierto- la voz de Aidan sonó a sus espaldas.

Sirius se giró con Isis en sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres algo Armstrong?- le preguntó mordaz, sin ápice de humor en el tono de voz.

- Quería pedirte permiso para salir con Isis- el chico esperó la contestación del merodeador pero el mago miraba hacia su hermana que apartaba la mirada avergonzada- Remus ya me lo ha dado, y James aceptará si juego en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Sirius dejó a Isis en el suelo con cuidado y señaló al chico de sexto con el dedo.

- ¿Por qué quieres salir con Isis?- preguntó mortalmente serio.

- Porque me gusta. Porque es la chica más decidida que conozco y porque no quiero que se deje las Harpies. Voy a enseñarla a amar el Quidditch, igual que James hizo con Lily- Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- Isis- Sirius la cogió de las manos- ¿Tú quieres salir con él?

La chica estaba roja de pies a cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar.

- Tiene once años- le advirtió Sirius al chico.

- Lo se, me lo dijeron en el tren, yo pensaba que ya tenía trece.

- Voy a cumplir doce- el corazón de Isis volvía a latir de repente. Seguía enamorada de Aidan, lo había estado todo el curso anterior, pero él no le hacía caso.

- Por mi no hay problema, siempre que ella quiera- lo apuntó con el dedo y le golpeó el pecho, para decirle algo que no quería que escuchase su hermana- Si le haces daño te mato.

Se separó de él despacio moviendo el índice acompasadamente.

- Estás avisado- le advirtió.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Buscando a James, antes de pedírselo de nuevo a Isis. Sus amigos lo habían amenazado con echarlo del cuarto si Isis no salía otra vez con él, convenciéndole que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¡James!- el merodeador bufó molesto, estaba acurrucado con su novia en el sofá- Entraré en el equipo con una condición.

- Es increíble, lo ha conseguido en menos de una hora- Lily lo miró curiosa- Le pedí a Isis que lo convenciera. Lo necesito en punta junto a Isis, este año Gryffindor va a ganar todos los partidos, tenemos a los más jóvenes cazadores de la liga profesional.

Se levantó decidido y se puso enfrente del chico de sexto.

- ¿Condición?- Remus, Peter y Sirius estaban en el rellano de las escaleras, atentos a la conversación.

- Quiero que me des tu permiso para salir con Isis- habló decidido.

James cayó al suelo de culo.

- ¡Perdón?- gritó más que indignado.

Sirius se tapó la boca ante la carcajada de Remus.

El chico se acuclilló al lado del capitán de Gryffindor.

- Quiero salir con Isis, y tú como su hermano me debes dar la bendición- repitió el chico mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? Pídeme cualquier otra cosa, pero Isis es sólo una niña.

- Tiene casi doce años, y es preciosa. ¿Has visto sus ojos? ¿Su pelo? ¿La has escuchado reír? Isis es pura armonía- el chico ya no lo miraba, estaba algo perdido.

- ¿Estás enamorado de Isis?- preguntó James con un hilo de voz.

Aidan asintió con la cabeza. Lily miraba la escena enternecida. Aquél chico no tenía reparo en que lo llamasen calzonazos, haría cualquier cosa por Isis.

- ¿Ella quiere salir contigo?- James se maldijo al escucharse.

El chico se dejó caer sobre el piso.

- No lo se. Esta tarde sí, pero ahora no lo se. Acabamos de discutir y le dije que era una cría, que sólo tenía once años.

- Es verdad- aceptó James.

- Pero tú no sabes cómo se las gasta. No me extraña que Sirius sea bateador, ha sacado la fuerza del golpe.

James sonrió, frotándose la mejilla al igual que Aidan.

- ¿Te golpeó?- preguntó James divertido.

- Sí, en el tren- James inquirió ladeando la cabeza- Por decirle que las rubias bajitas tenían mala leche. Pero no corté con ella por eso, me lo merecía. Te vi con ella en el balcón.

- Le estaba pidiendo que te convenciese para entrar en el equipo.

- Lo siento, sentí celos de que no estuviese así conmigo- murmuró el chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Lily?- le devolvió Aidan.

James se encogió de hombros, era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar. No podría determinar qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

- Todo- suspiró James.

- Igual que a mí. Porque el todo es más que la suma de las partes. ¿Puedo salir con Isis?

James asintió con la cabeza muy a su pesar.

Aidan sonrió, se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- Este año volvemos a ganar, seguro- afirmó el merodeador dejándose ayudar- Tengo los mejores cazadores de la historia.

Sirius se giró al oír unos pasos.

- Cuídate, preciosa- le susurró Peter.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

- Porque eres la novia de Aidan Armstrong- respondió Sirius.

Isis lo escudriñó con la mirada, su madre decía lo mismo cuando la comprometía con alguien.

- No soy la novia de nadie. Sólo soy Isis Black Potter- respondió con altanería.

- Pobrecito- murmuraron los tres chicos a la vez.

- No sabe de quién se ha enamorado- añadió Sirius.

Isis bajó por las escaleras. Aidan se le acercó y clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

Un murmullo recorrió el salón, un montón de mujeres la miraban con odio.

El joven carraspeó y le cogió la mano con delicadeza.

- Isis- comenzó- ¿Me harías el favor de ser mi novia?

- ¿Quieres que me convierta en la novia de Aidan Armstrong?- preguntó cautelosa.

- Sí, por favor.

La envidia recorría las entrañas de muchas chicas de la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y por qué no te conviertes tú en el novio de Isis Black Potter?- la chica tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda. James la escudriñó con la mirada, ya no sabía si bromeaba.

- Es un Fa- aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntaron Peter y Remus al unísono.

James miró hacia su amigo y este articuló con los labios "Fa".

Una conversación privada mantuvo la sala en tensión.

"No seas mala peque", le regañó el merodeador sonriendo.

"¡Jo James! Que se lo curre un poquito", le contestó molesta.

"No lo hagas sufrir, Isis. El chico te quiere de verdad", le guiñó un ojo y se separó de ellos.

- ¿Aceptas?- preguntó Isis sonriendo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad aceptas?- preguntó curiosa.

Aidan volvió a asentir, ¿A él que más le daba convertirse en el novio de Isis?

- Qué poca personalidad. Cuando quiera un perro elegiré la raza que quiera, no la que se me presente- le soltó la mano y se volteó.

- No te entiendo- el chico tenía los ojos entristecidos. Estaba siendo rechazado por una mocosa de once años.

- No soy una mocosa de once años- aseguró la chica elevando la cabeza- Soy Isis Black Potter, y tú deberías ser Aidan Armstrong.

- Soy Aidan Armstrong- replicó el chico.

- Eras el novio de Isis Black Potter, no Aidan…

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con un cálido beso.

- Tú eres Isis y yo sigo siendo Aidan, y entre los dos empieza una relación. ¿De acuerdo?- le susurró a la cara, alzando las cejas- Y si vuelves a tomarme el pelo de esa manera te lo devolveré.

Isis asintió con la cabeza ilusionada. Un chico que no le tenía miedo a los merodeadores, que estaba caladito por sus huesos y encima era el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts, ¿Podía empezar mejor el curso?


	77. Chapter 77

Capítulo LXXVII. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

Lily bajaba por las escaleras sujeta a la mano de su novio James, unos pasos por delante Isis iba tarareando una canción.

- ¿Qué canción es esa?- preguntó curioso Aidan con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Eh?- su pensamiento estaba mucho más lejos de los muros de aquel castillo.

Él se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mano suavemente, reteniéndola a escasos centímetros de su lado.

- ¿Qué cantas?- le preguntó al oído.

- Nada- respondió bastante cortada.

Aidan sonrió, la había escuchado perfectamente. La canción en sí la cantaba un chico, era de Queen, pero a ella le quedaba bastante bien.

La había pillado in fraganti, y en la vida le había dado vergüenza cantar en público, pero algo había cambiado. Esa canción se la estaba tarareando a él. La situación cambiaba bastante, porque ella aún no se sentía preparada para mostrarle todo ese sentimiento, pero le encantaría poder llegar a tener la edad suficiente para vivirlo con él.

Lily detuvo a James y señaló a la nueva parejita con un dedo.

- Está enamorada.

- ¿Isis?- James se detuvo a mirarla- No, sólo encaprichada un poquito.

- Que no James, que te digo que está enamorada. El problema es que lo ha idealizado y se va a dar un gran batacazo.

James contempló la escena, la verdad es que Isis miraba a Aidan como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

- ¿De que habláis?- se acercó Remus, intrigado por el parón en medio de las escaleras, cómo no se diesen aire terminarían en otro sitio distinto al del comedor.

- Isis- señaló la pelirroja- Está enamorada.

- El primer amor, que bonito- se unió Sirius.

- ¿Bonito?- preguntó Lily bastante indignada.

Los chicos la miraron contrariados, se suponía que aquél comentario lo tendría que haber hecho ella, y ellos criticar toda la relación de los dos chavales, y no al revés.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿No te acuerdas cuando me mirabas así?- preguntó James con sorna.

Qué él recordase, Lily nunca lo había mirado con toda su alma.

- Yo nunca te he mirado así- replicó la joven.

- No, la verdad es que no- afirmó el licántropo, recordando lo histérica que se ponía en tercero y cuarto cuando James se acercaba a ella en la Biblioteca. Y hasta quinto no logró convencerla para una cita, y gracias a que Anne iba a salir con Remus.

- Igual es que no me quieres tanto como Isis a Aidan- James se cruzó de brazos.

- James…- Lily abrió la boca descolocada- Yo te quiero, claro que te quiero. Pero mi amor está razonado, no te he idealizado, te quiero con todos tus defectos.

- ¿Mis defectos?- se escandalizó el merodeador- ¿Qué defectos tengo?

Lily lo miró de soslayo y rió a boca partida. James en cambio frunció el ceño.

Remus se tragó la risa y Sirius seguía observando a su pequeña serpiente traicionera, la perdía, ella prefería estar con otro chico.

Se quedó mirando su mano, el curso pasado esa mano la ocupaba la de Isis cada vez que andaban por los pasillos del castillo, ahora la mano de Isis estaba enroscada en la del joven cazador.

- La voy a echar de menos- cabeceó hacia la pareja- Me siento desnudo.

Remus y Lily lo miraron entendiéndolo a la perfección, para el merodeador Isis era su conexión al pasado, sin ella, estaba solo.

- Sigue siendo tu hermana- le animó Remus- Pero nosotros sobramos, ya no volverá a ser lo mismo. No al menos, con nosotros.

- Pues yo pienso seguir tratándola igual- afirmó James- Para mí no ha cambiado nada.

- ¿Si?- dudó Sirius- Pues no creo que después de los entrenamientos vuelva con nosotros, ni siquiera creo que se siente en el comedor con nosotros, ahora prefiere la compañía de Aidan y su pandilla.

- Chicos- anunció Peter- ¿Por qué no seguimos? Es que las escaleras…

Se movían, los jóvenes echaron a correr en dirección al rellano en el que estaban acaramelados la nueva pareja de Gryffindor.

James sujetó a Lily de la cintura y saltó con ella, Remus y Sirius aterrizaron sobre Isis, apartándola de Aidan. El chico se alarmó cuando alguien lo golpeó haciéndolo estamparse contra la barandilla.

- Pero… ¿Qué?- Aidan apenas podía articular palabra.

- ¿Estás bien, preciosa?- preguntó Sirius colocándose a Isis sobre su barriga.

Isis reía con ganas, Remus estaba a su lado con la cara desencajada del sobreesfuerzo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, muerta aún de la risa. Su hermano sonrió con sólo escucharla, le encantaba la risa de su niña. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, deleitándose en el azul claro de ese mar.

- Te quiero- le soltó de repente el merodeador.

- Oh! ¡Por favor!- golpeó el pecho de su hermano dejando caer la mano- Vais a matar a Aidan de un susto.

Aidan se quedó helado al escucharla, él no era importante, no al menos más que aquellos chicos, y se suponía que era su novio.

Se separó de la baranda y le tocó el hombro a su chica.

Ella se volvió despacio y le sonrió.

- Lo siento Aidan, ellos son así- se disculpó del comportamiento de los mayores.

- Mejor yo… Me voy al comedor. Nos vemos- le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Isis se quedó helada, Sirius notó la tensión de los músculos.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó el merodeador.

Isis no contestó, se frotó la rodilla y se levantó con ímpetu.

La vieron correr tras Aidan y detenerlo en la puerta del comedor. El chico parecía molesto por el tono de voz.

- Joder Peter, ¿Tan fuerte lo golpeaste?- preguntó Sirius.

El pequeño merodeador negó con la cabeza, la caída de Sirius y Remus sobre la niña había sido mucho peor y más fuerte. Además, si James no hubiese estado con Lily, seguramente también hubiese caído sobre ella.

- No me puedes pedir que elija. Eso no es justo- Isis estaba bastante desconcertada.

- Pero es lo que hay, o ellos o yo- Aidan sabía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de que él fuese el elegido, pero aún así lanzó la moneda al aire.

- Déjame pensarlo- le pidió Isis.

- ¿Pensarlo? No, Isis, las chicas hacen cola para estar conmigo- le explicó el cazador- Y contigo estaba dispuesto a mostrarte mi parte cariñosa, esperar hasta que tuvieses edad para pasar a la acción, pero si te lo pasas mejor con ellos…

- Aidan, son mis hermanos. No puedo abandonarlos- quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡Están locos!- gritó señalando a los merodeadores- Sólo se dedican a molestar a los demás alumnos.

- Eso no es cierto, son estupendos. Son cariñosos, y sólo se meten con los que se meten con ellos.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y que me dices de lo que les hizo Sirius el curso pasado? Por favor, Isis, se coló en la sala común de Slytherin y les mostró que es un arcángel. ¿A que no lo sabías?- le preguntó indignado- Ellos son mayores que tú y te ocultan muchas cosas.

El corazón de Isis se estranguló, Aidan no era como ella lo había imaginado, vale que cantara como los ángeles, que estaba como un tren, pero no era un alborotador como ella. Entre ellos no podía haber nada, eran demasiado distintos. A ella le gustaba trasnochar las lunas llenas, tararear canciones sin que nadie la interrumpiese, volar lo más rápido que pudiese, sentir el aire sobre su tersa piel, deslizarse sobre el hielo mientras escuchaba como el hielo se cortaba con la cuchilla, que James, Remus o Sirius la abrazasen por la espalda y le susurrasen que la querían. Además si a sus chicas no les importaba, ¿Por qué Aidan no lo podía tolerar? Era él el que entraba nuevo en el grupo.

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Aidan las vio.

- No quería hacerte daño, Isis. Pero creo que lo nuestro no puede funcionar. Aún así quiero que mi casa gane la copa, y me encantaría seguir siendo tu amigo- le acarició la mejilla y le besó la punta de la nariz- Quizás dentro de unos años nos encontremos y podamos empezar otra vez.

Isis asintió con la cabeza. No iba a funcionar. No con una persona que no toleraba las muestras de cariño con sus hermanos.

Aidan entró en el comedor e Isis se quedó esperando a sus chicos, los de siempre.

Unos minutos después estuvieron a su lado.

- ¿Y Aidan?- preguntó Peter, quería disculparse por el golpe al chico.

- Peter…- Isis se lanzó a sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, llorando desconsoladamente.

Peter no se atrevía a moverse, ninguna otra chica había llorado en sus brazos.

Despacio la rodeó con los brazos y le acarició la cabeza.

- Tranquila- pudo articular al cabo de dos minutos- Por favor, Isis, no llores.

Sirius estaba recostado en la pared de piedra, mirando la punta de sus pies. Dolido al ver a Isis en aquél estado. Dispuesto a partirle la cara a Aidan en cuanto tropezase "involuntariamente" con él.

- Quiero ser mayor, Peter- sollozó la chica.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que Aidan quiera estar conmigo.

Remus y James negaron con la cabeza a la vez.

- Bueno- susurró Lily- A partir de ahora todo irá a mejor.

James la miró sin comprenderla, ¿Qué acaso no veía en qué condición se encontraba Isis?

- Lily, está destrozada- razonó James.

Sirius golpeó la pared con ambas manos, mientras su cabeza caía entre sus brazos, rascándose la oreja derecha con el brazo extendido.

- Pero ya sabe como es Aidan- le devolvió su novia- Al menos ha sido rápido.

- ¿Rápido?- dijo Remus- Ha sido más corto que los noviazgos del perro.

- Cierto- afirmó James, ya más animado- Al menos a mi hermano le duran un par de días.

- Sí, pero hubiese sido la semana de rigor si Isis no hubiese besado a Brownie- aclaró Remus sonriendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pelirroja.

Isis parecía estar calmándose escuchándolos.

- O no le hubiese dicho que estaba cansada de verla- ante este comentario de James Sirius se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¿Por eso cortó conmigo?- preguntó el chico de ojos grises. Él solía ser bastante sutil.

- Sip- James apenas podía contener la risa- Y luego intentó liarte con Alicia.

- ¿Una chica de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Remus intrigado recordando la conversación en el tren con la peque.

James asintió con la cabeza. Marcó la altura de la chica con la mano extendida sobre el suelo, se recolocó las gafas dando a entender que la chica las llevaba a la vez que señalaba el pelo de su novia y los ojos de Peter.

- Y encima le dice que a él no le interesan las relaciones a largo plazo, que aún es muy joven- recalcó James.

Una pelea entre hermanos podía ocasionar que Isis dejase de pensar en Aidan y volviese a su estado original.

- James, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Lily curiosa al oído.

- Ahora verás- susurró inclinando la cabeza.

Sirius se separó de la pared y cogió a Isis de un brazo, apartándola de Peter. Se arrodilló para quedarse a su altura y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Isis, sabes que te quiero con locura- la separó suavemente- ¡No vuelvas a hacerte pasar por mi!

- No, fue un error, te lo juro. Yo no sabía que Brownie estaba contigo- la chica estaba alarmada, no podía soltarse de su hermano mayor, la tenía aferrada de los dos brazos, con fuerza- De verdad.

- Espera un momento- cayó James ante la mentira de la chica- Sí lo sabía. Primero fue el beso y luego el corte.

- No te convenía Sirius. Era muy rara- se defendió la niña mirando hacia su hermano James- Cierra la boca.

- No, Isis, aclárame eso de que no me convenía- le pidió Sirius.

- Verás, como va a ser mi cuñada, creo que tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no?

Lily ahogó la carcajada en el pecho de su novio, James también trataba de mantenerse serio. A lo lejos divisó el grupo que acompañaba a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué tienes derecho a opinar?- preguntó Sirius con los dientes apretados.

- Claro, si tengo que compartir casa con ella- posó la mirada sobre los ojos grises de su hermano- Será mejor que seamos compatibles.

- Entremos al comedor, ya vienen los nuevos- avisó Remus, arrastrando a Peter hacia el interior del salón.

Sirius se levantó sujetando a Isis, esa conversación aún no había terminado. En el comedor seguiría la charla. Tenía todo el curso para aclararle algunos puntos.

La chica atravesó las puertas con la cabeza gacha, bajo la atenta mirada de un viejo profesor de Defensa. Galatea ya no estaba. El viejo sonrió al verla asustada. Lo que aquél chico conseguía no lo lograba el más vil de los magos, y aún así Isis lo adoraba.

Se sentaron en su antiguo puesto, dejando a Isis entre los dos gamberros alborotadores del colegio.

Con todos los alumnos de primero entró una chica de metro sesenta, bonitos ojos cielo y castaña clara. Con las piernas trabajadas y cintura de avispa.

Estaba bastante bien dotada, para entender de Sirius, pero no le sobraba, el pecho lo tenía acorde con las redondeadas caderas. Pasó por en medio de las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, dispuesta a ser seleccionada.

- Mira James- la señaló Sirius- Es Elisabeth Dorian, la nieta de Albert.

James giró la cabeza y vio una chica apuesta, decidida y con malas pulgas.

- ¿Estás seguro?- James sabía que aquél tipo de chica no iba acorde con los gustos de su amigo, quizás con Remus sí, pero con un chico que le gustaba llevar los pantalones en la relación…

- Es una fiera- Sirius rió por lo bajo- Mira.

Tiró del cuello de su camisa y mostró un cardenal. James alzó las cejas, Lily y él hacía tiempo que se habían olvidado de las marcas de posesión.

Isis miraba disimuladamente hacia la derecha, en donde un apuesto joven de sexto hablaba con un amigo.

- Olvídalo- le pidió Lily colocándose literalmente sobre James.

- No puedo- susurró Isis- Me gusta demasiado.

Lily negó con la cabeza, hasta que no se le pasase el enamoramiento no volvería a ser ella al cien por cien.

La selección fue derramando niños y niñas sobre todas las casas, hasta que le llegó el turno a Elisabeth Dorian.

La chica andaba más decidida que anteriormente.

- ¿Y si cae en Slytherin?- aventuró James.- Te habrá mordido una serpiente.

- No creo que…- las palabras de Sirius se detuvieron ante el grito del sombrero.

- ¡SLYCLAW!

La sala guardó silencio, ¿Qué casa era esa?

- Señorita Dorian, perdone, pero tendrá que elegir- el director se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la chica que estaba más confundida que ninguno de los alumnos- Slytherin o Ravenclaw.

Los alumnos de las mesas se miraron entre ellos, nunca antes el director había dejado a un alumno decidir a que casa debía pertenecer. El sombrero debía estar chocheando, demasiadas selecciones a lo largo de la historia.

El profesor Dorian cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó conectar con su nieta, "Slytherin, por el amor de Dios, Lis, escoge Slytherin".

Isis oyó claramente a su profesor, el viejo auror compañero de Henry. Movió sus manos y la voz de Lis se oyó en todo el comedor.

- Ravenclaw- la chica se asustó al escucharse.

- De acuerdo, buena elección- se apresuró a responder el director mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Isis. Y es que al director no se le pasaba una. Podía parecer tonto, pero de ahí a serlo…

Albert Dorian golpeó el puño sobre la mesa. Había vuelto a engañarlo aquella niña, le había vuelto a ganar por la manga. Pero ahora se había entrometido en algo que no le incumbía. Había puesto la vida de Lis en peligro.

- Canuto, esto se pone interesante- Isis sonrió ante el comentario de James- ¿Dejarás tus viejas costumbres de sólo Hufflepuff y Slytherins?

Sirius pensaba que elegiría Slytherin, la casa de su abuelo, pero no, la chica era una salta normas y había optado por Ravenclaw.

- Es lista. Me gusta- habló Isis.

Lily rió con la mano tapándose la boca. Se recompuso y sentenció.

- A Isis, le gusta. Puedes intentar conquistarla- su novio la silenció con un beso en los labios.

- Mira pelirroja…- miró detenidamente la mano de su hermana aún sobre su cabeza- ¿Tú no habrás tenido nada que ver, verdad?

- ¿Yo?- preguntó la chica llevándose la mano en el corazón- A mí que más me daba en qué casa cayese.

La boca de Sirius se abrió de sopetón, un "Fa", un maldito "Fa", así que Isis si había tenido que ver en aquella selección.

- Pero… ¿Qué hiciste?- le regañó su hermano acercando su cara a la de ella.

- Nada- seguía el maldito "Fa".

- Isis…- la sujetó de los hombros, por favor que lo reconociese antes de arruinar la vida de una persona. Elisabeth Dorian era una auténtica Slytherin, más incluso que Bellatrix Lestrange, ahora.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó con un Mi sostenido, ahora hablaba en serio, molesta.

Sirius la soltó con ímpetu, haciendo que la chica se estrellase contra el costado de James.

- Isis, ¿Qué pasa?- se escandalizó James al notar el golpe.

- Ay…- se quejó la niña sobándose los brazos- Bruto.

Sirius le dio la espalda. No iban de broma, ni él ni Albert Dorian.

Sirius no quería que la chica quedase en Ravenclaw por no romper su promesa, las chicas listas lograban que él se enamorase y después de perder a la más lista de todas en un accidente se había prometido olvidarse de esa parte bonita de una relación para basarla simplemente en sexo. Las chicas listas buscaban algo más que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.

Las chicas de Slytherin pensaban como él, divertirse. Nada serio. Y quería a Elisabeth en ese escalafón. Aunque su corazón le estuviese mostrando otros sentimientos. Sabía que si Lis empezaba a comportarse como una Ravenclaw él se enamoraría, y el mundo no estaba para atarse a nadie más, con una guerra de por medio, con cuidar de Isis y sus amigos ya tenía más que suficiente. Con los problemas que ocasionaba la pequeña en el tiempo, el resto sólo lo quería disfrutar.

"Arréglalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde", el pensamiento invadió con fuerza la mente de Isis.

Se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia la tarima, en donde una chica se ponía en pie.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Isis- Me parece que tú tampoco puedes elegir.

Lis la miró arrepentida, había sido ella quien le había pedido estar en la casa de Ravenclaw, por poco Isis no lo logra, hacer que el sombrero escupiese el nombre de otra casa una vez había decidido era prácticamente imposible. Lis asintió con la cabeza cuando Isis volvió a colocar el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la nueva alumna y el sombrero se molestó al ser despertado.

- ¡Ya elegí, señorita Dorian! ¡SLYTHERIN! ¡Y no hay más que hablar!

El director cogió el sombrero de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

- Te mordió una serpiente- James lo apuntó con el dedo, giró la cabeza y vio a Isis mientras era regañada por el profesor de defensa- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? Pero si aún no hemos empezado el curso, por Dios, que no se puede arriesgar a un castigo, la necesito en el equipo.

Isis volvía a su sitio con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. Otra Slytherin que no quería serlo. No le extrañaba, todos eran marcados con la calavera, quisieran o no. Como su hermano Reg.

Vio como Lis se sentaba al lado de su querida serpiente, aún apenada. Otra chica que no podía elegir su destino. Una chica como ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste ahora?- James estaba alteradísimo, ni siquiera las palabras de Lily lograban relajarlo- Isis, pienso ganar. Ya has dejado al equipo sin Aidan, ¿También quieres salir tú de él?

- Si quieres…- susurró apenada.

Notó un fuerte golpe en la nuca y luego como grandes dedos aferraban su pequeño cuello. Una fuerza la obligó a girar la cabeza hacia el merodeador de gafas.

- James, por favor…- suplicó Lily. Su chico se estaba pasando tres pueblos con ese comportamiento. Pero a James nadie le tomaba el pelo con el Quidditch, y a Isis parecía no gustarle el deporte- Sirius, Remus…

James no parecía dispuesto a soltar el agarre, aún viendo los ojos de Isis anegados en lágrimas. La voz de la chica sonó tranquila.

- Aidan no ha dejado el equipo, sólo me ha dejado a mí- James soltó el cuello, que mostraba las marcas de sus dedos.

- Pensé…- ¿Cómo disculparse esta vez? Todos los cursos igual, pelea con la niña por el Quidditch.

- Pensaste mal. Pero, ¿Has pensado si a mí me gusta el Quidditch?- le recriminó llorando.

- Sé que te gusta, Isis. En eso eres como yo. Te encanta volar- James intentó rozarle la mejilla pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

- Me encanta volar, lo más rápido que pueda, pero yo no elegí jugar al Quidditch, simplemente me metieron en el equipo.

- Pero te gusta el Quidditch. Estás en el equipo de las Harpies. Eres una cazadora excelente- James no entendía las palabras de Isis.

- Soy buena, pero a nadie le importó saber si a mí me gustaba. Simplemente, entré. Y punto. No pude elegir siquiera el puesto. Los buscadores son los que más arriesgan, los que más piruetas pueden hacer, y los que no han de jugar en equipo, son ellos contra el otro buscador, y el resto no importa.

- Isis- la voz de Lily interrumpió la conversación- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

La chica negó con la cabeza, a James se le fue el color de las mejillas y a Remus se le cayó el tenedor de las manos. Sirius seguía mirando hacia la mesa de su hermano, en dónde una linda chica reía sin parar.

El resto de la cena siguió en silencio hasta los postres.

- ¿Vas a dejar el equipo?- James seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Muerto de miedo que sus planes se fuesen al garete.

Remus miró hacia delante, al igual que Peter, Sirius se sorprendió con la pregunta, no había prestado atención.

- No James, no voy a dejar el equipo, ni este ni el de las Harpies. Me gusta volar, y por ahora es la única forma de hacerlo, no tengo edad para volar fuera del colegio- dejó la manzana a medio morder y se levantó despacio.

Se le había ido el apetito.


	78. Chapter 78

Capítulo LXXVIII. Mis nuevos amigos.

Isis se pasaba las tardes solitaria entre las paredes de los pasillos, agitando la varita con fuerza contra el suelo.

No le habían dado el gira-tiempos que tenía Aidan, y la obligaban a acudir con él a los entrenamientos.

No es que le molestase estar acompañada de un chico tan guapo, pero el resto de miradas asesinas que había tenido durante sus dos primeros cursos al ir tan pegada a los merodeadores, habían sido más que suficientes.

Y encima, Aidan sólo era un amigo, compañero de equipo y cantante del coro como ella, porque esa había sido la última decisión del profesorado de Hogwarts. Isis debía pertenecer al coro, una voz tan buena no se podía desperdiciar.

Así que esa era la nueva situación cuando apenas hacía una semana del comienzo del curso.

James tuvo que ajustar el horario de entrenamiento al de los dos cazadores, tuvo que pedir permiso para entrenar los viernes de nueve a once, permiso que le fue concedido.

Los chicos practicaban en el coro a mediodía, antes de la comida, todos los días, salvo los fines de semana.

Asistían a las clases, asistían a los entrenamientos de sus respectivos equipos haciendo uso del gira-tiempo de Aidan, encerrados en una cabina de fotos muggle de la estación de King´s Cross.

Aidan se encargaba de dejarla en las puertas del estadio de las Harpies, asegurándose que la niña entraba y la recogía cuatro horas después, exhausta con una barrita de chocolate y cereales que ella le agradecía con una sonrisa cansada.

Volvían al colegio y volvían a hacer girar la ruedecilla cuando se habían cambiado de ropa, y se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Y así pasaban los días, entrenando dos horas con sus respectivos equipos, regresando al colegio para acudir a las clases de magia, acudiendo todos los días entre semana a los repasos y ensayos del coro.

Él solía guiñarle un ojo cada vez que se cruzaba con ella en los pasillos y ella le devolvía el gesto.

Los martes, jueves y viernes entrenaban con el equipo de Gryffindor, con una nueva guardiana, Alice, futura Longbotton. La chica no lo hacía nada mal, no era Woods, pero era difícil marcarle.

Sirius y Remus hacían buena miga como golpeadores del equipo, más de una vez habían conseguido rozar la escoba de Aidan, haciéndole desviarse de su trayectoria hacia la meta.

Forks jugaba de cazador junto a los dos profesionales, siempre quedaba bajo la sombra de sus compañeros, aunque lo intentasen meter en la jugada nunca alcanzaba ni la velocidad de Isis ni el pase de Aidan, por lo que los chicos se cansaron de esperarlo y decidieron jugar como si sólo estuviesen ellos, eso ocasionó la primera disputa en los vestuarios.

El moreno se acercó decidido al cazador de los Chuddleys y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago al cuarto entrenamiento, víspera del enfrentamiento entre los Chuddleys y las Harpies.

El asunto se complicó aún más cuando los mayores intentaron separarlos y los chicos los agredieron.

- ¡Basta!- gritó James cogiendo a Aidan de las axilas.

- ¿Estás loco Forks?- escupió Sirius molesto, separándolo de su compañero de vuelo, al mismo tiempo que James apartaba a Armstrong.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas?- se quejó Aidan, Forks era amigo suyo- ¿Qué te he hecho?

- ¿Qué me has hecho? Entre Isis y tú me habéis dejado fuera del equipo. Sois demasiado buenos para jugar en el colegio. Tenéis que ser el centro de atención allí a dónde vais. Tendríais que estar en un colegio para gente como vosotros, sois buenos en todo lo que queréis. Es imposible seguiros, sois demasiado rápidos, practicáis jugadas que sólo vosotros conocéis y no las compartís conmigo.

- Oh! Vaya, siento mucho saber que soy tan bueno. Pero quiero que sepas que juego en este equipo porque Isis me lo pidió- respondió Aidan bastante molesto.

- Mañana os enfrentáis, ¿Vas a ser capaz de cargar contra ella?- le preguntó Josh mordaz.

- Josh, mañana en el campo no será Isis, será una cazadora de las Harpies, si lo dudas te aconsejo no perderte el partido- se revolvió en James y éste lo soltó- Si piensas que te hemos dejado de lado por haber jugado demasiado bien, de acuerdo, sólo decirte que tan sólo estábamos jugando. Esto no sirve de entrenamiento, se supone que deberíamos estar concentrados y no en el colegio.

Sirius soltó al chico, sorprendido ante las palabras del otro, temía por su hermanita, pero a la vez se sentía orgulloso.

- Aidan, ¿Tan buena es?- preguntó Remus recién duchado.

- Cuando escuchéis "We will rock you" y se os pongan los pelos de punta, me contestas. El salto al estadio de las Harpies es acojonante, e Isis es la estrella de este partido- el chico resopló angustiado. Le daba canguelo enfrentarse a las Harpies, siempre terminaba medio equipo lesionado por las damas del Quidditch, e Isis no era ningún angelito en el campo.

A la mañana siguiente se desplazaron desde Hogsmade a la estación de King´s Cross, en donde una pareja los recogieron y los llevaron hasta el estadio junto a la marabunta de gente que entraba para ser partícipe de la consagración de Isis como primera cazadora, la niña había jugado todos los partidos de la temporada de Otoño, y encabezaba la lista de pichichos.

Los Chuddleys jugaban en casa. Henry estaba junto a James, Janet, Lily, Peter, Forks, Alice, Sirius y Remus, en el palco VIP de los invitados, bebiendo whiskey de fuego.

Las gradas empezaron a tronar y Henry acompañó el ritmo con sonoras palmadas.

La primera en romper el verde fue Jones, la buscadora y capitana de las Harpies, surcando el cielo en tirabuzones, seguida muy de cerca de Marcia y Elena, las bateadoras, cruzándose por delante de la buscadora.

Sirius casi cae por la barandilla al ver salir a Isis en el centro de las cazadoras, erguida sobre su escoba, mostrando su pequeño cuerpo enfundado en un uniforme azul eléctrico, delimitando sus nuevas líneas de mujer.

La pequeña se separó de sus compañeras y se acercó al palco VIP. Todos estaban sin respiración.

- Deséame suerte, tete- le pidió a escasos centímetros del rostro de su hermano.

Sirius tembló de pies a cabeza, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aquello era serio.

- Estás preciosa- Lily le acarició la mano.

- Gracias, Lily- se volvió hacia su hermano- Sirius, por favor.

Pero al merodeador no le saldrían las palabras si no eran para obligarla a bajar de aquella maldita escoba. No era un partido de colegio en el que tal vez terminaba con un brazo roto, Isis estaba en clara desventaja ante la magnitud del resto de los cuerpos.

- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?- James le acarició el rostro con delicadeza- Es que nos has dejado impactados.

- James, no voy a ir con delicadeza. Esto es Quidditch de verdad- contestó la chica.

Inclinó el mango de la escoba hacia el césped y desapareció de su campo de visión.

Los merodeadores la buscaron en cada rincón del campo hasta que el sonido de una explosión los hizo mirar hacia el cielo divisar un puntito azulado que caía a gran velocidad.

- Dime que no es ella- rogó Sirius- Dime que su locura no las ha contagiado, por favor.

- Sirius, abre los ojos, es la entrada de tu hermana en el campo- le ordenó Henry- Es espectacular.

Sirius obedeció a regañadientes, y todos sus miedos se agolparon contra su pecho cuando el cuerpo de su hermana pasó a escasos centímetros de la torre del comentarista del partido a una velocidad endiablada, bien estirada sobre el mango de su escoba. Cambió el rumbo para rodear el estadio en círculos concéntricos, de menor radio en cada vuelta, las chicas del equipo aplaudían con fuerza. Frenó en seco y agitó la cabeza para recolocarse la melena, era la única que lo llevaba suelto y con flequillo.

- Vaya control tiene la maldita enana- se oyó el comentario de una fan a sus espaldas- Es acojonante.

Sirius apenas podía respirar.

Henry se acercó a él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

- Sirius, habla de Isis- le indicó el mago.

- Lo se. Y yo que me asustaba de lanzarla en un triple de espaldas. Preferiría un millón de veces que arriesgase sobre las cuchillas. ¿Por qué le gustará tanto el riesgo?

- Es una droga- Remus se sentó a su lado- Está demostrado que cuanta más adrenalina segregue nuestro cerebro mejor nos sentimos, pues luego segrega grandes cantidades de dopamina. A Isis le relaja volar así.

- A nadie le puede relajar volar así. Tendría que estar loca- espetó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

- Sirius- su hermano se acercó hasta él- Pídele que te lleve de vuelta al castillo, volando.

Un silbato dio comienzo al partido. Y se dejaron a Sirius abandonado para estamparse contra la barandilla de seguridad.

Los Chuddleys lo tenían difícil con las chicas peleando por la quaffle.

Isis siempre estaba bloqueada, dejando libre a las otras dos cazadoras.

A los treinta minutos de partido el árbitro señaló falta sobre la niña.

Isis estaba tendida sobre el césped y el partido detenido.

Lily se había quedado blanca, James miró hacia su hermano y tragó con fuerza. Remus y Peter temblaban como hojas en el aire.

Sirius se levantó de sopetón y miró hacia el suelo. Su corazón dejó de latir.

- Levántate- ordenó aferrado a la fría barra de metal en un susurro.

El estadio estaba en completo silencio.

Janet miró a Henry y este negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo Janet- el mago se dejó caer sobre su asiento acolchado, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

James y Lily estaban al borde de las lágrimas, Isis llevaba dos minutos tendida sobre el césped y los medimagos no conseguían hacerla volver en sí.

El impacto había sido espeluznante, Isis había esquivado la Bludget lanzada contra ella pero viendo que se dirigía hacia su compañera Marcia había cambiado el rumbo, Marcia esquivaba otra pelota y no se había dado cuenta de la segunda y Elena estaba demasiado lejos para apartársela.

La niña golpeó con la cola de su escoba la pelota a la vez que del impulso salía disparada contra Aidan, que la esquivó a duras penas.

La escoba de Isis parecía descontrolada, por primera vez en todo el partido.

Se dirigía en círculos cerrados hacia el guardián de los Chuddleys, este se apartó del bulto y un sonido metálico resonó en todo el campo, callando el griterío de los aficionados.

Todo el estadio vio como el pequeño cuerpo caía sobre el césped y rebotaba, quedando los ojos de la niña cerrados.

La entrenadora de las Harpies saltó al campo en su propia escoba y se arrodilló junto a su jugadora.

- Isis, soy Marta, ¿Me puedes oír?- acarició la mejilla de la niña con delicadeza.

Sin contestación, los medimagos negaban con la cabeza y la entrenadora se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un sollozo.

- Estoy bien- las palabras de Isis alertaron al corro de adultos a su alrededor, que soltaron el aire retenido- Sólo algo mareada. Dile a Marcia que no se despiste, por favor. No volveré a hacer esto, casi me llevo a mi amigo por delante.

Isis intentó incorporarse pero notó la mano de Marta sobre su hombro.

- Ni se te ocurra. Voy a pedir cambio- le avisó despacio.

La niña se incorporó haciendo caso omiso a su entrenadora y se puso en pie, con una mano en la frente, en donde tenía un abultado chichón.

Aidan bajó al campo y se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Sabes que es falta tocar a un oponente que no lleva la quaffle?- le preguntó riendo, feliz de verla entera y andando por propio pie.

- ¿No fastidies?- le siguió la broma- ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Los dos andaban juntos, Aidan con su escoba en la mano, Isis sin escoba.

Marta negó con la cabeza, no sólo pasaba de sus instrucciones, sino que se codeaba con el enemigo. Miró hacia el aro contrario, la escoba de Isis reposaba al pie partida por la mitad. Esa niña salía cara al equipo, aún no le habían encontrado una escoba que le aguantase más de dos horas con las chicas.

- ¿Va a pedir cambio?- preguntó el árbitro.

Marta negó con la cabeza. Isis estaba perfectamente. Y las gradas estaban llenas de magos que habían pagado su entrada para verla jugar. Le acercó su propia escoba a su jugadora más joven y salió por el pasillo del campo, dispuesta a enfrentarse de nuevo con Henry Potter, el manager de la niña. Y a la castaña mujer que siempre lo acompañaba.

- ¡El juego se reanuda con Isis en plena prueba de vuelo!- rugió el comentarista- Esa chica va a desmontar el mercado de escobas, ¿Cuál será el agraciado de adaptarse a esa fuerza? Parece mentira, con lo pequeña que es.

Una Bludget se estrelló contra el cristal irrompible de la torre de comentaristas, mientras la figurita de Isis estaba con un bate en la mano en medio del campo. Los dos equipos rieron con fuerza, a nadie le caía bien ese comentarista, siempre sacaba a relucir los defectos de cada jugador, daba igual a qué equipo perteneciesen.

Marta entró en la sala VIP resoplando, dispuesta a recibir la reprimenda de Henry, cuál fue la sorpresa de encontrárselo en pie como el resto de la gente pitando la decisión del árbitro. Hasta los seguidores de los Chuddleys protestaban en la segunda falta pitada en contra de Isis por lanzar la Bludget hacia el comentarista.

La niña se encogió de hombros. Aidan había sido seleccionado para lanzar el penalty, los dos penaltys, de hecho.

El chico marcó el primero, acortando el marcador. Tan sólo iban ciento cincuenta a cero, tras marcar la falta podía ganar el partido si su buscador atrapaba la snitch antes que Jones, la capitana de las Harpies.

Isis agachó la cabeza cuando Aidan metió el segundo tanto.

Su guardiana le pasó la quaffle indignada. Isis la atrapó con maestría y atravesó el campo veloz, sorteando la barrera de los Chuddleys, marcó ella sola, corrigiendo su propio error.

- No pensarías que te iba a dejar ganar, ¿no?- habló alto para que Aidan la escuchase.

- El partido no ha terminado, Isis. Queda mucho juego por delante- le respondió el rubio.

- ¿Has visto eso?- Henry no salía de su asombro-A esta la fichan para la selección nacional.

Los aficionados rugían con fuerza, les gustaba ver a las Harpies realizar jugadas en equipo, pero Isis no entraba en el juego, cada vez que necesitaban empatar el partido la quaffle terminaba en manos de la niña, que atravesaba el campo veloz.

Aidan se percató de la estrategia y se pegó al costado de su compañera de Gryffindor.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó Isis al verlo zigzaguear junto a ella- Hay más campo.

- No te voy a dejar marcar otra vez- murmuró el mago.

Marta se sentó al lado de Sirius, tragándose el orgullo.

- ¿No te gusta el Quidditch?- le preguntó poniendo los pies sobre el respaldo de Peter.

Daba igual, el chico no hacía más que gritar con los otros. Los únicos asientos que permanecían ocupados eran esos dos.

- Tú debes de ser Sirius- parecía un monólogo, porque Sirius no contestaba ni con mímica- Isis me dijo que la esperaras a la salida del vestuario. Toma.

Dejó la ficha plastificada con la foto de Isis sobre el asiento y se marchó de allí.

Sirius cogió la ficha personal de su hermana, la chica le soplaba besos. Sirius sonrió.

Se levantó de su asiento, metió la ficha en el pantalón vaquero y se acercó a James.

- ¿Cómo van?- se atrevió a preguntar algo más animado.

- Va a lanzar, Sirius. Va a lanzar el penalty- cantó James emocionado señalando a su hermana.

Lily estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, rogando que Isis marcase, después del partido que se había jugado aquello sería el broche.

- Si marca ganan- le informó Janet, a sabiendas que el chico no había estado presente el resto del partido, salvo su primera falta.

- Janet, el partido termina cuando se atrapa la snitch- le devolvió Sirius. Su hermana no tenía porque cargar con esa presión sobre los hombros.

- Sirius, mira lo que muestra Jones con el brazo alzado- le señaló Remus.

- Entonces ya está. Se terminó- Sirius respiró tranquilo tras dos horas y media de encuentro- ¿Por qué va a lanzar?

- Porque Aidan falló al igual que Marcia el séptimo penalty- Sirius miró a Henry sin comprender- Ningún partido se queda en empate, no en la liga profesional.

Isis se alejó de la portería contraria, dispuesta a lanzar el segundo penalty. Si marcaba ganaba su equipo, no sólo ese partido, sino la copa de Otoño.

Notaba la opresión sobre sus hombros, tragó pero nada resbaló por aquella seca garganta.

Su equipo la observaba desde el suelo, cientos de cámaras apuntaban al guardián de los Chuddleys, para fotografiar el último momento, otra derrota para los Chuddleys o la posibilidad de otro disparo.

Isis tenía que decidir, según su puntería y habilidad podía finalizar el partido. O no.

- ¡Suerte!- gritó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas cuando Isis se lanzaba decidida hacia el aro contrario.

Lo último que vio el guardián de los Chuddleys fue el guiño de Isis, luego levantó los brazos, había atrapado la quaffle.

Se descolocó cuando vio a la niña plantarse sobre su escoba y comenzar a pasear sobre el mango al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el estadio.

-¡Let's go girls.C'mon!- la voz de Isis animó a todas las mujeres del estadio.

Iba en círculos cantando y bailando, había ganado. ¡Había ganado el partido con once años!

Todas las brujas cantaban a la vez que se movían sobre las gradas, hasta las seguidoras de los Chuddleys se animaron a la fiesta.

-I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' Alright. Gonna let it all hang out,Wanna make some noise--really raise my , I wanna scream and shout- cantó coreando con el resto de mujeres del estadio.

La música volvió a sonar con Isis marcando el golpe de trompeta con un contoneo de caderas que le valió el silbido de la mitad de los hombres del estadio.

-No inhibitions--make no conditions. Get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time- seguía en pie sobre la escoba de su entrenadora, animando a todo su equipo a que se uniese al vuelo de la victoria.

Las Harpies no tardaron en imitarla, poniéndose en pie sobre sus propias escobas, algunas volvieron a sentarse antes de caer al suelo, pero marcaban el ritmo con su torso.

El estadio rugía con fuerza, y eso que sólo había una leona sobrevolando a los no ganadores.

-The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…- Jones miraba a Isis mientras esta seguía bailando sobre la escoba al ritmo de la canción.

Isis levantó los brazos, aleteando como una pequeña mariposa, animando a todas las chicas del estadio a cantar el estribillo. Los flashes se oían sin descanso.

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel"

- Man! I feel like a woman!- Isis le guiñó un ojo a Aidan mientras pasaba por su lado. El chico se sonrojó, llevándose las críticas y los comentarios soeces del resto de sus compañeros.

Isis saltó sobre el mango y cambió el rumbo para darle más protagonismo al resto de sus compañeras y se acercó a la grada VIP en donde se coló de un salto mientras el resto seguía con la canción.

"The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance--we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Oh yeah,  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman"

Isis se quedó rodeada por todos los del palco VIP, pero ella sólo esperaba la enhorabuena de una persona que sabía que estaba allí.

Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

- ¡SIRIUS!- gritó desde lo profundo de su alma, apartando los brazos de su cuerpo- ¡Sirius!

Los periodistas se habían abalanzado sobre ella asustándola con tanto destello. Las preguntas la ensordecían, no quería contestar ninguna. James, Henry y Remus intentaban llegar hasta su lado, para sacarla de tan desagradable situación.

El chico había bajado hasta los vestuarios en dónde le había pedido su hermana que fuese, tras Isis marcar.

Isis agredió a varios comentaristas para escapar de sus preguntas raras.

Enfurecida salió del palco VIP, oyendo los porrazos en la puerta, empezó a correr por los pasillos, esquivando a todo aquél que se acercaba para felicitarla y bajó hasta los vestuarios.

Un chico apuesto estaba recostado en la pared de enfrente de la puerta, agitando su varita y haciendo aparecer pequeñas mariposas blancas, hechizo que había aprendido de Remus.

- Tiene que ser él, tiene que ser él- murmuraba veloz en su dirección.

Sirius levantó la cabeza al oír las pisadas veloces, reconocería esa carrera en cualquier parte. Nadie daba tantos pasos para recorrer tan poca distancia. Sonrió al verla entera y sudorosa. En todo el curso no la había visto sudar en un solo entrenamiento.

Se plantó en medio del pasillo con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos, recibiendo ese abrazo que necesitaba.

- Oh, Sirius, me asustaste- se quejó la chica recuperando el resuello.

- ¿Por qué, princesa?- preguntó a la vez que recordaba el miedo que había pasado al verla tumbada sin respuesta sobre el césped.

- Quería que volases conmigo en el estadio, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi hermano.

- Isis… Eso no hace falta- le devolvió el chico mientras la apretaba con fuerza, con que ella estuviese a salvo tenía de sobra.

Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si hace falta, mis compañeras comparten el vuelo de la victoria con la persona más importante en ese momento.

- ¿Y yo soy la persona más importante para ti?- preguntó curioso.

Más pasos veloces. Isis se aferró al cuello de su hermano con fuerza.

Ahora eran los representantes de escobas profesionales junto a la entrenadora de las Harpies. Marta se adelantaba a los pasos de los hombres, cargados con el último modelo de escoba de su marca.

- ¡Isis! Las chicas te esperan para recoger la copa- avanzó Marta decidida hacia los hermanos- Tienes derecho a dar las dos últimas vueltas.

Sirius la depositó con cuidado sobre el suelo pero Isis no se soltó de su cuello.

- Vamos Isis, el equipo te espera- le dijo Sirius intentando separarla.

- No- se negó a soltarlo, estrangulándolo un poquito más.

- Me estás ahogando, por favor- él había conseguido separarle un brazo pero el otro lo notaba bien aferrado y no tenía tantas ganas de alejarla de su lado.

- ¿Cuánto pesas?- preguntó Marta.

Sirius la miró mientras bajaba el brazo de su hermana.

- ¿Setenta? ¿Más o menos?- le preguntó una chica tendiéndole una escoba nueva- Creo que tendrás que volar con ella.

Sirius estiró la mano y la pasó por debajo de sus piernas, con su hermana volando como las damas, los dos pies cayendo hacia el mismo lado.

- ¡Es Sirius!- gritó Peter señalando la salida de los vestuarios.

Isis soltó el agarre cuando notó la melenita al viento.

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?- preguntó bastante descolocado, sabía que la gente se estaba desgarrando la garganta con tanto griterío, pero él ni siquiera oía el viento azotar su cara.

- Dos vueltas al campo, Sirius. Una por ganar el partido y otra por marcar el tanto de la victoria. Te has de colocar entre Inés y Ágata- le explicó la chica señalando a sus compañeras.

Inés llevaba a un chico regordete y bajito, con el pelo dorado y los ojos azules. Aferrado fuertemente a su espalda. Ágata llevaba a una chica pelirroja, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Son Peter y Lily?- se sorprendió Sirius.

Forks volaba con Marcia y Remus con Elena. James disfrutaba del vuelo con la capitana de las Harpies, Jones.

El estadio se inundaba con las luces de los flashes.

El equipo de Gryffindor casi al completo sobrevolaba el estadio de los Chuddleys.

- Pero…- Sirius era el único que dirigía la escoba- Isis deberías llevarme tú, morruda.

- Se vuela bien así- sentenció la chica, dejando escapar la carcajada- Vale, ya la levo yo, pero luego no te quejes.

La rubia pasó la pierna por encima de la escoba pero su hermano le rodeó la cintura impidiendo que pudiese tomar el control de la escoba.

- Pensé que querías que la llevase yo- intentó soltarse pero Sirius recargó todo su peso sobre ella, aumentando la velocidad.

Isis empezó a inclinarse hacia la izquierda para virar al final del estadio pero Sirius la arrastró hacia la derecha, ajustando el giro al último momento.

- ¡Sirius!- se alarmó la chica viendo los mocos de la nariz de un niño que aplaudía con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que arriesgue tanto?.

- ¿Me estás regañando por volar bien?- estaba sorprendida- Soy jugadora de Quidditch profesional. Tengo que arriesgar, es mi forma de juego.

El chico rió con ganas, derrapando de nuevo, sobresaltando a su hermana una vez más.

- ¡Basta Sirius! Vas a conseguir que nos caigamos de la escoba.

Volaban más rápido que el resto del equipo, subiendo y bajando la altura de vuelo, él seguía sin escuchar sus protestas.

- Por Dios que ese chico no le deje tomar el control- sentenció Jones.

- ¿Por qué?- se acercó James a su oído para poder escuchar la respuesta.

- ¡El vuelo de Isis!- gritó Jones a pleno pulmón.

El resto del equipo se separó con elegancia de los dos hermanos.

- Ale muñeca, ahora te toca a ti- le animó su hermano soltando el mango de la escoba.

Isis lo sujetó al instante siguiente, sonriendo maliciosamente, rodeó las piernas de su hermano para asirlo a ella con fuerza. Se la iba a devolver.

- ¿Preparado?- a Sirius se le fue el color del rostro cuando vio que su hermanita se dirigía hacia el cielo.

- No Isis, no te atrevas- las palabras del mago no sonaron nada convincentes.

Sirius se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Isis, para ofrecer la mínima resistencia al aire.

Subían y subían, rápidos hasta que el estadio se vio del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

Isis detuvo el ascenso y colocó la escoba en horizontal, paralela al suelo, cientos de metros a sus pies.

- Abre los ojos Sirius. No te puedes perder esta vista- le animó la chica al temeroso merodeador- Quiero que me hagas caso.

Sirius abrió los ojos al escuchar el Mi sostenido del tono de voz de su hermana.

- Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para el giro, lo voy a hacer a dos metros de la grada de la entrega del premio.

- Pero yo no puedo estar en esa grada, de hecho serás tú la que recojas el premio, ni siquiera el resto de tu equipo puede tocar la copa hasta que de tus manos pase a la capitana.

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo se. Cuando yo te avise quiero que tires del mango de tu escoba hacia arriba con todas tus fuerzas y vires hacia la derecha sobrevolando el podium, ¿vale?

- ¿Qué te propones?- el pánico volvía a agarrotar sus músculos.

- Tranquilo, a James le encantó.

- ¿Has hecho esto con James?- "¿Antes que conmigo?", pensó el merodeador.

- Celosillo- se burló la chica- Tú entrada en el estadio será espectacular. Confía en mí. Sujétate, anda.

Inclinó el mango de la escoba hacia bajo y voló en círculos.

- ¿Listo?- le preguntó al joven.

No esperó respuesta, en cuanto notó los bazos de su hermano alrededor de su cintura y las manos del chico aferrados al mango de la escoba empezó el descenso.

- ¡ISIS! ¡Por Dios! ¡No podré parar esta velocidad!

Sirius observaba como el campo se dirigía hacia ellos veloz mientras se agrandaba por momentos.

- ¡Nos matamos!- aseguró el muchacho.

El estómago le había bajado hasta los pies, notaba el viento golpear su cabeza con fuerza.

- ¡Tira Sirius!- ordenó Isis.

Tiró del mango con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que inclinaba el peso hacia la derecha, el podium se quedó a escasos dos metros de sus pies. Con una rubia y un rubio saludándolo con las manos alzadas y miles de flashes iluminando el camino.

El estómago le subió de golpe en ese instante, ¿En qué momento Isis había salido de su lado?

La chica recibió la copa de manos de Aidan, el mejor rival de ese partido.

Sirius se reunió con sus amigos en el suelo.

James lo abrazó con fuerza al igual que Remus.

- ¿A qué es genial?- preguntó entusiasmado el chico que se transformaba en ciervo.

- ¿Genial?- lo miró detenidamente- Estas loco chaval.

- Alucinante- repuso Remus- Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso de tu mejor amigo.

- Primero me bajó el estómago hasta los pies y luego casi se me sale por la boca- el chico se sobaba la barriga, asegurándose de que no le faltase nada- ¡Y encima salta desde la escoba a esa velocidad! ¡La mato!- clamaba al cielo, asustando a todas las personas de su alrededor- ¡Yo la mato!

Las chicas del equipo no podían apartar la vista del merodeador de ojos grises, lo veían terriblemente atractivo y algunas de ellas eran de la misma edad.

- Vaya pulmones- le susurró Ágata a Inés.

- Ni que lo digas- le devolvió la joven cazadora.

- ¿Crees que tendrá novia? ¿Será celosa? Porque yo le haría un favor en estos momentos- apuntó Ágata seductoramente con la voz.

Lily escuchó los comentarios y se enroscó al cuello de su novio.

James le acarició la espalda con suavidad y se dejó mimar, sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Isis haya hecho eso contigo?- preguntó Peter, sin comprender la reacción excesiva de su amigo.

- Peter, la bajada ha sido fantástica. Lo que me molesta es que haya saltado de la escoba a esa velocidad- le explicó el mago.

Al fondo se oyeron las voces de dos chicas.

- Qué tierno, está preocupado por su hermanita. Si es que las hay con suerte.

- Cállate que te va a oír.

- Cállate tú. Es lo que pretendo, como Isis no lo traiga a los entrenamientos la mato yo.

- Cómo te oiga Jones, te abre la cabeza.

Peter interrumpió la conversación de las jóvenes.

- Sirius, cuando Isis ha saltado de la escoba no llevabáis ni una cuarta parte de la velocidad que llevabais antes de que tirases del mango. Ha saltado justo antes de que empezases a girar- el chico rememoró el momento- Ha sido fantástico, pura sincronización entre los dos.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No ha sido peligroso?- quería asegurarse.

- Para nada- corearon todos sus amigos a la vez.

- ¿Y he estado bien?- el orgullo Black volvía a la carga.

- Genial- repuso Peter dándole palmadas en la espalda para animarlo.

- Soberbio- agregó Remus codeándose con su amigo.

- Impresionante- James asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius se acercó hasta la pelirroja y tocó la espalda de la chica.

- ¿Y tú como lo has visto?

- Lo siento Sirius, James me besó justo en ese momento y me lo perdí.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Isis estaba cambiada con ropa muggle y cuatro escobas en las manos.

Una de las cazadoras del equipo la detuvo de la sudadera, obligándola a girarse.

- Preséntame a tu hermano- le susurró al oído.

- ¿A cuál?

Inés la miró extrañada.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

- Dos carnales y tres políticos.

- Al de los ojos grises.

- ¿Sirius o Regulus?

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Sirius?- preguntó intrigada.

- Diecisiete.

- ¿Y Regulus?- se interesó la chica.

- Dieciséis.

- Entonces a Sirius, ya es mayor de edad- avanzó con la cabeza alta hasta el grupo de jóvenes.

- Sirius- llamó la enana de los estudiantes- Esta es Inés. Inés- se giró hacia su compañera- este es mi hermano Sirius.

Inés le estrechó la mano con delicadeza.

- Encantada de conocerte.

- El placer es mío- se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia.

- Tú debes ser hermano político de Isis, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Eso te ha dicho ella?- Sirius miraba a su hermana.

- Bueno, ella sólo me ha dicho que tiene dos hermanos carnales y tres políticos. Cómo tú eres moreno, supongo que no serás del mismo padre.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me equivoco?- la chica ya se relamía con su aguda reflexión.

- Sí te equivocas, Inés. Isis es mi hermana carnal. La tuve en mis brazos el día que mi madre dio a luz- se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de dónde extrajo una cartera negra de piel, la abrió con cuidado y mostró una fotografía sin movimiento.

Dos niños y una niña sobre un tejado.

- ¿Quiénes son?- Sirius le acercó un poco más la fotografía y señaló uno a uno los integrantes de la foto.

- Esta es Isis, con tres años y medio- la niña lucía unos pantalones cortos de algodón con una camiseta de tirantes a juego, zapatillas de lona y las rodillas llenas de rasguños- éste de aquí es mi hermano Regulus y éste soy yo el verano antes de entrar en Hogwarts. La foto la tomó el marido de mi prima Andrómeda.

- ¿Así que sois los pequeños de los Black?- afirmó la chica reconociendo el tejado de la casa de al lado.

Sirius guardó de nuevo la cartera en su bolsillo trasero.

- No exactamente, necesitaría toda la tarde para explicarte la situación- le dio dos besos sin permiso y le guiñó un ojo- quizás otro día, ahora tenemos que volver al colegio. Esta tarde tenemos partido y nuestro capitán empieza a impacientarse.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos y sonrió al ver a Isis entre los brazos de James revolverse, mientras Lily intentaba curarle el chichón de la frente.

- No Peter, no insistas, no pienso volar contigo- Remus levantaba una de las escobas que Isis había dejado en el suelo.

- Pero Remus, Isis es demasiado rápida. Me perderé a mitad de camino- protestó el animago.

Sirius palmeó el hombro del cuarto merodeador y le sonrió.

- Isis volará conmigo, no te dejaremos atrás-le informó separándose dél- Coged una escoba cada uno y deja a Remus tranquilo.

- ¡Ay!- Isis se quejó cuando el chichón desapareció de su frente.

- Ya está, eres una quejica- le recriminó Lily.

- ¿Quieres que te haga uno y te lo quite con el mismo hechizo?- la enfrentó la niña.

- Coged una escoba James- Sirius cogió el brazo de su hermana con suavidad- Isis, llegamos tarde.

La niña extendió el brazo y con un potente "Accio" atrajo la última escoba del suelo. Colocándosela entre las piernas.

- Pensaba volar sola- le dijo a su hermano cuando lo notó pegado a su espalda.

- Pues te descontaste, sólo trajiste cuatro escobas.

- Pensé que Peter no querría volar sólo- Sirius sonrió, realmente el pequeño merodeador no quería volar sólo.

- Ya, arranca- se sujetó a su cintura.

- Sirius, no es una moto.

- ¿Qué es una moto?

Una chispa se encendió en la pequeña cabecita dorada, tenía el regalo perfecto para Sirius de esas Navidades.


	79. Chapter 79

Capítulo LXXIX. De vuelta a las raíces.

- ¿Me dejas llevarla, Sirius?

El chico se pegó más a ella y le susurró al oído: "No".

Viró con el resto del grupo. Lily iba bien aferrada a la cintura de James, con los ojos cerrados, de siempre le había temido a las alturas y no le gustaba la velocidad.

Peter volaba bien, se mantenía bien cogido al mango de la escoba.

Remus no tenía problemas, sujeto a su escoba con una sola mano y con la otra mordisqueando una barrita de chocolate.

- Oh, Vamos! Sólo un ratito- se quejó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

- No tienes edad, Isis- le recordó su hermano.

- ¡Jo, Sirius! Es que me aburro.

- Isis, es un viaje largo. ¿Por qué no te duermes un poquito?

- ¡Porque no tengo sueño!

James escuchó el grito y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo extrañado al ver a Isis con la cabeza gacha.

- Nada James- le contestó Sirius, sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Oye Isis, ¿Has de devolver las escobas?

La chica no contestó, seguía molesta por no poder volar sola.

James le dio unos suaves toquecitos en el hombro.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo también, enana?

Sin respuesta, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Sirius te dejará llevar la escoba cuando estemos cerca de Hogwarts.

La chica se acuclilló sobre el mango, dejando a Sirius sorprendido. Giró sobre la punta de los pies y notó las manitas sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionada.

Sirius no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento brusco, iban volando demasiado alto, para evitar ser divisados por los muggles.

- Cuando lleguemos a Hogsmade- apenas movió los labios- Ahora, por favor, siéntate bien.

Isis sonrió y colocó las manos a su espalda, apoyándose en el mango mientras pasaba sus piernas por encima de las de su hermano. James sonrió al ver la postura, parecía que estuviese en la playa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Sirius tiró de su camiseta con fuerza al verla despegar las manos.

- ¡Te vas a caer!- gritó desesperado.

James notó como su pelirroja apretaba más el abrazo.

- ¿Todo bien, Lily?- preguntó con ternura. Todos conocían los miedos de la pelirroja.

- No, odio volar, cuando tenga un hijo no pienso dejarlo acercarse a una escoba.

- ¡Cómo?- se escandalizó la rubia soltando el agarre de su hermano y saltando a la escoba de James.

James se quedó helado ante la acción. Isis estaba de pie con sus manos apoyadas sobre los hombros del chico.

Remus y Peter se volvieron al escuchar el escándalo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la niña estaba más que indignada ante el comentario de su hermana- Tú hijo será un jugador de Quidditch excepcional.

- Isis, por favor- rogó James.

Apenas podía controlar la escoba. Demasiado peso.

- Sirius, ayúdame- pidió el joven de gafas.

- ¿Estamos descendiendo?- se alarmó Lily- ¡James!

- No me cambies el tema, pelirroja. Prométeme ahora mismo que dejarás a Harry volar.

- ¡James, nos caemos!- gritó Lily aterrorizada.

- ¡Lily!- el tono de Isis era realmente molesto- ¡Promételo!

- ¡Isis!- gritó James, realmente estaban perdiendo altura, miró alarmado a sus amigos, unos cuantos metros por encima.

La humedad de las nubes los empapó de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada?- preguntó molesta Isis soltándose de los hombros del merodeador- Increíble.

Saltó de la escoba con ímpetu y comenzó a caer.

James no se lo pensó dos veces y dirigió el mango hacia el suelo, el grito de Lily alertó al resto de los chicos que copiaron el gesto de su capitán, acelerando la caída para atrapar a la niña.

Isis bailaba en el cielo mientras la tierra se acercaba veloz, girando deprisa y decelerando abriendo sus extremidades. Eso sí era sentir la velocidad sobre su piel. Cuando quería volver a sentir la adrenalina se replegaba y apuntaba con sus pies al suelo.

Sirius maldecía, en la vida había descendido a tanta velocidad, el cielo se partió con un estruendo e Isis divisó a sus hermanos, al menos tres de ellos decenas de metros a sus pies, mirando la caída de la niña.

- Oh, oh… esto no les va a gustar- canturreó mientras cerraba los ojos y mentalmente veía que sus brazos se convertían en pequeñas alas grises con plumas, al igual que notaba como su cuerpo se iba reduciendo de tamaño.

Graznó por encima de las cabezas de los merodeadores a la vez que batía sus alas con fuerza y los chicos maldecían en arameo.

Voló hacia el cielo, en busca de su salvador, Peter Pettegrew.

El chico se había quedado descolocado al ver a Isis saltar de la escoba de James. No se había movido del sitio.

El halcón se posó sobre el mango y extendió las alas, volviendo Isis a su forma humana.

- Agárrate- le avisó tomando el control de la escoba.

Peter le rodeó la cintura de avispa con sus manos y colocó los pies sobre los estribos de la escoba cuando Isis se quedó literalmente pegada al mango del artilugio.

El chico apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la niña, riendo al notar la velocidad sobre su rostro. Confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de esa chica en el aire.

- ¡Peter detén la escoba!- oyó la voz de Remus a su espalda.

- Isis…- empezó el merodeador.

La chica rió con ganas al notar los dedos de su amigo sobre su costado, le producía cosquillas. Incrementó la velocidad, ya pensaría como salir de aquél atolladero, por ahora se sentía en la gloria, y no iba a cambiar ese momento por una bronca con sus hermanos. Y menos, cuando Lily estaba de su parte.

De todos los que corrían veloces tras ellos, la pelirroja era la que más miedo le daba cuando se enfadaba.

- Ni de coña- soltó la chica girando la cabeza para ver la cercanía de sus inquisidores.

- Isis, se enfadarán conmigo si no les hago caso.

- Disfruta- la velocidad se incrementó moderadamente.

Peter apoyó la frente en la espalda de la chica cuando un trueno zumbó en sus oídos, a escasos dos metros se encontraban Sirius y Remus con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¡Isis Black Potter!- gritó Sirius mortalmente enojado- ¡Detén esa escoba ahora mismo!

Isis giró de nuevo la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió y negó divertida.

- ¡No estamos de guasa!- berreó Remus.

- Yo tampoco- susurró Isis volviendo la vista hacia el cielo- ¡Cógete Peter!

El chico alarmado giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos y ellos le hicieron señas de agarre del mástil de la escoba. Les hizo caso. Volvían a romper la barrera del sonido, dos explosiones seguidas que dañaron los oídos del joven, produciéndole un gran dolor de cabeza. Pequeñas gotitas de sangre mancharon el hombro derecho de su túnica.

La chica en cambio se sentía más viva que nunca, divisó Hogsmade y el castillo al final de la ladera.

- Estamos llegando- pero Peter no la escuchó, ni siquiera oía el viento azotar sus orejas.

La velocidad descendió e Isis aterrizó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Había sido un viaje largo, se acababan de cruzar todo el país.

Peter cayó al suelo con una mano sobre su oreja derecha y los ojos cerrados.

Notó la mano de la niña sobre la suya y luego el beso en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y vio el terror en la cara de la chica, pero no oía nada.

Los labios de Isis se movían sin parar, a la vez que la chica tiraba de su túnica impaciente.

Optó por soltarlo cuando un enorme perro negro saltó a dos metros del suelo desde una escoba.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas daban de sí. Apenas se había alejado de Peter cuando notó las uñas del animal sobre su espalda. El impulso la derribó, se dio la vuelta para levantarse de nuevo y volver a salir a la carrera, pero una gran mano se estampó en su rostro.

- ¡Le has roto el tímpano a Peter!- el regaño iba a ser peor que al principio- ¡Estás loca!

James se llevó las manos a la cintura cuando notó que alguien intentaba sacarle el cinturón.

- Lily- se escandalizó el muchacho- Se que volar segrega mucha dopamina, pero ¿No podrías esperar a llegar al cuarto?

- No es lo que te piensas. Va a sufrir tanto como yo he sufrido allá arriba- soltó la pelirroja con los dientes apretados.

- Lily, deja que Sirius se encargue de eso- el chico señaló al merodeador que tenía a Isis sobre su regazo castigándola.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta su amigo, sentado sobre una piedra.

Alarmada vio como el chico lloraba en silencio, mientras azotaba a su hermana con su propia mano.

Remus se acercó a James y señaló con la cabeza a Lily, sin entender qué hacia la chica observando el castigo.

- Iba a castigarla ella, pero Sirius se le adelantó- explicó el merodeador enterrando la cabeza en sus hombros al oír la palmada sobre el trasero de la niña.

- La está castigando ¿Por?- preguntó Remus imitando el gesto de su amigo.

- Desobedecerle y romper la barrera del sonido, otra vez- recalcó James con el mismo gesto que antes.

Los manotazos se oían en todo el valle, pero nadie escuchaba los sollozos de Isis.

- Puedes llorar Isis- le aconsejó su hermano deteniendo el castigo.

Silencio absoluto.

- Isis, lo que has hecho es muy peligroso. Y encima has herido a Peter.

Silencio.

- Isis, me asustaste. Volar de esa manera es muy peligroso.

Nadie habló.

- Isis, venga. Di algo, grita, insúltame, algo. Por favor.

Sirius la levantó y le ayudó a abrocharse los pantalones. La cara de su hermana no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Era la cara de un muerto, cenicienta.

Lily se tapó la boca cuando unos ojos azules atravesaron los suyos verdes y la imagen de un apuesto adolescente de ojos verdes volando de la misma forma que lo hacía James atrapó una snitch con un brazo roto.

La niña le apartó la mirada y la imagen desapareció de la mente de Evans.

- ¿Ese se supone que es…?- pero la voz de Lily se rompió al ver las lágrimas furiosas en los ojos de Isis.

- No ocurrirá, porque no lo dejarás volar. Con lo único que realmente disfrutaba lo perderá- la voz de Isis sonó indiferente- Ya no importa. Se que no puedo cambiar el destino. Dumbledore no me deja, así que volveré a la mansión Black estas Navidades y aceptaré lo que me impongan.

Sirius se levantó decidido y abrazó a su hermana, no siendo correspondido aquella vez.

- No quiero que vengáis nunca más a verme jugar- empujó a su hermano con fuerza- ¡Y menos tú!

Sirius cerró los ojos al notar la opresión en su pecho. Isis no derramaba lágrimas, sólo escupía con ira las palabras que salían de su garganta.

Los jóvenes la vieron alejarse rumbo al Castillo.

Remus, Peter y James se acercaron despacio. Ninguno quería haber presenciado esas palabras, pero ahí estaban los cinco llorando como magdalenas sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Podrías haberla dejado volar- le recriminó James.

Veía como la niña se alejaba de ellos y nadie hacia nada.

- Podría…- carraspeó Sirius.

- Podrías no haberle zurrado tan fuerte- dijo Remus.

- Podría…- Sirius dejó que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

Peter se soltó de los brazos de Remus y James y se plantó delante de Sirius.

- Nunca me he sentido tan libre como esta tarde, deberías dejar de temer que se vaya a hacer daño. Vuela de miedo, y controla cada movimiento. Iba más seguro con ella a esa velocidad que yo solo- dio la vuelta y se alejó de sus amigos.

Sirius se sintió más miserable aún cuando James y Remus siguieron los pasos de Peter.

- Yo te entiendo- le dijo Lily.

- ¿Acaso crees que me importa!- le escupió llorando.

Se odiaba así mismo. Se había vuelto a comportar con Isis como el señor Black, había incumplido su promesa de tratarla como a una hermana. Su función no era educarla, en cuánto el tío Alphard se rindiese al cáncer, Isis volvería a la Mansión Black.


	80. Chapter 80

Capítulo LXXX. Una bonita metedura de pata.

Lis miraba la nieve caer a través del cristal, llevaba dos días en la Mansión Black, haciéndose pasar por Isis y ya echaba de menos los escasos mimos de sus abuelos.

Un fuerte ¡Crack! Irrumpió en medio de la habitación, mostrando un pequeño elfo con la cara agradable. No era ni la mitad de feo que los sirvientes de los Black.

El elfo le tendió una carta y agachó la cabeza.

- Hola- saludó la chica.

Era con la primera criatura que hablaba en aquella casa.

Lis le cogió la carta y sonrió al reconocer la letra de Sirius.

"Hola enana, (Lis soltó un suspiro y se tumbó en la cama)

Aquí se te echa de menos. James dice que si te pasarás algún día por casa de los Potter. ¡Que sí! ¡Que se lo he dicho! Sirius, cariño, la cena está lista (Lis se imaginó la escena, la señora Potter asomando la cabeza en el cuarto de los chicos).

Bueno, te echo de menos. Estoy escuchando a Avril Lavigne, te lo regaló Lily, pero como no aceptaste ninguno de nuestros regalos… tiene la voz igual que la tuya, también le encuentro cierto parecido contigo, pero con el pelo largo.

¿Nos dejas ir al partido de Año Nuevo? (Lis se acordó del recado de la niña)Es que intentamos acceder al del día de tu cumple y sólo les faltó darnos una patada en el culo a los seguratas, ni con el pase VIP de Henry

¡Ya voy! Te dejo, ya sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma y estoy más que arrepentido de mi comportamiento el día que volamos hasta Hogwarts.

Un beso, Sirius"

Unos nudillos tocaron en la puerta y Lis se levantó para abrir su propio encarcelamiento.

-Hola Princesa- Sirius estaba allí, plantado ante su puerta.

La chica tiró de su camisa y lo introdujo en el cuarto.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- cerró la puerta apoyando la espalda cuando Sirius quedó dentro- Si te ven te van a matar. Eres el maldito traidor a la sangre.

- No he venido solo. Hoy se lee el testamento de Alphard. Albert Dorian está aquí- y es que el joven no era ni la mitad de temerario que aquella rubia que no salía de su asombro- Tenía que estar presente como última voluntad de mi padrino.

-Estupendo- soltó dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de su joven amiga. Metió la mano en el cajón y extrajo unas chapas metálicas con la foto de Isis-Toma.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curioso Sirius, mientras Lis las depositaba sobre la palma de su mano. Sujetó el puño de la que creía su hermana sobre su mano- Isis…

- Podéis ir al partido de Año Nuevo, os prefiero a vosotros que a estos payasos- la chica no lo miraba a los ojos.

- Isis, lo siento, de verdad.

Isis escuchaba la conversación desde la azotea, oculta de las miradas de los viandantes bajo una capa de invisibilidad tomada prestada durante el trayecto en tren.

Notó la tensión en el cuarto, así que le traspasó palabra por palabra la contestación que daría ella en esos momentos.

- Sirius, estoy donde quería estar hace un año. Estoy intentando corregir los errores de un futuro incierto. El tiempo pasa veloz, ya tengo doce años y este año me graduaré con Cum Lauden- el chico sonrió ante la arrogancia de su hermana, empezaba a volverse más Black- No te rías, es verdad.

- Isis, conseguiré sacarte de aquí- le prometió su hermano.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Saldré de aquí cuando llegue el momento.

Se soltó del agarre del hermano de su amiga y le dio la espalda. Sirius vio horrorizado las marcas del látigo.

- Los voy a matar- susurró el merodeador.

- No me ha dolido. Se que no me quieren aquí, están deseosos que me escape. Pero no les voy a dar esa satisfacción. Soy Isis Black, quieran o no- habló con los ojos vidriosos, sabía que a su amiga aún le dolía sentirse rechazada.

Su otro hermano se coló en el cuarto muerto de la risa.

- Os lo habéis perdido- les informó sentándose sobre la cama de su hermana.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Sirius, hacia siglos que no veía de tan buen humor a su hermano.

- Isis- Regulus pasó del comentario de su hermano mayor- ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir?

La chica asintió con la cabeza con una seductora sonrisa.

Sacó un ajustado traje de cuero del armario y se empezó a cambiar delante de los chicos, sin ningún reparo.

El cuero ajustado la hacía parecer unos cuántos años mayor.

Sirius resopló molesto. En cualquier otra chica le hubiese gustado el vestido ceñido, pero era Isis la que se había enfundado la minifalda y el chaleco de cuero, acompañando el atuendo con sus botas militares relucientes.

- Madre mía- susurró Regulus al verla dispuesta a enfrentarse a Voldemort por segunda vez esas Navidades.

La chica le sonrió complacida, Regulus no piropeaba tan bien como el apuesto merodeador, y menos delante de otro hombre.

- No te pases ni un pelo- le advirtió la chica acercándose al tocador y notar las manos de Reg sobre su cadera.

- No puedes ir así. Bella está intentando llamar su atención. Vas a dejarlo sin hipo- le devolvió el hermano de Isis.

- No se de qué estáis hablando y no creo que quiera saberlo- aseguró Sirius sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo tan cambiado de Isis.

- Genial, así me podré sentar tranquilamente- ironizó la joven.

- Os espero abajo- el merodeador salió del cuarto temblando con sólo imaginar a que se refería la chica.

Debía sacarla de allí cuánto antes, más que nada porque no veía a Regulus capaz de pararle los pies. Entre ellos dos siempre había habido buen feeling, arrastrándose el uno del otro en sus travesuras, sin que los señores Black se enterasen.

La familia Black estaba casi al completo, incluso Andrómeda Tonks había hecho acto de presencia con una niña de no más de siete años con dos divertidas coletas.

- Hola primo- saludó a Sirius cuando este atravesó el rellano de la salita de estar, en donde se encontraba el notario con su maletín abierto sobre la mesa de caoba.

Walburga Black le arrimó una silla y el mago miró a cada uno de los presentes.

"Un atajo de interesados, eso es lo que son", pensó el hombre mostrando una hipócrita sonrisa.

- Joder, este tío es bueno- soltó Isis bajando por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Regulus, abrochándose su túnica de gala.

- ¿Qué no lo has oído?- le devolvió curiosa- La hostia, Reg, has perdido facultades.

- Oye, ¿Podrías usar menos tacos, por favor?

Isis parecía haber cortado la conexión, así que improvisó.

- Oh, lo siento, es que me estoy calentando- se disculpó con una falsa sonrisa.

- Como te oiga Sirius si te vas a calentar, pero de las guantadas que te va a dar.

- Ja, ja, que graciosillo- le pellizcó la mejilla mientras Sirius los observaba bajar.

Andrómeda se quedó patidifusa al ver a la chica.

- ¿Esa es Isis?- miró a su hija para cerciorarse que aún estaba en el ´77.

- Si, disfrazada de mortífaga- resopló Sirius.

Una bombilla iluminó la mente del joven y su cabeza involuntariamente comenzó a negar sin remedio. No podía estar tan loca como para atreverse a hacer eso.

La chica aparentaba los dieciséis con aquella ropa y todo el maquillaje.

El tatuaje del halcón en el vientre ayudaba bastante.

¡Maquillaje! ¡Tatuaje!

La cabeza de Sirius se bloqueó en esos momentos, se dio cuenta de toda la rabia que sentía al notar las uñas clavándose en su propia carne.

¡Diez días sin su supervisión y había cambiado radicalmente!

La verdadera Isis apoyó la espalda en el muro de piedra, una fría llovizna de hielo empezaba a cubrir la capa de James.

Isis no aguantaba tanta hipocresía junta, le producía dolor de estómago y arcadas.

Sirius sabía mantener el tipo, lo envidiaba por eso.

Ella hacía siempre que podía lo que le daba la gana, aunque su pequeño angelito le aconsejase que no lo hiciera. El diablillo solía ganar en los momentos de diversión.

Se frotó los brazos para intentar entrar en calor, la dichosa capa invisible no abrigaba nada y la temperatura exterior había caído en picado.

Al cabo de dos horas Sirius arrastraba a Lis fuera de la casa.

Isis se alarmó, su plan se iba de nuevo al garete por un miembro de la Orden.

Escuchó a la joven gritar con fuerza, pero Sirius le tapó la boca.

Lis se defendió mordiendo su mano, lo que provocó que Sirius le diera una bofetada y se la colgase al hombro.

Isis salió de debajo de la capa cuando vio a los mortífagos empezar a inundar la calle.

La hizo un ovillo y la metió en su mochila.

Sacó la varita de la mochila y se relajó.

Abandonó la escoba en la azotea. Era el regalo de Navidad de Regulus.

Bajó por la canaleta con cuidado, sin pisar las flores del jardín, las plantas no tenían ninguna culpa, se lo había enseñado Janet.

Se coló en la casa por la ventana del sótano, rompiendo el cristal de un puntapié.

Se desgarró el omóplato cuando una de las esquirlas se enganchó en la sudadera, ahogando el grito de dolor mordiéndose el puño.

- No sabía que supieses allanar una casa- la voz de Reg interrumpió la oleada de dolor.

- Hola Reg, ¿Me echas una manita, por favor?

Regulus sujetó a su hermana de las axilas y tiró de ella.

- ¿Quién era?- le preguntó cuando Isis se espolsaba el pantalón.

- No te lo crees si te lo digo- la chica revisó el interior de la mochila.

- Prueba- la retó su hermano.

Su hermana le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Venga Isis… Sirius se la llevó.

- Era de suponer, sigue pensando que soy una cría. Por cierto, ¿Dónde vas a ir cuando todo esto termine?

- Lejos, el tío Alphard me dejó una de sus islas.

- ¿Si?- preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que te dejó a ti?

La chica se encogió de hombros, con lo que ganaba con las Harpies tenía más que suficiente para vivir tranquilamente, y si a eso le sumabas los extras de los anuncios, carteles, pruebas de ropa, escobas y zapatos, ni qué decir.

Ya había comprado un pequeño terreno en Surrey.

- Bueno, realmente fue otra de las sorpresas para Sirius- Isis levantó la cabeza- Le dejó tu custodia irrevocable.

- Eso no es cierto- respondió temerosa.

- Sí lo es, por eso nadie le retuvo cuando salió de la casa contigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, aquella era la mayor putada que le podían gastar, tanto para ella como para Sirius.

- Cuando te mudes a vivir con él, ¿Me olvidarás?- preguntó Reg en un murmullo lastimero.

- No es cierto- la joven estaba indignada.

- También está todo el dinero que le dejó. Sirius es asquerosamente rico. Más que cualquier otro Black, a mamá y a papá no les dejó ni un Knut y ¿Sabes por qué?

Isis asintió con la cabeza.

- Se lo gastarían por la causa- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Reg, vete- Isis no bromeaba en esos momentos.

- No puedes enfrentarte a ellos tú sola.

- Reg, dejarás a Alexandra viuda antes de la boda si no te marchas ahora- la chica seguía molesta con que se quisiese casar, pero no se interponía.

Esperaron hasta más de la media noche para comenzar a agitar las varitas con grandes hechizos, alertando al Ministerio que menores de edad estaban usando la magia fuera del colegio.

En corto tiempo tendrían millones de lechuzas en la casa, momento exacto del ataque a Voldemort.

- ¡Dejad las varitas en el suelo!- la voz de Orion retumbó en las paredes del sótano.

Sirius dejó a Isis acostada en el balancín del porche de los Potter cuando la luz de la cocina se encendió y dos chicos salieron por la puerta a la carrera, separando a su amigo del cuerpo de la chica.

- Sirius, se suponía que te traerías a Isis, no a…- anunció Remus apartándose del cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿Esta no es Elisabeth Dorian?- preguntó James confuso.

Sirius los apartó y vio el pelo de la chica. Largo, a media espalda, castaño y ojos azul-verdosos, pero no con el aro gris que enmarcaban los de Isis. La chica sonreía, por no reír.

- Es lo que intentaba decirte- se disculpó la joven ante el desconcierto de los merodeadores- No soy Isis. Isis no estaba en la Mansión.

- ¿Tú también eres transfiguromaga?- preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz.

- No, yo sólo soy inmune a la maldición asesina- la chica se puso en pie- Ni tú ni Regulus os distéis cuenta de la diferencia de estatura.

Se mofó la chica del merodeador.

- ¿Te has hecho pasar por Isis en casa de los Black?- James estaba atónito- Chaval, está es peor que Isis.

- Tenías su cara…- se defendió el animago- Hablabas con sus palabras.

- Vale, os lo explico, pimpollos- se dio la vuelta y Sirius notó como su amiguito se despertaba cuando Lis se inclinó a coger algo del balancín- esto es una máscara, la voz un conjuro de tercero y gracias a la Oclumancia de Isis…

- Las palabras- terminó el licántropo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer sobre el balancín.

- Vale, no eres Isis. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?- preguntó James preocupado.

- No tengo ni idea- y no mintió, se suponía que la debía suplantar toda la semana para que Isis pudiese acudir a los entrenamientos de las Harpies.


	81. Chapter 81

Capítulo LXXXI. El segundo intento de Navidad.

-¡Isis!- gritó Janet al ver el aspecto de la adolescente.

La rubia había quedado tirada en medio del salón de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric.

La chica se sentó como pudo, sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor al apoyar el brazo izquierdo en el suelo, la sangre le resbalaba por la túnica, el labio partido y un moratón en el mentón izquierdo junto a la sangre reseca.

-¡Dios mío!¿Qué te ha pasado?- se arrodilló la esposa del viejo auror al lado de la chica.

Isis no podía contener las lágrimas, Janet era la madre que siempre había soñado.

- Se terminó, Janet. Me fui de casa, no lo soporté más. Querían hacerme mortífaga, me revelé, ahora vienen a por mí. Intentaron colocarme la marca en el brazo, no les dejé, me ataron, me golpearon y mamá no hizo nada por evitarlo. No me quieren, nadie me quiere. Sólo quería hablar con Sirius, decirle que me voy, no pienso dejar que me encuentren. ¡No quiero que me encuentren!- chilló histérica presa de las lágrimas.- ¡Reg me pegó!.

Eso era lo que más le había dolido, que su querido hermano le hubiese pegado. Y no había tenido reparos en golpearla con fuerza, en partirle el labio y partirle el alma.

Los chicos entraron en la casa al oír los gritos del comedor, era demasiado tarde para tanto escándalo.

-¿Qué es tanto escándalo, Janet?- preguntó Henry desde el rellano- ¡Isis!

Henry estuvo a punto de rodar escaleras abajo. La niña había vuelto a la casa.

- ¿Es que acaso no piensas, vil serpiente?- le gritó Sirius a su adolescente hermana.

La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un tembloroso sollozo. El brazo le ardía, la varita del señor oscuro con la cuál iba a tener el honor de recibir la marca se había deslizado cruelmente por su antebrazo, provocándole un corte profundo, al igual que si de una daga se hubiese tratado, tenía la carne quemada y ensangrentada.

- Vine a decirte que me voy- dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Qué te vas?. Isis tienes doce años, estas bajo mi tutela aún.- le respondió Sirius acercándose a su hermana.

Su cara se transfiguró al ver el estado de la adolescente.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Janet se apartó para dejarle espacio, aunque ella la quisiese como una hija, su hermano real era él, y Sirius no dejaría que nadie la hiriese de aquella manera.

Isis agachó la cabeza, no quería contestarle a su hermano, eso lo enfurecería aún más, y ya estaba bastante alterado, necesitaba en esos momentos alguien que le dijese que todo iba a estar bien, que no temiese que no dejarían que le pasase nada malo, pero en Hogwarts había aprendido que eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos de princesas, no habían chicos de sangre azul como los príncipes.

- Abrázame Sirius- suplicó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

El animago dudó unos instantes pero luego tomó la espalda de su hermana con fuerza y la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos. Isis comenzó a sentirse protegida, como hacía tiempo que no se había sentido y no pudo evitar eliminar toda la amargura de esas dos horas en la mansión Black, su cabeza lanzaba imágenes inconexas de su corta vida: la señal en el brazo de su hermano Regulus, los gritos de odio entre las dos personas que más amaba, el rechazo de Sirius hace un año cuando ella intentó explicarles su plan, destruir la red de mortífagos desde dentro, con mentiras, con entredichos con actuaciones creíbles, una brillante luz la dejó fuera de combate, y si su hermano había actuado delante de todos, él la había golpeado con rudeza, pero el plan hacia casi dos años que estaba funcionando, Reg cada día se infiltraba más entre la cúpula de los malos, y ese Rayo de esperanza había vuelto a casa para abrazarlo por la noche, esas charlas en la cama de ella, antes de darle las buenas noches, con todo el calor del hogar, ese beso en la frente que le daba un soplo de esperanza.

- Tranquila, todo pasó- le habló suavemente su hermano.

La chica negó con la cabeza sobre su clavícula.

- De verdad Isis, estoy aquí para ti- se oyó un carraspeo cercano- Estamos aquí contigo, tus hermanos.

"¿Mis hermanos?", pensó la chica. Se abrazó fuertemente al chico que la sujetaba.

- Necesitamos que nos cuentes que te ocurrió para poder ayudarte- le explicó James.

-¡No lo entendéis!¡No quiero vuestra ayuda!- dijo intentando separarse del abrazo de su hermano, pero este la tenía sujeta con fuerza- ¡Suéltame!- Sirius notó como sólo le golpeaba con el brazo derecho, el izquierdo apenas daba suaves caricias- ¡Que me sueltes!- él apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica y luego le besó el pelo. Olía a sangre.

- Isis, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de casa?- le preguntó su hermano- Lo intentaron,¿verdad?. La iniciación, ¿Qué pasó?.

- Pasó lo que no tenía que pasar, me rebelé y me han maldecido, dijeron que vendrían a por mí y a por mis seres queridos. Alguien habló sobre una profecía- dijo la chica sin comprender nada- Y no era la misma que marcó a Harry.

Un plato en la cocina se precipitó sobre el suelo haciéndose añicos. James y Sirius se miraron y tragaron saliva a la vez.

Isis no quería decirle que Reg le había pegado, pero el ácido le subía desde el estómago y gritó a todo pulmón: ¡Vivía en una casa de mortífagos!. ¡Todos!¡Ellos querían ponerme la marca!¡Me revelé!¡Me golpeó! ¡Lo odio!.¡Lo odiaré toda mi vida!¡Él ya no es mi hermano!.

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Sirius. Reg no le hubiese puesto la mano encima a Isis por nada del mundo, salvo que la viese en peligro de muerte, quizás hizo el paripé para evitarle más dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente hiciste?- quiso saber el chico de ojos grises.

- Me la traje conmigo, ellos la cogieron del Ministerio y yo se la robé. La hice desaparecer ante los ojos de él.

- ¿Robaste a mortífagos?- preguntó incrédulo Henry, y es que aquella chica arrastraba problemas de conducta desde bien pequeña, y sus hábitos no habían variado en tres años de escuela junto a los merodeadores.

- Digamos que la cogí prestada, además hay un proverbio que dice que quien roba a un ladrón…

- Tiene cien años de perdón- terminó Lis.

Isis se sobresaltó, y le lanzó la esfera a Lis.

Lis sujetó la esfera con manos temblorosas, un humo blanco se empezaba a formar en su interior.

- Es él…- empezó Isis con un hilo de voz- ¡Mierda!¡Os he puesto en peligro!.

- Isis tranquila, nos has traído información, ahora sabemos que vendrán a por nosotros, nos has puesto alerta- intentó calmarla James, aunque también se le había cruzado por la cabeza aquella primera idea- Cálmate, preciosa.

Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho pero un grito atroz le hizo separar la mano instantáneamente.

- Estás herida- afirmó el chico. Con manos temblorosas le quitó la túnica- Dios mío…

El espectáculo con el que se encontraron los presentes era de lo más grotesco, la cara la tenía relativamente normal en comparación con el tronco y los brazos, había cortes por doquier, todos sangrantes y sucios, quemados en algunos puntos, la camiseta blanca ceñida era de cualquier color menos blanca, y estaba desgarrada por demasiados puntos, pero había cierta simetría entre los desgarros, siempre en bloques de cinco.

- Isis, por favor… ¿Qué te han hecho?- preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz, sin poder quitar la vista de la espalda de la niña.

- Ya casi no me duele, hace una hora me dolía como nada. Curarán pronto- aseguró la adolescente.

- Es el látigo de cinco puntas,¿Pusieron veneno?- preguntó su hermano.

Ella negó con la cabeza- Estaría muerta, ¿no crees?- le habían golpeado cinco veces con el látigo cuando le lanzó el Cruciatus a Bella y la dejó inconsciente, entonces Reg le golpeó el mentón con el puño cerrado, partiéndole el labio. Se mantuvo depie durante el azote del látigo, recibiendo su castigo por parte de Rodolfus, el esposo de la herida. Aguantó estoicamente. Delante de ellos se había tragado las lágrimas amargas.

- Cierto – aseguró el pelinegro.

- Ven conmigo preciosa- dijo James mientras se ponía en pie- Te curaremos las heridas.

- No necesito vuestra ayuda, vine a decir que me marcho- se puso en pie, trastabilló y no cayó al suelo por los reflejos de su hermano mayor.

- James, yo la subo- aseguró Sirius.

- No pienso quedarme aquí- le espetó su adolescente preferida.

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente y señaló las escaleras.

- ¡No Sirius! Me voy!- recalcó la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta de la calle.

Henry negó con la cabeza y cargó el cuerpo de la chica hasta el cuarto de los merodeadores. Isis berreaba a todo pulmón.

Janet entró en el cuarto y se quedó helada al ver el cuerpo de la chica desprovisto de ropa y los tres jóvenes sudando la gota gorda mientras intentaban mantenerla bocabajo sobre el colchón de Sirius.

- Sirius, te mancharé la cama de sangre- sus cosas le importaban demasiao, e Isis sabía qué puntos flojos tenía su hermano. Por lo que la contestación la descolocó bastante.

- Es tú sangre Isis, es mi sangre.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi hermano?- se rebotó la chica- ¡Diez días sin mi y te conviertes en un repipi!

- He madurado, Isis- le respondió su hermano.

Sirius empezó a oír ciertos ruidos que salían de la garganta de su hermana, ruidos entrecortados, como si tratase de evitarlos. Poco después las risas de la niña no se pudieron evitar, y los merodeadores se unieron a las carcajadas de su chica bromista.

- ¡Quieres dejar de reírte de una "puta" vez!- le chilló totalmente fuera de sus casillas el animago.

Isis paró en seco de reír, pero al ver la cara de su hermano cayó de la cama con otro nuevo ataque de risa.

- Eres imposible- espetó malhumorado. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La chica comenzó a temblar, se había vuelto a quedar sola, sin la protección de Sirius. Se bajó de la cama de su hermano y se puso a dar pasos vacilantes por el cuarto, se giraba a cada paso que daba, con Sirius se sentía segura, pero él la acababa de abandonar por reírse dél.

Sirius asomó la cabeza de nuevo por la puerta, allí contempló a la chica, la verdad es que su hermana se había convertido en una adolescente bastante apetecible. Medía metro cincuenta, tenía el pelo rubio dorado, no tan claro como cuando entró en Hogwarts, pero también era cierto que lo llevaba sucio y apagado, unos bonitos y grandes ojos azules decoraban su carita aún redondeada, la barbilla le sobresalía juguetona y sugerente, pestañas largas y doradas, al igual que las cejas finamente delineadas, unos labios finos y los dientes cuadrados, bien alineados. Y es que aquella chica era perfecta, y si no fuese su hermana se habría enamorado locamente de ella. Quizás por eso Sirius no tenía a nadie formal con él, porque todas las chicas las comparaba con su pequeña hermana, y ninguna se quedaba ni a la altura del betún, la única solo se mofaba de él por sus meteduras de pata.

Suspiró resignado y entró de nuevo en la habitación en la que los chicos intentaban acercarse a la niña para pode atenderla, pero ella los esquivaba.

Isis cayó de culo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo, se giró para asestarle un golpe al entrometido y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano.

- Lo siento. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba. Que estoy- se corrigió el chico al instante.

- Siento haberme reído, pero es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en toda mi vida- se disculpó la chica desde el suelo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, no se arrepentía de haberse reído de él, seguía pensando que él no había madurado.

- Isis, han pasado varios años desde que salí de allí, he cambiado- le aseguró su hermano- Ya no soy el mismo irresponsable.

- Pues no sabes cuanto lo siento por ti- el chico se sorprendió al escuchar el dolor en las palabras.

- ¿Por qué?- quería saber la razón de su hermana.

- Porque tú siempre me hacías ver la vida con esperanza, y la gente cuando se hace mayor se amarga, a Reg ya le pasó, y me pegó, mamá y papá fueron unos amargados toda mi vida, creo que ellos nunca fueron jóvenes- el animago sonrió- al menos tú recuerdas sonreír.

Sirius se acuclilló a su lado y alargó la mano.

- Vamos, Janet debe estar a punto de terminar la poción del sueño. Me ayudará a curarte.

- No hace falta, de verdad- y ahí salía la valiente Isis, negándose a tener cualquier trato con medimagos.

- Vamos, peque, ¿no querrás que se te infecten las heridas?- Isis se negaba a coger la mano de su hermano.

-Si no se han infectado hasta ahora ya no lo harán, Sirius- y seguía intentando salvarse del contacto con el algodón y el agua oxigenada.

- No me puedo creer que aún le tengas miedo al agua oxigenada- se burló el chico.

- No le tengo miedo, sólo que no me gusta el dolor, no soy masoca, ¿Sabes?- le espetó la chica poniéndose en pie.

- Vamos, Isis, soy yo, Sirius- le recordó el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia impresionante.

- Sé quién eres, el que le tiene miedo a las agujas- le recordó su hermana.

- Tú también las temes, en eso no me ganas- le soltó empujándola por la habitación.

Isis recorrió la estancia con la mirada.

- ¿Y aquél baúl?- cabeceó hacia el fondo de la habitación.

- El tuyo, Reg lo mandó hace un rato- le dijo Henry cargando una jeringuilla con un líquido blanquecino.

-¿Lo has revisado?- preguntó con miedo dibujado en el rostro, él negó con la cabeza- ¿Estás loco? ¡Y si llevase un dispositivo de rastreo!.¡Me localizarían en seguida!. ¡Y a vosotros!.

- Cálmate, preciosa, se que si Reg te pegó fue por salvarte la vida- le animó su hermano.

- ¿Empezamos?- Henry se quedó con la inyección en la mano cuando Isis negó con la cabeza.

Se coló por la puerta del cuarto, seguida de sus hermanos.

Le dieron alcance antes de abrir la puerta y la arrastraron hasta la cocina.

La colocaron sobre la mesa de la cocina y la volvieron a sujetar con fuerza.

- Tendrás suerte, Isis, no te quedará cicatriz- aseguró Janet- Cicatrizas con rapidez.

La chica emitió un pequeño quejido, mientras Janet le embadurnaba la espalda con pomada cicatrizante.

- Aquí tendré que darte unos puntos, es demasiado profundo y al no ser una maldición es lo más efectivo- dijo mientras reconocía el borde de la herida del hombro derecho.

Isis buscó con la mirada suplicante la ayuda de su hermano, pero el animago se había desmayado al ver la aguja de sutura.

- No me enseñes la aguja, no quiero verla- le advirtió la chica.

Remus se rió ante el comentario, pateó al animago para despertarlo y sujetó el hombro de la chica con fuerza. Sirius se levantó del suelo algo mareado, entrecerró los ojos mientras Henry hundía la aguja en el hombro de su hermana, ésta hizo el movimiento reflejo de huída pero tropezó con la cabeza de James.

- Por favor, por favor,…- rogaba con lágrimas calientes sobre su rostro. Cinco puntos en el hombro y cuatro en el antebrazo izquierdo fueron suficientes para caer desmayada, a suerte de los chicos.

Los señores Potter y James abandonaron la cocina, para darles algo de intimidad a los hermanos.

Sirius se quitó su propia camiseta y se la puso a su hermana, le quitó los pantalones en la misma cocina y los tiró a la basura, junto con la túnica negra de la chica, y algunas prendas oscuras de él.

- Fue en la iniciación, ¿Verdad?- quiso saber Remus.

El animago asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

- Deberíamos haber impedido que volviese… a saber por lo que ha tenido que pasar esta princesa- atacó Remus- Podría haber vivido con vosotros, aquí había bastante sitio para los cinco.

- Basta Remus, sabes que lo intenté, pero fue ella la que no quiso- le recordó su amigo, compañero de bromas.

- Pero tú sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, ¡Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo!- le recriminó su amigo.

-¿Y que podía hacer tío listo? Ella no quiso venir antes, tenía un maravillosos plan con nuestro hermano, un plan que casi la mata, un plan al que me negué desde el principio, pero Isis Black no hace caso de nadie, ¡Y menos a mí!.- atravesó con la mirada a su amigo- Me duele más que a ti y posiblemente que a ella lo que le han hecho, me duele no haber podido evitarlo por su terquedad, pero se supone que hasta los diecisiete no los inician.

- Tendrían miedo de perderla igual que a ti, te fuiste de casa en sexto y ellos la acababan de volver a perder después de lo de tu tío Alphard, debimos imaginarlo, ella siempre ha seguido tus pasos, de hecho ha optado por abandonar la casa sin que la iniciasen, igual que tú- enarboló el licántropo dejándose caer abatido sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

Sirius cargó a su hermana al brazo, seguía sacándole cerca de treinta centímetros, veintitrés en realidad, el que le sacaba los treinta era Remus, el más alto de los tres, James media casi como Sirius, un par de dedos menos.

- No puedo entender como son capaces de hacerle eso a su propia hija- espetó el chico castaño con asco. Realmente estaba pensando en voz alta. No esperaba ninguna respuesta, porque ya conocía la respuesta, la causa era más importante que todo lo demás, al estar con la Orden lo había descubierto, aunque sus creencias fueran más nobles que las de los mortífagos, según su punto de vista, claro está, la causa merecía la vida de algunas personas, de los héroes que caían en la batalla, y había que seguir luchando por la causa aunque tuvieses el corazón destrozado, pero al menos entre ellos no se herían.

Sirius dejó a su hermana sobre su cama, junto a su baúl, la quería cerca si se despertaba en la noche con pesadillas, las mismas que había tenido él el verano anterior.


	82. Chapter 82

Capítulo LXXXII. La noche más larga.

Lis abandonó la casa de los Potter vía red flu.

James y Remus se quedaron en el salón mientras Sirius bañaba a su hermana y le colocaba un pijama.

Cuando el joven terminó dejó la puerta del cuarto entreabierta.

Sólo la tenue luz de las estrellas iluminaba la estancia.

Cuando los otros dos entraron en la habitación vieron una de las imágenes más tiernas de toda su corta existencia, Isis descansaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sirius. El brazo del chico sujetaba esa delgada cintura y una manita era apresada en una gran mano apretada contra el torso de su amigo.

Sirius lloraba pero no hacía ruido. Besaba la cabeza de la niña sin parar.

- Sirius…- susurró James acercándose a la cama del animago- Tranquilo, ya no está en peligro.

Remus no dijo nada en ese momento, hasta que las palabras de su amigo lo perdieron por el pensamiento. Ahora era cuando Isis estaba realmente en peligro. Se había convertido en el blanco de los mortífagos, les había dado una lección de humildad, les había robado la última profecía, y tan sólo con doce años.

Era otra Black renegada, bajo el amparo del traidor a la sangre.

- James…- Remus habló directo, sin levantar la voz- Ahora es cuando realmente está en peligro. Hasta el momento sólo era una niña insolente, hoy les ha plantado cara, a todos. ¿Sabes cómo es la iniciación?

James negó con la cabeza.

- Con miedo. Los encierran en un sótano con un Bogart, los iniciados se quedan mirando cuáles son los miedos de cada aspirante, sólo aquellos que demuestran ser merecedores son marcados como ganado, con un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo. Hecho con una varita especial.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Lo vi en el colegio. En la mente de Snape, en una de las clases de Oclumancia del curso pasado- aclaró el licántropo mientras se subía las mangas de su túnica y le mostraba sus antebrazos- No soy uno de ellos.

- ¡Remus, por favor! ¡No hagas eso!- abrazó a su amigo estrecho- Nunca dudaría de una amistad como la tuya. Además estás en la Orden.

Remus asintió con la cabeza avergonzado de sus actos.

La chica se revolvió en los brazos de su hermano.

- Ya empieza- avisó Sirius con el tono algo alto- Isis, despierta, cariño.

La respiración de la niña se sosegó unos momentos, para después golpear con fuerza el pecho de su hermano.

Al notarse sujeta comenzó a dar patadas, Sirius se alejó de ella saliendo de la cama de un bote para después acercarse cauteloso.

Remus y James miraban alarmados el sueño de la merodeadora.

- Sirius…- alertaron los dos a la vez al animago señalando la cama.

La cama se estaba elevando del suelo, mientras la chica convulsionaba.

- Leed esto- lanzó un pergamino al aire.

James lo atrapó de un gran salto, separándose de la cama que golpeaba con fuerza el suelo, como si un terremoto tuviese el epicentro bajo el colchón.

Remus leyó sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"Hola hermano,

Lo ha logrado, por fin ha conseguido marcar el destino.

He abandonado la Mansión tras ella, llevándome los Horrocruxes conmigo.

No volveré a veros, dile que siento mucho haberla golpeado, que la quiero.

Isis se llevó la Profecía de Gallagart, hablaban de ella durante la iniciación, parecía importante.

Esta noche lo va a pasar fatal, su cabeza se va a desconectar varias veces, despiértala cuando la veas convulsionar o la perderás.

Dormirá a intervalos, cuando se mantenga con los ojos abiertos hazla hablar, recuérdale donde está.

Sirius, el mismo Voldemort intentó marcarla. Vaya fiera tenemos de hermanita (James soltó la carcajada), noqueó a diez amigos de mamá con un ligero movimiento de mano, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Tom, ¡Fue genial!, nunca lo había visto asustado y nuestra enana lo consiguió sin varita.

Papá la azotó de nuevo y mamá la mantuvo bajo un Cruciatus durante más de veinte minutos, conoces las consecuencias de ese hechizo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, me voy. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver.

Cuidaros el uno al otro.

Regulus Arctus Black"

- Isis, soy yo Sirius. Estás en casa de los Potter- la voz de Sirius rompió la secuencia de los golpes.

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó temerosa.

- Si, princesa. Aquí estoy- el chico se sentó de nuevo sobre el colchón, acariciando el rostro de la niña con delicadeza.

Isis abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a la penumbra del cuarto. Remus acababa de apagar la varita que había iluminado el pergamino.

James se mordió el puño para ahogar una maldición mientras temblaba de pura impotencia. La enana lo iba a pasar mal.

- Dime algo- pidió el merodeador, buscando esos ojos turquesa- Isis, di algo.

Isis negó con la cabeza mientras doblaba las piernas y se rodeaba las rodillas, temblando como una hoja.

- Di soy Isis Black Potter- le pidió Sirius alarmado.

La niña giró la cabeza al oír a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Has venido a salvarme? Reg está con ellos, es un maldito mortífago de mierda- soltó Isis enfurecida- ¡Me engañó! ¡Me encerró aquí en el sótano!

Sirius tragó con fuerza, Isis seguía en la Mansión.

- Isis, estamos en casa de los Potter- le recordó Sirius.

La chica se tranquilizó y volvió a la vigilia, cerrando los ojos despacio.

- Sirius- James lo levantó despacio de la cama- Tendremos que hacer turnos, no vas a aguantar toda la noche en vela.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre la cama de Remus.

- ¿Habéis leído la carta? Ya he perdido un hermano, no pienso perder otro.

- Sirius, somos hermanos. Nadie quiere perder a Isis, pero el sueño te vencerá si no descansas, anoche ya trasnochamos. Déjanos ayudarte, ayudarla- Remus era el más sensato de los chicos, y siempre lo demostraba con sabias palabras.

James miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, apenas eran las dos de la madrugada.

- Yo me quedaré despierto hasta las tres y media. Luego tú, Remus, harás la vigilia hasta las cinco- James solía dirigir las acciones, se le había pegado la costumbre desde que había adoptado el papel de capitán- Luego despiertas a Sirius.

- James- avisó el moreno de pelo lacio- No pienso dormir, lo sabes. No puedo, no con Isis en ese estado.

- Sirius, ahora duerme. ¿Te parece que James te despierte a la próxima convulsión?- sugirió Remus.

Sirius se giró hacia su hermano y lo taladró con la mirada.

- ¿Prometes despertarme?- se le veía realmente cansado.

- Te lo juro- James se colocó una mano en el pecho y asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius se levantó de la cama del licántropo y se tumbó otra vez junto a Isis, pasando su brazo por debajo de la almohada.

Remus se puso el pijama en el cuarto de baño y se metió entre las sábanas. Se agradecía el calor de las mantas. La temperatura exterior no superaría los cinco grados centígrados.

Silencio. James paseaba por la habitación para evitar dormirse, echándole un vistazo de vez en cuando a los ojos de la niña, por si dejaban de moverse bajo los párpados, pero la chica seguía en el sueño REM, el más profundo, el sueño reparador.

Al cabo de un rato miró su reloj.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sólo hayan pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos?- se quejó el mago estirándose del pelo.

Un ligero golpeteo rompió el silencio, la cama volvía a vibrar.

Sirius abrió los ojos sin que James le dijese nada.

- Isis- susurró su hermano- Despierta, cariño. Soy yo, Sirius.

La chica se incorporó en la cama tirando a Sirius de la misma, se destapó y su respiración se volvió superficial.

- Isis- la voz de James retumbó en el cuarto.

- ¡Diles que no les diré nada!- sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío.

La cama golpeó con fuerza la pared y se elevó más de un palmo del suelo, a la vez que el cuerpo de la chica se estiraba sobre el colchón y se encogía involuntariamente.

Remus se despertó por el ruido y se levantó de su cama, notando el cambio de temperatura sobre sus brazos desnudos. Los pelos se le erizaron y saltó sobre la niña para evitar que saliese disparada.

- ¡Despierta Isis!- ordenó James.

Isis entreabrió los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois? Suéltame- habló decidida-Ellos no van a venir. No se quien eres, pero no te diré nada.

- Isis, soy Remus, despierta, por favor- le rogó el licántropo sacudiéndola con fuerza.

La cabeza se movía arriba y abajo. Isis detuvo el movimiento, consiguió levantar un brazo y pronunció un potente "¡Riddikulus!".

- ¡No!- gritó Sirius saltando sobre su hermana.

La pared del cuarto de los merodeadores se resquebrajó, dejando un gran boquete, permitiendo ver la ducha.

- James, te lo arreglaré. Lo prometo- se disculpó Sirius.

Isis forcejeaba con Sirius y Remus, sin saberlo, ella intentaba soltarse del agarre de Lestrange y Bellatrix.

- ¡Cruccio!- el rayo rojizo atravesó el cuerpo de Sirius e impactó sobre la pierna de James.

Los chicos se revolcaron partiéndose de dolor, en la vida habían sentido algo tan intenso y a la vez desgarrador.

- Isis, soy Remus, estás en casa de los Potter- las palabras del merodeador parecieron surgir efecto. Isis volvía a la consciencia.

- ¿Remus?- preguntó asustada.

- Si cariño- el chico soltó el agarre- soy yo. Tú lobo. ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí…- la palabra empezó normal pero fue arrastrada hasta un débil susurro.

La niña volvió a cerrar los ojos y se relajó, quedándose dormida al instante siguiente.

Remus la volvió a tapar con la colcha y se levantó despacio.

Sirius se apretaba el pecho con ambas manos y James la rodilla, llorando sendos.

- No lloréis, chicos. Pensad que ese Cruciatus impactó en el cuerpo de una sola persona.

- Pues la debe de haber matado- James no había sentido nada tan doloroso en toda su vida.

El dolor hacía un par de minutos que había cesado de golpe, pero aún quedaba el recuerdo.

- El peor de toda mi vida- reconoció Sirius, miró los ojos dorados de su amigo y sonrió- Lanzado por una mocosa de doce años.

Se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reír.

Remus se llevó el índice a los labios y con la otra mano señaló la cama en dónde Isis se veía como un angelito, descansando.

- Miradla- se mofó el licántropo- Sólo es una niña.

- Es una bruja- sentenció James- Con escoba incluida.

Sirius se apretó el costado, tras una punzada de dolor.

- Es una maga, James- aseveró Sirius- Es una maldita maga.

- No- le cortó su amigo- El término propio es bruja, las magas…

- No necesitan varita- zanjó Remus la discusión.

Se volvió a la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

- Ahora me toca a mí dormir, señor lobo- se quejó James.

- Yo me quedo- aseguró Sirius- No quiero que salgáis malheridos por la enana.

James se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

- Despiértame si necesitas ayuda, ¿vale?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar al lado de Isis.

La chica llevaba una respiración profunda y lenta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y la imagen lo dejó helado. Isis había conseguido arañar el suelo con las uñas y se contorsionaba de dolor.

- ¡Isis, por Dios! ¡Despierta!- saltó de la cama y separó a la niña del suelo.

Los dedos los tenía en carne viva y las uñas ensangrentadas.

- ¡James! ¡Remus!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Despierta!

Se maldijo, se había dormido y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Isis en ese estado.

Quizás ya era demasiado tarde y el cerebro de su hermana estaba dañado.

Los chicos volvieron a desvelarse por los gritos de Sirius esta vez, pero sus cerebros no respondían tan rápidos como la primera vez.

James se miró el reloj, las cinco menos cuarto, noche cerrada aún.

¿Por qué Sirius estaba gritando como un energúmeno?

- ¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez?- James enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Sirius estaba desesperado, Isis seguía sin responder.

- Vamos, cariño. Soy yo, Sirius- suplicaba el animago- Despierta, bombón. No me dejes, Isis. Tú no.

James se destapó la cabeza, su mente estaba de vuelta. ¡Isis!

Intentó salir de la cama pero se lió con las sabanas enredadas en las mantas y tuvo que deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Se colocó al lado de su hermano gateando, Isis tenía espuma en la boca, el suelo estaba arañado y lleno de sangre.

- ¿Qué no te ibas a quedar despierto?- le reprochó asustado.

- Me dormí, ni siquiera noté las sacudidas de la cama.

Remus se colocó sobre Isis y le abrió la boca.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sirius mientras James lo apartaba.

- Parece un ataque epiléptico- contestó el chico de ojos dorados abriendo la boca de la niña- No quiero que se muerda la lengua.

Sirius se soltó de James y le introdujo los dedos en la boca, buscándole la lengua.

Isis estaba tendida en el salón de la Mansión Black, después de recibir el Cruciatus de su querida madre. El Señor Tenebroso la levantó tapándole la boca con una mano y ella mordió con todas sus fuerzas, notando de nuevo la sangre extraña en el paladar.

- ¡Abridle la boca!- rogó Sirius con sus dedos atrapados por los dientes de su hermana- ¡Isis, soy Sirius! ¡Ayuda!

El mago se veía con dos dedos menos.

James introdujo los dedos entre los dientes e hizo palanca para que Sirius pudiese sacar los suyos, los apartó rápidos y se oyó el choque de las muelas.

La niña entreabrió los ojos de nuevo, intentando ubicarse, pero la falta de luz no ayudaba.

- Vuelve en sí- aseguró Remus con un suspiro y quitándose de encima de la niña- Sirius, cántale algo. Que te reconozca.

- ¿Qué le cante?- preguntó el joven apretando los dedos con la camiseta de algodón, amargo de dolor.

- Háblale, dale seguridad- sugirió James acariciando la cabeza de Isis.

Sirius se acercó de nuevo a su hermana y la miró a esos ojos perdidos.

- Hola, Isis- apretaba los dientes con fuerza, dispuesto a no ponerse a berrear en aquel mismo instante. Notaba como los dedos le palpitaban.

James se levantó del suelo y atravesó la habitación.

- Vaya boquete- oyeron al joven desde el otro cuarto.

Volvió al cabo de un par de minutos con el equipo de música de Marian y la cinta de cassette que le había regalado Lily a la enana para su cumple.

Agitó su varita delante del aparato una vez metido el cassette de Avril Lavigne y empezó a sonar Keep holding on.

YOURE NOT ALONE  
TOGETHER WE STAND  
ILL BE BY YOUR SIDE  
YOU KNOW ILL TAKE YOUR HAND  
WHEN IT GETS COLD  
AND IT FEELS LIKE THE END  
THERES NO PLACE TO GO YOU KNOW I WONT GIVE IN  
NO I WONT GIVE IN.

CHORUS :

KEEP HOLDING ON  
CAUSE YOU KNOW WE MAKE IT TROUGH, WE MAKE IT TROUGH  
JUST STAY STRONG  
CAUSE YOU KNOW IM HERE FOR YOU  
THERES NOTHING YOU CAN SAY, NOTHING YOU CAN DO  
THERES NO OTHER WAY WHEN IT COMES TO THE TRUTH  
SO KEEP HOLDING ON  
CAUSE YOU KNOW WELL MAKE IT TROUGH, WELL MAKE IT TROUGH.

SO FAR AWAY I WISH YOU WERE HERE  
BEFORE ITS TOO LATE THIS COULD ALL DISAPEAR  
BEFORE THE DOORS CLOSE, THIS COMES TO AN END  
BUT WITH YOU BY MY SIDE I WILL FIGHT AND DEFEND ILL FIGHT AND DEFEND YEAH YEAH.

(CHORUS)

HEAR ME WHEN I SAY, WHEN I SAY  
I BELIEVE NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE, NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE DESTINY  
WHAT EVER IS MENT TO BE  
WILL WORK OUT PERFECTLY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH  
LALALALALALALA...

(CHORUS)

(TÚ NO ESTAS SOLO  
PERMANECEREMOS JUNTOS  
YO ESTARÉ A TU LADO  
TÚ SABES QUE YO COGERÉ TU MANO  
CUANDO ESTÉ FRIA  
Y SIENTA EL FINAL  
NO HAY UN LUGAR A DONDE IR, TU SABES QUE NO QUIERO DARME POR VENCIDA  
NO, NO QUIERO DARME POR VENCIDA

(CORO:)

SIGUE AGUANTANDO  
PORQUE TU SABES QUE SOBREVIVIREMOS, NOSOTROS SOBREVIVIREMOS  
SOLO PERMANECE FUERTE  
PORQUE TU SABES QUE YO ESTARÉ AQUI POR TI  
NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS DECIR, NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER  
NO EXISTE OTRO CAMINO CUANDO BUSCAMOS LA VERDAD  
ASI QUE SIGUE AGUANTANDO  
PORQUE TU SABES QUE SOBREVIVIREMOS, NOSOTROS SOBREVIVIREMOS

ESTANDO TAN LEJOS, DESEO QUE ESTÉS AQUI  
ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE, ESTO PODRÍA DESAPARECER  
ANTES DE QUE LAS PUERTAS SE CIERREN, ESTO LLEGARÁ A SU FINAL  
CONTIGO A MI LADO YO LUCHARE Y DEFENDERÉ, LUCHARE Y DEFENDERÉ SI SI.

(CORO)

ESCUCHAME CUANDO DIGO, CUANDO DIGO  
QUE CREO QUE NADA CAMBIARÁ, NADA CAMBIARÁ NUESTRO DESTINO  
SEA LO QUE SEA  
NOSOTROS LO SORTEAREMOS DE MANERA PERFECTA SI SI SI SI  
LALALALALALALA…)

(CORO)

La música sonó con fuerza y todos captaron la letra de la canción, era lo que la niña tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida les había estado diciendo durante más de dos años. Cómo si la letra la hubiese escrito ella.

- ¿Quién canta?- preguntó Remus curioso.

James le tendió la carátula de la cinta.

- Joder, se parece y todo- murmuró el licántropo.

Sirius soltó los dedos de su mano herida y acarició el rostro de su hermana con suavidad.

- Es lista- dijo de repente Isis- Lo ha descubierto sin darle ni una sola pista.

- ¿De quién hablas Isis?- preguntó James al oír la voz de Isis.

- De tu chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James alarmado por si Lily estaba en peligro, Isis podía tener conexión a muchos kilómetros de distancia, como los grandes oclumantes.

- Estoy cansada- se enrolló como un ovillo y cerró los ojos una vez más.

Remus la levantó del suelo y la volvió a acostar.

- Ahora me quedare yo despierto- avisó el chico tapando a Isis con la colcha- Sirius, deberías revisarte la herida. Muerde con fuerza.

- Mi hermana lo hace todo con fuerza. Isis y delicadeza son dos palabras que no pueden aparecer en la misma frase- le devolvió su amigo.

James y Sirius volvieron a sus camas y se durmieron profundamente.

Remus se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado, aún cansado de la transformación aguantó con valentía la caída de los párpados.

Se tapó con una de las mantas de su cama y contempló el amanecer.

Miró su reloj, las siete de la madrugada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando oyó la risa de Isis, una risa histérica.

Luego silencio de nuevo e Isis se incorporó de repente, quedándose sentada mientras intentaba hinchar sus pulmones de aire.

- Isis…- la llamó el joven.

Isis torció la cabeza y lo miró con la boca entreabierta.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con delicadeza, asustada.

- En casa de los Potter- iba a añadir, "A salvo", pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Los consiguieron atrapar?- su mente no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior, por más que lo intentase.

Remus ladeó la cabeza sin comprender la pregunta. Pero sonrió, Isis estaba bien cuerda, su mente no se había dañado. La niña era de acero.


	83. Chapter 83

Capítulo LXXXIII. Estás aquí.

Isis se despertó antes de mediodía, agotada. Su cabeza se preguntó porqué se sentía tan abatida si eran cerca de las doce, hacia siglos que no dormía tanto tiempo seguido.

Buscó el reloj de su hermano para comprobar la hora que le decía el sol, sí, las once cincuenta y tres.

Sirius noto como una manita fría recorría su brazo y sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

- Buenos días- la voz salió áspera.

Isis se volvió a mirarlo, Reg no tenía la voz tan profunda.

- ¿Sirius?- se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Intentar dormir hasta que un témpano de hielo recorrió mi brazo- el chico bromeaba- ¿Cómo estás?

Varios periódicos y unas cuantas revistas golpearon la cabeza de Isis, "Magic World", "El Profeta", "El Quisquilloso", "Corazón de Bruja", "Quidditch hoy", Isis pasaba la vista de unos a otros, ¿Cuándo en la Mansión Black había entrado una revista de Quidditch desde que Sirius dejó la casa? ¿El Quisquilloso? Ni siquiera Regulus lo había pedido con lo raro que era para tantas cosas.

Pero… es que ella no estaba ya en la Mansión, Reg la había metido con él en la chimenea y habían aparecido en el Caldero Chorreante, luego le había instado a llegar hasta Sirius en dónde se supusiese que estuviese.

Había metido una bola de cristal amarillo entre sus manos y se había largado dejándola tirada en medio del bar.

Unos magos borrachos la miraron muy mal, se sintió desprotegida, y ni corta ni perezosa metió la mano en la bolsa de Polvos Flu sin pagarlos y apareció en medio del salón de los Potter.

Sirius abrió los ojos y la miró, la niña lo miraba, ubicándose.

-¿Recuerdas algo?- le preguntó atrayéndola hacia él.

- El Caldero Chorreante- dijo despacio.

Sirius puso cara de desagrado, algo nuevo e Isis no parecía estar en medio de una convulsión.

- ¿Quién eres Isis?- le preguntó preocupado.

- Oye, se supone que si me lo preguntas no tendrías que decir mi nombre, ¿no?- le soltó de cachondeo, Sirius le sostuvo la mirada y ella soltó el aire despacio- Isis Elisabeth Black Potter, ¿Contento?

El joven amplió la sonrisa, Isis estaba perfectamente.

- Sí, muy contento- le revolvió el pelo y la dejó enfrascada con la prensa.

Isis se quedó sentada sobre la cama, ojeando las revistas.

Se quedó mirando la portada de Corazón de bruja, "¿Algo más que amistad?".

Abrió la revista para dirigirse de lleno al artículo de Aidan.

"Se conocen desde hace tres años, los dos al mismo colegio, acuden juntos a los entrenamientos (más fotos de ellos dos juntos en la estación de King´s Cross), se susurran cosas al oído, se protegen el uno al otro, si eso no es amor… chicas, una ya no sabe que es el amor"

Isis empezó a desternillarse de risa, en esos momentos a Aidan sólo lo veía como un compañero de casa. El chico estaba saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw, bastante maja, pero no sabía si después de Navidad seguirían, más después de terminar de leer el artículo.

Cogió la revista de Quidditch, volvía a adornar la portada, en una foto mágica en la que celebraba la victoria de las Harpies, subida a hombros de Jones, volando sobre el estadio.

Había un desplegable, el típico calendario que regalaba la revista todos los años, Enero mostraba la jugada Fantasma, en donde todo el equipo se pasaba la quaffle a gran velocidad, Febrero la Wronski, con Gedwing Jones atrapando una snitch al final, Marzo una foto de todo el equipo, en ella se podía apreciar claramente la diferencia de talla de Isis con el resto, Abril el penalty que marcó Isis y concedió a las Harpies la Copa de Otoño (un pequeño letrerito se paseaba al pie de la foto, "Esperemos que nuestro angelito nos deje celebrar la Copa de Invierno"), Mayo la arriesgada jugada de Isis pasando entre las dos bateadoras de las Quimeras Doradas, Junio el Tribunal de Exámenes Superior que evaluaría a Isis y una foto de ella en el Colegio, Julio la pancarta de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch del ´77, Agosto a Marta entregándole nuevas escobas a las chicas de su equipo, Septiembre, la remodelación del estadio de las Harpies, Octubre, Marcia y Elena entrenando a Isis con las Bludget, Noviembre, a las tres cazadoras de las Harpies, riendo al salir de uno de los entrenamientos, persiguiendo a Isis las otras dos para atizarle con las escobas, Diciembre una foto estática, al contrario de las otras once dinámicas, dos niños de cabello moreno y una niña rubia sentada entre las piernas del que parecía el mayor, señalando con el dedo hacia el que estuviese mirando la foto.

Isis se puso en pie encima de la cama, cogió los dos periódicos y comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Sirius.

- Eh!- protestó el chico despertándose de golpe- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¡Idiota!- le gritó Isis despertando a los otros dos huéspedes del cuarto- ¡Estás tonto!

- Isis, ¡Para!- el chico se protegía con el antebrazo las sacudidas de la prensa.

- ¡Pero que te he hecho yo, eh?- estaba alteradísima y Sirius no entendía nada.

Sirius le sujetó el brazo y la derribó de un estirón. Le sujetó los brazos con las manos pegados al colchón sobre su cabeza y con una pierna impidió la patada a su espalda.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho, ahora?- la voz sonó demasiado molesta a entender de sus amigos.

- Sirius- atisbó Remus creyendo comprender el repentino enfado de la adolescente.

Sirius no escuchaba, estaba realmente molesto, lo último que recordaba era sentir como el pecho se le llenaba de alegría al ver que su hermanita estaba sana y salva. Y sin embargo, sus sentimientos hacia la niña daban más vueltas que una veleta, ahora tenía ganas de estrangularla por despertarlo de aquella manera, y más aún cuando él no había hecho ni dicho nada.

Remus le pasó el almanaque a James y mostró la foto de Diciembre, James sonrió, era una foto enternecedora, seguro que Lily pedía una copia.

- Isis… si estás preciosa- intervino el joven de gafas- Tan dulce…

Isis consiguió soltarse del agarre de su hermano y la prensa se estampó en la cara del mago con gafas, arrancándole las gafas.

Cuando cayeron al suelo ya estaban rotas.

- Te has pasado- sonó demasiado nasal- Me has roto la nariz.

- Y las gafas- recalcó Remus aguantándose la risa. Apuntó con su varita las lentes- Reparo.

El licántropo le tendió las gafas a su amigo y le guiñó un ojo.

James le devolvió el guiño y se acercó a la cama, vieron como la chica resoplaba sin parar, mordiéndose la lengua para no empezar a soltar todo lo que les quería decir en esos momentos, bajo la atenta mirada inquisitoria de su hermano mayor.

- Atrévete a decir lo que piensas- le retó Sirius con la voz mortalmente seria.

Isis negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes la noche que nos has hecho pasar?- le recriminó el mago frotándose el brazo.

Isis agachó la mirada hacia las sábanas.

- ¿Sabes que antesdeayer fue luna llena?- le recalcó Sirius en el mismo tono de voz- ¿Sabes que no hemos podido dormir cuidándote?

Sirius se destapó y abandonó la cama. Se metió directamente en el baño y abrió el agua caliente, salió del baño con los ojos como platos.

- James…- llamó a su amigo bastante confundido- ¿Has visto bien el boquete?

James y Remus entraron en el baño.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, por la noche el chico de gafas no se había fijado en que la pared del cuarto de su hermana que daba al baño común también estaba perforada, y eso que había ido a por la música.

El suelo del baño estaba lleno de ladrillos y azulejos partidos.

- ¿Os habéis fijado que esto fue gracias a un "Riddikulus" contra un Bogart inexistente?- Remus estaba alucinando en colores, conocía la potencia de hechizo de la chica consciente, pero cuando lanzó el hechizo estaba medio inconsciente, y allí había un estropicio de miedo.

- ¡Ala!- sonó una voz a sus espaldas- Ya veréis cuando se entere Henry de lo que habéis hecho cuando él no estaba en casa, os va a castigar.

Isis estaba casi más impresionada que sus hermanos, ¿A qué se habían dedicado por la noche? Esta vez no iba a ser ella la que los iba a tapar, otra cosa no, pero Janet se estimaba mucho su casa y Henry no se enfrentaría a la mujer.

Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia la chica, que sacudía la mano a la altura de su vientre, en pijama aún, como ellos. Pero ella si llevaba la camiseta puesta y no como su hermano Sirius, que mostraba una mancha azulada a mitad del pecho.

James se frotaba la rodilla con una poción verde.

Isis sonrió, Remus se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, enana? Esto lo hiciste tú anoche- sentenció el licántropo.

- De eso nada, a mí no me vais a cargar con las culpas- negaba con el dedo elevado.

- Fuiste tú- recalcó James- Con un Riddikulus.

- Ese hechizo sólo destruye al Bogart, no paredes- ella se sabía la teoría.

- Preciosa- soltó Sirius de forma sarcástica- sólo los ahuyenta, no los destruye.

- ¿Cómo que no?- preguntó confundida, los tres Bogart se habían volatilizado en el sótano de la Mansión, no se habían escondido en el baúl del que los sacaron, Isis no les dio tiempo. De hecho por eso su padre la había azotado, por destruir algo del señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Destruiste un Bogart anoche?- la mandíbula de Remus casi tocaba el suelo.

- No- los chicos sonrieron, habían podido corregir a la chica en materia de magia, a la lumbreras del colegio- Tres.

Remus negó con la cabeza, Sirius se llevó la mano al pecho y James se sujetó la rodilla.

- ¿Quién recibió el Cruciatus?- Remus habló por los tres.

Isis agachó la cabeza, asustada por la reacción futura de su hermano. Era una imperdonable.

- La prima Bella, se le pusieron los pelos de punta y los ojos se le quedaron en blanco. Mamá me lanzó un Cruciatus y lo mantuvo durante mucho tiempo- agachó la cabeza dispuesta a recibir el regaño por parte de los chicos, agregó algo más en su defensa al sólo escuchar las respiraciones profundas- No era mi intención, no quiero ser como ellos, tienes que creerme- levantó la cabeza y Sirius vio como los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

Sirius se sentó sobre la taza del váter y se golpeó el muslo, a la vez que le decía a Isis: "Ven".

Isis negó con la cabeza e intentó retroceder, pero Remus la retuvo del brazo.

- ¡No!- Sirius le mantuvo la mirada y estiró el brazo para cogerla de la mano- ¡No Sirius! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Te lo juro!

Intentaba soltarse pero Sirius la tenía bien sujeta, la niña retrocedía patinando en el suelo sobre las esquirlas de ladrillo, pisándose los largos camales rectos del pantalón de tela.

Sirius tiró suavemente de la muñeca que tenía aferrada y se la sentó en el regazo, notó como su hermana se tensaba.

- Tranquila- le susurró al oído- No te haré daño. Sólo quiero que veas una cosa.

Le guiñó un ojo a Remus y el licántropo salió por el Quisquilloso.

A los dos minutos entró el mago con la revista abierta por la mitad.

- Lee Remus- pidió Sirius mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su hermana.

Remus sujetó la revista con ambas manos y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

- "Sábado 27 de Diciembre de 1977, extraños sucesos acaecieron anoche en una de las Mansiones de sangre pura de la Comunidad Mágica, exactamente en la calle Grimmauld Place, barrio asestado por la comunidad no mágica, los vecinos alertados por fuertes explosiones y gritos desgarradores alertaron a la policía (los aurores del mundo no mágico, aclaraba una nota a pie de página) que acudió de inmediato viéndose involucrada momentos después en medio del ritual de una secta satánica"- Remus se carcajeó- Lo siento. Sigo. "Los adultos fueron detenidos, dos niños escaparon en medio de la redada, desapareciendo por un pasadizo secreto de la chimenea, que daba directamente a la parte trasera de la casa, la policía no los pudo localizar" - Sirius reía con ganas y a Remus le saltaban las lágrimas- calla chaval, esto es lo mejor. "Muchos testigos aseguraron que la chica que escapó era una famosa cantante de punk rock, la cuál se vio en vuelta de tal jaleo al ir a comprar drogas".

- ¿Rock basura?- se enfadó Isis al escuchar el comentario- ¿De qué van?

- Isis, es el Quisquilloso, ¿Qué quieres?- James podía dilucidar por donde iban los tiros.

- ¡Chicos!- la voz de Henry desde abajo los puso en alerta.

Sirius se levantó y sacó a James del baño, cerrado la puerta tras ellos. Debían impedir que Janet viese el estado del aseo.

Isis se quedó en pie mirando la revista con el ceño fruncido, hirviéndole la sangre.

Oyó claramente las pisadas del mago sobre los escalones de madera.

- ¿Fui yo?- preguntó metiendo el brazo por uno de los boquetes de la pared.

- Sí- respondió Remus saliendo del baño.

James estaba recostado sobre el agujero de la pared, impidiendo que su abuelo pudiese ver el estropicio.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el viejo auror refiriéndose a Isis.

- Está bien, es fuerte- James taladró con la mirada a su amigo, su abuelo lo miraba directamente a los ojos- Es mi hermana.

- Reparo- murmuró Isis palpando la pared despacio, se apresuró a la otra pared en donde veía la camiseta de James por el agujero y repitió la acción.

Los chicos contemplaban a Henry que intentaba meterse entre sus pensamientos, pero sólo veía el profundo azul del mar, la misma imagen en los tres chicos.

- James, tu abuela te pidió que tirases esa camiseta- su abuelo lo separó de la pared y a los tres se les olvidó respirar cuando Henry pasó la mano por la pared- ¿Habéis hecho limpieza?

El viejo auror se dio la vuelta para comprobar el estado del cuarto, decididamente no habían hecho limpieza.

- Esta noche habrá fiesta, llevad a Isis al callejón Diagon para que se compre ropa nueva. Necesitará un vestido de gala.

El ex auror salió del cuarto pero volvió a meter la cabeza.

- Podéis traer acompañante si queréis- y volvió a cerrar la puerta.


	84. Chapter 84

Capítulo LXXXIV. Las compras para la fiesta.

Isis salió la última por la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, corrió entre los merodeadores y sacó una moneda de su bolsita.

-Señor, anoche me olvidé de pagarle- le tendía un galeón de plata.

El hombre sonrió al verla y fijarse en la foto de la segunda edición de ese día del Profeta.

-¿Eres Isis Black?- preguntó el hombre comparando la foto con la chica que había bajo la barra.

-Sí- respondió a secas.

-Estás invitada, pero… ¿Me podrías firmar un autógrafo?- le pidió el hombre maduro a cambio- Soy fan de las Harpies- agregó desplegando el calendario para el siguiente año.

-Claro, no hay problema, ¿A nombre de quién?- ya estaba acostumbrada a firmar autógrafos.

-Gabriel Boreda, por favor- señaló la última foto- ¿Podrías firmar aquí?

Isis giró la cabeza para atravesar a Sirius con la mirada, el chico le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Isis sopló resignada pero dedicó la foto al mesero.

El hombre le mostró una desarreglada sonrisa y le besó el dorso de la mano, devolviéndole la moneda.

-Señor, ¿el piano funciona?- señaló un pequeño piano arrimado a la pared.

-Sí, aunque hace mucho tiempo que nadie… no espera, un chico se sentó esta mañana, era muy parecido a aquél- y Gabriel señaló a Sirius que los miraba de vez en cuando.

Los merodeadores se acercaron a la barra, para ver porqué ellos señalaban tanto hacia la pared en donde se encontraban.

-Isis, tenemos prisa- le dijo James, sabía que las compras con la niña se harían eternas.

Isis se apartó del mostrador y se acercó al piano, donde momentos antes se encontraban los chicos.

Abrió la tapa de las teclas y encontró un sobre. Se lo metió directamente en el bolsillo de la túnica turquesa que llevaba, la que le había regalado Janet.

Tocó las teclas con una melodiosa ternura, con la mano izquierda y empezó a cantar bajito.

Los chicos la observaron, la canción era una balada fuerte.

Se sentó frente al piano y tañó el teclado con ambas manos, acompañando la música con su voz, cantando despacito.

**"My Immortal"**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_(Coro)_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_(Coro)_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_(Coro)_

El piano dejó de sonar y ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Isis, no pienses en él- la voz de Sirius estaba cascada, a él también le dolía la partida de Regulus, más porque no sabía donde estaba, pero sí sabía que estaba en peligro.

-Es mi hermano- la niña lloraba en silencio.

-También es el mío- Sirius la abrazó por la espalda, se arrimó a su oído y le susurró- Vamos peque.

La chica cerró la tapa del piano y se levantó despacio.

James se acercó hasta ellos y la cogió en brazos.

-Es muy bonita la canción- intentó animarla mientras la reconfortaba con un abrazo de oso- ¿Dónde quiere ir la princesa a comprar su traje para la fiesta?

-¿Sabes lo que dice la letra?- le preguntó Isis curiosa- ¿Sabes a quién se la estaba cantando?

"Estoy cansada de estar aquí

Reprimida por mis miedos de la infancia

Y si tienes que partir quisiera

Que me dejaras y punto

Porque siento todavía tu presencia

Y no me dejara sola

Estas heridas no parecen curarse

Este dolor es demasiado real

Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo

No puede borrar

Coro

Cuando llorabas limpiaba toadas tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Y fuimos de la mano

Todos estos años

Y todavía soy tuya completamente

Solías cautivarme con tu brillante luz

Ahora me encadena la vida que

Dejaste atrás tu rostro me persigue

En sueños en un tiempo felices

Tu voz se ha llevado mi cordura

Estas heridas no parecen curarse

Este dolor es demasiado real

Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo

No puede borrar

Coro.......

Intente tanto convencerte de que te habías ido

Pero todavía estas conmigo

He estado sola tanto tiempo

Coro............."

-Hablas de Regulus, pero Sirius te podría cantar la misma canción como no te repongas a su marcha. Isis, él es mayor y ha tomado una decisión- Isis lo miró curiosa, parecía como si esas palabras se las hubiese dicho Lily, el merodeador no solía ser tan profundo- ¿Qué?

-No- negó con la cabeza- Nada.

-Por cierto- el chico se la pasó a la cadera- ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de que Lily era tan lista cuando escuchaste la canción Keep Holding on?

-Pues eso, que Lily es inteligente como ella, ¿Qué ha visto en ti?

Se bajó de su "hermano" y le guiñó un ojo.

Comenzó a correr cuando el chico pilló la indirecta y salió veloz tras sus piernas.

Sirius, Remus y James corrían tras sus cortos pasos, era difícil de alcanzar.

La chica llegó al muro que separaba la posada del propio callejón y por suerte estaba abierto. Se coló y corrió por toda la calle, seguida de tres apuestos jóvenes que le gritaban que se detuviese.

Isis iba tan veloz que la gente se apartaba de su camino, gritándole un montón de improperios.

Todos parecían estar celebrando una gran victoria de su equipo, la cerveza de mantequilla y el whiskey de fuego se olía por todo el callejón.

Isis pasó por delante de un escaparate y detuvo la carrera, estampándose tres grandes cuerpos en su espalda, derribándola al suelo.

-¡Cogida!- gritaron los tres a la vez agarrándola del tobillo.

Isis se levantó y se asomó a la vidriera, había un vestido blanco precioso en el maniquí.

Los chicos soltaron el tobillo, no parecía que quisiese correr más.

-Es muy bonito- acertó a decir impresionada por el deslumbramiento de la tela.

-Es un disfraz, Isis- le dijo Remus- Esto es una tienda de disfraces.

-Pero me gusta ese traje- explicó la chica señalando el vestido.

-Isis, eso no es un traje de gala- le intentó explicar James, su abuelo había sido preciso, simplemente diciendo que esa noche habría una fiesta- ¿Por qué no vamos a Malkian? Seguro que allí encontramos algo que te guste.

-Me gusta ese- repitió la niña señalando el vestido.

Los chicos se levantaron y la cogieron de la mano, el único que se quedó libre fue Sirius, que seguía tras ellos a escasos pasos.

Anduvieron dos calles más hasta llegar a la tienda de túnicas donde compraban los uniformes del colegio.

La niña entró y se quedó mirando las túnicas confeccionadas, no había ninguna que le disgustara, pero tampoco le impresionaban.

-Buenos días- saludó James con sus aires de grandeza- Venimos a por un traje de gala para mi hermana.

La modista sacó un metro de tela y comenzó a tomarle las medidas a la chica, Isis se dejó, pero ella quería el vestido blanco que había visto.

Lo único que le interesaba de esa tienda era una túnica de gala, para cubrir el vestido por si la fiesta se hacía en el jardín.

-¿Quién va a ir a la fiesta?- preguntó subida en un cajón de madera.

Sirius rebuscaba en las telas, estaría bien hacerse una túnica nueva.

James y Remus estaban sentados en el sofá, contemplando a la señora trabajar sobre el cuerpo de Isis.

-¿Qué color te gusta, pequeña?- le preguntó amablemente la modista.

-El rosa- respondieron los chicos del sofá a la vez.

-¡No! Todos menos el rosa- se quejó Isis.

Sirius se partió de risa, a Isis nunca le había gustado el rosa, pero su madre la había obligado más de una vez a llevar ese color, y la verdad es que le quedaba de cine.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?- gritó molesta señalando a su hermano con el dedo- ¡Ay!

-Lo siento, pero si no te estás quieta no podré confeccionar la túnica- le respondió la señora subiendo el tono, algo molesta.

Odiaba tomar medidas a los niños, siempre se movían demasiado. Perdía muchos clientes por la falta de paciencia.

-Bueno, ¿De qué color quieres la túnica?- preguntó de nuevo la señora.

-Blanca- respondió Isis decidida.

-¿Blanca?- se sorprendió la señora.

-Sí, blanca con el cuello bordado dorado con las letras IBP- respondió decidida de nuevo.

-¿No preferirías un color más alegre?

-El blanco es la composición de todos los colores. La quiero blanca- Isis gastaba el mismo tono condescendiente con la mujer. Empezaba a cansarse, tenía que ir a la otra tienda a por el vestido antes de que alguien lo viese y se lo llevase.

Sirius apoyó los brazos en la espalda del sofá y habló con la voz susurrante.

-Está decidida a comprarse aquél traje- les avisó.

-Pero es un disfraz- se quejó James- Henry nos matará como aparezcamos con eso.

-Pues no vas a lograr hacerla cambiar de opinión- siguió Sirius- Además, los trajes de gala son siempre como disfraces para ellas.

-¿Vas de coña?- preguntó Remus alzando las cejas- Las mujeres van preciosas de gala.

Isis se bajó del cajón y se sentó entre James y Remus.

La modista salió con un montón de telas. Todas blancas, y varios hilos dorados, con distintas tonalidades.

-Bueno señorita, ¿Cuál le gusta?- le mostraba la caja de hilos.

Isis se quedó mirando los hilos.

-¿Por qué dorados? ¿No los tiene en azul?- preguntó el chico.

La señora resopló molesta, dejó la caja sobre el regazo de la chica y se metió de nuevo en la trastienda.

Isis había elegido dos ovillos, uno oro viejo y otro brillante. Remus metió el viejo en la caja y le guiñó un ojo. Encantado de terminar con las compras cuanto antes. Odiaba ir de compras, pero tampoco le gustaba ayudar a Janet en la casa, aquella señora era muy meticulosa con la limpieza.

La modista volvió a salir con una caja metálica mucho más grande.

La abrió y la dejó sobre la mesa redonda apartada en un rincón de la tienda.

-Aquí tiene los azules, cuando se decidan avisan, estaré cosiendo la túnica en el almacén- señaló la señora con el dedo a una cortina de tiras cilíndricas, llenas de bolitas de cristal de diversos colores.

-Gracias- respondió Sirius al lado de la caja.

La señora desapareció tras la cortina y Remus se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Qué color buscas?- preguntó curiosos tomando unos cuantos ovillos en sus manos.

-El de sus ojos- respondió Sirius sacando varios ovillos.

-Es harto probable que ese azul esté en esta caja- Sirius levantó la vista- Salvo que le pidas los verdes, los amarillos y los grises.

-Mi hermana tiene los ojos azules, ni grises ni verdes ni amarillos- respondió Sirius indignado.

-Isis, acércate un momento- le pidió Remus, cortando la conversación de James y la chica.

Isis se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo molesta. Quería ir a por el traje, y estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí dentro.

-Fíjate Sirius- el lobo sujetó la barbilla de la chica con delicadeza pero firme- Isis mira al frente.

-Vale, alrededor de la pupila tiene estrías amarillas y…- su hermano acercó la cara a escasos centímetros de la de su hermana, contemplando los colores del iris de la chica- ¡Grises!

Isis se apartó asustada por el grito de su hermano en plena cara.

Remus sonrió, las dudas que Sirius pudiese albergar de que Isis fuese una auténtica Black se habían disipado en aquél mismo instante.

-Isis tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida- aclaró Remus- Ni siquiera los de Lily son tan espectaculares. Fíjate Sirius, tiene el iris moteado en dos tonos de azul, claro y oscuro y el fondo es azul turquesa, además alrededor tiene un alo gris, y es el gris de tus ojos, idéntico. Regulus los tiene más claros.

Sirius sonrió y estrechó a su hermana con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-¡Eh!- se quejó molesta ante el achuchón- ¡Suéltame!

-Oh! Vamos Isis, déjate querer un poquito- la olía y la sentía tan cerca. Era Isis Black, no había ninguna duda.

Le besó el cogote y le mordió la oreja, jugando.

-¡James!- pidió auxilio al único de los chicos que no se había acercado- ¡Socorro!

La modista, frente a los gritos de la chica salió del almacén varita en mano.

-¡Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó alarmada viendo a los cuatro carcajearse.

Sirius soltó a su hermana y le explicó la forma de bordar las letras, aparte de pedirle que la túnica fuese reversible y el color que quería, describiéndole los ojos de su hermana.

La mujer saltó de contenta, aquello si era un reto y no la simple túnica blanca que le había pedido la niña.

-Pasen esta tarde a recogerla, sobre las tres estará lista. Entonces…- sacó una libreta del cajón y se la pasó a Sirius con una pluma- Apunte los nombres y el color en cada reverso, por favor. Con el tipo de letra que lo quiere.

Sirius tomó la libretita y apuntó: en la cara blanca, IBP en turquesa, en la cara turquesa Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta., en dorado brillante.

Le tendió la libreta a la señora y salió de la tienda.

Se acercaron directamente a la tienda de disfraces, por suerte el vestido blanco seguía en el maniquí, que cansado de su postura había cambiado, mostrando el vestido de perfil.

Isis entró ilusionada en la tienda, una chica joven los atendió enseguida.

-Quiero ese vestido- señaló el maniquí.

La chica sonrió, se le notaba la alegría.

-Buenos días- saludaron los tres merodeadores a la vez, con una de sus sonrisas más carismáticas.

-Buenos días- devolvió el saludo la joven- ¿En qué talla lo quieres?

Isis ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, ¿Qué era una talla?

-¿Es para ti? Tengo disfraces de angelitos más cucos. Ese disfraz es para más mayor, es de cisne alado- le explicó la chica.

-Quiero ese- sentenció Isis, odiaba que la tratasen como a una cría, ya tenía doce años.

-No creo que te quede bien- de todas formas sacó el disfraz de una caja de debajo del mostrador y se lo entregó a Isis.

Isis se metió en los vestuarios y se lo probó.

El largo del traje no era el mismo que el del maniquí, se suponía que debía quedar a medio muslo y a ella le tapaba las rodillas.

Las medias blancas que debían taparle no más que las rodillas se las podía atar al cuello si quería.

La sisa de la axila le caía casi hasta la última costilla y el cuello extra con la lazada turquesa reposaba sobre su pecho, no se podía fruncir tanto.

Las bailarinas parecían zapatos de payaso en sus pies.

Abatida se sentó sobre el taburete del vestuario, enterró su cara entre las manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Es que le hacía mucha ilusión ese traje- se excusó Remus al escuchar el llanto.

Sirius entró en el vestuario y acarició la mejilla de su hermana.

-Tranquila, ¿vale?- Isis levantó la cabeza y se encontró a su hermano apuntándola con su varita- Minimum.

El traje se fue reduciendo hasta acoplar perfectamente al cuerpo de Isis, mejor incluso que se mostraba en el maniquí del escaparate.

-Recuerda que soy mayor de edad y con magia podemos conseguir casi cualquier cosa- Sirius le guiñó un ojo y apuntó la caja- Guárdalo, que nos lo llevamos.

Isis asintió con la cabeza y emocionada se comenzó a desvestir, sin importarle que su hermano siguiese allí.

Sirius apartó la vista, para dejarle intimidad y salió del vestuario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué, nos vamos a otra tienda?- preguntó James impaciente, casi eran las doce y no habían almorzado.

-Nos vamos a comer, me llevo el disfraz- aseguró Sirius sacando su cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón- Y a las tres pasaremos a por la túnica y volveremos a casa.

-A sus órdenes mi general- Remus y James se cuadraron.

-Idiotas- murmuró el animago entrecerrando los ojos.

Isis salió más que animada del vestuario con una caja enorme en los brazos, la dejó sobre el mostrador y le sonrió a su hermano mayor. Este le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Podemos ir a un salón de belleza?- preguntó animada.

-No- respondió Sirius decidido.

-¿Por qué?- intentó hacer berrinche pero la mirada taciturna de Sirius la frenó.

Sirius pagó el disfraz y salió de la tienda.

Era cerca de la una.

-¿Dónde comemos, chicos?- preguntó Sirius animado.

-¿En el Caldero?- sugirió Remus, era lo más barato.

-¿Tú conoces algún sitio muggle?- James se dirigía a Isis, que estaba enfurruñada por la negativa de su hermano.

La chica sonrió y arrastró a James de la mano, Gino´s, el restaurante italiano estaba al lado de un salón de belleza, el mismo salón que había ido al campo el día de las fotos.

Isis iba maquillada en todas las fotos salvo la de Diciembre, y no se le notaba nada.

Pidieron mesa y la chica señaló el salón de enfrente.

-Tardarán un poco. Podría aprovechar el tiempo mientras, Bin es muy rápido- señalaba con un dedito el salón.

-De acuerdo- Sirius resopló derrotado- Tienes una hora, ¿Qué te pedimos?

Isis sonrió, se levantó, besó la mejilla de su hermano y salió disparada hacia el exterior.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle y cruzó cuando no pasaba ningún coche.

Una hora después los chicos estaban hartos de comer e Isis entró en el restaurante con un nuevo look.

-Se ha cortado el pelo- Remus fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-Y se lo ha apartado de la cara- agregó James. Estaba preciosa, aunque la hacía parecer más joven.

Sirius se giró y comprobó la nueva imagen de su hermana.

-¿Dónde he visto yo ese pelo?- preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Te gusta? Bin tenía una revista anime y lo copié de una niña. Es muy cómodo- estaba ilusionada, le quedaba bien.

-¿Qué es una revista anime?- preguntó James curioso.

-Una revista japonesa, un comic- respondió Sirius sin darle importancia.

Isis ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¿Por qué sabes tú lo que es una revista anime?- no bromeaba.

-Porque hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces, enana- le contestó su hermano mayor.


	85. Chapter 85

Capítulo LXXXV. La Fiesta.

Isis fue la primera en entrar al comedor de los Potter, aterrizó con el trasero provocando una gran humareda de ceniza.

Los tosidos de la chica reclamaron la atención de los abuelos de James, que salieron de la cocina, en donde tomaban el te de las cinco asustados.

-Odio viajar por chimenea- se quejó Isis sobándose el trasero.

-¿Estás bien?- Henry le tendió una mano- ¿Quién eres?

Isis levantó la cabeza, llevaba la cara limpia, era lo único que se había salvado de la ceniza.

-¿Isis?- donde estaba la melena que ya tapaba sus hombros- Pero, ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-¿Te gusta?- pasó por alto el tono enfadado del hombre.

-No- retiró la mano y se metió en el despacho.

Isis notó como una piedra caía al fondo de su estómago.

-No te preocupes, cariño, se acostumbrará. Es que a Henry… bueno, él es…- empezó a explicarle Janet, con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Clásico- James salió de la chimenea tan campante, con una caja blanca en sus manos, la túnica de Isis- ¿Cómo es posible que nunca aterrices correctamente?

Aquella pregunta también era un clásico, Isis sólo aterrizaba correctamente cuando iba en brazos de uno de los merodeadores. Muy al contrario que lo que le ocurría en cualquier otra situación.

La chica estornudó.

-Creo que soy alérgica a los polvos flu- contestó muy segura.

James alzó una ceja, aquella era la mejor respuesta que le había dado hasta el momento.

-Muy buena- el merodeador asintió con la cabeza- La mejor de todas.

Sirius y Remus aparecieron poco después, cada uno con una caja. Sirius llevaba el disfraz y Remus los zapatos que vestiría Isis esa noche.

-¿Te han ayudado?- preguntó Janet mientras observaba el nuevo aspecto de la chica.

-Sí, se han portado como perfectos caballeros- contestó Isis risueña.

-Me alegro.

Henry miraba el calendario, el nuevo aspecto de Isis impedía reconocerla si no te fijabas en los ojos. A nadie más le había visto esos ojos, eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los de Sirius.

La primera vez que le vio los ojos a Sirius también le fascinaron, al igual que a su nieta Marian, pero luego conoció a Isis, y esa sensación de temor y tranquilidad que sintió al tropezar la primera vez con el merodeador se amplió hasta el infinito.

El chico mezclaba el gris con el azul oscuro, Isis en la penumbra mostraba la misma mirada que Sirius, desafiante.

Cuando la luz era reflejada en ese iris eran otros ojos, azul verdosos.

Incluso, en la oscuridad, cuando nadie podía ver el color de los ojos, los de la niña se veían algo dorados, igual que le pasaba a James y a Remus.

Ahora, las mechas más oscuras del pelo de la chica eran del mismo color claro de los ojos de su nieto, esa niña era una mezcla de los tres.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en una esquina de la mesa de despacho, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Eres demasiado rudo con ella. Ella sólo quería darte una sorpresa- le regañó su mujer.

-Lleva coletas, y el pelo se lo ha cortado- contestó Henry con voz enfadada.

-¿Y qué? Está muy graciosa- Janet sonreía, reconocía que el pelo le quedaba bien.

-Me gustan las mujeres con el pelo largo, siempre me han gustado, como las Potter- Janet asintió con la cabeza, ella seguía luciendo una resplandeciente melena pese a su edad, la mayoría de sus amigas ya se habían cortado el pelo, para aparentar ser más jóvenes.

-Henry- el mago la miró- A Isis le queda bien el pelo que se ha hecho, lo has de reconocer.

Henry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no sólo le quedaba bien, le daba vida al rostro, la melena le había quitado parte del encanto.

-¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo del pelo?- James estaba sacando la túnica de la niña para que no se arrugase.

-Que no le gusta- estaba sentada encima de la cama de Sirius con las piernas flexionadas.

-Pues del traje va a decir lo mismo- sacudió la túnica para darle el vuelo necesario.

Isis se levantó encima de la cama de su hermano para contemplar el color de la túnica, era turquesa, no blanca.

-¡No es esa! ¡Tenemos que devolverla!- James sonrió y le lanzó la túnica.

La chica la apresó saltando, impidiendo que saliese por la ventana.

-Es esa, Isis, Sirius la pidió así- le dijo Remus mientras depositaba la ropa que iba a gastar en la fiesta, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Pero es Hazle, no blanca. Yo la pedí blanca como la nieve- recalcó la chica.

-¿Hazle?- Remus levantó la cabeza.

-Sí, es del color de mis ojos.

-¿El color de tus ojos tiene nombre?- remus estaba sorprendido.

-Claro, son tetracromáticos, azul, verde, amarillo y grises- respondió, la capa era preciosa, pero no le iba con el traje blanco.

James empezó a reírse.

-Si es que tienes todo el orgullo Black- no podía apenas hablar de la risa.

-¿Qué pasa con el orgullo Black?- Sirius acababa de salir de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de los abdominales bien trabajados.

-Que según James, Isis lo tiene. ¿Sabías que el color de los ojos de tu hermana tiene nombre?- le reprochó Remus al merodeador con el pelo algo largo.

-No, se que los muggles gastan la palabra "Hazle" para describir ojos azul verdosos manchados con más colores. Pero el "Hazle" no es un color- respondió Sirius con la cabeza metida en el armario.

Isis se acercó hasta él y le tendió la capa.

-Es preciosa Sirius, pero no me va con el traje.

-Es blanca por un lado y hazle por el otro- Sirius ni siquiera sacó la cabeza del ropero al contestar.

Isis le dio la vuelta a la capa, Sirius tenía casi razón, porque el verde azulado del revés traslucía.

-No se ve blanca- dijo despacio- Yo la quería blanca como la nieve.

Sirius sacó la cabeza del armario con un traje negro en las manos, de etiqueta.

-Es blanco, Isis. Además, te quedaría mejor si te pusieses la capa con el color a la vista, mataría la monocromatidad de tu traje- le respondió el chico revolviéndole el pelo.

-¿Seguro?- a Sirius le podía hacer caso a la hora de moda, tenía buen gusto.

Sirius se secó mostrándole todos sus dotes, sin reparo.

Isis apartó la mirada, Sirius tenía pelo en partes de su cuerpo que antes no tenía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó su hermano, sin darse cuenta del apuro en el que se encontraba Isis.

-No se a que te refieres- la chica soltó un breve murmullo.

-¿Qué color vas a mostrar?

-El hazle- se decidió pronto- Siempre y cuando pueda conseguir una cinta para las coletas.

-Es fácil, tienes el cuello demasiado corto para el collarín, corta la cinta y la atas a tus coletas.

-No soy cuellicorta- se defendió la chica regañándolo por el comentario.

-No, no lo eres, pero tampoco tienes el cuello largo, además, estás demasiado cuadrada, ese disfraz está hecho para una chica extremadamente delgada.

-Soy delgada- resopló molesta.

-Eres atlética- le respondió su hermano de vuelta, mientras metía los pies en los mocasines- No te sobra un gramo de grasa pero se te marcan los músculos que de normal a las chicas no se les marcan.

-Eso no es cierto, tengo cuerpo de chica- la voz de la chica había subido un par de tonos.

-Sí- asintió Sirius- Chica atlética.

-¿Y si piensas que me quedaba mal el traje por qué no me lo dijiste en la tienda?- estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sirius se apuntó la cabeza con la varita y secó el cabello, le caía por encima de los hombros, dándole un porte elegante. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a James. "Está espectacular con el traje", sólo dejó que James leyera sus labios.

El joven de gafas asintió con la cabeza, si Sirius hubiese visto que no le quedaba bien no lo hubiese comprado, por más berrinche que se hubiese comido de su hermana.

La chica molesta le golpeó el brazo al pasar por su lado, y cruzó el baño indignada, topándose con un fibroso cuerpo que salía de la ducha en busca de una toalla. Ni siquiera lo miró, estaba muy molesta.

Remus salió del baño sonrojado.

-No te preocupes- le animó su amigo- estoy seguro que ni siquiera recordó que estabas en el baño, así que dudo mucho que haya visto nada. Además, yo estoy mejor dotado que tú.

-Creído- rió James, ante la contestación de Sirius.

-De eso nada chaval, eso es una verdad como un templo. Soy el mejor amante de todo Hogwarts- el chico se limó las uñas sobre la casaca.

-Isis, ya no es una niña, se ha desarrollado, tiene el cuerpo de una mujer- la niña deambulaba en la habitación de los chicos con unas pequeñas braguitas y una camiseta ceñida, sin sujetador.

-¿Ahora que me pongo?- le preguntó molesta a su hermano.

Sirius abrió la boca, tenía las caderas bien formadas, los pechos sobresalían en la tela ceñida, justo en su sitio, las piernas largas y bien contorneadas.

-¡Tápate! ¿Que no ves que esta habitación está llena de hombres?- la empujó hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza- ¡Vístete ya! ¡Ponte el traje que te compraste de una maldita vez!

-¡Pero no me queda bien!- le devolvió la chica.

-Eso te pasa por tomarle el pelo, Canuto- su "hermano" le daba ligeros golpecitos en el hombro.

Le dejó el baño libre y se quedó en pie frente a su cama.

-Remus, ¿Las brujas crecen por momentos? Te juro que esta mañana cuando se probó el traje no era igual- le dijo a su amigo que acababa de abrocharse la túnica negra.

-Canuto, tú hermana estaba ya cambiada cuando empezamos séptimo, empezó a desarrollarse cuando le vino el periodo, les pasa a todas las mujeres. Lo que pasa es que tú no te habías parado a mirarla bien. Mide casi metro y medio, ha crecido veinte centímetros en dos años, está muy bien, aunque no creo que alcance tu altura, de hecho no creo que crezca más de diez centímetros, hace demasiado ejercicio- le explicó su amigo- Todos en la escuela babean por ella.

-¿Y Aidan?- preguntó pensando en el tiempo que pasaban ellos dos a solas.

-Lo mismo que James o yo mismo. Es sólo un amigo- y a Sirius le bastó con esas palabras.

Aidan Thomson, junto a su familia, estaba invitado a la fiesta, como la familia Dorian, los Evans, los Lupin, los Pettegrew, los Pervett, los Weasley… y un montón más. La fiesta se iba a hacer en el jardín, junto a las rosaledas de la señora Potter, bajo una impresionante carpa transparente, adornada con guirnaldas de flores naturales rojas, como el color de la Navidad.

Los chicos esperaban impacientes que Isis saliese de la habitación para colocarle la capa sobre los hombros.

Al cabo de quince minutos, cuando Henry había gritado dos veces que ya era hora de bajar para recibir a los invitados apareció Isis por la puerta de su cuarto.

Brillaba con luz propia, el blanco le quedaba de miedo.

Mostraba un bonito cuerpo con un vestido bajo de cintura y una pequeña minifalda plisada. El cuello era alto y redondeado, ceñido al trapecio y abierto pero erguido en las clavículas, talle recto hasta la pelvis, ajustado como una malla, de terciopelo blanco y la faldita del mismo material pero más resistente.

Luego llevaba unos leotardos hasta encima de la rodilla, dejando el tercio distal del fémur a la intemperie. Unos zapatitos blancos de pulserita con el botón del mismo color que la capa, remataban el conjunto.

La niña se había colocado dos cintas alrededor de las coletitas que permanecían izadas.

El flequillo se lo había desgarbado y dos mechones enmarcaban la carita redondeada.

Guantes largos cubrían sus brazos.

James no tenía palabras, el disfraz en el cuerpo de la pequeña Isis parecía el mejor de los trajes de gala.

-Estás preciosa- el merodeador se acercó hasta ella, le hizo un reverencia y le ofreció su brazo flexionado.

-Gracias James, pero creo que será mejor que bajes con Lily- miraba por encima de su hombro.

-Lily no ha venido aún- le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Un carraspeó a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse.

Su preciosa pelirroja vestía un traje entallado de dos piezas, corsé blanco y falda de caída con vuelo verde esmeralda, del color de sus ojos.

Al lado se encontraba Elisabeth Dorian, con un atrevido vestido negro de noche, largo y con pedrería en la cintura, vaporoso. Sirius, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Sí que ha venido, si no te importa bajaré con Remus- le besó la mejilla y le marcó el labial rosa brillante- Lo siento.

-No importa Isis, pero me has de conceder un baile- dijo limpiándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Sirius y Elisabeth, con delicadeza. Se quedaron esperando en el salón.

Sirius sacó una cámara de fotos y retrató a su pareja de cena.

James le ofreció su brazo a Lily, que la chica sujetó encantada, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del apuesto joven.

Sirius los fotografió mientras bajaban, dudaba mucho que el día de su boda se sintiese tan enamorado. Así que mejor inmortalizar el momento.

Los siguientes eran su hermana y su amigo.

Remus la llevaba de la mano, igual que siempre se había cogido a él, sintió celos, pero ni una de las foto le demostraba que su hermana hubiese cambiado, o miraba a los escalones para no caer o miraba a Remus o le sacaba la lengua a los dos merodeadores de abajo, era fotos divertidas, pero nada serias como requería el momento.

-Vale, parad- Sirius levantó una mano y los chicos que bajaban las escaleras se detuvieron- Remus, cógela como se coge a una dama, por favor, y tú Isis, mira al frente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa, tenía hambre y la cena no tardaría en servirse.

-Porque voy a inmortalizar el momento y quiero que quede perfecto.

-No te pases Sirius- le reprochó Lis acariciándole el brazo.

-Pero ella conoce el protocolo- renegó el mago atravesando con la mirada a su pareja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que permanecer así?- la voz de Remus lo sacó de la discusión.

Apuntó con la cámara y disparó.

Isis llevaba el cuello de la túnica doblado, mostrando la parte blanca con sus iniciales bordadas en oro.

-¡Pero quieres colocarte la túnica como toca?- gritó desesperado, el carrete se le iba a terminar antes de conseguir una foto de su hermana en condiciones.

-¡No! ¡La llevo como quiero!- se soltó de Remus y corrió escaleras abajo.

Tanto la minifalda como la túnica tenían vuelo, pero en ningún momento dejaron ver su ropa interior.

-¿Por qué ha de ser tan difícil?- se quejó el chico pateando el suelo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué has de ser tan perfeccionista?- Lis pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. No abrió y salió como había hecho Isis- ¿Vienes?

Sirius se acercó, ella también seguía el protocolo. Los habían educado en las mismas costumbres, aunque los dos se revelaban para dar su lado humano.

El chico le ofreció el brazo gentil y ella lo aceptó gustosa.

A Lily le ofrecieron otro brazo al que agarrarse, con los taconazos que llevaba no le importó que Remus la ayudase a mantener el equilibrio.

-Lo siento, James, es que mi pareja salió corriendo- se disculpó el licántropo con una embaucadora sonrisa.

-Si haces que mi novia salga corriendo te la ganas- bromeó el merodeador.

-Imposible- Lily les mostró un tacón finito de más de seis centímetros- Salvo que me quiera partir un tobillo no saldré corriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes andar con eso y no te mantienes en una escoba?- preguntó James, la chica había subido y bajado las escaleras sobre esas agujas.

Remus sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto que se le había quedado a la pelirroja, su novio le estaba recriminando no saber volar.


	86. Chapter 86

Capítulo tercer ataque.

Isis atravesó la puerta de la casa de los Potter veloz, corrió por todo el camino empedrado de la entrada y tropezó con Henry, que volvía por tercera vez a por los chicos, ya con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Las suelas de los zapatos le resbalaban y de no ser por los reflejos del ex auror hubiese terminado en el suelo.

- ¿Isis?- preguntó curioso admirando el color de la capa.

- Henry- sabía que no era correcto correr en las fiestas- Es que Sirius…

Henry enarcó una ceja, ¿Cuándo Isis se había disculpado echándole la culpa a otra persona?

- Lo siento, andaré despacio- agregó agachando la cabeza.

James le había dicho que el traje tampoco le gustaría a su abuelo.

- Estás preciosa- la voz de Janet sonó alta y clara- ¿Verdad que sí Henry?

El mago asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la niña.

Janet sonrió complacida al ver la sonrisa de Isis volver a iluminar toda la cara.

- Isis, cariño, Sirius dice que tocas el piano y cantas como los ángeles. ¿Te importaría?- la señora de la casa señaló un pequeño escenario con un piano en el centro.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó dudosa.

- Sí, mientras se sientan en sus sitios.

Isis se separó de los señores Potter y se acercó hasta el escenario, allí había más músicos que le sonrieron al verla subir y sentarse frente al piano.

Apenas llegaba a las palancas de pie, y sus manitas no podían alcanzar las siete notas abiertas al máximo.

Uno de los músicos se acercó y le mostró las partituras.

- ¿Quieres que toque alguna en especial?- le preguntó dejando las partituras sobre la tapa de las teclas.

Isis negó con la cabeza y apartó las partituras.

- Voy a tocar yo- contestó decidida, tras agilizar los dedos con unos sencillos movimientos.

En su cabeza resonaban los tonos clásicos que le enseñaba Walburga y a la vez un millón de canciones que había escuchado tocara Sirius cuando sus padres no estaban en casa.

Miró por encima del piano, Sirius hablaba con Lis de forma melosa, ¿Se la estaría chamelando?

Comenzó a tocar despacito, los músicos sonrieron al reconocer la melodía, el problema era que no tenían la voz de una mujer para cantarla y el cantante del grupo no alcanzaba tonos tan altos.

El batería acompañó proporcionando el ritmo necesario, el bajista ayudó con la armonía y el pianista se sentó al lado de Isis, incluso el chico que tocaba el violín acompañó la música.

Isis sonrió y le cedió el sitio al dueño del teclado cogiendo con ambas manos el micrófono.

Cantaba despacio, recitando la canción, hasta que se animó cuando unas cuántas parejas de la fiesta comenzaron a bailar, entre ellas Lily y James, Remus y Cintia, la auxiliar de su entrenadora, y algunas chicas del equipo que habían venido con sus acompañantes.

La canción era Angel of the moorning, de Bonnie Tyler.

Isis terminó la canción y dejó el micrófono colocado sobre el pie.

Se bajó del escenario para no robarles la popularidad a los músicos, no sin antes prometerles que volvería a cantar otra después con ellos.

Cuando pasó por delante de su hermano James se vio abrazada por dos robustos brazos que la elevaron más de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado.

- James, no dejes que se escape- reconoció la voz de Henry desde el escenario.

La chica giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el guiño del ex auror encima del escenario.

Los músicos se habían apartado.

James la llevó en volandas de nuevo a la tarima y la depositó suavemente al lado de su abuelo.

- ¡Un momento!¡Por favor!¡Atención!- Henry gritaba a todo pulmón produciendo un insoportable chirrido que llamó la atención de todos los magos que habían asistido a la fiesta- Bien, ya me prestan atención.

Isis maldijo por lo bajo, le dolían los oídos, ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan lerdo que le gritase a un micrófono con los labios separados del chisme? Empezaba a sentirse algo mareada, Regulus estuviese donde estuviese debía estar en peligro, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos plata de Sirius, él también debía estar sintiéndolo.

Miró a Henry, el hombre estaba hablando, pero no lograba escucharlo.

Miró a los invitados y todos estaban aplaudiendo, pero tampoco podía escucharlos, lo que si llegaba a sus oídos eran los gritos atronadores de Regulus, allá en donde se encontrase.

Sirius se tensó cuando su hermana comenzó a levitar por tercera vez frente a sus ojos, fue un instante porque luego la claridad de luz ocultó la desaparición del cuerpo de la niña, en donde sólo quedaron unas cuantas plumas blancas.

- No, por Dios- rogó el muchacho separándose de Lis para acercarse hasta el escenario.

- Sirius, ¿Dónde está Isis?- preguntó Lis aterrada.

Se suponía que los menores de edad no podían desaparecerse y mucho menos bajo el encantamiento de protección de un ex auror en su casa.

-¡Henry!- gritó a todo pulmón el merodeador- ¡Isis!

Sirius señalaba el lugar en donde se suponía que se encontraba la joven, el hombre giró la cabeza y cogió al vuelo una de las plumas que habían en su lugar, blanca, pura y caliente, como las de un ángel.

Decenas de escobas tras estelas negras de humo oscuro lanzaban hechizos sobre la multitud. Todos los magos sacaron sus varitas, para responder el ataque.

La prensa había vuelto a ser engañada, Aidan, Sirius, Remus, Peter y James rodearon a sus chicas para protegerlas, dejándolas en el centro de un enorme círculo.

Lily se quitó los zapatos, con esos tacones poco podía hacer, miraba aterrada el lugar hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, tendidos en el suelo, sobre un manto de sangre, junto con los cuerpos de muchos asistentes y el cuerpo de Janet, la abuela de James.

El ataque cesó dejando la fiesta patas arriba, con un montón de cadáveres y la desaparición de la niña.

James fue el primero en llegar hasta el cuerpo inerte de su abuela, la estrechó contra su pecho y se tragó la maldición, a dos metros del cuerpo de su abuela yacía Henry Potter con los ojos abiertos sin vida.

- No, por favor…- el ruego de Lily lo escuchó con claridad- ¿Isis donde estabas?

Su novia miraba un punto en el que no había nadie.

El chico dejó el cuerpo sin vida de su abuela y rodeó la espalda de su futura mujer.

Albert Dorian hacia recuento de bajas con su abominable sangre fría.

- Lily, tranquila- James intentaba consolarla, sus padres no pertenecían a ese mundo y habían sido dos víctimas más.

- ¿Dónde está Isis, Lily?- Sirius la había escuchado claramente, pero no localizaba a su hermana por ningún sitio.

La pelirroja levantó la cara roja y bañada en lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, sólo había notado la presencia de su hermana, no la había visto en ningún momento, al igual que tampoco había podido lograr ver a ninguno de los atacantes. Pero suponía que habían sido mortífagos y que una de sus metas era acabar con la persona que se había llevado la Profecía de Gallagart, la Profecía que hablaba de la chica que sería capaz de cambiar el destino de las personas que más le importaban, pero que en todos sus viajes siempre perdería la presencia de dos de sus seres queridos, como castigo.

- ¿Cuándo la has visto por última vez, pelirroja?- Sirius estaba más nervioso que nunca, y su voz denotaba esa falta de seguridad en sí mismo que siempre demostraba con un aplomo sobrehumano.

- No está, Sirius- la chica empezó a llorar sin remedio- Y no va a volver, yo al menos, no la volveré a ver con vida.

Sirius retrocedió asustado, tropezando con unos cuantos cadáveres que lo derribaron, pero siguió retrocediendo, como si su alma la persiguiese el diablo.

La fiesta se dio por terminada, los estudiantes regresaron a Hogwarts y terminaron su último año. Todos menos Isis, que desapareció como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Ni la búsqueda de todo el equipo de aurores dio con los huesos de la chica, cuando parecían seguirle el rastro la perdían de nuevo.

Isis también perdió el contacto con los chicos, a sabiendas de que posiblemente así dejaría que se cumpliese el destino que tenían marcados los chicos, pero si ellos no lo querían cambiar, al menos, intentaría mejorar la vida de la persona que aún no había nacido.

Elisabeth Dorian siguió los pasos de su abuelo y se convirtió en una magnífica auror al cabo de tres años, en 1980 consiguió la jefatura, convirtiéndose en la primera maga que dirigía el departamento de aurores, haciendo historia.

Sirius y ella habían formalizado la relación, pero era difícil profesarse su amor cuando el joven estaba en Rumania realizando un doctorado en fabricación de varitas con nuevos materiales. Aún así, quedaban los viejos amigos de escuela todos los periodos de vacaciones.

Y la conversación siempre terminaba con la misma pregunta por parte de Lily: ¿Cuándo me vais a hacer tía?

Con un pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo negro revuelto intentando soltarse de sus brazos.

- Lily, con la maldición que llevo a mis espaldas, ¿De verdad crees que voy siquiera a proponerme tener descendencia?- le contestaba Lis.

- Pero Lis, eso sólo ocurrirá si es una niña-y Lis le devolvía la mirada aún más temerosa- Cuenta también con los genes del perro.

-Gracias, preciosa- le contestaba Sirius besándole la mejilla.

Harry solía quedarse dormido en brazos de su padrino, habiéndose quedado sin madrina porque la pequeña serpiente traicionera no había vuelto a aparecer por sus vidas. Ni una maldita carta a su hermano que se desvivía por su bienestar.

Regulus, en cambio, solía escribir a menudo, bajo un pseudónimo, "La serpiente buscadora", contándoles que tal le iba en su pequeña isla griega. Y, para más INRI, escribía en tercera persona.

- Lo decía por…- pero unos labios siempre terminaban impidiendo que se dijese el final de esa frase, Isis había desaparecido hacía más de cuatro años y aún dolía el recuerdo del día de la fiesta. El tercer ataque al que habían sobrevivido.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Os dejamos en vuestro nido de amor- ese era el pequeño Peter, despidiéndose de sus mejores amigos acompañado por Remus, los únicos que seguían solteros de los merodeadores.

Lis solía pasar las vacaciones en casa de Sirius, en un pequeño apartamento costero, blanco y con las ventanas azuladas, todo construido en madera, interior y exterior, según el mago era el material más resistente que había para luchar contra los inviernos fríos y húmedos, además, el salitre sólo envejecía la pintura, no la madera, y Lis le hacía caso, para algo él era el experto en materiales.

Llegaron a la casa montados en una voluminosa Harley Davison, completamente negra salvo las letras plateadas del depósito: "Silver".

Lis fue a bajarse de la moto como siempre hacía, pero una manaza se lo impidió rodeándole la espalda.

- Quiero hablar contigo- le pidió mortalmente serio el mago.

- Habla, pero Sir, hace frío, ¿No podríamos estar frente a la chimenea?

El merodeador se bajó de la moto y rodeó la cintura de la chica.

- Cásate conmigo- sin rodeos, algo que había tomado por costumbre desde la desaparición de su hermana.

Lis lo miró con los ojos risueños, por un lado quería pasar el resto de su vida con aquél hombre que la hacía sentirse en la gloria, por otro, tenía miedo de que Sirius quisiese más, como pudiera ser tener descendencia.

- Sirius, te quiero con toda mi alma, pero, ¿Por qué quieres casarte justamente ahora? Te dije que me casaría contigo cuando mi madrina regresase.

- ¿Y si no vuelve?- el joven agachó la vista al suelo, esa idea llevaba rondándole la cabeza algún tiempo, cuatro años sin señales de vida eran demasiado tiempo, Trelaway ya había formulado la Profecía y Dumbledore la había acogido como nueva profesora de Adivinación, con tan sólo diecisiete años, un futuro prometedor para una jovencita de Hufflepuff.

Lis le rodeó la cara con las manos frías y le besó suavemente la comisura de los labios.

- Tranquilo. Volverá, no se cuándo, pero sé que volverá a estar en tu vida, te quiere con toda su alma. Lo sé- Sirius la miró con los ojos llorosos- El día que vuelva volverás a ser feliz y nos casaremos, ¿vale?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, ¿Qué aspecto tendría Isis en aquellos momentos? Era una jovencita de dieciséis años, debía ser hermosa.

- ¿Podemos ir dentro de casa?- le suplicó Lis comenzando a temblar del frío húmedo.

Sirius la levantó y la llevó hasta el porche de la casa como una pareja de recién casados.

- Oh, Sirius, por favor. Bájame- Lis reía con ganas, encantada de que su príncipe azul la siguiese tratando como a una reina.

El año pasó veloz, se separaron de nuevo para continuar sus carreras, en Junio Sirius terminaba el doctorado con Cum Lauden, gracias a su trabajo de campo.

En Julio celebraron el primer cumpleaños del pequeño Harry y Sirius volvió a pedirle matrimonio a Lis, pero ésta volvió a darle las mismas razones. No mientras Isis no regresase, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en la boca, como diciéndole que el momento se acercaba.


	87. Chapter 87

Capítulo LXXXVII. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

La tarde del 31 de Octubre de 1981, Isis tuvo la peor corazonada que había sentido en su vida, aislada del mundo desde hacía cinco años se sintió morir cuando pudo claramente oír los gritos de James desde el Valle de Godric, el llanto de un bebé de no más de un año y medio de edad, y la voz de Lily con terror.

Estaba delirando, al menos eso es lo que pensó Regulus cuando la vio empapada en sudor, sobre la fría piedra en donde descansaba tras sus cinco kilómetros diarios.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Isis?- su hermano le pasó la mano por la frente.

La chica mantenía una respiración superficial, híperventilando.

- Vamos tranquila. Inhala, exhala, despacio, profundo.

El joven acompañaba las palabras con gestos. Empezando a asustarse.

- ¡Mira lo que me van a obligar a hacer! ¡Por qué no los detuviste?¡A ti te hubiesen hecho caso!- estaba al borde de la histeria- ¡Regulus son James y Lily!

En ese instante la mente del mago se nubló, en cinco años que habían compartido esos nombres no habían sido formulados. Sólo nombraban a Sirius y a Lis, sus hermanos.

Isis desapareció de la misma manera que había desaparecido cinco años atrás en la fiesta de la casa de los Potter.

Regulus se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo lo que no había hecho en cinco años, avisar a su hermano mayor que Isis iba hacia la casa de James, vía aparición desde una pequeña isla de Grecia, olvidada por el mundo entero.

"Sirius,

Isis va hacia la casa de James y Lily, para evitar que se cumpla la profecía de Treelaway, devuélvemela.

RAB."

Sirius acababa de salir de la ducha, en donde acababa de hacerle el amor a su prometida por tercera vez esa noche, cuando una lechuza negra rompió la ventana del baño, muriendo al instante. Llevaba una nota atada al cuello.

Con manos temblorosas despegó el pergamino del animal y leyó cauteloso.

Lis le rodeó la cintura y depositó un suave beso sobre su hombro.

- ¿De quién es?

El hombre cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro tembloroso. E cinco años no había tenido noticias de su hermana, sólo de Regulus, y ahora le pedía que se la devolviese, eso significaba que habían estado juntos. Una furia roja comenzó a recorrerle las venas, se apartó de su prometida y salió en busca de su ropa, regada por toda la habitación y las escaleras que daban desde el piso de bajo al cuarto.

- ¿Me vas a contestar?- preguntó Lis molesta.

- Es de Regulus, dice que Isis va a casa de James, tengo que encontrarla.

- Sirius, ya has estado en esa casa, sabes donde mirar para encontrarla- se burló la mujer.

- Muy graciosa, me voy a por mi madrina de bodas- y sin más se desapareció del salón.

Ni un solo adiós, esa fue la penúltima vez que vio a su querido merodeador con vida.

Cuando Sirius apareció ante la casa de los Potter en el Valle la desgracia ya había ocurrido, el Guardián había dado la ubicación de la familia de aquellos que fueron atacados tres veces y salieron ilesos.

Ni rastro de la pequeña serpiente traicionera.

Entró a la casa, su hermano yacía en el suelo inerte, un nudo lo obligó a sentarse junto al cadáver de la persona que más había amado en este mundo de su mismo sexo.

Cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima le recorrió la mejilla.

- James… ¿Por qué no le hicimos caso?- el llanto de su ahijado lo sacó de su sopor, el llanto y unos pesados pasos que bajaban por las escaleras-¿Lily?

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

- No Sirius, no soy Lily… ella- el semigigante comenzó a llorar escandalosamente ahogando el llanto del bebé.

- Está muerta- terminó Sirius por él, tal y como Isis les había dicho que ocurriría.

¿Dónde estaba Isis?

- Coge mi moto Hagrid, se calmará, le gusta la velocidad como a su padre- y le entregó un pequeño llavero.

- Isis estuvo aquí- el semigigante te vio en la obligación de decírselo al joven- Salió hacia el Ministerio.

- ¿Al Ministerio?

- La primera vez-el semigigante aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, Isis apareciendo y desapareciendo reiteradas veces, maldiciéndose porque nunca había llegado a tiempo para evitar el caos. estampándose contra el cadáver de James cada vez que salía de la chimenea.

- ¿Cómo que la primera vez?- Sirius se acercó al hombre y depositó un beso en la frente de su ahijado, calmando el llanto del bebé al instante- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- No lo se- el semigigante agachó la vista, la Isis que se había aparecido frente a él no era la misma niñita del colegio, se la veía peligrosa, dolida y enfadada a la vez.

Sirius se desesperó.

- Por favor Hagrid, no la he visto en cinco años. Necesito saber que está bien.

- Venía de la plaza del Caldero Chorreante cada vez- aventuró el hombre alto, más ato que cualquier jugador de baloncesto.

Sirius salió de la casa, se desapareció y apareció en medio de una plaza asestada de gente no mágica, una chica de mediana estatura con una melena lisa y rubia a mitad de espalda discutía con un mago que apenas le sacaba cuatro dedos por encima de la cabeza.

- ¡Cómo pudiste venderlos de ese modo?- el grito alertó a los viandantes que celebraban Halloween.

Sirius se quedó paralizado, era la entonación que solía gastar Isis cuando se cabreaba, pero su voz ya no era tan aguda.

El corazón se le aceleró, era ella, después de casi cinco años volvía a aparecer en su vida.

- ¡Peter, por el amor de Dios!¡Eran tus amigos!

El mago bajito se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando vio aparecer a los aurores, Sirius iba entre ellos apuntándolo con la varita directo al corazón. No quería morir, no de aquella manera.

El joven mago hizo una floritura con la varita a la vez que una fuerte explosión inundaba la calle y un halcón grisáceo emprendía el vuelo rumbo al Ministerio.

En la explosión murieron trece viandantes.

Los aurores no tardaron en apresar a Sirius, que feliz mostraba un dedo entre sus manos, el dedo de Peter Pettegrew, rayando la locura con su felicidad.

Isis volvió a aparecer una vez más en ese presente para despedirse de Sirius, pero el mago ya no la reconoció en aquella celda helada, acababa de entrar y su mirada ya se había perdido en el infinito.

- Lo siento Sirius, fallé- le acarició la mano con delicadeza pero el mago que vestía el uniforme de rayas le dio la espalda.

Isis volvió a convertirse en halcón y emprendió el vuelo.

No había podido cambiar las muertes de Lily y James, no había podido cambiar el encarcelamiento de Sirius, su hermano, y no había podido cambiar la miserable infancia de Harry con los Dursley, había fallado en todo, en todo aquello que se había propuesto cambiar, sólo le quedaba una alternativa, volver a viajar con el Tiempo Perpetuo, ¿Podría hacerlo sin la ayuda de Regulus esta vez?

Tenía que intentarlo, aunque su vida corriese peligro, por James, por Lily, por Sirius.

* * *

Bueno, aquí llega el final de esta historia de la época merodeadora.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola.

Cómo a mi no me gustan los finales terminales, esta historia ha tenido un capítulo último cortito, porque se enlaza con otra historia, que está ya editada, aunque no completa.

En esta historia Isis comparte protagonismo con Harry y Lyra, los viajes de Isis se irán relatando a lo largo de la historia "Ahora soy Black y a veces lo…", de todas formas, futuros alternativos hay tantos como gotas de agua en el mar.

Dejó un hueco para mi futura imaginación, por si me llega la inspiración algún día.

En parte, no puedo abandonar este personaje porque estoy enamorada de él.

Puede sonar algo narcisista, pero es la pura verdad.

Bueno, sin más, os invito a seguir leyendo las aventuras de Isis junto a Harry, Lyra, Sirius y…


End file.
